Indisciplinados
by Katherine Mary
Summary: Bella y Edward son parte del grupo problemático en el instituto, aunque por separado. Pero las circunstancias de la vida se empeñan en volver a juntarlos. ¿Qué pasará?
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva historia!**

**Espero que les guste**

**Personajes pertenecientes a S. Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

_Salón de Detención, Instituto de Forks_

_15:00 horas_

...

-Cullen... ¿qué haces aquí?

-Srta. Swan... no tiene permitido hablar. Vuelva a su lección.

Me encogí de hombros y miré a Cullen burlonamente mientras el se dirigía a la silla contigua.

-No, Sr. Cullen. Siéntese lo más lejos posible- interrumpió la profesora Cope.

El le sonrió seductoramente a la irritante mujer, quien abrió mucho los ojos y se ruborizó. Cullen tenía ese efecto en muchas mujeres.

-Pensaba que Bella podía ayudarme con mi tarea de Matemática. Por favor Sra. Cope, no quiero reprobar.

Contuve un bufido. El era cien veces mejor que yo en esa asignatura.

-No lo sé, Edward...- respondió la anciana, respirando más agitadamente. Era una verguenza. Los poderes sensuales de mi compañero claramente no tenían límites de edad.

-Por favor sra. Cope.- dio mirándola más intensamente con sus ojos verdes

-De acuerdo.-dijo con un suspiro- Pórtense bien, chicos- le dio una última mirada cargada de deseo y se volvió a su novela romántica.

Edward se sentó a mi lado

-Eres una completa verguenza ¿sabias?- susurré meneando mi cabeza- Esa mujer podía haber tenido un paro cardíaco

El sonrió torcidamente

-Sólo uso lo que Dios me dio, Swan. ¿Por qué estás en detención?

Sonreí

-Agredí a tu novia-

Recordé la clase de gimnasia. Jessica me había empujado aprovechándose de mi torpeza natural. Yo caí con muy poca elegancia y fui objeto de las burlas durante toda la clase. Ella me había odiado siempre, pero el sentimiento se había incrementado geométricamente desde que su ex, Mike Newton me había invitado a salir. Tuvimos un par de citas, pero hasta ahí había llegado porque Mike era agradable, pero demasiado insistente. Aún así eramos buenos amigos y pasábamos algún tiempo juntos. Jessica al parecer creía que Newton era de su propiedad y me hacía la vida imposible desde ese día.

Y yo no dudaba en responderle.

De modo que al finalizar la clase compré un par de bebidas y no me demoré ni un segundo en dejarlas caer sobre su vacía cabecita. Ella había echado chispas por los ojos pero estaba lejos de intimidarme.

-¡Uy! Querida. Te empapaste- le había dicho con mi sonrisa triunfal. Luego añadí con calma- No te metas conmigo, Stanley. O la próxima vez será un viaje a emergencias.

Me alejé y alcancé a dar tres pasos antes de escuchar sus gritos histéricos. No mucho después el director me había citado y aquí estaba pagando mis faltas.

-¿Lauren?- respondió el muy promiscuo

Rodé los ojos.

-¿Cuantas novias tienes Cullen? No, Jessiquita decidió molestarme así que pagó las consecuecias.

El rió

-¡Ah, sí! La vi llorando en un pasillo- dijo sin ningún tipo de preocupación en su voz.- ¿Le tiraste algo encima?

-Refresco de naranja. Dos.-sofocó otra risa- ¿Y tú?

-Saltándome clases con Emmett

-¡Que romántico!

Edward Cullen era unos de los chicos problema del Instituto en Forks. Bueno para beber, saltarse clases, fumaba en los baños. Mi padre, Charlie lo había llevado en varias ocasiones a la estación de policía por ebriedad o conductas indecorosas en el asiento trasero de su Volvo. Al mismo tiempo era condenadamente apuesto. Alto, con un cuerpo de infarto, ojos verdes, pelo desordenadamente atractivo y sonrisa sensual. Había estado con la mitad del cuerpo femenino del instituto y la otra mitad babeando por estar con él. También era bastante inteligente y encantador cuando se lo proponía. El primero en la generación.

-¿Qué te hizo Jessica?- preguntó pasando por alto mi comentario homosexual

-La muy idiota me empujó. Y por supuesto no tardé en caerme escandalosamente.

-Tan torpe como siempre Swan

Sonreí. Edward y yo habíamos sido amigos desde muy pequeños. Nuestras madres eran amigas y nos criaron prácticamente juntos. Para mi Esme y Carlisle eran como mis segundos padres. Con Edward compartíamos absolutamente todo de niños, los cumpleaños, trabajos escolares, juegos. El era mi mejor amigo, pero al llegar a la pubertad se convirtió en el dios griego que era ahora y yo me había alejado por que el cada vez me dedicaba menos tiempo. Las chicas lo invitaban a salir y el no dudaba en responderles. Se había convertido en un patán. Cansada de la situación me había apartado y echo nuevos amigos. Ahora nuestra relación era buena pero muy distante.

Y de algún modo ambos nos habíamos rebelado durante este tiempo. Yo era mucho menos problemática que Edward, pero tenía mi carácter y Charlie, a pesar de ser el jefe de policía, ya no me intimidaba demasiado. Aunque procuraba no presionarlo en exceso. Sabía que si lo hacía podía terminar pasando una noche en una celda.

Mi celular interrumpió mis pensamientos

_Felicitaciones por tu actuación con Stanley. _

_¿Detención?_

_¿Quieres que te ayude?_

Mensaje de texto de Jasper. El era uno de mis mejores amigos. Jasper era tan irreverente como yo pero lo escondía mejor. En la escuela todos los profesores lo adoraban. Con su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules era la perfecta caracterización de "caballerito". El siempre estaba sacándome de este tipo de situaciones, teníamos como "5 maneras de evitar la detención". Me pregunté cual pondría en acción hoy

Cullen miró por sobre mi hombro.

-¿Whitlock?

Asentí sin mirarlo mientras respondía. El bufó. Jasper y Edward no se llevaban mal, pero había cierta rivalidad entre los dos que nunca entendí. Supuse que era porque ambos tenían éxito con las chicas y eran extremadamente inteligentes.

_¿Acaso tienes que preguntarlo?_

_Sácame de aquí_

-_B_

-¡Vaya, Swan! ¿Tan terrible te resulta mi compañía?

-Si, ya sabes... prefiero dejar que tu y Cope se queden solos. No quiero interrumpir.- sonreí

Hizo una mueca y luego rió

-¿Celosa?- ¡Dios! Edward tenía la mirada mas sexy de mundo. Pero ¡gracias al cielo! yo no era parte de las estúpidas que andaban arrastrándose por ahí.

-Si claro, si lo que quisiese es que me contagiases herpes o sífilis...

Bufó de nuevo. Me pregunté si tenía algún complejo animal.

-Golpe bajo, Swan. Estoy limpio.

-Lo dudo. De todas maneras ¿Dónde esta Emmett? ¿No debería estar cumpliendo castigo contigo?

Emmett Mc Carty era el amigo inseparable de Edward. Tenía un carácter alegre y vivaz, además de un cuerpo enorme lleno de músculos, admirados por todas las féminas. Sus ojos grises y sus hoyuelos en torno a su boca tenían un aire infantil que lo hacían muy agradable. Nos topábamos mucho en detención.

-No. Lo enviaron a limpiar los baños- dijo divertido

No pude contener una carcajada

-¡Srta. Swan! Silencio si no quiere repetir la detención mañana.

Le dediqué mi sonrisa más angelical y simulé leer mi libro de biología.

-¿Es cierto que tendrás una fiesta en tu casa el fin de semana?

Rodé mis ojos. En Forks no habían secretos, menos en el instituto.

-Tengo que aprovechar las salidas de Charlie.

-¿Se va de pesca?

Lo miré desconfiada

-¿Esme te lo dijo?

Negó con la cabeza

-Carlisle. Creo que el también se une a la expedición

-¡Ugh! Que pena por él.

Una vez había acompañado a mi padre a sus salidas de pesca. Decir que era aburrido era un eufemismo. Casi morí por la falta de actividad durante horas. Le había echo prometer a Charlie que nunca mas me obligaría a ir con él.

-¿Y me invitarás a tu pequeña fiesta?- preguntó burlón

Estaba a punto de responderle con un liso y llano "no" cuando la puerta se abrió para dejar paso a una Jessica con el pelo pegajoso, su top blanco con grandes manchas anaranjadas y una expresión de odio puro en su fea cara. Se le había corrido la tonelada de maquillaje que usaba y parecía lista para una película de horror.

Reí descaradamente. Me sentí orgullosa de mi acto de vandalismo.

Edward escondió su risa en una tos.

-Stanley siéntese.- Cope alzó apenas la mirada de su libro.

-Por favor sra Cope, debo ir a casa a ducharme. No puedo quedarme así mas tiempo. Mañana prometo recuperar la hora de detención- lloriqueó

-Stanley, usted golpeó a una compañera de clase sin motivo alguno. No es un acto digno de una señorita. Ahora siéntese y cumpla con su castigo.

-¡Pero mire lo que la muy animal me hizo!- se señaló a si misma sin ninguna falta. Sonreí socarronamente cuando me miró. Se puso roja de furia

-¡El lenguaje Stanley!- ya no había rastro de paciencia en la voz de nuestra profesora.

-Pero...- insistió la muy tonta

-¡Una palabra mas y la tendré aquí durante una semana! ¡Siéntese!

Jessica caminó hasta sentarse atrás de Edward echando humo por todos los orificios de su curerpo. Dejó sus cosas rudamente sobre el escritorio. Solté una risita y fingí enterrarme de nuevo en mi libro.

-¡Eddie!- susurró quejosamente

Alcé una ceja a mi ex mejor amigo. Hasta yo sabía que el odiaba ese apodo

El se volvió con cara de circunstancias

-Siéntate conmigo Eddie.- casi podía ver el puchero formándose en su desastrosa cara.

-No lo creo linda.

-Eddie- estaba usando un tono empalagosamente dulce- sé que no quieres sentarte con esa. Ven aquí conmigo.

Cullen suspiró

-Jessica, cariño...- respondió con su voz más seductora- apestas.

Escuché su exclamación ahogada mientras él se volvía. Reí para mis adentros. Edward era un idiota en toda regla, pero era muy cómico cuando quería serlo.

-¿Y, Swan? ¿Qué me dices de la fiesta?

Lo miré con mi mejor expresión indiferente pero a Jessica se le ocurrió abrir la boca de nuevo

-¡Eddie! No puedes salir con esta.

Me volví. Esta idiota seguía tratándome como una cosa.

- Ya te lo advertí.-blandí mi dedo amenazador - Una más y te mando directo al hospital.

Ahogó un grito

-¡Matona!

-¡Silencio Stanley!- ladró la anciana

-Si, silencio Stanley- repetí burlona. Ella apretó los dientes

Alguien golpeó la puerta atrayendo mi atención. Acto seguido entro Jasper ¡Gracias a Dios! Ya no quería estar aquí presenciando esta pelea de amantes. Me dirigió una rápida sonrisa antes de dirigirse a Cope.

-¿Jasper? ¿Tu también vienes a detención?- preguntó con cariño

La señora también tenía debilidad por mi amigo. ¡Jesús! Esta mujer necesitaba un hombre. Podría recomendarle a Charlie.

-No, sra Cope. Estoy aquí como mensajero. El director le envía esta nota.

Sonreí triunfante. Conocía el truco de Jasper. Lo habíamos usado en un par de ocasiones. Jasper llamaba al instituto haciéndose pasar por Charlie, una imitación que nos había tomado semanas perfeccionar. El había aprendido a sonar como mi padre y yo como su madre. De modo que el llamaba aquí diciendo que me necesitaba en casa porque tenía algún asunto oficial que atender. Como era el jefe de policía el director no preguntaba demasiado y me dejaba marchar. Y Jasper se aseguraba de rondar la oficina principal después de la llamada para asegurarse de que fuese quien pasara el mensaje. No queríamos más cómplices involucrados.

Era una táctica útil pero la usábamos muy pocas veces para no despertar sospechas.

La sra Cope alzó la vista

-Gracias querido. Srta Swan debe ir a su casa inmediatamente. Su padre la necesita

-Umm... si claro- puse mi mejor cara de sorpresa y recogí mis cosas con la ayuda de Jasper.

Edward me observó con su gloriosa ceja alzada. Le guiñé un ojo juguetonamente mientras salíamos.

-Un placer Cullen... Jessica -dije con mi tono amistoso. Me miró con odio- ...báñate.

Cerré la puerta y por segunda vez en el día escuché sus gritos histéricos.

Ambos nos reímos camino al estacionamiento.

-¿Por qué le tiraste refresco encima?

-Me empujó en gimnasia. Es tan estúpida.-dije mirándolo reprobatoriamente- No se como estuviste con ella.

-Fue por una noche, Bells y estaba borracho.- se defendió- Ni siquiera me acuerdo.

-Si bueno, una verguenza de todos modos.

-¿Qué hacemos hoy?- llegamos a su moto.

Una de las mejores cualidades de Jasper es que tenia una _Harley_, regalo de sus padres al cumplir los 16 años. Jasper era bastante responsable como conductor. No había tenido jamás un problema o un accidente. Yo adoraba la moto.

-Um, no sé-

-¿Te llevo a casa?- me pasó un casco

El me había recogido en la mañana, después que Charlie se hubiese ido, claro.

-¿Dónde quedaron las cervezas?- pregunté

-En mi casa.

-Allá entonces- sonrió -¿Me dejarás conducir?- puse mi mejor cara de niña buena.

-Sólo si prometes no repetir lo de Jessica y yo.

Reí -Prometido- levanté mi mano y la dejé sobre mi corazón solemnemente.

Me senté y mi amigo se colocó detrás de mi. Se agarró a mi cintura

-¡Hola, Jasper!-

Nos volvimos al mismo tiempo para ver a Alice Brandon pasar a un lado. Ella estaba un poco sonrojada mientras saludaba a mi amigo con su pequeña mano. Alice era una de las chicas buenas del instituto, porrista y con excelentes notas. Era bastante agradable pero muy tímida. Bajita, delgada y con el pelo negro corto apuntando en muchas direcciones. Hace un tiempo que a ella le gustaba mi amigo.

-¡Hola Bella!- dijo con menos entusiasmo. Yo sabía que la imagen que Jazz y yo entregábamos al mundo era de una pareja, aunque jamás lo habíamos sido. Tampoco teníamos interés de hacerlo. Eramos amigos, pero Alice debía pensar lo contrario pues era bastante efusiva con todos a excepción de mi. Los celos eran una emoción poderosa y bastante evidente en ella.

-¡Hey Alice!- respondimos los dos a un tiempo.

-¿Sabes?- le dije a Jasper una vez que la pelinegra se alejó- Deberías intentar algo con ella. Le gustas

-¿Alice Brandon?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Nada, es sólo que... es demasiado buena

Me reí

-¿Y?

-Necesito emociones mas fuertes

-No la conoces Jazz, puede que te lleves una sorpresa.

-No se- dijo meditando. Luego me miró.- ¿Por qué no te buscas un niño bien para ti entonces? ¿Mike Newton?

Hice una mueca.

-Ew, no.

-Además, no me metería con la mejor amiga de Cullen

A pesar de ser tan diferentes Alice era la mejor amiga de Edward junto con Emmett. No tenían absolutamente nada en común con ella pero por una extraña e incomprensible razón eran un trío bastante unido.

-Si, podría ser un problema. Pero Alice sería una mejoría comparada con las tontas con que usualmente sales

Me guiñó divertido y me dio un apretón en la cintura

-Eres mi número uno Bells, que no se te olvide

Puse los ojos en blanco y puse en marcha la querida _Harley. _

La enorme casa de Jasper estaba en el centro del pueblo. Sus padres eran empresarios de la zona, eran muy acaudalados y no pasaban mucho tiempo con él. De ahí que siempre estuviésemos juntos. Charlie estaba siempre en la comisaría o de pesca y los padres de Jasper generalmente de viaje por el país. Se los podía ver en muchas páginas sociales de revistas.

En su casa estaba Annie, la ama de llaves que hacía de madre para él. Era una mujer de unos 50 años buena y muy ingenua, cualidades que nos venían como anillo al dedo.

Ella nos estaba esperando con algunos dulces caseros. No sabía como con Jasper no eramos obesos con toda la comida que ella siempre preparaba.

-Jazzito- ese era el apodo para mi amigo, algo que el odiaba con todo su corazón- sus padres llamaron esta mañana.

-¿Y que dijeron?- preguntó con poco interés mientras nos peleábamos por el manjar.

-Su prima Rosalie se viene a vivir aquí por un tiempo.

Nos quedamos inmóviles en nuestra posición de lucha

-¿Qué?

-Si, si. Llamaron esta mañana y me dijeron que sus tíos estaban teniendo problemas con ella. Creo que la niña carece de disciplina

-¿Y la mandan aquí como castigo?- pregunté

-Parece que si Bellita- ese era mi apodo. Annie tenía un don especial con los sobrenombres irritantes.

-No me acuerdo mucho de ella- dijo Jasper sombríamente. No le hacía gracia vivir con su prima.

-Ha estado viajando con sus padres desde pequeña- dijo Annie mientras nos servía jugo- Al parecer no estaba muy contenta por lo que la mandan aquí.

-Genial

-Vamos Jazz, puede que sea interesante.

- Si claro. ¿Cuando llega?

-En una semana

- Bien. Annie nos vamos a mi habitación.

Ella nos guiñó. Otra que creía que eramos pareja

La habitación de Jasper era mas grande que el segundo piso entero de mi casa. Me lancé a la cama mientras mi amigo abría su frigobar y me alcanzaba una cerveza. El lo tenía con un candado para que Annie no incursionara en nuestros hábitos alcohólicos. Le habíamos dicho que manteníamos hongos para nuestra clase de biología y que no debía abrirse jamás. Esa información fue suficiente para que la ama de llaves se mantuviese apartada.

-Cuéntame de Rosalie- abrí su laptop distraídamente

Se sentó a mi lado y me pasó un brazo por los hombros

-La he visto muy poco. Es parecida a mi madre, ya sabes, rubia alta ojos azules. Tiene un carácter de los mil demonios

-¿Cuándo la viste por última vez?

-Mmm...- tomó un trago- hace unos 2 años

-¿Qué edad tiene?- pregunté tecleando en algunas carpetas

-17 igual que nosotros

-Genial. Imagino que se inscribirá en el instituto.

-Probablemente

-¿Por qué no te agrada la idea?- abrí una que decía "videos"

-No se Bells, estoy acostumbrado a estar solo...

Unos gemidos interrumpieron. Miré la pantalla. Había una pareja en pleno acto sexual ante mis ojos.

-Mierda Jazz. ¿podrías avisarme antes de abrir tus películas pornográficas?- dije cerrando el computador violentamente

-No me averguenzo de ello cariño.

-Lo sé

Dos horas mas tarde estábamos un poco borrachos. Jugábamos a encestar la pequeña pelota de basquetball en una cesta en su pared. Por supuesto el era mejor. Yo había nacido casi sin coordinación y debido a mi estado "feliz", ahora era absolutamente nula.

Su celular sonó.

-Contesta Bells. Es probablemente mi padre.- a el no le agradaba mucho hablar con sus progenitores

Lo cogí y no reconocí el número.

-Hola, celular de Jazzito.¿Como puedo ayudarle?- puse mi voz de secretaria sexy mientras mi amigo me lanzaba una almohada.

-¿Swan?- no era el padre de Jazz, pero su tono...

-¿Quién es?

-Edward

-¡Ah! Hola Cullen- Jasper puso cara de "que demonios". Me encogí de hombros- ¿Cómo estuvo detención? ¿Hiciste un trío con Stanley y Cope?

Escuché su risa aterciopelada

-Cuando quieras te invito cariño.

-¡Que honor! Te paso a Jazz, Cullen

-No es necesario. Tu también tienes que escuchar.

-¿Eh?- puse el altavoz. Jazz se acercó tambaleante

-Cullen ¿que pasa?

-Whitlock

La tensión se notaba incluso a través de el teléfono.

-Ya saben que el festival de primavera es en un par de semanas

-¿Nos llamas para que reservemos una vuelta en la rueda de la fortuna?- me reí

-Muy graciosa, srta. Torpeza. No, el punto es que Tanya hizo los grupos para la organización y repartió las tareas. Como ninguno de nosotros fue a la reunión, nos asignó el puesto de tiro al blanco. Ya saben, con los rifles y los peluches de regalo.

Hubo un silencio denso

-¿Qué?- preguntamos Jazz y yo al mismo tiempo

-¿Nosotros tres?-

-Um, No... nosotros tres más Alice.

-¿No hay manera de salirse de esto?- preguntó Jazz irritado

-No lo creo, Whitlock. Cuentan como clases.

-Genial- masculló y se alejó

-Como sea, tenía que informarles. Mañana hay otra reunión después de clases.

-Ahí nos vemos Cullen

-Bien, adiós Swan

Jasper y yo nos miramos. ¡Genial! Cullen el idiota, que no se llevaba bien con Jazz bajo ningún concepto y era mi ex mejor amigo tenía que trabajar con nosotros. Y a eso había que sumarle una pequeña que estaba colada por mi actual mejor amigo y que parecía odiarme sin que yo tuviese ninguna culpa. ¡Simplemente genial!

* * *

><p><strong>Actualizaré seguido.<strong>

**Mi otra historia se viene luego, perdón pero formatearon mi compu y tuve que reescribirla, pero el fin de semana si o si aparece un capítulo nuevo, al igual que en esta**

**besos**

**cata!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Cap!**

**Personajes pertenecientes a S. Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

_Reunión del Festival de Primavera, Gimnasio Instituto de Forks_

_14:00 horas_

Tanya Denali llevaba hablando casi por una hora sin parar, sobre puestos, globos, cintas, entradas. ¡Una completa tortura! Ella era la presidenta del centro de alumnos. La estudiante ideal. Perfectamente bien vestida, alta, rubia, con buenas calificaciones, sociable, integrante del equipo de porristas y dirigía también las actividades de ayuda social. En mis propias palabras, un dolor en el trasero.

Jazz se había puesto su capucha y dormitaba apoyado en la pared de atrás con sus audífonos puestos, mientras yo jugaba con mi celular prehistórico. Estaba de mal humor porque no teníamos ninguna alternativa de escape. Además ese día era el blanco de las miradas asesinas de Jessica, Lauren y Jill, el trío de taradas que me odiaban aún mas que en el pasado, por mi hazaña de los refrescos.

-Pss... ¡Bella!

Miré alrededor y le sonreí a Mike. Me lanzó un papel que le dió a Jasper en pleno rostro.

-¿Qué mierda Bells?- reclamó en voz alta

Se hizo un silencio mientras yo me agachaba a recoger el mensaje y aguantaba la risa. Tanya miró escandalizada en nuestra dirección

-¡Swan y Whitlock! ¡Pongan atención!- bramó el sr Banner, que se paseaba por el recinto

-Si señor- dije

Nos observó como si fuésemos barro y dijo- Continúe Denali.

-Estas perdiendo tu encanto con Banner- susurró Jasper mientras la presidenta seguía con la lata. A este profesor generalmente me lo echaba al bolsillo.

-Lo recuperaré- respondí restándole importancia.

-¿Qué me golpeó?

Le mostré la bola de papel, mientras la abría

_Tyler y yo estamos a cargo del puesto de hotdogs_

_Nos vendría bien la ayuda ¿quieres unirte?_

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco

-¿Newton?

Asentí mientras buscaba un lápiz

-No se da por vencido

-Somos amigos, Jazz- respondí mientras escribía

-No creo que lo tenga tan claro- se puso sus audífonos y regresó al sueño

_Ya tengo asignado el tiro al blanco_

_Jazz, Cullen, Brandon y yo._

_Tanya nos designó_

Se lo lancé. Mike lo leyó al segundo y me miró con sorpresa. Me encogí de hombros y me levanté para ir al casino. Tenía hambre. Con Jazz nos habíamos pasado la hora de almuerzo en la biblioteca terminando un trabajo a último minuto.

-¡Ey!- lo sacudí por el hombro- ¿Quieres algo para comer?

-Um... si, algo dulce- respondió patosamente

Me dirigí al casino y compré caramelos y unas galletas para mi. Estaba tomando el cambio cuando sentí un ruido atrás. Giré justo para encontrarme a "las tres chifladas". Alcé una ceja.

-Jess, no te reconocí sin refresco de naranja encima-

No estoy segura de que entendiera mi insulto. Abrió la boca y la cerró como un pez fuera del agua y luego se recobró. Puso sus manos en las caderas

-Escúchame Swan, te lo voy a decir sólo una vez. Aléjate de Mike.

Sonreí

-¿Y si no lo hago?- me crucé de brazos

- Vas a desear nunca haber venido- respondió Jill

-La frase es "nunca haber nacido", idiota. - dije

-Como sea. Será mejor para ti que no te acerques a Mike.-

-Es mío- agregó la líder

-Mmm... no, no me da la gana. ¿Qué vas a hacer Jess? ¿Darme una patada con tus tacones de mujer barata?

Ahogó un grito.

-¿Qué me dijiste?

-Ya me escuchaste retrasada mental. Mejor aléjate tu de mi. Mi paciencia tiene un límite. Y créeme no quieres sobrepasarlo, rubiecita.

Apretó los labios y me giré hacia al gimnasio

-¡Ya me quitaste a Jasper!- gritó histéricamente- ¡No me vas a hacer lo mismo con Mike!

Me congelé en mi sitio _¿Qué?_

-¿De que estupidez hablas?- Jessica parecía poseída por algún ente del mal

-Yo no se lo que es lo que vio Jasper en ti, ¡pero a Mike no lo vas a engatusar Swan! ¡No te voy a dejar!

¿A la tonta esta le gustaba Jasper? Me reí

-Eres tan ridícula Stanley- sacudí mi cabeza y seguí mi camino escuchando algunos gritos a mis espaldas

-¡Te vas a arrepentir!

-¡Estúpida!

-¡Aléjate de MIke!

Jasper se iba a morir de la risa cuando le contara. ¿Quién lo diría? Ella había estado colada por mi amigo. No es que la culpara. Jazz era genial. Quizás ahora entendía mejor su odio hacia mi. Pero ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué todo el mundo pensaba en Jasper y en mi como pareja? ¿Que la gente no tenia vida propia que andaba inventando romances?

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con que el discurso de Tanya ya había finalizado y la gente estaba por todo el lugar haciendo caos. Jazz no se veía en las cercanías

-¡Swan!

Edward estaba en el extremo opuesto agitándo sus brazos como un molino. Mientras me acercaba no pude evitar pensar lo bien que se veía con sus jeans claros y su polera verde que le resaltaba los ojos ¿por qué tenía que ser tan patán? Alice estaba a su lado removiendo unas cajas. Cuando su amigo me llamó me miró con una curiosa expresión en sus ojos miel.

-Hey chicos- los saludé cuando llegué- ¿ya empezamos con los preparativos?

-El instituto nos va a dar el puesto, ya sabes, el lugar físico- me informó Edward mientras sacaba sacaba unos cartones- Nosotros tenemos que hacer el resto. Los carteles, los rifles, los premios.

-Ok-

-Con Alice pensamos que deberíamos hacer una rifa o alguna otra actividad lucrativa para juntar el dinero para los premios. Podría ser vender comida o quizás hacer lavado de autos- me miró alzando sus cejas- ya sabes, Swan te pones un biquini y ¡listo!

-Muy gracioso, herpes- hizo una mueca y Alice rió-. ¿Quieres que nos congelemos?

-Era sólo una idea, cariño. Aparte de eso tenemos que conseguir pistolas o rifles

-Charlie tiene rifles.- agregué sentándome- Se los puedo pedir. Lo único es que tendremos que comprar de las balas inofensivas. Pero en lo que respecta a los rifles, estoy segura de que los podremos ocupar

-Un problema menos. Bien pensado, torpecilla

Le lancé una cartulina mientras reíamos. A veces era muy fácil recordar porque Edward y yo habíamos sido amigos en el pasado. Pasamos los siguientes quince minutos seleccionando cartones para los carteles y cortando otros en forma de circulo para que fueran nuestro "blanco". Fue ahí cuando me percaté de que sólo eramos tres.

-¿Han visto a Jasper?

El rostro de Edward se ensombreció y Alice desenterró su nariz de una caja

-No- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Creo que dijo que iría a buscarte

-¿Y me lo dices ahora Cullen?- saqué mi móvil y efectivamente tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Jazz y un mensaje de texto. Conociéndolo seguramente pensó que me había fugado o me había fracturado el cráneo cayéndome por las escaleras.

-No preguntaste antes -lo ignoré y llamé de vuelta. No alcancé a saludar y ya estaba gritándome

_-¿Se puede saber donde demonios te metiste? Te estado buscando por todo el maldito instituto._-los gritos eran claramente audibles para mi público. Edward y Alice me observaron divertidos-_ Me encontré con la estúpida de Jessica gritando que te iba a matar y te iba a descuartizar. Pensé que te tenían en un casillero encerrada, he estado revisando hasta los baños de mujeres ¿Sabes lo que significa eso Swan? Pensé que te podías haber caído ¿Por qué demonios no contestabas el jodido celular? Fuí a la enfermería..._

-Jasper ¡cállate!- grité de vuelta ¿que culpa tenía yo de que fuera un histérico?- Estoy en el gimnasio hace quince minutos.

_-¿Ah?_

-En el gimnasio, exagerado. Fui a comprar y volví directo aquí.- bufé

_-¿En el gimnasio?- _repitió

-¿Dónde mas iba a estar?

_-¡Maldita sea Bells! ¿por qué te demoraste tanto?- _seguía furioso

-Tuve dificultades con Jessica. Para de dar vueltas y ven.

La linea quedo el silencio. El muy desquiciado me había cortado. Sacudí mi cabeza. Jazz era tan fatalista. Yo sabía que mi mala suerte y mi torpeza era cosa seria, pero no era para tanto.

-¿Se preocupa mucho por ti verdad?- era la primera vez que Alice me preguntaba algo. Alcé mi vista

-Sí, un poco demasiado. Como cualquier hermano mayor- respondí como si no fuera la gran cosa. Yo sabía que ella iba a meditar y re-meditar mis palabras.

-¿Hermano mayor?- preguntó Cullen sarcástico.- Vamos Swan, no mientas. Todo el mundo sabe que son algo mas.

-No sabía que aparte de libertino eras de los chismosos, Cullen.

Hizo una mueca.

-Jazz y yo solo somos amigos. - continué cortando un cartón.

-¿Y por que parecen siameses?- Edward me miraba fijo

-No sé, lo pasamos bien. Tenemos gustos comunes. No es tan raro, Cullen.

-No es lo que dice Lauren

-Ya... ¿y que es lo que dice tu novia?

Se encogió de hombros. Alice me contestó

-Dice que ustedes están juntos hace años y que...- se sonrojó

Esperé en silencio

-Que lo engañas con Mike

Me eché a reír.

-Esa víbora.- sacudí mi cabeza- No, Alice. Salí un par de veces con Mike pero ahora somos amigos. Además eso de andar con varias personas a la vez no es lo mio -miré significativamente a Edward, quien entrecerro los ojos- a pesar de lo que diga ese trío de arpías.-

Alice me dio una sonrisa rápida, mientras Jasper se materializó a mi lado con el mismo aspecto de una toro salvaje

Hablé antes de que siguiera despotricando

-¡Lo siento! No estaba atenta al móvil. Pero tu estabas exagerando- le pasé los caramelos como soborno emocional

-¿Con tu mala suerte? No lo creo. - dijo tomándolos

Hice una mueca. Jasper me despeinó

-Esta bien, peque. Me alegro que estés bien.

El ambiente se tensionó un poco con Jasper trabajando. No había una directa hostilidad entre Edward y mi amigo, pero el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo entre ellos. Se dirigieron como máximo cinco palabras durante la hora siguiente. A diferencia de Alice que se volvía cada vez más amable y conversadora.

Mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo

-¿Hola?

-Bella, querida soy Caroline ¿cómo estás?-

-¡Oh! Hola sra. Whitlock. Bien gracias ¿como está usted?- le hice señas a mi amigo.

-Cariño, sabes que puedes llamarme Caroline. ¿Sabes si esta mi hijo por ahi? Lo llamo y no contesta.

-Claro. Se lo paso. Adiós sra. Whit... Caroline.

-Cuídate linda

Le pasé el aparato a Jazz que se alejó. El no había visto a sus padres hace un par de meses. Se suponía que debían llegar el fin el semana. No tenía que ser una genio para saber que llamaban para avisar que no llegarían. Siempre era lo mismo.

Suspiré cansinamente. Me pregunté cual de nosotros dos, Jasper o yo, teníamos peor suerte con nuestros progenitores. Es cierto que yo contaba con Charlie, pero no teníamos una relación cercana. Mi madre se había ido a Phoenix hace unos años y había encontrado un hombre más joven que la hacía feliz. No la culpaba por irse. Desde niña entendí que ella detestaba Forks, pero con ella también se había ido cualquier intento de una relación madre-hija normal. Hablábamos algunas veces al mes, pero era más por cortesía que por otra cosa. Ya no la extrañaba, o me obligaba a no hacerlo. Sabía que no había solución para el problema, de modo que encerrarme en mi angustia nunca había sido opción

Trataba de pensar en Reneé lo menos posible, y sabía que mi padre también hacía lo mismo.

El caso de mi amigo no era tan diferente. Si bien Annie era un regalo del cielo, no podía reemplazar a sus padres. Jazz e había criado con todo el dinero del mundo pero sin soporte emocional. Había crecido solo, esa era la razón de que, a pesar de los deslices y la actitud rebelde, fuese bastante maduro. Era serio cuando tenía que serlo, intuitivo por naturaleza y bastante protector.

-¿Cómo van chicos?

Los tres alzamos la vista para ver a Tanya mirándonos con su sonrisa de comercial.

-Todo bien por aquí Tanya- contestó Alice con cierta molestia en su voz ¿Se llevarían mal? ¿Acaso no eran porristas?

-Me alegro. Quería disculparme contigo Edward

El aludido la miró interrogante.

-Siento no haber podido integrarte en mi grupo y que tuvieses que trabajar con gente que no es de tu agrado- mis ojos salieron disparados hacia Tanya- Hice lo mejor que pude, pero no logré evitar que trabajaras con...- apuntó hacia mi con su cabeza. Mi boca se abrió- Se que es terrible para ti, vas a tener que compartir con ella durante los próximos días. Lo lamento mucho Eddie, pero vas a tener que soportarla.- me miró como chicle en su zapato.

Empecé a hervir de rabia, aunque no estaba dispuesta a hacer un escena. Maldito Cullen. Era incluso más idiota de lo que pensaba. ¿En qué minuto considere la idea de que podía ser agradable?

-¿Soportarla?- pregunté amenazante- Supongo que te refieres a mi ¿verdad?

Edward se había puesto pálido.

-Tanya...- comenzó

-Contéstame Tanya- lo corté

-No te enojes, Isabella.-abrió sus ojos inocentemente- Es sólo que Eddie me dijo que haría cualquier cosa para no estar contigo en los grupos.

Eso dolió. Tenía claro que él ya no me importaba ni yo al él. La indiferencia era la pieza clave de nuestra relación. ¿Pero de ahí a que me repudiara en público? Había una gran diferencia.

-¿Eso dijo Eddie ah?- lo miré echando chispas. Se puso aún más blanco. _Eso es, ten miedo maldito._

-No es su culpa Isabella- la muy estúpida estaba consciente que odiaba mi nombre- Después de todo, hay gente que nos desagrada a primera vista.- se giró a Edward- Odio natural, eso es lo que me dijiste ¿verdad?

-Tanya cállate- exclamó Alice que también estaba un poco pálida.

Apenas la escuché. _Odio natural. _Eso dolió aún peor y pude sentir las lágrimas encaminándose, pero me obligué a devolverle la mirada fríamente a mi ex mejor amigo.

-¿Eso es lo que te provoco, Eddie?¿Odio natural?

-Bella...

-No, ¿sabes qué? Ni siquiera me importa.

-Bella...

-De echo te voy a ahorrar la molestia de mi compañía. Puedes irte.

Los tres me miraron con sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me escuchaste. Vete, yo cubriré tu parte del trabajo, no me importa. Estoy segura que los Alice, Jazz y yo podemos hacerlo sin tu ayuda. Puedes irte a formar grupo con Tanya.- observé a la platina- Estoy segura de que no tienes problema con eso ¿verdad?

-Bella no es tu decisión- dijo Edward recuperando los colores.

-Te estoy haciendo un favor, Eddie- le respondí con desprecio.

-Isabella, !que inmadura!- dijo Tanya con un brillo de triunfo en la mirada

-Escúchame, rubiecita de quinta. La próxima vez que se te ocurra hablar de mi como si fuera una cosa, piénsalo dos veces. No tengo ni un problema en borrarte la sonrisa con un par de golpes.

-¿Quién demonios te crees?-

Di un paso hacia ella

-Ya me escuchaste, Tanya. Tú y tu amigo mejor salgan de aquí. No les voy a imponer mas mi molesta presencia

Me vio por unos segundos y luego se perdió entre los estudiantes. Al mismo tiempo giré para marcharme, necesitaba calmarme, necesitaba respirar, necesitaba a Jasper. ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto? Hace años que lo había sacado de mi vida.

Un brazo me agarro antes de dar dos pasos. Edward me miraba entre avergonzado y furioso

-Suéltame-

-Bella, no puedes echarme-

-Curioso, porque es justo lo que acabo de hacer. Suéltame Edward.-

-Escúchame...

-¿Quieres repetirme que me odias?- su brazo me agarró mas fuerte y apretó la mandíbula- Lo oí claramente, idiota. Ahora déjame ir.

-Swan, yo...

-¡Suéltala Cullen!- Jasper eligió es momento para aparecer. Fulminó a Edward con la mirada y se puso a mi lado

-Esto no es de tu incumbencia.- dijo soltándome aunque no se movió ni un paso.

-Yo creo que sí.- avanzó

-Apártate Whitlock. Bella y yo tenemos que hablar.

Hizo un ademán para volver a acercarse pero Jazz le cortó el paso

-No se te ocurra volver a tocarla, Cullen

-No es problema tuyo si lo hago-

La distancia entre ellos era mínima, se miraban con furia a los ojos y algunos alumnos estaban empezando a mirar

Le puse una mano en el pecho a Jasper. Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que estaba a dos segundos de lanzarse a golpes.

-Cálmate Jazz. Edward ya se va.

-Bella...-

-¿Edward?- interrumpió Alice- Es mejor que te vayas, Edward

-No, yo...- ella lo tomó del brazo y lo empujó un poco hacia atrás.

-Pueden hablar después Edward, vete por el momento. Bella tiene razón, los tres podemos apañarnos al menos por hoy.

Se quedó estático por algunos segundos, luego me echó una mirada y se marchó del gimnasio.

-Gracias Alice

Ella me vio como disculpándose con la mirada.

-¿Qué carajos pasó?- preguntó el rubio

-Nada importante.- esquivé su mirada- Cullen ya no va a formar parte de nuestro grupo. Es todo.

-¿Por qué?- Jazz me conocía bastante para saber que yo le escondía algo, pero no quería explicarle. Si lo hacía sin duda iría en busca de Edward para golpearlo, y aunque se lo mereciera, no deseaba que mi amigo se metiera en mas problemas. Quizás se lo dijera una vez dejado el instituto.

-Diferencias de opinión.- respondió Alice. Supuse que ella también temía un enfrentamiento- ¿Saben, chicos? Creo que hemos avanzado bastante por hoy. Mañana podemos seguir organizando todo. ¿Que les parece si lo dejamos hasta aquí?

Jasper la miró sospechosamente

-Estoy de acuerdo- dije

-Bella ¿me acompañarías a dejar esto al salón de arte? - preguntó amablemente- Jasper ¿podrías guardar los carteles por mientras?

Claramente esta chica tenía una vena organizadora, cosa que no me esperaba. Parecía que dar órdenes era natural en ella. Me agradó.

-Claro- respondimos

Tomé todo lo que pude y salimos al pasillo.

-Bella...- comenzó vacilante- ¿estás enfadada conmigo?

Me giré sorprendida

-No, Alice ¿por qué lo estaría?

-Um...porque soy su amiga

-Alice ¿tu tampoco querías formar grupo conmigo?

-No... es decir.. Si, yo no tengo ningún problema contigo. Me agradas

Le sonreí

-Entonces no hay problema. Alice. Tu también me agradas

Era verdad pensé mientras entrábamos al salón. La conocía poco pero tenía la curiosa sensación que Alice era una pequeña caja de sorpresas. Ella era muy diferente a mi, pero me agradaría tenerla como amiga. Las únicas dos que había tenido en la vida era Angela y Leah. La primera era una chica sencilla y buena, cualidades que eran extrañas de encontrar en el instituto. Teníamos algunas clases juntas y compartíamos bastante. Leah era una amiga de infancia y la veía algunas veces cuando acompañaba a Charlie a La Push, una reserva india, donde vivían algunos de sus amigos.

Por alguna razón congeniaba mejor con los chicos. No era que me llevara mal con las chicas, pero no era cercana a ellas. Tenía buena relación con muchas, pero no iba mas allá de un saludo o una conversación sin importancia. Y no hacía falta mencionar que el equipo entero de porristas me odiaba, con la presidenta del centro de alumnos incluida. Quizás en verdad yo expelía un _odio natural, _como Cullen lo había expresado.

-Bella - llamó Alice una vez de vuelta en los pasillos- Creo que quizás te gustaría saber que Edward no quiso...

Moví la mano para interrumpirla

-No, Alice. Sé que es tu amigo, pero no necesitas defenderlo ante mi. La verdad, no me importa- quise creer lo que estaba diciendo.- Sólo me molestó que no me lo dijera y hubiese hablado como si yo fuese una peste. sobre todo delante de esa gallina clueca.

Ella retorció las manos nerviosamente. Parecía que se estuviese muriendo de ganas de decir algo

-Quizás deberías hablar con el.

-No me interesa.- respondí retomando el camino

-Pero...

-Alice, de verdad. No quiero hablar de Edward. Me agradas mucho y no deseo pelear ¿podemos dejar el tema de tu amigo?¿para conservar la paz?

Suspiró derrotada

-De acuerdo.

Ese día había ido al instituto en mi camioneta. Era una Chevy de los años 50 y yo la adoraba. _El Trasto_, como lo llamaba, le daría verguenza a cualquiera pero no a mi. Tenía personalidad y la capacidad de reducir a chatarra a los autos mas modernos. Jasper había venido en su propio auto, un BMW último modelo. Era precioso, pero ambos preferíamos su moto, que se encontraba en un taller mecánico desde esta mañana. Mi amigo le había detectado "un ruido extraño", por lo que la había llevado a Port Angels.

Después de despedirnos de una Alice todavía apenada, nos dirigimos al estacionamiento.

-¿Me dirás que paso?

-¿No tienes que ir a buscar a Hayley?- respondí refiriéndome a la moto

Mi amigo la había llamado así, diciendo que era el amor de su vida (Harley=Hayley semejanza de sonido)

-Bells...-

Lo miré con cara de poco amigos

-Mañana Jazz...

-Pero...

-¿Quieres que te cuente algo chistoso?- lo interrumpí. Entrecerró los ojos ante mi obvio cambio de tema- Jessica Stanley me enfrentó esta tarde para decirme que me alejara de Mike y adivina quién salió en la conversación.

-¿Quién?

-Tú.- me reí- ¿Sabías que ella estaba colada por ti?

-¿Qué?

-Sí, dijo algo sobre que era mi culpa que ne estuviesen juntos.

Jazz rió y empezó a sacudir su cabeza

-Después de la noche que pasamos juntos ella pensó que le pediría ser mi novia ¿te imaginas?- se estremeció- Yo le había dejado muy claro que era sólo diversión.

-Creo que no te entendió

-Bueno, no es mi culpa ser irresistible

Le golpeé el hombro y rió mas fuerte.

-¿Ahora me dirás que fue lo que pasó? - Mi amigo era como un perro con un hueso. No lo soltaba

-Quizá otro día. No es importante- me encaminé a mi trasto

Hizo una mueca de desaprobación, me detuvo y luego me abrazó

-Esta bien, peque. Sólo recuerda que estoy aquí. Somos los dos, siempre-

La última frase siempre era una forma de animarnos mutuamente. Era verdad, en muchos sentidos, éramos solo los dos. Y eso era un poco deprimente pero a la vez muy reconfortante.

Lo besé en la mejilla

-Lo sé ¿nos vemos mas tarde?

-Um... no sé cuanto me va a llevar Hayley, te llamaré.

-Ok

Llegué donde Charlie minutos después.

El todavía no estaba en casa y me dediqué a preparar la cena. Intenté dejar mi mente en blanco pero fracasé estrepitosamente. Después de decidir que ya no tenía apetito y dejarle la comida en el horno a mi padre, subí las escaleras.

Tenía trabajos pendientes pero no estaba de ánimos para pensar en deberes. Me dejé caer derrotada sobre mi cama. Cierto personaje de ojos verdes se negaba a abandonar mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué demonios me odiaba tanto? Hasta donde yo sabía jamás había hecho algo para perjudicarlo. ¡Todo lo contrario! Hasta hace algunos años éramos como uña y carne. Y luego de eso solo nos habíamos distanciado, o mejor dicho él me había hecho a un lado. Si alguien tenía motivos para estar enojada esa debía ser yo.

Pero la pregunta en realidad era ¿por qué me importaba tanto? No debía. Cullen ya no estaba en mi vida y desde que se había convertido en el patán mas grande de todos los tiempos, no me agradaba. Trataba a a todas las chicas como basura, satisfacía sus deseos con ellas y luego, si te he visto no me acuerdo. Muchas veces había presenciado a la nueva víctima de Cullen llorando en los baños y lo que era peor, algunas peleándose por el. ¿A quién podía agradarle semejante espécimen? Me pregunte como Carlisle y Esme, dos de las mejores personas que conocía, tenían un hijo así.

Era atractivo, estaba claro, pero lo que tenía de bello al mismo tiempo lo tenía de imbécil.

Y resulta que el me odiaba. Eso dolía, por que eso significaba que no solo la parte idiota de Edward me odiaba, sino también su otra parte, la que yo había conocido desde que éramos niños. El era agradable, tierno, preocupado, todo un caballero. Y sabía que ese aspecto de su personalidad debía estar por alguna parte. Pero por el momento el patán había ganado.

_..._

_Estaba en su habitación. Siempre me había gustado mas que la mía, porque era mas grande y tenía vista al bosque y a un pequeño río que pasaba por atrás de su casa. Luchaba por contener las lágrimas y no parecer patética._

_-Me lo prometiste, Edward_

_-Bella, lo siento. Pero Victoria me invitó a salir ¡Victoria, Bella!- dijo emocionado- No podía negarme_

_-Era importante que fueras conmigo..._

_No quise decirle que mis padres se habían peleado otra vez y por eso era importante que fuésemos al cine. Quería salir de casa y necesitaba a mi mejor amigo. Cada vez pasábamos menos tiempo juntos. Edward se había puesto guapo y llamaba mucho la atención en el Instituto._

_-Bella, podemos ir mañana a ver la película.- estaba rogándome con la mirada- El cine va a seguir allí. Además, esto es importante para mi. Victoria me gusta desde hace tiempo, tu sabes_

_-Si..- suspiré_

_-Así que alégrate por mi ¿de acuerdo?- me miró con sus orbes esmeraldas y su sonrisa blanca. Sonreí en respuesta_

_-De acuerdo - dije y me encaminé a la puerta_

_-Nos vemos mañana, Bells_

_Ese era el apodo que me había inventado. A mi me agradaba Bella, pero el dijo que todo el mundo me llamaba así y que el debía ser diferente. Me nombró Bells (campanas) porque decía que mi risa era musical y sonaba como campanitas en el viento._

_-Bye, Ed._

...

El ruido de la ventana me despertó.¡Jesús! Ni hasta en sueños podía escapar de Cullen. Me levanté con desgana pero otro ruido me sobresaltó y giré hacia la ventana con el corazón acelerado. No sabía si Charlie estaba en casa. ¿Y si eran ladrones?

Una mano apareció y golpeó el cristal. Suspiré de alivio. Jasper tenía la loca idea de trepar por el árbol y entrar en mi cuarto en las noches. Muchas veces se aburría y venía a visitarme. A mi padre le hubiesen dado varios ataques cardíacos seguidos si se enterara la de veces que mi amigo había dormido conmigo. No es que hiciéramos más que eso, pero de todas maneras mejor mantenerlo en secreto. Yo también había usado la ventana como vía de escape en ocasiones.

Caminé en la oscuridad y levanté el vidrio.

-Pensé que...- el "ibas a llamarme" se perdió en mi garganta.

Mi boca se abrió hasta el suelo

-Cullen ¿que mierda haces aquí?

* * *

><p><strong>Déjenme sus opiniones y saludos<strong>

**Besos**

**Cata!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí con nuevo cap!**

**Antes que nada unas aclaraciones**

**Para Cullen House... Si, habrá Jacob. Aparecerá en un par de capítulos mas para revolver el gallinero jajajjajaja**

**Para Tamy, la verdad es que a Jazz no le gusta Bella. Tienen una relación muy cercana y en algún momento las cosas se pondrán confusas, pero en realidad no le gusta.**

**Lo otro.. estoy muy agradecida de sus saludos pero hay mucha gente que lee y no me deja nada :( (esto se ve en los traffic stats) Por fis, sus comentarios son mi unica paga y la motivacion para seguir**

**eso... disfruten!**

**Personajes pertenecientes a S. Meyer**

* * *

><p>...<p>

_El ruido de la ventana me despertó.¡Jesús! Ni hasta en sueños podía escapar de Cullen. Me levanté con desgana pero otro ruido me sobresaltó y giré hacia la ventana con el corazón acelerado. No sabía si Charlie estaba en casa. ¿Y si eran ladrones?_

_Una mano apareció y golpeó el cristal. Suspiré de alivio. Jasper tenía la loca idea de trepar por el árbol y entrar en mi cuarto en las noches. Muchas veces se aburría y venía a visitarme. A mi padre le hubiesen dado varios ataques cardíacos seguidos si se enterara la de veces que mi amigo había dormido conmigo. No es que hiciéramos más que eso, pero de todas maneras mejor mantenerlo en secreto. Yo también había usado la ventana como vía de escape en ocasiones._

_Caminé en la oscuridad y levanté el vidrio._

_-Pensé que...- el "ibas a llamarme" se perdió en mi garganta_

_Mi boca se abrió hasta el suelo_

_-Cullen ¿que mierda haces aquí?_

...

**Capítulo III**

_Casa del Jefe Swan, Forks_

_21:22 horas_

Edward estaba medio colgando del marco de la ventana. Tenía un pie precariamente apoyado sobre una de las ramas del árbol y el otro balanceándose en el aire.

-¡Déjame entrar Swan!-

Lo miré con ojos desorbitados ¿Sería que acaso seguía soñando? Era muy probable. ¿En que universo Cullen escalaría hasta mi ventana? Miré a mi alrededor buscando indicios de que esto fuera un juego de mi inconciente, pero mi habitación se veia tan normal como siempre.

-¡Swan!- insistió. Parecía que en cualquier momento se fuese a caer, y por mas que la visión de el quebrándose un par de huesos me resultara atractiva, no quería cargar con eso en mi conciencia.

Me moví dejándole espacio para entrar. El tomó un impulso y se precipitó adentro cayendo con la misma gracia de un elefante.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- le pregunté

Se levantó jadeando. Su estado era lamentable, pantalón roto, barro en la camisa, un pequeño corte en la mejilla y completamente mojado por la lluvia infaltable de Forks. _Casi _me hizo sentir pena por él. En mi estado de letargo todavía no creía lo que veían mis ojos.

Se desordenó el cabello.

-Um... yo venía a hablar.- luego hizo lo peor que pudo hacer en ese minuto. Sonrió. El muy imbécil estúpido tarado arrogante _sonrió_.

Y en ese momento, todo lo acontecido en la tarde regresó de golpe a mi cabeza. Su odio hacia mi persona, el dejarme en ridículo frente a Tanya, la lamentable escena con Jasper, la rabia y el dolor que había sentido desde ese minuto... Y enfurecí, perdí todo el raciocinio y vi todo rojo. Me arrepentí de no haberlo dejado caer de la ventana cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Tomé lo primero que vi. Un libro. Se lo lancé a la cabeza con fuerza. Le dio en la frente y se tambaleó hacia atrás.

-¿Qué...?-

-¡¿Pero quién demonios te crees?- rugí

Tomé otra cosa en mis manos, ni tiempo me dio para ver que era y lo ataqué de nuevo. Mi mochila dio justo en su estómago y un ruido ahogado salió de su garganta. Me giré buscando más proyectiles pero el fue mas rápido. Me tomó por el brazo y me giró.

-Deja de atacarme- masculló

Mi mano libre viajó hasta su rostro pero la atrapó sin dificultad con la suya. La distancia entre nuestros rostros era casi inexistente.

-No quieres hacer eso-

Mi furia estaba alcanzando un límite nunca antes sospechado

-¡Claro que quiero, maldito infeliz! Si no te largas ahora...-

-¿Qué, Swan? ¿Me vas a atacar con tu almohada?- preguntó burlón.

Dejé escapar un patético gruñido y lo pisé tan fuerte como pude. Soltó un juramento pero no abandonó su agarre.

-Suéltame- amenacé

-No-

Me preparé para pisarlo de nuevo pero el pareció leer mis pensamientos porque movió sus pies y en un rápido movimiento me lanzó a la cama y se puso arriba. Inmovilizó mis extremidades con las suyas. El todavía estaba jadeante y me miraba con ojos intensos mientras nos separaban algunos centímetros.

Mi respiración se cortó y mi corazón se aceleró ridículamente ante su cercanía. Empecé a respirar dificultosamente. No podía hablar, ninguna jodida palabra venía a mis labios en ese instante.

-Vas a escucharme- musitó y recuperé mis capacidades mentales ante su tono autoritario.

_Ni muerta_

¿Qué derecho tenía a tironearme y a ordenarme cosas? Yo no quería nada de el. Así que en un movimiento digno de las peleas por televisión, impulsé mi cabeza hacia adelante y le di tan fuerte como pude con mi propia frente.

El golpe me dejó viendo luces multicolores. ¡Carajo! Dolía como los mil demonios. Escuché un grito ahogado y la presión sobre mi cuerpo desapareció. Me llevé las manos a la frente. ¡Genial! Ahora por culpa del idiota sin escrúpulos yo iba a quedar con daño cerebral.

¡Infeliz!

Giré sobre la cama e intenté levantarme pero estaba mareada. Mi cerebro parecía estar martilléandome desde adentro. ¿Cómo lo hacían parecer tan fácil en las películas? Un simple golpe con la cabeza y la víctima quedaba libre de su captor ¡Que mentira!. Me sentía igual como si hubiese estrellado mi cabeza contra concreto.

-¡Joder, Bella! ¿Que mierda te pasa?

Mis oídos apenas registraron las palabras y gemí apretando mis manos sobre el chichón que comenzaba a latir espantosamente.

La sombra que estaba a un lado se movió y Edward quedó frente a mi sobándose la nariz. Tenía los ojos húmedos. Debí alegrarme por su dolor pero el mio propio me lo impedía.

-Déjame ver-

-Vete- el dolor me hizo cerrar los ojos.

Suspiró

-¿Por qué siempre haces todo tan difícil? Quita las manos.

-No, vete-

Sentí sus manos sobre las mías. Las quitó delicadamente de mi frente y se quedó algunos segundos en silencio. Sentí su mirada sobre mi como un haz de rayos X examinándome.

-Necesitas hielo.

Abrí los ojos para verlo levantarse y encaminarse a la puerta. Lo tomé por el brazo instintivamente

-Charlie- susurré. Aunque quizás no estaba. Después de todos los gritos y los golpes debería haber venido a investigar.

-No está la patrulla- contestó

-¿Y por que carajos no tocaste la puerta?

Se encongió de hombros mientras encendía la luz.

-Sabía que no abrirías- dijo y se esfumó por la puerta

Me apoyé en el respaldo de la cama intentando no pensar demasiado. Nunca más iba a intentar un golpe como ese. No sacaba nada imitando los movimientos de la lucha libre si iba a quedar herida y maltrecha como ahora, por mucho que mi contrincante se lo mereciera. Además, Cullen no había dado demasiadas muestras de dolor.

_Maldito_

Apareció unos segundos después sujetando un bulto contra su nariz y me entregó otro semejante. Eran unos hielos envueltos en paños de cocina. Mascullé algo parecido a un agradecimiento, mientras lo observaba.

De todas las veces que me imaginé a Edward de vuelta en mi habitación, esta jamás se paso por mi mente. Era tan patético que comencé a reír. Quizás el golpe me había dejado media estúpida o algo. Mi enojo parecía haber remitido considerablemente despues del cabezazo. El me miró como si estuviese loca y puso los ojos en blanco. Se acercó al espejo y examinó su rostro. Su nariz estaba adquiriendo un tono morado rápidamente. Mi frente no debía estar mucho mejor.

Necesitaba una distracción. Saqué unos cigarros de mi mesita de noche y encendí uno. Le ofrecí otro al adonis, que me vió sorprendido a través del espejo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya se te pasó la agresividad?- resopló- Arruinaste mi cara, Swan

-¿Acaso el niño bonito quería posar para alguna revista?- pregunté con burla

Me vió entrecerrando sus ojos y yo me engogí de hombros

-Te lo merecías. Dí lo que viniste a decir y lárgate, Cullen.

Tomó un cigarro y lo encendió con la mirada fija en mi rostro.

-No me vas a echar del grupo-

Rodé lo ojos

-¿Eso es lo que viniste a decir? Ahórrate el discurso. De todos modos ¿Qué te importa? Te estoy haciendo un favor.- no admitiría jamás lo mucho que me afectaba todo esto.

Frunció los labios.

-¿No entiendes nada verdad?- dijo como si yo no comprendiera la cosa mas obvia del mundo

-De hecho si lo entiendo. Por alguna razón que desconozco, me odias y lo ventilas por ahí con la imbécil de Tanya y como no te gusta que nadie te diga lo que tienes que hacer, no aceptas que ya no eres parte de nuestro pequeño grupo. Pero el que no entiende eres tu, chico. No se si eres malditamente sordo o algo pero ya te dije que esta decidido. Su-pé-ra-lo

Me observó sacudiendo la cabeza

-No, no lo entiendes.

-Como sea, no me importa.-me levanté- Necesito algo para el dolor que no sean estos hielos.- Estaba a punto de sufrir un congelamiento cerebral.

Edward sacó a relucir su sonrisa torcida y extrajo una pequeña botella del bolsillo

-¿Puedo ofrecerte ron?

Alcé una ceja

-Sólo si dejas de joderme la vida con el tema del grupo.

Bebió un trago

-De acuerdo. Necesitamos una tregua. Faltan diez días para el caranaval.

-¿Y?

-No me voy a involucrar. Tu, Alice y el idiota de Jasper pueden trabajar todo lo que quieran, pero si hago que cambies de opinión de aquí hasta el dia del evento, me dejarás participar en el puesto sin agredirme como lo hiciste recién.

No entendía nada

-¿Para qué?

-¿Para qué, qué?- bebió otro trago y se la quité antes de que no quedara nada.

-Para qué quieres participar, idiota. No te entiendo, Cullen ¿Tienes algún problema de bipolaridad o algo?

Se rió.

-No, niñita. Vamos, es un trato.

-¿Y qué es lo que se supone que gano yo con todo esto?

Se encogió de hombros

-¿Tanto miedo te da cambiar tu opinión sobre mi?

Bebí ron. Era del bueno.

-No se trata de miedo. Es sólo que no me importa.

-Entonces no tienes nada que perder- todavía tenia esa sonrisa en la cara. ¿por qué tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente perfecto?

-No te entiendo Edward. De verdad que no lo hago. ¿Acaso no me odias? ¿No deberías estar en cualquier lugar excepto aquí?

El suspiró y de pronto pareció enojado.

-No te odio Swan.

-Si, claro.

-Escucha, estaba borracho cuando le hablé a Tanya.-se pasó los dedos por el cabello cobrizo. Recordé que hacía eso cuando estaba nervioso- Ni siquiera recuerdo haberle dicho nada de odio. Lo que sea. De lo único que estoy seguro es de que no quería trabajar con Jasper.

Bebí mas y me recosté en la cama mirando el techo. De pronto la conversación se me antojaba aburrida. Encendí otro cigarro.

-¿Qué tienes en contra de Jazz? Nunca te ha hecho nada.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- me quitó la botella y se sentó en el suelo a mi lado

-¿Cómo se qué?

-Que no me ha hecho nada.

Lo pensé por un momento. Ellos se echaban miradas asesinas desde hace años, pero jamás presencie una pelea o discusión (dejando a un lado la de la memorable tarde). Jazz sólo decía que le desagradaba, pero nunca incursioné mucho en el tema.

-Umm... No sé. Nunca los he visto pelear por algo.

El se quedó en silencio. Lo único que escuché fue la lluvia rebotanto contra el techo durante un rato.

-Fue hace tiempo- susurró al fin

-¿Qué ocurrió?

Silencio. Me giré para observarlo. El miraba fijamente por la ventana. Me pareció vulnerable.

-¿Fue por una chica?- pregunté. El se movió para verme. Había tristeza y algo mas en sus ojos que no supe identificar. Sin saber como, me puse nerviosa. ¿Esa era la razón? ¿Una chica?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Una suposición. Dos hombres que se miran a muerte siempre. Generalmente es por líos de falda.-

Estaba midéndome con la mirada

-Bueno, te equivocas.-respondió- Además, ¿que chica me rechazaría a mi por el?- la máscara de arrogancia había vuelto.

Volví a contemplar el techo.

-Idiota.

Rió

-Asi que... ¿tenemos un trato Swan?

-¿Trato?- ya no recordaba nada. Cullen siempre afectaba mis procesos mentales

-Si , un trato. El festival. Si ya no me desprecias de aquí al próximo viernes me dejas participar. Y sin golpes.

-Seguro- ya no me importaba demasiado.

Se apoyó en el colchón con el rostro a centímetros del mio. Alargó su brazo y cogió uno de mis mechones. Lo dejé hacerlo porque mis sentidos estaban adormecidos por el ron y su presencia. Los ojos verde esmeralda me tenían como atrapada.

-Necesitamos sellar el acuerdo- y se inclinó aún mas cerca. Puso su mano a un costado de mi cara y me acarició la mejilla suavemente. Su dulce aliento me golpeó en el semblante.

¿Edward iba a besarme?

_"Sellar el acuerdo"_

Recuperé la cabeza justo a tiempo. Estábamos hablando de Cullen. El ser más promiscuo, repugnante y libidinoso de la faz de la tierra. Tomé su barbilla y lo empujé hacia atrás.

-No voy a acostarme contigo para sellar un estúpido trato, imbécil.

El masculló alguna maldición y se bebió lo que quedaba de ron.

-Tú te lo pierdes

Escuché un el motor de un auto y me levanté tambaleante de la cama para echar un vistazo por la ventana. La patrulla de mi padre se estaba estacionando y acto seguido Charlie salió y se encaminó a la puerta de entrada.

-Tiempo de irse, Cullen. No creo que quieras que Charlie te encuentre aquí.

Mi padre aborrecía a Edward, pero eso sólo lo divertía. le parecía un logro que el jefe de policía lo odiara.

-Maldición.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo?- me reí

-Que graciosa. Ahora tendré que bajar ese maldito árbol. Esperaba poder usar las escaleras

-Mala suerte.- lo empujé suavemente- Ahora, vete.

-La próxima vez me aseguraré de irme antes de que el jefe llegue.

Me emvaré

-No habrá próxima vez

El sólo sonrió

-Eso es lo que tu crees, cariño.

Se movió tan rapido que no lo vi venir. Tomó mi rostro entre sus fuertes manos y estampó sus labios contra los mios. Estaba tan sorprendida que no reaaccioné. Solo pude sentir sus suaves caricias contra mi boca por algunos instantes y luego desapareció para arrimarse al marco de la ventana. Lo miré con ojos desorbitados.

-Ahora si es un trato cerrado- dijo para luego saltar al árbol antes de que pudiera hacerle daño.

_Estúpido imbécil impulsivo_. Y estúpida yo también por permitírselo.

Cerré la ventana de un golpe para no escucharlo. El idiota reía con ganas. Puse mis dedos sobre mis labios. Un extraño cosquilleo me recorría y se desplazó hasta mi estómago que se revolvió incómodo. MIs piernas parecías de gelatina.

Sacudí la cabeza en acto de negación. El NO me afectaba, yo lo despreciaba con toda mi alma.

Pero ese beso... había besado antes, y mucho más que eso, pero la sensación de pérdida...

¿Qué estupidez estaba pensando?

Bajé las escaleras, quizás una conversación con mi padre sacaría a Cullen de mi cabeza.

-¿Bella?

Rodé los ojos ¿quién mas iba a ser?

-Hola, Charlie

Me observó con el ceño fruncido. Hace años que había perdido la batalla para que yo lo llamara "papá". Pero a mi se me hacía difícil. Sabía que era mi padre, lo quería y a veces lo respetaba, pero Charlie se me antojaba mas natural. Era suficiente con que fuera policía, no había que agregar mas formalidad a la relación.

-¿Cómo estuvo el instituto?

-Como siempre- me encogí de hombros- Nada importante.

-¿Qué te ocurrió en la frente?

-¿Umm?...- me llevé una mano para comprobar que el chichón aún estaba ahí- ¡Ah! Sí, me caí de la cama

-Ay, Bella- era tan propensa a los accidentes que Charlie ya estaba acostumbrado a moretones y secuelas varias de mi torpeza.

-La cena está en el horno ¿Quieres que te la caliente?

-Claro.

Encendió la televisión para ver uno de sus aburridos programas deportivos. Charlie necesitaba con urgencia un entretenimiento diferente. Quizás una mujer.

-¿No cenaras conmigo?- preguntó minutos mas tarde cuando vió solo un plato

-No tengo hambre- era verdad. Entre los besos, el ron y mi confusión mental el apetito había desaparecido. Tomé el diario del día y me dispuse a leerlo y hacerle compañía. Era una especie de ritual. Compartíamos siempre la hora de la cena. No hablábamos mucho, pero esa hora era de nosotros. Desde que mamá se había ido lo hacíamos.

-Bella, necesitaba hablarte sobre este fin de semana.

-Dime- bajé el periódico

-No me gusta que te quedes sola cuando me voy a pescar

¡Cierto! Este fin de semana era de libertad. Y yo tenía planeada una pequeña fiesta. Lo había olvidado

-Charlie. Alice se quedará conmigo

-De todos modos no me agrada. Las dos solas aquí-

-Vivimos en el pueblo más aburrido del planeta- resoplé- ¿Qué nos podría pasar? Pero si quieres puedo invitar a Angela también.

Me miró pensativo

-Espero que te comportes y no hagas de las tuyas.

_No tienes idea_

-No te preocupes Charlie. Será noche de mujeres.

Sacudió la cabeza. No me creía en absoluto. Pero no podía hacer nada, el adoraba sus salidas de pesca y no se la perdería por sus vagas sospechas.

-Seguro.- se levantó y tomó algo del mueble de la entrada.- Encontré esto en la puerta.

Atónita tomé de sus manos una rosa blanca y un sobre con mi nombre en ella. Reconocí la pulcra caligrafía al instante.

-¿Tienes un novio, hija?

-No.-respondí con los dientes apretados- Sólo unos idiotas a los que les gusta jugar bromas-

-El lenguaje, Bella.

-Lo siento. Me iré a estudiar

Creo que me respondió algo pero yo ya estaba subiendo las escaleras. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación de un portazo y rompí el sobre. Una única hoja cayó en mi regazo

_Te veo mañana en clases preciosa_

_Quizás hasta te permita devolverme el beso_

_Sueña conmigo _

Maldito infelíz. Tenía la terrible impresión de que la tercera línea se haría realidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Ojalá les haya gustado<strong>

**Es más corto que los demás porque tuve que fragmentar**

**La cosa se pone interesante!**

**Déjenme sus saludos y opiniones**

**Besos**

**Cata!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nuevo Capítulo**

**Gracias por sus saludos! Personajes pertenecientes a S. Meyer.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

_Instituto Forks_

_13:07 horas_

...

Los días siguientes fueron extraños.

Primero que todo, Jazz me obligó (mejor dicho me chantajeó con nunca volver a dejarme conducir a Hayley) a decirle porque había expulsado a Cullen del grupo. Después de explicárselo había tenido que detenerlo de darle una golpiza diciéndole que Edward ya me había pedido una disculpa (lo que era una gran mentira porque el encuentro en mi habitación estaba lejos de ser una escena de reconciliación) y que yo se la había concedido sin problemas (lo que era una mentira aún mayor porque lo aborrecía aún mas después de infame beso).

Aunque había dicho la verdad cuando le conté que estábamos en una especie de tregua. Después de media hora de "¿Pero cómo se te ocurre, Bella?" y "¿En que mierda estabas pensando?" Jazz se había calmado lo suficiente para ir a clases. Me sentía mal mintiéndole y ocultándole la verdad, pero mi comportamiento me avergonzaba y si actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado, quizás podría olvidar el episodio.

Segundo, el instituto entero se había enterado del enfrentamiento entre mi actual mejor amigo y el otro no tan actual. De alguna manera todos creían que engañaba a Jazz con Cullen y también con Mike (¡malditos chismosos!) y por eso los dos primeros habían estado a punto de representar una escena del Club de la Pelea en el gimnasio. Me preguntaba que tenía esta gente en la cabeza ¿Vivían en una dimensión paralela de la que yo no tenía idea? Mi vida en esos momentos parecía estar en el foco de todos los comentarios maliciosos de mis compañeros, y con lo poco que me gustaba eso, estaba irritable y poco tolerante. Echaba miradas asesinas y amenazas de descuartizamiento a la menor provocación. A Jazz le parecía muy gracioso.

Era conocida como la nueva conquista del súper popular, apuesto, dios, inalcanzable Edward Cullen, lo que me parecía francamente repugnante. Me estaban poniendo al mismo nivel de Jessica, Lauren, Tanya... etc. ¡Y yo no merecía eso!

Como si fuera poco tenía que soportar las represalias del club de admiradoras de Cullen. En plena cafetería Lauren se había puesto a llorar histéricamente diciendo que yo era lo peor de este mundo por tratar de quitarle a su hombre. Acto seguido había intentado abofetearme, pero la había esquivado rápidamente y ella al perder el equilibrio había caído y torcido el pie. Ahora iba por los pasillos con yeso y muletas acusándome de ser una potencial asesina.

Jessica por su parte se había llevado toda mi ropa mientras me duchaba luego de gimnasia. Lejos de intimidarme, yo había salido en toalla y y sandalias al campo de baloncesto, donde el equipo masculino estaba practicando. Todos (incluyendo al entrenador) se habían quedado mudos ante mi aparición. Me había acercado y amablemente pedido que me prestaran ropa pues la mía había desaparecido. Tyler, Mike, Erick y James se habían acercado rápidamente a ofrecerme una muda. Pero Edward, con una sola mirada amenazante los había mandado de vuelta. Luego me había prestado un buzo limpio, y yo había vuelto a los vestidores entre silbidos, aplausos y gritos. Jessica a un costado de la cancha acompañada de sus secuaces, casi había explotado de rabia.

Tanya era cuento aparte. Maldita idiota. Lauren y Jessica eran tontas como gusanos por lo que no costaba defenderme de sus ataques. Pero la presidenta de los alumnos tenía una horrible vena de maldad con un objetivo claro: Bella Swan.

Me hacía trabajar horas extras, me dejaba en ridículo frente a mis compañeros cuando trabajábamos en el festival. Me gritaba que era una inepta y lo hacía todo mal, y hablaba con los profesores sobre mi falta de espíritu escolar y mierdas como esa. Los docentes me regañaban como si fuese el anticristo en persona.

Angela me había sugerido que hablara con el director, pero yo no era una pobre niñita indefensa. Tenía mis propias garras. Aunque la venganza no tendría lugar hasta hoy en mi fiesta. Con Jasper ya lo habíamos planeado. Sabía que Tanya asistiría pues era una de las perritas falderas de Edward (quien me había confirmado su asistencia un millón de veces sin que lo invitara), así que la estúpida lo seguiría hasta allí, y yo le demostraría que nadie se mete con Bella Swan y sale ileso de ello.

Cullen era otro de mis problema y el mayor responsable de mi mal humor por estos días. Me abordaba entre y durante clases para hacerme ciertos comentarios que siempre acababan en insinuaciones de terminar los dos encerrados en algún armario del instituto. Si esa era su manera de que yo cambiase mi opinión sobre él, estaba muy lejos de lograrlo y se lo había explicado, pero el no cesaba en su constante acoso. ¿Qué se traía entre manos? Probablemente desquiciarme hasta la locura.

-¡Swan!

_Oh! No. Otra vez no..._

-¿Qué?- estaba a punto de acabar con una vida.

El captó mi estado de ánimo y sonrió. Emmett lo esperaba unos metros más atrás. Me saludó con un guiño y una expresión traviesa en su cara de niño

-¿Te ofrezco un masaje relajante, cariño?- preguntó Edward- Por lo que veo, te haría bien.

-Deja de llamarme cariño, idiota engreído. Y lo único que puedes ofrecerme es que te tires de un puente y me dejes en paz.

Los alumnos que pasaban por nuestro lado en el pasillo nos miraron sorprendidos. Edward también lo notó y habló en voz alta.

-Está un poco enojada. No tuvimos sexo anoche.

Se escucharon algunas risitas tontas. Me enderecé y le entregué mi mejor sonrisa.

-Si bueno, no veo el punto en hacerlo Cullen- respondí en su mismo tono- Después de todo, no eres gran cosa.

Las risitas se transformaron en un silencio y luego se reanudaron con mas fuerza. Edward entrecerró los ojos y despidió a la pequeña multitud con un movimiento de su mano. Lo irónico era que la gente lo obedecía como si fuese algún jodido ser superior.

-Nadie se cree eso, Swan. Podría hacerte una demostración gratis ahora.

-No me interesa.- me volví para seguir mi camino.

-Espera.- me alcanzó en un nanosegundo. Maldito piernaslargas.

-¿Qué?

-¿Me dejarás ir a tu casa?

-Ya te autoinvitaste, Cullen- suspiré derrotada.- Y al parecer también mucha gente va a asistir a la estúpida fiesta sin nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo.

-No me refería a la fiesta.

Lo miré extrañada.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Esta tarde, Alice me lo dijo.- como seguía confundida, el se exasperó- Los brownies, Swan.

¡Oh! Era verdad. Lo había olvidado por el momento. Alice, Jazz y yo habíamos decidido hacer brownies y venderlos con vecinos y en el instituto, y así juntar dinero para las cosas necesarias para el festival.

Era una idea que consideraba infantil. Con Jazz al principio habíamos pensado en pedir dinero a nuestros compañeros una vez que estuviesen lo suficientemente ebrios en mi casa, pero Alice escandalizada había echado nuestros planes por tierra. Luego mi amigo había sugerido que el pagaría por todo (después de todo tenía dinero mas que suficiente para ello), pero la pelinegra nuevamente se había negado. Dijo que teníamos que hacer las cosas bien y que un día de cocina sería muy divertido. Jazz y yo parecíamos poco dispuestos al principio, pero muy pronto habíamos aprendido que no se podía ganar una discusión con Alice.

Ella cada vez me agradaba mas. Era agradable, graciosa y muy entusiasta. Además tenía un aire de dictadora que me parecía un buen potencial . Entendía porque Edward y Emmett la querían tanto. Y estaba claramente interesada en mi amigo. Pero Jasper no terminaba de convencerse, era amable con ella pero hasta allí llegaba su entusiasmo. Lamentable.

-Es cierto ¿y?- pregunté

-Quiero ayudar.

Me reí.

-Ese no era el trato.

Se apoyó en un casillero con aire casual. Parecía listo para una sesión fotográfica de alguna revista. Observé como las tontas que pasaban lo miraban de reojo. Eso no contribuyó a mejorar mi humor.

-Lo sé, pero me necesitarás.

Alcé una ceja.

-Alice tiene cero dotes culinarias.- explicó- Y no creo que Jasper destaque mucho en la cocina. De modo que eso te deja solo a ti con el trabajo. Y no puedo dejarte con toda la carga, cariño. Es nuestro festival.

-Puedo arreglármelas perfectamente. Además, no creo que Alice te agradezca que la trates como inút...

-Ella me dijo que lo hiciera- interrumpió.

Pestañeé sorprendida.

-¿Lo hizo?- asintió sonriendo._ Pequeña traidora- _Como sea. No es necesario.

-Soy muy bueno en la cocina. -hizo una pausa dramática- La verdad es que soy muy bueno con las manos, te podría mostrar las cosas que puedo hacer con...

-Suficiente- lo corté- Me harás vomitar, maldito enfermo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de incordiarme?- pregunté mas bien al universo, que parecía querer matarme de rabia contenida esta semana.

-¿Incordiarte? Buen uso del vocabulario.

-Cullen...- advertí

-Déjame ayudarte a cocinar Swan. Es todo lo que pido.

Lo miré evaluando mis posibilidades. Por ningún motivo quería a Edward dentro de las paredes de mi casa. Había tenido suficiente de el por el momento. Durante la noche sería diferente, esperaba que las masivas cantidades de alcohol que esperaba ingerir hicieran que olvidara su presencia. Después de un silencio hablé:

-¿En serio quieres hacerlo?- me acerqué un paso de modo inseguro.

-Seguro.

-¿No te importa pasar la tarde cocinando conmigo?- ladeé la cabeza para verlo con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Umm... si- respondió algo nervioso. Reí para mis adentros

-¿De verdad eres bueno con las manos?- sonreí con expresión ilusionada. Me acerqué otro paso y pase un dedo por su brazo.- Quizás puedas ayudarme.

Lo observé fijamente y me humedecí los labios de modo sugerente.

-Claro- dijo con ojos cada vez mas abiertos. Había abandonado la pose arrogante

-Bien- mi mano ahora vagaba por su torso bien definido perezosamente, él tragó pesado- Puedes cocinar entonces.

-¿Si?- preguntó algo alterado. Su corazón estaba acelerándose.

-Si- me puse en puntas y acerqué mi boca a su oído mientras apoyaba ambas manos en su pecho. Exhalé suavemente contra su cuello causando un estremecimiento en el - Pero... desde tu casa, idiota.

Se pudo rígido y me separé.

-No te quiero en la mía- le di unas palmadas suaves en la mejilla y giré para seguir con mi camino.

Di algunos pasos antes de escuchar la risa estridente de Emmett. Resistí el impulso de volverme.

-¡Bien jugado, Swan!- gritó Cullen- Pero todavía tengo algunas cartas a mi favor.

Lo ignoré y seguí caminando hacia la salida. _Estúpido_ pensé mientras encendía un cigarro. La seducción siempre era un arma de doble filo. El debería saberlo.

Me encontré con Jazz algunos minutos después. Como no sabíamos cuanto tiempo nos iba a llevar la tarde de "cocinando con Alice", habíamos decidido saltarnos las clases después de almuerzo para ir a abastecernos de lo necesario para la noche: llámese ron, vodka, cerveza, etc.

-¿Cuál es la excusa para hoy?- pregunté mientras nos dirigíamos al trasto.

-Intoxicación por comida- .

-Genial. ¿Y se lo creyó?-

-Como siempre- se encogió de hombros. La enfermera, como todas las mujeres mayores del instituto, profesaba admiración por Jazz.

Lo observé mientras manejaba. El parecía pensativo y algo preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Um..?- dijo dando un respingo- Nada

Resoplé. Sabía que la mejor forma de hacerlo hablar era no presionar ni insistir. Siempre terminaba contándome. Jugueteó un rato con la radio, quejándose como siempre de los problemas de mi auto, luego encendió un cigarrillo para apagarlo casi inmediatamente y quedarse mirando fijamente el paisaje.

-Vi una moto hoy- anunció finalmente

Silencio

-Una que ya conocía.

-Genial - ¿por qué se daba tanta vuelta?

Me observó por largo rato con los labios apretados. Algo en su expresión me recordó a Charlie.

-No se si deba decírtelo.- eso era, Jazz estaba en su modo protector.

-Entonces no deberías haber empezado a hablar.- exclamé con calma- Suéltalo ya.

Tamborileó inquieto

-Creo que vi a Jake.

_**...**_

_**(Flashback)**_

_Estacioné la camioneta pensando por última vez en lo que tenía que decirle. Mi valor me abandonaba a veces. Eso era raro. Supuse que tenía que ver con lo sucedido anoche. Después de todo ahora tenía un vínculo especial con Jake. Eso me hacía vulnerable de alguna manera, pero también me alegraba._

_Caminé por la tierra rememorando lo mágico que había sido todo. Jake me hacía sentir bien, en casa, que al fin pertenecía a algún lugar. Era en muchos sentidos mi puerto seguro, el único que tenía en verdad. No hablaba con Edward mas de dos frases seguidas hace poco más de un año y mi madre había volado del nido hace cinco meses. Charlie por su parte, estaba un poco sobrepasado por los acontecimientos y se estaba refugiando en la comisaría. Estaba bien, no quería molestarlo con una hija adolescente. _

_Con Jake nos habíamos conocido gracias a nuestros padres. El había venido a vivir con el suyo luego de que su madre muriera de un cáncer. En seguida nos habíamos hecho amigos y algo más. Jake era genial, divertido, audaz, apuesto, inteligente y, lo mejor, vivía el día a día a fondo. Me había enseñado a andar en motocicleta, habíamos practicado salto de acantilado, nos habíamos emborrachado por primera vez juntos, fumado los primeros cigarrillos y probado un sinfín de cosas ilegales. La primera vez que me llevaron a la comisaría detenida, fue con él. _

_Si había alguien responsable de mi yo actual, era él. _

_Mi estómago revoloteó al recordar la noche anterior. Habíamos tomado mas de la cuenta y puesto bastante cariñosos. No era la primera vez que lo besaba, lo hacíamos frecuentemente. Pero no nos detuvimos ahí, las cosas subieron rápidamente de temperatura. Sabía que Jake, al igual que yo, nunca había tenido sexo. Me preguntó si estaba segura y yo no había dudado ni un segundo. Hace tiempo sabía que Jake significaba algo mas para mi. La única duda eran sus sentimientos. Y a juzgar por lo que había pasado el sentía lo mismo. Quizás no habían sentimientos muy profundos, pero existía atracción y ese era un punto de arranque. Jake, a pesar del alcohol involucrado, me había tratado de forma delicada y cariñosa._

_Había despertado en la mañana con una gran sonrisa, pero había salido de su casa antes de que Billy, su padre, nos pudiese encontrar. Antes del escape le había dejado una nota diciéndole que volverá mas tarde._

_Y aquí estaba, horas después, con las rodillas algo temblorosas y con el corazón golpeando furiosamente en mi pecho. Necesitaba decirle que quería que intentásemos algo mas, con calma por supuesto, pero que nos abriéramos a la posibilidad de ser algo mas que amigos con beneficios._

_Toqué la puerta decididamente. Billy, en su silla de ruedas salió a recibirme con una sonrisa confundida._

_-Hola Bella..._

_-Hey, Billy. ¿Esta Jake? No lo vi en el cobertizo- mi amigo se dedicaba a arreglar autos y cualquier chatarra que encontrase._

_El me observó con incredulidad_

_-¿No te lo dijo?_

_-¿Decirme... qué?- mi corazón ahora se aceleró pero por miedo. Algo raro pasaba, la expresión de Billy me lo decía_

_-Pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando ese muchacho?- le dijo al cielo para luego mirarme con algo cercano a la disculpa- Le dije que te llamara _

_No entendía nada._

_-Billy, ¿de que hablas? ¿llamarme para qué? ¿acaso no esta aquí?_

_Inspiró profundamente._

_-Jake se fue hace un rato, Bella. A vivir con su tío en Washington. Me lo comunicó esta mañana_

_El aire en mis pulmones pareció solidificarse. No entendía nada. _

_-¿Se... se fue?_

_Asintió en silencio. Seguía sin entender._

_-Pero... el..el dijo que no iría.- _

_Jake me había dicho que su tío le había propuesto vivir con el, para que compartiera con sus primos y pudiera vivir en la cuidad en vez de un pueblo. Era hermano de su madre y deseaba tenerlo con el y quizás instruirlo en la mecánica de autos, ya que compartían ese pasatiempo. Jake había rechazado la invitación._

_-Cambió de opinión. Esta mañana apenas se despertó me dijo que se iría.- Billy me observaba detenidamente. Yo debía estar blanca como papel._

_-¿Esta mañana?- apreté los dientes para reprimir las lágrimas._

_Asintió otra vez y tomó algo de una mesa._

_-Me pidió que te entregara esto. No quería despedidas, dijo.- sacudió la cabeza- También dijo que te llamaría. Lo siento, quizás debí avisarte. Sé que son buenos amigos._

_Tomé el papel con manos temblorosas_

_-No lo he leído.- dijo _

_Lo abrí. Sólo dos líneas_

_**Lo siento**_

_**No puedo. Cuídate**_

_Lo lancé al suelo mientras las lágrimas me superaban. Me encaminé al bosque para intentar escapar del dolor con los llamados de Billy resonando a mis espaldas._

_**(Fin Flashback)**_

_..._

-¿Bella?

Tenía firmemente agarrado el volante.

-¿Lo viste?

-Eso creo.

-Maldita sea, Jazz. Si o no.

No lo veía desde que tenía quince años y me había destrozado el alma. Nunca más habíamos hablado, el me había llamado dos veces algunos días después de ese día negro, pero me había negado a hablarle. Por Billy había sabido que estaba bien.

-Cálmate Bells, estoy casi seguro de que era él.

Frené frente a la botillería y me incliné sobre el volante.

Jazz me pasó un brazo por la cintura y me acercó hacia él.

-Quizás me equivoqué.- dijo acariciando mi cabello- Han pasado mas de dos años y sólo lo vi al imbécil un par de veces-

Mi amistad con Jazz se había afianzado luego de la partida de Jake. Mi amigo, que me había consolado en incontables ocasiones, le guardaba un profundo rencor.

Asentí de modo ausente mientras me abrazaba en silencio por un largo rato. Me horrorizaba lo débil que me sentía con respecto a Jake. Yo no era así.

-No lo quiero ver.

-No te preocupes. No tienes porque.

-En serio, lo odio

-Excelente. Si se acerca le rompo todos los huesos y le paso a Hayley por encima. Y no podrás reprocharme

Reí. La imagen era muy atractiva

-¿Reprocharte? Te ayudaría a hacerlo

-Lo se- rió y luego agregó en tono serio -siempre te voy a cuidar, Bells.

Esas palabras tenían un gran impacto en mi. Ojalá hubiese conocido a Jazz antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda. Me habría ahorrado mucho dolor y días oscuros.

-¿No te vas a aburrir en algún momento?

Rió y me apretó un poco mas.

-No. No hay posibilidades de eso.

Nos quedamos en silencio otro rato.

-Gracias- suspiré finalmente.

Me desordenó el cabello

-Si, si...¿que harías, pobre niña, sin mi maravillosa presencia?- el momento emotivo había desaparecido y lo empujé contra la puerta.

-Cállate. Hay cosas que comprar.

Salimos de mi trasto mientras intentaba con fuerza no pensar en cierto moreno cobarde de mi pasado. Yo tendía a sobreanalizar todo. No olvidaba con facilidad y sabía que andaría los próximos días temerosa de encontrármelo por alguna terrible casualidad en la calle. Haría falta un milagro para sacarlo de mi mente.

Entramos a la botillería y nos recibió Laurent con una sonrisa. El era genial, se suponía que no debía vendernos alcohol, pero un coqueteo inocente por mi parte y algunas veces una compensación por parte de Jazz, y podíamos comprar lo que queríamos. Además eramos clientes muy buenos.

-Buenas tardes- nos saludó mientras me guiñaba el ojo. Le sonreí.- ¿Vienen a abastecerse aún mas para la noche?

Miré a Jazz confusa. ¿Aún mas?

-¿Cómo sabes de la fiesta, Laurent?- preguntó

-Un chico vino temprano. Dijo que la señorita Swan- me guiñó de nuevo- haría una reunión en su casa y el quería cooperar con algunas botellas, en realidad, bastantes. Una muy buena compra. Dijo que usted estaría agradecida. Llevó suficiente para embriagar a toda su escuela.

Lo observé atónita. ¿Acaso era el día de joder a Bella Swan? Jazz me miraba extrañado

-¿Está seguro, Laurent?- cuestioné

-Claro- sonrió

-¿Mandaste a alguien?- me preguntó el rubio

-No. Claro que no. - me dirigí al vendedor-¿Quién era? ¿No dijo nada mas?

-No me dijo su nombre. Pero si mencionó que le avisaría a su celular.

Busqué el aparato en mis bolsillos pero el maldito móvil no estaba. Me dirigí a la camioneta y ví que había un mensaje de texto.

_Te dije que te ayudaría de una forma u otra_

_Te veo en la noche. Podrás agradecerme como quieras, aunque espero que escuches mis sugerencias._

_E.C._

Observé la pantalla sin poderlo creer. Y a pesar de mi misma, el idiota de Cullen consiguió sacarme una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Déjenme sus saludos, opiniones...etc!<strong>

**Besos**

**Cata!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola ... no hay perdon para la tardanza, pero tuve un crisis creativa y me fui de viaje! (mi universidad esta sin clases por conflictos educacionales, los que son de Chile me entienden) Llegué con muchas ideas y decidí cambiar algunas cosas que había escrito**

**Les dejo un pequeño avance del capítulo 5, que ya esta listo pero que estoy corrigiendo los que he escrito****No mes queda mas que decirles que lo disfruten y recomendar San Andres en Colombia como excelente lugar para ir a vacacionar**

**Besotes!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Casa del Jefe Swan, Forks<strong>_

**_12:23 pm_**

_Un ruido de tambor palpitaba en mis oídos._

_Tum…_

_Tum…_

_Tum…_

_¡Dios Santo! ¡Que alguien lo detuviera! _

_Abrí los ojos y el dolor de cabeza se intensificó. Me tapé la cara con las manos en un vano intento de aliviar mi malestar. ¿Quién me mandaba a tomar tanto? ¡Nunca mas! me dije como milésima vez en mi vida. _

_Me removí en la cama y alcé una mano hacia mi mesita de noche en busca de alguna aspirina ¡Maldita fiesta! Sentía que mis globos oculares explotarían en cualquier momento, pero al tiempo en que me deslizaba entre las sábanas me di cuenta que había un cuerpo junto a mi._

_Como en cámara lenta volví mi cabeza en la dirección al extraño y perdí absolutamente todos los colores al reconocerlo._

_¡Mierda!_

_Algunos recuerdos borrosos se colaron en mi mente… la cocina… Alice con expresión triste, una cachetada, Jacob en la puerta de entrada, Tanya llorando en el patio…. y luego… ¡doble mierda!_

_Levanté la ropa de cama lo suficiente para notar que ambos estábamos completamente desnudos. _

_-¡Puta madre!- exclamé. _

_El decidió despertar en ese momento. Abrió sus ojos y rodó en la cama con la confusión pintada en toda su cara. Luego se fijó en mi y vi reflejada la misma expresión de terror que debía tener yo._

_-¿Qué…?- preguntó, pero fue interrumpido por un golpe fuera de mi habitación seguido de Alice entrando como un huracán._

_¡Oh, no!_

_-¡Bella!- empezó alegremente- Con Angela estábamos pensando en hacer el desayuno, limpiar un poco y luego irnos a….- su voz se cortó y flotó en el aire al asimilar la imagen._

_Me preparé para lo que venía…_

* * *

><p><strong>Volveré prontooo!<strong>

**Muchas Gracias por sus saludos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola... he aquí el capítulo 5... es la primera parte de la fiesta!**

**Ahora, lo que publiqué ayer es la mañana después de la fiesta y obviamente no puedo revelar con quien despierta Bella, pero díganme quien sospechan que es!**

**Así que... esta el la primera parte y luego les subo el cap 6 que es la segunda parte de la fiesta**

**Personajes pertenecientes a S. Meyer**

* * *

><p><em>Casa del Jefe Swan, Forks<em>

_11:27 pm_

...

¿Qué carajos?

Era la tercera vez un vaso de plástico aterrizaba sobre mi cabeza. No me preocupé demasiado. Jessica o Lauren seguro estaban detrás del patético ataque. No se atrevían a hacer nada mas frontal por miedo a alguna de mis represalias psicóticas.

Había bebido bastante y me encontraba bailando entre medio de mis compañeros. Algunos me llamaban para que bailara con ellos, pero solo me paseaba entre ellos riendo y agitándome al ritmo de la música.

Alice estaba a un lado de la improvisada pista buscando entre la gente, con un brillo triste en los ojos. Negué con la cabeza y me acerqué.

-Jasper está afuera- le dije. La sutileza no era lo mío.

Se atragantó con la bebida y le di unos golpes amables en la espalda, mientras me observaba con ojos dilatados y se ponía algo pálida.

-¿Qué….? ¿Cómo…? Yo…- balbuceó- No estaba buscando a Jasper.

-¿No?

-No- aseguró- ¿por qué lo buscaría?

-Porque te gusta

Dudó por unos segundos

-No me gusta- la conversación era ridícula. ¿Cómo iba a conquistar a Jazz si ni siquiera admitía lo que le pasaba?

-Una lástima- respondí con pesar- Porque si te gustase yo podría ayudarte ¿sabes? Dado que soy su mejor amiga y todo.- dejé el anzuelo ahí y le pregunté -¿qué bebes?

-¡Ah!... ehmm… solo jugo-

-¿Jugo?- repetí con incredulidad

Asintió

Me moví hacia la mesa de comedor donde estaban la mayoría de las cosas que Cullen había comprado "amablemente" para mi fiesta y por las cuales me había exigido agradecimientos poco adecuados para el horario de menores, ganándose unos golpes de mi parte. Busqué con la mirada y lo vi cerca de la entrada mientras una chica le besaba el cuello con tanto ímpetu que asemejaba a una escena de un vampiro succionándole la sangre a la victima.

_Estúpida zorra._

¿No podían buscar un lugar privado para sus demostraciones de lujuria?

Edward se movió ligeramente y su mirada se conectó con la mía. La desvié rápidamente hacia la mesa con las botellas. Tome una de vodka y volví donde Alice, tratando de sacar la horrible imagen de mi mente. Tomé su vaso y le agregué una dosis reducida de alcohol.

-Ahora si- dije entregándoselo

-Yo… no bebo-

-¿No te gusta?

-No… es decir… no lo se, nunca lo he probado.

-¿Nunca?- ¡dios mío!

-No - olió el trago con cuidado

-Alice… ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas probado el alcohol siendo amiga de Edward y Emmett? La mitad del tiempo están ebrios.-

-Bueno, él no me deja- respondió con timidez

De la cantidad de cosas que podría haber oído, esta era lejos la más ridícula de todas.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, bueno Edward dice que soy una buena chica y que no debo andar por ahí embriagándome- me lanzó una mirada de disculpa- que no es correcto y que no soy ese tipo de chica.

_Maldito machista._ Lancé otra mirada hacia la entrada. Ahora él estaba hablándole al oído mientras la estúpida rubiecita se reía histéricamente. Sacudí la cabeza y me volví hacia la pequeña.

-Alice ¿quieres beber o no?

-Umm… yo si, creo que me gustaría, es decir, tengo 17 años y umm, bueno…-

-Pruébalo- la interrumpí y me encogí de hombros- Si no te gusta, lo dejas.

Me observó con ojos algo dudosos y después de echarle una larga mirada al vaso se lo llevó a los labios. Bebió un trago largo e hizo una mueca.

-Quema- tosió un poco y luego sonrió- pero me agrada

Asentí. En ese momento reconocí la canción, era una de mis favoritas (Standing in the way of control- The Gossip… escúchenla es buenísima) y pensé que era un buen momento para que mi pequeña amiga rompiera la coraza en que se estaba escondiendo.

-¿Quieres bailar?

-¿Contigo?- preguntó con ojos como platos ¿pensaría ella que le estaba haciendo alguna proposición? Me reí

-Claro

Caminé hacia una de las mesas y me paré encima. Comencé a mover las caderas llamando la atención de mis compañeros que comenzaron a aplaudir y a silbar. No era la primera vez que hacía de go go dancer.

Llamé a Alice con un gesto de la mano señalándole que se uniera a mí. Ella negó con la cabeza con algo de pánico, pero sabía que eso no le impediría venir.

-Alice – dije en voz alta

Los chicos más cercanos también comenzaron a llamarla. Ella se ruborizó un poco y volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Le señalé el vaso.

La pelinegra lo observó como decidiéndose mientras la gente empezaba a gritar ¡Alice! ¡Alice!

Tomó aire y se tomó la bebida de un solo trago, se estremeció y luego se acercó a mí.

-Hagámoslo

Volví a reír mientras la ayudaba a subir y le hacía lugar a mi lado.

-¡Tú! ¡Pon la canción desde el comienzo!- le ordenó Alice a un chico que la miraba algo embobado. Me reí cuando el chico corrió a obedecerla, adoraba a Alice en modo dictatorial.

La música comenzó otra vez y ambas comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la canción. La pequeña multitud se concentró alrededor nuestro mientras los chicos nos gritaban cosas y no se perdían ninguno de nuestros movimientos. Angela nos aplaudía y se reía estrepitosamente mientras su novio Ben la sostenía, seguramente estaba ebria. En un rincón, un grupito de chicas celosas nos observaban. No me importaba y como siempre, me dejé ir.

Alice se soltaba cada vez más. Mientras yo balanceaba mis caderas y mis hombros provocativamente y sacudía mi largo cabello, ella hacía unos sensuales giros de aspecto profesional. Seguramente yo quedaba ridícula bailando junto a ella.

En un momento miré hacia la entrada y vi a Edward y Jasper observándonos con la misma expresión estupefacta, parecía que sus ojos explotarían por la presión en cualquier momento. Jasper tenía los ojos fijos en mi amiga, mientras que Edward alternaba la mirada entre ambas. La zorra rubia trataba en vano de llamar su atención. Mi corazón se aceleró por algo más que el baile y me bajé el cierre de mi chaqueta lentamente para quedar con un top bastante escotado. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar y lancé mi chaqueta hacia la cara de Jessica, que se la quitó de un golpe y me vio con odio.

Cuando la canción ya llegaba a su fin me acerqué a Mike, que estaba en primera fila siguiendo mis movimientos y le arranqué el cigarro de sus dedos mientras le daba un breve beso sobre su boca semiabierta. Antes de que el pudiera aprovecharse de la situación me retiré y le guiñé un ojo. El rió un poco ruborizado mientras Tyler y Erick le daban palmadas en la espalda.

La música terminó y recibimos una pequeña ovación de nuestro público. Alice bajó de un salto y la gente empezó a rodearla al instante. Nada como un pequeño acto de exhibicionismo para ser popular por un rato. Observé que Jazz seguía mirando a Alice boquiabierto para luego recomponerse y acercarse.

Tomé el brazo de mi amiga y le susurré

-Si quieres que un chico te tome en cuenta, ignóralo.

Ella me vio fijo

-Yo… no

Genial, todavía estaba en negación.

-Sólo decía, Alice.- me encogí de hombros y me encaminé hacia la cocina. Con un poco de suerte ella seguiría mi consejo.

Los chicos de último año estaban bebiendo tequila y haciendo competencia de resistencia. Emmett se puso a mi lado.

-¡Vaya, nena!- exclamó y me pasó un pequeño vaso de tequila- Ese baile estuvo… bueno… digamos que…

Alcé una ceja mientras vaciaba el vaso.

-Espero que el final de esa frase sea bueno- rió estruendosamente

-Muy bueno - me observó detenidamente- Quizás debería invitarte a salir.

Fue mi turno de reír.

-Si, no lo creo. No me gustaría parecer tu llavero.- respondí- Necesitas una chica mas alta.

-Sí, puede que tengas razón. Además él me golpearía si lo hiciese

Mi ceño se frunció.

-¿Quién te golpearía?

-¡Ah!... eh..- se veía realmente incómodo- bueno… ¿Whitlock?

-No me digas… ¿le temes a Jazz?- pregunté con un sonrisa maliciosa.

-Siempre es bueno ahorrarse unos golpes- miró por encima de mi hombro y lazó las cejas con expresión divertida- Parece que tienes problemas chica.

Me volví para encontrarme con Cullen hecho una furia caminando en mi dirección. Sabía de que se trataba, rodé los ojos y vacié otro tequila en mi garganta.

Llegó a mi lado y me tomó del brazo. Estaba muy cerca para mi sanidad mental, y muy muy furioso. Mi corazón empezó a galopar escandalosamente en mi pecho y lo odié por el efecto que empezaba a tener a mí, no me sentía así desde que éramos niños.

Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no demostrárselo, no necesitaba una dosis extra de ego.

Le sonreí.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?

-No te hagas- espetó- ¿Qué demonios hiciste con Alice?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Demonios Swan, ella es como mi hermana pequeña ¡ Y estaba bailando arriba de una mesa!...

-Y lo hizo genial- interrumpí- ¿Cuál es tu problema, Cullen? Es solo un baile.

-¡Y estaba bebiendo!- gritó

-Mira a tu alrededor, genio. Esto es una fiesta, sería raro que no bebiera. ¿Por qué se lo prohíbes? ¿Quién demonios te crees para decirle lo que tiene que hacer?

-¡La estoy cuidando! Es mi mejor amiga y…- la vena de su sien latía como loca.

-Exacto, eres su amigo, no su jodido padre.- estaba enfureciéndome

-¿Y quién mierda te crees tu para hacerla hacer ese tipo de cosas?

- No la obligué a nada- me defendí

-Si, claro- respondió con sarcasmo- Seguro que fue su idea emborracharse y bailar como una...-

-¿Una qué?- susurré, estaba a un pelo de perder la cordura

-Una… una… no se… alguien como tú.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Sabes lo que significa

-Eres un maldito idiota, Cullen.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quiero que Alice joda su vida como tú jodes la tuya?

Sus palabras me impactaron igual que una bofetada en la cara. Yo sabía mejor que nadie lo cruel que Edward podía llegar a ser, pero no estaba preparada para ser víctima de su verborrea destructiva.

Lo observé con fingida indiferencia.

-En ningún caso es tu problema, Cullen. Yo hago lo que me venga en gana y ella puede hacer lo mismo.

-¡Claro que es mi problema! Alice es…

-Bastante inteligente- interrumpí.

-Lo sé, pero…- se pasó la mano por sus cabellos broncíneos dejándolos aún mas despeinados.

-¿Así que por qué no dejas que ella decida?

-No-

-Repito ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema? ¿Desde cuando eres un maldito machista sobre protector y le dices a la gente lo que debe o no hacer? ¿Te crees mejor que el resto? ¿es eso verdad?

Alguna de mis palabras tocó un nervio. Si Edward ya estaba enojado, ahora se transformó en un energúmeno desconocido. Me alejé un paso, nunca lo había visto así.

-¡¿Desde cuándo? - gritó - ¡¿Desde cuándo? ¿de verdad quieres saber cuándo empecé a proteger a Alice?

Lo miré con ojos agrandados.

-¡Desde que dejaste de ser mi amiga, maldita sea! ¡Desde que me cambiaste por el imbécil de Black! ¡Desde que decidiste que salir con Whitlock era más importante que yo! ¡Desde que me abandonaste para ir a fiestas y ponerte a beber como condenada! - había empezado gritando y había bajado el volumen progresivamente- Desde que ya no volviste a escucharme a tocar el piano… y desde que otros empezaron a llamarte Bells… ese era MI maldito apodo- terminó en un murmullo.

Mi cerebro había decidido darse a la fuga ante la confesión. No podía pensar con claridad. Su pecho subía y bajaba como si hubiese estado corriendo ¿Acaso a él le importaba que ya no fuésemos amigos? ¿Y en serio había escuchado que YO lo había abandonado?

-Y cuando Alice y yo nos hicimos amigos, decidí que no iba a permitir que pasara lo mismo. -continuó- No iba a dejarla hacer lo mismo que tú.

_Maldito obtuso._

-Eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba, Cullen. De verdad lo eres- respondí- ¿Tu crees que dejamos de ser amigos por que te cambié por ir de fiesta en fiesta? ¿Qué yo elegí salir con otras personas? Piensa un poco, imbécil. Dejamos de ser amigos mucho antes de que yo decidiera que ya no valías la pena.

Me miró con la confusión pintada en toda la cara.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

- Hablo de ti, hablo de que TÚ decidiste que cualquier polvo o cualquier zorra era mas importante que tu amiga de toda la vida. Hablo de que fuiste el primero en alejarte, de que yo ya no tenía un amigo cuando mas lo necesitaba, porque el estaba muy ocupado con cualquier falda que se cruzara por en frente.

Respiré agitada después de sacar todo eso de mi pecho. De Edward habían aparecido todas las señales de enojo para quedar en una manifiesta incredulidad. No me extrañaba, jamás se lo había dicho porque nunca quise que supiera lo vulnerable que era en ese entonces, con las peleas de mis padres y la posterior ida de mi madre. Ahora entendía que algo jamás me había dolido tanto como no tenerlo cerca cuando Reneé se fue. Y él ni siquiera lo sabía.

Pero lo captó al hilo.

-¿Cuándo más me necesitabas?- repitió- Te refieres a…

-No importa- lo corté enojada

-Sí importa. Yo pensé que tú no me querías ahí.

Negué con la cabeza y solté una risa triste. No me hacía ningún bien hablar de esto.

-Tienes razón. Yo no quería al patán en que te habías convertido, quería a mi amigo- me encogí de hombros- Así que hiciste bien en quedarte lejos.

Me giré para desaparecer entre la multitud, gracias al cielo la música les había impedido escuchar nuestra dramática discusión, pero me agarró del brazo y me giró hacia el. Mis manos impactaron con su pecho e intenté alejarme unos centímetros pero no me lo permitió.

Estaba enojado de nuevo.

-¡¿Y por qué demonios no dijiste nada, niña tonta?

-¿Cuál hubiese sido el punto? Ya eras un imbécil. ¡Y mírate ahora!- lo señalé - lo sigues siendo. ¿Cuál hubiese sido la diferencia?

Me miró con sus ojos verdes ardiendo por unos segundos.

-Hubiese hecho una diferencia, maldita sea- dijo finalmente casi en un susurro. Acercó su rostro al mío y me besó con furia. Movió una de sus manos a mi nuca y bajó la otra hasta mi cintura. Me acercó hasta que el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos fue inexistente, mientras seguía abriéndose paso en mi boca. Por un momento pensé en resistirme, pero la sangre en mis venas se convirtió en fuego y mi estómago explotó en un millón de partículas revoloteadoras.

La razón me abandonó y con un suspiro entrecortado abrí mi boca y el no dudó ni un segundo en asaltarla, nuestras lenguas se acariciaron como si se reconocieran después de mucho tiempo. Alcé mis manos lentamente hacia su cuello y lo acerqué aún mas, el gimió mientras se movía con mayor ímpetu. Edward besaba como los dioses y nos acoplábamos el uno al otro como si hubiésemos hecho esto mil veces.

Necesité respirar y me alejé unos centímetros, abrí los ojos y el me estaba viendo con una expresión intensa. Sus ojos centelleaban y por un momento su carácter pareció totalmente transformado y pude ver al Edward que yo había querido dos años atrás.

Enroscó los brazos en mi cintura y me levantó a su altura. Me aferré a su cuello en silencio y el pegó su frente a la mía.

-Siempre quise hacer esto, Bells- susurró para luego volver a besarme, de una manera mucho mas dulce.

Quise responderle algo, quizás debí decirle que yo también. Pero no era verdad, yo lo había querido siempre como amigo ¿o no? No lo sabía. Lo único que tuve claro era que lo había extrañado, hace dos años que lo extrañaba.

Y llegó el miedo, mucho miedo. No, más que eso era pánico. No quería regresar a lo que ya creía superado. No quería entregarme a alguien que me importara, no deseaba que me volvieran a abandonar, ni que rompieran mi confianza en mil pedazos dejándome como una cáscara vacía. Reneé, Edward, Jake… sería una tonta si volviese a lo mismo. Sabía como era Edward, lo había visto en el instituto, tomar a quien fuera para luego abandonar sin ninguna consideración, y ya lo había hecho conmigo una vez.

Comprendí que no era más que un juego para él, como siempre había sido. Y con dolor también me di cuenta que yo era otra de las estúpidas que había caído en sus redes, una de las tontas que yo aborrecía con toda mi alma. La sangre se me heló en todo el cuerpo.

Me separé con esfuerzo. El me dejó en el suelo pero continuó con sus manos en mi cintura.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- espeté- No soy una de tus zorras.

El me sonrió

-Lo volveré a hacer Bells- era increíble el efecto que mi apodo saliendo de sus labios tenía en mi- Y tienes razón, no eres una zorra. Pero hay un millón de cosas que no entiendes y necesito hablarte.

-No, Edward yo…

-Escúchame ¿quieres? No tienes nada que perder, sólo salgamos de aquí y…

Su celular comenzó a sonar en su pantalón. Con una maldición lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró la pantalla.

-¡Mierda! tengo que contestar- me lanzó una mirada y lo abrió - ¿Qué pasó? – escuchó por algunos segundos- De acuerdo, voy ahora quédate tranquila, llego en unos segundos- colgó.

Seguramente era otra idiota que moría por sus huesos, pensé con rabia.

-Debo irme- explicó lo obvio

Me encogí de hombros- OK.

Me observó unos momentos con la mandíbula apretada.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente. Sólo espera a que te explique ¿de acuerdo? No tengo tiempo ahora, pero es importante, te llamaré mañana.

-Como quieras- me di vuelta pero el volvió a girarme y me besó otra vez.

-Mañana- repitió para ambos y acto seguido salió de la cocina.

Lo observé caminar con elegancia hacia la entrada, abrir la puerta y desaparecer en la noche. ¿Qué era lo que me quería explicar? No tenía idea, y me odié con toda el alma por querer saberlo. Me odié por querer besarlo de nuevo, por desearlo, por que con una maldita palabra ponía todo mi mundo de cabeza. Y él no lo merecía, ¿acaso no había estado succionando el rostro de la rubia tonta minutos antes de que hiciese lo mismo conmigo? No señor, no importaba cuanto mi cuerpo o mis hormonas lo querían a el, no iba a pasar.

¿El dijo que había deseado besarme? Bueno, ya lo había hecho. Asunto acabado.

Fui hacia la mesa del comedor y comencé a beber sin parar. ¿Para qué? Era la mejor evasión que conocía. ¡Maldita sea! No quería sentirme así nunca más. Era una absoluta perdedora si me permitía albergar este tipo de sensaciones por él. ¡El! ¡De todos los idiotas del mundo!

Me senté en las escaleras de la entrada como una maldita depresiva con una botella de ron y mis cigarros. Escuché a Alice reírse en algún lugar del living, sonaba algo descontrolada y supuse que había seguido bebiendo. Esperaba que estuviese ignorando a Jazz.

¿Tenía razón Cullen al insinuar mi mala influencia en su amiga? No lo había pensado, porque no veía nada malo en lo que hacía. Además, él era bastante hipócrita, el hacía lo mismo que yo y mil veces peor. Lo había visto en la comisaría, inconsciente, ebrio, vomitando, drogándose, etc.

Pero si había una diferencia, el y Emmett no llevaban a Alice consigo en su camino poco ortodoxo. ¿Acaso yo si? No, sólo le había dado opciones. Ella podría haberme rechazado ¿verdad? Aunque había sabido que no lo haría.

Alice era una chica modelo ¿la estaba corrompiendo? Quizás, sabía que no había nada malo con ella, solo quería que se soltase un poco. Entre Cullen y Mc Carty la sobreprotegían demasiado, y ella era probablemente más fuerte que los dos.

Me pregunté si sería más fácil que yo siguiese el ejemplo de Alice. Una vida más tranquila, sin excesos. La verdad yo no había elegido ser un desastre, sólo me hice amiga de la gente que le gustaban este tipo de cosas y no me había opuesto mucho. Era una manera de evitar el dolor, una evasión recreativa pero muy pasajera.

Quizás si hubiese sido diferente mi vida no sería una mierda. Yo vivía culpando al resto, pero si hubiese sido la hija perfecta Reneé quizás estaría aquí, o si hubiese...

Suspiré cansada.

No importaba de todos modos... _Si hubiese..._ una mierda

Un llanto interrumpió mis pensamientos y miré en la oscuridad, aunque en mi estado había empezado a ver doble. Una mancha rubia rojiza llamó mi atención y me acerque al bulto a un lado de mi casa.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunté estúpidamente.

-Vete

Lo que me faltaba, Tanya. Pero ni yo era tan desalmada para dejarla como guiñapo en el patio mientras hacía un frío de los mil demonios.

-Entra, Tanya.

-Deja de joder.

No había caso. Me encaminé hacia las escaleras pero ella me habló otra vez.

-No merecen la pena ¿sabes?

Me detuve

-¿Qué?

-Los chicos- explicó con lágrimas en los ojos, se veía lamentable- No merecen la pena. ¿Cómo pueden hacernos esto?

Me acerqué a su lado

-¿Hacer qué?

-Hacernos sentir como mierda.- y empezó a llorar con fuerza.

Estaba incómoda mirándola. El consuelo no era mi fuerte, había heredado los genes de Charlie que me hacían completamente incompetente en charlas emocionales. Así que me quedé en silencio.

-Vi a Edward ¿sabes?- mi corazón se aceleró a la mención de su nombre- Lo vi hace años y me arruinó para cualquier otro. No soy como las demás que se coge al primero que ve. Siempre lo quise a él y solo a él, pero claro… el no pensaba igual. Y lo vi hoy en verdad, lo vi realmente. Primero estuvo conmigo, luego lo vi con Mary en la puerta y con una castaña en la cocina- sollozó incomprensiblemente y se limpió la nariz con la manga de su abrigo- Y no se lo merece, el debería sentirse como la mierda y en vez de eso, soy yo la que esta llorando echa un desastre.

-El nunca prometió nada y lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme porque estoy sufriendo sola en esto.

Me quedé estática mirando a Tanya, sin poder creer que ella había exteriorizado mis exactos pensamientos. Y sabía que si me atrevía a entregarme como ella, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que yo terminara en un patio lamentándome. Lo supe en cada uno de mis huesos.

-Deja de llorar, presidenta.- le dije cortante

-¿Acaso no me escuchaste?

-No, tú escúchate. Ahora deja de llorar y cógete a alguien ahí dentro.

-No, yo…

-Sácatelo de la cabeza, Tanya. Sácatelo de todo el cuerpo- dije más para ella que para mí.

Después caminé hacia intentando no sentir absolutamente nada. Tomé mi botella de ron y bebí intentando grabar el rostro de Tanya a fuego en mi memoria como un recordatorio de ciertas decisiones que jamás debería tomar.

-¡Uh! Tranquila ¿mala noche?- Jazz apareció a mi lado y tomó la botella con cuidado de mis manos

-Algo así.- respondí

-¿Qué fue lo de hace un rato?

-¿A qué te refieres?- tuve miedo de que hubiese presenciado el intercambio de fluidos corporales con Edward y me pidiera un explicación que por ningún motivo podía darle.

-El baile con Brandon- explicó algo turbado

Sonreí con alivio.

-¿No te gustó?

-Estuviste genial- celebró

_Si, claro_

-¿Seguro?- alcé mi ceja del sarcasmo, por alguna falla en mi sistema podía levantar solo una- Porque según lo que vi no despegabas la vista de nuestra pequeña porrista.

-Nah- desvió la vista.

-Claro, cuando me lo quieras contar estaré por aquí- respondí.

-Deja de jugar al cupido.-

-¿Jugar al cupido?

-Me ignora olímpicamente y sé que esa idea viene de tu cabeza retorcida, Bells. No va a pasar.

Quizás Jazz tenía razón y yo no sabía nada sobre relaciones. Pasó un brazo por mis hombros mientras encendíamos nuestros cigarros.

-Sólo estaba intentando ayudar

-¿Te parece que necesito ayuda?- dijo riéndose

Mi respuesta hubiese sido "si", porque lo notaba algo turbado pero no podía decírselo.

-Presumido- me salí por la tangente. El rió aún más y me pasó un brazo por los hombros

-¿Me vas a decir que te pasa?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Nada de que preocuparse.

Sabía que se enteraría tarde o temprano de lo ocurrido en la cocina y prefería dar explicaciones en el futuro, como toda una cobarde.

Asintió y luego me preguntó si quería bailar. Sacudí la cabeza, lo que de verdad quería eran litros y litros de alcohol. Pareció entender pues me entregó la botella y se fue a bailar con una de sus admiradoras.

Ángela se me acercó y se sentó en escalón con los ojos vidriosos y el cabello desarreglado. Al menos alguien lo estaba pasando bien.

-Ben esta durmiendo en el pasillo- explicó.

Me reí. Una de las pocas precauciones que tomaba cuando hacía fiestas era dejar mi pieza y la de mi padre con llave. No quería limpiar sábanas con las muestras de pasión de mis compañeros.

-Te vimos con Edward hace un rato- _genial- _¿volvieron a ser amigos?

-No

-Mmmm, ¡que pena!

Escuché un motor conocido y luego unos faros nos dejaron cegadas.

-¿Esa es Leah?

-Sí, dijo que vendría y traería su nuevo novio o algo.

-¡Ah! Genial, después de lo que le pasó con Sam- sacudió la cabeza como un perro mojado- se merece un buen chico.

Leah había estado desde niña con su novio Sam, un chico de la reserva, que la había terminado engañando con su prima Emily, _desgraciado_. Muchas veces había echo de paño de lágrimas para ella. A veces Leah me decía que todavía lo amaba, yo le gritaba que era una loca patética y ella se reía y decía que ya lo sabía.

Había llamado hace algunos días para decirme que se había enamorado y que llevaba unos días con su nuevo novio, me alegraba por ella. Hoy era la noche oficial de presentación.

Bajó de se auto y nos saludó con la mano, luego se inclinó y habló con su acompañante. Quizás el chico era tímido o algo. Leah habló por unos segundos con el y finalmente la puerta del copiloto se abrió para dejar paso a un gran cuerpo de tez morena… que fijó su mirada en mi.

_Jake_

Cerré mis ojos y cuando los volví a abrir el todavía estaba ahí. No era un maldito sueño

_Jake_

Fue como una patada en el estómago. El aire abandonó mis pulmones y mi cerebro que ya estaba frito por las emociones del día y por todo el alcohol, se congeló.

_Jake_

Vi su rostro, que seguía siendo el mismo del chico que me conquistó con su encanto y sus ansias de vivir.

_Mierda, Jake_

Mis músculos se agarrotaron y suprimí las ganas de llorar. Estaba aquí, después de todo este tiempo, estaba caminando en mi dirección sin quitarme la vista de encima, de la mano de Leah.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda_

Ángela me observaba extrañada por mi mirada asesina, pero Leah no se daba cuenta de nada porque estaba muy ocupada mirando a su reluciente nueva pareja. Sólo le había contado a Jazz lo ocurrido con Jacob. Ellas no sabían nada y claramente el tampoco se lo había contado a su novia.

_Novia…_

Leah llegó a mi lado y me levanté con algo de esfuerzo. Angela se lanzó a los brazos de la morena dejándome en frente de una de mis peores pesadillas.

-Hola

...

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado!<strong>

**dejenme sus saludos, opiniones, sugerencias, sospechas y lo que se les ocurra!**

**kisses**

**cata!**


	7. Adelanto cap 6

**Hola!**

**Antes que todo me llegaron varios mensajes privados preguntando cada cuanto actualizaba y todo... todas las semanas es la respuesta! y otras personas me preguntaron si podía subir adelantos o previews mientras el capítulo estaba listo... y me pareció buena idea porque yo los reviso y los vuelvo a revisar hasta que quedo contenta y mientras tanto puedo aliviarles un poco la curiosidad... asi que les mando un pedacito del cap siguiente, haré esto frecuentemente: un ****preview y luego el cap completo,**

**asi que gracias por las sugerencias y síganme dando sus opiniones. las valoro mucho**

* * *

><p><em>-¿Dónde esta Leah?- interrumpí<em>

_Se levantó y yo retrocedí un paso_

_-Abajo- respondió- bebió mucho y se quedó dormida. La dejé en el estudio de Charlie._

_No me gustó la familiaridad con que trataba a mi padre._

_-¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó_

_Se abrió la puerta del baño y una chica tambaleante salió disparada hacia las escaleras mientras gritaba ¡No haré eso, Tyler!_

_-Quizás en otro lugar- recomendó_

_Asentí. Saqué una llave de mi bolsillo y abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio. Entré y esperé hasta que cerró la puerta tras él_

_-Yo…_

_No lo dejé terminar. Hora de cumplir cierta promesa…_

_No iba a abofetearlo porque no era suficiente, así que cerré mi puño y lo estampé con toda mi fuerza en su mejilla. Mis nudillos gritaron de dolor pero no me importó._

_Jacob se tambaleó y se llevó la mano a la zona afectada. Me miró con los ojos agrandados por la sorpresa._

_-¿Bell…_

_Mi puño volvió a golpear su cara como si tuviese vida propia, ahora más arriba, asegurándole un ojo morado a la mañana siguiente. Se tambaleó un poco más y se tuvo que apoyar en la puerta._

_-¿Qué…_

_Y fue el turno de que mi rodilla derecha impactara en su entrepierna. El emitió un ruido ahogado y se dobló de dolor. Retrocedí mientras lo observaba llevar sus manos hacia sus partes íntimas y respirar entrecortadamente._

* * *

><p><strong>El capítulo entero lo subo mañana a mas tardar<strong>

**besos**

**Cata!**


	8. Chapter

**Capitulo 6!**

**Personajes pertenecientes a S. Meyer**

* * *

><p><em>Jake<em>

_Fue como una patada en el estómago. El aire abandonó mis pulmones y mi cerebro, que ya estaba frito por las emociones del día y por todo el alcohol, se congeló._

_Jake_

_Vi su rostro, que seguía siendo el mismo del chico que me conquistó con su encanto y sus ansias de vivir._

_Mierda, Jake_

_Mis músculos se agarrotaron y suprimí las ganas de llorar. Estaba aquí, después de todo este tiempo, estaba caminando en mi dirección sin quitarme la vista de encima, de la mano de Leah._

_Mierda, mierda, mierda_

_Ángela me observaba extrañada por mi mirada asesina, pero Leah no se daba cuenta de nada porque estaba muy ocupada mirando a su reluciente nueva pareja. Sólo le había contado a Jazz lo ocurrido con Jacob. Ellas no sabían nada y claramente el tampoco se lo había contado a su novia._

_Novia…_

_Leah llegó a mi lado y me levanté con algo de esfuerzo. Ángela se lanzó a los brazos de la morena dejándome en frente de una de mis peores pesadillas._

_-Hola _

…

**Capítulo VI**

_Casa del Jefe Swan, Forks_

_01:13 am_

…

¿Qué se supone que tenía que responder? "Hola Jake, bienvenido otra vez, ¿avísame si esta vez decides desaparecer, porque me dejaste como la mierda la última vez?"

_Jodido cobarde_

No sabía lo que le había dicho a su novia por lo que me obligué a calmarme, hice un asentimiento brusco a modo de saludo y puse mi mejor cara de indiferencia mientras esperaba que Ángela desenrollara sus extremidades de Leah. Jake me examinaba detenidamente.

Si las chicas no estuvieran aquí le habría partido la cara con lo primero que encontrase y habría bailado sobre su cuerpo ensangrentado.

Finalmente Angie soltó a Leah y ella giró hacia mí.

-¡Bella! Te he extrañado – dijo abrazándome.- No has ido a la Push.

-No ha sido tanto tiempo- respondí devolviéndole el abrazo. De todos los chicos que podía haber escogido, ¿tenía que ser este? Yo y mi suerte del demonio.

-Tienes que ir con Charlie la próxima vez.- me soltó y tomo a Jake de la mano- este es mi novio, Jacob Black. Ellas son Ángela y Bella, mis mejores amigas.

-Mucho gusto- respondió con su voz ronca. Un torrente de recuerdos se descargaron en mi mente al escucharlo, interrumpiendo mi listado de maneras de matarlo de la forma mas dolorosa posible. Además, era extraño ser presentada a las misma persona dos veces.

-¡Es guapísimo!- gritó Angie y yo suprimí las ganas de rodar los ojos.

El siempre había sido guapo, poseía un color de piel rojizo envidiable junto con un rostro atractivo. Había crecido varios centímetros y sus músculos resaltaban debajo de la ropa. Ahora llevaba el pelo corto y sus facciones se veían más adultas. Odié que se viera tan bien, quizás yo esperaba un pobre idiota con sobrepeso y depresión. Claramente no era el caso.

Leah rió.

-Tu ya lo conocías ¿verdad Bella?- agregó la morena

Silencio. Miré a Jacob en busca de una explicación

-Probablemente no se acuerda,- dijo él algo incómodo-sólo nos vimos un par de veces, hace tiempo.

_¿Así que un par de veces?_

-¿No lo recuerdas?- me preguntó Leah

Me encogí de hombros

-Tengo tendencia a olvidar lo desagradable.

Silencio incómodo. Jacob frunció los labios y apartó la mirada. Ángela me alzó una ceja.

-Pasen- dijo en un intento de aliviar la evidente tensión que expelía mi cuerpo. En este tiempo había criado anticuerpos en contra de Jacob Black – hay bebidas en la mesa.

Me moví para dejar pasar a la feliz pareja, Leah me lanzó una mirada inquieta.

-Mierda- mascullé cuando ya estaban dentro

-¿Qué pasa contigo? – preguntó Angela tambaleándose un poco

-Nada

-Vamos Bella, has estado tratando de quemarlo con la mirada y el chico no te ha quitado la vista de encima… ¿lo conoces verdad? No me creo eso de que no lo recuerdas

-No

Angie cruzó los brazos y puso su cara de "no me moveré de aquí hasta que me lo digas"

Solté un bufido muy poco femenino, ella era muy observadora. Una parte de mí ansiaba contárselo pero no deseaba ponerla en la situación en que debía esconderle algo a Leah. Y no quería que esta última se enterara bajo ningún concepto lo que había pasado hacía tiempo con su actual novio.

- Sólo recuerdo que era un chico molestoso, nunca me agradó. Es todo.

Creo que no me creyó del todo, pero lo dejó pasar.

-Bella, es su novio. Después de toda la mierda que pasó con Sam, se merece estar bien.

-Lo sé

-No necesita que nadie lo arruine.

-Lo sé- repetí algo exasperada

-Así que te sugiero que seas amable.

Asentí y forcé una sonrisa. No tenía alternativa, Leah no se merecía que le hiciera una escena… pero si me lo encontraba solo… sería otra la historia…

-Vamos- me jaló del brazo hasta el comedor donde estaban ambos preparando sus bebidas. Intenté apartar la mirada cuando compartieron un beso especialmente entusiasta. No eran celos lo que sentía exactamente, pero me hacía sentir incómoda.

Tomé otra botella de ron y comencé a beber, para afrontar esta situación necesitaba todo el alcohol que pudiera absorber.

-Así que…- empezó mi amiga- ¿dónde se conocieron?

-Hace un par de semanas- contestó Leah- Jacob volvió a vivir con su padre y nos conocimos el mismo día porque yo tenía unos problemas con mi carro- ella soltó una risita- y bueno, mi lobito es mecánico así que me ayudó.

_¿Lobito?_

Angie y yo hicimos esfuerzos para contener la risa. Leah y sus apodos, a Sam lo había bautizado como su _macho alfa_. Tenía un serio problema con los animales.

-¿Y salen hace dos semanas?

-Bueno, somos novios hace tres días- contestó orgullosa.

-Felicidades

Ángela me miró para que hiciera un comentario, pero yo estaba reprimiendo las ganas de arrancarle las pelotas _al lobito_ y lo único que salió de mis labios fue un gruñido indescifrable.

-Y… ¿de dónde vienes, Jacob?

-Washington. Viví con mi tío por un tiempo, el me enseñó de mecánica para que pueda montar mi taller algún día.

-El es genial con las manos- acotó Leah con un risita tonta, en un claro doble sentido.

_Ugh…_

- Ge-nial – respondió Angie algo turbada por el comentario- ….espera… ¿dijiste Jacob Black?

Jacob asintió

-¿Black como Billy Black?

- Es mi padre- confirmó

-¿El mejor amigo de tu papa, Bella?- me preguntó

-El mejor amigo de Charlie es Carlisle- respondí como niña de preescolar.

Angie rodó los ojos.

-Pero ¿sabes?- continué, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados- estoy segura de que a mi padre le encantaría verte de nuevo, Jacob. Quizás hasta tenga un par de cosas que decirte.

El pareció palidecer bajo su piel morena y apuró su cerveza. Esbocé una sonrisa, seguramente creía que Charlie lo perseguiría con su escopeta o algo, cosa que no sucedería porque tampoco había hecho partícipe a mi padre de mis andanzas a los 15 años.

-¿Por qué volviste? – pregunté casi violentamente, no podía reprimir la pregunta por mas tiempo. Recibí un pisotón de Angie.

Jake dudo por un segundo y se encogió de hombros.

-Hace tiempo que no veía a mi padre.- evitó mi mirada- Ahora que mis hermanas se fueron, el viejo necesita algo de compañía.

Lo observé con cuidado, había algo que no estaba diciendo.

.-Ven, cariño… ¡a bailar!- Leah se lo llevó de la mano hasta que se perdieron entre los bailarines.

¿Por qué demonios había vuelto? ¿No se podía haber quedado jugando con sus tuercas y motores a millas de distancia?

En ese momento oímos un estruendo, seguido de fuertes golpes secos y maldiciones varias.

Ben estaba al pie de la escalera y claramente había rebotado todo el camino desde el segundo piso. Hubo una explosión de risas y en otro momento habría corrido a ver si estaba bien, pero como estaba tan ebria solo me uní a las carcajadas.

Ángela salió como un rayo a ver a su novio golpeando gente a su paso y gritando sin parar.

-¡Muévanse malditos! ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer que reírse jodidos inútiles buenos para nada?

_Ah… el amor_

Ignoré a Angie que le hablaba a un quejumbroso Ben de amor eterno y decidí ir a buscar a Jasper. Si él veía a Jake no dudaría ni un segundo en romperle la mandíbula más alguno que otro hueso, y aunque la parte de mi que clamaba venganza quería ver esa escena, tenía que pensar en Leah.

_¡Demonios!_ ¿Quién me mandaba a imitar a la jodida Teresa de Calcuta? Nadie, por supuesto, pero al parecer mis padres además de hacerme emocionalmente inepta y darme la carga genética mas torpe de la historia, habían incluido en el paquete una maldita conciencia.

Y sabía que si se me ocurría contarle la verdad a Leah ella terminaría lo que sea que había empezado con Jake y se hundiría en una depresión sin precedentes en la historia de Forks.

Después de una exhaustiva búsqueda y varios tropiezos, lo encontré en la puerta trasera sin camisa mientras una rubia se daba un festín con su pecho. La reconocí como Jessica

_¡Dios!_

-¡Jazz!- le di un golpe en la cabeza.

El me miró divertido, el chico estaba aún más alcoholizado que yo.

-¡Hey, Bells! Te estaba buscando

Rodé los ojos.

-Claramente.

El rió y apartó la cabeza rizada de Jessica.

-Lo siento cariño, tenemos asuntos que atender.

Ella me miró con satisfacción.

-Ya lo escuchaste- espetó

Rodé los ojos.

-No, cariño- dijo mi amigo buscando su camisa en el suelo, se la aventé de una patada.- Gracias- dijo para luego girarse a la rubia - No "nosotros"- explicó mientras se señalaba a si mismo y a ella- "nosotros" – siguió apuntándome a mi y a él.

-¿Qué?- chilló- pero… pero… estábamos…

Jazz se encogió de hombros mientras se vestía.

-Vete adentro, _cariño- _le dije irónicamente- Seguro ahí puedes encontrar un sustituto… si está suficientemente borracho, claro.

Jessica pareció echar humo por las orejas, nos gritó un ¡Púdranse! y se marchó pisando volví hacia Jazz.

-No me mires así

-¿Jessica, Jazz? ¿en serio? ¿no escuchaste la parte donde te dije que ella estaba colada por ti?

-¿Y?

-¿Y?- repetí- Si te la sigues tirando ella se va a transformar en una maldita obsesiva detrás de ti. ¡Una maldita loca psicópata! ¿quieres seguir los pasos de Newton?

Todo el mundo sabía que Jess se había vuelto un poco loca en su amor por Mike. No lo dejaba tranquilo ni un minuto y parecía saber de memoria todas sus actividades, donde siempre aparecía para atormentarlo.

Jazz se estremeció.

-Tienes razón, no lo había pensado- sacó una pequeña botella se su bolsillo y tomó un gran trago

Asentí.

- Como sea, mañana me ocuparé de ello, pero nosotros pequeña, de verdad tenemos asuntos que atender.

-¿Ah, si?- pregunté.

-Ya sabes- movió las cejas cómicamente sobre sus ojos azules- relativos a nuestra presidenta.

-¿Eh?

Me jaló hasta el costado de la casa e hizo una seña para que viera el patio de entrada. El bulto rubio rojizo seguía en el pasto de la entrada.

-¿Tanya?- pregunté sin entender nada

-¿Ya lo olvidaste?- me reprochó- Hoy es la noche de venganza.

¡Oh! Era cierto, esta era la noche en la que habíamos decidido tomar represalias en contra de la persona que me estaba haciendo la vida imposible en el instituto.

Suspiré por enésima vez en la noche.

- Va a tener que esperar.

-¿Qué?

-Es sólo que… ella ya ha tenido suficiente por esta noche- afirmé

-¿De qué demonios hablas?-

-Nada, es sólo que no tengo cabeza para hacerlo hoy, y ella estaba llorando… y…no sé, bueno… ya está mal así que…-

-Bells…- dijo como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño- ella es la que ha estado haciéndote trabajar doble, hablando mierda de ti con los docentes, dejándote en ridículo…

-Lo sé, lo sé- interrumpí- pero no esta noche ¿de acuerdo? Podemos hacerlo en cualquier otra fiesta.

Jazz me observó con el ceño fruncido por largo rato, sometiéndome a lo que parecía un examen rayos x.

-De acuerdo ¿qué ocurre?- me tomó por ambos hombros- porque ocurre algo ¿verdad? y suficientemente grave como para que no te importe nuestra _vendetta._

Parecía más sobrio que nunca. Asentí.

-¿Qué es?

Respiré hondo, tener que decirlo lo hacía mucho más real.

-Jake está aquí- solté de golpe

-Si, te lo dije hoy en la tarde-

Sacudí la cabeza

-No Jazz, me refiero a aquí…. en mi casa… ahora.

Desencajó la mandíbula y me miró perplejo por unos segundos.

-¿Qué?

Asentí

-Llegó hace unos minutos, con Leah

La transformación en el rostro de mi amigo fue algo digno de ver, y sinceramente, me asustó un poco. Pude ver primero la incredulidad, luego la asimilación de la noticia, y por último, la rabia absoluta. Apretó los puños y comenzó a mascullar como un perro rabioso.

Se dispuso a ir a su encuentro, pero antes de que diera un paso lo tomé del brazo y lo jalé en la dirección contraria.

-¿Qué…?

-No irás, Jazz.

-¡Por supuesto que iré!- respondió intentando desasirse

-¡No!- dije agarrándolo con más fuerza

El dio unos pasos hacia la puerta arrastrándome consigo. Por supuesto, era diez veces más fuerte que yo así que tenía que jugar sucio para detenerlo.

Puse un pie adelante para hacerle una zancadilla y el hizo un amago para esquivarla pero como todavía me remolcaba, perdió el equilibrio, nuestros pies se enredaron y caímos al mismo tiempo sobre nuestros estómagos.

Me puse de rodillas rápidamente a su lado para bloquear cualquier posible movimiento de su parte. El rodó y se sentó.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- preguntó molesto

-No puedes ir- expliqué algo jadeante

-¿Y por que demonios no puedo? Te recuerdo que hoy mismo me autorizaste para pasarle la moto por encima si me daban ganas.

-Créeme, quiero hacerlo también pero está aquí con Leah, Jazz

-¿Y?

-Me refiero a como novios, maldito obtuso.

Otra vez se le desencajó la mandíbula.

-¿Qué?- rugió- ¡Ese jodido indio! ¿Qué mierda se cree …- se empezó a levantar pero me arrojé a horcajadas sobre su estómago.

-¡Ow!

-¡Cálmate maldición!

-Bells ¡Bájate ahora mismo!-

-¡No hasta que me escuches, Whitlock!

Me tomó de la cintura y me elevó unos centímetros con el claro objetivo de lanzarme hacia un lado, pero antes de que lo lograra puse mis manos en su pecho y le retorcí los pezones.

-¡Ahhh!- me soltó enseguida

-Vas a escucharme- lo amenacé con mis dedos todavía en posición de ataque

-Pero…

Retorcí d nuevo

-¡Ah!... ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, maldita loca masoquista!... ¿Por qué no puedo ir a romper su jodida mandíbula nativa?

Reprimí una sonrisa por la locuacidad de mi amigo.

-Está con Leah, Jazz. Salen hace un par de semanas y ella no sabe nada de lo que pasó antes…y…la conoces, ella pasó por toda esa mierda y… no se, yo sólo no quiero hacerle una escena, ella… se ve feliz Jazz, se ve contenta con él. No lo quiero arruinar.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Ángela hizo que me comportara como anfitriona.

Suspiró debajo de mí.

-El te debe unas cuantas explicaciones Bells… y ¿no crees que es mejor que le digas a Leah con quien se esta metiendo?

-Prefiero amenazarlo con sacarle los ojos con una cuchara si le hace algo a ella.

Sonrió

- Y planeo hacerlo, pero cuando lo encuentre solo- continué

-Genial, yo lo voy a buscar y podremos…- comenzó a levantarse y lo empujé por los hombros de vuelta al suelo.

-No Jazz, no necesito que pelees por mí.

Silencio.

-Lo digo en serio, si voy a hablar con él necesito hacerlo sola ¿de acuerdo?

-Bells…

-Jazz…

-No quiero que vuelva a herirte, pequeña.

-Ya no puede hacerlo.

-¿Segura?

-Sí

-¿Ya no sientes nada por el?

-Nada bueno

Se río, luego suspiró y movió la cabeza con pesar.

-De acuerdo, pero prométeme algo

-Lo que sea

-Uno, le darás por lo menos algún golpe.

-Claro- sonreí- no tenías que pedirlo.

-Dos, podré amenazarlo cuantas veces quiera si me lo encuentro por ahí, y si te hace algo podré darle a probar las ruedas de Hayley.

-Prometido.

-Tres, nunca más retorcerás mis pezones.

Sacudí la cabeza

-No puedo prometer eso…

...

...

Media hora más tarde estaba en una esquina de la pista de baile riéndome de mis compañeros. Mientras la mayoría seguía bailando en el living, Ángela había caído a un lado de Ben murmurando incoherencias varias, Tyler estaba en el baño encerrado con tres chicas, Erick cantaba a todo pulmón canciones de Sinatra, Mike se estaba gritando con Jessica en la cocina, Lauren había intentado bailar arriba de la mesa con sus muletas y se había torcido otra vez el tobillo… _la muy idiota_, Alice estaba rodeada de chicos deportistas, Tanya había caído inconciente en un sillón junto con un chico… _supongo que había seguido mi consejo_ y Emmett estaba con sus compañeros en la mesa de comedor jugando strip poker. Si Charlie llegara a la casa ahora me tendría un mes encerrada en la comisaría.

Me estremecí un poco, tenía solo mi top, ya que había lanzado mi chaqueta durante el baile y conociendo a Jessica ya la habría quemado o hecho un vudú con ella. Subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación en busca de algo para abrigarme y me quedé helada al llegar arriba.

Jake estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en mi puerta y la cabeza entre las manos.

-¿Qué carajos haces aquí?

Alzó la mirada rápidamente

-Hola… yo necesito…

-¿Dónde esta Leah?- interrumpí

Se levantó y yo retrocedí un paso

-Abajo- respondió- bebió mucho y se quedó dormida. La dejé en el estudio de Charlie.

No me gustó la familiaridad con que trataba a mi padre.

-¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó

Se abrió la puerta del baño y una chica tambaleante salió disparada hacia las escaleras mientras gritaba ¡No haré eso, Tyler!

-Quizás en otro lugar- recomendó

Asentí. Saqué una llave de mi bolsillo y abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio. Entré y esperé hasta que cerró la puerta tras él

-Yo…

No lo dejé terminar. _Hora de cumplir cierta promesa…_

No iba a abofetearlo porque no era suficiente, así que cerré mi puño y lo estampé con toda mi fuerza en su mejilla. Mis nudillos gritaron de dolor pero no me importó.

Jacob se tambaleó y se llevó la mano a la zona afectada. Me miró con los ojos agrandados por la sorpresa.

-¿Bell…

Mi puño volvió a golpear su cara como si tuviese vida propia, ahora más arriba, asegurándole un ojo morado a la mañana siguiente. Se tambaleó un poco más y se tuvo que apoyar en la puerta.

-¿Qué…

Y fue el turno de que mi rodilla derecha impactara en su entrepierna. El emitió un ruido ahogado y se dobló de dolor. Retrocedí mientras lo observaba llevar sus manos hacia sus partes íntimas y respirar entrecortadamente.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- preguntó en un gemido

-¡¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Qué demonios me pasa?- grité y me acerqué de nuevo, Jacob se encogió y siguió protegiendo su hombría- ¡TÚ, ESTÚPIDO IMBÉCIL HIJO DE PERRA! ¡ESO ME PASA!– creo que todo el pueblo podía escucharme.

-Tranquilízate, Bella- se alejó un poco

-¡¿Tranquilizarme? ¿Cómo tienes la cara para venir aquí después de lo que hiciste? ¡Joder, no tienes ni una maldita gota de vergüenza! ¡Y con mi mejor amiga de la mano! Debería seguir golpeándote.

Se trasladó a un extremo de la habitación, en un vano intento de escapar de mi rabia homicida. Lo perseguí.

-¡Maldición, Bella!- dijo levantando los brazos en signo de rendición- ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

-¿Y por qué debería escucharte, basura?- tomé mi mochila que estaba cargada de cuadernos y lo seguí agrediendo.

-¡Te debo una explicación!

-¡No me interesan tus estúpidas excusas!

Tomó la mochila de mis manos y fácilmente me la arrancó.

-¡Cálmate!- si el creía que quitándome el bolso no lo podría atacar, estaba muy equivocado. Me preparé para volver a golpearlo con la rodilla en la zona sur.

Pero el debió leerlo en mis ojos porque saltó sobre la cama anteponiéndola como una barrera y estratégicamente puso sus manos en sus genitales.

-¡Cobarde!

-Sólo escúchame y…

-¡No!- grité

-Bella- insistió- sólo escúchame y… si después quieres seguir golpeándome no te detendré.

-Prefiero golpearte ahora

-No tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mí.

Parpadeé

-¿Vas a golpearme a mi?

-No, solo voy a defenderme, pero sabes que puedo ponerte boca abajo en un segundo.

El muy maldito sonrió porque claro, tenía razón, el Jake que conocía era rápido como un zorro y muy hábil. Si quería, podía dejarme amarrada a la silla sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. Pensé en salir de la habitación y dejarlo con su explicación en la garganta, pero una parte de mí necesitaba resolver esto.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

- De acuerdo, habla.

Asintió y dejó de protegerse las pelotas.

-¡Dios!- exclamó- Por poco me dejas eunuco

-Agradece que no te arranqué la cabeza.- espeté

-Sí, bueno supongo que me lo merezco

Se sentó en la cama e hizo un gesto para que lo imitara. Negué con la cabeza y el suspiró. Tenerlo de nuevo sentado en mi cama era muy extraño, como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado y retrocedido llevándome a un tiempo donde mi mundo giraba en torno a él.

-Escucha se que me odias por aparecer así, pero no sabía que vendría a tu casa-

-¿Qué?

-Leah dijo algo sobre una fiesta donde su mejor amiga, nunca se me ocurrió pensar que sería tu. Digo, antes no eran amigas así que…

-Las cosas cambian

-Lo sé, en cualquier caso no quiero que pienses que planeé esto o algo así, de haber sabido jamás habría venido.

La convicción en su tono me llamó la atención y lo miré extrañada.

-He estado evitándote- suspiró. - Cuando me llamaste cobarde no estabas muy lejos de la verdad, Bells… yo… llegué hace un par de semanas y…sólo… no podía acercarme.

-¿Por qué no?

El levantó la vista

-¿Tú me hubieses querido ver?

No tenía respuesta para eso de modo que me salí por la tangente

-Contesta

Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama.

-Millones de razones… cobardía, vergüenza, miedo… mi maldita conciencia…no sé

Asentí y me senté frente a él

-Supongo que lo entiendo.

-Lo siento

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos.

-Bella, cuando me fui…

-¿Por qué volviste? – lo interrumpí- Sé que hay algo más que hacerle compañía a Billy.

Sonrió con algo de nostalgia y sacudió la cabeza.

-Siempre me descubres

Esperé en silencio y él hundió los hombros

-El no ha estado bien de salud.

-¿Qué? Charlie no me ha dicho nada.

-No lo sabe, mi padre lo quiere mantener así. El viejo no quiere que se preocupen por el así que hace como si nada.

-¿Pero te lo dijo a ti?

-No, por casualidad mi tío se enteró y decidí venir a cuidarlo.

-Así que el no sabe…

-Que yo lo sé- completó

-Lo siento

Se encogió de hombros.

-No es nada grave, pero es mi padre. Mi lugar está aquí.

-Seguro.

Tomó aire.

-Bella, escucha… lo que sucedió entre nos…

-¿Y Leah?- interrumpí de nuevo

-¿Leah?- repitió confundido

-Si, tu novia y mi mejor amiga.

-Yo… bueno… ella me gusta… - respondió incómodo

Rodé los ojos

-Eso está claro, genio. Me refiero a que no le has contado nada ¿verdad?

-No, estaba esperando un buen momento para contárselo y bueno, ahora que ustedes son amigas debería hacerlo pronto.

-No lo hagas

-¿Qué?

-No debemos contárselo.

-¿Por qué no?

Suspiré

-¿Ella te ha contado sobre Sam?

-Sí

-¿Y cómo crees que se tomaría el hecho de que abandonaste a su mejor amiga después de tener sexo por primera vez? Ella pasó por algo parecido.

-Bueno…

-Te va a dejar, Jake. No lo va a aguantar.

-Pero…-

-Lo hará

-¿Y en que te influye eso a ti?

-Es mi amiga.- respondí un poco violenta- Ahora respóndeme ¿de verdad te gusta?

-Bella, esto es raro…

-¿De verdad te gusta?

-Sí

-¿No estás sólo divirtiéndote o echándote un polvo?

-Entiendo que difieras, pero ese no es mi estilo.

Rodé los ojos

-Como sea, entonces si de verdad quieres intentar algo con ella te recomiendo que cierres la boca. Ella parecía contenta hoy y no quiero arruinarlo. No te pido que te cases con ella pero trátala bien. No será un gran esfuerzo si de verdad te preocupas por ella.

-Lo hago

-Y si lo arruinas, dejarte eunuco será un regalo comparado con lo que te haré ¿esta claro?

Sonrió algo perturbado.

-Sí.

-No confío en ti, así que las amenazas tendrán que servir.- dije comenzando mi retirada.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Abajo

-No hemos terminado- dijo molesto

-Ya sé todo lo que quería saber.- me di vuelta y caminé hacia la puerta

-¿En serio? – su tono sarcástico plasmado en cada sílaba-¿No te interesaría saber por qué me fui después de esa noche? ¿por qué desaparecí sin decírtelo?

Me quedé con la mano en la perilla.

-No

No quería saber nada, tenía un enorme pánico de averiguar la verdad. Jake llegó a mi lado en un segundo y puso su mano encima de la mía

-Bells, necesito… necesitamos… hablar de lo que pasó, por favor- susurró casi suplicante. Su aliento me golpeó la coronilla.

-Yo ya lo olvidé- mentí

-No lo creo.

Me di vuelta conteniendo las lágrimas, mi mano aún en la suya.

-¿Cuál es el punto, Jake? No va a cambiar nada.

El me veía con los ojos llenos de remordimiento, pero antes de que pudiera explicarme algo, la puerta se abrió con estrépito y Leah entró en la habitación.

Solté la mano de Jake pero no fui suficientemente rápida, mi amiga ya las había visto. Una expresión de incredulidad y miedo se formó en su cara morena.

-¿Qué esta pasando?

-Nada- respondí en mi interior agradecida por que ella al parecer no había escuchado nuestra conversación.

-Sólo conversábamos- acotó Jacob

Ella apuntó al lugar donde habían estado nuestras manos.

-¿Por qué…- tomó aire-… por qué ustedes…¡Dios!... ustedes estaban…-

-Leah- me acerqué un paso- estábamos conv…

-¡No!- gritó y retrocedí asombrada- ¡Cállate!

-Cariño…- comenzó Jake pero ella lo ignoró y fijo sus ojos, ahora asesinos, en mí.

-¡Tú! ¡¿Cómo demonios me puedes hacer esto?- me gritó

-Yo…

-¡Se supone que eres mi amiga!

-Lo soy…

-¡Cállate! ¡No te quiero escuchar, jodida traidora!

-Leah…- dijimos al mismo tiempo, pero ella no estaba escuchando

-¡¿Pensaste que me podías robar a mi novio verdad, perra?

Ella jamás me había tratado así.

-Eso no es…

-¡No lo niegues, maldita! ¡Te acabo de ver! Pero escúchame una cosa ¡no te lo voy a permitir! ¡El es mío y no dejaré que ninguna estúpida perra en celo me lo robe! ¡NO OTRA VEZ!

-Leah lo estás entendiendo todo mal- Jacob la tomó por los hombros pero ella lo empujó y dio otro paso hacia mí

-¡NO TE VOY A DEJAR ¿ENTIENDES? No tienes ningún derecho a cogerte a mi novio- se me helaron las tripas ante el dolor en sus ojos que luego se transformó en puro odio

-Leah…

-Te crees la gran cosa ¿verdad Bella?

-¿Qué?

-¡Leah!- la llamó Jake

-No, finalmente puedo decírtelo porque ahora muestras tu cara… todo el resto es un maldito acto.

-¿Qué?

-Si, si…-parecía un poco desquiciada- con tu acto de me importa la mierda el mundo, tus jodidas fiestas… y tu maldita actitud rebelde. ¡Eres tan patética, Bella!

Me obligué a poner cara de indiferencia, esto ya no era sobre Jake.

-¡Eres un maldito y triste cliché! Eso es lo que eres, la pobre niñita abandonada por su amigo y por su mamá- la maldad en su tono era evidente- Quizás por eso ellos te dejaron sola, porque eres triste y estás tan podrida.

Me sonrió

-Te crees la gran cosa- afirmó- Te coges a quien quiera, andas en moto, te jodes la vida con tus supuestos amigos, pero todos ellos sienten pena por ti. Le tiras mierda a todo el mundo porque eres incapaz de ver que tú eres el fracaso aquí.

-¿Eso crees? – respondí disimulando el horror que sentía.

-Te conozco, Bella. Fui tu amiga y…. siempre te tuve lástima.

-¡Vete de aquí, Leah!- Jasper estaba en la puerta con una expresión asesina en la cara- ¡Ahora!

Ella me miró con desprecio por unos segundos, acto seguido salió gritándole a Jake que la siguiera, quien se giró a mí asombrado y nervioso.

-Yo… le voy a explicar

-Lo que conversamos sigue en pie, Jacob- dije sin mirarlo

-Pero…

-No le dirás nada.

El iba a rebatir pero Jazz lo empujó fuera.

-¡Vete!- y cerró la puerta en su cara. Fui hacia mi cómoda en busca de una sudadera con que abrigarme

-Tú también deberías bajar - sugerí

…_eres incapaz de ver que tú eres el fracaso aquí…_

-Lo que dijo no es cierto.

Asentí.

…_Eres un maldito y triste cliché…_

-Debes volver a la fiesta y… - insistí

-Mírame

…_Te crees la gran cosa…_

-Estoy bien- mentí

…_fui tu amiga y…. siempre te tuve lástima…_

-Bells…

Seguí rebuscando sin ver nada, mientras las palabras de Leah resonaban en mis oídos, agujereándome el corazón

-Bells, tú no eres…

-¿Una patética niña que culpa a todo el mundo de lo que le pasa excepto a ella misma?- pregunté encarándolo sin poder ni querer contenerme más.

-¡Claro que no!- me tomó por los hombros con rabia- No le prestes atención ¿me oyes? Ella sólo estaba enojada.

-Si, lo estaba, pero… Jazz- no pude contener más las lágrimas- yo he pensado exactamente eso… sobre mí, y resulta que mi amiga también… y nuca me lo dijo…y… no estaba mintiendo…. lo dijo y es cierto porque…

-¡No, demonios!

-Pero….

-¡También soy tu amigo, y te conozco mucho mejor que ella! ¡Escúchame!... Eres genial Bella, tal como eres ¿de acuerdo?

-Jazz- sollocé

Me abrazó estrechamente contra su pecho musculoso un rato y luego me vio directo a los ojos.

-Eres maravillosa Bells… eres inteligente, preciosa, divertida, valiente, leal, apasionada… un poco violenta, sufres de verborrea, eres devoradora de libros, torpe y ruborizada, de mente rápida, … yo te conozco… y no te cambiaría absolutamente nada.

Sonreí.

-Tú me conoces.

Asintió

-Somos los dos, siempre…. te quiero.

Otras lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos.

-También te quiero.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. Había algo especial en el aire mientras permanecíamos abrazados, como si algo hubiese cambiado… como si de repente el aire se cargase de expectativa.

Jazz me observó intensamente y luego, como si el también sintiera la tensión y se decidiese, se inclinó hacia mis labios.

Sabía lo que iba a hacer y quizás debí detenerlo. Quizás debí decirle que era un error, que éramos amigos antes que todo. Quizás debí decirle que estábamos demasiado borrachos para pensar claramente.

Pero justo antes de besarme susurró:

-No pienses.

Y me dejé llevar.

* * *

><p><strong>El próximo capítulo empieza con la parte que ya leyeron de Alice entrando a la pieza en la mañana siguiente... lo iba a incluir aqui pero iba a ser muy largo y decidi dividirlo en dos... asi que la reacción de Alice y Edward es para el cap 7... =)<strong>

**Mientras mas reviews me dejen mas rapido los subo... son mi combustible... díganme sus opiniones, sugerencias, criticas, sospechas, lo que sea =)**

**los dramas están recién empezando**

**besos!**

**cata!**


	9. Adelanto cap 7

**Adelanto cap 7**

* * *

><p>-Aléjate de ella- espetó con rabia<p>

-Edward este no es asunto tuyo- respondí sin dejarme amilanar.

-Es mi amiga… mi única amiga, pero puedo ver que tú no entiendes ese concepto- me observó con el más absoluto desprecio.

-No sabes de lo que hablas.

-No sabes tener amigos, Isabella. Y definitivamente no sabes conservarlos. Aléjate de Alice, yo tenía razón de cuidarla de gente como tú.

Se alejó por el pasillo dejándome estupefacta.

….

-Deberíamps intentar algo- mencionó en tono casual mientras esperábamos a su prima Rosalie. El avión había llegado hace pocos minutos.

-¿Algo?- me extrañó su rostro pensativo

-Sí, vamos Bells… somos amigos desde siempre, eres genial… también yo lo soy- rodé los ojos y el rió- y bueno… después de lo de este fin de semana…- dejó la frase inconclusa

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- empecé a sentir algo de pánico

-¿No es obvio?

-No

-¿No crees que deberíamos ser novios?

* * *

><p><strong>:):)<strong>

**En unos dias lo subo entero!**

**Llega Rosalieee!**


	10. Chapter 7

**Hola! Lo sé! me demoré mucho mas de lo esperado, pero volví a clases (gracias a Dios!) y me bombardearon con pruebas, controles, trabajos.**

**Sorry pero preferí demorarme mas en subir el capítulo y hacerlo cuando estuviese conforme con el contenido, no quería subir nada apurada...**

**Lo tenía mas o menos listo pero después cambié de opinión y lo alargué y cambie algunas cosas, por ejemplo el adelanto que subí del cap 7.. la parte de Edward va a ser para el 8 porque quiero profundizar mas en eso, en este capitulo aparece Edward por supuesto pero esa escena en particular quedó en el capitulo siguiente porque si no iba a quedar larguísimo. Y lo subiré este fin de semana!**

**Gracias por todos sus saludos y opiniones... me encantan!**

**Besoteees!**

**Cata...**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO VII<strong>

_**Casa del Jefe Swan, Forks**_

_**12:23 pm**_

_Un ruido de tambor palpitaba en mis oídos._

_Tum…_

_Tum…_

_Tum…_

_¡Dios Santo! ¡Que alguien lo detuviera!_

_Abrí los ojos y el dolor de cabeza se intensificó. Me tapé la cara con las manos en un vano intento de aliviar mi malestar. ¿Quién me mandaba a tomar tanto? ¡Nunca mas! pensé por milésima vez en mi vida._

_Me removí en la cama y alcé una mano hacia mi mesita de noche en busca de alguna aspirina ¡Maldita fiesta! Sentía que mis globos oculares explotarían en cualquier momento, pero al tiempo en que me deslizaba entre las sábanas me di cuenta que había un cuerpo junto a mi._

_Como en cámara lenta volví mi cabeza en la dirección al extraño y perdí absolutamente todos los colores al reconocerlo._

_¡Mierda!_

_Algunos recuerdos borrosos se colaron en mi mente… la cocina… Alice con expresión triste, una cachetada, Jacob en la puerta de entrada, Tanya llorando en el patio…. y luego… ¡doble mierda!_

_Levanté la ropa de cama lo suficiente para notar que ambos estábamos completamente desnudos._

_-¡Puta madre!- exclamé._

_El decidió despertar en ese momento. Abrió sus ojos y rodó en la cama con la confusión pintada en toda su cara. Luego se fijó en mí y vi reflejada la misma expresión de terror que debía tener yo._

_-¿Qué…?- preguntó, pero fue interrumpido por un golpe fuera de mi habitación seguido de Alice entrando como un huracán._

_¡Oh, no!_

_-¡Bella!- empezó alegremente- Con Angela estábamos pensando en hacer el desayuno, limpiar un poco y luego irnos a….- su voz se cortó y flotó en el aire al asimilar la imagen._

-Alice…- susurré. La pelinegra estaba en el umbral con una mano en la manilla viéndonos con total incredulidad. Su cara adquirió rápidamente un tono ceniciento.

_¡Dios Santo! ¿Qué había hecho?_

-Yo no… lo siento, yo… lo siento-balbuceó antes de que yo pudiese decir algo y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Me quedé estática entre las sábanas con el cuerpo absolutamente rígido mientras me daba cuenta de que era la peor persona de este planeta ¿Cómo le había hecho esto a una persona como Alice que había sido absolutamente amable conmigo? Necesitaba explicárselo, necesitaba arreglarlo.

Sentí a Jazz moverse a mi lado y otra realidad, una mucho peor, cayó sobre mí.

_Había dormido con Jazz… había dormido con mi mejor amigo… ¡mierda!_

_¿Qué era lo que me había pasado anoche? Definitivamente había sido poseída por algo. _

-Bella- lo escuché decir, pero no me di vuelta. El pánico empezó a invadirme.

_¿Qué mierda se supone que debía decir?..."hey, ¿crees que podamos hacer como si nada? Por cierto… estuvo increíble"_

_-_Bella- sacudió mi hombro con amabilidad para llamar mi atención y giré a verlo sin tener idea cual sería la expresión en mi rostro.

Me observaba con ojos enrojecidos por el alcohol. Busqué remordimiento o vergüenza en sus ojos azules pero no encontré nada excepto un brillo de preocupación _¿Qué estaría pensando?_

_¿Qué pensaría de mí? _

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó.

Aferré aún más la ropa de cama contra cuerpo y sacudí la cabeza. Sentía pudor, vergüenza y horror por lo que habíamos hecho.

-¿Bella?- insistió, frunciendo el entrecejo ante mi mutismo

No quería tener esta conversación, así que me salí por la tangente

-Necesito hablar con Alice…- murmuré

-¿Eh?

Su rostro adoptó un matiz de confusión. Seguramente Jazz esperaba que habláramos sobre lo de anoche pero no había forma en que yo pudiese hacerlo.

-Yo quiero explicarle

-¿Explicarle?- preguntó con voz enronquecida- No hicimos nada malo

_Sí, si lo hicimos… _grité en mi cabeza.

-Es mi amiga- dije apenas. Podía darme cuenta de que mi amigo no veía nada equivocado en lo que había pasado. _¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Había sido sólo un polvo de una noche? _Probablemente… eso era bueno.

_Pero… ¿y si no? ¿Y si esto lo cambiaba todo? ¡Dios! No quería perder a mi mejor amigo, no podía sobrevivir a eso._

Parecía una patética quinceañera pero el pensar que esto podría alejarme de él casi me hacía entrar en un ataque de pánico.

-¿Qué piensas?

-¡Ah!... umm… nada.-

Jazz se inclinó un poco más cerca

-Bells… ¿no crees que deberíamos ha…

-¡Alice!- casi grité haciendo que retrocediera- Necesito verla antes de que se vaya.

Jazz suspiró y meneó la cabeza. Hice ademán de levantarme pero recordé que estaba completamente desnuda, mi rostro ruborizándose.

-Ehmmm… ¿podrías… ya sabes… no mirar?- el rió

-Creo que tú y yo ya no tenemos secretos, Bells

Imágenes de la noche compartida repiquetearon en mi cerebro, haciéndome alcanzar un rubor aúna más intenso. Jazz rió más fuerte

-No sabía que eras tan tímida.

Le golpeé el brazo

-No te burles, es sólo que es… diferente, Jazz… umm…

Ni siquiera sabía que decir, era una de las situaciones más incómodas de mi vida. El rodó los ojos.

-Ok, ok- tomó una almohada y la presionó sobre su rostro- vístete tranquila- farfulló.

Lo observé con suspicacia por unos momentos mientras me deslizaba fuera de la cama, luego agarré mi ropa que había sido abandonada por todo el suelo en nuestro arranque de pasión y con dedos temblorosos me la puse.

-Ya- avisé para que mi amigo no continuara asfixiándose. Se quitó la almohada y se incorporó apoyando los codos sobre el colchón, movimiento que hizo que las sábanas se deslizaran unos centímetros por su cuerpo.

No pude evitar que mis ojos vagaran por su pecho, musculoso en un grado moderado, sin que llegara a parecer uno de esos fanáticos de la pesas. Estaba muy bien tonificado.

Otras imágenes se descargaron en mi mente, dejándome la boca seca y subiendo mi temperatura corporal en algunos grados. A esta altura mi cara era un maldito semáforo en rojo.

Jazz se percató y sonrió algo petulante.

-¿Ves algo que te gusta?

Hice una mueca y me desplacé hasta la puerta para huir rápidamente de la habitación y de mis hormonas revolucionadas.

-¿Dónde vas?- inquirió

-Abajo- obviamente- tengo que encontrar a Alice.

-Bells…- comenzó con un suspiro exasperado

-Mantente al margen, Jazz- le advertí con un tono más habitual.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo más me escabullí rápidamente al pasillo y cerré la puerta.

¿Cómo era que Jasper permanecía tan calmado? Recostado desnudo en mi cama como si fuese cosa de todos los días, mientras yo estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, tanto así que fugarme de Forks o enterrar mi cabeza en la tierra como un avestruz, me parecían opciones completamente viables.

_¿Cómo podían haberse jodido tanto las cosas en solo una noche?_

Bajé los escalones silenciosamente y observé el living apenas asomando la cabeza. Todo estaba patas arriba e hice una mueca… tendría que limpiar todo antes que llegara Charlie, si no quería ganarme un castigo monumental.

Seguí observando con inseguridad. Me parecía natural sospechar que Alice saltaría hacia mí desde un rincón oscuro con un cuchillo en las manos para degollar mi pescuezo.

Yo lo habría hecho.

-¿Alice?- pregunté entrecortadamente

Angie apareció en el umbral se la cocina.

-Está afuera- me informó apuntando al patio delantero- Tenía una expresión rara en la cara. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Ehmm- no podía contestar eso - …iré a hablar con ella.

Salí apresuradamente para evitar preguntas. Alice estaba guardando un pequeño bolso en el asiento trasero de su auto, un maravilloso porsche color amarillo canario.

-Alice- llamé intentando disimular mi extremo nerviosismo

-Bella- respondió con una sonrisa algo tensa-… se me hizo tarde, debo irme a casa… pero gracias por invitarme- ensanchó su sonrisa- lo pasé increíble.

-¡Oh!- no supe que decir, no me esperaba esa declaración.

-Disculpa por haber entrado a tu habitación sin llamar- soltó una risita.

_¿Ella estaba pidiéndome disculpas? El mundo definitivamente estaba jodido._

-Alice… yo… -inspiré hondo- lo que viste arriba no es lo que parece… es decir, lo es pero… no… quiero decir, estábamos los dos borrachos y no pensé…

-Bella- me cortó con otra sonrisa tensa- No me tienes que explicar nada

Pestañeé

-Pero yo pensé… ¿no estás enfadada?

Necesitaba que el mundo volviese a la normalidad.

-No- lo dijo demasiado rápido para que le creyera.- Claro que no… ¿por qué lo estaría?

Alcé las cejas._ ¿Iba a tener que decirlo?_

-Bueno, Jazz…

-Jasper y yo no somos nada- interrumpió

-Lo sé, pero…

Sacudió la cabeza y tomó mi brazo gentilmente

-No te preocupes, no hay nada que decir- me dio un apretón cariñoso y se encaminó a la puerta de su carro -Adiós Bella, te veo el lunes, gracias por todo- agitó la mano mientras subía. Luego arrancó y se perdió por la calle dejándome terriblemente confusa.

¿Sería que mi pequeña amiga estaba en la más absoluta negación? Quizás. Hacer como si nada pasara era un método mundialmente reconocido, pero en una situación como esta… no lo creía.

Quería sentirme aliviada de la reacción de Alice, al parecer todavía me consideraba su amiga. Había esperado gritos, acusaciones, hasta golpes… pero simplemente no podía relajarme. No me creía ni por un segundo que lo ocurrido con Jasper no traería consecuencias a corto o largo plazo.

…

…

…

Casi un día después estaba con la mirada perdida en el océano pacífico, el viento helado revoloteando a mí alrededor, enmarañando aún más mi cabello. Mi ropa no era suficiente para resguardarme del frío, por lo que mantenía mis rodillas encogidas contra mi pecho y las rodeaba con ambos brazos.

De todos modos no importaba, necesitaba un lugar tranquilo y solitario para pensar y el único sitio que vino a mi mente era el acantilado desde donde una vez Jake y yo nos habíamos arrojado al vacío en busca de adrenalina. No había vuelto desde entonces y había sido un error. Era un paraje hermoso, unos treinta metros de altura sobre las olas que explotaban con fuerza contra las rocas. El sol estaba escondiéndose e iluminaba todo a mí alrededor de color anaranjado.

No era normal en mí escapar a otro lugar para meditar, podía abstraerme casi en cualquier parte pero dado los recientes acontecimientos había necesitado alejarme un poco de los sitios cotidianos, donde podían encontrarme.

Suspiré y me abracé aún más a mí misma con la pregunta que llevaba rondando mi cabeza desde ayer en la mañana.

¿Qué demonios pasaba conmigo? ¿Por qué me había acostado con Jazz?

La primera razón que venía a mi mente era la más obvia de todas… estaba demasiado borracha para pensar con claridad, el alcohol se había apoderado de mí con resultados nefastos. Era una pobre excusa en el mejor de los casos, yo sabía muy bien que no había sido así. Si hubiese querido lo habría detenido.

Y no lo había hecho, tan simple como eso.

La segunda razón era muy incómoda de reconocer. ¿Acaso me habría aprovechado un poco de la situación? ¿Sería una pervertida? Quizás Jazz sólo estaba ofreciéndome un poco de consuelo luego del arrebato de Leah y yo me había animado un poco demasiado con su gesto. Si ese era el caso yo sería la primera muerte oficial por vergüenza.

Jazz… la persona que en casi todos los sentidos consideraba como un hermano… hasta ahora. Era imposible mirarlo con ojos fraternales nuevamente. No importaba que él hubiese iniciado todo con un beso, yo había respondido ¡y de qué manera!

¿Por qué? Sinceramente no me lo explicaba. Nunca había sentido atracción hacia él, tampoco la sentía ahora. Nunca habían existido insinuaciones, caricias, ni siquiera un maldito beso. Era guapo sin lugar a dudas, inteligente, millonario, flamante propietario de una Harley y sin ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual ¡La maldita perfección hecha hombre!

Y ninguna de estas razones me había animado jamás a buscar otra cosa que no fuese amistad.

Pero algo me molestaba y era que el acostarnos no se había sentido extraño, ni incómodo. Se suponía que debía sentirse como besar a un hermano o a un primo o algo así, algo totalmente raro, desagradable, inapropiado… y ninguno de estos adjetivos se podían aplicar a la noche que habíamos pasado. De hecho lo había disfrutado bastante.

¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? ¿Acaso había sentimientos allí que no tenía idea que existían? No lo sabía… aunque no lo creía tampoco. Yo había estado enamorada una vez de Jake y las sensaciones no eran similares. Al despertar en la cama de Jacob lo único que recordaba era el deseo de quedarme para siempre ahí, soldada a su cuerpo. No era nada parecido al despertar con Jasper.

Pero también era cierto que después de la partida de Jacob me había cerrado emocionalmente a cualquier pareja potencial. ¿Acaso estaba en un estado tan avanzado de negación que no reconocía lo que me pasaba? ¿Era posible que me gustara mi mejor amigo? ¿O qué incluso pudiese estar enamorada de él?

¡Maldición! En verdad esperaba que no.

¿Y qué pensaría Jazz? Seguro no le estaría dando tantas vueltas como yo, probablemente era solo una noche de sexo más para él.

Como si respondiera a mis pensamientos mi celular vibró en un bolsillo. Lo saqué con dificultad y miré la pantalla con resignación.

_**Jazz llamando**_

Igual que otras 42 veces y seguía sin contestarle. Le había enviado un mensaje para que se quedara tranquilo, pero obviamente había hecho caso omiso de este y me había llenado el buzón con mensajes. No había escuchado ninguno.

Me estaba comportando de manera injusta, lo sabía. Pero estaba confundida y nerviosa, y había cumplido mi parte avisándole que estaba bien. Si él no entendía el mensaje, mala suerte. Mañana lo enfrentaría en el instituto, hasta entonces planeaba ser toda una cobarde.

El aparato dejó de vibrar y me informó de todas las llamadas perdidas que acumulaba desde ayer en la mañana.

_**43 Jazz**_

_**6 Edward **_

_**4 Angie**_

_Edward_… suspiré. Como si no tuviese suficiente en que pensar. Ni por un segundo se me habían olvidado los devastadores efectos del beso en la cocina. Sólo me hacía falta recordarlo un segundo para que el corazón se me acelerara, me enrojeciera entera y la cosa en mi estómago empezara a revolotear. _Maldito cuerpo traicionero._

Él había llamado ayer seguramente para seguir la conversación que se había visto interrumpida en la cocina. Ni siquiera había pensado en contestarle. Sabía el camino de destrucción por el que podía llevarme tan solo frecuentar a Cullen.

Aunque no dejaba de preguntarme sobre que quería hablarme y a que se refería cuando dijo que había cosas que yo no entendía. Lo que nos habíamos gritado en la cocina aún hacía eco en mi memoria. Me había tomado totalmente desprevenida que me guardara rencor y que su forma de superarlo era sobreprotegiendo a Alice. No tenía mucha lógica para mí y además, el beso me había pillado con la guardia baja.

Había sido un buen beso, no había forma de negarlo.

Pero no importaba. No iba a relacionarme de ningún modo con él, lo había decidido al ver a Tanya como un guiñapo en el patio de la casa de Charlie. Cullen tenía esa extraña capacidad de engatusar y deslumbrar a las personas y yo no quería que él tuviese ese poder sobre mí.

Suspiré por milésima vez en el día y maldije la fiesta otra vez. Las cosas se habían salido de control y sabía que mañana sería un día desastroso.

…

…

…

Estacioné la camioneta en mi sitio habitual con algo de retraso. Agradecí que el sol brillara en Forks, dándome la excusa perfecta para usar los lentes que ocultaban mis kilométricas ojeras, con un poco de suerte podía culpar a la fiesta del fin de semana y no a haber pasado desvelada las últimas 24 horas. Quizá estaba actuando como una loca dramática pero así me sentía.

Caminé hacia mi primera clase evitando el contacto humano, colándome justo antes de que el profesor cerrara la puerta. Ocupé mi puesto justo a Ángela y vi que ella también traía lentes oscuros. Me reí.

-Parezco un maldito oso panda, las ojeras no se me van con nada- explicó

-Es uno de los problemas de tener la piel blanca- Angie no era ni de cerca tan pálida como yo pero su tez era suficientemente clara.

-¡Swan y Weber, sáquense los lentes!- ladró el señor Banner, un hombre viejo con la cara de pasa arrugada. Generalmente me trataba bien, pero había días como hoy en que amanecía con un humor de perros.

Maldición ¿Qué le importaba a él si usábamos lentes? Estúpido arruinavidas. Ambas nos descubrimos la cara haciendo una mueca cuando se escucharon algunas risitas a nuestro alrededor. Jodidos compañeros.

Angie se giró hacia mi cuando el docente volvió su atención a los contenidos de la clase.

-Hablé con Leah

Asentí despacio, apenas había pensado en mi amiga, mejor dicho en mi ex amiga y su nuevo novio. No necesitaba calentarme aún más la cabeza. Me pregunté si Angie también me tildaría de traidora.

-¿No me vas a decir nada?- insistió en voz baja.

Fruncí los labios.

-Ella malinterpretó la situación. Yo no…

Me cortó con un ademán.

-Sé que Leah se equivoca Bella, no tienes que decírmelo. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no te involucrarías con su novio.

Suspiré aliviada. Ella no tenía idea de lo agradecida que estaba por sus palabras pues parecía que en estos días andaba algo falta de amigos.

-Gracias

-Pero… hay más ¿verdad?

Asentí. No sacaba nada con negarlo frente a ella.

-Lo imaginé… cuando quieras decírmelo sabes que cuentas conmigo.

-Lo sé.

-¡Swan, Weber! ¡Silencio!- recriminó de nuevo el octogenario mirándonos como si fuésemos un par de criminales.

-Puedo hablar con Leah- ofreció después de que Banner empezara a escribir en el pizarrón- hacer de mediadora.

-No, gracias pero ella… necesita odiar a alguien por un tiempo, la conozco y sé que en algún momento lo podré solucionar pero por ahora prefiero que…mmm… focalice su enojo en mí, antes que en ti o en su novio. Se va a arreglar conmigo tarde o temprano, no te preocupes.

-¿Desde cuándo eres una jodida mártir?- sus ojos se entrecerraron

Reí en silencio

-No se trata de eso.

-Claro

-Sólo prométeme que no la dejaras sola.

-No pensaba hacerlo.

-Bien

-¿Estás segura de que es lo mejor?

Iba a asentir pero un movimiento frente a nuestra mesa nos hizo volver la cabeza hacia adelante. El anciano estaba allí ¿en qué minuto se había acercado?

-Ya que ambas insisten en interrumpir mi clase tendrán la amabilidad de responder la pregunta que acabo de hacer ¿Srta. Weber?- apuntó su nariz llena de vellos hacía mi amiga que lo miró con una mueca de asco.

-Mmmm… ¿dos?- respondió con una sonrisa. La clase estalló en carcajadas _¿Quién en su sano juicio respondía dos en una clase de biología?_

-Incorrecto ¿Srta. Swan?

-El ciclo de Krebs- respondí con falsa seguridad.

Otro estallido de risas. Banner sonrió con maldad.

-Incorrecto. Ahora las dos tengan la amabilidad de retirarse del salón.

Con absoluta dignidad caminamos hacia la puerta, la abrí justo para encontrarme con un enfurecido Jasper justo detrás. El estómago se me subió a la garganta en un segundo.

-¡Ah!... eh, hola- fue mi patético intento de saludo ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí?

El alzó su ceja rubia con una expresión nada agradable, casi podía oír todos los insultos que pasaban por su cabeza.

Angie salió detrás y le bastó una sola mirada a mi amigo para salir pintando de allí. Jazz me observó por unos segundos mientras yo perdía todos los colores. Acto seguido me tomó del brazo con fuerza, sin llegar a hacerme daño y me arrastró por los pasillos vacíos de estudiantes.

-Ah… eh… yo- fue todo lo que pude articular mientras seguíamos recorriendo el instituto.

-Silencio- espetó con la cara algo crispada.

_¿Silencio? Pero ¿quién demonios se cree que soy? ¿Su maldito perro?_

Mi propio temperamento explotó cuando nos encontrábamos cerca de la salida. Planté los pies con fuerza en el suelo y le obligué a pararse. Me desasí con un movimiento brusco de su agarre.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- casi grité.

Me miró con una expresión tan terrible que el coraje me abandonó tan súbitamente como había llegado y preferí callarme. Bella la cobarde, estaba de vuelta.

-¿Mi problema?- respondió irónico. Jazz no alzó la voz pero parecía que me estuviese gritando directo en las orejas- ¿Mi problema?- repitió con la vena de su sien latiendo como loca- Tú eres mi maldito problema.

Me apuntó con un dedo largo. Yo casi podía ver espuma blanca saliendo de su boca.

-¡Tú! ¡Maldita loca! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué no podías contestar el jodido celular?

-Yo…

-¡Te fuiste de tu casa! ¡Y no había ninguna manera como ubicarte!

-Estaba…

-¡Nadie sabía dónde te habías metido! ¡Y tú sin contestar ninguna maldita llamada!

-Te envié un…- comencé a defenderme en vano mientras el daba vueltas.

-¡No me interesa tu maldito mensaje!- contraatacó- ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué me evitabas como si fuera un jodido criminal o algo?

-Yo…

-Hasta donde yo sé no te obligué a nada.

-Lo sé- respondí ruborizándome. De verdad era patética

-¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba?

-Te dije que estaba bien.

Masculló otras maldiciones en voz baja mientras seguía paseándose de un lado a otro, como animal enjaulado.

-Lo siento.

Se paró en seco mirando a la muralla, inspiró aire varias veces haciendo un esfuerzo por calmarse.

-Lo siento- repetí con más fuerza- Yo… no era mi intención preocuparte.

Giró a verme aún con su rostro enrojecido pero me habló algo más tranquilo.

-¿Es todo lo que puedes decirme?

-Jazz- suspiré y lo tomé de la mano- yo… no sabía que decirte, por eso no te hablé, no tenía idea de cómo actuar. Estuve los dos días pensando en que debía decirte pero… tenía vergüenza… tengo vergüenza-corregí- y fui lo suficientemente cobarde para esconderme. Lo siento, fui totalmente injusta, lo sé. Pero creo la situación me superó un poco. Por favor, perdóname.

Me observó con el ceño fruncido

-¿Vergüenza?

Asentí

-¿Eso es todo?

-¿Eh?-_ ¿Le parecía poco?_

Se masajeó la frente.

-¿No estabas… no estás enfadada o algo?

Lo miré con ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Enfadada contigo?

Asintió serio.

-¡No! Claro que no ¿por qué lo estaría?

Alzó las cejas y yo enrojecí otra vez.

-Tú bien dijiste que no me habías obligado a nada, soy absolutamente responsable de mis actos- dije

Jazz soltó un suspiro de alivio

-Genial…entonces no estás encabronada conmigo

-No

-¿Y no me vas a evitar más?

Negué otra vez con una sonrisa.

-Bien- se acercó y me abrazó estrechamente- bien- repitió contra mi pelo.

-¿Yo… ehmm… tampoco te obligué verdad? – pregunté vacilante en su pecho

-¿Qué?- dijo separándose

-Quiero decir… tu…mmm… no te sentiste obligado a… ya sabes… me refiero a que no te viste en la obligación de…

-¿Satisfacerte?- completó con aire divertido. Asentí- No, claro que no. Libre voluntad.

Asentí mordiéndome el labio.

-Así que… ¿estamos bien?- pregunté

-Estamos bien- confirmó- pero escucha Bells, tenemos que hablar en algún momento de lo que pasó. De hecho estuve pensando en que…

El timbre sonó estruendosamente interrumpiendo a mi amigo y acto seguido la estampida de estudiantes nos rodeó por todos lados. Me pareció que muchos nos miraban de forma especulativa y susurraban a nuestras espaldas o quizás mis índices de paranoia estaban demasiado altos.

No importaba, había sobrevivido al enfrentamiento con Jazz y todavía podía llamarlo mi amigo. Quedaban temas pendientes entre nosotros pero me sentía absolutamente feliz de aplazar la conversación.

Jazz también echó un vistazo alrededor.

-Mejor lo hablamos después- propuso mi amigo en perfecta sincronía con mis pensamientos- debo ir por un libro para historia, te veo al almuerzo- me dio un último abrazo apretado y se esfumó rumbo a la biblioteca.

Aproveché de buscar a Alice, tenía intención de encontrarla antes de que me tomara por sorpresa. Todavía no tenía muy claro que decir, sobre todo después de la extraña conversación que tuvimos en la entrada de mi casa. Quizás ella ya habría procesado todos los acontecimientos y ahora si me odiara con toda su alma.

De todos modos ¿qué podía decirle?… _Hey Alice, todavía puedo ayudarte con Jazz… ahora incluso puedo decirte como es en la cama_…

Simplemente horrible.

Estaba dividida en dos mientras la buscaba en los pasillos. Una parte de mi quería que ella me odiara para así poder defenderme y arreglar las cosas y porque quizás me sentiría menos culpable si me abofeteara en la cara. La parte egoísta en mi deseaba que Alice se quedara tan tranquila como la había visto el sábado por la mañana, así no perdía una amiga y me ahorraba un conflicto.

Mientras buscaba me parecía que la gente hablaba de mí en cuchicheos y me observaban con ojos de escándalo._ Raro_

Un brazo pálido salió de la nada y me hizo detener bruscamente. Me giré para encontrarme a Edward viéndome con expresión inescrutable.

_¿Qué le pasaba a los hombres con su manía de agarrar por el brazo para que les prestaran atención?_

-¡Ey!- exclamé. Lo tenía cerca por primera vez desde el beso y mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar ante su presencia, él me provocaba serios problemas hormonales.

-Creo recordar que te dije que tenía que hablar contigo el sábado- se tomó el puente de la nariz… _¡Oh! estaba cabreado- _Pero tú no te dignaste a contestar tu celular ni a abrirme la puerta de tu casa. Ni siquiera tu amiguito sabía donde estabas.

-¿Hablaste con Jazz?- pregunté sorprendida.

Asintió ¿Tan importante era lo que quería decirme? Lo miré extrañada pero luego sacudí la cabeza. No importaba.

-No estaba disponible y no quiero saber.

El alzó una ceja.

-No me importa- dijo

-¿Ah?

-Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-No me interesa.

-Ya… ¿y puedo preguntar a qué se debe el cambio de actitud? Parecías muy dispuesta en la cocina de tu casa.

Me ruboricé hasta las orejas

-Yo… mmm… cambié de opinión, además no creo que lo que tengas que decirme sea tan importante…

-Lo es- me cortó.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Tan importante que te fuiste cuando la primera golfa te llamó al celular?- las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiese contenerlas. Era algo que me había estado molestando todo el fin de semana.

Percibí un atisbo de vergüenza en sus ojos verdes, pero desapareció rápidamente y sonrió con petulancia.

-Eso no viene al caso, no es de tu incumbencia.

-Exacto- exclamé- No me incumbe… tal como tú.

Apretó los labios

-No opinabas lo mismo cuando te estaba besando- se acercó un paso aun agarrando mi brazo firmemente.

-¿Y? Fue solo un beso Cullen. Nada especial- mentí con aplomo.

Abrió la boca para rebatir pero un grito nos interrumpió.

-¡Zorra!

Tanya apareció con un borrón y me empujó contra un casillero separándome de Edward. Mi espalda rebotó contra el metal.

_¡Qué carajos!_

Ella volvió a acercarse con toda la intención de partirme en pedazos pero Cullen la sostuvo a distancia segura.

-Tanya ¿qué demonios?- preguntó

La gente que caminaba a nuestro alrededor se detuvo y miró la escena con curiosidad.

-¡Perra! – aulló la rubia

-¿Se puede saber qué te hice ahora?- pregunté con rabia, hasta donde yo sabía era ella quién me hacía la vida imposible, hasta la había consolado en la fiesta.

-¡Eres una maldita zorra, Swan! ¡Suéltame Eddie!- gritó luchando contra el chico.

Los curiosos nos rodearon formando un círculo, no me sorprendería que empezaran a grabar la escena.

-Ya… que ingeniosas palabras Tany, ¿me vas a decir algo que no sepa?- no estaba dispuesta a ponerme a gritar como una loca.

-¡TU! ¡Perra! ¡Eddie es mío! ¡MÍO ¿ENTIENDES? ¡ASI QUE ALEJA TUS ASQUEROSAS UÑAS DE MI NOVIO!- chilló con la cara roja

-¿Qué?

_¿Esto era por Cullen? ¿Novio?_

Lo miré en busca de alguna respuesta pero tenía la cara desencajada de la sorpresa.

-¡Ya me escuchaste zorra!-

-¡Tanya, cálmate!- Edward la sacudió- ¿qué mierda te pasa?

Ella no lo escuchaba

-No te basta con tirarte a tu mejor amigo ¿verdad? Ni con joderte a tu mejor amiga con su novio…- gritó

Se hizo el silencio entre los presentes y todas las miradas se enfocaron en mí, pero apenas las percibí _¿Cómo demonios sabía todo eso?_

Ella leyó la confusión y la sorpresa en mi rostro y rió descontroladamente.

-¿Creíste que nadie lo sabía verdad?- los brazos de Edward estaban estáticos y Tanya hizo un esfuerzo por enderezarse en toda su altura- Jessica lo vio todo y todos saben que eres la mayor zorra del pueblo.

Así que era por eso que todos me miraban raro en la mañana… _Jessica iba a morir_

-Un insulto más Tanya y te voy a…

-¿Qué, Swan? ¿Qué me vas a hacer?-se burló- No estoy diciendo nada más que la verdad, ella te vio cogiendo con Whitlock, ustedes ni se percataron cuando ella los vio encerrarse en tu pieza… y también vio como trataste de tirarte al novio de tu amiga de la reserva. No sé cómo puedes mirarte al espejo, jodida perra.

-¡Cállate estúpida!- le grité acercándome- No tienes idea de la mierda que estás hablando.

Quería golpearla en su maldita cara de Barbie pero alguien me agarró y me lo impidió. Me pareció que era Mike.

-¿Acaso lo vas a negar? ¡Tú sabes que es verdad! Pero ni te creas que te dejaré hacer lo mismo con mi hombre. Además no creo que Eddie quiera cerca de ti después de todas las asquerosidades que has hecho.

Le eché una mirada a Edward, tenía los ojos fijos en los míos. Incredulidad, dolor, rabia y decepción… un millón de emociones leí en él mientras me miraba. Algo se retorció dentro de mí y no soporte mirarlo más.

Me separé de Mike bruscamente y abofeteé a Tanya con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Perra!- espeté mientras ella aullaba.

Me alejé de ellos y me abrí camino a empujones. Tenía tanta rabia, lo único que quería era encontrar a esa estúpida zorra chismosa y retorcerle el cuello entre mis manos. Escuché algunos llamados a mi espalda pero no hice caso. Golpearía al primero que se cruzase en mi camino.

Una mano en mi codo me obligó a dar media vuelta. Edward echaba fuego por los ojos.

-¿Dormiste con Whitlock?- preguntó con voz letal.

_No debía acobardarme_

-No es asunto tuyo.

Sus ojos se hicieron incluso más peligrosos. Puso ambas manos en mis hombros y me encerró entre su cuerpo y la pared. Su fragancia natural estaba amenazando con hacerme perder la coherencia.

-¿Dormiste con Whitlock?- repitió

-No es…-

-Respóndeme maldición. No me voy a ir de aquí sin la verdad.

Era claramente una amenaza que pensaba cumplir, así que decidí decirle la verdad.

-Lo hice

Sus manos apretaron con fuerza mis hombros y su rostro se transformó en una máscara que hablaba principalmente de horror, rabia y desilusión. Aparté la mirada otra vez sintiendo otra vez un retorcijón poco agradable en mi pecho.

-¿Después de que te besé?- cuestionó con el ceño terriblemente fruncido

Asentí

Se separó de mí y apretó los puños a un lado de su cuerpo, era como si ya no soportara estar cerca, probablemente eras así. No debía dolerme, no debía molestarme, yo no le debía nada. Pero no me gustaba nada como me estaba mirando.

-Edward –suspiré- escucha yo no planeé nada y…- tenía una estúpida necesidad de aclararle todas las barbaridades que había dicho Tanya.

Levantó una mano haciendo que me callara y fijó la vista en la pared con los labios apretados. Estuvo un minuto entero mirando al frente y luego soltó una risa completamente falta de humor.

-Tenías razón- volvió la vista hacia mí con expresión fría e indiferente- No me incumbe, tú no eres asunto mío y yo tampoco tuyo.

Eso era lo que le había dicho. Debía estar contenta.

-Yo…

-Te veo después.

Me dio una última mirada y se marchó con pasos rápidos, dejándome con la sensación de ser la persona más ruin en la faz de la tierra. Apoyé la cabeza en la pared apretando los dientes para controlar las ridículas ganas de llorar.

…

…

…

El día transcurrió de manera dolorosa después de eso. Jasper no se veía por ningún lado, los lunes no teníamos clases juntos hasta la tarde, sentía todas las miradas sobre mí y los murmullos me seguían por todas partes. Era el maldito infierno.

Angie se acercó a media mañana. Una mirada a su cara y vi que tenía muchas preguntas que hacerme pero tuvo el suficiente tacto como para no mencionar nada. Se contentó con acompañarme en silencio por los pasillos.

A la hora de almuerzo había tenido suficiente así que salí hacia el estacionamiento para poder pasar toda la hora encerrada en mi camioneta.

-¡Bells!

Me volví para ver a Jazz caminando hacia mí con una manzana en la mano

-¿Dónde demonios estabas?- inquirí

Me besó en la frente y se encogió de hombros

-Por ahí, no tenía ganas de ir a clases.

-¿Por ahí?- repetí con rabia

-¡Uh!- me observó con una sonrisa- ¿por qué el humor negro?

Le expliqué lo que había pasado con Tanya omitiendo la conversación con Edward. A él no pareció importarle lo más mínimo. Soltó unas fuertes carcajadas.

-¡No te rías imbécil! Stanley va a pagar por lo que hizo, seguramente la zorra se está escondiendo por ahí porque no la he visto. Pero apenas la encuentre puede darse por muerta.

-Sí, algo vamos a tener que hacer con ella- dijo aún divertido y al ver mi agria expresión agregó- No te preocupes, Bells. No me digas que de verdad te importa lo que opinen la panda de inútiles que tenemos por compañeros.

-Me importa Alice- _y Edward_… agregó una voz en mí cabeza.

Había continuado buscando a la pelinegra, pero al parecer no había asistido a clases hoy, haciéndome sentir aún peor.

Jazz rodó los ojos

-Te preocupas mucho- acto seguido fue hacia mi camioneta y se subió en el asiento del copiloto

-Vamos- apremió

-¿Eh? ¿Vamos a saltarnos las clases?

Me guiñó un ojo.

-No- dio una palmaditas en el asiento para que me subiera. Lo hice

-¿Te importaría explicarme?

-Las van a suspender.

Suspiré.

-¿Cortaste la luz otra vez?

Asintió y yo puse en marcha el trato con una sonrisa. Los estudiantes empezaron a salir hacia al estacionamiento, seguramente les acababan de informar la noticia. Capté una figura alta y unos ojos verdes mirarnos desde la puerta por un segundo para luego desaparecer entre la multitud.

Habíamos olvidado que hoy llegaba la prima de Jazz, Rosalie. Annie reprendió a mi amigo y salimos con el tiempo justo hacia Port Angels para recogerla. Durante el camino hablamos de tonterías y nos reímos histéricamente. Era como si nada hubiese pasado en fin de semana. Para cuando llegamos al aeropuerto yo agradecía tener un amigo como él.

Estábamos en la zona de espera cuando el mencionó _el tema_

-Así que… ¿vamos a hablar sobre lo que pasó?

Hice una mueca, por lo menos la crisis de nervios ya estaba controlada.

-¿Tenemos que hacerlo?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Podemos empezar con algo simple, como por ejemplo… que estuvo increíble- dijo divertido

Solté una carcajada. Era verdad, había sido una buena noche, pero no quería subirle más el ego y me encogí de hombros.

-Si tú lo dices.

-No te hagas, Swan. Sabes que fue malditamente bueno.

Asentí

-Siempre me pregunté cómo sería- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿De verdad?- inquirí sorprendida

-Sip

-¿Y… cumplí con tus expectativas?

-¡Oh si, nena!- soltó con un gemido gracioso

Me reí y lo empujé.

-Pervertido.

Me apoyé en un pasamano mientras leíamos en una pantalla gigante que el avión de Rosalie ya había aterrizado.

-Sabes, hay algo que me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde el sábado.

-Dime-

-Deberíamos intentar algo- mencionó en tono casual

-¿Algo?- me extrañó su rostro pensativo

-Sí, vamos Bells… somos amigos desde siempre, eres genial… también yo lo soy- rodé los ojos y el rió- y bueno… después de lo de este fin de semana…- dejó la frase inconclusa

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- empecé a sentir algo de pánico

-¿No es obvio?

-No

-¿No crees que deberíamos ser novios?

Guardé silencio esperando que soltara una de sus típicas risotadas. Como no dijo nada me vi obligada a hablar

-¿Qué?

-¿No crees que deberíamos ser novios?- repitió sin ningún atisbo de broma en el rostro

-¿Qué?- repetí todavía sin poder procesar bien lo que decía.

El rodó los ojos.

-No eres sorda Bells, vamos es sólo una pregunta.

-¿Y me preguntas eso en serio?

-Claro

-Es absurdo.

-Me hieres Bells… mira, hagámoslo simple- adoptó una postura formal- te ofrezco ser mi novia ¿quieres aceptarme?

Lo observé con ojos como platos unos segundos y luego exploté en escandalosas carcajadas. Después del día que había tenido esto era lo único que me faltaba.

La gente me miró con desaprobación y Jazz frunció el ceño.

-Esa fue la peor petición de noviazgo de todo el mundo-

Jazz rió conmigo

-No tengo experiencia ¿Qué más querías? Podrías valorar la intención.

Nos sentamos uno junto al otro mientras yo intentaba calmarme

-Pero lo digo en serio Bells- suspiró- ¿No crees que deberíamos…

-Jazz- lo corté- ¿quieres besarme ahora?

-¿Ah?

-¿Quieres besarme ahora?

-Seguro.

Negué con la cabeza. Si algo había entendido el día de hoy era que ambos seríamos siempre amigos, no importaba si nos habíamos acostado una o mil veces, esa era nuestra esencia y nada en el mundo podía cambiar eso. Y apostaba mi alma que él se sentía igual, sólo necesitaba hacérselo saber.

-Me refiero a ¿quieres besarme más que a cualquier otra chica que has conocido? Supongamos que tuvieses a un millón de chicas a tus pies ¿seguirías eligiendo besarme a mí antes que a cualquier otra?

Jazz arrugó la frente mientras lo pensaba, me miró y yo sonreí porque ya sabía cuál era su respuesta.

El hizo una mueca.

-Te quiero más que a nadie en el mundo ¿eso no es suficiente?- quiso saber

-No lo es. Tú me quieres como amiga Jazz y lo sabes

-¿Y lo del viernes?

-Nos dejamos llevar… la situación me había superado y… no sé, creo que nos consolamos el uno al otro.

-Menudo consuelo-

Sonreí

-¿Por qué me besaste?- pregunté

-Me pareció correcto, siempre me pregunté como sería.

-¿Y por qué el viernes?

Desvió la vista. Sabía que había algo más, recordaba que lo había notado algo extraño. Me pregunté si tenía que ver con Alice.

-¿No me lo vas a decir?

-No es nada.

Iba a insistir pero me di cuenta de que yo tampoco le había hablado de Edward, principalmente para hacer como si nada pasara, quizás Jazz también estaba tratando de olvidar una situación en particular.

-De acuerdo.

Jazz pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me acurrucó contra él.

-La primera vez que le pido a una chica que sea mi novia y me rechazan- dijo con falso pesar- Lamentable.

Sonreí.

-Si te sirve de consuelo hubiese deseado decir que sí… ya sabes, quererte como algo más.

-Yo también- me besó en la cabeza- Todo sería más simple.

Unos ojos verdes se colaron en mi cabeza.

-Sí, todo sería más sencillo.

* * *

><p><strong>Díganme que opinan!<strong>

**Saludos a todaaaas! Kisses **

**:)**


	11. Adelanto cap 8

**Adelanto del cap 8!**

**:):):):)**

**gracias por sus reviews!**

**nos vemos luego**

* * *

><p>-¡Ve a arreglarlo!<p>

Rosalie rió como si le hubiese contado un chiste.

-Te dije que no me llamaras Barbie, estúpido simio. Te lo buscaste-

-¡TÚ…

-Y la próxima vez que se te ocurra molestarme te voy a cortar las pelotas y me las voy a comer como aperitivo ¿me escuchaste?- y se fue hacia el comedor.

...

...

...

-Pero…Alice-suspiré- ¿por qué lo haces?

-Sólo quiero divertirme Bella.

-¿Divertirte?

-Sí, ya sabes… como se divierten tú, Jasper, Edward, Emmett… y bueno decidí que yo también quería eso.

-Pero…

-Bella, de todas las personas tú deberías entenderme mejor que nadie, es decir, a ti nadie te dice lo que tienes que hacer, haces tu vida y a quién no le guste que se joda ¿no es cierto?

_Eso no era exactamente como veía mi vida pero podía ver su punto._

-Entonces-continuó- ¿por qué no puedo hacer lo mismo?

...

...

...

-Eras como fuego para mí, Bells. Yo sabía que terminaría por quemarme tarde o temprano, de hecho ya lo estaba haciendo. Y tenía tanto miedo… de que bueno, yo terminara completamente jodido por ti y supongo que elegí ser el primero en dar el golpe.

Sacudí la cabeza y una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla.

-¿No lo entiendes? Te quería tanto que… huí, fui un cobarde lo sé. Pero no fue porque no te quisiera, fue justamente por lo contrario.

-Yo te amaba Jake-susurré

Él sonrió con tristeza.

-No, no lo hacías.

...

...

...

Los ojos de Edward sólo transmitían una cosa. Frialdad.

Los ojos de Tanya hablaban de triunfo.

Ambos sonrieron y se me congeló la sangre en las venas.

* * *

><p><strong>Besootes!<strong>

**Cata :)**


	12. Chapter 8

**AQUI EL SIGUIENTE CAP! :)**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO VIII<strong>

_Resultó que Rosalie era una perra._

Una perra en el buen sentido de la palabra, claro. No se asemejaba a una zorra sin cerebro ni tampoco a una matona, era bastante parecida a mí pero con un espíritu aún más agresivo. Nos había gritado a la media hora de haberse bajado del avión, y por supuesto con Jasper le habíamos gritado de vuelta. Y así de alguna forma supo que no estábamos dispuestos a aguantarle sus mierdas y habíamos hecho las paces.

Se había autoexiliado del hogar, pues no soportaba a sus padres, que al igual que los de Jasper, pertenecían al mundo de la alta sociedad. Ellos se habían mostrado un poco reticentes a su decisión pero la apoyaron pensando que venir a un lugar nuevo podía contribuir a corregir su actitud rebelde. Eso, con una compañía como la nuestra, era muy improbable.

Rosalie era una hermosa rubia con curvas perfectas y cara de muñeca, parecía modelo. Había cometido el error de preguntarle si alguna vez se había dedicado a eso y con una sola mirada asesina me había comunicado lo que pensaba de ese mundo. Le gustaban los carros y sabía montones de mecánica automotriz. Bien por ella, por lo menos tenía tema para hablar con Jasper, pues su relación distaba mucho de ser de primos fraternales.

Eran bastante parecidos, incluso podían pasar por hermanos o gemelos ya que tenían la misma edad, pero se hablaban poco y sólo lo necesario.

-Así que ¿ustedes son amigos?- preguntó una vez que llegamos a la casa de Jasper- ¿o son…?

-Sólo amigos- respondimos ambos al mismo tiempo y de forma apresurada.

Rosalie alzó sus perfectas cejas y asintió para nada convencida.

Nos bajamos del auto y caminé directo a mi trasto, que había dejado ahí antes de acompañar a mi amigo a Port Angels.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Jazz

-Me voy a casa, no he visto a Charlie desde el viernes y seguro se está preguntando si huí o algo.

Jazz se acercó mientras Rosalie era recibida por una efusiva Annie.

-No puedes dejarme solo- dijo en voz baja

-¿Qué?

-No puedes dejarme solo con ella.

Solté una risita incrédula

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Qué se supone que le voy a decir?

-Umm… no sé… sólo habla con ella, es familia Jazz.

-Ya sí, pero no la conozco, es raro.

-¿Raro?- repetí- Estás rodeado de chicas todo el día y nunca te he visto con problemas de socialización.

-No es lo mismo, esas son chicas a las que quiero follar. Ella- apuntó a la rubia- es mi prima. Es diferente.

-Jazz- repliqué con un suspiro cansado- tú eres un tipo bastante encantador.

-Eh, gracias… eso no viene al caso.

-Sólo ocupa tu encanto natural ¿de acuerdo? – trepé en el asiento y puse en marcha mi camioneta que hizo mucho ruido- Estarás bien, seguro que ella no muerde- me burlé

-Sí, claro gracias por nada.- caminó hasta su casa y me reí porque cuando quería él era muy tierno.

Antes de poder salir mi celular sonó. Abrí los ojos como platos al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

-¿Alice?

_-Hola Bella ¿cómo estás?_- preguntó con su vocecilla aguda.

-Bien, gracias.

-_Genial_… _necesito preguntarte algo._

Tragué pesado.

-Cla-ro.

_-¿Te molestaría mucho que comprara la misma chaqueta de cuero que tienes pero en diferente color?_

…

-¿Qué?

_-Es que no me gusta ninguna otra y bueno, yo sé que tener la misma ropa es horrible, no debería hacerlo pero de verdad he buscado y… por favor no te enfades..._

-Espera Alice, espera… ¿de verdad me estás preguntando eso?

_-Claro, no me atrevería a comprarla sin decírtelo_

-Umm… ok, bueno, no me importa.

-_¿Estás segura?_

-Sí, puedes comprarla, no me importa.- ¡Alice y su obsesión por la moda!

-_Genial, gracias Bella._

-No hay problema. Oye, Alice ¿por qué no fuiste al instituto hoy?

_-Ah! Bueno decidí venir a Seattle a comprar ropa._

-¡Oh!- eso tenía sentido viniendo de ella- entonces… ¿estás bien?

-_Muy bien, gracias. Bella debo irme. Tengo mucho que comprar todavía_

_-_Claro.

-_¿Quieres que vea algo para ti? Dime tus colores favoritos._

-Ehm no, no te preocupes.

_-Ok, otro día saldremos ¡Adiós Bella!_

_-_Sí, adiós- corté la llamada.

¿Qué demonios? Yo pensando que ella estaba hundida de depresión en su casa y odiándome con todas sus fuerzas. Es decir, dos días eran suficientes para que ella pudiera salir de su estado de negación. Pero por el contrario, Alice se había tomado el día libre para aumentar su ya muy grande armario. Supongo que debería sentir alivio, pero sólo estaba preocupada.

¡Maldición! Golpeé el volante. Sabía que Alice moría por mi amigo. ¿Por qué no me golpeaba o me echaba mal de ojo o algo? ¿Sería quizás que estaba esperando por la venganza? Tal como decía el dicho "la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío" ¿Sería mi pequeña amiga duende tan maquiavélica? Esperaba que no.

¿Y qué era eso de la chaqueta de cuero? Bueno, era normal para ella pensar que estaba rompiendo una norma o algo si compraba la misma ropa, eso no era extraño. Pero ¿cuero? No era para nada el estilo de Alice, ella tenía un increíble sentido de la moda y siempre iba vestida de forma bastante impresionante, pero en su estilo recatado y prolijo. No era un monja ni nada, sólo lo que gente como Charlie llamaba "una niña bien" o "una niña decente".

Como sea, no debía preocuparme. Quizás estaba intentando un nuevo estilo, mañana lo sabría y mañana por fin podría hablar con ella de la situación con Jasper. Me iba a escuchar, quisiera o no. Todavía no perdía las esperanzas de que los dos pudiesen intentar algo.

Diez minutos más tarde me acerqué a mi casa y el corazón estuvo a punto de salírseme del pecho.

El auto de Leah estaba estacionado junto a la patrulla de Charlie. _¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? _Suspiré, este día se hacía más y más largo, debí haber aceptado la oferta de Jasper cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Entré a la casa pero no había nadie en el living, di una vuelta por la cocina y por el estudio de mi padre pero todo estaba vacío. _Extraño. _Estaba segura que era el auto de los Clearwater. Comencé a subir la escalera cuando sentí un golpe en el segundo piso. Pensando que le podía haber pasado algo Charlie subí rápidamente.

La puerta de la habitación de mi progenitor se abrió para dar paso a dos figuras despeinadas y algo ruborizadas. Quedé congelada con la imagen.

_¡Oh, Dios mío!_

Charlie un poco por delante de Sue, la madre de Leah y Seth, con la camisa mal abotonada, pantalones y pies desnudos, estaba claro que acababa de ponerse la ropa. Sue estaba vestida correctamente pero con el pelo por los aires y una expresión de vergüenza extrema.

-Hola- dije. Mi padre me miraba como si le fuese a gritar en cualquier momento, cuando lo único que tenía eran unas ganas locas de reír.

-Hola hija- se aclaró la garganta- Sue estaba aquí… -la apuntó y ella me sonrió- vino a buscar a… a… a Leah.

Sue asintió vigorosamente.

-¿En tu dormitorio?- sonreí. Eché un vistazo y por supuesto la cama estaba toda desarreglada. Quizás tendría que enseñarle a Charlie cómo cubrir la evidencia.

Mi padre se puso morado.

-Ehmm, no… bueno, le estaba enseñando las… cortinas.

Me tragué la carcajada porque ambos se veían miserables.

-Claro… son muy lindas ¿verdad, Sue?- concedí cruzándome de brazos.

-Sí, yo… estoy pensando en redecorar. Bueno será mejor que me vaya- se colgó su bolso al hombro y se retorció las manos nerviosamente- Adiós Bella, un gusto verte, adiós Charle… quiero decir Jefe Swan.

_¿Jefe Swan?_

-Adiós- respondimos ambos al mismo tiempo mientras Sue bajaba apresuradamente y se perdía por la puerta.

Alcé una ceja en dirección a mi padre.

-¿Algo que quieras decirme, Jefe Swan?

-No

-¿De verdad Charlie, piensas que soy tan tonta?

-No sé de qué hablas- así que la negación era cosa de familia.

-Sé reconocer la cara post-coital, papá.

-¡Bella!- gritó escandalizado

-¿Qué? Es un término profesional… no me obligues a seguir presionándote.

Sacudió la cabeza.

-Eres muy descarada, señorita.

-Charlie…- insistí

Suspiró y sus hombros se hundieron un poco

-Bells mira, yo… debería habértelo dicho, no quiero que te molestes conmigo o con Sue… fue algo que se dio y bueno, tu madre se fue hace unos años y yo… quiero decir…

-¿De qué hablas?- interrumpí- Creo que es genial.

-¿En serio?- inquirió sorprendido ¿por qué la sorpresa? Yo no era ningún ogro.

-Claro- me encogí de hombros- necesitas a alguien papá.

-Pero, tu madre…

-Es una perra.

-¡Isabella!

Giré los ojos.

-De acuerdo, mira… digamos que estoy muy contenta por ti y por Sue ¿ok?

Entrecerró los ojos.

-¿De verdad?

-No me mires así papá, quiero que seas feliz ¿de acuerdo? Me parece bien que tengas a alguien aparte de una hija y tu trabajo. No te pondré ningún problema, yo… de verdad creo que es algo bueno- Era verdad, Sue había quedado viuda hace unos tres años, era muy amable y cariñosa. Me pregunté que opinarían Leah y Seth.

Charlie sonrió y se quitó como veinte años de encima.

-Gracias, Bells

Ambos estábamos algo avergonzados hablando de sentimientos.

-No hay problema Charlie, de todos modos ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado para ti sin… ya sabes? Un montón me imagino… tienes que ponerte al día…

Charlie bufó, sacudió la cabeza con pesar y bajó la escalera, dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Me reí fuertemente mientras entraba en mi habitación. Charlie y Sue definitivamente me habían alegrado el día.

…

…

…

Al día siguiente Charlie se fue de madrugada a la comisaría, seguramente para ahorrarse comentarios vergonzosos de mi parte. Sacudí la cabeza mientras desayunaba porque con toda probabilidad, ahora mi padre evitaría aún más la casa. No es que tuviera mucho problema con eso pero a veces lo extrañaba un poco.

Llegué al instituto temprano, salí de la camioneta justo para ver a los Hale estacionarse a un lado.

-¿Ese es tu auto?- fue el saludo matutino de Rosalie mirando el trasto como si fuera un insecto especialmente desagradable. Jazz rió

-Tiene personalidad- defendí. Ya me había acostumbrado a la vibra especial de la rubia y no tomé su comentario como insulto.

Ella sonrió y sacó un bolso Prada del asiento. _Prada ¡Dios Santo! Probablemente costaba más que toda mi ropa junta._

-Así que… este es el instituto- miró el edificio aún peor que a mi carro.

Noté que el cuerpo masculino de estudiantes que estaban en el estacionamiento se quedaban mirando a la chica nueva sin ningún disimulo.

Jazz también miró alrededor y puso mala cara.

-¿No me digas que harás el papel del primo celoso y sobreprotector?- me burlé.

-Ya tengo suficiente con espantar tus pretendientes, no necesito más trabajo- se quejó.

-Se defenderme sola, gracias. Puedo patear cualquier trasero- agregó la rubia mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada

-Apuesto a que sí.

La acompañamos a recibir su horario y estábamos comparándolos para ver en qué clases coincidíamos cuando la platina levantó los ojos y soltó un grito ahogado.

-¿Y esa zorra, quién es?

Ambos seguimos su mirada.

_Qué. Demonios_

Era Alice, pero no se veía para nada como Alice. Pestañeé varias veces por si estaba sufriendo algún tipo de alucinación pero no, esto era real.

La pelinegra se acercaba a nosotros vistiendo una minifalda negra muy ajustada que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. La seguían unas medias oscuras que terminaban en unas botas altas que hubiesen significado la muerte para mí. Llevaba un top rojo pasión muy escotado y muchos collares. Su cara, habitualmente maquillada suavemente, estaba muy diferente. Los labios resaltaban con el mismo rojo de su top y el contorno de los ojos totalmente ennegrecido. Su pelo que siempre estaba peinado a la perfección, ahora lucía más desarreglado y rebelde. De su mano colgaba la misma chaqueta de cuero que yo tenía peor la suya era burdeo.

Siendo sincera no se veía mal, pero su estilo se asemejaba espantosamente al de Jessica y sus secuaces. No me sorprendía la reacción de Rosalie.

-Hola chicos- saludó llegando hasta donde nos encontrábamos

Ni Jazz ni yo pudimos pronunciar algo. Alice rió.

-A ti no te conozco. Soy Alice Brandon- le ofreció su mano a Rosalie quien la tomó reticentemente- Tu bolso es hermoso, de la temporada pasada ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

-Es precioso, quería comprármelo pero tuve que elegir entre ése y el nuevo Chanel- explicó con naturalidad- Creo que me equivoqué al desechar Prada- soltó una risita y la rubia cambió su expresión por una más amable.

-¿A-Alice?- pregunté todavía en shock-¿Qué…ehmm- apunté a su cuerpo – qué… un cambio de look?

Ella asintió vigorosamente.

-Pensé que ya era tiempo de un cambio, de dejar de ser una puritana y madurar ¿no crees que es genial?

La observé atónita.

-Claro- contesté consciente de que mi expresión no acompañaba mis palabras.

-¿Tú qué opinas, Whitlock?- posó una mano en su cadera y le sonrió a mi amigo

_¿Whitlock? ¿Desde cuándo era Whitlock?_

Jazz parecía estar sufriendo de un aneurisma

-Yo… te ves… bien, sí bien- balbuceó

Antes de que nadie pudiese agregar algo más, un chico apareció a un lado de Alice y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Te acompaño a clase, nena?-

Ella rió.

-Claro, los veo luego chicos- se despidió con la mano y se fue con el chico moviendo sus caderas.

Nos quedamos los tres estupefactos viendo como se alejaban. ¡Sabía que algo así terminaría por pasar! Esto no era nada bueno.

-Bueno, se viste como una zorra, pero al menos sabe de bolsos- Rosalie se encogió de hombros y se fue caminando a su salón.

Me volví hacia mi amigo.

-Jazz…

-Ni una sola palabra, Bells- interrumpió y avanzó por el pasillo- Vamos a clases.

-Pero…

-Clases, ahora

Suspiré y lo seguí, no sacaría nada con insistir sobre el tema.

Jazz estuvo abstraído casi toda la mañana, incluso se equivocó al responder en la clase de Historia, lo que era francamente alarmante, pues era algo que conocía al revés y al derecho. Pero ¿qué podía decirle? Él era muy bueno evadiendo.

A la hora de almuerzo me dediqué a buscar a Alice por el campus. La vi saliendo de un aula rodeada por chicos que la miraban como un pedazo de carne. Sacudí la cabeza y me acerqué.

-¡Alice!- llamé- ¿puedo hablarte?

-Claro- caminó hacia mí pero uno de los idiotas que no paraba de mirarle el escote la retuvo a su lado tomándola de un brazo.

-Nosotros íbamos a dar una vuelta primero, ¿verdad preciosa?- Alice sólo rió

-Piérdete idiota- empujé suavemente a mi amiga en la dirección contraria.

La conduje hacia una de las salidas laterales del instituto y ella se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa.

-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

-Yo sólo… umm… ¿estás bien?

-Mejor que nunca- amplió su sonrisa hasta que pareció realmente tétrico- ¿Por qué todos siguen preguntándome eso?

Alcé las cejas.

-Me imagino que es por tu nuevo look, es decir te ves bien pero… no pareces tú.

-Bueno, ésa es la idea de cambiar ¿verdad?

-Pero…Alice-suspiré- ¿por qué lo haces?

-Sólo quiero divertirme Bella.

-¿Divertirte?

-Sí, ya sabes… como se divierten tú, Jasper, Edward, Emmett… y bueno decidí que yo también quería eso.

-Pero…

-Bella, de todas las personas tú deberían entenderme mejor que nadie, es decir, a ti nadie te dice lo que tienes que hacer, haces tu vida y a quién no le guste que se joda ¿no es cierto?

_Eso no era exactamente como veía mi vida pero podía ver su punto._

-Entonces-continuó- ¿por qué yo no puedo hacer lo mismo?

-Alice…- empecé a contradecirla pero ella cerró los ojos repentinamente muy seria y me callé.

-Sé que piensas que me hiciste daño cuando… ya sabes, pero no es así. Quizás en algún momento pensé que Jasper y yo… pero no fue nada del otro mundo, la verdad, de echo creo que se trataba de un capricho, algo infantil. No tienes que sentirte culpable porque en algún momento me fijé en tu novio, de verdad…

-¿Novio? No, Alice. Jazz y yo somos sólo amigos, ya lo aclaramos. Lo de la fiesta… umm… digamos que fue un lapsus.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué?

-Amigos- repetí con calma- nada más

Pestañeó varias veces hasta que sus ojos se achicaron a su tamaño habitual.

-Oh, bueno yo pensaba que… después de- sacudió la cabeza levemente- no importa. Sólo quería decir que no hay nada de que preocuparse, estoy bien.

Suspiré y asentí. _Si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles._

-Eres mi amiga Bella ¿verdad?

-Lo soy

-Entonces necesito que me apoyes, sólo eso. Emmett y Edward ya me dieron la lata toda la mañana con respecto a mi ropa. Tú no lo harás ¿verdad?'

-Si estás segura… cada uno sabe lo que es bueno para sí mismo ¿verdad?

-Sí

-De acuerdo entonces- sonreí.

-Confío en ti Bella- dijo abrazándome.

_¿Lo hacía?_

-¿En serio?

Afirmó silenciosamente y me sonrió.

-Ahora debo irme, creo que tengo una cita con Brian… Brad… algo así- nos reímos y luego ella se perdió por la puerta.

La seguí algunos minutos después pensando que las cosas tenían que ser así, no podía forzarlas para que funcionaran del modo que a mí me gustaría. Tendría que conformarme.

Fui hasta un aula, era un poco temprano pero no tenía ganas de comer nada y pensé que bien podía esperar hasta la hora de clase.

_Nunca debí abrir esa puerta._

Tanya estaba encima del escritorio usando solo sujetador y una falda que estaba subida hasta sus caderas, tenía el pelo totalmente revuelto y abrazaba con brazos y piernas a un Edward que estaba solo con sus jeans. Se estaban besando acaloradamente y cuando entré ambos giraron sus cabezas en mi dirección.

Los ojos de Edward sólo transmitían una cosa. Frialdad.

Los ojos de Tanya hablaban de triunfo.

Ambos sonrieron y se me congeló la sangre en las venas.

-¿Te importaría… cerrar la puerta por favor?-dijo la muy perra pegándose aún más a Cullen- Estamos ocupados.

Quería arrancarle los ojos con mis propias manos, pero por ningún motivo iba a hacer una escena. Comencé a retroceder cuando Edward habló.

-Bella…

Me detuve. También quería arrancarle los ojos… por estúpido, por hacerme sentir rabia, por hacerme sentir triste, por hacerme querer escuchar su voz, por hacerme sentir escuálida y poca cosa comparada con la rubia escultural que tenía agarrada como un pulpo. Por tener esa estúpida influencia que tenía sobre mi cuando yo no la quería. Porque me hacía sentir una y mil cosas cuando yo no deseaba sentir nada. No por él.

Recé para que nada de esto se transmitiera en mi cara y le devolví la misma mirada calculadora con que me traspasaba.

-¿Qué?

-Sólo quería decirte que ya no soy parte de tu grupo para el festival. Tany me incluyó en su equipo- tocó su nariz con la de ella y Tanya dejó escapar una risa histérica y comenzó a morderle la oreja. Se me revolvieron las tripas- Es todo… puedes quedarte y mirar si quieres, quizás hasta aprendas algo.

_Imbécil_

Le mostré el dedo y cerré con un portazo.

Caminé hasta el comedor intentando borrar de mi cabeza los últimos dos minutos. No tenía ningún sentido, pero estaba al borde de una crisis de nervios. Me apoyé débilmente en la pared intentando calmarme.

_No me importa…_

_No me importa…_

_Puede cogerse a quien quiera… no es como si fuera mío… no eran celos…_

_Mierda… no me importa_

-Bells

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme a Jazz mirándome extraño

-¿Estás bien? Te ves pálida.

Asentí

-Estaba buscándote ¿has visto a Rosalie? No está por ninguna parte.

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Estás segura que estás bien?

Eché un vistazo hacia la puerta que acababa de cerrar. Mi amigo siguió mi mirada.

-¿Bells?-insistió

-Estoy bien. Vamos, busquemos a tu prima- necesitaba algo de distracción.

No tardamos mucho en encontrarla. Venía andando por la entrada principal con las manos completamente negras.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Jasper

Se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo deseaba aclarar un punto.

-¿Con las manos llenas de… aceite para auto?- cuestioné

-¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!- un rugido del exterior nos hizo pegar un salto y la rubia sonrió con satisfacción.

Emmett entró asemejándose increíblemente a un toro rabioso.

-¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI MOUNSTRO?- le gritó a Rosalie

Ella continuó sonriendo tranquilamente, mientras Jazz y yo los mirábamos boquiabiertos. Emmett era generalmente muy amable.

-¿Te refieres a esa horrible cosa que llamas un carro?

-NO INSULTES MI JEEP-

-Pero por supuesto, un gorila sin cerebro como tú no tiene ni el más mínimo gusto- siguió ella como si nada.

La vena del cuello de Emmett estaba alcanzando un punto peligroso.

-¡Ve y arréglalo!

Rosalie rió como si le hubiese contado un chiste.

-Te dije que no me llamaras Barbie, estúpido simio. Te lo buscaste-

-¡TÚ…

-Y la próxima vez que se te ocurra molestarme te voy a cortar las pelotas y me las voy a comer como aperitivo ¿me escuchaste?- y se fue hacia el comedor.

_Rosalie definitivamente era peligrosa._

La cara de Emmett era indescriptible, comenzó a seguirla probablemente para ahorcarla, pero Jasper le cortó el paso.

-SI fuera tú no lo haría.

-¡Ella arruinó mi maldito carro! ¡Está loca!

Jazz hizo una mueca.

-Sí, bueno… a mí tampoco me cae especialmente bien pero es mi prima. Tengo que defenderla.

-¡TU PRIMA!- gritó el gigante. Noté que el parentesco no le hacía mucha gracia, probablemente porque Jazz exudaba respeto y no le hacía gracia enfrentarse con él.

-Cálmate Emmett- agregué- Seguro puedes arreglarlo.

El gigante masculló unas maldiciones y se marchó hacia el estacionamiento pisando fuerte.

Jasper se volvió hacia mí.

-¿Puedes creerlo?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-De hecho, sí- reí

Seguimos el mismo camino de Rosalie justo para ver a Alice con un chico mientras reían y entraban a una sala. La mirada de mi amigo se ensombreció y me apuró para ir a almorzar.

El día transcurrió rápido después de eso. Yo estaba sufriendo un pánico irracional de encontrarme a Edward y Tanya otra vez enrollados como anguilas, así que estuve toda la tarde con la mirada en el suelo.

La prima de Jasper fue el foco de todos los comentarios hasta que salimos de clases. A ella no parecía molestarle pero cuando alguno de nuestros compañeros se emocionaba mucho, se encargaba de matar sus esperanzas con amenazas similares a la que le había hecho a Emmett, quien a la hora de salida aún estaba intentando arreglar su jeep.

Rosalie rió.

-¿Sabes?-le dijo maliciosamente cuando todos iban hacia sus autos- Si te disculpas puedo arreglártelo en menos de cinco minutos.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, Barbie-escupió

-Estarás aquí hasta mañana, gorilón. Sólo admite que eres inferior y podrás marcharte.

-¿Por qué no vas mejor a pintarte las uñas o quizás debería decir garras?

-Jódete- respondió y se encaminó al auto.

La seguí

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Nada- se encogió de hombros- Sólo me invitó a salir

-¿Y?

-Obviamente lo rechacé ¿acaso no lo viste? Es una bestia.

-¿Y le arruinaste el Jeep por…?

-Me llamó Barbie, eso es insultante. Le pedí que se disculpara pero el orangután ese sólo se rió. Ahora es mi turno de reír, no va a poder arreglarlo sin mi ayuda- sacó una pieza de metal de su bolso y me la mostró.

-Ehmm… Rosalie, Emmett sólo es algo... infantil. No creo que quisiera ofenderte.

Ella me lanzó una mirada de superioridad.

-Mi primo dijo que te gustaba andar solucionando asuntos ajenos, pero no lo necesito, así que si eso es todo, debo irme- abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-Perra- exclamé

Ella rió y besó mi mejilla.

-Me agradas- se adentró en el auto.

Me alejé hasta donde mi amigo quien venía con una sonrisa.

-La guerra de los sexos llegó a Forks- dijo mientras apuntaba a Emmett y Rosalie- ¿Vienes?

-No, esperaré a Alice.

Alzó una ceja.

-Para hablar sobre el festival- aclaré. No quería que ella terminara haciendo todo el trabajo sola sobre todo ahora que teníamos un integrante menos. Y Jazz tenía que llevar a Rosalie a buscar su auto a algún lugar.

El asintió y besó mi frente para despedirse. Volví sobre mis pasos y me senté en el suelo cerca de la salida esperando por mi amiga. Saqué _Cumbres Borrascosas _de mi bolso y empecé a leer. Llevaba unos diez minutos cuando unos pies aparecieron en mi línea de visión y se detuvieron a mi lado, obligándome a levantar la mirada.

Edward, por supuesto.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó

-No te importa- volví a mi lectura.

-Si buscas a tu novio, ya se fue.

-Gracias por la información.

-Lo vi salir con una rubia ¿Ni siquiera puede serte fiel por una semana?

Rodé los ojos.

-No me sorprende en todo caso.

_¿QUÉ?_

Me levanté y lancé el libro al suelo

-¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Ninguno- se encogió mirándome de nuevo sin ninguna expresión en la cara, su habitual máscara de indiferencia- Sólo que cada uno cosecha lo que siembra.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-¿No conoces el dicho? Si algo malo te pasa significa que te lo mereces, empezando por lo que le hiciste a Alice. Ella te considera su amiga ¿sabes? Y aún así vas y duermes con el tipo que a ella le gusta.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero no había defensa posible. Esas palabras ya me las había dicho yo pero era mucho peor escucharlas de sus labios.

-Así que ¿qué clase de amiga eres? Y luego la convences para que se vista como una maldita prostituta.

-Bueno, tú lo sabrás. Estás todo el día rodeado de ellas.

Sonrió

-¿Estás celosa acaso?

-Sí, claro. Sólo no veo que te moleste como se viste ella, no después de lo que vi hoy.

-Lo que haga con mi novia no es asunto tuyo- pronunció lentamente.

Esta vez no pude disimular la sorpresa.

_¿Novia?_

_Novia… ¡¿NOVIA?_

_¿Estaba bromeando?_

-¿Qué?- me escuché preguntar.

Hasta donde sabía, la palabra novia para Cullen era como la kriptonita para Clark Kent. Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Es la chica más guapa en ese lugar ¿por qué no? Y nos llevamos simplemente increíble… no luzcas tan sorprendida, ¿acaso no te alegra la noticia?

Alegrarme las pelotas, iba a gritar en cualquier momento.

-¿No dices nada?

Entrecerré los ojos. Frialdad Bella, frialdad.

-Felicidades, son el uno para el otro- le dije a modo de insulto pero sólo sonrió socarronamente.

-Eso le dije yo.

Nos miramos por segundos que sentí eternos. Si quería una escena de celos, no la iba a conseguir.

-¿Tienes algo más que decir?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, entonces vete. Estoy esperando a Alice y…

-¿Para seguir metiéndole cosas en la cabeza?

-No…

-Alice es diferente a ti y no sé cómo la convenciste de…

-Yo no la persuadí para que hiciera nada.

-Algo tuviste que ver con su nuevo "estilo" Swan, no lo niegues.

-Me importa un rábano lo que pienses. Ella es mi amiga, pidió mi apoyo y pienso dárselo.

Entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Acaso Alice te habla?

Asentí.

-Aléjate de ella- espetó con rabia

-Edward, este no es asunto tuyo- respondí sin dejarme amilanar.

-Es mi amiga… mi única amiga, pero puedo ver que tú no entiendes ese concepto- me observó con el más absoluto desprecio.

-No sabes de lo que hablas.

-No sabes tener amigos, Isabella. Y definitivamente no sabes conservarlos. Aléjate de Alice, yo tenía razón de cuidarla de gente como tú.

Se alejó por el pasillo dejándome estupefacta.

…

…

…

Por segunda vez en tres días me estacioné cerca de los acantilados de la Push y caminé hacia el fin del sendero. Jazz todavía no volvía de su viaje con Rosalie y mi casa estaba sola. No tenía ganas de encerrarme en ningún lugar. Ángela estaba en una cena familiar en la casa de Ben y Alice, luego de informarme sus planes para el festival, se había ido con un chico a Port Angels, bien por ella. Incluso había llamado a Leah para empezar a hacer las paces pero no me había contestado. Había intentado distraerme del hecho que me sentía triste y sola.

Alice me había confirmado que Edward ya no era parte de nuestro grupo para el festival, cosa que la semana pasada me hubiese alegrado. Hace sólo unos días el hacía de todo para que yo lo incluyera de nuevo en nuestras actividades y ahora me trataba con fría indiferencia.

Había hecho hasta lo imposible por ignorar las acaloradas caricias que se daban el uno al otro en el Volvo de Edward cuando salí del instituto al lado de Alice. Ella me había lanzado una mirada sospechosa pero no había comentado nada.

¿Acaso era obvio como se descomponía mi cara al verlos? Esperaba que no.

Pronto me acostumbraría, ahora que eran novios…_novios…_ se me revolvió de nuevo el estómago, estaba segura de que demostrarían su amor a los cuatro vientos. Los odiaba tanto…

Hace dos semanas la noticia no me hubiese importado lo más mínimo, pero ese maldito beso en la cocina me recordaba a cada segundo que las cosas habían cambiado.

-Hey

Pegué un salto y volví mi cabeza tan rápidamente que me dolió. Aunque ya había reconocido el tono ronco de la voz.

-¡Jake! ¡No hagas eso!- repliqué sobándome el cuello.

Estaba de pie unos pasos tras de mí, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Lo siento

Giré de nuevo mi cabeza hacia el mar

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Escuché sus pies acercarse.

-Salí a caminar y… terminé aquí.

Sólo se oyó el sonido de las olas por algunos momentos. Debería sentirme enojada sólo por el hecho de verlo, pero sorpresivamente se me sentí algo mejor. No quería estar sola.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-preguntó

Me encogí de hombros.

-No quiero molestarte.

-Como si no lo hubieses hecho antes- lo miré con una sonrisa, me la devolvió y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Vienes aquí muy seguido?-preguntó

-No, sólo he venido dos veces desde… ya sabes.

Asintió

-Yo vengo todo el tiempo- admitió

-¿Por qué?

-Es un gran lugar- abarcó el paisaje con su mano- y hay… buenos recuerdos aquí.

Asentí lentamente.

-Fue un gran día

El rió tal cual lo recordaba.

-Lo fue. Me acuerdo que pensaba que sería difícil convencerte de saltar, pero prácticamente volaste hacia las motos para que viniésemos.

-Y me detuviste y dijiste que teníamos que esperar un día adecuado- sonreí

-Había tormenta, la idea no era ahogarse. ¿Recuerdas que me engañaste para lanzarte primero?

Claro que lo recordaba. Lo había besado efusivamente y luego había corrido hacia el acantilado dejándolo estupefacto, por alguna estúpida razón quería ser la primera en lanzarme. Probablemente estaba demostrando que era tan valiente como él.

-Casi se me sale el corazón cuando te vi caer.

-Y te lanzaste tras mío. Cuando salí a la superficie ya estabas ahí.

-Como dije, no quería que te ahogaras.

Asentí otra vez, con un nudo en la garganta. Tantos recuerdos, emocionantes, lindos, llenos de luz y al final todo había terminado de la peor manera, al menos para mí.

-Pero si me ahogué ¿verdad Jake?- lo miré, no estaba hablando del agua- Al final si me ahogué.

Cerró los ojos y tragó

-Lo siento.

Apoyé la cabeza en las rodillas y suspiré.

-Es sólo que no lo entiendo. Pasé mucho tiempo pensando qué demonios podía haberte pasado pero nunca, nunca encontré una respuesta.

-Lo sé

-Intenté entenderlo mil veces, pero eran sólo suposiciones, no podía estar segura. Al principio imaginé que yo no era suficiente para ti, pero luego pensé que éramos lo bastante amigos y me lo hubieses dicho… o eso quise creer. También pensé que creerías que yo te pediría algo, no sé… compromiso y tú te asustaste y te fuiste porque no me veías como una novia o algo más serio. Hasta llegué a imaginar que tenías alguna novia en otro lugar y volvías arrepentido con ella, era probable, pasaste sólo unos meses aquí

Estaba como hablando conmigo misma, dejándolo salir

- Al final decidí que no importaba ¿sabes? No era eso lo que realmente me dolía, es decir si me hubiese dicho que acostarnos había sido un error, lo hubiese entendido, si me hubieses dicho que quedásemos sólo como amigos, lo habría podido manejar… o eso creo. Pero ése no era el tema. Te fuiste y dejaste sólo una miserable nota. Ninguna explicación, ni siquiera una excusa o una carta decente. Hubiese entregado mi alma por una explicación, por una conversación, cualquier cosa… porque no podía cerrar el capítulo, dar vuelta la página… Supongo que por eso no puedo perdonarte Jake, no dejaste que me sanara, no pude coser la herida. Y en verdad lo intenté.

-Lo siento tanto, Bells… perdóname- dijo con una angustia casi palpable. Se me retorció el alma, siempre había sido así con él. Su pena me dolía, aunque hubiese sido un maldito cabrón.

-¿No escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?

Él tomó aire y miró hacia donde el sol se estaba escondiendo.

-Me fui porque estaba enamorado de ti.

-¿Sabes que eso no tiene ninguna lógica?

Sonrió sin alegría.

-Eres muy ciega Bella, creo que es una de las razones porque me gustas tanto. Ves cosas que nadie más puede ver, pero lo obvio… bueno, no es obvio para ti.

-¿De qué hablas?

Ignoró mi pregunta.

-Cuando llegué aquí, estaba roto Bells, lo sabes. Mi madre acababa de morir, no fue algo sorpresivo, de hecho creo que hasta sentí alivio porque por fin estaba descansando, sin dolor, sin angustia. De todos modos llegué aquí hecho pedazos y de pronto te encontré en mi casa haciéndole una visita a Billy. Creo que te veías casi tan mal como yo.

Lo recordaba, Charlie casi me había sacado de la casa a punta de pistola. Yo pasaba mis días intentando olvidarme de mi madre y de Edward, lo que era imposible porque lo veía todos los días en el instituto.

-Y casi sin darnos cuenta nos hicimos amigos, fue demasiado natural, como si fuese el destino o alguna tontería como esa. Encajábamos, no había otra palabra para describirlo. Supongo que así se sentiría alguien al encontrar su alma gemela.

Estaba escuchando hipnotizada. El Jacob que conocía jamás se había expresado así y sus palabras extrañamente eran como un bálsamo para este dolor que no se había atenuado con el tiempo.

-Y resultaste mejor de lo que yo hubiese imaginado ¿sabes? Eras perfecta, con todos tus defectos, perfecta para mí. Cuando me fui sabía, conociéndote como te conozco, que pensarías que no eras suficientemente buena para mí. Y fui un bastardo por irme aun sabiéndolo porque la verdad es que no era que fueses mejor o peor que yo, sino que eras justo lo necesario. Ni más ni menos, sino exacta, perfecta. Como hecha a la medida.

-Y estaba bien con eso, era feliz. Me habías sanado simplemente con permanecer a mi lado y ser lo bastante leal para acompañarme en todas las locuras que se nos ocurrían. Me despertaba con una sonrisa todos los días y tú eras la responsable. Pero luego empezamos a incursionar en otro terreno y no era que yo no lo esperase, de hecho más bien lo contrario. Creo que sentí la necesidad de besarte al segundo día de conocerte, y cuando pasó se sentía muy real. Demasiado real.

-¿Eso era malo?- me escuché preguntar

-No, pero mientras uno imagina o sueña no hay miedo. Y yo empecé a asustarme. Era demasiado fuerte, tú eras el cielo y todo lo demás se sentía como el infierno. Y esa noche, bueno, definitivamente fue como alcanzar el cielo.

Jake vio por mi expresión que yo estaba confusa y suspiró de nuevo intentando encontrar las palabras.

-Eras como fuego para mí, Bells. Yo sabía que terminaría por quemarme tarde o temprano, de hecho ya lo estaba haciendo. Y tenía tanto miedo… de que bueno, yo terminara completamente jodido por ti y supongo que elegí ser el primero en dar el golpe.

Sacudí la cabeza y una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla.

-¿No lo entiendes? Te quería tanto que… huí, fui un cobarde lo sé. Pero no fue porque no te quisiera, fue justamente por lo contrario.

-Yo te amaba Jake-susurré

Él sonrió con tristeza.

-No, no lo hacías.

Me envaré.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo demonios puedes saber lo que sentía?

-Bells, me conoces mejor que nadie y me ocurre lo mismo contigo. Créeme cuando te digo que no es así, quizás piensas que estabas enamorada de mí pero no es cierto ¿por qué crees que me fui? Siempre lo supe.

-¿Qué?

-Te lo dije una vez, nos usábamos como tabla de salvación. Ambos estábamos lo suficientemente jodidos por lo que nos había pasado y nos aferramos para mantenernos a flote. Pero yo me enamoré y terminé por empeorar todo. Y lo siento tanto porque no te lo merecías, te hice daño y no lo puedo reparar, lo único que puedo hacer es explicarte y esperar que me perdones.

Me limpié las lágrimas con rabia.

-La gente no le hace daño a quien ama Jake.

-Creo que lo hacemos cuando no somos correspondidos. De todas maneras esa eres tú, nunca le harías daño a alguien que quieres aunque lo intentaras-suspiró- Yo soy diferente.

Me callé por algunos segundos pensando en todo lo que me había dicho, nunca me hubiese imaginado aquello.

-¿Sabes que pienso?

Me observó con atención.

-Que estás inventando esto, para hacerme sentir mejor o para librarte un poco de la culpa. Porque no tiene sentido.

Sonrió

-Como dije, eres muy ciega cuando quieres. De cualquier manera tú siempre sabes cuándo miento, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, dime ¿estoy mintiendo ahora?

Por eso estaba enfadada, porque podía ver claramente que sus palabras eran ciertas hasta la médula ósea, o por lo menos ciertas para él.

-No, pero te equivocas. Yo te amaba Jake.

Asintió pero pude ver que seguía en sus trece. Era increíble como yo le decía que me había enamorado y a él no se le movía ni un pelo. Era la primera vez que lo expresaba en voz alta.

-Si te hubieses quedado lo habrías descubierto- agregué recordando como había vuelto la mañana siguiente esperando encontrarlo y proponerle que fuésemos algo más que amigos con ventajas.

-Como yo lo veía, las cosas iban a terminar mal para mí en algún momento. Decidí intentar salvarme antes-dijo- Fue cobarde, actué como un desgraciado y te herí. Pero créeme cuando te digo que dejarte me dolió más a mí.

_Sí, claro._

-¿Alguna vez pensaste en volver?-quise saber

-Todos los días. Pero solo vine hasta que supe de la enfermedad de Billy, además tenía la sensación de que me castrarías apenas me vieras y que Charlie me disparara y me enterrara en algún lugar en el bosque.

Me reí

-Charlie no sabe nada –confesé- Sé que te asusté cuando estabas en mi casa, pero estaba enojada.

-¿No le contaste a nadie?

-Jazz

Asintió frunciendo los labios.

-De todos modos, la golpiza que me dio tu amigo me dio la impresión de que no sería bienvenido otra vez por aquí.

-¿Jazz te golpeó?- busqué en su cara y sus brazos algunos indicios de pelea.

-No, tu otro amigo. Lo encontré en Washington algunas semanas después de marcharme de aquí y bueno… luego de soltarme el rosario entero me golpeó, no hice mucho por detenerlo, lo merecía.

-Espera… ¿de qué amigo hablas? No tengo otro aparte de Jasper.

-Cullen- respondió y mi mandíbula tocó suelo- ya sabes, el que te abandonó por follarse a tus compañeras. Él fue y me pateó el trasero.

_¡¿Qué?_

-¿Edward te encontró en Washington?

Asintió

-Llegué a pensar que tú lo habías enviado.

-No lo hice

Él sonrió.

-Parece que no le importabas tan poco como decías. ¿Ves a lo que me refiero cuando digo que eres ciega?

Puse mala cara, seguro había una explicación para eso. No lo podía creer ¿Cómo demonios había llegado Cullen hasta Jacob? No podía ser por mí. Y si así fuera ¿cómo sabía lo que Jake me había hecho? Sólo se lo había confiado a Jazz, ni siquiera Angela lo sabía.

Sacudí la cabeza, ya habría tiempo para pensar en eso.

-No sé qué decirte Jake… esto parece demasiado…

-¿Dramático?- sugirió y yo asentí- Bueno, lo es. No espero que me perdones Bells.

-¿No?

-Bueno, no ahora- reconoció- Yo sólo… tú dijiste que necesitabas sanarte, supongo que después de esto puedes empezar a hacerlo y podrás pasar la página.

Tomó una de mis manos como esperando que lo alejara con un manotazo, noté su alivio cuando no lo hice.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que no hiciste nada malo. Por alguna razón vives culpándote de todo, pero no tienes que hacerlo en este caso. Así que sólo… déjalo ir. Después de todo, ya tienes tu respuesta.

Sus ojos negros estaban clavados en los míos.

-Desearía poder cambiarlo todo, Jake. Desearía que nunca te hubieses ido.

-Estoy aquí ahora

Negué con tristeza.

-Las cosas cambiaron.

-Algunas cosas no lo han hecho.

Pude ver lo que quería decir con eso, pero no iba a decirlo en voz alta. Yo no lo permitiría, el tampoco. Ya me había confesado suficiente por un día y le agradecía en el alma que no pronunciara las palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado... el cap 9 y 10 estan listos y solo dependera de como se porten cn los reviews para que los suba rápido... el 9 es uno de mis favoritos, :):)<strong>

**luego les subo el adelanto! :):):)**

**besosss!**

**cata!**


	13. Adelanto cap 9

**Hola!**

**Aquí les traigo un pedacito del capítulo 9 que como ya dije es uno de mis favoritos...**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews... me encantan!**

**Para Julieta... no hay una respuesta correcta para esa pregunta, Bella asegura que estuvo enamorada, Jake piensa que no. Bella está en un proceso de confesión muy grande y ella misma irá descubriendo sus sentimientos a traves de la historia. **

**También MRCDZ mencionó que no le llamaban la atención los adelantos.. ¿que dicen gente? yo los puse solo porque me dieron la idea en unos mensajes y pensando en que a mi me encanta leerlos en otras historias, pero ustedes tienen la última palabra ¿los continuo poniendo o no? Díganme sus opiniones.**

**Y por último, no odien a Edward, él esta muy herido y como dice Bella en alguna parte, descarga su dolor en otros con palabras, muchas veces, crueles. No es lo mejor pero también ha sufrido. Ya verán como cambia con el tiempo. Aun tienen que pasar muchas cosas para que los personajes aclaren sus líos mentales.**

**Nos leemos muy pronto! **

* * *

><p>Lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, lo levantó y lo estampó contra la pared sin dificultad, a pesar de que Jacob era de su misma estatura y más musculoso.<p>

El moreno no dijo nada, sólo lo observó fríamente.

-Te dije que te mataría si volvías a aparecerte por aquí Black- amenazó con voz letal ante los ojos de todo el mundo.

…

…

…

-¡No son estupideces! Estás siendo una tonta, él hizo lo que quiso contigo hace dos años y ahora vas a terminar igual o peor.

Estaba alcanzando el punto de ebullición _¿Cómo se atrevía?_

-¡¿Y si lo hago qué? ¡No es de tu maldita incumbencia!

-¡Claro que lo es! ¿Quién era el que te consolaba, ah? Yo fui el que estuvo ahí la última vez para que no terminaras cortándote las malditas venas.

-¡No te pedí que lo hicieras!-grité- Y si soy tan molesta para ti y tu vida, ¡entonces búscate alguien que no lo sea! ¡Imbécil!

…

…

…

Estaba en mi cama sentada con lágrimas en los ojos, una imagen que claramente no me esperaba.

-Estoy embarazada-dijo antes de que yo pudiese articular palabra

Pensé inmediatamente que estaba soñando _¿Embarazada? ¿Ella embarazada?_

_-_Y no quiero estarlo-

…

…

…

Algo me poseyó. Definitivamente no era yo quien estaba tomando su cara y colisionando sus labios con los míos salvajemente.

Quería besarlo. Mucho.

Pareció sorprendido pero se recuperó rápidamente. Abrió la puerta a su espalda y entramos mientras chocábamos con todo. No me podía importar menos.

Tomó mi cintura entre sus manos apretándome contra sí mientras yo rodeaba su cuello y subía mis piernas par enroscarlas en sus caderas. Me cargó hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la pared y dejó mis labios para besar mi cuello.

-¿Qué es esto que haces conmigo?-susurró contra mi piel.

…

…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué creen? ¿Quién está embarazada? ¿Alice, Rosalie, Leah, Tanya?<strong>

**¿Y quién es el chico atacado por Bella? ¿Jasper de nuevo? ¿Jacob? ¿Edward? ¿O un nuevo personaje como algunas sugirieron?**

**Les resolveré el misterio pronto :):)**

**Besos**

**Cata!**


	14. Chapter 9

**Hola! Aquí les traigo el capítulo 9 :):)**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviewsss! Me ecanta leer sus opiniones, sospechas y demases!**

**Debido a sus opiniones los adelantos seguirán apareciendo entre un capítulo y otro!**

**Así que disfruten! :):)**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO IX<strong>

_Salón de clases, Instituto de Forks_

_9:15 horas_

**...**

**-**Bella… despierta-

-¿Eh?-abrí un ojo con dificultad.

Estaba quedándome dormida en plena clase de Literatura. Despegué mi mejilla de la mesa y moví mi cuello para recuperar la movilidad mientras bostezaba.

-¿Saliste de fiesta anoche y no me dijiste?-preguntó fingiéndose ofendido.

Hice una mueca.

-Sólo… no dormí bien- como mi amigo seguía con cara interrogante expliqué- Sue estaba en la casa.

Jasper soltó una risa ahogada.

-¿Y qué? ¿Acaso el Jefe Swan es muy ruidoso?

-No, pero considerando que comparto una pared con el cuarto de Charlie… de todos modos, cuando escuché los primeros ruidos me fui a dormir al sofá del living. Pasé una noche horrible.

-Apuesto que usan esposas y todo…

Lo golpeé.

-Cállate, pervertido. De todos modos no malgasté el tiempo, todavía tenemos una pequeña venganza que cumplir.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es el plan?- sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente.

Busqué en mi bolso y saqué un pequeño frasco azul.

-¿Sabías que las porristas, luego del entrenamiento, lavan sus estúpidas cabezas con la misma botella de shampoo? Creo que Lauren es la encargada de llevarla.

Jasper sonrió.

-La pequeña Alice estaba feliz de entregarme esta información a cambio de que no la incluyéramos en la operación "Marge Simpson". De hecho hasta se ofreció como voluntaria.

Mi amigo frunció el ceño.

No me sorprendía nada su actitud. Desde que Alice había aparecido con su nuevo look y llamaba la atención de cualquier persona que usara bóxers en esta escuela, el humor de Jasper había cambiado. Sólo me hacía falta mencionarla para que él pareciera enojado.

-Jessica y Tanya van a lamentar mucho haberme cabreado… ¿estás dentro?- inquirí con un sonrisa maléfica.

-¿Tienes que preguntar?

-Bien, hoy…

-No, hoy no- interrumpió.

-¿Por qué?

-Es un día normal. ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos mañana? ¿El día del festival? Sería épico.

Sonreí aún más ampliamente.

Usamos el resto de la hora para afinar los detalles. A la salida estaba con el ánimo por las nubes, pero se fue al suelo cuando me encontré con Ángela esperándome con expresión sombría.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Leah.

-¿Qué con ella?- quiso saber Jasper. Todavía estaba enojado por las cosas que me había gritado el fin de semana. Por otro lado, yo estaba más herida que enfadada. Recordar sus palabras me provocaba un terrible nudo en el estómago.

-Está mal, algo pasó Bella y no me contesta el teléfono. Me encontré con Seth ayer y dijo que su hermana se había encerrado en la habitación y no quería hablar con nadie. No sé que habrá pasado.

-¿La fuiste a ver?

Asintió

-No me abrieron la puerta. No sé si no había nadie en casa o ella no me quiso abrir.

_¿Se habría enterado de lo de Charlie y Sue?_ Era probable, Leah había sido muy cercana a su padre antes que falleciera. Me imaginaba el show que podría haberle hecho a su madre.

-De acuerdo, iré yo.

Jazz giró su cabeza

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?

-No, pero si es lo que pienso, es mucho más grande que una pelea por celos, no la voy a dejar sola.

-Ella tiene su novio.-argumentó

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Jake se fue a Seattle por un par de días- contesté sin pensar. Me lo había dicho cuando nos encontramos en los acantilados el martes.

Los dos me observaron atónitos y me mordí la lengua.

-Ehmm…

-¿Tú… tú has estado hablando con él?- cuestionó el rubio.

-Umm… ¿sí?

Jasper comenzó a echar fuego por los ojos.

-¿Ángela te importaría dejarme hablar con Bella un momento?- no había terminado de hablar cuando Angie desapareció.

-Explícate.

-Hey- reclamé-No tengo porque darte explicaciones.

El abrió los ojos con ironía

-¿Ah, no? Quizás no recuerdes que fui yo el que estaba ahí cuando llorabas por ese imbécil o cuando te daban esas crisis de nervios que te dejaban media catatónica, o cuando ibas a mi casa en medio de la noche porque tenías pesadillas con él, o cuando me colaba en tu pieza cuando estabas echa una mierda… ¡Demonios Bella! Te costó meses actuar normal otra vez y ahora vas y me dices que hablas con el maldito bastardo como si nada. Lo menos que me merezco es que me expliques.

Fruncí los labios. Como siempre, Jazz tenía razón.

-De acuerdo, lo siento- suspiré- Me encontré con Jacob hace un par de días en la Push.

-¿Qué hacías allá?- interrumpió y resoplé, Jasper era mil veces peor que Charlie.

-Fui a dar un paseo.

Enarcó una ceja pero no dijo nada.

-Como decía, nos encontramos, comenzamos a hablar y… bueno, él me dio su versión de los hechos cuando se fue y… eso es todo.

-¿Y esa versión sería…?

No había manera en que yo pudiera repetir todo lo que me había dicho Jake.

-No importa… yo, bueno creo que le dije que no podía perdonarlo. Pero quedamos en poder hablar civilizadamente.

Jasper negó con la cabeza en completo desacuerdo.

-¿Civilizadamente? Te recuerdo que ése fue el idiota que te dejó un día después de que perdieras tu virginidad con él.

-¿Crees que se me olvidó?- comencé a enfadarme.

-Eso parece-

-Bueno, no lo he hecho. Pero tampoco puedo andar toda la vida echando mierda por la boca Jazz. El admitió que cometió errores y…

-¡Ah, qué bonito!-alzó las manos- Así que tuvieron una confesión muy emotiva y tú muy ingenuamente le creíste.

-¡No se trata de eso!

-¿Entonces qué es lo que estás diciendo, Bella? Van a empezar a hablar ¿quizás? ¿Visitarse? ¿Ser amigos otra vez? ¿Acaso quieres volver con él?

-¡Qué demonios estás diciendo! ¡Deja de hablar estupideces!

-¡No son estupideces! Estás siendo una tonta, él hizo lo que quiso contigo hace dos años y ahora vas a terminar igual o peor.

Estaba alcanzando el punto de ebullición _¿Cómo se atrevía?_

-¡¿Y si lo hago qué? ¡No es de tu maldita incumbencia!

-¡Claro que lo es! ¿Quién era el que te consolaba, ah? Yo fui el que estuvo ahí la última vez para que no terminaras cortándote las malditas venas.

-¡No te pedí que lo hicieras!-grité- Y si soy tan molesta para ti y tu vida, ¡entonces búscate alguien que no lo sea! ¡Imbécil!

Di media vuelta y me alejé echando humo. ¿Por quién demonios me tomaba? Yo no era ninguna estúpida y de todos modos, Jacob Black era asunto mío.

Jasper estaba exagerando las cosas. Había hablado con Jacob y sinceramente creía en sus palabras. ¿Eso me convertía en una ingenua? No, lo conocía bien. Jake era muy transparente, al menos para mí.

¿Pero podríamos volver a ser amigos? No lo sabía. Había dicho la verdad cuando dije que no podía perdonarlo, al menos no por el momento. Pero tampoco quería guardarle rencor por siempre y sabía que Jasper deseaba que yo lo odiara para siempre por lo que me había hecho. Lo entendía, si alguien hacía algo así con él yo también querría descuartizar y luego incinerar al causante de su pena.

Pero Jazz tenía que entender que era mi decisión. No había querido gritarle, pero él había comenzado y cuando dijo que yo había sido una especie de carga para él perdí el raciocinio, porque nunca había visto así nuestra relación.

Aún enfadada caminé a través del instituto para llegar a mi siguiente clase y al doblar en un pasillo me estampé contra alguien.

Trastabillé y me hubiese doblado un tobillo si Edward no me hubiera sujetado rápido. Lo había reconocido antes de levantar la vista por su esencia y por la forma en que mi corazón empezó a galopar. Era algo común por estos días.

-Gracias- mascullé contra mi voluntad. Él me soltó en cuanto pudo.

-Mira por dónde vas- dijo con indiferencia.

-Lo mismo te digo- respondí recogiendo mi bolso y colgándolo sobre mi hombro.

Su mirada me examinó más detenidamente, algo extraño pues hace unos días la desviaba en cuanto me veía. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Ah?

Apuntó mi cara

-Tienes… mala cara- explicó sondeándome con sus ojos verdes.

-Uhg, gracias- respondí sarcástica y lo rodeé para poder escapar de su intoxicante presencia.

-¿Te… discutiste con alguien?- me volví a mirarlo sorprendida.

-¿Qué?-repetí

-Tienes esa expresión, ya sabes… de haber peleado.

_Así que todavía podía ver a través de mí._ No debía sorprenderme, según la mayoría, yo era una especie de libro abierto.

-Así que…- insistió

-Así que ¿qué?

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó como si nada

Solté una risa amarga, hoy no estaba para idioteces.

-No puedes hacer eso ¿sabes? Tratarme como si fuese barro en tu zapato un día y al otro preguntarme si me sucede algo. No funciona así, Edward.

Sólo me observó.

-¿Cómo funciona, entonces?

-Tú haces tu vida, yo la mía.

-¿En serio?- no podía ver ninguna emoción en su rostro.

-Sí.

Frunció los labios con frustración y negó con la cabeza.

-No te entiendo, Bella.

Me encogí de hombros muy displicentemente.

-Mejor así.

Nos observamos por unos segundos, luego giré y seguí caminando. Sentí su mirada en mi nuca hasta que doblé por otro pasillo.

….

….

….

Estaba frente a la casa de los Clearwater desde hace media hora. Había llamado a la puerta, al teléfono de la casa, al celular de Leah… y nada de nada. No tenía idea si me estaba evitando a propósito o sólo había salido. Sue estaba en su trabajo y Seth probablemente andaba con sus amigos de la Push.

Me acomodé en el trasto con los audífonos en mis oídos, dispuesta a esperar cuanto fuese necesario.

Todavía no había resuelto la pequeña pelea con Jasper pero no me preocupaba demasiado, siempre que teníamos una discusión nos dábamos espacio para enfriar los temperamento. Más tarde lo llamaría y arreglaríamos las cosas.

Después de ocho canciones mis párpados empezaron a caer, la noche en el sillón me estaba pasando la cuenta.

Ni siquiera recuerdo haberme quedado dormida, sólo que desperté cuando ya estaba oscuro y una gran silueta oscura me observaba fuera de la ventanilla.

_¡Santa mierda!_

-¡Aaaaah!-pegué un salto y grité como desquiciada.

Me lancé hacia el lado del copiloto para alejarme del sujeto mientras buscaba un arma para defenderme, pero de pronto escuché risas que me parecieron familiares y enfoqué de nuevo la vista en el atacante.

Mis ojos se adecuaron a la oscuridad y lo reconocí con alivio.

-¡Seth!

El rió más fuerte como respuesta mientras abría mi puerta y me ayudaba a salir.

_¡Dios Santo! ¿Qué le ponían al agua en este lugar? _Con razón no lo había reconocido. Había crecido bastante en el último tiempo, tenía el rostro más alargado y sobrepasaba mi metro sesenta y cinco por varios centímetros, aunque tenía sólo quince años.

Conservaba la misma expresión entre divertida y amable que lo caracterizaba, sus ojos chispeaban con vivacidad y su sonrisa era blanca y honesta. Había mucho en él que me recordaba a Jake dos años atrás.

-¡Casi me sacas el corazón!- le reclamé mientras lo abrazaba.

-Eres una cobarde- respondió burlón- ¿Qué haces aquí Bella? ¿Te apetecía una siesta fuera de mi casa?

-Umm… me quedé dormida esperando a tu hermana ¿Está ella aquí?

-Acabo de llegar- se encogió de hombros- Iba a entrar pero tus ronquidos me distrajeron.

Lo golpeé.

-Yo no ronco, niño.

Alzó las cejas.

-¿Quién es la pequeña aquí?- me observó desde su altura y posó una mano sobre mi cabeza.

Entrecerré los ojos porque estaba en desventaja.

-Sólo abre la puerta.

Soltó una risotada y luego entramos. Era un lindo lugar, se notaba la presencia de Sue en la vivienda, con flores por todo el lugar, cojines bordados y un inconfundible olor a pasteles. Seth fue hasta la habitación de su hermana que lamentablemente estaba vacía. No había nadie en casa.

Genial, había desperdiciado toda la tarde.

-¿Quieres un muffin?

Sin esperar mi respuesta me lanzó uno, que por supuesto, no agarré. Se deslizó entre mis torpes manos y fue a parar al sillón.

-Gracias-resoplé tomándolo mientras él sacudía la cabeza divertido- ¿No tienes idea dónde puede estar Leah?

-¿Quién sabe?-dijo mascando su muffin- Desde hace unos días anda extraña.

-Ángela me dijo que la estaba evitando.

-Nos está evitando a todos, la verdad. El fin de semana fue una perra total, gritaba y se enojaba por cualquier cosa.

Imaginaba que era yo la culpable de aquello. Si Seth sabía algo de lo ocurrido en mi casa, no dijo nada.

-Pero el lunes se puso toda extraña, Jake vino a cenar con nosotros y de pronto en medio de la conversación se puso pálida y se fue sin comer nada. Anda como ermitaña desde entonces y apenas sale para ir a clases.

-¿Y no tienes idea qué le pasa?

-Ni idea.

No me atreví a preguntarle a Seth si era sobre el asunto de nuestros padres porque no sabía si tenía conocimiento del idilio, y era asunto de Sue decírselo a sus hijos.

-Así que ¿qué cuentas?- preguntó el chico.

-No mucho- me encogí de hombros.

Asintió pensativo.

-Dime algo Bella… esto con Leah… ¿tiene algo que ver contigo y con Jacob?

Respingué… ¿cómo sabía? ¿Leah le habría dicho algo? Seth debió ver las preguntas en mis ojos.

-Ella no ha hablado conmigo, pero saqué mis propias conclusiones.

-¿Qué?

-Era un chico curioso Bella y hace un par de años Jacob se convirtió en una especie de héroe para mí.

Mi boca se abrió _¡Mierda! ¿Cómo demonios lo había olvidado?_

Seth, de unos trece años acostumbraba seguirnos cuando íbamos a hacer de las nuestras. Solíamos espantarlo con diversas excusas pero el niño siempre encontraba una razón para hostigarnos hasta la muerte. Admiraba a Jake como un hermano mayor, había perdido a su padre hacía un tiempo y seguramente andaba en busca de una figura paternal.

Me recorrió la vergüenza al darme cuenta que Seth seguramente se había sentido tan herido como yo cuando Jacob partió y nunca me preocupé de saber cómo estaba. Estaba tan deprimida que no pensé en cómo estaría él. Era sólo un chiquillo y no le había prestado atención a pesar de que solía hacernos reír cuando nos perseguía como un perfecto acosador.

Ahora era amiga de Leah y lo veía cada pocos meses, a pesar que lo había conocido mucho antes que a su hermana.

-Siempre andaba tras ustedes ¿no te acuerdas?

Asentí incapaz de hablar.

-Cuando Jake apareció y se puso de novio con Leah, no dije nada porque… bueno, no sé porque pero me pareció bien cerrar la boca. Quiero decir no tengo ni idea si ustedes eran novios o no en ése entonces pero esa era la impresión me daba. ¿Leah no sabe nada?

-No- murmuré

-Debería saberlo- dijo a modo de consejo- Si es que no lo sabe ya.

-¿Tú crees que por eso anda extraña?

Se encogió de hombros

-Es probable… dime un cosa Bella. Cuándo Jacob se fue ¿tú lo sabías?

_El chico era demasiado intuitivo para su bien._

Negué con la cabeza.

-Sí, eso me pareció… Lo siento.

-Yo también Seth, sé que lo querías y yo no pensé… bueno, debería haber venido…

Se rió.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco fui a ver como estabas y bueno, tuve que conseguirme amigos de mi propia edad, que me parecieron increíblemente aburridos comparados a ustedes dos.

-A pesar de que no te tratábamos especialmente bien-hice una mueca.

-Eso no importaba. Jacob me parecía el tipo más genial de la Push y tú eras la chica más linda por estos lugares. Era natural que anduviesen juntos, yo sólo los veía pasar el rato pensando que mi vida sería igual de genial para cuando tuviese quince.

-¿Y lo es?

-¡Oh, sí!- rió- Ustedes son un par de abuelos comparados conmigo.

Me reí.

-Bien por ti. Por cierto, esto está buenísimo ¿los hace Sue? Sé que tu hermana no tiene especialmente buena mano para la cocina.

-No, los envió Emily.

-¿Emily, tu prima roba-novios?- me sorprendí

Asintió

-A pesar de lo que diga Leah, ella es genial. Yo ayudo a Sam en las patrullas que organiza por el bosque.

Sam de 19 años, era guardabosque de la Push y estaba algo obsesionado con la seguridad, considerando que aquí nunca pasaba nada.

-Así que Emily como agradecimiento me envía comida- continuó- Cocina delicioso, Leah los mira como si fuese veneno.

No podía culparla, yo haría lo mismo.

Mi celular sonó. Me extrañó ver el nombre de mi padre en la pantalla.

-¿Charlie? ¿pasa algo?

_-¿Acaso no puedo llamarte?_

-Nunca lo haces

Resopló audiblemente.

_-¿A qué hora llegas?_

-¿Tienes hambre?

Seth rió

_-No, tienes visita aquí._

-¿Quién?

_-¿Por qué no vienes y lo averiguas?_

Seguramente esa era su táctica para hacerme volver rápido a preparar la cena.

-Ya voy- corté la llamada- El deber me llama ¿puedes decirle a Leah que pasé por aquí?

-Seguro.

Me acompañó hasta la camioneta y se quedó mirándome por la ventanilla algo incómodo.

-Bella… cuéntaselo a mi hermana. Por lo que puedo deducir él no actuó bien contigo y… bueno ella tiene derecho a elegir si estar o no con alguien así, aunque sea una completa arpía amargada.

Asentí.

-Lo sé, gracias Seth –eché a andar el motor- Fue genial verte, niño.

-Cuídate Belly-

Hice una mueca y le mostré el dedo. Cuando Leah quería irritarme usaba ese apodo y su hermano iba por las mismas.

Llegué a mi casa quince minutos después y para mi sorpresa, la visita no era un invento de mi padre, y estaba esperándome en los escalones de entrada.

Jasper.

Salí del vehículo armando una disculpa en mi cabeza pero cuando llegué a su lado él hizo una seña para que no hablara y me entregó una hoja de papel.

La tomé mirándolo extrañada.

_**Lo siento**_

Eso era todo… La situación era completamente ridícula.

-¿No podías decirme dos palabras?

Jazz miró el papel y rodó los ojos.

-Leíste la segunda parte primero, dale la vuelta-

Lo hice.

_**Este es un recibo válido para ceder al portador los derechos de la motocicleta de marca Harley por toda una semana. Los motivos de tal entrega están detallados al reverso de esta hoja.**_

_**Firmado por el propietario Jasper Whitlock y la testigo Rosalie Hale.**_

Dos firmas elegantes estaban al final del pequeño párrafo, seguido por la fecha de hoy.

Levanté la mira divertida.

-¿Me estás prestando la motocicleta por una semana?

Asintió. _Wow, el en verdad lamentaba lo de la mañana._

-La idea fue de Rosalie, y en verdad eres la dueña de Hayley por una semana. Ella dijo que me merecía que la vendieras por partes o la quemaras frente a mis ojos. Espero que no lo hagas.

-Lo pensaré -bromeé -escucha… siento haberte llamado imbécil y… umm… los gritos, pero es de lo único que me disculparé.

-Lo sé, tenías razón. Lo siento, yo sé que no eres ninguna tonta… lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que trato de protegerte. No es una excusa lo sé… pero es algo así como un hábito difícil de dejar para mí.

Me senté a su lado.

-Sé que me conociste cuando yo andaba como un zombie por la vida Jazz, pero eso ya pasó y tengo cosas que solucionar. Este asunto con Jake lleva mucho tiempo penándome y necesito lidiar con ello de una vez por todas. Sé que piensas que lo mejor sería que lo envenenara con cianuro o algo pero… umm, debo enfrentar las cosas de modo… legal.

Pasó un brazo por sobre mis hombros.

-¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos, verdad? ¿El primer día que hablamos?

…

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Él era muy alto, muy rubio, muy intimidante. Por lo menos parecía tan reacio a hablar como yo, seguramente no tenía deseos de hacer amigos. Perfecto._

_Me enfoqué en la hoja que tenía sobre la mesa sin prestarle atención a nada más. Pero muy a mi pesar escuché la conversación que tenían dos descerebradas delante de mí._

_-Dijeron que se fue de casa porque había dejado una novia en otro lugar-_

_Apreté los labios, sólo en un pueblo del porte de una hormiga como este, la repentina ida de Jacob era un notición. Billy era conocido por todos por ser el jefe de la tribu de la Push._

_-¡Qué lástima! ¡Era tan guapo! _

_-¡Lo sé!_

_-Pero ¿no andaba todo el día con Swan? ¡Pensaba que ellos eran algo así como pareja!_

_-¿Él con alguien como ella? No, seguramente andaba con ella por pena o algo así._

_-¿Eso crees?_

_-¡Claro! ¿Por qué si no se iría y la dejaría aquí? Seguro tiene otra chica donde sea que haya ido. ¡Qué lástima que no llegué a conocerlo!_

_-Hey- una voz sonó a mi lado -¿podrías dejar de hacer eso?- pidió el rubio apuntando a mi mano- No quiero terminar con quemaduras por tu culpa._

_Miré lo que estaba sosteniendo, un tubo de ensayo que contenía una sustancia combustible según lo que había escrito el profesor en la pizarra. Lo estaba apretando tan fuerte que había una pequeña grieta en el vidrio. _

_Relajé la presión de mi mano y lo miré._

_-Lo siento- dije pensando en que si la cosa hubiese explotado en mis manos podía haber sido peligroso para ambos._

_El me observó y sus ojos se dilataron ligeramente. Sabía lo que estaba viendo, una chica que estaba demasiado delgada, con ojeras hasta el ombligo y el pelo hecho un desastre. Podría hacer que me contrataran como un cadáver para una película sin problemas._

_Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Hace dos semanas que andaba en este estado y no había posibilidades de una pronta mejoría._

_Y este chico no me estaba ayudando en nada por la forma en que me miraba. Pero de pronto soltó una risa y empezó a rebuscar en su mochila. Sacó unos anteojos de sol y los dejó en la mesa de laboratorio que compartíamos, frente a mí._

_-Póntelos-_

_Lo observé sorprendida._

_-Sólo los ciegos usan lentes dentro de los edificios._

_Los movió aún más cerca de mí._

_-Creo que es mejor que parezcas ciega que muerta. _

_Hice una mueca y me los puse, reacia._

_-Puedes quedártelos- dijo volviendo su atención al experimento- Me los devolverás cuando ya no los necesites más._

_Unos meses después se los entregué._

_(FIN FLASHBACK)_

…

-Desde el primer día fuiste como un hermano sobreprotector-

-Si es así como me ves, definitivamente cometiste incesto-

-Idiota-

-No quiero volver a tener que ofrecerte anteojos ¿entiendes?-dijo serio.

Asentí.

Luego de hablar cosas sin importancia por algunos minutos se marchó dejando su adorada moto a mi disposición. Le ofrecí el trasto para que no se fuera caminando, pero sólo me lanzó una mirada exasperada. Odiaba mi camioneta.

Mi padre estaba en la sala viendo pesca deportiva cuando entré. Había una caja de pizza frente a él.

-¿No pudiste esperar a que llegara?-pregunté

-Pensé que querrías atender a tu visita primero antes de cocinar.

-Ya lo hice, se acaba de ir.

-¿Qué?

-Jazz se acaba de ir- repetí

-Bella ¿de qué estás hablando? Leah está esperándote en tu habitación hace horas.

-¿Qué?

Charlie sacudió la cabeza.

-Sólo sube niña, ella se veía molesta.

Di media vuelta y comencé a subir los escalones intentando calmarme. ¿Esto era lo que yo quería, verdad? Un momento para hablar con ella, y ahora era incluso mejor pues estaba en mi territorio. Seguramente ella no me asesinaría en la casa de Charlie.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y por el espacio pude ver fotografías regadas por todo el lugar. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Entré al dormitorio y me detuve al verla.

Estaba en mi cama sentada con lágrimas en los ojos, una imagen que claramente no me esperaba.

-Estoy embarazada-dijo antes de que yo pudiese articular palabra

Pensé inmediatamente que estaba soñando _¿Embarazada? ¿Ella embarazada?_

_-_Y no quiero estarlo-

Pasó la mano por una fotografía de ambas del verano pasado. Estábamos en una fogata en la playa. Ella levantó la mirada al ver que yo no decía nada.

-Siento soltártelo todo así pero… no sé con quien hablar. Lo sé hace un par de días- su voz se quebraba cada vez más- y siento todo lo que grité… eres mi amiga Bella, yo…

Se calló cuando prácticamente me lancé sobre ella y la abracé. A pesar de que había pasado por mucho, pocas veces la había visto ahogarse en lágrimas como ahora.

Ella sollozó contra mi hombro impetuosa y desesperadamente por mucho rato mientras le acariciaba el cabello. No tenía idea que decirle y me estaba partiendo el alma verla así. Imaginé el pánico que debía estar sufriendo y la sujeté aún con más fuerza.

_Embarazada…_ la sola palabra era algo totalmente extraño e irreal para mí. Renée se había sacado el premio conmigo muy joven y nuca pudo llevar bien la carga. Leah era aún más joven que mi madre cuando supo la noticia.

¿Y quién era el padre? Jake llevaba algo más que un par de semanas aquí, podía ser. Mi estómago se hundió al considerar la posibilidad.

Y era la única opción que se me ocurría. Sam y Leah habían terminado hace más de un año y no estaba al tanto de ningún otro chico presente en su vida. Aunque sabía que había salido con Embry en algunas ocasiones ¿Podía ser?

¿Y qué pensaba hacer ella? Observé su nuca como si pudiese leer las respuestas allí ¿A qué se refería cuando dijo que no quería estarlo? Estaba claro que no le había contado aún al padre por el modo en que había explotado cuando entré a la habitación.

Imaginé que haría yo en su situación y el horror me invadió, ni siquiera podía considerarlo. La apoyaría en lo que decidiese.

Después de cerca de veinte minutos de verter su alma en mi hombro por fin se enderezó. Se veía terrible con los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja. Tenía ojeras y arrugas de cansancio en sus facciones.

-Gracias- murmuró al separarse.

Le entregué unos pañuelos desechables que estaban en mi escritorio.

-¿Cómo estás?- vaya pregunta estúpida. Estaba fuera de mi elemento aquí. prefería tener que pelear con ella que verla llorar.

Más lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

-Asustada- respondió totalmente quebrada- Esto se suponía que no debía pasar.

Tomé una de sus manos.

-¿Cuándo lo supiste?

-Hace dos días, me venía sintiendo rara y fui al médico en Port Angels… lo último en mi cabeza era que pudiese estar embarazada… cuando me lo dijo- empezó a sollozar otra vez- ¡Dios, quería morirme!

-Entonces… ¿estás completamente segura?

Me mostró tres palitos blancos que sostenía en sus manos, de los que no me había percatado. Eran tres pruebas de embarazo diferentes, y todas positivas. _Era definitivo._

-Me las hice… y luego con el doctor… no hay duda alguna.

-¿Lo sabe alguien?

Sacudió la cabeza.

-No quiero tenerlo Bella.

Lo suponía, pero se me hacía terrible la opción.

-¿Estás segura?

-No tengo otra opción-sollozó- Tengo diecisiete… no puedo ni siquiera pensar en un bebé- negó con la cabeza repetidas veces- No hay más solución.

Pensé muy bien en lo que iba a decirle, tratando de sonar lo más práctica posible.

-Leah yo… te apoyaré sea lo que sea que quieras hacer, pero no te apresures en decidir algo ¿de acuerdo? Quiero decir, tienes tiempo antes de que haga una elección-

-No veo otra salida.

La abracé.

-Te enteraste hace sólo dos días. No has tenido cabeza para nada más que asumir la noticia. Solo medítalo ¿quieres?

-¿Crees que soy un mounstro por no querer tenerlo? –lloró contra mi hombro.

-Claro que no, ni siquiera me imagino por lo que estás pasando. Pero también pienso que ninguna de las dos sabe mucho del tema… deberías hablar con alguien que sabe de estas cosas.

-¿Con mi madre?- preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Bueno esa sería la primera opción, pero ya sabes… hay gente en los hospitales o en las clínicas que se dedican a esto. Sólo infórmate de todo y… luego toma la decisión que quieras. Yo estaré allí contigo, no importa lo que escojas.

-No quiero pensar… tengo tanto miedo.

-Lo sé… ¿quieres quedarte aquí hoy? Llamaré a Sue y le diré que estamos viendo una película o algo.

Asintió. Bajé las escaleras rápidamente para hacer la llamada, en verdad temía que Sue volviese a visitar a mi padre justo hoy. Leah ya tenía suficiente con lidiar con su embarazo.

Mi padre se alarmó al ver la expresión de mi cara.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, sólo… estamos viendo umm… una película triste… _Bambi._

-¿_Tú_ estás viendo Bambi?- no se podría haber extrañado más si le dijese que estaba viendo una porno.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Escucha, ¿puedes llamar a Sue y decirle que Leah se va a quedar aquí? La llamaría yo pero seguro tú tienes más ganas- dije adentrándome en la cocina para llevarle algo dulce a mi amiga.

Escuché a Charlie resoplar y luego ir a tomar el teléfono. Preparé unas palomitas azucaradas y serví jugo. Dejé un poco para mi padre y lo coloqué en la mesita frente a la televisión donde todavía miraba la pesca, sabía que se tentaba a comer si me veía preparar algo.

Subí con la bandeja. Leah estaba en la misma posición pero había ordenado las fotos, sosteniendo sólo la de la fogata. Me volví hacia el armario y busqué algo para que ella usara como pijama.

-¿No vas a preguntarme quién es el padre?

Me volví.

-Asumí que era Jacob.

Sacudió la cabeza.

-No hemos dormido juntos.

Era muy egoísta sentir alivio en esos momentos, pero lo sentí.

-¡Oh!

Ella todavía se secaba la cara pero me observó con atención.

-Ya sé la verdad… ya sabes, sobre ustedes dos.

_¿Qué podía decir? Seth me lo había advertido._

-Leah, yo…

Rebuscó en su bolso y me mostró una fotografía de Jake y yo hace dos años. Me sorprendí al verla, había votado o quemado todo lo que me recordaba a él cuando se fue.

Estábamos los dos en su cobertizo, yo en frente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Jake atrás rodeando mis hombros con un brazo y con la otra sosteniendo la cámara, con una sonrisa idéntica a la mía, nos apoyábamos en una de las motocicletas.

-La encontré en la habitación de Jacob, no quise preguntarle nada pero estuve averiguando por ahí y la historia surgió sola.

-Debí decírtelo pero…

Alzó una mano

-Sé porque no lo hiciste. Llamé hoy a Jacob para cortar con él. No le dije de mi estado pero le pregunté sobre ti y me dijo lo suficiente.

-Lo siento.

-No importa, estaba claro que lo de nosotros estaba muerto desde un principio… creo que lo estaba usando para olvidar a Sam… no lo sé.

Me senté a su lado.

-¿Y si Jake no es el padre entonces….?

-Sam…- las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer

-¿Sam?- repetí sin dar crédito a mis oídos.

-Sí.

-¿Estás segura?

Puso mala cara.

-Quizás me tomes por una zorra o algo pero estoy bastante segura de quién es el padre de este bebé. Hace unos tres meses me buscó y… ya sabes… no pude decir que no.

-¿Qué?... Pero ustedes… Emily

-Ellos todavía están juntos, son la pareja ideal para todo el mundo. Y cuando llegó un día a mi casa…- _¡mierda, mierda, mierda! - _yo… tu sabes, siempre he estado enamorada de él.

Tenía unas ansias terribles de sacudirla, abofetearla, gritarle hasta la muerte… y también muchas ganas de asesinar a Sam. La abracé otra vez.

-Eres estúpida.

Asintió.

-Realmente estúpida... Escucha, sé que no debería decirte esto porque ya tienes suficiente y por tu estado, pero te lo diré de todos modos porque… bueno no quiero que continúes siendo una tonta patética… Sam no te quiere, probablemente lo hizo alguna vez, pero no más. Tienes que terminar con este drama de una vez por todas.

-Lo sé… ¿qué crees que estaba intentando hacer con Jacob?... Pero lo quiero tanto…

Se echó a llorar de nuevo y todo lo que pude hacer fue consolarla. Me contó que tenía un mes y una semana de gestación y estaba todo en orden. Al rato después encendí la televisión y puse una comedia de situación para ver si la entretenía un poco, pero en vez de eso me pidió que le contara toda la historia con Jacob, lo que hice con el fin de distraerla.

-Era una razón bastante estúpida- dijo cuándo le expliqué por qué no había querido decirle nada cuando los vi aparecer juntos.

-Te veías feliz- me defendí.

-No feliz, ebria.

Las dos reímos. Ya estábamos en pijamas acostadas en mi cama, mirando el techo.

-El realmente te quiere ¿sabes?- dijo luego de unos momentos. Continuó cuando yo no dije nada- me di cuenta que algo pasaba el mismo viernes. Me puse celosa de inmediato pensando que te prefería a ti sin siquiera conocerte y cuando los encontré aquí, fue como revivir lo de Sam y Emily… pero no tardé mucho en ponerle atención a Jake y darme cuenta que esto era diferente. Ahora las piezas calzan perfectamente. Es una de las razones de porque no nos acostamos.

-¿Eh?

-Tener sexo con alguien que ya está enamorado de otra persona nuca termina bien.

-Tú estás enamorada de alguien más- evadí

-Sí. Pero yo estoy desesperada, estoy intentando olvidarlo… lo que ahora va a ser imposible- se frotó el estómago- Jake ni siquiera está intentando sacarte de su cabeza.

-¿Y acostarte con Sam cuando está enamorado de Emily?- evadí otra vez.

Suspiró y me arrepentí de haberle hecho la pregunta.

-Es simple, el sentimiento es más fuerte que yo. No pude evitarlo.

-Ya no más…- dije

Silencio.

-Dilo…-insistí

Otro suspiro.

-No, no más… pero no sé cómo lo voy a lograr ¿nunca has sentido que hagas lo que hagas una persona te atrae y no hay razón, defensa, excusa o lógica posible contra eso?

-No

-Bueno, así es como me siento…- se giró para observarme- Siento haberte gritado todas esas barbaridades.

-Siento haberte ocultado la verdad.

Nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos.

-¿Leah?

-¿Mmm?- inquirió adormilada.

-Prométeme que no tomarás una decisión sin hablarlo conmigo primero.

-Lo prometo… gracias, Bella.

-Sí, si- sonreí- Buenas noches.

…

…

…

Leah se fue a la mañana siguiente en mi trasto. La alimenté con un desayuno abundante en leche y frutas, ella rodó los ojos pero comió todo sin quejarse.

Llegué al instituto con algo de retraso. Hoy no había clases normales, pues había que organizar el maldito festival, un panorama que no me atraía en absoluto. Alice se acercó corriendo cuando estaba sacándome el casco.

-Tenemos mucho que hacer- dijo con un brillo maniático en sus ojos miel. Por lo menos el cambio de look no había alterado nada su personalidad.

-Lo sé, iré a buscar los rifles antes de irnos a…

-No sólo el festival, me refiero a las porristas-

_Cierto, la vendetta final… todas las perras pagarían por juntarse con Jessica y Tanya._

-Ah, bueno mientras menos sepas, mejor para ti. Sólo necesito saber a qué hora tienen prácticas hoy. Jazz y yo nos encargaremos del resto.

-A la hora de almuerzo, usarán ese tiempo para practicar para el partido de la próxima semana y aprovechar de saltarse la comida, todas quieren perder peso para lucirse esta tarde.

_Patético._

-Bien, estoy segura de que resaltarán sobre el resto.

Alice miró alrededor.

-¿Whitlock no vino contigo?

-No, su motocicleta es mía por una semana.

Vi sus ojos brillar por la avalancha de preguntas que quería hacerme.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué?- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Digamos que si él vuelve a llamarme ingenua podría ser dueña del BMW por algún tiempo- respondí sin entrar en detalles y ella no quedó para nada satisfecha con mi respuesta- ¿Vamos?

Fueron cerca de cuatro horribles horas donde pintamos, martillamos, cortamos y construimos un puesto. Rosalie se nos había unido y discutió todo el tiempo con la pequeña sobre colores, estilos de letra para los carteles y cuanta tontera se le ocurría. Jazz y yo sólo mirábamos con cansancio.

Un poco antes de la hora de almuerzo mí amigo se llevó a Lauren a un armario de limpieza mientras yo me escabullía para buscar el shampoo en su bolso. En apenas unos segundos agregué todo el contenido de mi pequeño frasco azul en la botella. Luego fui hacia las duchas y dejé una nota en el piso para que la encontraran cuando buscaran un culpable.

Si bien me encantaría que supieran que era yo quién las había convertido en Marge Simpson, no tenía ningún deseo de experimentar las represalias de todo un equipo de porristas furiosas. Así que escribí unas líneas simulando ser un chico con un síndrome de amor no correspondido. Como todas eran unas zorras egocéntricas no tardarían en creérselo.

Salí rápidamente y me senté en la mesa donde estaban Alice y Rosalie comiendo pizza. Jazz se nos unió unos minutos después con mala cara.

-Nunca más me pidas que entretenga a Lauren, ¡está loca!-

Me reí

-Tendrá su merecido en unas pocas horas.

Las horas siguientes fueron incluso peores. El instituto había arrendado un pequeño camión para trasladar todo al terreno donde el festival tendría lugar. Aproveché de ir a buscar los rifles y para las cinco y media de la tarde ya estaba todo preparado.

Era un gran evento en Forks, todo el pueblo acudía a comer hot dogs, algodón dulce, dar una vuelta en la rueda de la fortuna y participar en los diversos juegos. Los habitantes de la reserva también acudían, esperaba que Leah decidiera darse una vuelta.

El show se abría para el público oficialmente a las seis, pero para Rosalie, Alice, Jazz y yo empezó mucho antes. Sonreí cuando vi a cuatro personas llegar al lugar con idénticos gorros negros en la cabeza, viéndose completamente ridículas.

Jessica, Lauren, Jill y una chica que creo se llamaba Sarah corrieron a su puesto de caramelos. Parecía que iban a asaltar un banco o algo, pues se habían vestido de negro, de seguro de luto por sus cabellos. El director no tardó en acercarse y pedirles que se quitaran los gorros, explicando que todos debíamos estar _presentables_. Ellas gritaron y lloraron y suplicaron, pero al final tuvieron que sacarse la prenda, dejando sus cabelleras a la vista de todos.

Un estallido de risas explotó casi al momento. Las cuatro tenían el cabello de un horrible azul eléctrico, y donde la tintura no se había mezclado bien, había dejado manchones negros… el resultado era espantoso.

El director quedó mudo de asombro y luego las reprendió por querer llamar la atención de ese modo y las castigó con una semana de detención.

_¡Oh! Stanley por fin había pagado por ser una maldita perra chismosa._

Luego siguieron dos porristas, que también recurrieron a la técnica del gorro negro, otras incluso incursionaron con gorros vaqueros y ropa acorde, también hubo varios gorros con visera, una completa estupidez considerando el día nublado. Hasta apareció una con un gorro esquimal.

Después llegaron las que habían intentado salvar la situación. Una pelirroja de nombre Victoria había alisado su pelo azul y se había puesto un vestido en el mismo tono. La visión era simplemente terrible, tanto que Alice y Rosalie casi se desmayan al verla. Victoria parecía muy feliz con su decisión pero luego llegaron otras dos que habían tenido la misma idea y las tres se vieron envueltas en una pelea de gatas.

Se necesitaron dos profesores y Emmett para separarlas.

Todas, sin excepción, sufrieron el mismo trato por parte del director y los llantos histéricos no se hicieron esperar. El salón de detención estaría lleno la próxima semana.

Y finalmente, como si lo anterior sólo hubiese sido un acto de apertura, llegó Tanya viéndose espectacular con un vestido rojo, de la mano de Edward. Ella demostró tener más cerebro que el resto de su equipo… la muy perra había conseguido una peluca que parecía bastante natural.

_¡Oh, no! Ella no me quitaría mi momento de venganza._

-Yo me encargo- dijo Alice antes de que me moviera. La pelinegra llegó al lado de Tanya y le dijo algo que no alcancé a oír. Al segundo siguiente la capitana de las porristas estaba gritando como una loca, sacudiéndose y jalando la peluca fuera de su cuero cabelludo.

El falso pelo salió volando y cayó en un charco de lodo, dejando a Tany con su horrible pelo real, que por alguna intervención divina, se veía aun peor que el de sus compañeras. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado era muy tarde, todo el instituto había colapsado en risas.

Tanya lanzó un aullido salvaje ante la humillación y echó a correr hacia la salida llamando a gritos a Edward, pero el director que parecía a punto de perder la cordura, la interceptó y le dijo que como presidenta del centro de alumnos no podía abandonar el lugar.

-¡¿Pero acaso no me ve?- rugió- ¡Debo ir a casa!

-Contrólese, Denali. Ya le dije que no puede irse si no quiere suspender. Es su obligación estar aquí.

Tany estaba de color púrpura, parecía que explotaría en cualquier segundo. Yo estaba deseando tener una cámara para grabar todo.

-¡Viejo Insensible!

-¡Denali! ¡Ya tiene una semana de detención por aparecer así, si no quiere que sean dos entonces cállese!

-¡Pero…!

-¡¿Quiere que sean tres?

Ella cerró la boca teniendo el aspecto de estar reventando por dentro, le dio una mirada airada al director y huyó hacia uno de los puestos más alejados de la feria seguida de la carcajada de todos los presentes .

Edward, por lo que veía en su semblante, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reír. Antes de seguir a su novia me echó una de sus miradas penetrantes.

_Él lo sabía… _me encogí de hombros internamente, no me importaba lo más mínimo.

El sonido de un click hizo que me volviera, Rosalie estaba con cámara de video en mano. _Perfecto._

-Lo tengo todo aquí- explicó orgullosa. Alice apareció segundos después con lágrimas de risa en los ojos, como el noventa por ciento de los presentes.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?-pregunté

-Sólo el viejo truco de la araña en el pelo, fue genial ¿verdad?

Genial se quedaba corto. Durante toda la tarde nos dieron ataques de risa al ver la vergüenza que sufrieron las porristas al aparecer así frente a todos los habitantes de Forks. Tanya incluso tuvo que oficiar un discurso de bienvenida con su horrorosa apariencia. Por supuesto, Rosalie lo inmortalizó todo en su cámara.

A pesar de la diversión también debíamos atender nuestro puesto, que era bastante popular, probablemente debido a Rosalie y a la ropa de Alice, que se volvía cada vez más atrevida. Si bien la rubia era amable con los chicos que pasaban por ahí coqueteando, su actitud fría predominaba. Alice por el contrario, flirteaba con todo el mundo.

El rostro de Jazz se iba contrayendo poco a poco pero empezó a ser demasiado evidente en su galanteo con cualquier falda que pasaba por enfrente. Parecía… no, no parecía, _era _una competencia de celos. Rosalie rodó los ojos obviamente al tanto de la situación.

-Hola Bella- la voz de James me distrajo.

-Hola James ¿quieres disparar?- pregunté mostrándole un rifle.

Aceptó y se colocó en posición de francotirador haciéndome reír. Había que aceptar que este chico estaba bastante bien y resultó tener buena puntería, le dio al blanco a la primera oportunidad.

-Bien ¿qué quieres?- hice una seña con la mano hacia donde estaban todos nuestros premios: collares, peluches, dulces.

-El tigre.

Se lo pasé y me lo devolvió.

-Para ti- dijo con pose seductora.

-¿Un peluche?- reí sin dejarme impresionar- ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Doce?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo intento convencerte para que vayas a dar una vuelta en la rueda de la fortuna conmigo. ¿Qué dices? Te advierto que pretendo seguir ganando tus premios hasta que aceptes, soy un muy buen cazador.

Iba a contestar algo ingenioso pero las palabras se quedaron en mi garganta en cuanto miré tras él.

_Jake venía caminando directo hacia nosotros viéndose muy tranquilo._

Jacob y Jasper en el mismo metro cuadrado… aquello gritaba problemas. Miré a James.

-Encuéntrame en unos minutos- sonrió satisfecho y se marchó

-Alice ¿podrías ir con Jasper a… buscarnos unas sodas?- dije en un estéril intento de sacarlo de ahí, considerando que todos teníamos los vasos llenos. Ambos me miraron asombrados y Rosalie alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué…?- empezó a preguntar mi amigo pero luego su mirada se enfocó en alguien y supe que ya lo había visto. Apretó los puños- Bella…

-No, Jazz. Dijiste que lo entendías.

Jasper frunció los labios y dejo escapar un juramento.

-Volveré enseguida.

-Cinco minutos Bella y te iré a buscar- le iba a gritar que no era ninguna niña pero tenía tal expresión que decidí no forzar las cosas y salté el pequeño mostrador con habilidad atípica.

Me acerqué a Jacob en rápidas zancadas.

-Hol…- empezó a decir pero lo tomé del brazo y lo llevé lejos de Jasper- ¿Qué pasa?

-Si no quieres una nariz rota sigue caminando.

Miró hacia atrás y seguro vio al toro rabioso en que se había convertido mi amigo por lo que no agregó nada más. Me detuve cerca del muro de escalada que habían puesto los chicos de último año, Emmett estaba muy entretenido poniéndole el arnés de seguridad a una rubia.

Me volví hacia Jacob

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté saltándome los saludos.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Pudiste llamar- dije con mala cara.

-Y tú podrías contestar el teléfono.

Palpé mis bolsillos pero el celular se encontraba en algún rincón en el puesto del tiro al blanco.

-No lo tenía- respondí- Escucha, lo que sea puede esperar, estoy segura de que Jazz vendrá en cualquier momento…

-No me importa.

-Bueno, a mí sí, así que llámame mañana o…

-Es sobre Leah- interrumpió y me callé de inmediato- Ella, me llamó ayer y… bueno Bells, sé que no querías que se enterara, pero de alguna manera lo hizo y sabe lo de nosotros…

-Lo sé- lo corté yo ahora- ya hablé con ella. Jake te explicaré otro día pero será mejor que te vayas…

-¿Tú se lo dijiste?- tomó mi brazo impidiendo mi escape y haciendo caso omiso de la sugerencia.

-No, claro que no ¿estás loco? Ella… ummm, lo averiguó…

-¿Lo averiguó?- preguntó todavía más sorprendido- ¿Cómo?

Iba a responder pero por segunda vez en el día las palabras se perdieron en mi interior. Un borrón llegó al lado de Jake y lo tiró al suelo de un golpe separándolo de mí. Jake rodó hacia un lado con el labio inferior sangrante. Todo pasó tan rápidamente que mi cerebro tuvo problemas para asimilar la escena.

_¿Qué demonios?_

Atónita, levanté la vista preparada para ver a Jasper, pero me congelé cuando vi a Edward con el rostro transformado por la furia, todo rígido y pareciendo listo para molerlo a golpes.

Las personas que nos rodeaban de pronto se quedaron en silencio.

Ni siquiera moví un músculo cuando Edward de acercó de nuevo a Jacob, la sorpresa me tenía echando raíces en el suelo. Lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, lo levantó y lo estampó contra la pared sin dificultad, a pesar de que Jacob era de su misma estatura y más musculoso.

El moreno no dijo nada, sólo lo observó fríamente.

-Te dije que te mataría si volvías a aparecerte por aquí Black- amenazó con voz letal ante los ojos de todo el mundo.

Echó el puño hacia atrás y lo volvió a impactar en la cara, esta vez en la mejilla. Jacob hizo un gesto de dolor pero empujó a Cullen hacia atrás, quien trastabilló un poco pero luego se le tiró encima como un león.

Ambos rodaron y Jake que al principio sólo había intentado alejarlo, comenzó a devolver los puñetazos. Mis pies se despegaron del suelo y reaccioné.

-¡Hey!- grité para llamarles la atención, algo bastante inútil pero si me acercaba terminaría con alguna fractura.

Milagrosamente Emmett se materializó a mi lado con Jasper, Mike y Tyler. Les costó varios intentos separarlos. Jazz y Mike sosteniendo al moreno y Emmett con Tyler agarrando a Cullen que hacía forcejeos para liberarse.

Jacob tenía sangre en el labio y en la ceja, Edward se veía ileso pero respiraba con dificultad, seguramente le habían atestado un golpe en el estómago.

-¡Será mejor que te vayas perro, si no quieres que cumpla mi palabra!

-¡¿Quién mierda te crees Cullen?- escupió Jacob- No es como si fueses su amigo para que la vayas defendiendo- apuntó con su cabeza en mi dirección.

-Corre Black, antes de que te parta los huesos por lo que hiciste- dijo en voz amenazante- ¿Con qué cara vuelves…?

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta. Que yo sepa tú y yo no somos muy diferentes y tú fuiste el primero en dejarla sola.

_¡Puta madre! como si necesitara que ventilaran mi vida privada frente a todo el pueblo._

Edward lo fulminó con la mirada y se retorció más fuerte para poder liberarse.

-¡Suéltame, Emmett!- ordenó, estaba cada vez más enfadado.

Decidí intervenir antes que el arranque de testosterona les hiciera hablar más. Además estaba increíblemente furiosa. Si había tenido algún tipo de preocupación por sus heridas, se había esfumado al verlos actuar como gallos de pelea.

-Jacob, vete- le dije en voz baja

Entrecerró los ojos en mi dirección.

-Bell…

-Vete- repetí intentando imponer en mi voz la misma autoridad que mi padre usaba como jefe de policía.

Jazz le dio un empujón en dirección a la salida. Pude ver que estaba conteniéndose para no partirle la cara. Jacob me dio una última mirada antes de marcharse.

Terminado el conflicto, la gente empezó a disiparse y volvió a sus actividades. Edward se apartó bruscamente de Emmett y Tyler y caminó hacia la parte de atrás del muro de escalada.

Lo seguí sin pensar en nada, estaba viendo todo rojo y Cullen era mi objetivo.

Lo alcancé cuando estaba llegando a una pequeña bodega donde guardaban los implementos necesarios para escalar. Lo empujé por la espalda y tropezó unos pasos hacia adelante sin llegar a caer. Se dio vuelta echando chispas por los ojos.

-¿Qué…

-¡¿Quién demonios te crees Cullen?- vociferé

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti, loca?

-¡No tenías ningún derecho a golpearlo como lo hiciste! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a meterte donde no te llaman!

Me observó totalmente incrédulo

-¿Estás enfadada conmigo porque golpeé su maldita cara? ¿Después de lo que te hizo?

-¡Nada de esto es tu jodido asunto! No sé qué es lo que crees que sabes, pero no necesito que vayas golpeando personas en mi nombre- lo apunté con dedo amenazante.

-¡Claro que lo necesitas! Si…

-¡No! ¡No necesité que lo golpearas en Washington y no necesito que me defiendas ahora! ¡No soy una maldita estúpida!

Se quedó sorprendido, seguramente porque no sabía que yo conocía sus andanzas en Washington. No había tenido ninguna intención en soltar así la información pero estaba encabronada.

-Tienes suerte de que lo haya hecho- reprochó

-¿Suerte? ¡¿Suerte?

-Bella, no sé si tienes algún problema de memoria o algo pero ¡este imbécil se aprovechó de ti…!

_Esta era la misma discusión que había tenido con Jazz ¿Qué la gente me tomaba por una completa idiota?_

-¡Edward!- interrumpí- ¡No es tu problema!… no eres mi padre, no eres mi hermano, no eres ni siquiera mi amigo… así que dime ¿por qué demonios te importa tanto?

La expresión de Edward se quedó en blanco, lo había tomado por sorpresa con la pregunta. Nos miramos por un periodo de tiempo que pudo ir desde un segundo hasta una hora, nunca lo sabría. Él respiraba agitado.

Quería escucharlo responder mi pregunta y al mismo tiempo no quería.

-Porque…-

Esperé pero no dijo nada más.

Entonces las palabras de Leah se colaron en mi cabeza.

…_¿nunca has sentido que hagas lo que hagas una persona te atrae y no hay razón, defensa, excusa o lógica posible contra eso?..._

Algo me poseyó. Definitivamente no era yo quien estaba tomando su cara y colisionando sus labios con los míos salvajemente.

Quería besarlo. Mucho.

Pareció sorprendido pero se recuperó rápidamente. Abrió la puerta a su espalda y entramos mientras chocábamos con todo. No me podía importar menos.

Tomó mi cintura entre sus manos apretándome contra sí mientras yo rodeaba su cuello y subía mis piernas par enroscarlas en sus caderas. Me llevó hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la pared y dejó mis labios para besar mi cuello.

-¿Qué es esto que haces conmigo?-susurró contra mi piel.

No tenía cabeza para responderle algo y me limité a enterrar mis manos en su cabello. Edward me apoyó contra lo que parecía un mostrador y volvió a besarme intensamente mientras yo bajaba mis manos por su pecho y las colaba por debajo de su camisa, tocando su piel.

Edward se estremeció, y se separó lo justo para sacarse la prenda dejando su torso desnudo. Pasé las manos por los pectorales y sus músculos abdominales, acelerándole la respiración.

Él tomó mi cuello y se inclinó de nuevo para besarme pero lo separé y llevé mis manos hacia los botones de mi chaqueta, desabrochándolos uno por uno sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Los ojos de Edward se encendían cada vez que deshacía un botón dándome la impresión de estar haciendo un streaptease.

Tiré la chaqueta hacia un lado y después en un solo movimiento mi top también había caído al suelo, dejándome sólo con sujetador y pantalones. Un segundo después volvimos a besarnos de manera casi desesperada.

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, eso estaba claro. No estaba pensando, sólo dejándome llevar porque sentir su piel contra la mía era una sensación totalmente indescriptible. Un río de lava recorría cada una de las capas de mi piel, la sensación haciéndose más intensa ahí donde Cullen pasaba las manos.

Recordé que el viernes pasado estábamos es una situación parecida pero ahora no tenía la fuerza para negarme, sencillamente porque él había permanecido en mi mente toda la maldita semana, enredándose en mis pensamientos sin permiso.

_Necesitaba sacármelo de la cabeza para recuperar la normalidad._

Nos separamos para respirar y bajé las manos hasta sus jeans. Desabroché el botón. Edward se separó un poco y me observó con ojos interrogantes. Lo besé de nuevo para responder su pregunta y él llevó las manos hacia mis caderas.

Un golpe en la puerta nos hizo saltar.

-¡Bella! ¿estás aquí?- La voz era de Jasper.

Edward soltó una maldición y se dispuso a ir hacia la puerta, pero lo detuve y le puse una mano en la boca. Si Jazz veía la escena ardería Troya.

-Salgo en un minuto- grité maquinando un plan en mi mente.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si Jazz, vete

Seguro reconoció mi tono de exasperación porque escuché sus pisadas alejándose. Me separé de Edward, que me miraba extrañado, y comencé a vestirme.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó

-Me voy- respondí tranquilamente

-No, tú no vas a ningún parte- contradijo con voz profunda.

Pensé bien en lo que iba a decirle. Había tomando la decisión apenas hace algunos instantes.

-No podemos terminar esto aquí-

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Tomé aire.

-Charlie se va mañana de pesca, lo que significa que la casa estará sola. Puedes llegar después de cenar.

Cullen me observó como si me hubiese crecido otra cabeza.

-¿Qué?

Era la solución a mi problema. Jazz solía hacerlo así, cuando se obsesionaba con alguna nueva muñequita, se la llevaba a la cama. Y yo definitivamente necesitaba sacarme a Edward de la cabeza de alguna u otra forma, pues bien, ésta era la única que se me ocurría.

No podía resistirme a él ahora, pero después de una noche de sexo, seguro mis defensas aumentarían.

-Te estoy invitando a mi casa mañana por la noche- tomé su camisa y la dejé entre sus manos antes de besarlo brevemente- No podemos hacer esto aquí, Jazz volverá a buscarme y le debo a James una vuelta en la rueda de la fortuna.

Arreglé mi pelo y caminé hasta la puerta.

-¿Bella?- preguntó Edward viéndose un poco más como el mismo.

-Mañana, Cullen- le guiñé un ojo- Mas te vale que llegues.

Y salí de vuelta a la feria, necesitando urgentemente un trago.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les parece? ¿Lo harán o no?<strong>

**Este es el cap mas largo que he escrito asi que pórtense bien y yo les subiré el capitulo 10 lo mas rápido que pueda... :):)**

**Apareció Seth y si bien no fue mucho era necesario ponerlo en la historia pues sera importante mas adelante! Y cada vez iré aclarando como Jazz y Bella se hicieron tan inseparables...**

**Muchos besos... espero sus reviews **

**Cata!**


	15. Adelanto cap 10

**Hola! Les subo el adelanto :D:D:D **

**nos leemos luego**

**bye!**

* * *

><p>-Tienes que ayudarme- dijo Rosalie con rostro preocupado.<p>

-¿Ayudarte?

-Jasper está preso- soltó y casi me caí del espanto. A Jazz nunca lo habían detenido por nada, siempre era muy cuidadoso cuando cometía alguna transgresión. Solía decir que era muy inteligente para los policías de este pueblo, lo que en realidad, era muy cierto.

-¿Qué?

-Tenemos… no, tienes que sacarlo. Yo no tendré un primo criminal.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- la calmé- Llamaré a Charlie y…

-No Bella, tu padre fue quién se lo llevó a la celda.

…

…

…

Jazz golpeó la mesa con su puño haciéndonos pegar un salto a todos y silenciando la conversación.

-¡Ya basta!

Pareció discutir consigo mismo durante unos segundos y luego unas palabras salieron de su boca… pero nadie entendió.

-¿Qué?- preguntamos Alice, Rosalie y yo al mismo tiempo

Él tomó aire.

-Alice, ¿quieres salir conmigo?-

…

…

…

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- pregunté a través de la puerta.

Lo escuché emitir un suspiro.

-Significa que terminé con Tanya, significa que lo siento y que… vine a invitarte a una cita- explicó con voz llena de seguridad- ¿Podrías por favor abrir la puerta?

* * *

><p><strong>Besos<strong>

**Cata!**


	16. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10! espero que les guste!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos! Adoro leer sus comentarios**

**El adelanto se los dejo ahora abajo porque la historia esta muy avanzada!**

**Besos para todas!**

**Cata...**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO X<strong>

_**Casa del Jefe Swan, Forks**_

_**Sábado 13:46 hrs.**_

_..._

_..._

_Iba a tener sexo con Edward Cullen…_

_Iba a tener sexo… con Edward Cullen…_

El pitido del microondas me sacó de mis pensamientos. Saqué la salsa y se la agregué a los fideos que consistirían en mi almuerzo.

Puse la mesa y me senté frente a mi plato.

Lo miré sin apetito, mi estómago estaba moviéndose nerviosamente desde que salí de la maldita bodega, razón por la que me había emborrachado después del que terminara el festival. Ni siquiera recordaba haber llegado a mi cama.

Había funcionado en su momento, el alcohol me había ayudado a disminuir la ansiedad y el nerviosismo. Pero ahora no sabía que hacer para distraerme de la frase que se repetía en mi cabeza desde que me había despertado.

_Iba a tener sexo con Edward Cullen…_

¿Por qué tenía que afectar cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas? No era justo que una persona tuviese esa clase de efecto.

Bueno, después de esta noche eso cambiaría y su presencia ya no iba a poder afectarme, ésa era la idea principal. Sacármelo de una vez por todas de la cabeza era la razón por la cual lo había invitado a venir hoy.

Una pequeña e irritante voz en mi cabeza gritó "_¡Mentirosa! Quieres saber lo que se siente tener su cuerpo sobre el tuyo, desnudo y haciéndote…"_

La silencié rápidamente, eso no era verdad.

Sólo quería volver a la normalidad, a un mundo donde yo lo ignoraba, él me ignoraba y nadie sufría con eso. Y si disfrutaba un poco esta noche… bueno ¿quién podía culparme? La carne es débil.

Jugué con los tallarines, incapaz de estar quieta. Había sido así desde la mañana porque lamentablemente, mi revoloteador estómago había decidido despertarme temprano. Luego de tomarme una ducha había desayunado con Charlie que me miró con ojos sospechosos todo el tiempo.

_¿Acaso intuía lo que iba a suceder aquí esta noche? _Esperaba que no.

Luego de que mi padre se llevara su ceño fruncido de pesca, había dedicado mi tiempo a limpiar toda la casa: cocina, living, comedor, baño, dormitorios, etc.

Alguien podía pensar que era por darle una buena impresión a mi _invitado,_ pero la verdad era que necesitaba ocuparme el algo, cualquier cosa.

Y ahora no tenía nada que hacer. Podía dedicarme a los deberes del instituto, pero no estaba tan desesperada. Me levanté, guardé la comida y lavé el plato declarando que comer era un completo fracaso.

Consideré llamar a Jazz para pasar la tarde, pero la incómoda conversación que habíamos tenido la noche anterior me lo impidió.

…

_**(Flashback)**_

_Algo de media hora después de mi escapada de la bodega nos hallábamos los cuatro en nuestro puesto. Alice y Rosalie me habían observado durante unos segundos y muy sensatamente decidieron no preguntarme acerca del escándalo Edward-Jacob._

_Pero Jazz estaba continuamente echándome miradas especulativas y moviendo sus manos nerviosamente, un claro indicio de que necesitaba decir algo. Y la oportunidad apareció cuando las chicas quisieron ir a dar una vuelta por la casita del terror._

_Suspiré_

_-Suéltalo Jazz_

_-¿Qué está pasando entre Cullen y tú?_

_Si bien me esperaba el cuestionario, la pregunta tan directa me sorprendió._

_-Nada_

_-Vamos Bells, has estado extraña, sé que han discutido un par de veces y ahora él aparece como tu ferviente defensor frente a todo el instituto._

_Por un segundo pensé confesarle todo, pero la frase "no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza y pienso tirármelo para superar mi obsesión" no me pareció una buena idea. Además sabía que si mi amigo se enteraba de mis intenciones, me encerraría en algún sótano para no llevarlas a cabo._

_-No pasa nada Jazz, peleamos porque… no se… no nos llevamos especialmente bien. Es un idiota y seguramente piensa lo mismo de mí- encogí los hombros- Nada de qué preocuparse._

_-¿Y cómo demonios sabe lo de Black?_

_Ésa era una buena pregunta._

_-No lo sabe. Supongo que tiene un problema con Jake, que no tiene nada que ver conmigo._

_-Sí, claro- dijo sarcásticamente- Tú no eras para nada la razón por la que se agarraron a golpes._

_Puse mala cara y me dispuse a encender un cigarro._

_-Bells- volví a mirarlo- espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo._

_**(Fin Flashback)**_

…

Los ojos de Jazz habían estado completamente serios cuando dijo aquella frase. Yo también esperaba estar haciendo las cosas bien.

El teléfono de la casa interrumpió mis procesos mentales.

-¿Hola?

-¡Hola cariño!

_Genial… mi madre. _Reprimí un gruñido.

-¿Cómo estás, Reneé?- pregunté

A ella, al contrario que a mi padre, le encantaba que la llamara por su nombre de pila. La palabra _madre_, en vez de provocarle un sentimiento profundo, la hacía sentir _vieja _y_ común. _Esas habían sido sus palabras cuando yo tenía unos once años.

-¡Genial, Bella! Deberías ver esto, es tan maravilloso que dan ganas de quedarte para siempre.

_¿Ver esto? ¿Dónde se encontraba? _Me había mandado un par de mails pero no me había molestado en leerlos.

-Que bien- dije- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás allá?

-No lo sé, dependerá de lo que Phil y yo tardemos en aburrirnos- rió

Phil era un novio que había encontrado hace más o menos un año cuando se fue a vivir de modo definitivo a Jacksonville. Antes de eso mi madre había viajado por el país tratando de encontrarse a sí misma, y al parecer lo había hecho.

Desde que se había ido de casa, algo más de tres años atrás, la había visto sólo un par de veces.

Me habló de la playa paradisiaca donde se encontraba y me conformé con soltar un "mmm" o un "wow" cuando ella tomaba aire. Encendí un cigarrillo mientras ella seguía explayándose.

-¿Y cómo están las cosas por allá? ¿Cómo va el instituto?

-Bien.

-Vamos, cielo ¿solo me hablarás con monosílabos? ¿Acaso todavía estás enojada porque olvidé tu cumpleaños?

_Como si me importara._

-Está igual que siempre, los profesores son unos imbéciles, pero saco buenas notas.

-Felicidades… ¿y con los chicos? ¿Ya tienes novio?

Rodé los ojos.

-No, sólo sexo casual… eso está bien ¿verdad?

Silencio.

-Umm, si claro- dijo después- Estás siendo responsable ¿verdad Bella?

-No te preocupes, no pienso convertirte en abuela.

-Que bien, porque soy demasiado joven para tener un nieto-rió- De todos modos, deberías venir a Jacksonville, cariño. Hay muchos chicos de tu edad que…

-Me las estoy arreglando bien-interrumpí.

-Estoy segura de que sí- _¿se estaría burlando la muy desnaturalizada?- _¿sigues saliendo con el chico moreno del que me hablabas tanto?

-No hace unos dos años.

-¡Ah, que mal!- dijo sin ápice de interés en su voz- Dime ¿cómo esta Charlie?

Sonreí.

-Ah, muy bien. Aunque con la comisaría y su nueva novia, no lo he visto mucho.

Silencio…

Silencio…

Silencio…

-¿Reneé?- pregunté de modo inocente.

-Bella… ¿acaso dijiste que Charlie tiene _novia?_

Su tono no era mordaz, simplemente en shock.

-¡Oh! Se me escapó. Seguramente te quería contar él y yo…

-¿Quién es?- interrumpió.

-Tienes que hablarlo con él, ya dije mucho. Pero es maravillosa, mamá. Vas a estar muy feliz por él cuando la conozcas- dije eufóricamente.

-¿Maravillosa?

-Sí… escucha, debo irme. Pásalo bien en… la playa. Saludos a Pete.

-Phil- corrigió de modo automático.

-Si eso, adiós Reneé.

-Adiós, cariño- se despidió con voz débil.

Colgué y me reí. Seguro mi demente madre estaría llamando al celular de Charlie en este mismo instante. Mi padre me haría pagar caro el episodio pero no me importaba, el tono de incredulidad de Reneé había sido genial.

-Eso fue cruel- dijo una voz cerca de la entrada y pegué el salto de mi vida. Di media vuelta con el corazón retumbándome en el pecho.

Edward estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta principal como si fuese cosa de todos los días.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté- ¿Y cómo demonios entraste en mi casa?

Él sonrió y pensé que no había derecho a que alguien se viera tan malditamente bien sólo curvando la comisura de la boca.

-La puerta estaba abierta, genio. ¿Así que Charlie tiene nueva novia o sólo lo dijiste para incordiar a tu madre?

Entrecerré los ojos y me crucé de brazos.

-No te importa. ¿Qué quieres?

Se encogió de hombros y miró alrededor.

-¿Estás sola?

-Charlie se fue en la mañana… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tú me invitaste.

-En la noche- repliqué

- Lo sé, pero yo no quería dilatar más el asunto.

Abrí los ojos ante la frase _¿Dilatar más el asunto? ¿Qué demonios? Esa no era forma de llevarse una chica a la cama._

-Además, no me parece justo que deba adecuarme a tus horarios- continuó

Alcé las cejas.

-¿Adecuarte a mis horarios? Ayer no dijiste nada.

-Ahora te lo digo.

-Como sea, no me importa. Ahora estoy ocupada- mentí, no quería dar mi brazo a torcer ¿qué se creía?- Así que puedes volver más…

Avanzó un paso y mi cuerpo pareció palpitar de la cabeza los pies.

-No Bella…-sonrió destructivamente- ahora o nunca. Tú eliges.

Ladeé la cabeza levemente mientras lo examinaba, ¿qué estaba pasando aquí? Hace menos de veinticuatro horas era yo quien llevaba las riendas de este asunto. Cullen sólo tenía que aparecer y comportarse como el adolescente promedio, es decir, poniendo su vida sexual antes que todo. Pero había llegado imponiéndose como todo un macho alfa. ¿Y por qué hablaba de esto como si fuese un molesto trámite?

Sonreí cuando todas las piezas encajaron.

-Maldición Cullen, creí que tenías más pelotas.

La sorpresa pasó por sus ojos.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Estás tratando de asustarme con este acto?

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó con rostro inescrutable pero pude atisbar una pizca de incomodidad.

Me reí.

- Hablo de que vienes aquí con toda la actitud "_Soy un bastardo"_- hice las comillas en el aire- ¿y para qué? ¿Para que me enoje y te saque de una patada en el trasero? Y así sea yo la que termine con esto, sólo porque tú no tienes las bolas para decirme que no eres capaz de lidiar con una noche de sexo.

Edward se iba enojando más con cada frase que yo pronunciaba.

-Y yo pensaba que mi oferta sería bien recibida ¡Pero adelante!- levanté los brazos con gesto dramático- ¡Vete si eso es lo que quieres! Créeme que no tengo ni un deseo de ver todas tus artimañas para escaparte de esto. No significaba nada de todos modos…- me encogí de hombros- ¡Vamos, sal de aquí!- agregué al ver que no se movía.

Francamente me sentía algo decepcionada de su actitud ¿Qué tipo de hombre crea semejante acto para escapar del sexo sin ataduras? ¿Acaso yo le resultaba especialmente repugnante? Según la evidencia constatada el día de ayer no era así, pero nunca se sabía.

Mi plan se había ido por el desagüe.

Cullen ni siquiera pareció escuchar mi invitación a irse del lugar. Sus ojos brillaron peligrosos y se acercó tan rápido a mí que ni siquiera lo vi venir, sólo me di cuenta que tenía mi cara frente a la suya y sus manos se apoderaron de mis brazos con fuerza.

-No te tengo miedo- su aliento me golpeó la cara y luché por mantenerme cuerda. Lo único que mis hormonas rogaban era que estirara el cuello y lo besara.

-No te creo.

- Tú me invitaste a esta cita…

-No es una cita- interrumpí rápidamente, no había que dejar que las cosas se pusieran raras.

Estrechó los ojos y sus dedos apretaron con más fuerza.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres de mí?

_Olvidarte…_ gritó mi mente

_¿Quererte?... _preguntó otra voz dentro de mí, una voz torturada, confusa y también algo esperanzada.

_Te quiero en mi cama ¡Ahora!... _demandó mi cuerpo.

Y como al parecer, había nacido para dejarme llevar por impulsos le hice caso a esta última. Además era la más fácil de aceptar.

-¿Por qué asumes que tengo dobles intenciones con esto?

-Es lo único que se me ocurre.

-No tengo la culpa de tus pobres poderes de razonamiento. Es sólo sexo.

-Tú dijiste ahora o nunca… estoy eligiendo ahora- dije sin dejar de mirar sus abrasantes ojos verdes.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó.

Sus manos se movieron con rapidez hacia mi cuello, rodeándolo y tomando mi nuca, mis vellos se erizaron ante su toque y mi cuerpo se electrizó. Edward posó sus labios sobre los míos con decisión, marcando la pauta, imponiéndose.

Quería sumergir mis manos en su cabello, pero la posición me lo impedía así que lo rodeé por la cintura y lo acerqué más. El beso se volvía cada vez más impetuoso, y ya me encontraba en llamas. ¿Qué era este efecto de combustión espontánea que tenía sobre mí?

Me separé de su boca apenas para poder respirar, él giró mi cabeza con su mano y se dedicó a besar mi mandíbula y el hueco debajo de mi oreja, mientras con la otra bajaba hasta mi cintura y provocaba que me arqueara aún más contra él.

Pasé las manos por sobre sus hombros y acaricié su pelo echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dándole mayor acceso. Lo sentí suspirar contra mi piel sobrecalentada un par de veces.

Su boca fue bajando lentamente por la parte superior de mi pecho, provocándome, y empecé a respirar dificultosamente. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo obligué a volver a mis labios. El respondió con fogosidad por un momento mordisqueando mi labio inferior y luego, en un segundo, sus manos llegaron a la parte posterior de mis muslos, me levantó con facilidad, caminó hacia el living sin dejar de besarme y, acto seguido, me dejó caer de espaldas contra el sofá.

Lo observé desde mi nueva posición completamente absorbida por su presencia. Edward se veía como siempre, pero también algo parecía haber cambiado. Antes de poder dilucidar en que consistía la diferencia, lo tenía sobre mí, sin aplastarme pero haciéndome consciente de todo su esculpido cuerpo.

Mientras me besaba delineó toda mi figura con sus manos, haciéndome perder la cabeza con cada centímetro que avanzaba. Rodeé sus caderas con mis piernas apretándolo y gimió... me encantaba que hiciera eso.

Levantó mi camiseta y comenzó a hacer círculos en mi cintura, sus manos escalando por mis costillas y por el borde de mis senos. Emití un ruido ahogado y él sonrió en mis labios.

Necesitaba tocar su piel.

Lo empujé un poco hacia arriba y me miró extrañado pero comprendió cuando, de modo algo desesperado, tomé su camisa y empecé a desabotonarla. Me dejó hacerlo sin ayudarme, parecía gustarle el modo en que yo quería arrancarle la ropa. Cuando el último botón estuvo deshecho se la sacó rápidamente y me dejó observarle en plenitud.

Era mucho más que hermoso. Cada músculo definido y tonificado, resaltando sobre su piel pálida y con una fragancia natural que parecía gritar feromonas. Lo había visto a torso desnudo antes pero nunca me había fijado en lo magnífico que era.

Pasé las manos por su pecho lentamente bajo su mirada, parecía tan hipnotizado como yo. Con sus brazos flexionados a los costados de mi cuerpo, ladeó la cabeza y la puso junto a mi oído dejándome tocarlo a voluntad.

Besé su hombro mientras pasaba mis manos por su espalda y volvía a acariciarlo en los pectorales. Descendí hasta los músculos de su abdomen, deleitándome con el calor que emanaba, y pasé suavemente las yemas de los dedos por el hueso de la cadera y la piel expuesta justo encima del pantalón. Edward, estremeciéndose notablemente, jadeó en mi oreja. Desabroché el botón y bajé la cremallera, pero antes de poder completar mi tarea de desnudarlo, me rodeó rápidamente con los brazos y nos volteó, de modo que quedé a horcajadas encima de él.

Me observó con un brillo apasionado en los ojos y pasó las manos lentamente por mis piernas, volviéndome absolutamente loca, luego tomó mi camiseta y la levantó para poder sacármela, dejando mi sujetador azul a la vista. Si bien él también me había visto así antes ahora me observó con la mirada hambrienta de un depredador.

-Eres hermosa- dijo con voz enronquecida.

Sonreí y me incliné a besarlo otra vez.

Edward adquirió un ritmo más intenso, como si quisiera grabarse en cada uno de los poros de mi piel, me encerró entre sus brazos de acero dejando una distancia nula entre nosotros y asaltó con caricias todo mi cuerpo. Enmarqué su rostro entre mis manos adecuándome a este nuevo personaje.

Sus dedos viajaron a mi espalda posicionándose en el broche de mi sujetador. No sabía que estaba esperando para quitármelo de modo que lo miré.

La pregunta era clara en sus ojos, igual que ayer. Era como si dudara de lo que yo quería y me pareció increíble que aún tan excitados como estábamos, se detuviera a preguntar.

De modo que decidí llevar yo misma las manos hacia las suyas y ayudarlo a desvestirme. Sonrió ladinamente ante mi gesto, pero antes de que lograra el cometido alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta.

Ambos volvimos la cabeza hacia la entrada.

_¡Joder! ¿Quién demonios podía ser?_

Volví mi mirada hacia Edward que se veía irritado.

-¿Esperas a alguien?

Sacudí la cabeza y sonreí, no quería arruinar el ambiente.

-No, y de todos modos no pienso abrir.

Sus ojos llamearon y al segundo siguiente volvimos a juntar nuestros labios.

La puerta fue golpeada otra vez pero no me molesté en alejarme, quien fuera ya se aburriría. Segundos más tarde mi afirmación se fue por los suelos porque la persona en la entrada de mi casa comenzó a aporrear la puerta con fuerza. Lo ignoré por un minuto pero el estridente sonido terminó por colmar mi paciencia.

Me iba a separar pero Edward me apretó con fuerza.

-No- susurró contra mis labios

Sonreí y él me besó con maestría, jugando con su lengua, haciéndome presa de su encanto.

La puerta seguía vibrando bajo el puño de alguien.

-Me desharé de quien sea y luego…- murmuré apenas y ya no dije nada más cunado sus dedos acariciaron mi bajo vientre y luego se aferraron a mis caderas.

-No- dijo autoritario otra vez

Estaba por darle la razón cuando una voz gritó.

-¡BELLA! ¡BELLA! ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA O LA ECHO ABAJO!

El rugido de Rosalie era completamente imposible de ignorar, nos separamos instantáneamente al escucharla y emití un suspiro exasperado.

-Voy a ver lo que quiere- dije

El hizo una mueca pero luego asintió y tomó ambas prendas des suelo.

-¡VOY A CONTAR HASTA DIEZ Y LUEGO LA PATEARÉ HASTA QUE SE ABRA SI TU NO LO HACES!

Me vestí rápidamente, plenamente consciente de que ella era capaz de cumplir su amenaza. Caminé hacia la entrada y abrí. Edward se quedó unos pasos por detrás, hubiese preferido que subiera pero en verdad mi mente todavía no estaba funcionando al cien por ciento y no dije nada.

Rosalie estaba mirándome con ojos algo desorbitados _¿Estaría drogada? _ Ni siquiera se fijó en Edward.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tienes que ayudarme- dijo Rosalie con voz preocupada.

-¿Ayudarte?

-Jasper está preso- soltó y casi me caí del espanto. A Jazz nunca lo habían detenido por nada, siempre era muy cuidadoso cuando cometía alguna transgresión. Solía decir que era muy inteligente para los policías de este pueblo, lo que en realidad, era muy cierto.

-¿Qué?

-Tenemos… no, tienes que sacarlo. Yo no tendré un primo criminal.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- la calmé- Llamaré a Charlie y…

-No Bella, tu padre fue quién se lo llevó a la celda.

Parpadeé.

-¿Qué?

Charlie adoraba a Jazz, creo que incluso le gustaba más él que yo. Rosalie debía estar equivocada. Escuché una carcajada a mis espaldas y miré feo a Edward. Esto no era nada gracioso.

- Él llegó a la casa, Annie lo hizo entrar a la cocina, sacó sus esposas y se lo llevó.

-¿Whitlock arrestado? Eso sí que está bien…- comentó Cullen

-Cállate- espetó la rubia fulminándolo con la mirada. Él ni se inmutó y se puso a mi lado, pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros, estaba demasiado preocupada por mi amigo para que me importara su gesto.

-Pero ¿bajo qué cargos se lo llevó? ¿Jazz hizo algo?

Rosalie me echó una mirada tan furibunda que me recorrió el impulso de huir.

-¿Acaso tengo que decírtelo? ¿No lo has descubierto por ti misma? ¡Joder Bella, podrías haber sido más cuidadosa! ¡Podrías habérselo dicho antes de que tu padre se enterara!

Sus palabras no tenían la más mínima lógica.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Decirle que?

-¡No te hagas la santa conmigo!- recriminó

-¡Maldita sea, Rosalie! ¡Dime de qué demonios estás hablando!

-¡Hablo de que tu padre se enteró que estás embarazada de Jasper!- gritó a los cuatro vientos- ¿Acaso me lo vas a negar?

Por un momento no pude articular palabra de la sorpresa ante aquella afirmación, pero después estuve a punto de soltar una carcajada, aunque la expresión de la blonda me previno porque seguramente me degollaría el cuello si lo hacía. El brazo de Edward se puso repentinamente rígido sobre mis hombros y soltó el aire como si le hubiesen pegado un puñetazo.

-Rosalie- dije con calma- eso no es verdad.

-¡Claro que sí! Charlie dijo algo de tres… ¡tres! pruebas de embarazo en tu habitación y se fue directo a detener a mi primo por… ¡por haberlo hecho contigo!

Claro, pruebas de embarazo que no eran mías, Leah las había dejado como evidencia en mi habitación ¡Maldito enredo! Estaba a punto de explicarlo pero Rosalie seguía despotricando.

-¡Dijo que era él el padre por que escuchó su auto alejarse hoy por la mañana! ¡Gritó que nunca más pasarían la noche juntos!

¿Jasper se había quedado conmigo anoche? Eso no era nada raro, solía cuidarme cuando bebía demás.

-¡Rosalie cálmate!- pedí- Iremos allá y arreglaremos el malentendido.

-¡No hay malentendido! ¡Tú irás allá y le dirás a tu padre que lo… lo obligaste o algo, que lo ataste a la cama, que lo encadenaste! ¡No me importa! ¡Sólo asegúrate que salga!

Pensé que esto definitivamente estaba para comedia, pero luego vi la expresión de Edward. Había retirado su brazo y estaba tan rojo que parecía que iba a explotar. Abrí mi boca para frenar cualquier cosa desagradable que seguro estaba por salir de su boca, pero él habló primero.

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamó con el rostro desencajado por la rabia.

-¿Qué?- pregunté

_¿Cómo podía saber algo que era mentira?_

-¡Sabía que había algo detrás de esto!- estaba un poco descontrolado- ¿Qué es lo que pretendías Bella? ¿Duermes con Whitlock y luego me invitas a tu casa? ¿Y embarazada de él? ¿Qué demonios es lo que piensas? ¿Responsabilizarme a mí por lo que ustedes…- parecía ahogarse con sus palabras, estaba realmente horrorizado- hicieron?

-Eso no es…- dije, estaba sorprendida por su arranque, jamás lo había visto tan descolocado.

-¡Me besaste ayer!- me tomó por los hombros- ¡Y casi…! ¡Y pasaste la noche con él! ¡Embarazada! ¡Y luego me invitas aquí y de nuevo casi…! Yo… debo estar loco, por un momento pensé que tú… ¡Joder! ¡Embarazada!

Parecía que el filtro de sus pensamientos había desaparecido, dejando fluir cada idea que se le pasaba por la cabeza directo a su garganta.

-Edward, déjame…- estaba empezando a enfadarme con su escena, además de hacerme perder tiempo para ir en busca de Jazz. Me desasí del agarre de sus brazos.

-¡No! ¿Qué tipo de persona eres? ¿Y por qué clase de imbécil me tomas? ¿Crees que yo estaría con alguien como tú después de todo esto?- hizo un ademán apuntando mi cuerpo como la cosa más repugnante.

-¡No es cierto!- le grité de vuelta.

-¡No me mientas! ¡Duermes con tú mejor amigo y luego me llamas para que haga de semental personal!

-¡¿De verdad me crees capaz de semejante cosa?

-¡Sí!

Las entrañas se me apretaron del coraje

-¡Entonces vete de aquí! ¡AHORA!- vociferé

-¡Claro que lo haré! ¿En qué minuto cambié a Tanya por ti? ¡No le llegas ni a la…!

Lo abofeteé en pleno rostro, ya no iba a tolerar más de sus insultos.

-¡Largo!

Me observó furiosamente por unos segundos luego se dirigió a su auto con movimientos rígidos, subió y se perdió por la calle.

Me volví hacia Rosalie y la apunté con un dedo amenazador.

-¡Una sola palabra y te abofetearé también a ti!- grité para luego dirigirme a la moto. Ni siquiera vi si me seguía cuando partí a toda velocidad rumbo a la comisaría sólo pensando en que maldito minuto se me había ocurrido firmar las paces con Cullen.

_Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido bastardo…_ era todo lo que pensaba.

Me dirigí directamente hacia el lugar donde estaban las celdas, unos tacos resonaron tras de mí.

La escena que me encontré en el cuartel era digna de mafiosos. Charlie estaba frente a los barrotes pasando su revolver de aquí para allá haciendo sonar el metal. Era algo realmente inquietante.

Jazz estaba sentado en una triste litera gris y miraba a mi padre con un brillo de diversión en los ojos, aunque se le escapaban miradas al arma que sostenía mi padre.

Ambos se volvieron al escucharnos llegar.

-¡Charlie!- ladré- ¿Qué demonios se supone que haces?

-¡Bella!- se acercó raudamente- ¿Qué haces aquí hija? Este no es lugar para…

-¿Una mujer en mi estado?- completé irónicamente y apunté a mi amigo que entrecerraba los ojos- ¡Sácalo de ahí, papá! ¡No ha hecho nada!

El Jefe Swan se estiró en toda su estatura.

-¡Claro que lo hizo! ¡Pero no te preocupes, ya lo tengo solucionado!-explicó orgulloso- Él dice que se hará cargo, pero aun así me gustaría tenerlo aquí un par de noches para asegurarme…

Esto se estaba saliendo de control

- ¡No estoy embarazada! ¡Ni de Jasper, ni de nadie!

-Cariño- puso una mano sobre mi hombro y habló con tono condescendiente- No tienes que exaltarte, sé que no tenías la confianza para decírmelo y eres muy joven, lo sé, pero te ayudaré en todo lo que sea necesario… estaba muy furioso, no te lo negaré… pero luego decidí que necesitarías mi apoyo y este… delincuente pagará por…

-¡Charlie!- grité ya harta, seguramente hice vibrar algún vidrio- ¡Entiéndelo, no estoy embarazada!

-Encontré los test de embarazo…

-No eran míos.

Tres pares de ojos me miraron con atención.

-¿De quién entonces?- preguntó Jasper tras las rejas.

-No puedo decirlo.

-¿Estas segura?- inquirió mi padre entrecerrando los ojos.

Alcé una ceja.

-Si quieres me acompañas a un ginecólogo ahora, entras conmigo, me abrirán las piernas y…

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!- movió las manos para interrumpirme- ¡Pero lo escuché irse esta mañana! ¿Qué dices a eso? ¿Acaso no pasó la noche en tu habitación?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Me sentía mal, Charlie. Jazz solo se aseguró de prepararme una sopa y se quedó dormido en el sillón. No quisimos despertarte porque sabía que saldrías temprano de pesca y no quería preocuparte y arruinar tu fin de semana- mentí sin problemas.

Mi amigo sonrió a espaldas de mi progenitor, seguramente él le habría dicho algo similar. Después de tanto tiempo de cubrirnos las espaldas ya no necesitábamos coordinación.

Rosalie exhaló un suspiro.

-¿Así que en verdad no estás embarazada de mi primo?

-No, así que ahora que está todo aclarado ¿puedes soltar a Jasper?- pregunté

Charlie, que parecía muy aliviado de no convertirse en abuelo, abrió la reja. El rubio salió sonriente.

-Te estaré vigilando, chico- agregó mi padre.

Eso sólo lo hizo sonreír más.

-No hay problema, Jefe Swan.

Los tres nos dirigimos a la salida, pero Charlie me retuvo unos segundos.

-Todavía tenemos una charla pendiente sobre cierta llamada que recibí desde Jacksonville- masculló con la frente arrugada.

_¡Pobre Charlie! _Se las había hecho pasar negras hoy. Me aseguraría de prepararle una cena apetitosa.

Lo besé en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos en casa, papá.

Los chicos estaban esperándome junto a Hayley.

-Me asustaste Bells- dijo mi amigo

-¿De verdad creíste que estaba esperando un hijo?

-Bueno, todo indicaba que no, pero uno nunca sabe. SI pasara ¿me lo contarías verdad?

Sonreí.

-Claro, ya eres el padrino designado para el primero.

El rubio me dio un abrazo apretado.

-Siento que hayas pasado la mañana en la celda.

-Está bien- se encogió de hombros- Yo pensaba que iba a ser un día aburrido.

Un oficial lo llamó desde una oficina, para entregarle sus efectos personales.

-Asumo- dijo Rosalie en voz baja una vez que su primo estuvo dentro del edificio- que Jasper no sabe de tus encuentros con…

-No, y no son encuentros, sólo fue esta vez y un completo error. Como sea, agradecería que no le dijeras nada.

-Pensaba que ustedes se lo contaban todo.

-Créeme, Jazz no quiere saber esto- corregí con una sonrisa

…

…

…

El lunes fue un total infierno. Había pasado el resto del fin de semana alcoholizándome con Jazz y Rosalie en su mansión, lo que les terminó de confirmar que no sería madre pronto, y jugando a cuanta cosa se nos ocurría.

Pero al llegar al instituto, supe enseguida que el día no iba a ser agradable. Alguien, y tenía una muy buena idea de quien era, había esparcido el rumor de que Jasper y yo íbamos a ser padres.

Pasé todo el día entre felicitaciones y risitas a mi espalda y estaba pensando seriamente grabar la frase _"no estoy embarazada"_ como ringtone en mi celular para no tener que repetirla otra vez, también me tentaban las frases _"vete al diablo"_ o _"el hijo no es de Jazz sino de tu novio, perra_". Lo único que me subió un poco el ánimo fue ver que nuestras queridas porristas aún tenían vestigios de tintura azul en el pelo.

Quería encontrarme con Cullen para despellejarle la piel capa por capa por no haber sido capaz ni siquiera de guardar discreción, pero no lo vi por ninguna parte.

Alice se acercó a la hora de almuerzo con ojos tristes. Después de casi gritarle que no iba a ser madre en unos meses y de explicarle el malentendido, logré sacarle una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a tu amiguito Cullen?

Sacudió la cabeza mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

-Creo que estaba con su _novia- _hizo una mueca de asco.

Mi estómago se contrajo dolorosamente, pero le resté importancia. El muy maldito podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

Nos sentamos junto a Jazz y Rosalie, quien de inmediato le sonrió a la pequeña.

-Escuché que tuviste una cita el sábado en Port Angels.

Jasper se removió un poco en la silla.

-¡Ah! Bueno, sí. Con Peter

-¿Con Peter? ¿El moreno con los brazos musculosos?

La pelinegra asintió

-Él está increíble- Rosalie aprobó

Entrecerré los ojos _¿Acaso ellas habían ensayado esta conversación?_

-Sí es bastante simpático.

-¡Simpático! ¡Está como un tren!

-Me llevó a un paseo en el bosque, aunque terminamos perdidos. Creo que fue un acto para que me abrazara a él o algo. Por supuesto -rió- lo hice.

Jazz comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos insistentemente, contuve mi sonrisa.

-Imagino que hicieron más que abrazarse.

Alice se sonrojó y encogió los hombros.

-¡Vamos!- insistió la rubia- ¡Tienes que contarnos como es! ¿verdad, Bella?

-Me muero por saber- respondí

Mi amigo me lanzó una mira sombría y le guiñé un ojo. Esto era por su bien.

-Bueno… me besó la mano cuando me recogió en la casa… y en el auto… ya saben estuvimos jugando un poco.

El tamborileo de los largos dedos del rubio se hizo aún más insistente.

-¡Quiero detalles, Brandon!- bramó

-Bueno… besa muy bien, tampoco es que yo tenga tanta experiencia con el tema pero se sintió increíble, tiene los labios muy suaves y sus manos…

-¿Sus manos qué?

-Digamos que… sabe trabajar con ellas…

-¿Qué más?

-Cuando estábamos en el bosque, Pete puso una manta en el suelo y sacó algunas cervezas y al rato… ya saben… estuvimos tonteando y…

-¿Así que planeaba emborracharte en un bosque en la primera cita? ¡Hey, eso sí que es romántico!

Las tres no quedamos de piedra al escuchar el tono de Jasper, no hacía falta mirarlo para saber que ardía de celos.

Alice entornó los ojos.

-No estaba tratando de emborracharme, porque yo consentí.

-Pues eso te hace una ingenua. ¿Sabes lo que todos buscan en una cita, verdad?

-Quizás yo estaba tratando de emborracharlo a él –

-¡Sí, claro!

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Él ni siquiera te gusta.

-¡Claro que me gusta!

-¿Te gusta alguien que te besa en la mano como si estuviésemos en el siglo XV y te lleva a un bosque como primera cita? ¡Hasta tú puedes ver que eso grita sexo!

La cabeza de Rosalie y la mía se movían en idéntica coordinación desde Jasper a Alice como siguiendo un partido de tenis.

-¡Quizás eso era lo que quería!-

-No, no lo era.

-¿Cómo demonios puedes saber tú lo que quiero yo?

-Porque no es tu estilo… no importa la ropa que te pones encima- apuntó a su ropa- Tú buscas amor, no sexo casual. Eres tan romántica que crees que no crees en el sexo sin amor, y dudo que estés enamorada de ese imbécil.

Me impresionó el modo en que habló mi amigo. Sabía que él era muy bueno leyendo a las personas, pero muy rara vez se interesaba en alguien para hacerlo o expresarlo en voz alta.

Alice apenas pudo disimular su sorpresa.

-No sabes de lo que hablas, yo disfruté la cita con él.

-No creo

Ella entrecerró los ojos

-Claro que sí, disfruté sus besos, disfruté el modo en que me abrazaba, el modo en que buscaba cualquier excusa para tocarme, cómo acariciaba mi pelo, a veces con suavidad, a veces con rudeza, me complació cuando….

Jazz golpeó la mesa con su puño haciéndonos pegar un salto a todos y silenciando la conversación.

-¡Ya basta!

Pareció discutir consigo mismo durante unos segundos y luego unas palabras salieron de su boca… pero nadie entendió.

-¿Qué?- preguntamos Alice, Rosalie y yo al mismo tiempo

Él tomó aire.

-Alice, ¿quieres salir conmigo?-

Silencio total siguió a esa frase.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Alice abandonado su pose defensiva.

Jasper se veía mortalmente tranquilo,

-Es obvio que no sabes reconocer una buena cita de una espantosa. Yo te mostraré la diferencia.

Eso no sonó muy bien para mí, y a juzgar por su reacción, tampoco para Alice.

-¿Me estás invitando a salir a modo de experimento?

Jasper pareció considerar algo por unos momentos, luego se inclinó hacia adelante y sonrió.

-Es la primera vez que invito a una chica a una cita real, sin moteles, ni asientos traseros de mi auto, ni nada parecido ¿Vas a decirme que no? Quizás ambos podamos aprender algo de esto.

Alice parecía lista para responderle que no, pero le pisé el pie. Esta era la única oportunidad que iba a tener con Jazz, quien ya había demostrado un gran avance. La declaración de amor iba a tener que esperar.

Ella me echó una mirada de reojo y suspiró.

-Más te vale que me sorprendas, Whitlock.

Él sonrió más ampliamente.

-Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí- una voz desagradable surgió a mis espaldas- ¡La mamá del año!

Me giré para ver a Tanya de la mano de Edward, de pie al lado de nuestra mesa. Por un segundo me vista se desvió a sus manos unidas.

-Tanya…- dijo Rosalie con ácido en la voz apuntando a sus mechones azules- ¿no deberías estas tiñéndote el pelo o algo parecido?

Cullen se veía muy tranquilo, me dieron ganas de arrancarle el pelo y rellenarle los ojos con ácido. Hace menos de dos días había estado en mis sillón sin mostrar ningún remordimiento por estar engañando a su novia y ahora parecían la reencarnación de Romeo y Julieta.

-¡Oh! No, no… el color de mi pelo es demasiado hermoso como para arruinarlo- agitó su cabellera- sólo debo esperar a que el agua lo elimine con el tiempo.

-Es realmente precioso- dije con sarcasmo- Dime ¿descubrieron quién les hizo esto?

-¡Oh, sí! Un chico que estaba enamorado de mí... y bueno… no fue correspondido, de modo que se vengó de esta manera- se puso una mano en el pecho- No lo culpo por supuesto. No tiene responsabilidad alguna por sentir esas cosas hacia mí.

-¡Qué considerada!

Además de egocéntrica. La nota no mencionaba ningún nombre así podía haber sido dirigida a cualquier porrita.

-Sólo intento ser justa, después de todo mi corazón ya tiene dueño- miró a Cullen con ojos soñadores. Esta chica sí que era estúpida- Ningún chico aquí es mejor que mi Edward.

Él sonrió.

Yo sonreí.

-Por supuesto -concedí- Cullen es la estrella del lugar ¿verdad? Y tú eres la presidenta del centro de alumnos… Ustedes dos hacen la pareja perfecta.

-Lo sé- Tanya no parecía captar mi sarcasmo.

-Quiero decir… ¡hay que solo mirar! Él es apuesto, inteligente, algo rebelde… encantador, tiene un gran auto… ¡el sueño de cualquier adolescente!

Edward iba frunciendo el ceño y Jazz me observaba como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.

- Apuesto que también es un ejemplo de fidelidad- afirmé

Rosalie soltó una carcajada, seguida por la risita de Alice y Edward se puso muy rojo.

-Por supuesto. Eddie sólo tiene ojos para mí.

-No me cabe ninguna duda, de hecho…

Cullen carraspeó interrumpiéndome.

-Sólo veníamos a felicitarlos por la noticia- agregó con frialdad.

Jasper rodó los ojos y Alice soltó un suspiro exasperado.

-Ella no está embarazada, Edward. Fue un malentendido- explicó la pequeña.

Cullen no cambió en nada su expresión, no le creía.

-Alice- comencé con tono condescendiente mientras miraba a Edward y me acariciaba el estómago- no le mientas. Estoy muy… muy embarazada y mi hijo lamentablemente es alérgico a los idiotas así que vas a tener que mantenerte alejado de mí ¿de acuerdo?

Me levanté y me acerqué a Tanya, de modo que sólo ella y Cullen me escucharan.

-Y tú probablemente le quieras preguntar al idiota de tu novio que hacía conmigo en una bodega luego de la pelea que ocasionó el viernes durante el carnaval o dónde estaba el sábado a la hora de almuerzo- sonreí dulcemente y me pasé de nuevo una mano por el abdomen- Todavía no sé quién es el padre de mi hijo… pero quizás podrías llegar a ser su madrastra… genial ¿verdad?

Su cara de horror era indescriptible y Edward estaba que explotaba de furia. Sonreí y me dirigí hacia la salida

Dos segundos después empezaron los gritos.

…

…

…

Después de dos tortuosas horas de Cálculo por fin dirigí mis pasos hacia el estacionamiento. Al caminar por el pasillo vislumbré una cabellera rubia-rojiza-azul con la que no me antojaba encontrarme. Tanya tenía una mirada asesina en el rostro, que combinada con la variedad de colores en su cabello aleonado y ojos enrojecidos, le daba un aire de medusa en pleno ataque.

Sabía que ella querría atacarme, pero era mejor enfrentarla cuando tuviera un plan de refuerzo ya hecho. A esta altura lo único que ella podía hacer sería gritarme y jalarme el pelo.

Retrocedí dos pasos cuando caminó en mi dirección, abrí la primera puerta que vi y me encerré. Tanteé alrededor con mis manos hasta que localicé un interruptor.

_Genial… _Un armario de limpieza. Con el pánico que tenía a las arañas podía volverme loca aquí bastante rápido.

Pegué el oído a la puerta esperando escuchar sus tacones perderse por el corredor, pero era un sonido imposible de distinguir con todo los pasos que resonaban a esa hora. Decidí esperar un par de minutos.

Alguien golpeó la puerta y di un traspié hacia atrás.

-Sal, Bella.

_Edward. _No dije nada

-Tengo que hablarte.

_Hablarme las pelotas_, él quería venganza.

Suspiró pesadamente.

-Te vi entrar hace un minuto, Bella.

Silencio.

-De acuerdo, me voy. Te veo mañana

_¿Acaso creía que era sorda? ¿O estúpida?_

-Podrías por lo menos fingir los pasos- dije exasperada.

Casi pude escucharlo sonreír.

-¿Vas a salir?

-No

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque estoy segura que estás encabronado por lo que pasó en el casino y no estoy de humor para enfrentar represalias.

-Sólo vine a hablar, abre la puerta.

-Mmm…- simulé pensar- no.

-Bien, me quedaré aquí entonces-oí un golpe sordo, como si se apoyara en la puerta.

-¿Vas a dejar a una embarazada encerrada en el armario de limpieza?- recriminé- Eso es cruel.

Silencio.

-Alice habló conmigo luego de que Tanya dejara de gritarme, por cierto gracias por eso- dijo con algo molesto y luego suspiró- Como sea, ella dijo que las pruebas no eran tuyas. Luego la prima de Whitlock mencionó que yo era un idiota.

-Ella es muy inteligente

-Sí, bueno yo… lo siento por las cosas que te dije… no debería haberte gritado.

Silencio.

-¿No me vas a decir nada?- preguntó

-Tú eres quien quería hablar ¿qué se supone que tengo que decir?

-Algo como "acepto tu disculpa".

Rodé los ojos.

-¿Cuál es el punto? Ahora te comportarás como un ser civilizado, pero en cualquier momento algo hará colapsar ese maldito genio que tienes y volverás a lo mismo.

-Estoy intentando disculparme

-Muy virtuoso de tu parte y ¿por qué estás disculpándote ahora?... ¡Ah, sí! Por acusarme de querer responsabilizarte por un bebé, por no llegarle a los talones a tu novia, por ser una zorra que se acuesta con su amigo una noche y a la tarde siguiente requiere tus servicios... Pero ¿qué pasa con las veces que me dijiste que era una arruina-vidas, que no merecía la pena, que no merecía amigos, que era una pésima influencia para Alice, que era una zorra por dormir con Jazz, que me odiabas…? ¿También te vas a disculpar por eso o ya expiró el tiempo?

Un largo silencio… escuché como su espalda se deslizaba hasta quedar cerca del suelo.

-Lo siento… por todo. Pero tampoco tú has sido la persona más dulce conmigo, Bells.

-Te he llamado bastardo, arrogante, pervertido, cretino, maldito, estúpido, imbécil, promiscuo, idiota… básicamente lo que eres.

-Eso no es verdad… es decir lo es, pero sólo en parte- otro tenso suspiro surcó el silencio- Tenías razón sobre mí el sábado.

-¿Cómo?

-Cuando llegué a tu casa y me dijiste que no podía lidiar con una noche de sexo. Que tenía miedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno… ya sabes la parte de mí que responde a "bastardo, arrogante, pervertido, cretino, maldito, estúpido, imbécil, promiscuo, idiota" es más evidente cuando estás cerca.

-¿Estás diciendo que yo te convierto en un cretino?

-¿Acaso no lo notas? Es intenso Bella… un segundo estamos matándonos con cuchillos y al siguiente…

-Semidesnudos en una bodega- completé

-Exacto.

-¿Y eso te asusta?- inquirí escéptica

-Estoy acostumbrado a controlarme Bella, me conoces aunque no lo quieras reconocer. Se controlar mis impulsos en la mayoría de las situaciones pero… cuando peleamos o cuando estamos…

-Semidesnudos en la bodega- completé otra vez

-Mi autocontrol sale volando por la ventana.

Le iba a decir que era un estúpido pero la verdad era que me pasaba exactamente lo mismo cuando estaba cerca de él. O tenía ganas de arrancarle las pelotas o besarlo por todo el cuerpo, claro que yo me permitía culpar a las hormonas.

-Supongo que lo entiendo.

Silencio.

-Lo siento- dije- por hablarle a tu novia sobre lo que pasó el fin de semana, no era mi asunto. Aunque sí te lo merecías por haberle dicho a todo el instituto de mi supuesta condición.

-No importa.

-¿No importa?- _¿no le interesaba que hubiese arruinado su relación?_

-Me refiero a que me lo merecía. No te disculpes.

_Entonces sí le importaba Tanya. No lo sabía… y necesitaba saberlo._

-Quizás pueda hablar con ella, explicarle- ofrecí totalmente en falso.

Edward se carcajeó al otro lado

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres explicarle? ¿Darle más detalles? ¿O quizás ahora quieres teñirle el pelo de color verde?

-Estaba pensando en púrpura- nos reímos- Me refería a que puedo decirle que inventé todo, sacarte del lío.

-No, gracias… ya soltaste la bomba, y a pesar de tus buenas intenciones no necesito que me hagas más favores. Ya tomé una decisión y… ummm… lo demás es irreversible, o mejor dicho, no quiero revertirlo.

_No entendí ni media sílaba de lo que dijo._

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- pregunté

Lo escuché emitir un suspiro.

-Significa que terminé con Tanya, significa que lo siento y que… vine a invitarte a una cita- explicó con voz llena de seguridad- ¿Podrías por favor abrir la puerta?

_Ahora tampoco entendí nada. Cada una de las frases me pareció realmente absurda_

Abrí la puerta de golpe y la espalda de Edward se precipitó al suelo. Desde arriba vi sus ojos verdes sorprendidos.

-¡Joder!- se incorporó sobándose el cuello- ¿No podías avisarme antes o por lo menos abrir más despacio?

-Explícate.

-¿Explicar qué? Está todo muy claro.

-Explicar la sarta de estupideces que acabas de decir. ¿Por qué dices lo siento otra vez? ¿Cómo que terminaste con la zorra esa? ¿Y por qué… por qué demonios me están invitando a una cita?

Cullen se pasó los dedos por el cabello cobrizo, frustrado.

-Esa era la frase original… lo siento y una invitación a salir, e incluí el detalle de que estaba soltero para que no pensaras que soy...

-¿Un bastardo infiel? ¿Por qué pensaría eso?- mi rostro emitía ironía.

-¿Seguimos con los insultos?- acusó y fruncí el ceño- Además no parecía que eso te complicara mucho el sábado en tu casa.

-¿Por qué debería preocuparme? Yo no era la que estaba engañando. Además es un extra para mí poder hacerla la vida imposible a Tany. ¿Por qué terminaste con ella?

-¡No quiero hablar de Tanya!- soltó el aire y volvió a jalarse el pelo- Sólo quería decir que siento haber sido un idiota ¿de acuerdo? Y también quería invitarte a una cita.

-¿Por qué?

-Es una buena idea- aseguró

-No lo creo

-A ti se te ocurrió primero. Tú me invitaste a tu casa, cuando estabas sola.

-¡Eso no era una cita, Edward! ¡Era sexo!

Frunció los labios.

-Ok, supongamos que te creo. ¿Por qué estarías dispuesta a acostarte conmigo y no a… no se… ir al cine conmigo?

_No me quiero involucrar… _dijo mi cabeza sin dudar.

-Tú lo dijiste, Cullen. Tenemos esta cierta chispa o tensión entre nosotros, nada más. Yo pensaba aprovechar eso.

-No quiero eso.

-¿No quieres… que aprovechemos la chispa?

_Estaba hablando como niña de jardín de niños… pero no podía decir ¿No quieres acostarte conmigo? ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué yo estaba preguntándole eso?_

-No es eso. Me he acostado con bastantes chicas... muchas, si supieras…

-No quiero saber- interrumpí rápidamente

Sonrió y luego adoptó una expresión más seria

-He tenido mucho sexo… pero contigo quiero una cita.

-No parecía ser ese tu objetivo en el sillón de Charlie.

-Cambié de opinión.

-¿Seguro?

-Absolutamente

-¿Así que si decidiera sacarme la ropa ahora y entrar a ese armario- apunté a mi espalda- ¿No me seguirías?

-¿Así quieres que sea nuestra primera cita? No tengo ningún problema, puedes estar desnuda delante de mí y sólo hablaremos de nuestros sueños, miedos, experiencias, cosas favoritas, etc.

Ambos reímos. Mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo y los saqué.

_**TE NECESITO URGENTE!**_

_**LEAH**_

-Me tengo que ir- expliqué guardando el aparato

-Así que… ¿qué dices?

Ladeé la cabeza y pronuncié la frase que seguramente iba a traerme muchos dolores de cabeza.

-Claro… ¿Sábado?

-No

Alcé las cejas

-Miércoles en la noche. Asumo que no tienes ningún problema en salir de tu casa.

-¿Vas a llevarme a un callejón oscuro y aprovecharte de mí?- comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

-Eso quisieras.

…

…

…

* * *

><p><strong>ADELANTO CAPITULO XI<strong>

- Una pregunta- dije

- Dispara

Lo observé atentamente para no perderme ninguna expresión de su rostro

-¿Cómo sabes lo que pasó entre Jake y yo? Sólo Jasper lo sabía... y esta claro que él no te lo contó

Sus ojos brillaron con algo de alarma. Sacudió la cabeza.

-No puedo decirte

...

...

...

El nombre de Leah salió por los alto-parlantes. Apreté su mano

-¿Estás segura que no quieres que entre contigo?

Negó con la cabeza

-Necesito hacerlo sola- dijo con la cara totalmente pálida

...

...

_¡MIERDA!_

El haz de la linterna me impedía ver con claridad

-¡Ustedes dos!- llamó el policía robusto- ¡Están arrestados!

Intenté ser diplomática mientras Edward todavía escondía la evidencia. Sonreí.

-Oficial, mi padre es jefe de policía en Forks y seguro...

-Esto es Port Angels, señorita y ustedes dos rompieron las normas... ¡Anderson! ¡Llévalos a la estación!

Miré a Cullen con odio... todo esto era su culpa.

...

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué dicen?<strong>

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado... y como saben, subiré el sgte. cap antes si se portan bien cn los reviews! Muchas gracias por el cariño!**

**Cata.. :)**


	17. Chapter 11

******Hola a todos! Aquí el capítulo 11!**

**Lo subo ahora justo antes de irme a la Universidad! jejejje**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews!**

**Y disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO XI<strong>

_Casa del Jefe Swan, Forks_

_Miércoles, 01:34 am._

_..._

El sonido del celular traspasó mis oídos. La conocida melodía interrumpió mi sueño y pestañeé con lentitud tratando de enfocar el aparato.

Tenía toda la intención de aventarlo a la pared, quienes me conocen saben que mi humor al despertar podía definirse como desagradable, más aún en mitad de la noche. Pero recordé que en mi último arrebato con el aparato, había tenido que esperar semanas para que lo arreglaran.

Palpé la mesita de noche hasta que lo encontré.

-¿Qué?- gruñí

El grito de respuesta me hizo trizas el tímpano, era una mezcla entre grito eufórico y risa. Sólo había una persona capaz de semejante entusiasmo.

-¿Alice? ¿Estás drogada o algo?

Otro grito.

-Voy a colgar.

-¡ME BESÓ! ¡Me besó! ¡Me besó!- canturreó

-Genial… ¿podemos hablarlo mañana?- no tenía idea lo que hablaba.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué clase de amiga eres? ¡Deberías sentirte honrada que fueras la primera persona a la que llamé!

_¿En serio había dicho honrada? Debía tener muy poco estrógeno en mi cuerpo, porque estas cosas simplemente no me llamaban la atención._

Suspiré

-Ummm… de acuerdo- dejé caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y me restregué los ojos, quizás podía dormir mientras ella hablaba. Alice era muy buena con los monólogos- Cuéntame ¿quién te besó?

-¡Cómo que quién! ¿Estás tú drogada? ¡JASPER!- vociferó

_¿Jasper?… Jasper… JAZZ_

Por fin mi cerebro empezó a funcionar a velocidad normal. Hoy era o había sido el gran día de la cita de Jazz y Alice. Por qué habían decidido salir un martes en la noche, en vez del fin de semana, era un completo misterio para mí. Parecía que por estos tiempos ésa era la moda.

-¡Oh! Tienes razón… lo olvidé ¿Cómo estuvo?

-Fue increíble Bella, de verdad. Creo que ha sido la mejor noche de toda mi existencia.

-¡Vaya! Así que estuvo bien

-¿Bien? No, fue maravilloso. Jasper Whitlock es el chico más guapo, extraordinario, sexy e inteligente que he conocido… serio, con humor oscuro… y besa tan increíble que no te imaginas… es decir, si te imaginas porque…

-Alice- la corté.

-Sí, lo siento… bueno y él…

Seguí escuchando la descripción de mi mejor amigo por otros cinco minutos. No fue sino hasta que pronunció cierta frase que me alarmé.

-Creo que estoy enamorada de él.

-¿Después de una cita?- intenté hacer sonar mi voz lo más amable posible.

-Lo conozco hace más tiempo.

-Claro, armando puestos para el festival y haciendo brownies ¿Habrán intercambiado unas veinte frases antes de hoy?

-Eso no importa, siento que lo conozco desde antes.

Rodé los ojos.

-Bien de acuerdo, estás enamorada. Sólo no se te ocurra mencionarle esa palabra a Jazz.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Me crees tonta? Apenas pude sacarle un "te ves bien"

-Bien… y ¿dónde te llevó?- pregunté reprimiendo apenas un bostezo.

Veinte minutos más tarde por fin pude presionar la tecla de cortar la llamada. Debía recordar, por el bien de mis horas de sueño, apagar el aparato cuando Alice viviese un evento importante en su vida.

Enterré la cara en la almohada lista para que Morfeo me llevara en sus brazos.

No hubo oportunidad, reconocí el muy familiar sonido de mi ventana abriéndose. Levanté la cabeza dispuesta a asesinar.

_¿Por qué la gente no me dejaba dormir?_

-Hey, ¿despierta tan tarde?- dijo Jazz mientras pasaba sus largas piernas por la ventana- Generalmente tengo casi que golpearte para que despiertes.

-Vete- mi cabeza cayó otra vez en la almohada

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Escucha, si vienes a relatarme como fue tu cita, Alice ya me dio suficiente información.

Lo oí bufar.

-¿Tú crees que habría venido para eso?

-¿Entonces?

Silencio. Levanté el rostro y enfoque a mi amigo. Estaba sacándose las hojas de árbol que se le habían enganchado en la ropa, con rosto inusualmente molesto.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Me miró

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí hoy?

Su petición no tenía nada de raro, pero la forma en que lo hizo me llamó la atención. Estaba enojado, frustrado y cansado. Fruncí el ceño mientras lo observaba y solté un suspiro cuando comprendí. Había sólo una cosa en el mundo que lo molestaba tanto.

Sus padres.

Me moví en la cama para hacerle espacio y me senté. Jazz se quitó los zapatos y se ubicó a mi lado totalmente extendido sobre el cobertor, mirando hacia el techo.

-¿Volvieron hoy?- pregunté

Asintió. Le pasé la mano por su cabello rubio, sabía que le gustaba.

-¿Fue muy malo?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Como siempre... hablaron de cuánto dinero han hecho en este tiempo y comenzaron a criticarme antes de pasar por la puerta. Trajeron un montón de folletos de un colegio en New York.

Los señores Whitlock habían esperado que su primogénito decidiese ir a un gran internado para niños ricos cuando cumplió los quince años, pero él se había negado categóricamente a mudarse de Forks. Eso siempre le traía problemas con ellos. Constantemente le estaban presionando para que se fuera de aquí pues tenían los medios para pagarle algo mejor.

-¿Qué les dijiste?

-Que se podían ir a la mierda. Me quedo aquí hasta que tenga que irme a la Universidad.

-Apuesto que también tienen sus opiniones respecto a eso.

-Claro, pero se las pueden meter por donde les quepan.

Me reí.

-¿Rosalie estaba allí?

-Sí, los saludó y luego se encerró en la habitación. Mis padres apenas parecieron notarla, tampoco tienen una muy buena opinión de ella, después de todos los problemas que les causó a mis tíos.

Fruncí el entrecejo y mi mano se detuvo en el pelo de Jasper.

-¿Problemas?

-Sí, ya sabes, rebeldía... y creo que ella era novia del hijo de los mejores amigos de sus padres, duraron un par de años... y las cosas no terminaron muy bien- se encogió de hombros otra vez-, no lo sé. Mis tíos la culparon por eso.

-¿Rosalie con un novio? No me lo imagino.

La rubia podía tener a cualquier chico que quisiera, pero con su energía negativa y violenta, no podía concebirla en una relación formal.

Se rió.

-Sí, yo tampoco lo creía hasta que Annie me lo dijo. Rose no habla de eso-

Jasper estiró la cabeza hacia atrás y observó mi rostro.

-Ven, duérmete. No quería despertarte.

Me acurruqué a su lado y bostecé.

-¿Hasta cuándo se quedan aquí?

-No lo sé.

-Bueno, eres bienvenido hasta que se marchen.

-Gracias- me besó en el pelo.

Estuvimos en silencio algunos minutos.

-¿Me vas a contar como estuvo la cita?

Rió bajito.

-Pensé que no querías que te hablara de eso.

-No, dije que no quería que me despertaras por eso. Pero ya lo hiciste así que aprovecharé de preguntar.

-Estuvo bien.

-¿Sólo bien?

Suspiró.

-Sólo bien. Si no la conociera diría que estuvo genial.

Me incorporé sobre un codo y lo miré ceñuda.

-Explícate.

-Se nota que está interesada.

-¿Y eso es malo porque...?

-No es malo, es sólo que fue demasiado agradable.

Mi ceño se pronunció aún más.

-¿Estás quejándote porque fue _demasiado _agradable? Eso es estúpido.

-No me pareció natural.

Negué con la cabeza y volví a poner mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Estás equivocado, ella es agradable de forma auténtica.

-Pero...

-¿No has pensado que esta es la primera cita real que tienes y que no es con ninguna zorra estúpida con la que sólo te interesa un revolcón? Alice es diferente, es normal que te guste.

-No he dicho que me guste.

-No con esas palabras, pero estás aferrándote a una razón estúpida para no admitir que te gustó salir con ella y que lo quieres repetir- incliné la cabeza hacia atrás y sonreí- ¿verdad?

Entrecerró los ojos mientras fruncía los labios, frustrado.

-Quizás- respondió evasivo.

Me reí.

-No te preocupes Jazz, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

-¿Qué secreto?

-Que has caído en las redes de Cupido- me burlé.

Jasper cogió una almohada e intentó sofocarme mientras explotaba en carcajadas.

El día siguiente en el instituto fue algo extraño.

Noté que Jasper y Alice se mostraban algo formales el uno con el otro y la única vez que me atreví a preguntar a que se debía la actitud, el rubio me silenció con una mirada.

Rosalie y Emmett no aparecieron en todo el día. Jazz sospechaba que ella lo había matado y estaba enterrando su cuerpo en algún lugar del bosque. Como ellos se llevaban todo el día peleando la idea de mi amigo me pareció totalmente válida.

A Cullen lo vi a la salida y únicamente se detuvo para decirme que estuviese lista a las nueve de la noche. Sólo pude mencionar un "de acuerdo" antes que se esfumara.

Conclusión... la gente estaba actuando muy raro.

Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello, Leah había llamado el otro día para decirme que había decidido terminar su embarazo. Era algo que todavía me horrorizaba, pero ella me explicó que había pensado en todas las opciones y éste era el único camino que veía.

Habíamos quedado de encontrarnos en un consultorio en Port Angels. Por razones de discreción había prescindido de hacerlo en Forks. Llegué con unos minutos de retraso y al ver el edificio de color blanco desvaído, de inmediato la carne se me puso de gallina. Odiaba los hospitales, seguramente debido a la enorme cantidad de tiempo que solía pasar en Emergencias.

Además los días estaban más oscuros de lo habitual para la región, lo que aumentaba el aspecto ominoso de la situación.

Entré y de inmediato vi a mi amiga sacudiendo su zapato nerviosamente en el suelo.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo estás?- me senté a su lado sobresaltándola- Lo siento.

-Pensé que no venías- estaba absolutamente pálida, algo preocupante porque ella era de tez morena.

-Ya estoy aquí- la tranquilicé- ¿cómo estás?

-Bien- se mordió la uña, parecía a punto de entrar en un ataque de histeria- Bien.

-¿Segura?

Se encogió de hombros

-No lo sé... ¿cómo se supone que debo estar?

-No sé- admití y tomé su mano- ¿te llamarán pronto?

-Sí, eso creo. Ya me explicaron todo, se supone que es realmente simple.

Me había informado del procedimiento y en verdad no había mucho riesgo para Leah pero seguía pareciéndome un poco espeluznante. A juzgar por su expresión, debía pensar lo mismo.

-Bien.

Miré a mí alrededor, sólo mujeres de diversas edades y todas con rostros ansiosos. ¿Todas ellas estaban aquí para abortar? Se llamaba Clínica de la Mujer, así que no debía ser así pero tuve la sospecha que la mayoría había venido aquí por esa razón.

Miré a mi amiga.

-¿Estás completamente segura de que esto es lo que quieres?- pregunté por milésima vez.

Asintió.

-Dijiste que debía considerar todas las opciones, lo hice. Ésta es la única que me pareció correcta.

-¿Y no le dirás nada a tu madre?

-No, si le dijera ella no me dejaría hacer esto. Y la decisión es mía.

-Okey.

-¿No le has dicho a nadie verdad?

-No.

-Bien... tú, lo pregunto sólo por curiosidad... ¿qué harías en mi lugar?

Eso era algo en lo que había pensado mucho en los últimos días, pero tenía la sensación de que a Leah no le iba a gustar mi respuesta.

-No lo sé- mentí.

Entrecerró los ojos.

-Sí lo sabes. Dímelo- demandó

Genial, en los momentos que más lo necesitaba, las mentiras no resultaban creíbles.

-No quieres oírlo- discutí con voz suave.

-Por favor Bella.

Suspiré y me mordí el labio observándola con atención. Se veía algo más calmada.

-Yo... conoces a Reneé- asintió- Ella quedó embarazada cuando tenía diecinueve años y... sé que no se merece el premio a la mejor madre ni nada, dios, ni siquiera a una madre mediocre, creo que ausente es mejor adjetivo para ella. Pero aun así, con todos sus defectos, apostó por mí, o por una familia.

Miré a Leah.

-Y pienso que si ella pudo lograrlo, yo también podría... y tú también, quizás aún más que yo. Eres más madura y, con algunas excepciones, mucho más cuerda.

Mi amiga parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Lo siento- dije rápidamente y la abracé- No debía haber dicho nada.

-Está bien- se limpió la nariz- ¿Crees que soy una cobarde?

-Claro que no, no te estoy juzgando Leah, nunca lo haría. Esa es mi opinión hoy día, pero quizás si me pasara... no lo sé.

-Si lo tuviera, arruinaría todo...

Justo entonces, el nombre de Leah salió por los alto-parlantes. Apreté su mano

-¿Estás segura que no quieres que entre contigo?

Negó con la cabeza

-Necesito hacerlo sola- dijo con la cara totalmente pálida

Se levantó y me lanzó una mirada angustiada y comencé a levantarme yo también.

-No, en serio... quédate.

-De acuerdo, cualquier cosa... estaré aquí.

Asintió y le di un abrazo. Ella fue hacia un mesón y luego una enfermera la acompañó hacia el final de un corredor. Antes de pasar por la puerta me miró otra vez y le sonreí lo mejor que pude.

No podía sentarme de modo que me paseé por todo el lugar contando los segundos en mi cabeza. Sabía que se me haría más lento así, pero no había forma de evitarlo. Miraba el reloj a cada momento y me daba cuenta de que mi cabeza contaba más rápido que la realidad.

_¿Aquel reloj estaría estropeado? ¿Cómo era posible que sólo hubiesen pasado diez minutos? _

Frustrada me senté otra vez y comencé a hacer sonar mis nudillos de forma compulsiva, luego tamborileé las manos sobre mis piernas asemejando una batería y después mi pie empezó a golpear el suelo.

Miré en torno y mis movimientos se detuvieron al instante. Las mujeres que estaban sentadas cerca me observaban lástima. Así que comencé a morderme al labio silenciosamente.

_¿Qué le estarían haciendo a Leah? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Por qué demoraban tanto?_

Fijé la mirada otra vez en lo que debía ser el reloj más lento del mundo. Dieciocho minutos desde que había entrado.

_¿Cuánto demoraba el procedimiento?_

Leah me lo había dicho, y también lo había leído en algún lugar, pero no era capaz de concentrarme. Harta, me levanté dispuesta a salir y fumarme un cigarrillo. Fui hacia el mesón para informarle a la secretaria de mi paradero.

-Si sale Leah Clearwater ¿podría decirle que me encuentro afuera?

Asintió y me dio la misma mirada de lástima que el resto de las féminas en la sala. _Estúpida perra._

Abrí la puerta y me senté en los escalones subiendo el cierre de mi chaqueta para protegerme del frío. Encendí un cigarro y dejé que la nicotina me calmara, cosa que fue un completo fracaso. Estaba apagándolo cuando la puerta se abrió y mi amiga salió luciendo aún más pálida.

Subí apresuradamente y la tomé por un brazo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Deberías estar de pie? ¿Por qué nadie te acompaña? ¿te duele algo? ¿No deberías volver adentro?

Los ataques histéricos no era habituales en mí, pero ella parecía catatónica y comencé a desesperarme.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y me miró con una expresión que no podía identificar. Era como si estuviese asumiendo una noticia.

-No... yo, no lo hice.

Silencio... _¿Qué?_

-No pude- dijo como si estuviese aprendiendo las palabras- No lo hice... no pude hacerlo, Bella... yo, lo quiero.

Silencio.

-Dime algo.

-¿No lo hiciste?- pregunté como estúpida- ¿Sigues embarazada? ¿Ellos no te hicieron nada?

-Nada

No lo podía creer.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo quiero Bella. No importa que se vaya todo a la mierda... no importa, yo no puedo imaginarme un mundo sin mi hijo- se puso una mano en el estómago, el gesto más tierno del mundo- No puedo.

La abracé.

-¿Ahora si estás segura?

-Creo que siempre lo supe... estuve todo el tiempo imaginándome cómo él arruinaría las cosas, pero nunca imaginé un mundo donde no las arruinaría. Me di cuenta ahí dentro, me dio pánico... y les pedí que me dejaran salir.

Sonreímos ambas y ella soltó algunas lágrimas.

-Vas a ser una gran mamá, Leah.

-Y tú vas a ser una gran madrina.

Las dos nos abrazamos llorando como idiotas en plena vía pública. No importaba.

…

…

...

_8:43 pm_

Estaba mirándome en el espejo con aire crítico. Después de las emociones vividas en el día, no estaba de ánimo para una cita pero estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo.

Nunca me había preocupado demasiado de la vestimenta, ni siquiera para una cita. Pero Cullen afectaba mis procesos mentales, de modo que estaba algo nerviosa. Y Alice había venido en la tarde para ofrecerme sus consejos de moda. La había despachado cinco minutos después, ya tenía suficiente con que me despertara a medianoche.

Me decidí por ropa cómoda un poco más "elegante" que la que usaba para el instituto. Pero no exageré, pues dudaba mucho que él me llevara a un restaurant elegante o algo así. El sólo pensar en eso me puso la carne de gallina.

No tenía idea de que esperar. Habíamos dejado de ser amigos hace más de dos años y últimamente lo único que hacíamos era pelearnos y besarnos. Una noche civilizada estaba fuera de mi capacidad de imaginación.

Terminé por colocarme los zapatos y estaba terminando de delinear mis ojos cuando sentí que golpeaban la puerta principal.

¿No podía ser Edward verdad? Se supone que debía escaparme. Salí de la pieza y me asomé por la escalera estilo comando. Charlie no debía verme en esta ropa o sospecharía.

Había alguien en la entrada principal hablando con mi padre, no era Cullen, pero por su voz debía tener mi edad. Fruncí el ceño y volví sobre mis pasos.

Abrí la puerta y pegué un salto.

-¡Mierda!

Edward estaba sentado en mi cama con uno de mis sujetadores en las manos.

-¿Qué haces?- se lo quité y lo arrojé fuera de su alcance.

-Me gustaría verte con eso.

Lo ignoré

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

-Vine a buscarte- me observó con una sonrisa- Te ves sexy.

Luché contra el sonrojo.

-Gracias

-Por nada, hasta traje distracción para que tu padre no te descubra saltando por la ventana.

-¿El tipo que está abajo hablando con Charlie?- asintió- ¿Quién es?

-Un idiota del equipo de básquetball que me debe un par de favores ¿vamos?

Asentí.

-¿No vas a darme un beso de bienvenida? Después de todo, escalé el maldito árbol para llegar aquí. Soy como el jodido Romeo.

Sonreí.

-No doy besos en la primera cita- mentí

Entrecerró los ojos.

-Tú me pediste una cita, no te quejes.

Sacudió la cabeza y se encaramó en la ventana.

-Te haré cambiar de opinión- y saltó al árbol, en dos minutos llegó al suelo y abrió los brazos.

-Salta

-¿Hacia ti?- pregunté incrédula.

-Claro.

-No, gracias.

-Bella- su tono era exasperado- eres peso pluma. Salta, yo te recibiré. te puedes resbalar en el árbol, está un poco húmedo.

-Cullen, lo he hecho mil veces.

El mismo me había visto en incontables ocasiones en el pasado.

-Lo sé, pero tienes cierto imán para los accidentes... ¡Salta hacia mí, Julieta!

Me reí.

-Prefiero no fracturarme las piernas- y me arrojé al árbol. Llegué al suelo sin incidentes y le sonreí burlona.

-Testaruda.

Me guió hacia el Volvo, que estaba a una cuadra de la casa. En verdad había planeado bien la salida. Me abrió la puerta del auto, a lo que sólo le alcé una ceja.

-¿Y dónde vamos?- pregunté cuando ya estábamos dentro.

Me lanzó una mirada mientras atravesábamos el pueblo.

-Estuve pensando…

-Bien por ti.

Alzó una ceja como muda amenaza para que no lo interrumpiera y le sonreí.

-Estaba pensando… que si me hubiesen preguntado cualquier cosa acerca de ti hace un par de años la hubiese respondido sin dudar.

La frase me pilló por sorpresa.

-Okey…

-Y si me preguntaran algo ahora podría responderlo, pero con mucha menos seguridad.

-¿Quieres jugar a las veinte preguntas o algo?

-No, eso es jodidamente aburrido.

-Porque no has jugado conmigo.

Se rió.

-Lo voy a tener en mente… ahora ¿puedes dejarme terminar lo que tengo que decir?

Asentí.

-Bien, entonces se me ocurrió que podemos comenzar a cerrar el vacío de dos años. Yo te enseño lo que te has perdido en este tiempo y quizás te animes a hacer lo mismo conmigo.

_¡Wow! No me esperaba esto._

-¿Y el lugar donde me llevas…?

-Es algo que me gusta hacer- me observó con una sonrisa- Ya verás.

Tenía que admitir que era un buen plan, era algo bastante... ¿dulce? No creía que esa palabra se aplicara a Cullen, pero no me había esperado este tipo de cita.

-Suena bien- le sonreí de vuelta.

Seguimos cruzando las calles y Edward tomó la misma ruta que conducía al Instituto. Cuando quedó claro que ése era nuestro destino, fruncí el ceño y lo miré.

Edward tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Me traes a estudiar?

-No

-¿A robar algún examen?- un par de veces Jazz y yo lo habíamos hecho, asi que la idea no se me antojaba extraña.

-No- rió

-¿Entonces por qué...?

-Ya verás.

-Pero...

-Paciencia, Swan- detuvo el auto en el estacionamiento, cerca de la entrada. Se bajó del Volvo y cuando me dispuse a hacer lo mismo, sonó un click y la puerta no abrió.

-¿Qué...?

Observé a Edward moverse hacía el maletero y sacar una mochila. Luego se acercó a mi lado y el click sonó otra vez. Me abrió con una sonrisa.

-Soy un caballero- explicó.

Rodé los ojos mientras bajaba. Me guió hacia el edificio trasero donde se encontraba el gimnasio.

-¿Me vas a enseñar a jugar básquetball?

-¿Puedes dejar de intentar adivinar?

-Cuando me digas porque estamos aquí.

Sacudió la cabeza, mientras avanzábamos unos metros más. Paró frente a una puerta muy conocida y giré a verlo sorprendida.

-¿Aquí?

Asintió

-Mi secreto mejor guardado.- abrió la puerta. Me extrañó que no estuviera con llave.

Cullen me cedió el paso, al entrar mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

Estábamos en la piscina del instituto, un lugar al que yo no venía muy seguido, pues natación era sólo obligatoria en los primeros años. Había velas flotantes en el agua iluminando suavemente, que expelían una fragancia muy agradable. Se me apretó el estómago al ver el aspecto íntimo del lugar.

Sentí a Edward cerrar la puerta y me volví, se veía algo nervioso.

-Hace unos meses me gusta venir aquí y nadar. Pensé que te gustaría hacerlo conmigo.

-¿Nadie más lo sabe?

- Sólo Alice.

Asentí pensativa.

-¿Qué opinas?- preguntó evaluando mi expresión.

-Creo que es una buena idea, pero no traigo mi traje de baño y no pienso bañarme desnuda.

Sonrió con suficiencia y me acercó su mochila. Sacó un traje de baño para él, unas toallas, papas fritas, un par de cervezas y luego un bikini azul que era familiar.

Alcé una ceja.

-¿Eso es mío?-

-Alice lo sacó de tu ropero cuando fue a verte- explicó- Yo quería elegirte uno pero decidí que ése era lo suficientemente sexy- me guiñó un ojo- Tienes buen gusto

Debería haberme sorprendido, pero no lo hice.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas- suspiré y tomé mi bikini- Voy a cambiarme.

Minutos después salí del camerino congelándome de frío y al mismo tiempo agradecida por mi costumbre de estar siempre depilada. Me pregunté si Cullen habría considerado ese factor, la cita se hubiese arruinado si yo anduviese peluda como oso por la vida.

Caminé hacia la piscina, intentando imaginarme a Edward surcando el agua semidesnudo por las noches. Aquella imagen hizo que mi cuerpo aumentara su temperatura en varios grados.

Al llegar cerca de la orilla miré alrededor, pero estaba sola. Al parecer Edward todavía estaba cambiándose.

Un sonido a mi espalda me llamó la atención, no alcance ni siquiera a girarme cuando dos manos me levantaron por la cintura y sentí mi espalda pegada a un torso descubierto. Grité y al segundo siguiente ambos caímos al agua.

Nos sumergimos por algunos segundos en los que pude sentir únicamente el frío del agua y el cuerpo de Edward rodeándome. Luego aproveché para separarme de él mediante un codazo y salí a la superficie, inhalando el aire algo desesperada y con el corazón acelerado. El muy idiota me había dado _el susto _y ahora se reía burlonamente de mis intentos por respirar.

Le lancé agua directo a la cara y me complací al ver que tragaba un poco. Cuando terminó de toser me miró con ojos diabólicos. Nadé fuera de su alcance pero me atrapó por un tobillo antes de que pudiera avanzar más de un par de metros. Me vi sumergida otra vez e intenté empujarlo sin éxito por algunos segundos, hasta que él nos levantó para poder respirar.

-Eres un idiota ¿por qué me empujaste?

Se rió y me tomó del brazo para acercarme hacia él. Su pelo mojado se veía completamente negro y sus ojos verdes brillaban con diversión. Parecía un modelo de los que salen en la publicidad para vender piscinas. Me observó con una expresión extraña durante algunos segundos.

-¿Quieres besarme, verdad?

Tomó un mechón de mi pelo empapado y lo puso detrás de mi oreja. Nuestra respiración formaba pequeñas nubes de vapor que se perdían en el aire.

-Siempre quiero besarte.

La confesión me descolocó un poco pero Edward ni siquiera me dejó pensar en sus palabras, pues me acercó hasta que nuestros cuerpos se rozaron y luego me besó. Era una experiencia completamente nueva esta de besarse flotando en una piscina, pues se mezclaba el frío y el sabor de su boca con el agua.

-Así que... ¿me arrojas al agua, tratas de ahogarme y luego debo dejar que me seduzcas?- pregunté burlona sobre sus labios.

Cuando se dispuso a contestar, puse mis manos sobre su cabeza y rápidamente lo hundí.

Luego de eso pasamos varios minutos jugando. Edward parecía disfrutar persiguiéndome, atormentándome y jalándome hacia su cuerpo, y era escurridizo como una anguila cuando yo intentaba hacer lo mismo. Salpicamos apagando la mitad de las velas flotantes y nos reímos tanto que cada uno debió tragar al menos medio litro de agua. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me reía tanto con una actividad tan trivial como ésta y la sonrisa de Cullen al verlo disfrutar era casi cegadora.

Al cabo de un rato ambos jadeábamos cansados y me dispuse a flotar de espaldas cerrando los ojos. Unos segundos después sentí unos dedos en mi cintura.

-¿Cuán seguido vienes aquí?

-Unas dos veces por semana- siguió acariciando mi cintura con sus manos y con el agua.

-Me sorprende que no hayas hecho una fiesta ilegal.

-Podría haberlo hecho- creo que ahora fueron sus labios los que besaron cerca de mi ombligo y luché por mantenerme relajada- pero no quiero arriesgar mi lugar privado. Eres la primera persona que traigo.

-¿Por qué vienes a nadar aquí?

Tomó uno de mis brazos y lo masajeó con delicadeza

-El mar congelado en La Push no me apetece.

-No, me refiero a porqué nadas.

-Me relaja.

El solía decir lo mismo sobre la música. Sentí esta vez su boca sobre mi cuello mientras todavía tomaba mi brazo y lo miré.

-¿Todavía tocas el piano?

Se detuvo cerca de mi clavícula y me observó. Aproveché para enderezarme y quedar frente a él.

-A veces.

Pasé los brazos por sobre su cuello y acaricié el cabello de su nuca. Escucharlo interpretar aquel instrumento era una de las cosas que más había echado de menos cuando nos separamos.

-¿Podré volver a escucharte?

Sus ojos brillaron por un instante antes de que ladeara su cabeza y me sonriera de modo sensual.

-Tendrás que convencerme, no suelo admitir público.

-Tengo puesto un bikini.

-Sí, pero fue mi idea. Tendrás que pensar en algo más- respondió tomándome por la cintura.

Me reí y lo besé. Era diferente a las otras veces, era un beso más tranquilo, calmado, disfrutando de cada segundo, cada roce. Quizás nos comportábamos así debido al efecto relajante del agua o el hecho de que nos estábamos besando sin que hubiese una pelea o discusión anterior.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunté cuando me alejé para respirar

-Estoy "casi" convencido de llevarte a escucharme.

Me incliné hacia un lado y lo besé en el hueco de la mandíbula limpiando las gotitas de agua una por una.

-Estás jugando sucio.

Me reí y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja con suavidad.

-Muy sucio- repitió antes de agarrarme con más fuerza y estampar sus labios contra los míos. Al separarnos tocó mis labios con el pulgar.

-Tienes los labios morados.

-Tengo un poco de frío.

Me dio un beso rápido y luego me rodeó con su cuerpo y me remolcó a la orilla.

-Puedo nadar.

-Estoy intentando hacerte entrar en calor, cariño.

Salimos de la piscina, ambos tiritando. Edward fue rápidamente hacia las toallas y me envolvió en un segundo, puso ambas manos en mis brazos y comenzó a frotarme rápidamente. La vista de su pecho desnudo amenazó con hacerme perder la cabeza.

-Estoy bien- tomé la otra toalla y lo envolví de la misma manera. Luego fui por las cervezas, le entregué una y nos sentamos en una colchoneta cercana.

-Así que... ¿cómo entras aquí? ¿Con una horquilla para el pelo?

Se rió y me ofreció papas fritas.

-No, hace un tiempo me veía obligado a forzar la cerradura, pero Fred me encontró aquí hace un mes y me entregó una llave.

Fred era uno de los encargados de limpieza.

-¿Sólo así?

-No estaba haciendo ningún daño- se encogió de hombros- y puedo ser muy convincente cuando quiero.

No podía negar eso, pues prueba de ello era yo sentada aquí. Me estiré sobre la colchoneta y Edward le dio una mirada a mi cuerpo.

-Deberías usar más seguido eso- apuntó a mi bikini.

Me reí.

-¿Para satisfacer la libido de tipos como tú?

-No, sólo la mía.

Se acercó y me pasó una mano por la cintura. Me dio un beso en el cuello y luego se lo devolví.

-Pensé que no besabas a los chicos en tu primera cita.

-Buenoo... me sorprendiste gratamente con el lugar. Así que decidí dejar mi acto de perra fría para otro día.

-¿No era lo que esperabas?

-No sé que esperaba- respondí con sinceridad.

-De todos modos, me alegro que te gustara.

Lo besé otra vez durante largo rato.

-Escucha, sé que dijiste que lo de las preguntas era aburrido, pero aprovechando el ambiente de paz, me gustaría saber algo.

-No soy virgen

Rodé los ojos.

-Cómo si no supiera eso.

-No tengo una enfermedad de transmisión sexual.

-Bueno saberlo, pero no es eso.

Se rió y me pasó una mano por el cabello

- Una pregunta- insistí

- Dispara.

Lo observé atentamente para no perderme ninguna expresión de su rostro

-¿Cómo sabes lo que pasó entre Jake y yo? Sólo Jasper lo sabía... y está claro que él no te lo contó.

Sus ojos brillaron con algo de alarma. Sacudió la cabeza.

-No puedo decirte

Alcé las cejas.

-¿No puedes decirme? ¿Por qué?

-Porque no. ¿Cómo supiste que me lo encontré en Washington? ¿Él te lo dijo?

-Yo estoy haciendo las preguntas.

Suspiró

-No hay nada que decir, Bells. Sólo estaba atento, yo seguía considerándote mi amiga.

-¿Atento? ¿Eso es un eufemismo para decir que espiabas?

-No espiaba.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces nada- respondió con sencillez- Todos sabían que te pasabas todo el día con él... y bueno, por la forma en que te miraba- sus puños se apretaron- digamos que saqué mis propias conclusiones. Cuando se fue te veías... mal, y eres muy fácil de leer, aún más para mí. Así que no fue muy difícil darme cuenta de la verdad.

-¿Y Washington?- dije intentando esconder mi sorpresa por aquella confesión.

-Estaba allá acompañando a Carlisle y lo vi. Quería golpearlo en tu nombre... y lo hice.

Sus ojos se ensombrecieron de pronto.

-¿Qué?- pregunté

-Él tenía razón cuando dijo que no éramos tan diferentes. También te dejé sola, supongo que me merezco un par de golpes.

Lo miré y me mordí el labio. Sentía algo doloroso y a la vez muy dulce en el pecho.

-También te dejé sólo. Ahora sé que debería haberte dicho algo.

Asintió sin despegar sus ojos de los míos. Todavía me parecía que había algo que no estaba diciendo pero decidí pasarlo por alto y me pegué aún más a su cuerpo.

-Sabes que no somos amigos ¿verdad?

Sonrío y tomó mi rostro.

-Es lo último que quiero que seamos.

-Bien

...

...

...

Un ruido de pasos en la escalera me despertó. ¡Qué raro! Charlie nunca me despertaba en sus andanzas por la casa. Tomé la almohada con el propósito de ponérmela sobre la cabeza, pero algo me impidió alzarla.

En ese momento me di cuenta de varias cosas.

Uno, ésta no era mi cama.

Dos, ésta no era mi almohada.

Tres, lo que la retenía era otra cabeza junto a la mía.

Cuatro, había un brazo aferrado posesivamente a mi cuerpo.

Cinco, el cuerpo en cuestión estaba tan denudo como Adán y yo tan desnuda como Eva.

Suspiré quedamente cuando recordé todo. No estaba sorprendida, para nada. De alguna manera sabía que la noche iba a acabar así. La única duda había sido si terminábamos en su cama o en la mía.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Mi plan original había sido pasar una noche con él para sacármelo de la cabeza y para satisfacer mis hormonas.

Bueno, ya estaba hecho.

No sentía remordimientos, culpa, absolutamente nada. De hecho lo único que experimentaba era una languidez satisfactoria, propia de habernos pasado la noche teniendo sexo, que debía admitir... había sido increíble. Cullen tenía bien merecida su fama de buen seductor y amante.

¿Pero había sido sólo eso? Pensé en la noche anterior y las mariposas se movieron por mi estómago al recordar la forma en que habíamos conectado, no había otra palabra para describirlo.

Yo no tenía demasiada experiencia en el tema, pues aparte de Jazz sólo lo había hecho con un par de chicos... Y jamás se había sentido así.

Era como si mi cuerpo reconociera el de Edward después de una larga ausencia o algo así, incluso ahora que él estaba completamente inerte mi corazón retumbaba acelerado. La forma de abrazarme, tan fuerte y apasionadamente, como si se asegurara a cada minuto de que era real y se aferrara a mi cuerpo... o la forma de tocarme, como si supiera exacto lo que quería.

_¡Dios! Necesitaba salir de aquí o terminaría violándolo._

Me moví despacio, pero el brazo de Edward me mantenía fija en el lugar así que me estiré un poco y con el pie tomé una almohada que se hallaba descartada a los pies de la cama. Sigilosamente la puse como sustituta en mi lugar y Cullen terminó abrazándola y dejándome libre.

Lo observé durante unos segundos deleitándome con su figura entre las sábanas revueltas. Respiraba suavemente dejando su espalda y parte de su pecho al descubierto. Su cabello estaba desordenado y sus pies se asomaban al final de la cama. De verdad parecía un dios griego.

Tomé mi ropa, pero sólo alcancé ponerme la ropa interior cuando escuché otra vez los pasos fuera de la habitación.

-¡Edward! ¡Levántate, vas a llegar tarde!- reconocí a Esme

Adoraba a Esme pero no había ni una maldita manera de que me encontrara aquí con su hijo. Cullen ni siquiera se movió y los pasos sonaban más cerca

-¡Mierda!- murmuré

Completamente en pánico agarré otra almohada y se la arrojé a Edward directo en el rostro para que despertara. Acto seguido me deslicé debajo de la cama, justo cuando su madre irrumpió en la habitación.

Sólo vi los elegantes zapatos de Esme detenerse a unos pasos de la cama.

-¿Todavía en la cama?- preguntó con esa voz tan característica de ella, entre reproche y cariño maternal.

Hubo movimiento sobre mi cabeza y Cullen se aclaró la garganta.

-Ehh, sí. Me levanto ahora ¿puedes salir de mi habitación?- si estaba nervioso, no se notó para nada.

Esme soltó una risilla y se acercó aún más.

-Anoche no te escuché llegar.

_Gracias a Dios._

-Estuve con Emmett-

Se escuchó el silencio por varios segundos. Me pregunté si Esme podía identificar las mentiras de su hijo, probablemente sí.

-Bueno, tu padre y yo iremos a Seattle a una conferencia, llama si necesitas algo... Que tengas un buen día, cariño- caminó hasta la puerta y giró - ¡Ah! Y Emmett te llamó anoche... ¡Increíble cómo puede estar en dos lugares a la vez!

La puerta se cerró mientras aguantaba la risa. Esperé hasta que el ruido de los tacones desapareció para hablar.

-Realmente necesitas trabajar más en tus mentiras- comenté arrastrándome fuera de la cama.

-Lo hago- respondió ayudándome a salir- Emmett no suele llamarme.

Me percaté de que no estaba vestido, al mismo tiempo que él me miró de arriba a abajo y la sangre pareció encendérsele.

-Estás desnudo- apunté ridículamente

Se rió.

-No es algo nuevo para ti desde anoche.

No, claro que no. Pero considerando que yo estaba apenas con ropa interior y en estado febril, no me estaba ayudando a concentrarme.

-¿Acaso te distraigo?- preguntó, pareciendo totalmente cómodo con su desnudez.

-No, sólo tengo hambre y...

-¿De mí?

-Comida, idiota.

-Mmm...

-Tenemos que ir a clases.

-Razón por la cual me iré a duchar- apuntó la puerta del baño-¿Quieres unirte?

_No, porque probablemente lo ataría con hilo dental y no saldríamos de su baño en todo el día._

-Iré por el desayuno- decidí

Me sonrió.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a darme un beso de buenos días?

Retrocedí un paso.

-Quizás cuando estés vestido.

Se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia el baño dándome una perfecta imagen de su trasero. Giró la cabeza y me guiñó un ojo.

-Si fuera tú, cerraría la boca.

Le lancé una zapatilla.

Diez minutos después comíamos unas galletas y un poco de café. Yo tenía una aspecto algo lamentable con la misma ropa de día anterior y Edward se veía perfectamente. Era muy injusto.

-Debes llevarme a casa.

-¿Por qué?

-No voy a llegar contigo al instituto.

Me observó serio por unos instantes.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no.

-¿Prefieres ir en esa chatarra que en el Volvo?

-Si ése fuera el caso, sí. Adoro el trasto, pero vas a llevarme a buscar a Hayley.

Su cara fue de absoluta incomprensión.

-La moto de Jasper- aclaré. Se le arrugó el rostro

-¿No dijiste que ibas a tu casa?

-Hayley es mía por una semana, y me quedan un par de días

Tamborileó los dedos en la mesa y me observó como intentando decidir algo.

-¿Qué?

-Nada- se levantó- vamos.

Edward mantuvo el ceño levemente fruncido todo el camino, ¿qué le pasaba? No tenía la menor idea. De todos modos, la mañana había resultado mejor de lo esperado. Sin conversaciones incómodas o momentos extraños.

¿Qué pensaría él de lo ocurrido? ¿Estaría de acuerdo en que sólo había sido algo de una sola noche? Sí, era lo más seguro. ¿Y era eso lo que yo realmente quería? Bueno, no me haría mal repetir esta noche... quizás unas dos veces por semana... a lo mejor tres... ¿o no sería mejor cuatro?

Sacudí la cabeza, esto se me estaba escapando de las manos.

Llegamos a mi casa y bajé rápidamente

-Te veo en el instituto- agregué

Iba a cerrar la puerta pero me miró enojado.

-¿Qué?- pregunté

Para mi asombro, bajó del auto.

-¿Qué?- repetí

-No irás en eso- dijo en tono sorprendentemente autoritario y apuntó a Hayley.

-¿De qué hablas?- inquirí pensando que estaba bromeando- Siempre la manejo.

-Sí, pero ahora yo te puedo llevar.

-¿Eh?

-Escucha Bella, sé que antes no tenía derecho a decirte nada, pero el camino está húmedo, el día está oscuro, esa es una moto enorme, eres mujer y puedes tener un accidente.

Pestañeé por unos segundos.

-¿Te preocupa que vaya a chocar o algo?

-¿Puedes culparme? ¡Carlisle pasó la mitad de tu infancia curándote las heridas!

-Bien, gracias por tu preocupación pero no es necesaria- caminé hacia la moto pero luego me volví cuando mi mente me recordó cierto comentario- espera ¿qué significa eso de que soy mujer?

-Nada... es sólo que eres una chica menuda y esa moto es grande... más apropiada para un hombre. No me malinterpretes, te ves muy sexy arriba de ella.

Alcé las cejas sin hacer caso a la última frase.

-¿Estás diciendo que un hombre manejaría a Hayley mejor que yo?

-No es personal Bells... pero sí.

Edward vio lo que me produjo su comentario porque agregó rápidamente:

-Es sólo un hecho, que los hombres conducen mejor. Y tú eres muy despistada.

_¿Ah, sí? Ya iba a ver el muy maldito... nadie me decía eso y se quedaba tranquilo._

-No detrás del volante- tomé uno de los cascos que estaban en la manilla y se lo arrojé con violencia- Vamos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó

-Sube- ordené montándome y poniéndome el segundo casco- Te vas a tragar tus palabras, Cullen.

-Bells... - llamó en tono condescendiente.

-Si tienes miedo no vengas- me encogí de hombros.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Llevarme a toda velocidad por cinco minutos hasta el instituto? Eso no probará nada.

-¿Sabes que Charlie pasa todo el tiempo quejándose de los motociclistas que transitan en la carretera?- comenté haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras- Sobre todo en días oscuros y húmedos como hoy. Hay que ser muy buen conductor para llegar a Port Angels andando rápido.

Sus ojos se ampliaron imposiblemente.

-¿Te volviste loca?

-No- respondí con tranquilidad- ¿Vas a subir?

-¡No! ¡Y tú te vas a bajar de ahí ahora!

Di un pequeño salto y de una patada encendí la moto que vibró y lanzó un rugido. Sonreí ya casi sintiendo la adrenalina correr por mis venas. Era un hábito al que Jake me había acostumbrado.

-Voy a ir contigo o sin ti, Cullen. Y es más, si al llegar a Port Angels, honestamente crees que lo hago mal, no me volveré a subir a una- dije hablando fuerte por encima del ruido.

Estaba enojado pero percibí una duda en sus ojos.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Sí.

Frunció los labios, pero finalmente asintió.

-De acuerdo- se puso el casco y se montó detrás.

-Agárrate fuerte, cariño.

Me aferró fuerte por la cintura.

-No tienes que pedirlo.

Sonreí y nos pusimos en marcha. Dirigí a Hayley hacia la carretera y aceleré conforme me iba acercando a la salida del pueblo.

El camino era difícil había que admitirlo. Pero lo había transitado con Jake, Jazz y también sola en muchísimas ocasiones, lo conocía al revés y al derecho y sabía cómo hacer una buena carrera sin correr demasiados riesgos.

La adrenalina corrió libre por mi sistema circulatorio cuando dejé que mis instintos se apoderaran del volante. Era verdad que en tierra era bastante patosa, pero detrás de un carro o de la motocicleta mi mala suerte y mi pésima coordinación se esfumaban en el viento. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

La ruta era sinuosa y muy resbaladiza y el día estaba realmente oscuro por las gruesas nubes que tapaban el sol. En la noche había llovido, lo que había hecho que se formara un barro jabonoso en el asfalto, pero no me importó y mantuve la velocidad, tomando las curvas con habilidad.

Me pareció escuchar la voz de Cullen en un par de ocasiones, sobre todo cuando aceleraba, pero no hice caso. Si tenía miedo, que se agarrara las bolas. El había provocado esto con su comentario machista.

Llegamos a los lindes de Port Angels aún antes de lo que yo tenía cronometrado y sonreí satisfecha comenzando a bajar la velocidad, un par de kilómetros más y el bosque ya no nos cubriría.

Un grito en mi oído y un apretón en mi estómago me avisaron que debía detenerme. Quizás Edward se había mareado o algo. Dirigí la moto a una orilla.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté una vez que apagué el motor y removía el casco de mi cabeza.

Cullen luchaba con el suyo.

-¡Estás loca!- gritó cuando se lo sacó.

Rodé los ojos.

-¿Vas a decirme que conduzco mal? ¿Acaso chocamos? ¿Nos volcamos? ¿Estamos ensangrentados en medio de la carretera?

Sus ojos chispeaban de rabia.

-¡Loca! ¿Qué demonios pensabas al conducir así?

Suspiré con cansancio, él estaba arruinando mi momento.

-Sé lo que hago. Aprendí a conducir estas máquinas hace tiempo y Jazz reforzó mis lecciones, deja de hacer escándalo.

-¡Voy a matar a Whitlock!

-Pensé que eras más valiente, Cullen

-Estaba asustado por ti, niña tonta. ¿Acaso quieres terminar con todos lo huesos quebrados? ¡No voy a dejar que te vuelvas a subir a esa cosa! ¡Estás loca!

De pronto unas sirenas me llamaron la atención, mientras Edward seguía despotricando.

-¡Silencio! Creo que es una ambulancia.

Se calló y también orientó la cabeza hacia el sonido.

-Eso no es una ambulancia, es una patrulla-dijo

-No había ninguna en el camino

- Quizás partió después de nosotros.

-No, ellos andas a la misma velocidad de Charlie, ni una carreta podría adelantarlos. No hay manera de que nos alcanzaran- lo miré con espanto

-Significa que estaban controlando escondidos en los árboles.

-¡Puta madre!- volví a encender la moto de una patada.

-¡No! ¡No puedes arrancar! La mejor opción es esconderse.

-¿Esconderse? ¿Dónde?

-¿Dónde? - exclamó- ¡Estamos rodeados por un maldito bosque!

Tenía razón. No sacaba nada con echarme a jugar _Rápido y Furioso_ contra la policía así que la mejor opción era esfumarse. Edward pareció superar su momento de locura contra mí y me ayudó a llevar a Hayley por entre los árboles. Estaba tan tupido que parecía que estuviese oscureciendo, en vez de ser plena mañana.

Avanzamos unos veinte metros y nos detuvimos. La sirena policial ya no se escuchaba, aunque no teníamos como saber si era porque habían seguido de largo o hubiesen estacionado la patrulla.

Nos escondimos detrás de unos árboles más grandes que el resto.

-¡Genial! avísame cuando tengas otra idea peligrosa, suicida o que potencialmente nos pueda llevar a la cárcel- se quejó el cobrizo

-¡Esto es tu culpa!- susurré.

Un movimiento de hojas nos silenció. La policía estaba cerca, de pronto noté unos haces luminosos. _¡Demonios!_ Nos estaban buscando con linternas.

-Tapa la moto con hojas- murmuré- Voy a distraerlos.

No dejé que dijera nada y me escabullí hacia un lado, pero fue demasiado tarde.

¡_MIERDA!_

El haz de la linterna me impedía ver con claridad.

-¡Ustedes dos!- llamó el policía robusto- ¡Están arrestados!

Intenté ser diplomática mientras Edward todavía escondía la evidencia. Sonreí.

-Oficial, mi padre es jefe de policía en Forks y seguro...

-Esto es Port Angels, señorita y ustedes dos rompieron las normas... ¡Anderson! ¡Llévalos a la estación!

Miré a Cullen con odio... todo esto era su culpa.

El me echó la misma mirada endemoniada.

Los _amable_s policías de Port Angels nos escoltaron hacia su auto. Uno llevaba la motocicleta con algo de dificultad. Me iba a ofrecer a ayudarlo, pero me estaba arrestando así que mejor hacerlo sudar.

_ Jazz iba a matarme. _Bueno, él había dicho que podía vender su moto por partes. Este escenario era definitivamente más favorable.

-¿Sabe a qué velocidad iba, señorita?

-No- mentí. Quizás ellos no sabían el número exacto.

Pero el hombre sí lo sabía y fruncí los labios.

-Pudo haberse matado.

-No lo creo, soy bastante buena.

Los tres hombres bufaron... _Machistas._

-¿Acaso él tiene que venir también?- apunté a Edward con la cabeza, no quería escuchar sus quejas- Era yo quien manejaba.

-Él es cómplice.

-Genial

Nos subieron al auto, gracias a Dios sin recurrir a las esposas. El policía llamado Anderson se fue andando en la moto.

No nos dirigió la palabra en los cinco minutos en que estuvimos andando. Se detuvo en la comisaría y comenzó a recitar un sermón que había conocido en tiempos más problemáticos y que seguramente Edward también conocía de memoria.

-Tienen que permanecer aquí hasta mañana por ser menores de edad, a menos que algún familiar de edad legal los venga a buscar... y usted señorita deberá pagar una multa.

Asentí con hastío. _¿Quién iba a decir que después de la noche del mejor sexo de mi vida iba a terminar en tras las rejas?_ Yo no.

Pero las sorpresas no terminaban ahí.

Cuando pusimos un pie dentro, Emmett y Rosalie salieron con aspecto lamentable. Estaba claro que habían pasado la noche en una celda.

Nos vieron al mismo tiempo que ellos a nosotros.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntamos los cuatro a la vez.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les gustara!<strong>

**El adelanto lo actualizaré aquí mismo dentro de unos días, no como capítulo nuevo... así que ya saben que mientras mejor se porten más rápido subiré el doce!**

**Déjenme sus opiniones!**

**Una vez mas, gracias por el cariño y nos leemos pronto**

**Besos y abrazos!**

**Cata...**


	18. Chapter 12

**Hola! Lo siento por la enorme demora pero estoy en terminando el semestre. Apenas salga de vacaciones me regularizaré con las actualizaciones!**

**Aquí les traigo el cap 12! Disfrútenlo u muchas gracias por todos sus saludos, me encanta leer sus opiniones y la emoción que le ponen a las palabras!**

**Para Kristie no tengo ni un problema que publiques la historia en facebook, de hecho muchas gracias por el reconocimiento!**

* * *

><p>...<p>

_Cuando pusimos un pie dentro, Emmett y Rosalie salieron con aspecto lamentable. Estaba claro que habían pasado la noche en una celda._

_Nos vieron al mismo tiempo que ellos a nosotros._

_-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntamos los cuatro a la vez._

...

Ninguno dijo nada por unos segundos. El policía que los acompañaba pareció divertido con la escena.

-¿Los arrestaron por tener sexo en público?- preguntó la rubia como si estuviese preguntando por el clima. Claramente me creía capaz de hacer algo así.

Emmett abrió aún más los ojos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Us... ustedes dos? ¿Juntos?- cuestionó incrédulo, y observó a Edward esperando la confirmación.

Resoplé.

-Exceso de velocidad- respondí algo encabronada. Más tarde me encargaría de quemar algún bolso Marc Jacobs de Rose por ventilar mis asuntos.- ¿Ustedes?

-Este idiota me arrastró aquí- apuntó a McCarty.

Eso hizo que Emmett dejara de observar a su mejor amigo y le lanzara una mirada de basilisco a Rose.

-¿Yo te arrastre aquí? ¡Tú eres la maldita loca que no paraba de gritar!- acusó

-¡Porque eres un estúpido orangután!- dijo ella.

-¿Los arrestaron por gritar?- preguntó Edward divertido.

El policía decidió intervenir y se puso en medio de los dos.

-Desorden público- explicó tranquilamente.- Recibimos una llamadas de unos vecinos denunciando gritos y una mujer que... estaba agrediendo a un hombre. Éstos dos correspondían a la descripción de los sujetos.

-¿Ella te estaba agrediendo?- me reí.

-¡Está loca!- repitió exasperado- Pero claro, no se puede esperar más de una rubia sin neuronas.

-¿QUE DIJISTE?- rugió ella lista para atacar.

Al verlos así no era difícil imaginar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-No quiero desórdenes en la comisaría o los obligaré a pasar otra noche aquí- amenazó el oficial.

El policía que nos escoltaba a Edward y a mí nos indicó que entráramos.

-¿Quieres que llame a Jasper?- preguntó la rubia mientras entrábamos.

-No, lo haré yo.

Repasaría otra vez las opciones. Jazz sacándome de la comisaría, mientras estaba encerrada con Edward... ésa era una situación que definitivamente no quería vivir. ¿Cómo era que me metía en estas cosas? No era justo.

El oficial nos precedió hacia la oscura comisaría y mis tripas se apretaron. A pesar de tener una buena experiencia en detenciones, estos lugares me ponían nerviosa. Nos pidieron nuestra identificación y luego nos tomaron los datos. Edward ni siquiera me miraba.

_Hmpf... que se aguantara, esto era su culpa en parte._

Después del papeleo, sorteamos unos cuantos escritorios atiborrados de papeles y fotografías de delincuentes más buscados hasta que llegamos a una celda, con un tipo enorme adentro. Era incluso más grande que Emmett. Debía medir dos metros de puro músculo y estaba tatuado de la cabeza a los pies.

No le envidiaba nada a Edward pasar la tarde con él.

El oficial abrió la puerta y nos indicó hacia adentro.

-Espere... ¿yo también?- pregunté mirando alrededor en busca de una celda femenina. Nunca había estado en la comisaría de Port Angels, pero tenía la suficiente experiencia para saber que todas separaban a sus detenidos en hombres y mujeres, para evitar tanto problemas como orgías.

El policía hizo una mueca.

-Una presidiaria lanzó una bomba de humo en la madrugada... la sacamos y aprovechó para huir. El lugar todavía no es habitable.

_Umm, iba a memorizar esa táctica._

-¿Así que tengo que quedarme aquí?- apunté con disgusto

El oficial asintió serio. ¿Será que este hombre no reía jamás?

-Tú nos metiste en esto... no te quejes- recriminó Edward al otro lado de los barrotes.

Entrecerré los ojos pero no contesté mientras entraba. De todos modos no pensaba causar más problemas y tampoco pensaba hacer un trío con Cullen y el mutante de los tatuajes. Me senté en un banco y me dirigí otra vez al policía.

-¿Cuándo podemos hacer nuestra llamada?

El ni se dignó a mirarme mientras echaba llave.

-Luego.

_Muy concreto._

Nos sentamos en el mismo banco pero guardando las distancias. Si él no quería hablarme o tocarme, bueno pues yo tampoco haría un esfuerzo por agilizar la comunicación. Me dediqué a contar las barras de la reja y luego los ladrillos que conformaban el suelo.

Cuando me aburrí, miré alrededor y me topé con unos ojos que me veían de modo lascivo. El tipo de los tatuajes estaba comiéndome con la mirada y me removí incómoda en el lugar.

Edward se dio cuenta al mismo tiempo, y su enojo conmigo pareció esfumarse en el aire. Se sentó a mi lado y me pasó un brazo por los hombros, un claro mensaje para el gigante. Era un gesto muy de la época de las cavernas pero se lo agradecí.

El tatuado sonrió de modo burlón pero apartó la mirada. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna y me pegué aún más a su cuerpo. Su agradable olor corporal se coló por mis fosas nasales y me encontré suspirando como una tonta.

Edward tensó aún más su brazo en torno a mi figura. El contacto me hizo pensar en la noche anterior, en todo lo que había ocurrido y en todo lo que venía ahora. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Había un hecho que enfrentar... me gustaba estar con Edward. Era agradable, divertido y hacía que mi cuerpo se revolucionase por completo. Además nos parecíamos mucho en ciertas cosas y me conocía, tal como le conocía yo a él. Hasta las discusiones resultaban vigorizantes.

Sabía que la idea principal era sólo dormir con él para seguir tranquila con mi vida, pero no había esperado sentir esa nostalgia por los tiempos pasados y tampoco había esperado sexo de primera categoría.

Lo miré de reojo intentando imaginar que pensaría él de toda esta situación y lo encontré mirándome como si estuviese preguntándose lo mismo. Se inclinó y posó sus labios suavemente sobre los míos. Le devolví el beso tranquilamente, intentando ignorar mi corazón acelerado. Quería profundizarlo pero no me pareció buena idea acelerarle el pulso al preso que teníamos delante.

Edward pareció pensar lo mismo pues puso fin al beso. A pesar de que lo había metido en un lío se veía de buen humor y me asaltó la culpabilidad.

-Lo siento- dije en voz baja

-¿Por qué?

-No quería que te detuviesen.

Rió entre dientes.

-No importa.

-Pero tienes que admitir que las motocicletas son lo mío.

El ceño volvió a fruncirse en su cara.

-Bella, es peligroso.

-Admítelo, Cullen- lo codeé suavemente- Soy buena

El me observó serio por unos instantes.

-Edward- dijo

-¿Qué?

-No me gusta que me llames Cullen.

Lo miré perpleja.

-Casi todo te llaman Cullen en el instituto. ¿O prefieres que haga como Jessica y te llame Eddie?

Hizo caso omiso de mi broma.

-Tú no eres el resto del instituto- dijo algo brusco y levanté las manos en son de paz.

-Ok... de acuerdo. No hay para que sulfurarse, Edward- remarqué su nombre.

Me miró otra vez arrugando la frente así que le pasé el dedo por su ceño intentando alisarlo.

-¡Alegra esa cara!- me reí- Estamos por primera vez juntos en una comisaría. Deberíamos pedir un deseo.

-¿Qué pedirías tú? ¿Aparte de otra noche conmigo?

Bufé

-Una motocicleta.

Sacudió la cabeza, pero sonrió.

-Por lo menos los días contigo no son aburridos. Había olvidado eso.

Enarqué una ceja.

-¿Estás diciendo que soy problemática?

-Sí, tienes un maldito imán para los problemas. Pero no me importa, es divertido.

Rodé los ojos.

-Bueno, me alegra que mi vida te entretenga, Cullen...

Me silenció tomando mi barbilla y besándome otra vez.

-¡Swan!- un golpe contra la reja nos hizo saltar. El oficial estaba otra vez allí- Haga su llamada- abrió la reja.

Me levanté algo reacia y salí hacia el pasillo. Unos pasos más allá y me entregaron un teléfono que debía tener la misma edad de Charlie. Marqué el número de Ángela, era mi única opción antes de llamar a Jasper, porque no iba a molestar a Leah con mis problemas y personas como Jacob estaban fuera de cuestión.

Esperé mientras sonaba y sonaba el tono. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no atendía?

Marqué otra vez con los mismos resultados y el policía a mi lado empezó a golpear impacientemente con sus dedos en el escritorio.

-¿Su padre no contesta?- preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos

-Él... está en una conferencia fuera de la cuidad- mentí. No quería que ellos contactaran con Charlie, y como eran policías al igual que él, podían hacerlo en medio segundo. Estaba segura que lo conocían, y hasta el momento era una buena señal que no relacionaran mi apellido con el Jefe Swan de Forks.

-Usted dijo que su padre era policía- dijo el hombre con la sospecha brillando en sus ojos negros mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla.

Cierto, lo había dicho. Pero sólo para librarme de la ida a la cárcel. Como ahora ya estaba adentro no tenía intenciones de dejar que Charlie se enterase.

-Lo es, está en una.. conferencia de policías en... Boston- inventé de modo apresurado.

-¿Boston?- cuestionó

Me encogí de hombros

-Sí, algo sobre la seguridad ciudadana

El uniformado me vio como si no se tragara ni una palabra pero lo dejó estar. Marqué una tercera vez al número de mi amiga pero tuve que admitir la derrota. Colgué mordiéndome el labio, Jazz era la última opción.

Pulsé los números lentamente mientras mi estómago daba saltos mortales.

-¿Hola?

Tomé aire.

-Hola, Jazz- intenté imprimir tranquilidad a mi voz.

Se quedó callado por un segundo pero cuando respondió su voz había subido de volumen en varios decibeles.

-¿Bella? ¡Bella! ¿Dónde demonios estás? ¡Llevo llamándote desde anoche!

-Eh... sí, yo... mmm, perdí mi celular.

Bueno, era verdad. No tenía idea dónde lo había dejado.

-¿En serio?- preguntó con un tono cargado de ironía-¿Y anoche?

-¿Anoche?- repetí insegura

-Sí, fui a verte e imagina mi sorpresa al ver la cama vacía.

Había olvidado el inconveniente de los visitantes nocturnos_. Gracias a Dios que con Edward habíamos decidido ir a su casa en vez de la mía. _Sólo de imaginarme a mi mejor amigo apareciendo en mi ventana mientras Cullen y yo hacíamos cosas triple X en mi cama, se me revolvía todo.

-Ehmm, yo... sí, tuve un especie de... encuentro anoche.

Sabía que tenía que decírselo tarde o temprano así que lo mejor era comenzar a preparar el terreno.

-¿Encuentro? ¿De qué estas hablando?

-Umm, algo así como una cita.

-¿Cita? ¿Con quién?- el tono de su voz había pasado de reproche a amenaza en un segundo.

El amigable oficial tocó su muñeca con los dedos para señalar que el tiempo se me estaba acabando.

-Jazz, te contaré todo. Pero primero tienes que venir a buscarme.

-¿Dónde estás?

-Port Angels... estoy en la comisaría.

Silencio.

-¿Jazz?

-¿Estás detenida?- creo que detecté algo de humor en su voz.

-Sí, ven luego.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Exceso de velocidad...

-¿Y tu cita no puede sacarte del problema?

_Sí, estaba resentido._

-Jazz...

Lo escuché soltar el aire.

-De acuerdo... de acuerdo. Te veo luego.

-Gracias- colgué y suspiré pensando en que se me venía una grande.

El oficial me escoltó otra vez a la prisión.

-¿Quién la va a venir a sacar?

-Mi hermano- respondí automáticamente.

El asintió y abrió la reja. Edward estaba en pleno duelo de miradas con el gigante cuando lo hicieron salir para realizar su llamada.

Me senté intentando ignorar la presencia de _el tatuado,_ pero él me habló al cabo de unos segundos.

-Tú deberías estar con un verdadero hombre linda, no con un adolescente- dijo mandándome otra mirada descarada.

Alcé una ceja.

-Y supongo que me vas a decir que tú eres ese "hombre verdadero"- hice las comillas en el aire.

-Claro.

-No, gracias.

-No me importaría hacerme cargo de ti, chica. El bonito tiene mucha suerte.

Sonreí.

-Sí, la tiene- contesté sin pizca de modestia.

El estalló en una carcajada y me dio la impresión de que le caía bien. Me dirigió una mirada apreciativa y luego calló.

Edward entró a los pocos minutos.

-¿A quién llamaste?- inquirí

Se sentó a mi lado.

-Alice.

Genial, Jasper y Alice liberándonos. Esto parecía el culebrón de una muy muy mala telenovela.

-¿Alice se va a hacer pasar por tu hermana de dieciocho años?- pregunté incrédula.

Se encogió de hombros completamente tranquilo.

-No es la primera vez, y no es mi hermana... es mi prima.

_¡Dios! Los policías si que eran unos idiotas buenos para nada. _Jasper podía fácilmente aparentar la mayoría de edad, pero ¿Alice? Ella con suerte aparentaba los dieciséis.

-Imagino que llamaste a Whitlock

Asentí y solté un suspiro

-Ojalá no tuviese que haberlo hecho, pero Ángela no contestó.

Su rostro se contrajo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó

-¿Por qué qué?

-¿Por qué no querías que Whitlock viniese?

-Umm... él no sabe que, bueno ya sabes... nosotros.

-¿Y por qué no tendría que saberlo?

Puse mala cara.

-Es mi mejor amigo y digamos que no tiene muy buena opinión de ti.

-¿Y?

Me encogí de hombros para restarle importancia.

-Sólo quería ahorrarme problemas.

-¿Así que haces lo que el rubiecito te diga?

Empecé a enojarme, pero respiré hondo para mantener la calma.

-Yo hago lo que me venga en gana, sólo quiero evitar conflictos. Tan simple como eso.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi que el gigante seguía nuestra discusión con interés.

-Y Whitlock seguro te dice que esto- nos apuntó a ambos- es una pésima idea.

-Sí.

-Y que te alejes de mí

-Probablemente- no había para qué mentir

-Y tú lo vas a hacer

Masajeé mi sien con impaciencia.

-Si decido alejarme de ti será porque yo lo decida. Y si sigues con esto, la alternativa se me hace muy atractiva.

Bufó sonoramente pero se calló. Otro policía apareció tras las rejas.

-¡Stone!- le hablaron al tipo- Vinieron por ti.

El _tatuado _se levantó y nos observó divertido.

-Ya sabes, preciosa. Si quieres un hombre y no un niño celoso a tu lado, llámame.

Acto seguido se perdió por el pasillo. Edward se volvió a mirarme con los ojos llameando de indignación, mientras yo aguantaba la risa.

-¿Celoso yo?- preguntó- ¿Qué carajos se cree?

Apreté lo labios e hice una mueca.

¿Tendría razón el gigante? ¿Todo esto entre Jazz y Edward serían celos? Probablemente no, ya que no encajaban en la misma categoría. De Jazz yo quería su amistad y de Edward quería... bueno, eso. Los celos nacían de la competencia y ellos no tenían porque medirse el uno frente al otro. Ocupaban diferentes estratos en mi vida.

No, no eran celos.

¿Y cómo le iba a comunicar la noticia a Jazz? No lo sabía, tenía el presentimiento que esto no iba a acabar bien para nadie. Ojalá pudiese haberlo advertido un poco más antes de que llegara la comisaría y me encontrara aquí con Cullen.

Miré por la ventana un rato mientras me apoyaba en la piedra fría y dejaba que mi mente se quedase agradablemente en blanco.

Un brazo que me aferró por la cintura interrumpió mis sesión de relajamiento. Miré a Cullen expectante.

-Estamos solos- dijo

-Ya me di cuenta

El se inclinó sobre mi oído y besó debajo de la oreja.

-Solos- repitió exhaló el aire en mi cuello haciéndome estremecer

_¡Santa Mierda!_

-¿Te volviste loco?

El sonrió sugerentemente.

-No puedo aguantarme- tomó mi cabeza y me besó. Intenté negarme pero su sabor era tan intoxicante que en poco tiempo ya estaba algo jadeante. Luego movió su mano debajo de mi ropa por mi espalda y tuve que separarme.

-Oye...- dije agitada- Soy de mente abierta y todo, ¡pero esto es una jodida celda!

Edward sonrió con seguridad y se inclinó otra vez hacia mí. Me levanté del banco y lo apunté con un dedo tembloroso.

-Lo digo en serio- amenacé, pero él solo sonrió con aspecto de acechador profesional.

-Mmm... me parece que voy a tener que convencerte- dijo mientras se levantaba con movimientos de pantera.

-Edward...- advertí mientras caminaba hacia atrás, con él siguiéndome a cada paso.

-Dime- imitó mi tono y me entró la risa tonta.

-Deténte... no vamos a... hacerlo aquí- choqué contra la pared y comencé a desplazarme a través de esta.

-¿Hacer qué? Yo sólo quiero jugar un rato.

_¿Cómo podía arreglárselas para sonar tan sensual?_

-No quiero juegos- mentí

-¿Estás segura?-

-Sí

-¿Completamente segura?

-S...- antes de que pudiese confirmar, me agarró por la cintura en un movimiento rápido y movió sus manos provocándome cosquillas.

Forcejeé tanto como pude para alejarlo de mí mientras reía histérica y me ahogaba con las contracciones de mi estómago, además de la corriente eléctrica que siempre me recorría cuando me tocaba.

Intenté separarme, pero era varias veces más fuerte que yo de modo que me incliné hacia él para hacerlo perder el equilibrio. Lo logré pero Edward me llevó consigo hacia el suelo cayendo con un golpe seco, aunque se las arregló para que yo no me golpease.

Ambos reímos desparratados en el suelo. Luego el rodó y se posicionó encima de mi cuerpo con los ojos brillando de diversión.

-¿Te he dicho que la cárcel me pone algo desquiciado?

Me reí y negué con la cabeza mientras le pasaba las manos por el cabello despeinado. De verdad se veía algo loco.

-Si, muy muy desquiciado- pasó los labios por mi cuello y yo ya no quise resistirme más. Ambos soltamos risitas mientras nos besábamos y yo lo abrazaba con fuerza. Por algún motivo estar así se sentía bien, natural, adecuado y al mismo tiempo tan emocionante como correr a toda velocidad por la carretera.

Me giró para que yo quedara parcialmente arriba de él y fue su turno de pasarme las manos acariciando mi cabellera. Pero cuando abrí los ojos me congelé.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!

No pude contener el grito que salió de mi garganta al ver una enorme, terrible, amenazante y asquerosa araña caminando por su cuello.

Edward pegó un salto por mi grito descontrolado, que fue más bien como una sacudida porque estaba acostado en el piso.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?- preguntó mirando alrededor haciendo que el maldito bicho caminara hacia su nuez de Adán.

Dejé salir un grito ahogado y apunté su yugular incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Si había algo a lo que le tenía un terror que rayaba en lo irracional, era a las arañas.

-¡Qué!- gritó Edward, totalmente inconsciente del animal que caminaba por su cuerpo.

-¡Araña! ¡araña! ¡araña!- canturreé con pánico mientras yo reptaba alejándome del peligro. Edward se levantó conmigo haciendo que la cosa bajara unos centímetros hasta la base del cuello y moviera sus múltiples patas intentando afirmarse.

Yo estaba que me subía por las paredes.

_¡Mierda! _No soportaba verlas moverse, pero no podía dejar de mirarla por si saltaba hacia mí o algo.

-¡Bella, cálmate! ¿Dónde está la araña?- preguntó completamente tranquilo y al parecer, aguantándose la risa.

-¡En tu cuello, maldito idiota! ¡Mátala!

_¿Dónde estaban los policías cuando se los necesitaban?_

Edward posó las manos en su cuello suavemente y con toda la calma del mundo, dejó que la criatura se arrastrara a su mano. Esa imagen estuvo apunto de hacerme perder la cabeza. ¿Cómo demonios podía soportar tocarla?

-¿Este pequeño amigo te causa tanto miedo?- inquirió acercándose.

-¡Aléjate!- vociferé al borde de un ataque. Esa maldita cosa iba a atacarme en cualquier momento.

-Pero si es inofensiva.

Avanzó otro paso con la horrorosa araña en la palma de la mano.

-¡Cullen apártate! ¡Y mata ese jodido bicho!

Se rió mas fuerte pero decidió alejarse hacia la minúscula ventana con barrotes, seguramente porque mi ojos despedían un brillo maníaco. Estiré el cuello lo más alejada posible de su posición y vi como dejaba al arácnido caminando hacia la libertad del mundo exterior. Una vez que me aseguré que la mancha negra no estaba en los alrededores relajé los hombros y solté el aire que estaba aguantando.

Edward que todavía soltaba risas, se dio la vuelta.

-Eres una cobarde- acusó con humor.

-Cállate... casi me causaste un maldito infarto- repliqué. Siempre me aseguraba que la casa de Charlie estuviese limpia de todos estos horribles insectos, podía sentirme orgullosa de que allí no existía ninguna tela de araña.

Sacudió la cabeza con falso pesar y se carcajeó.

-No te rías- puse una mano en mi corazón notando que el pulso desbocado- ¡Tú sabes que les tengo fobia! Demonios, estaba en tu maldito cuello- me estremecí.

Edward me echó otra mirada y puso ambas manos en mis hombros, elevándose sobre mí.

-Eres como cien veces más grande que esa araña

-Eso no importa. Soy Goliat y esa cosa es mi David.

Se rió y ya fuera de peligro, pude ver que la situación había sido completamente demente. De pronto pude verme en el suelo gritando como estúpida mientras Edward intentaba entender mi actuación psicótica y daba sacudidas en el suelo.

La risa empezó a salir libremente desde mi garganta y Edward no tardó en acompañarme. En verdad yo estaba totalmente jodida. Apreté mi estómago para calmar el ataque de carcajadas, mientras seguía visualizando la escena. Me deslicé por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo intentando respirar mientras continuaba riendo.

Cullen se sentó a mi lado.

-Tu cara al ver el bicho será difícil de olvidar.

-Si bueno, la tuya también cuando te grité.

-Casi me rompiste el tímpano- sacudió la cabeza dejando salir las últimas risotadas. Luego pasó el el brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo contra sí.

De pronto recordé en dónde estábamos antes de la aparición de la alimaña y en un movimiento rápido me senté en su regazo y sonreí.

Alzó una ceja.

-¿Sí?- preguntó como si yo quisiera algo.

Me encogí de hombros y le pasé las manos por sus pectorales bien formados.

-Fuiste muy valiente al defenderme del arácnido- comenté en tono zalamero. Sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron.

-Ummm... ¿merezco recompensa?- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, pero noté que su corazón comenzaba a bombear más rápido bajo mis palmas.

Sonreí y asentí. Atrapó mi boca rápidamente y me dejé llevar por sus movimientos. Hace algunas horas había asumido que mientras más lo besaba más adicta me volvía a él. Su dientes mordisquearon mi labio inferior y luego el habló en un susurro.

-Cuando te muerdes el labio, siempre me dan ganas de hacer esto- y siguió mordisqueando a su antojo. Yo sólo me reí porque sólo a él se le ocurrían cosas como ésa. Me acomodó con facilidad en su regazo y pasó las manos por mis costillas y mi cintura.

Lo siguiente que escuché fue un sonido ahogado seguido de un "qué demonios". Ambos dimos un respingo y miramos hacia la fuente del sonido.

El oficial estaba ahí y nos miraba con disgusto, como si quisiera encerrarnos un año entero tras las rejas. Seguro también pensaba pasarnos una multa por comportamiento obsceno o algo.

Lo divisé sólo por el rabillo del ojo pues apenas me despegué de los labios de Edward mi atención recayó en mi mejor amigo, que estaba observándonos con un brillo letal en sus ojos azules y los puños apretados a los lados, sostenidos por sus brazos temblorosos de rabia contenida.

Me levanté de un salto.

-Jazz...- comencé titubeante mientras sentía a Edward levantarse del suelo.

Jasper giró la cabeza hacia el policía.

-Abra-

-No quiero problemas aquí, chico- advirtió el uniformado- Sólo llévese a su hermana.

Jazz me dirigió una mirada que combinaba la rabia y la desilusión. Mi estómago se hundió como respuesta.

-Abra la maldita puerta- masculló con los dientes apretados. Ya veía que encerrarían a Jasper por desacato a la ley o algo, y nos las veríamos negras los tres en la misma celda.

-Jazz, tranquilízate. Vamos a...

-No quiero escucharte, Bella.

Retrocedí un paso ante su tono. No había levantado la voz pero a mi me había sonado como si me hubiese gritado las palabras.

-No le hables así- Edward puso una mano en mi hombro a modo de apoyo pero hubiese preferido que no lo hiciera al ver como los ojos del rubio escupieron fuego.

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a abrir la boca Cullen, si no quieres que te reviente la mandíbula a golpes- amenazó con el mismo tono bajo y asesino con el que me había hablado.

Edward no se inmutó

-¿Ah, si? Me gustaría verte intentarlo.

_Okey._ Esto se estaba pareciendo demasiado a alguna pésima película de mafiosos. Y ya que el representante de la ley no hacía nada, decidí que era yo quien tenía que aplicar paño frío a la situación. Levanté las manos y me interpuse entre ambos de modo simbólico, ya que los barrotes hacían de barrera.

-Suficiente, nadie va a golpear a nadie y... oficial, será mejor que lo saque a él primero- apunté a Alice y Jasper- yo lo seguiré enseguida.

El policía asintió. Mi amigo le echó otra mirada amenazadora a Cullen antes de enfilar hacia la salida.

Solté un suspiro y me di vuelta. Cullen tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Él no puede hablarte así.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Bueno, quizás no es la forma pero sí, tiene todo el derecho.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Tiene derecho a enojarse Edward, después de lo que ha hecho por mí- iba a hablar pero sacudí una mano para silenciarlo- No importa, sólo déjame hablar a mí y no te metas ¿de acuerdo? Jasper es mi amigo.

Sondeó mi rostro unos segundos.

-¿Y te va a soltar toda esa mierda sobre que soy una mala persona y tú volverás a no hablarme más?

Suspiré.

-Sí, seguramente va a decirme todo eso, pero ya te dije que yo hago lo que me venga en gana.

Hizo una mueca con los labios y se pasó los dedos por el cabello que yo había despeinado previamente.

-Escucha Bells, sé que fui un idiota, pero hay que pasar la maldita página de una vez y Whitlock no tiene porqué hacerte sentir mal por eso. No puedo seguir pidiendo disculpas toda la vida.

Lo miré con atención.

-No te estoy diciendo que lo hagas. Lo que sea que haya entre tú y yo, es entre tú y yo. Jasper está fuera de la cuestión, pero sigue siendo mi mejor amigo. Lo único que quiero es que no te entrometas, no estoy de ánimo para una jodida pelea de testosterona.

Se cruzó de brazos y no dijo nada. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que mis palabras le habían rebotado en su dura cabeza. Solté otro suspiro, por lo menos él aún no podía salir de aquí.

El oficial apareció para llevarme a la salida. Me removí incómoda sin saber como despedirme pero al verlo tan serio sólo hice un movimiento vago con la cabeza y salí rápidamente.

Pestañeé un poco cuando crucé el umbral a la salida, la luz del sol me dio de lleno en la cara. Creo que había pasado alrededor de dos horas dentro.

Jazz se encontraba cerca de la entrada apoyado en _Hayley_, con los brazos cruzados y rostro completamente tenso. Me acerqué sintiendo como si caminara hacia un tribunal o hacia la horca misma.

-¿Pagaste la multa?- pregunté estúpidamente y apunté hacia la motocicleta.- Yo voy a pagar...

-¿Qué demonios es lo que estás haciendo?- me interrumpió.

Me mordí el labio.

-Jazz...

-Jazz nada Bella ¿Saliste con Cullen?

-Sí, anoche

Sus ojos estaban abiertos de incredulidad.

-¿Y pasaste la noche con él?

El leyó la respuesta en mis ojos y se enderezó en toda su altura.

-¡Maldición!... ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Te volviste loca?

-Sé lo que estoy haciendo- respondí con firmeza obligándome a devolverle la mirada.

-¿En serio? ¿Lo sabes?- preguntó con sarcasmo punzante- ¿Y por qué demonios no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué andas escondiéndome cosas? ¡Porque me imagino que esto no es sólo una cosa de anoche!

-No te dije porque sabía que te ibas a molestar.

-¿Y qué otra cosa esperas? Perdiste la maldita cabeza.

-¡Deja de tratarme como una niña, Jasper!

-¡Deja de actuar como una entonces!

El rugido de una auto nos interrumpió y ambos nos giramos hacia un _porsche_ amarillo que aparcó cerca nuestro. Alice salió con una sonrisa radiante y se dirigió hacia nosotros con pasitos de bailarina.

-Vengo por Edward- explicó con humor, luego se volvió hacia mi- ¿Cómo lo pasaron anoche? Espero que bien... ayudé a Edward a escoger las velas y tú ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando saqué tu...

Su voz se fue apagando cuando captó el ambiente. Miró nuestros rostros intermitentemente y luego se calló.

-Ehmmm... será mejor que vaya adentro- y partió hacia el edificio.

La observé irse pensando que su interrupción no me había favorecido en nada.

-Jazz escucha sé que debería haberte dicho pero... yo, ni siquiera estaba segura de que pasaba al principio y...

-Esto está mal, Bella. Simplemente no puedes ser tan tonta.

Apreté los dientes.

-Y tú no puedes decirme qué hacer.

-¿Pero es que no lo ves? Sólo intento cuidarte.

-No lo necesito

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo llamas a esto?- señaló la comisaría- Soy yo a quien llamas cuando te metes en un maldito problema, soy yo quien está ahí para ti. ¿Acaso te preguntaste como se siente tener que enterarme aquí mismo que estabas acostándote con ese imbécil? ¡Se supone que soy tu amigo!

-Yo- esa última frase me retorció el corazón- lo siento, es sólo que no me gusta que discutamos...

-¡Y una mierda, Bella!

De pronto Edward se materializó a mi lado con Alice unos pasos detrás. Había salido en tiempo récord.

-No le grites- espetó

La mirada de Jasper se tornó aún más peligrosa

-Este no es tu asunto, Cullen.

-Bella es mi asunto.

Jazz apretó la mandíbula y en un movimiento casi imperceptible tomó a Edward por las solapas de su camisa, con los rostros muy cercanos pues tenían estaturas similares. Parecían dos toros furiosos apunto de arremeter.

Alice ahogó un grito.

-¿Tu asunto? ¿Y qué piensas hacer con Bella? ¿Qué haga igual que las zorras a las que te tiras en el instituto? No, Cullen. Tú vas a mantenerte alejado de ella porque no hay ninguna manera en que yo deje que le pongas un sólo dedo encima otra vez.

Edward se soltó bruscamente y aproveché de meterme en el medio para impedir otro ataque. Puse las manos en ambos pecho e intenté empujarlos en direcciones contrarias.

-¡Eres un maldito imbécil, Whitlock! - Alice tomó el brazo de Edward obligándolo a retroceder pero el se desasió- Bella va a hacer lo que ella quiera y si yo entro en sus planes no eres nadie para impedirlo.

Ya era suficiente.

-Basta, no necesito que hablen por mí.

Ninguno de los dos me miró.

-¡No lo voy a repetir otra vez, Cullen! ¡ Mantente alejado!- amenazó el rubio.

-No creo que ella esté de acuerdo contigo.

Jasper se le abalanzó encima con la claro propósito de partirle el cráneo, pero lo rodeé por la cintura obligándolo a retroceder.

-Tranquilízate, Jazz- hablé contra su pecho, su corazón golpeando en mi mejilla. Imaginé que Alice estaba haciendo algo similar.

-No te atrevas a hablar de ella en frente de mi, puto idiota.

-¿Quién eres Whitlock, su maldito niñero?

Planté los pies firmemente en el suelo para impedir otro avance. Jasper me rodeó la cintura con un brazo tembloroso.

-No te la mereces, Cullen.

-¿Y tú si?

Jazz no contestó a eso.

-La próxima vez que te vea cerca de ella despídete de tu puta cara- espetó.

Creo que yo estaba alcanzando el mismo nivel de indignación que ellos, pues perdí la paciencia.

Me desasí de su abrazo y lo empujé hacia la moto.

-Vienes conmigo Jasper Whitlock o te dejo aquí.

Me observó perplejo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Si ya terminaron su maldita competencia de hombría yo me voy!- grité en descontrol- ¡Golpeénse, agárrense a puñetazos, destrócense su estúpidas caras! ¡Hagan suficiente escándalo para que los encierren en una celda! ¡No me importa!... ¡Malditos subnormales!

Me subí de un salto en_ Hayley_ y les dirigí una mirada torva. Ambos me observaron con la misma cara de rabia y sorpresa. Jasper se posicionó tras de mí justo antes de que partiera a toda velocidad.

Me pareció escuchar la voz de Edward pero ya estábamos en el camino. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué se repetía esta situación de "salven a Bella"? Cómo si necesitara que ellos pelearan por mí, cuando ese tipo de decisiones me correspondían únicamente a mi.

Sabía que le debía una disculpa a Jazz pero nada justificaba la lamentable escena de hace algunos minutos. Esto era exactamente lo que me temía cuando se supiera la verdad. ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera Charlie me hinchaba las pelotas de esa manera, en sentido figurado, claro.

A pesar de que quería casi volar por la carretera camino a Forks, acababa de salir de detrás de los barrotes de modo que me limité a rozar el límite de velocidad. La fuerza con que me apretaba Jasper me decía que todavía estaba enojado conmigo.

Bueno, que mal por él porque yo también tenía una cuantas cosas que decirle. Me dirigí hacia el centro del pueblo y me detuve en la mansión de los Whitlock. Ambos nos sacamos el casco al mismo tiempo y nos observamos como midiéndonos con la mirada.

El se dio la vuelta y me precedió mientras entrábamos y subíamos por la escalera. Annie nos encontró en el camino.

-Jazzito, Bellita, ¿Vinieron a almor...?- igual como había pasado con Alice su voz se apagó al notar nuestro humor negro.

Entramos en su habitación y Jazz cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Bella...

Tomé una almohada y se la lancé a la cara.

-¿Qué carajos?

-¡Qué carajos tú! ¡Cuando necesite un maldito gladiador que peleé por mí te lo pediré. Hasta entonces guárdate los puños para ti!

Apretó la mandíbula.

-No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo.

-¡No, Jazz! Tú sabes cuánto me molesta que me traten como si fuera alguna estúpida indefensa.

-¡Y tú sabes cuánto me molesta que me mientas!

Solté el aire y moví los brazos para intentar eliminar toda la energía furiosa que corría en mi sistema.

-De acuerdo, eso es justo- me pasé las manos por el pelo y me acerqué un paso- Lo siento, Jazz... No te mereces que yo te mienta o te engañe con ciertas cosas, sobre todo después de lo que has hecho por mí. De verdad lo lamento, pero hablo en serio cuando digo que la única razón por la que no lo hice fue porque quería evitar un conflicto contigo. Sabes que no lo soporto.

El negó con la cabeza.

-No, Bella. No querías decírmelo porque sabes que te estás equivocando y no querías que yo te lo hiciera ver.

Lo medité durante unos momentos.

-Quizás tengas razón, no lo sé. Pero Jasper, no puedes impedirme hacer algo. Es mi vida y puedes aconsejarme y gritarme e intentar convencerme todo lo que quieras, pero al final la decisión siempre va a ser mía.

El se apoyó en la puerta y me miró por minutos interminables, respirando hondo y calmándose poco a poco

-¿Qué es esto que tienes con Cullen?

-Sólo hemos compartido un tiempo pero... es sólo algo físico.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí

Asintió pensativo

-Lo decía en serio cuando mencioné que no te merecía.

Sonreí.

-Me tienes en un pedestal.

-Tu también- me devolvió la sonrisa, y descubrí que era cierto lo que decía. Para mi no había hombre más perfecto que mi amigo.

Me acerqué otro paso y el abrió sus brazos automáticamente para recibirme. Lo apreté fuerte y lo siguiente que supe fue que estábamos sentados en el suelo.

-Siento haberte mentido.

-Siento haberte avergonzado- susurró contra mi pelo- Pero si ese imbécil te hace algo...

-Lo descuartizaremos juntos.

Se quedó en silencio.

-¿Por qué tienes que atraer a estos tipos que te dejan sola? No confío en nadie más alrededor tuyo ¿entiendes? Porque no tengo la seguridad de que no te harán daño, sólo sé que yo jamás te lo haría. Y tú dices que eres fuerte Bella, pero a mis ojos eres tan vulnerable como cualquiera, creo que incuso más ¿Puedes ver por qué me preocupo tanto?

Lo besé en la mejilla.

-Lo sé, pero no lo hagas. Este asunto de Edward es puramente hormonal, nada más. No somos amigos y tengo claro que no podría confiar en él ¿Te parece que sueno como una ingenua?

-Ummm... no. Pero me reservo el derecho de intentar disuadirte de estas ideas que se te ocurren.

-De acuerdo. Y para que sepas, la próxima vez que se te ocurra compararme con esas zorras de Tanya o Jessica puedes ir despidiéndote de tu hombría- apunté su entrepierna

El sólo se rió.

Pasamos la tarde intentando limar las asperezas y burlándonos de Rosalie y su episodio de violencia con Emmett. Resultó que ellos habían pasado toda la noche en la misma celda sin un vigilante constante. Sólo me faltó una mirada a su rostro para saber que ellos habían aprovechado el tiempo, no precisamente jugando a las veinte preguntas. Me pregunté si estarían formando una relación amor- odio.

Al anochecer me encaminé hacia mi hogar sintiéndome muy cansada. El día había sido demasiado largo para mi gusto y mañana debía levantarme temprano. Entré a la casa de Charlie encontrándola vacía.

Había una nota en la mesita del teléfono.

_**Bella, fui a cenar donde Sue. **_

_**Si llegas temprano acompáñanos.**_

_**Papá.**_

Subí la escalera agradecida de no tener que preparar la cena y abrí la puerta de mi habitación. Entrecerré los ojos al encontrarme con la luz encendida y la silueta de Edward apoyada en la ventana.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Se encogió de hombros

-¿Qué pasó con Whitlock?

-No estoy de humor para discusiones.

Asintió con calma

-Lo entiendo, pero me gustaría saber que piensas.

Cerré la puerta e imité su pose apoyándome en la pared contraria a él. Pensé muy bien en lo que iba a decirle.

-No somos amigos- iba a contestar pero seguí hablando- No es una pregunta, es un hecho. No somos amigos- repetí.

Asintió en silencio.

- Y no somos novios ni nada parecido- continué en el mismo tono controlado.Sólo me observó y no dejó que nada se transluciera a su rostro -Esto- nos señalé a ambos- es sólo sexo. Puramente físico y hormonal.

Parecía atravesarme con sus ojos esmeralda.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- preguntó

-Sólo si estás de acuerdo.

El sonrió.

-Lo estoy

Le devolví la sonrisa y me encaminé hacia mi cama.

-En ese caso... ¿quieres quedarte a dormir?

Se acercó con los ojos ardiendo y levanté un dedo para que se detuviera.

-Charlie no está pero en el caso de que llegue, sabes que su habitación esta muy cerca.

Se rió y me tomó por la cintura.

-No te preocupes, seremos sigilosos.

...

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>ADELANTO CAP 13<strong>

-¡Yo haciendo todo esto por ti, pero a ti ni siquiera te importa ¿verdad?- gritó Alice pareciendo rota de dolor mientras se tambaleaba con el micrófono en mano

Jasper estaba cada vez más pálido

-¡El gran Jasper Whitlock!- siguió hablando la pequeña mientras se le enredaban las palabras- Que puede tener a cualquier chica y además está enamorado de su mejor amiga...- hipó- pero conmigo se da el lujo de tratarme como la mierda.

Me llevé una mano a la boca. Había que bajar a Alice del escenario.

...

...

...

Esme me entregó un objeto que reconocí al instante. Mi celular.

_¡Mierda! _

-Ehmm... Edward se lo debe haber llevado por equivocación- mencioné aquella pobre excusa.

Ella sólo sonrió enigmáticamente

-Estaba entre las sábanas- explicó

_¡Puta madre! Que me cayera un rayo encima por favor._

_..._

_..._

_..._

- Espera, espera, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Edward tenían la mirada de loco.

-Muy simple. Eres mía- dijo como si estuviese proclamando una verdad universal

_No me gusto nada el sonido de eso._

-Oye, ya pusimos las reglas claras- le recordé

-No, tú pusiste las reglas. Yo voy a agregar una más-

-¿Y cuál sería esa?

-Sólo yo puedo tocarte, sólo yo puedo besarte y sólo yo puedo dormir contigo. Absolutamente nadie más- se inclinó otra vez hacia mi- Eres mía, esto es exclusivo de ahora en adelante.

_..._

_..._

_..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que les pareció? Déjenme sus opiniones<strong>_

_**Las quiero y suerte con el último mes!**_

_**Saludos y besos!**_

**_Cata..._**


	19. Chapter 13

**Hola! Lo siento mucho por la demora pero estoy feliz de anunciar que el semestre por fin terminó! Así que siento haberlas hecho esperar. Les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad!**

**Y muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

_Casa del Jefe Swan, Forks_

_07:12 horas._

Me desperté con el sonido de una nariz olisqueando por mi hombro y sonreí como llevaba haciéndolo casi toda una semana. No recordaba haber amanecido nunca tan de buen humor como estos últimos días. De hecho podía considerarse que la mañana era mi momento menos favorito de la jornada, pero cierto personaje de ojos verdes y pelo cobrizo se había encargado de cambiar eso.

Me estiré y abrí los ojos mirando al rededor. Mi cuarto. Desde que habíamos comenzado esta peculiar relación nunca sabía dónde iba a amanecer, si en mi casa o en la suya, de modo que era la primera cosa que chequeaba.

La segunda, Edward en su magnífica desnudez.

Volví la cabeza y me encontré con dos adormilados ojos esmeraldas.

-¿Por qué siempre despiertas primero?- inquirí reprimiendo un bostezo.

Alzó una ceja perezosamente.

-Porque a diferencia tuya, no duermo como un tronco, es como si te quedaras en coma, Bells- pasó una mano por mi estómago mandando un estremecimiento directo a mi columna- Además hay una infinidad de cosas que no se pueden hacer durmiendo.

Era increíble como él me ponía en humor "festivo" con sólo un toque.

-Mmm, eso es verdad- me estiré para ver la hora en el reloj de la mesita de noche- Pero lamento comunicarte que deberías levantarte e ir a tu casa. Esme no tardará mucho en pasar por tu habitación.

Su brazo presionó aún más en mi cuerpo y enterró la cabeza cerca de mi nuca.

-Emmett está cubriéndome las espaldas- acomodó mi cabello para tener mayor acceso a mi cuello y comencé a entrar en estado de hiperventilación- y lo que tengo planeado sólo nos llevará unos minutos.

Estaba por darle la razón cuando golpearon la puerta, seguido de la voz de Charlie.

-Bella, ¿estás despierta?

Me enderecé en la cama y le puse una mano en la boca a Edward.

-¡Un momento, Charlie!- me levanté de un salto y busqué mi pijama, que no había sido usado en todos estos días. Me lo puse rápidamente mientras Cullen agarraba sus cosas. Fue a esconderse al ropero, pero negué frenéticamente con la cabeza y apunté al espacio debajo de la cama.

Puso mala cara.

-¿Estás bromeando?- susurró imperceptiblemente

-Bella ¿qué ocurre?...- preguntó mi padre detrás de la puerta

Con pánico vi que la manilla comenzaba a girar y empujé a Cullen con fuerza detrás de la puerta en el mismo momento en que ésta se abría.

Charlie me observó con sospecha.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Me encogí de hombros, intentando ignorar que Edward estaba desnudo a menos de veinte centímetros de mi padre y con sólo una puerta haciendo de barrera entre ellos. Si lo llegaba a ver no dudaba que Charlie echaría mano a la pistola que llevaba en la cintura.

-Nada... ¿qué ocurre?

-Escuché algo- escaneó el dormitorio con sus ojos oscuros. ¿Por qué justo hoy le daban los aires de padre protector?

-Me estaba despertando- respondí como si nada.

-Ruidos extraños- aclaró

-Me caí y... estaba moviendo algunos libros.

-¿Tan temprano?

-Tengo que estudiar.

Debí haber inventado una excusa mejor, comprendí cuando vi su cara de escepticismo. Charlie miró otra vez a la cama desecha buscando algún indicio de mis mentiras. Resistí el impulso de mirar hacia atrás para asegurarme de que no hubiese alguna prueba incriminatoria. Afortunadamente los ojos de mi padre no descubrieron nada.

-Necesito pedirte algo.

-De acuerdo...-

-Sue viene a cenar hoy.

-¿Necesitas que deje la casa solo para ti para que puedas... ocuparte de tus asuntos en paz?- alcé las cejas varias veces.

Charlie se ruborizó y sacudió la cabeza.

-Soy tu padre, Bella. Merezco respeto.

Sonreí.

-De acuerdo, padre. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Me gustaría que pudieses preparar algo. Sue siempre cocina y no quiero ordenar cualquier comida chatarra a domicilio. Tú cocinas excelente, cariño y...

Levanté una mano.

-Los halagos no son necesarios, Charlie. Lo haré e incluso puedes tomar crédito por ello.

-Gracias, Bella.

-De nada- concedí y comencé a cerrar la puerta, pero él lo impidió colocando una mano sobre ésta- ¿Qué?

Charlie echó otra mirada a mi habitación y tomó aire.

-Cariño... yo sé que no hablamos mucho, pero sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea ¿verdad?

-Ehmm... claro- mi frente se arrugó

-Cualquier cosa que esté ocurriendo contigo puedes confiármela- insistió con los ojos abiertos, como si me estuviese dando una pista de algo ¿Se habría vuelto loco?

-¿De qué hablas?

El sacudió la cabeza.

-Yo... eres una chica saludable, bonita y si estás...- tragó pesadamente- intimando con alguien, bueno, me gustaría que pudiésemos hablar...

_¡Santa Mierda! ¿Por qué a mi padre se le ocurría hablarme de sexo justo hoy... justo ahora? ¿Y en serio había dicho intimando? _

Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Edward sonreía burlonamente y le di un pisotón.

-Charlie... estás imaginando cosas. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

-Pero cariño... puedes hablar conmigo.

La sonrisa de Edward sobrevivió a mi patada, de modo que le estampé la mano en la boca para no ver su expresión de suprema arrogancia.

-Papá... no hay nada de que hablar. ¿Puedo vestirme por favor?

Charlie se dio por vencido.

-De acuerdo pero... ya lo sabes.

-Genial, gracias- cerré y puse el pestillo.

Edward tomó mi mano y la retiró de sus labios, mientras escuchábamos a mi padre bajar las escaleras.

-Eso fue interesante- expresó con los ojos brillando de diversión

-Atrévete a reír y te castraré con pinzas.

Hizo una mueca, para nada afectado con mi amenaza. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Pero saldrías muy perjudicada al hacer eso.

Me reí y le devolví el beso de buena gana.

-Quizás tengas razón- ambos resbalamos hacia el suelo. Con un Edward completamente en pelotas enredado entre mis piernas y con mi sangre calentándose rápidamente, intuí que no llegaríamos a la cama.

Veinte después Edward salía de mi habitación en busca de su auto para ir a cambiarse de ropa a su casa. Me bañé y me vestí en tiempo récord para llegar al instituto un minuto antes de que sonara el timbre para entrar a clases.

Tenía Biología con Jazz a la primera ahora y me senté a su lado. Me observó con ojos entrecerrados.

-Te ves cansada.

-¡Vaya! Gracias, eso es justo lo que quiero oír a primera hora- respondí con ironía.

Frunció los labios.

-Lo siento, ¿no dormiste bien?

Había dormido de maravillas, pero no era eso lo que me estaba preguntando. Lo encaré con una mueca.

-¿En verdad quieres tener esta conversación? ¿Otra vez?- pregunté saltándome las evasivas.

Alzó los ojos.

-Es sólo una pregunta ¿acaso tú y Cullen anoche...?

-Sí- respondí como llevaba haciéndolo toda una semana. Jazz había preguntado lo mismo todas las mañanas y mi respuesta seguía sin cambiar. Por lo menos no había comenzado a despotricar y se limitaba a ignorar a Edward cuando se lo topaba.

-¿Acaso no te aburres?

Lo miré incrédula y el sonrió.

-No respondas, era una pregunta estúpida. Sólo me estoy haciendo a la idea.

Asentí en silencio esperando que fuese el fin de aquel tema de conversación. Estos últimos días estaba sintiendo que Jasper y Edward me estaban tirando en direcciones contrarias.

El día después del incidente en la comisaria, había llegado al Instituto pensando que todo estaba resuelto pero me había equivocado. Aunque no había habido ningún tipo de enfrentamiento, Jazz me había vigilado con ojos de halcón durante toda la jornada y las dos veces que nos encontramos con Edward, si bien se mantuvo en silencio, su mirada decía claramente que lo quería muerto de la forma más dolorosa posible.

Edward por otra parte, apenas le había dirigido una mirada inexpresiva antes de que yo me esfumara lo más rápido posible. Agradecí que Cullen comprendiera que nuestro trato en los dominios educacionales era amistoso pero mínimo, pues las cosas habían quedado claras y los momentos que compartía con el cobrizo eran exclusivamente durante la noche y, por lo general, en posición horizontal.

Él había desafiado aquella regla en dos ocasiones, cuando me encontré con unos brazos que me jalaron rápidamente hacia una armario de limpieza y me encerraban adentro. Durante un segundo escalofriante, mi mente imaginó secuestros y algún tipo de psicópata obsesionado con estudiantes, pero lo había reconocido, lo había golpeado por provocarme un casi infarto y él me había silenciado con su boca sensual. Bueno, no me importaban los sobresaltos si iba a satisfacer mi libido (que estaba en pleno descontrol) de esa manera.

Al recordar eso mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse y respiré hondo para calmarme, intentando pensar en Charlie para desraigar aquellas imágenes no aptas para la gente religiosa o los niños. ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Ni hace una hora que habíamos quedado jadeantes en el piso de mi habitación y yo ya estaba pensando en raptarlo de su clase y llevármelo a cualquier rincón oscuro.

Quizás yo era una pervertida... o estaba verdaderamente obsesionada con el chico. O Quizás era sólo la emoción del comienzo y se me iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

Pero esto que me pasaba no coincidía con mis experiencias previas. Con Jake había sentido más que nada la ilusión típica del amor, del primer amor. Había sido un sentimiento intenso, fuerte, pero en ningún momento me había provocado la explosión química que ocurría con Edward, ni la manera en que la sangre bullía por mis venas o la incapacidad de pensar que me afectaba cuando estaba con él.

Y después de Jake sólo había dormido con un par de chicos que, si bien me proporcionaron un buen rato, no me habían impresionado tanto como para que yo quisiera seguir en contacto con ellos después de una semana o de una noche.

-¿Irás esta noche a la fiesta de Victoria?- preguntó Jazz sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Victoria, una de las porristas zorras que habitaban el instituto, celebraba su cumpleaños con una gran fiesta en su casa. Lo hacía todos los años e invitaba a casi todo el mundo.

-Claro. No me perdería esa cantidad de alcohol gratis- además había que admitir que ella hacía buenas fiestas- ¿Pasarás a buscarme?

Siempre íbamos a estos acontecimientos montados en su moto. Jazz alzó una ceja.

-Pensé que llegarías ocupando el asiento del acompañante en cierto Volvo.

Hice una mueca. Mi amigo no entendía que mi relación con Cullen era puertas adentro.

-Pues pensaste mal, pero ¡oye! si no quieres iré en el trasto- él reprimió una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, pasaré por ti a las nueve. Por cierto, te estuve llamando ¿por qué no contestas el teléfono?

-No puedo encontrarlo por ninguna parte. Pero ya me conoces, seguro está en algún rincón de mi casa- _o en la de Edward..._ me encogí de hombros- ya aparecerá.

De pronto, recordé algo y sonreí.

-¿Y cómo estuvo tu cita con Alice ayer?

El cuello de mi amigo giró rápidamente en mi dirección y me miró con el ceño fruncido. Acentué mi sonrisa, Edward me lo había informado anoche

-¿No pensarás que no me iba a enterar, verdad? ¿Que pasó con nuestra pequeña charla sobre la honestidad?

Entornó sus ojos azules.

-No estaba mintiendo...

-Ocultando.

-Tampoco, sólo que últimamente has estado ocupada con "ciertas" actividades y no quise molestarte con un asunto trivial como mi vida.

Hice una mueca y agité un dedo frente a su rostro. La clase comenzó de modo que bajé el volumen de mi voz.

-No cambies de tema y ni siquiera intentes hacerme sentir culpable. Hemos pasado todas las tardes juntos y ni siquiera escuché la palabra Alice.

-Quizás no me escuchaste porque estabas pensando en el apéndice de Cull...

Lo golpeé en la pierna ganándome una mirada reprobatoria del profesor de Biología, que estaba pasando la lista.

-Lo digo en serio, Jazz.

Soltó un suspiro, exasperado.

-Estuvo bien.

Alcé una ceja.

-Jazz...¿me vas a hacer suplicar por información? ¿La invitaste tú a salir o ella te invitó a ti?

-Yo

-¿Y?- insistí

-Y nada... no creo que lo haga otra vez.

- Creo que ya te escuché decir eso antes.

-Bella- suspiró- déjalo. No quiero hablar de eso.

-Whitlock- la voz de Banner nos interrumpió- ¿Le importaría decirme que es lo que estoy mostrando en las diapositivas? Discúlpeme por interrumpir su conversación- agregó con sorna. las cabezas se giraron en nuestra dirección y se oyeron risitas tontas.

Jazz sonrió tranquilamente y le echó un vistazo a la imagen proyectada.

-Una célula animal en mitosis, específicamente en estado de anafase- respondió en tono profesional.

El profesor entrecerró los ojos y disimulé una sonrisa. Era un viejo idiota.

-¿Por qué no quieres hablar de tu cita?- proseguí cuando Banner continuó con el parloteo- ¿Qué hiciste?

-No hice nada. Ese es problema.

Pensé por unos segundos.

-No entiendo.

-Bella...

-Jazz..

-Déjalo

-¿Quién está siendo mal amigo ahora?- lo pinché. Era un golpe bajo, lo sabía. Pero ¿de qué otra manera iba a conseguir que hablara?

El apretó los labios con los ojos chispeantes, como tragándose un par de coloridos insultos que seguro se dirigían hacia mi persona. Luego miró alrededor y me habló en voz muy baja.

-Ella quería... ya sabes.

-¿Quería qué?- mi curiosidad creció al ver su cara compungida.

-Ya sabes, ir a mi casa, la suya o a... un motel- terminó por susurrar- No me lo dijo expresamente pero era obvio lo que quería.

-Oh- hice un esfuerzo para retener la carcajada en mi garganta- Lo siento tanto por ti- dije irónicamente ante su rostro angustiado- ¿Desde cuando eso es un problema?

-Le dije que no.

-¿Le dijiste que no?- repetí incrédula

-Bueno, inventé un par de excusas para irme temprano a casa.

-¿Y por qué demonios harías algo así?

-¡Oye!-reclamó- No soy ningún _gigoló_ o prostituto a disposición de cualquiera.

Giré los ojos.

-Todos los hombres lo son. No discutas- dije cuando abrió la boca- ¿Por qué no quisiste pasar una tarde sudorosa con Alice?

Me observó dividido entre la sorpresa y la diversión

-Eres una pervertida, Swan.

-Lo soy- admití- Contesta la pregunta.

Jazz tamborileó los dedos como siempre que estaba nervioso

-Por que ella es...- movió sus manos como dándome a entender algo obvio sin palabras. Lo mismo hubiese dado que me hablara en japonés.

-¿Es...?

-¡Joder, Bella! Tus actividades nocturnas te están volviendo más tonta.

Otro golpe en la pierna.

-Insúltame de nuevo y Hayley será mía por todo un mes- amenacé- ¿Alice es...?

Se acercó y susurró.

-Virgen.

Procesé la palabra por unos segundos y lo miré con desconfianza.

-¿Y tú sabes esto porque...?

-Sólo lo sé.

-Claro...¿acaso ahora reconoces las vírgenes por olfato o algo? Ella se fue al bosque con ese chico, ya sabes... Patrick o Paul...

-Peter- corrigió-No pasó nada, ella me lo dijo.

-Okey... y aunque tengas razón ¿cuál es el problema?

-¿Y lo preguntas? Se supone que para ustedes es importante "el primer chico". Y yo no quiero asumir una responsabilidad con ella después de... ya sabes. No quiero ser esa primera experiencia para ella, Bella. Tú deberías entenderlo mejor que nadie.

-¿Crees que me arrepiento porque Jake se fue a la mañana siguiente?- inquirí- De lo único que me arrpiento es de no haberle pateado las bolas mas fuerte cuando regresó, no de lo que pasó hace un par de años. Y no estamos hablando de mí, sino de ti y de que estás mintiendo.

-No...

-Si, Jazz. No es que no quieras asumir esa responsabilidad, es que te da miedo. Si fuera cualquier otra chica te la habrías llevado a un motel o a tu habitación sin pensarlo y hoy estarías con un gran sonrisa estampando tu cara. Pero no puedes hacer eso con Alice porque ella te importa, y te preocupa hacerle daño.

Rodó los ojos.

-Sabes que tengo razón. Además ¿por qué hablas como un caballero andante o algo? Alice no es ninguna descerebrada, si ella quiere hacerlo contigo entonces deja las reglas claras. ¿Tú quieres, verdad?

-Claro- se encogió de hombros- No soy estúpido, ella está bastante bien.

-Entonces hazlo.

-¿No deberías decirme que espere a que esté enamorado o alguna cursilería así?

Sonreí porque tenía la sensación de que eso era exactamente lo que le estaba pasando a él. Pero también sabía que si le decía aquella barbaridad saldría corriendo despavorido hacia alguna cuidad remota de Canadá. Jazz sólo estaba fuera de su elemento y necesitaba un poco de orientación.

-Claro que no.

-¡Swan!-ladró otra vez Banner- ¡Deje de hablar y venga a a escribir todas las etapas del ciclo celular ¡A la pizarra! ¡Ahora!- exclamó.

Me levanté soltando un suspiro. Jazz me sonrió burlonamente y le pegué en la coronilla camino al pizarrón.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con normalidad y no volvimos a hablar sobre el tema. Pero noté que mi mejor amigo se hallaba más pensativo que de costumbre. Mientras estuviese tomando las decisiones correctas, todo estaría bien. Las clases pasaron con muchos alumnos comentando sobre la fiesta de la noche. Era un gran evento porque casi todos acudían.

Al terminar la jornada me dirigí hacia mi casillero para deshacerme de los libros que no me llevaría a casa, sabía que nunca los leería. Los estaba guardando cuando un olor conocido se filtró en mi nariz.

Miré hacia el lado y mi estómago se retorció. Edward seguro se había acercado en modo sigilo porque no lo había escuchado venir. Estos días tenía una habilidad especial para aparecer de la nada o también podía ser que yo anduviese excepcionalmente distraída.

-Hola- saludó con una sonrisa que le devolví en el ato. Se veía demasiado guapo para que mis hormonas pudiesen soportarlo.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?- pregunté mientras seguía trasladando los libros.

-¿Irás donde Victoria esta noche?

-Esa es una pregunta común este día... y sí. ¿Tú?

-Claro- se acercó un paso aunque sin invadir mi metro cuadrado- Estaba pensando que podría pasar a buscarte y nos podríamos perder un rato en el bosque antes de llegar a la dichosa fiesta. ¿Qué dices?-

Mi temperatura corporal empezó a aumentar. No lo habíamos hecho en un bosque, ni en un auto. Aunque no me apetecía demasiado incursionar en el Volvo, por que esos asientos tenían muchas historias que contar que no eran de mi agrado.

-Por tentador que eso suene, ya le dije a Jazz que pasara por mi.- lo vi entrecerrar los ojos- Tengo que llegar en una moto, ya sabes, para mantener mi estatus social- bromeé para quitarle el hierro al asunto.

-Creo que tu estatus ascendería un par de escalones si llegaras conmigo.

Me reí y cerré el casillero.

-No lo creo.- retrocedí un par de pasos- Siempre podemos perdernos después de la fiesta. Ahora tengo que ir al supermercado ¡Te veo en la noche, Cullen!

-¿Llevarás un vestido?

Me volví. Vicky siempre exigía cierto nivel de formalidad en su fiesta de modo que era una de las pocas ocasiones en el año en las que yo me ponía un vestido. Me parecía un suicidio usar ropa tan desabrigada en Forks, por supuesto exhibicionistas como Jessica o Lauren deberían haber muerto por congelamiento hace años.

-Plan comando(*)- contesté y le guiñé un ojo. Apenas registré el destello en sus ojos al volverme y salir al estacionamiento rápidamente. Un minuto mas allí y la nos habríamos arrancado la ropa en pleno pasillo.

Diez minutos después me hallaba comprando los alimentos necesarios para la cena romántica de Charlie y Sue. Estaba en el dilema de elegir carne o pollo cuando levanté la vista y vi a Esme acercándose a mi mientras llevaba un carro.

-¡Hola, cariño!- saludó con su sonrisa maternal.

-Hola Esme- correspondí a su abrazo algo incómoda al pensar que había pasado algunas noche en su casa sin que ella tuviese la menor idea.

-¿Cómo estás, Bella?- sus ojos verdes idénticos a los de Edward me estudiaron con atención.

-Bien gracias. ¿Cuándo irán a visitar a Charlie?

Carlisle y su esposa aparecían en la casa algunas veces para cenar con nosotros, una costumbre que adquirieron cuando Reneé se marchó. Era una muestra de apoyo para mi padre y también para mi. Por supuesto, Edward jamás se incluía. También sabía que mi madre todavía permanecía en contacto con Esme, pero esta última no me hablaba de sus conversaciones, cosa que agradecía.

-Creo que en un par de semanas. Ya es tiempo que nos presente a su nueva conquista.

-¿No saben quién es?- pregunté incrédula. Había supuesto que mi padre ya le había comunicado a sus amigos sobre Sue.

-Dijo que te lo diría a ti primero y cómo cenaremos pronto es obvio que ya te lo dijo.

-Bueno, no les voy a arruinar la sorpresa. Pero creo que se van a alegrar por Charlie.

-Ya tengo mis sospechas-rió- Me alegro por ti cariño, que seas tan generosa con tu padre- me ruboricé algo incómoda- Y también me alegra que tu y Edward estén solucionando sus diferencias.

Creo que la sangre de todo mi cuerpo fluyó a mis mejillas.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté haciéndome la desentendida.

-Se están haciendo amigos otra vez- afirmó con seguridad- No sabes cuan feliz me hace la noticia.

-Ehmm... bueno, yo no lo diría así- ¿qué podía decir? Ella me había pillado con la guardia completamente baja.

-Pero están pasando más tiempo juntos- dijo otra vez sin duda alguna en su voz.

-Ehmm...- mascullé mientras ella revolvió en su bolso.

Esme me entregó un objeto que reconocí al instante. Mi celular.

_¡Mierda!_

-Ehmm... Edward se lo debe haber llevado por equivocación- mencioné aquella pobre excusa.

Ella sólo sonrió enigmáticamente

-Estaba entre las sábanas- explicó

_¡Puta madre! Que me cayera un rayo encima por favor._

Intenté sonreír pero creo que sólo logre formar una mueca en mi rostro. De pronto entendí la venguenza que Charlie había sentido cuando lo encontré con Sue en lo alto de las escaleras.

-Yo... no sé cómo...

Esme sacudió la mano para interrumpirme, totalmente divertida ante mi evidente bochorno.

-Se lo iba a entregar a Edward para que te lo devolviera pero como te encontré antes- explicó- Bella, de verdad estoy contenta de que ustedes estén hablando otra vez.

_Hablando, ¡claro! Si ella supiera. _Aunque tenía la impresión de que Esme lo sabía todo.

-Él se ve mejor, más... feliz- continuó.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No creo que yo sea la responsable de eso- sólo me adjudicaba unas noches de diversión, aunque no pensaba decírselo.

Ella asintió pero pude ver que seguía en sus trece. Me pregunté qué andaría rondándole exactamente por la cabeza y como había sacado las aquellas conclusiones tan rápidamente. Huí lo más rápido que pude antes de que la conversación se volviera más incómoda y partí hacia mi hogar.

Pasé la tarde entre los deberes, la cocina y arreglando la casa para el encuentro romántico. No tenía sentido preparar una gran cena si el lugar no estaba a la altura. Cuando decidí que todo estaba presentable fui a darme una ducha y luego me arreglé para salir.

Hace algunos días había ido con Rosalie de compras y la rubia me había obligado casi a golpes a llevarme un vestido. No es que yo no admirase la moda, pero jamás me armaba problemas para llenar mi ropero. Si me gustaba y me quedaba bien, listo. No compraba revistas ni imitaba a nadie. Pero Rosalie había colocado toneladas de ropa en mis manos para probarme y decidió que aquel vestido era perfecto para mí.

Al verme al espejo no pude menos que darle la razón y admiré el ojo innato que tenía para este tipo de cosas. Yo jamás me habría fijado en esta prenda. Era un vestido sencillo tipo strapless. La parte superior era de color blanco y desde la cintura hacia abajo era de color negro con un cinturón también negro entallando mi figura. Llegaba un poco por encima de mis rodillas y se aglobaba ligeramente hacia el final haciendo lucir mi cintura aún mas estrecha. Como hacía frío me puse medias negras para proteger mis piernas y unos zapatos bajos, también negros con detalles plateados.

Solté el cabello sobre mis hombros, dejando que se formaran ondas en las puntas y me maquillé. Estaba terminando cuando sentí los familiares pasos de Jazz por la escalera. Era increíble como la gente se paseaba por los dominios de Charlie sin siquiera tocar la puerta. Supuse que tenía que agradecer que, por lo menos no me diese un susto al aparecer de golpe en mi ventana.

La puerta se abrió y vi que él también se había arreglado. Llevaba unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca con una chaqueta negra encima. Se veía bastante apetecible, pero ¿cuándo no?

-Me tardé un poco porque...- su voz se perdió mientras fijaba la mirada en mi atuendo.-Wow.

Sonreí.

-Gracias, aunque creo que el mérito se lo lleva tu prima- guardé los implementos de belleza.

El seguía con la mano en la manilla.

-En serio, te ves... muy bien.

Hice una mueca.

-Jazz, ya me viste desnuda, no son necesarios los halagos- me puse la chaqueta mientras él se reía- ¿Vamos?

-Vamos.

Le dejé una nota a Charlie y luego nos subimos a la motocicleta. Cruzamos el pueblo y nos dirigimos hacia la periferia, cruzando un solitario camino pavimentado por algunos minutos para luego llegar a la casa de Victoria. Era un construcción moderna de dos plantas color amarillo y estaba completamente iluminada para la ocasión. Guirnaldas colgaban por el jardín delantero donde había mucha gente paseándose con vasos en la mano y el humo de los cigarrillos formando espirales en la noche.

Nos adentramos mientras reconocíamos los rostros. Prácticamente todo el alumnado estaba allí. Habían mesas repletas de comida y alcohol y un gran mesón al final donde los recién llegados dejaban sus regalos para la festejada.

-Jamás le he regalado nada, en los... ¿tres o cuatro años que lleva haciendo estas fiestas?- comenté.

-Cuatro- respondió mi amigo- Tampoco yo. ¿Recuerdas cuando le regalamos a Lauren aquellas pastillas para el mal aliento y las abrió frente a todo el mundo?

Me reí, ése había sido un gran momento.

De pronto divisé una mancha roja que me pareció ser Alice y dirigí mis pasos disimuladamente hacia el lugar. Cuando nos separaban pocos pasos Jasper notó su presencia y se tensó a mi lado.

-¡Hola, chicos!- saludó ella. Tenía puesto un vestido rojo que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y que, sorprendentemente no la hacía ver como una cualquiera. También traía unos tacones mortales que la hacían ver más alta. Al observarla de cerca pude ver que el alcohol ya la había afectado, tenía los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas sonrosadas, además parecía no poder enfocar con claridad.- Te ves genial Bella. Tú también, Jasper.

Dejé que Jazz se encargara se devolverle el cumplido y rápidamente me esfumé de su lado. No tenía nada que hacer allí.

Me dirigí hacia una mesa para poder tomar algo y empezar a divertirme. Miré al alrededor y me di cuenta de que, al igual que Alice mis compañeros ya habían comenzado con la diversión, andaban tambaleantes por el patio y se mostraban cada vez más cariñosos los unos con los otros. Me pregunté cuando nos habíamos convertido todos en unos alcohólicos... probablemente al alcanzar la desastrosa pubertad.

Me giré en busca de comida, no tenía ningún sentido caer desmayada por no tener nada en el estómago, y me topé con un sonriente Jacob.

-¿Qué haces aquí?. pregunté algo violenta. Jake también parecía mas arreglado de lo habitual.

-También me alegro de verte- contestó sarcástico.

-Pues yo no. La última vez que te vi me avergonzaste delante de medio pueblo.

Tuvo el descaro de sonreír aún más.

-No seas rencorosa, Bella. Sólo me estaba defendiendo.

-Y gritando acerca de mis asuntos personales- agregué.

-Bien, lo siento. Sólo me pilló con la guardia baja, no lo volveré a hacer ¿de acuerdo?

Entrecerré lo ojos.

-Lo prometo- alzó sus manos en gesto inocente y puse los ojos en blanco.

-Lo que tú digas- me estiré para agarrar algunos alimentos- Pero en serio ¿Qué haces aquí?

-La chica de cumpleaños nos invitó- apuntó y seguí la dirección de su mano. A algunos metros había varios chicos que venían claramente de la reserva. Reconocí a Quil, Embry y a Seth.-¿Trajiste a Seth? Sólo tiene quince años.

Alzó las cejas como recordándome lo que nosotros hacíamos a esa edad y tuve que reconocer que tenía razón.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿de dónde conocen a Victoria?

-¿Victoria es la de la fiesta?- preguntó

Asentí

-No la conocemos, pero pegó unos afiches en el instituto en la Push. No pensábamos en venir pero Embry insistió.

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que quiere ver a Leah.

MI ceño de frunció.

-¿No la ve todos los días en el instituto?

-Me refiero aparte de las clases. Además ella está actuando algo extraña. Embry tenía la esperanza de que acudiera contigo aquí.

De hecho, se lo había planteado. Pero Leah se estaba preparando mentalmente para comunicarle su estado a Sue, a Sam y además se estaba cuidando. Se iba a dormir temprano y evitaba pasar demasiado frío. Pasar una noche entre amigos borrachos, congelándose el trasero y respirando humo de cigarrillo no le iba a hacer nada bien ni a ella ni al pequeño que alojaba en su estómago.

-¿A Embry le gusta Leah?

-¿No lo sabías?- preguntó de vuelta

-Sólo que habían salido un par de veces. Imagino que quedó impresionado.

Se rió -Más que eso.

La noticia de verdad me alegró y deseé que Leah superara esa maldita obsesión que tenía con Sam y pudiese notar a chicos buenos como Embry.

-¿Vamos a bailar?- preguntó Jacob y me ofreció una gran mano morena.

Tomé de mi vaso mientras lo observaba.

-No lo creo.

-Vamos, es un insulto no sacarte a bailar con el vestido que traes.

Me reí y de pronto sentí unos ojos clavados en mi persona. Observé alrededor esperando ver a Cullen en alguna parte pero no había rastro de él por ningún lado. Sacudí la cabeza pensando que me estaba volviendo loca.

-¿Qué pasa?

Levanté los ojos y vi a Jake mirándome extrañado.

-Nada.

-Entonces ¿vamos?

-Jake...

-Demuéstrame que no estás enojada conmigo

-Estoy algo molesta todavía.-discutí

-Entonces demuéstrame que eres mejor persona que yo- sonrió con esa sonrisa que podía hacer salir el sol. Sabía que me encantaba verlo así y me encontré a mi misma devolviéndole el gesto.

-De acuerdo-

Jake no se lucía mucho como bailarín pero me hacía reír y tampoco es que yo deslumbrara a la gente con mis movimientos. Me sentía cómoda con él y me concentré sólo en pasarlo bien y disfrutar, la música era buena y Ángela y Ben se nos unieron a un lado. Bailamos, tomamos y nos reímos como locos. Sentí un par de veces la sensación de ser observada, pero no noté a nadie mirándome.

Varias canciones y bastante alcohol después, Jake pasó los brazos por mi cintura de modo que me pareció posesivo y me pegó a su musculoso cuerpo. Pestañeé con incredulidad y coloqué ambas manos sobre su pecho para separarme.

-Jake...

-¿Qué?- preguntó aún con las manos en mis costados. Se las tomé y lo solté de mi cuerpo- Estamos bailando. ¿No puedo abrazarte?

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Tengo que ir al baño- me di vuelta y me encaminé hacia la casa.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a la escalera, una mano tomó mi brazo y me hizo trastabillar un poco. Me giré para ver a Edward observándome con su perfecta expresión inescrutable, aunque sus ojos si estaban algo entornados. Como siempre mi corazón bombeó más rápido y un rápido escaneo de su atuendo hizo que se me secara la boca. Con una camisa y pantalones oscuros se veía guapo, peligroso y totalmente adictivo.

-Hola- saludé.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó con voz suave. Estaba completamente sobrio a diferencia de mi.

-Ehmm... ¿caminando hacia el baño?

-Me refiero a Black.

Me solté de su agarre.

-Es obvio, estábamos bailando.

-Lo noté- dijo con un levísimo toque de acusación en la voz.

Bufé exasperada

- ¡Oye! Si vas a actuar como cavernícola otra vez...

-No- interrumpió otra vez en voz baja. Podía ver que se estaba conteniendo, tenía la bestia bajo control y me sorprendí de aquel cambio, porque la costumbre decía que era un energúmeno cuando se enojaba. Y estaba claramente enojado pero se estaba controlando.- Sólo respóndeme una cosa ¿estás durmiendo con él?

La pregunta me sentó tan bien como una patada en el estómago.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás durmiendo también con él?- repitió como si me estuviese interrogando sobre mi color favorito.

Solté una amarga carcajada. No quería admitirlo pero su pregunta me dolía.

-¿Sabes qué? Sí, lo hago. Cada noche después de que lo hacemos, espero a que te quedes dormido, luego voy a la casa de Jake, regreso unas horas mas tarde y vuelvo a meterme en tu cama. ¿Eso es lo que querías escuchar?

Apretó la mandíbula

-Bella..

-¿Crees que soy una maldita zorra? Bueno, pues lamento informarte que no, Edward. No duermo con él. Pero si lo hiciera no sería tu problema.

-Lo sería.

-No- espeté- me cansé de tus arranques de...

-No, yo me cansé- interrumpió con firmeza- Y quiero que de ahora en adelante te quede una sola cosa clara. Y si no lo entiendes puedes dar por finalizado esto.

Se acercó un paso de forma intimidante y yo retrocedí y puse las manos al frente para frenar su avance.

-Espera, espera, ¿De qué estás hablando?

Edward ahora tenía la mirada de loco.

-Muy simple. Eres mía- dijo como si estuviese proclamando una verdad universal

No me gusto nada el sonido de eso.

-Oye, ya pusimos las reglas claras- le recordé

-No, tú pusiste las reglas. Yo voy a agregar una más-

-¿Y cuál sería esa?- pregunté alzando las cejas.

-Sólo yo puedo tocarte, sólo yo puedo besarte y sólo yo puedo dormir contigo. Absolutamente nadie más- se inclinó otra vez hacia mi- Eres mía, esto es exclusivo de ahora en adelante.

Abrí la boca totalmente sorprendida por sus palabras. Por un momento quise sentirme bien por su demostración de masculina posesión, pero no pude porque tenía la sensación de que era una cosa de ego más que de sentimientos. Si no hubiese un Jacob o incluso un Jasper creo que jamás me hubiese hecho tal escena.

-¿Por qué demonios haces esto Edward? ¿Necesitas marcar tu territorio o algo?- pregunté cada vez más enojada- ¿Demostrarle a Jake que ganaste? ¿O a Jazz? Siempre ha habido una estúpida competencia entre ustedes y...

-Esto no tiene que ver con nadie más.

-Yo creo que sí, porque me tratas como si fuera un maldito objeto.

-No, Bella. Es un tema de confianza, yo necesito saber que tú...

-¿Confianza?- repetí mientras me latía la cabeza por lo molesta que me encontraba- ¿Qué tiene que ver la confianza con nosotros dos?

Me observó serio, muy serio.

-Tiene todo que ver.

-No, Edward. Porque yo no confío en ti, así de simple. Así que no vengas a pedirme a mi que te rinda cuenta de mis actos. Dijimos que era sólo diversión.

Se quedó e silencio alternando la mirada entre mis ojos, como si se estuviese convenciendo de mis palabras. Tenía el ceño fruncido y un rictus duro se dibujó en su boca.

-¿No confías en mi?

La respuesta salió antes de que pudiese retenerla.

-Nunca me has dado motivo para hacerlo.

Mis palabras lo sorprendieron... y lo hirieron. Lo noté en su expresión tan pronto como el asimiló lo que acababa decir. No se esperaba una respuesta semejante y de pronto me sentí mal. Me estaba dejando llevar por la rabia. No era que le estuviese mintiendo, pero debí habérselo dicho de otra forma.

Cerré los ojos y solté un suspiro.

-Escucha, no quise...

-Está bien- abrí los ojos para ver el esfuerzo que hacía para volver a su expresión hermética- Ya me quedó claro.

-Edward...

Pero ya se había dado la vuelta y caminó hasta perderse en la multitud.

_¡Mierda!_ Quise seguirlo pero no tenía idea de qué podía decirle para remediar la situación. Me senté en un escalón, mis ganas de ir al baño completamente olvidadas, y apoyé la cabeza en una mano intentando entender cómo demonios nos las arreglábamos para pelear tanto. Viéndolo en perspectiva, dos gusanos podían comunicarse mejor que nosotros.

Encendí un cigarrillo mientras me frotaba los brazos para luchar contra el frío. Mi chaqueta había quedado e alguna silla al sacármela para bailar. Miré hacia la pista y no pude ver a ninguno de mis amigos en las cercanías.

Solté el humo y rememoré las palabras de Cullen. La verdad era que no podría haber manejado la conversación de peor manera. ¿Por qué siempre terminábamos discutiendo? Parecía que no existía un término medio entre nosotros, pasábamos con increíble rapidez de un extremo a otro.

Era tal como me dijo cuando estaba encerrada en un armario de limpieza. _Intenso_. Y eso nos hacía actuar a los dos como idiotas, él ya lo había reconocido y yo tenía que empezar a asumir que no era la persona mas sensata cuando estaba a su lado.

Sentí un olor fuerte a cerveza cuando una mole se sentó a mi lado. Ladeé la cabeza para ve a Emmett mojado.

-¿Te caíste en una bañera lleva de cerveza?- pregunté y le ofrecí un cigarrillo.

Lo tomó y sonrió.

-No, una rubia explosiva me tiró una cubeta para darme una lección.

-¿Rosalie?

Asintió.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-La invité a salir- respondió con sencillez

-Mmm... corrígeme si me equivoco pero ¿no te arruinó el coche la primera vez que le pediste una cita?

-Sí, pero también la llamé _Barbie. _Tenía derecho a una pequeña represalia.

Me reí

-De acuerdo ¿y no estabas intentando que saliera contigo aquella vez que te agredió y te arrastró a la cárcel?

Sólo una risotada escandalosa.

-Sí, también.

-Así que asumiendo que no eres masoquista o algo extraño ¿por qué sigues lanzando tu trasero a los leones?

Me observó divertido.

-¿Acaso no la has visto? Desde que llegó, ella es la protagonista de todos mis sueños eróticos.

Hice una mueca.

-¡Ugh! No necesitaba saber eso.

-Un día me va a decir que si, ya verás- fijó sus ojos en mi cara y su sonrisa se apagó un poco- ¿Estás bien, chica?

-Sí, bien.

Asintió y luego miró hacia las guirnaldas que iluminaban el patio por unos minutos.

-Edward es un gran amigo ¿sabes?- soltó de la nada

-Que bien- murmuré. Como siempre mis pensamientos parecían estar grabados en mi frente.

-Un gran tipo- continuó ignorando mi sarcasmo- Pero estoy seguro de que, a pesar de las apariencias, él no coincide conmigo y como todo el mundo, supongo que intenta encontrar alguna confirmación de mis palabras, en algún lugar o quizás en alguna persona - volvió a mirarme, su tono transmitía el aprecio que sentía por su mejor amigo- Y creo que ahora necesita y se merece, una persona que le ayude a sacar lo mejor de si mismo, si es que esa persona está dispuesta a apostar por él.

-Yo...

Se levantó y me sonrió

-Sólo decía. Ahora tengo que ver a qué idiota le puedo robar la camisa, porque apesto.

Me echó una última mirada, dándome a entender que conocía y comprendía la situación, probablemente mejor que yo, o que Edward. Me serví otro trago intentando encontrar algo de la sabiduría de Emmet en un vaso de vodka y sintiéndome aún peor.

-¿Me sirves uno de esos?- Alice se acercó tambaleándose totalmente ebria. Le tomé el brazo antes de que estampara contra el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?

Se soltó algo bruscamente de mi agarre dejándome sorprendida. Tenía el maquillaje corrido como si se hubiese restregado el rostro con furia.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté

-¡Oh! Nada, sólo que esperaba encontrarte con tu mejor amigo- su tono era extrañamente irónico.

-La última vez que lo vi estaba contigo.

-Dijo que te iría a buscar- dio un paso hacia atrás que casi la hizo caer encima de una pareja que intercambiaba saliva obscenamente- Él siempre te va a buscar.

-Alice... ¿qué te sucede?

Pero ella enfocó o mejor dicho intentó enfocar algo detrás de mí y su expresión se ensombreció aún mas. Me di vuelta para ver salir a Jazz de la oscuridad con la camisa mal abotonada y el pelo revuelto. Segundos después lo siguió una morena que reconocí de mi clase de Cálculo. Amanda no se qué.

Entendiendo el disgusto de Alice me di vuelta pero ella estaba subiendo el pequeño escalón que conducía al escenario y acto seguido tomó el micrófono y lo encendió. Un pitido molesto nos hizo llevarnos la mano a los oídos y luego fue reemplazado por la voz de Alice.

-¡Hola!- gritó

El público soltó risitas ante su evidente estado. Miré hacia Jazz que a su vez la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Amanda no se qué ya no se veía por los alrededores.

-Soy Alice...- soltó una risa mitad hipo - sólo quería dedicarle una canción a alguien. Se llama Vete-a-la-mierda-imbécil-y-espero-que-te-corten-las-pelotas-con-un-cuchillo-mal-afilado.- pronunció fuerte y claro- ¡Ah! y va para Jasper Whitlock.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y giraron los cuellos en busca del rubio. Si la situación no hubiese incluido a mi mejor amigo y a una Alice que parecía destrozada me hubiese reído. Eché una mirada a Jazz que de pronto se puso blanco.

-Para lo que no sepan Whitlock y yo hemos salido un par de veces- soltó otra risa que horrorosamente empezó a sonar como sollozo- ¡Así que no estaba lista para verlo manoseándose con otra en el baño! ¡Y como si eso fuera poco acaba de salir de los matorrales con otra zorra más! Jajaja ¿Una gran noche para mí, verdad?

-¡Joder!- escuché a mi espalda, mientras la multitud murmuraba mirando a Alice, algunos con lástima, otros en silencio y los demás que se reían. Me volví y vi a Rosalie tapándose la boca con una mano.

-La voy a bajar de ahí- dije. Ella asintió y comenzó a seguirme, pero Alice siguió hablando.

-¡Así que decidí subir aquí y completar mi humillación!- apresuré mis piernas porque ella se veía al borde el llanto.-¿Eso es lo que querías, verdad Jasper?

Alcé una mano y le indiqué que bajara. Ella sacudió la cabeza y se alejó de nosotras mirando fijamente a Jazz.

-¡Yo haciendo todo esto por ti, pero a ti ni siquiera te importa ¿verdad?- gritó Alice pareciendo rota de dolor mientras se tambaleaba con el micrófono en mano.

Jasper estaba cada vez más pálido

-¡El gran Jasper Whitlock!- siguió hablando la pequeña mientras se le enredaban las palabras- Que puede tener a cualquier chica y además está enamorado de su mejor amiga...- hipó- pero conmigo se da el lujo de tratarme como la mierda.

Me llevé una mano a la boca. Había que bajar a Alice del escenario.

-¡Alice!- llamé

Ella entornó los ojos en mi dirección.

-¡Ah! Aquí está la mejor amiga... sabías que él me gustaba y dijiste que me ayudarías ¿por qué entonces tuviste que dormir con él?- preguntó mirándome directo a los ojos.

Me quedé completamente congelada en el lugar y por segunda vez en el día sentí que me daban una patada en los intestinos. Rosalie pasó a mi lado raudamente, mientras las murmuraciones continuaban, y consiguió quitarle el micrófono a Alice. Emmett también subió para ayudar y se dirigió a todo el mundo con su vozarrón.

-¡Se acabó el show, chicos! ¡Vuelvan al baile!

La música llenó de nuevo el ambiente y me giré justo para ver a Jasper caminar hacia la salida con una expresión amarga en su cara. Tragué saliva con dificultad, de pronto estaba completamente sobria. Me acerqué a Rosalie que estaba asistiendo a Alice mientras ésta última vomitaba en el pasto.

Me miró algo turbada.

-Estoy segura de que no quiso decir...

Levanté una mano.

-Claro que quiso. Estuve esperando que explotara, por fin lo hizo- era lógico, no la culpaba en absoluto, pero no podía evitar sentirme miserable.

Alice se enderezó y habló entrecortadamente.

-¿Qué hay de... malo en expresar.. lo que... siento? Así deberían funcionar... las cosas. Yo sé que... le gusto, Rose. ¿Por qué... simplemente no... lo dice?

Emmett la ayudó a levantarse y con Rose la entraron a la casa. Ambos me dirigieron miradas de disculpa, que apenas noté. Las palabras de Alice flotaron en mi cerebro, repitiéndose una y otra vez.

_...Es obvio que le gusto, ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dice?..._

_...Y creo que ahora necesita y se merece, una persona que le ayude a sacar lo mejor de si mismo, si es que esa persona está dispuesta a apostar por él..._

Visto de un modo lógico, la situación era tan simple como eso. Y supe lo que tenía que hacer. Corrí hacia el estacionamiento pero Hayley no se encontraba ahí. Estaba claro que Jazz se había marchado del lugar, seguramente con un humor terrible.

Suspiré y me volví en busca de una cara familiar que pudiera ayudarme... y finalmente la encontré.

-Jake, tienes que hacerme un favor.

...

...

...

Media hora mas tarde Jacob detuvo su auto en las cercanías de la casa, suficientemente lejos para que no despertara a nadie. El Volvo estaba allí, así que él estaba en casa. Tal como sospechaba.

-Gracias, Jake.

El asintió. Ya se había disculpado por pegarse a mi como un pulpo al bailar- De nada. ¿No me vas a explicar que vas a hacer?

-Supongo que estoy apunto de hacer el ridículo, pero no importa. Vete a dormir, estaré bien.

Me sonrió mientras me bajaba del auto y me echaba la mochila al hombro. Echó marcha atrás y las luces de su carro se perdieron al cabo de unos minutos. Rodeé la casa buscando en la enredadera aquel sitio que me permitiría escalar hasta la ventana del segundo piso. Lo había hecho antes con trece años, de modo que seguro lo lograría ahora. Además, para mi suerte la enredadera estaba muy tupida, por lo que había mas puntos de apoyo.

Mientras subía se me ocurrió pensar que debería haberme cambiado de ropa. El vestido no servía para mis propósitos de alpinista. Con esfuerzo llegué al pequeño balcón fuera de su ventana y mi corazón empezó a latir de prisa.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas pero se colaba luz hacia afuera de modo que no estaba durmiendo. Tomé aire y golpeé el vidrio suavemente.

_¿Cómo era que cuando los hombres escalaban hasta una ventana se consideraba romántico, pero si lo hacía una mujer era totalmente patético? _

Porque de pronto se me hacía que yo era muy patética estando allí, golpeando su ventana en plena madrugada.

La cortina se corrió y Edward miró hacia afuera con expresión rígida. Pero me enfocó y la sorpresa dominó sus facciones. Reprimí el impulso de huir.

El llevó la mano hacia la pared, seguramente desconectando la alarma y luego abrió el ventanal.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con voz dura.

-¿Puedo pasar?

No se movió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- otra vez reprimí las ganas de lanzarme hacia abajo.

-Necesito... mmm... hablarte.

Me observó con el ceño fruncido pero luego se movió para hacerme entrar. Bien, por lo menos no me había dejado congelándome en su balcón. Todavía llevaba la ropa de fiesta pero se había sacado los zapatos. Se acercó a su cama y se sentó mirándome fijamente.

-Bien, ya entraste. Dí lo que tengas que decir.

No me gustaba nada aquel tono de pura frialdad, pero lo había esperado. Me descolgué la mochila, la abrí y metí una mano en el interior. El miró algo receloso mis movimientos, quizás pensó que yo sacaría un cuchillo y se lo lanzaría a la cara.

Nada más lejos de la verdad. Saqué el libro que había permanecido en un cajón de mi cómoda y él, al verlo me miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué es esto?

-_Grandes Compositores_- respondí. Era un libro muy buscado y también bastante antiguo. Me había costado mucho esfuerzo encontrarlo y luego comprarlo- Primera edición.

Se lo entregué - Yo... te lo compré.

-¿Ahora?- tomándolo sin despegar su mirada de la mía.

Sonreí con tristeza.

-No. Hace poco más de un año y medio atrás- sus ojos se abrieron aún más- Lo compré para tu cumpleaños, justo después de que dejáramos de hablarnos... Creí que si te comparaba algo, como lo hacía todos los años, podía fingir que las cosas no habían cambiado entre nosotros y que seguíamos siendo amigos. Ése no fue un... no fue un buen día para mi. Y comprarte esto de algún modo me hizo sentir mejor.

Me observó en silencio, pero su expresión ya no resultaba tan dura.

-Pero obviamente nunca te lo di... así que, aquí está.

-¿Y me lo das ahora porque...?

-Se me ocurrió que era una buena forma de decir "lo siento"- abrió la boca pero continué- No, déjame terminar... Yo no quise decirte esas cosas. Aunque técnicamente no estaba mintiendo, tampoco te dije la verdad.

Apreté la correa de mi mochila nerviosamente mientras el corazón me galopaba en el pecho.

-Supongo que para confiar en ti, necesito saber que esto no es un juego... que yo no soy un juego para ti, como parecen serlo todas las demás. Y simplemente necesito saber eso, porque a pesar de todo lo que desconozco y de todas las cosas de las que no estoy segura, tengo algo sumamente claro. Y es que tú no eres un juego para mí, Edward. Puedo llamarlo diversión, seguro, o sólo sexo, pero no es una broma. Porque fuiste mi amigo por mucho tiempo y la verdad es que te extrañé todo este tiempo. Y no quiero volver a pasar por eso otra vez.

Edward me observó impasible por unos segundos que fueron interminables. Luego una muy ligera sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Alzó una mano y con suavidad me hizo sentar a su lado. Pasó una mano por el libro y luego me observó con el ceño graciosamente fruncido.

-Creo que tenemos severos problemas de comunicación

Me reí- Ya había llegado a esa conclusión.

Me tomó una mano y se puso repentinamente serio.

-No eres una broma para mi, Bells. Tampoco un juego, ni un pasatiempo y estás muy lejos de significar algo trivial - tomó aire- Pero lo importante y lo que verdaderamente quería decirte hoy, es que era yo quien no quería estar con nadie más. Soy yo quien tenía ganas de que fueses exclusivamente para mí porque yo ya soy exclusivo para ti ¿entiendes? Y... esperaba que te sintieses de igual manera conmigo.

Asentí con una sonrisa. De pronto me había sacado un tremendo peso de encima.

-Lo hago.

Pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me jaló hasta que me apoyé en él.

-Bien. Estamos de acuerdo entonces. Siento haberte hecho sentir como si fueras una cualquiera.

-Bien, porque no lo soy.

Entrelazó nuestros dedos y aquel símbolo de pronto se me hizo tremendamente significativo. Me separé un poco y miré sus ojos verdes.

-No se nada de relaciones Edward-admití- Absolutamente nada y por mas que admita que me gustas, necesito tomarme las cosas con calma. Me las tomo en serio, pero con calma.

-Yo tampoco tengo experiencia en el tema, Bells- me besó en la frente, luego se levantó y señaló la cama- Ven. Hoy te quedarás a dormir conmigo.

Lo miré extrañada.

-Sólo a dormir conmigo.- aclaró y me regaló su sonrisa ladeada.

Se tendió debajo del cobertor y me hizo un espacio para acurrucarme en su hombro. Luego nos tapó y tomó el libro con la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda acariciaba mi pelo- Es un gran regalo, gracias.

-De nada. Ojalá te lo hubiese dado antes- dije notando sorprendida lo cansada que me sentía.

Edward posó su mejilla sobre mi frente y de a poco me fui relajando contra su cuerpo.

-Olvidé decirte que te veías genial esta noche- comentó mientras pasaba una hoja.

Sonreí adormecida.

-Gracias.

-Pero creí oírte mencionar algo de un plan comando.

-Te engañé- no había manera de que cumpliera aquella promesa con el frío glacial que hacía en este pueblo y menos viajando en una motocicleta.

Se rió suavemente.

-Te lo cobraré en otra ocasión.

Apenas pude registrar aquellas palabras antes de que el sueño me llevara.

* * *

><p>(*) Plan Comando: sin usar ropa interior en la parte inferior del cuerpo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ADELANTO CAPÍTULO 14<strong>

-¿Te acuerdas cuando vimos "La Boda de mi mejor amigo"? ¿La película de Julia Roberts?

Asentí.

-Ella estuvo enamorada todo ese tiempo de su mejor amigo, pero se da cuenta sólo al final. Cuando él ya esta felizmente con Cameron Diaz.

Nos quedamos en silencio por algunos minutos hasta que ya no aguanté más.

-¿Qué estás intentando decirme, Jazz?

-No quiero terminar así, Bells-suspiró- Haciéndome el ciego frente a algo que es completamente evidente.

...

...

...

Charlie usaba su tono profesional, ocultando cualquier inflexión en su voz.

-Lo acaban de ingresar al hospital. Conducía a exceso de velocidad, Bella y chocó muy fuerte.

Luché contra el pánico.

-Pero...¿está bien?

-Esta inconsciente... no luce nada bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Déjenme sus opiniones, críticas, sospechas, lo que sea!<strong>

**Muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto!**

**Besos!**

**Cata...**


	20. Chapter 14

**Hola! Aquí reportándome a la base. Quise subir este capítulo antes como regalo de navidad pero no pude... de todas maneras actualizé un poco antes!**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, opiniones, sospechas... me encanta leerlos!**

**Ojala disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 14<strong>

Me llevé el móvil al oído por centésima vez mientras con la otra mano giraba levemente el volante para evitar una posa de agua especialmente profunda. Debido al rugido del trasto apenas pude escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea, pero el mensaje estaba claro.

-_... Hola, soy Jasper y estoy durmiendo o demasiado aburrido para contestar, deja un mensaje y quizás..._

Encabronada pulsé una tecla y corté la llamada. Mi mejor amigo había desaparecido luego de la memorable fiesta de Victoria y se había mandado a cambiar a Seattle por todo el fin de semana. No es que me extrañara su actitud, porque generalmente se comportaba así cuando andaba con el humor de los mil demonios. Y claramente ése era el caso, después de la _performance_ de Alice.

Pero estaba preocupada. Hoy ya era domingo y Jazz apenas me había mandado un escueto mensaje de texto durante los últimos dos días y sólo en una ocasión había contestado el móvil para decirme que estaba bien. Rosalie me había aconsejado que lo dejara solo pero yo había insistido llamando como una loca obsesiva. Por lo menos lograría que se sintiera un poco culpable por abandonar a su mejor amiga. Ahora sabía lo que Jazz había experimentado al evitarlo luego de nuestro inesperado encuentro sexual.

Suspiré y pisé el acelerador con más fuerza, llegaba algo atrasada. El trasto se quejó escandalosamente pero recorrió con firmeza los últimos metros hasta la casa de los Clearwater. Me estacioné junto a la patrulla de Charlie, y estaba bajando cuando reconocí el auto de Jacob.

_¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?_

Hoy era el día en que mi padre y Sue habían decidido comunicar la feliz noticia de su unión carnal a Seth y Leah, de modo que habían organizado una cena para los cinco. Y Jake no encajaba en la ecuación. Rodeé la casa hasta la puerta principal y vi a Jacob inclinado sobre lo que me parecía un montón de chatarra.

-¡Hola!- saludé

Levantó la mirada y sonrió.

-Tu camioneta se oye desde kilómetros de distancia, Bells- se burló- Quizás debería echarle un vistazo.

Me acerqué y examiné las chatarras a sus pies. Creo que era un motor desarmado.

-Es algo escandalosa, pero anda bien- expliqué- De todos modos si me falla te haré una visita.

-Bien... ¿Cómo te fue la otra noche?- me observó pensativo, preguntando por la madrugada del viernes cuando me había dejado en la casa de Edward.

-Estuvo bien-

-¿Hiciste el ridículo?

-Sí, un poco- admití con una sonrisa. Seth apareció por la parte de atrás de la casa con varios destornilladores en su mano.

-Hey, Bella- se acercó y me dio un empujón cariñoso. Luego dejó caer las herramientas con cuidado en el suelo- ¿Cuál nos sirve?- preguntó a Jake.

-El más pequeño- contestó mirándolos con atención.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunté.

-Jake me está enseñando a reparar el motor de una motocicleta.

-¿Tienes una?

-Un par de amigos y yo- respondió orgulloso- La rescatamos hace unos días.

-Seth, ¿tienes algo de aceite?- Jake intentaba separar dos piezas- Hay que aflojar esto.

El chico se perdió por la puerta al mismo tiempo que su hermana salía a nuestro encuentro. La saludé con un breve abrazo, ella estaba un poco pálida.

-Tu padre llegó hace diez minutos, ya vamos a cenar. Jacob será mejor que te laves las manos.

-¿Te quedas a cenar?-pregunté sorprendida.

-Sue me invitó- se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, mejor que se quede- agregó Leah con la voz ligeramente aguda- Más público.

-¿Público?- repetimos ambos. Ella fijó sus oscuros ojos en mí.

-Se los voy a decir esta noche. No tengo idea porque mamá los invitó hoy pero me parece una señal. Si hay invitados ella no va a perder la cabeza cuando se lo diga.

Abrí la boca. _Genial, la gente había elegido el mismo día para sincerarse._

-¿Estás segura?- cuestioné sabiendo que no podía prevenir a nadie porque tanto Charlie como Leah me habían hecho jurar y re-jurar que no abriría la boca. Asintió nerviosamente.

-¿Qué es lo que les vas a decir?- Jacob intercambiaba la mirada entre ambas con el ceño fruncido.

Suspiré.

-Pronto te vas a enterar.

Nos adentramos en la casa y mientras los chicos se quitaban los restos de aceite y suciedad en el baño y Leah terminaba de poner la mesa, ayudé a Sue a aliñar las ensaladas. Mi padre estaba de pie algo rígido en el umbral de la cocina y al verlo así, se me escapó una sonrisa afectuosa. Parecía un adolescente nervioso en la casa de su novia a punto de conocer a su familia... lo que en verdad era cierto exceptuando la parte de la adolescencia.

-Espero que los chicos reaccionen bien- me susurró Sue- Que entiendan que no estoy intentando reemplazar a su padre ni nada parecido.

-Creo que todo irá bien- murmuré.

-No se porqué estoy tan nerviosa- dijo- No estoy haciendo nada malo y no es como si fuera a comunicar que estuviese embarazada.

Apreté los labios y me tragué la cantidad de comentarios irónicos que se acumularon en mi garganta. Era increíble que Sue hubiese usado justo esa frase. Le sonreí y llevé la ensalada a la mesa antes de que hiciera más comentarios de ese tipo.

Nos sentamos todos y dibujé una sonrisa en mi cara. Sentí como si estuviésemos en un programa de televisión, donde todos estábamos actuando. Por unos minutos la conversación se dio de forma natural pero el ambiente estaba claramente cargado de cierta expectativa y Seth fue el primero en sucumbir.

-Así que- dijo mientras cortaba un trozo de carne- ¿nos van a decir de qué va todo esto?- miró a su madre y a Charlie.-¿Te van a llevar a la cárcel, mamá?

Sue se ruborizó y se movió en la silla. Charlie de repente pareció muy interesado en el techo. Sacudí la cabeza divertida.

-No seas tonto, Seth- respondió su madre.

-Entonces ¿qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó otra vez el chico.

Le eché una mirada a Leah que se llevaba comida la boca casi automáticamente y a Jacob, que miraba todo el mundo como si estuviesen hablando en arameo.

-Bueno... Charlie y yo les tenemos que comunicar una noticia- y se quedó en silencio. Parecía que no podía agregar nada más porque mi padre decidió tomar la palabra. Bueno, no la palabra exactamente. En un movimiento rápido, tomó la mano de Sue, la entrelazó con la suya y las posó encima de la mesa, sin agregar ni una sílaba. El Jefe Swan era un hombre de acción, me sentí orgullosa.

Acto seguido, tres mandíbulas tocaron la mesa.

-¿Qué?- Leah y Seth preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Sue se removió de nuevo en la silla

-Bueno, sí. Charlie y yo estamos saliendo hace algunas semanas. No quisimos comunicárselos antes porque... bueno no importa. Estamos juntos y...-se ruborizó otra vez mirándolos con un pequeño indicio de miedo- somos felices.

Charlie se aclaró la garganta.

-Yo quiero a su madre chicos- sonreí porque sabía cuanto le costaba pronunciar aquellas palabras- Y la respeto mucho, espero que me permitan seguir siendo parte de su vida y bueno, también de la de ustedes.

Leah y Seth tenían todavía la misma cara de incredulidad, pero Jacob sonreía complacido.

-Y... ¿qué dicen?- preguntó su madre empezando a mostrarse más preocupada.

Los Clearwater se miraron y luego Seth soltó una risotada.

- ¡Genial! - opinó.

-¿De verdad?- preguntaron los adultos al mismo tiempo.

-Claro- se encogió de hombros- te mereces ser feliz mamá y creo que no hay nadie más honorable que nuestro jefe de policía ¿verdad?

Seth alzó las cejas varias veces y tuve la impresión de que él avergonzaría a su madre tal como lo hacía yo con Charlie. Adoraba a este chico.

-Gracias, hijo- los ojos de Sue se aguaron.

-Mamá, no llores- reclamó y luego observó a mi padre con una expresión mas seria- Espero que la cuides, es la mejor mujer del mundo.

-Lo haré- prometió Charlie. Me pregunté si yo debía hacerle una advertencia similar a Sue, pero la mujer irradiaba bondad de modo que no creí que fuese necesario.

-Bien... y dime Charlie ¿crees que puedas permitir que saque la licencia de conducir antes de los dieciséis?

-¡Seth!- le llamó la atención Sue mientras mi padre sacudía la cabeza y Jake y yo nos reíamos.- Leah, cariño...¿qué dices tú?

Todos nos giramos a verla, mi amiga todavía estaba sorprendida, pero de pronto su expresión cambió y tomó aire.

-Estoy embarazada.

El silencio cayó como una bomba entre los presentes. Sue ladeó la cabeza como si no hubiese escuchado bien, mi padre la miró en blanco, Seth se quedó quieto con el tenedor suspendido a centímetros del plato y Jake la miró boquiabierto.

-¿Qué?- preguntó su hermano luego de un minuto entero de silencio.

-Estoy esperando un hijo- explicó como si cambiar las palabras lo hiciera más fácil.

-¿Em-m-barazada?- tartamudeó Sue.

Leah asintió con miedo y quise tomarle la mano, pero Jacob se encontraba en medio de ambas.

-Tengo alrededor de dos meses- comunicó con un hilo de voz.

Sue se llevó las manos al pecho y la miró completamente impresionada... Luego todo el mundo comenzó a hablar al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quién es el padre?- preguntó Seth.

-¡Dos meses, Dios mío!

-¿Fuiste al doctor?- quiso saber Seth.

-Cariño, eres tan joven- exclamó Sue.

-Yo...- Leah no alcanzó a decir más.

-¿Estás bien?- inquirió Jake.

Charlie me miró.

-¿A Leah intentabas proteger cuando se suponía que eras tú la embarazada? ¿Las tres pruebas de embarazo que encontré?- interrogó.

-¿Tú también?- preguntó Seth.

-No era verdad- aclaró Charlie antes de que yo pudiese hablar- Yo pensé que era de Whitlock.

Jacob se giró hacia mi.

-¿Tú y Whitlock?

-¿Hay tres chicas embarazadas?

-¿Ese chico es el padre?- preguntó Sue a Leah- ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco!

-Es amigo de Bella- explicó Jacob- ¿Se metió con las dos? ¿O debería decir las tres?

-¿Jasper?- inquirió Seth- ¿El rubiales millonario?

-¿Quién es la tercera?

-Lo encarcelé una vez y lo puedo hacer de nuevo- le ofreció mi padre a su novia.

Pestañeé totalmente incrédula ante la ridiculez de la situación. Había esperado gritos y llanto pero no el absurdo teatro que habían montado estos cuatro en apenas unos segundos.

-No...- comenzó a decir Leah pero una vez mas se vio sepultada por la avalancha de comentarios.

-¿O acaso fuiste tú el que se aprovechó de mi hermana?- Seth fulminó a Jacob con la mirada, quien levantó las manos.

-¡No, claro que no!

-Entonces ¿por qué estás aquí?

-¡Tu madre me invitó a cenar!- se defendió.

Al mismo tiempo Sue exclamaba:

-Cariño, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

Y mi padre decía:

-Voy a comunicarme ahora mismo con la comisaría para que una patrulla lo vaya a buscar y lo traigan aquí.

-¿El bebé está bien?

-Más te vale que me estés diciendo la verdad, Jake.

-¡Lo hago!

-Entonces hay que asesinar a Ricky Ricón- concluyó Seth.

-Siempre supe que alguien que andaba en una motocicleta por Forks no podía estar bien de la cabeza.

-¡SILENCIO!- gritó Leah y el circo se detuvo inmediatamente- Yo... soy la única embarazada- miró a Sue con miedo en los ojos- Mamá, lo siento. Sé que no querías esto para mí, por lo menos no tan pronto pero...- sus palabras se perdieron al momento en que comenzaba a llorar.

Hice ademán de levantarme pero Jake tomó mi mano y me lo impidió. Miró a Sue, quien se levantó y rodeó a Leah con sus brazos. Comprendí que este era su momento.

-Lo... sien-to- murmuró mi amiga en el hombro de su madre, las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. Seth se estiró y tomó su mano.

-Cariño- acarició su cabello- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Tenía mie-e-do.

Sue tomó su rostro y la miró a los ojos.

-Soy tu madre, puedes decirme cualquier cosa... no tienes que tener miedo, no a mí. Jamás haría algo para perjudicarte- le dijo de modo firme y tierno a la vez. Sus palabras me conmovieron y por un segundo envidié a Leah y la relación con su madre.

La chica asintió intentando contener el llanto y pude ver el esfuerzo que hacía Sue por asumir la noticia y al mismo tiempo conservar la calma. De verdad, era increíble.

-Dijiste que tenías dos meses... ¿estás bien? ¿Tú y el bebé?

-Sí... yo, Bella me acompañó al doctor y... estamos bien.

Por un segundo todas las miradas se concentraron en mi y Sue susurró:

-Gracias.

Me encogí de hombros y le sonreí- Es mi amiga.

Jake me dio otro apretón en la mano y de pronto sentí que tanto Charlie, Jake y yo estábamos sobrando en aquella mesa. Ahora no había necesidad de proteger a Leah, Sue se lo estaba tomando muy bien.

-Creo- comencé- que deberíamos irnos... ¿verdad, Charlie?

Mi padre carraspeó.

-Sí, yo tengo que hacer guardia en la comisaría.

-Yo también debiese irme, Billy se estará preguntando dónde estoy - agregó Jacob.

Los tres comenzamos a levantarnos. Leah me miró con pánico y sonreí para tranquilizarla.

-Estarás bien.

Sue insistió en que nos quedáramos pero con Charlie le aseguramos que no había necesidad y que volveríamos a cenar cualquier otro día. Ellos necesitaban su tiempo familiar y hablar sobre el tema frente a nosotros no les haría las cosas más fáciles. Sobretodo en lo referente a Sam.

Me despedí de Jake y mi padre afuera. Jacob tenía el ceño fruncido y al mirarme me di cuenta de que el ya había concluido quien era el padre de la criatura y no le gustaba nada la idea. Como no quería que me preguntase nada trepé en la camioneta y me alejé.

Conduje lentamente hasta casa, con la imagen de Sue abrazando a Leah de esa forma que sólo las madres pueden hacerlo. Pensé en qué me hubiese dicho Reneé si le comunicara que estaba embarazada. Probablemente se habría acongojado porque _era demasiado joven para ser abuela, _lo que le bajaría el autoestima y, para subirse el ánimo, seguro haría un viaje con su novio varios años más joven.

Sacudí la cabeza, ahuyentando a mi madre de mis pensamientos y tomé el celular otra vez.

-_... Hola, soy Jasper y estoy durmiendo o demasiado aburrido para contestar, deja un mensaje y quizás te devuelva la llamada._

Suspiré.

-Estoy segura de que ya llené tu buzón de voz, pero ¿te importaría darme señales de vida? ¿Irás mañana al instituto? Llámame Jazz, estoy preocupada.

Corté la llamada al mismo tiempo que llegaba a mi hogar. Bajé preguntándome si debía darme una vuelta por la mansión Whitlock. Con pensamientos algo pesimistas subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación, pero sonreí cuando abrí la puerta. Había visto la luz de mi dormitorio encendida desde afuera, de modo que no me sorprendí.

-¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

Edward bajó el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Cerca de media hora. ¿Cómo estuvo la cena?

-Mejor de lo esperado- dejé mi bolso en el escritorio y me senté frente a él. Edward dejó el libro en el suelo, se inclinó y tomó mi rostro para besarme. No había urgencia en el beso, era como si me estuviese saludando. De todas maneras, mi pulso comenzó a dispararse.

Luego me llevó con él hasta que me acomodé sobre su pecho. No pude evitar soltar un bostezo.

-¿Estás cansada?

Asentí.

-Un poco. No dormimos mucho anoche- le recordé.

Pasó una mano por mi cabello y su risa retumbó en mi oído.

-¿Dónde esta Charlie?

-Tiene guardia hoy- torcí el cuello para observarlo cuando lo escuché soltar un bufido. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Igual que ayer- refunfuñó- Pasas demasiado tiempo sola en esta casa.

-Bueno, ya no tanto ¿verdad?- me reí.

Sonrió pero tenía una mirada especulativa en los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada... ¿por qué?

Lo estudié a la vez que el me observaba a mi. Podía ver deseo, pero además era como si estuviese examinándome, midiéndome con la mirada.

-Tienes esa cara como de pedir algo... ¿Quieres pedirme algo, verdad?

Sonrió.

-Quizás- en un rápido movimiento se ubicó encima de mi con sus ojos verdes oscurecidos- Pero puede esperar hasta mañana.

Le pasé las manos por el cuello.

-De acuerdo.

...

...

...

-Necesito pedirte algo.

Acabábamos de terminar la clase de Inglés y ya no quedaba casi nadie en el salón. Jasper no había aparecido y tenía la ominosa sensación de que no vendría en todo el día. Lo había llamado luego de que Edward saliese de mi habitación en la mañana pero el buzón de voz había saltado otra vez.

Estaba planeando que hacer con respecto a mi amigo cuando Edward se acercó mientras guardaba mis cosas. Por el rabillo de ojo vi que Jessica se demoraba a propósito en su sitio, un par de pasos atrás, e intentaba escuchar la conversación. Me volví a verla.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que espiarnos?- abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- Piérdete, idiota.

Se giró ofendida e hizo sonar sus tacones mientras se alejaba y salía por la puerta.

-Lo recuerdo- contesté volviéndome hacia Edward- Dime.

-Necesito que vengas a cenar conmigo y mis padres uno de estos días- soltó de un tirón.

Levanté la mirada boquiabierta.

-¿Qué?

-Una cena, los cuatro... en mi casa.

Esperé que se riera o algo pero solo se quedó mirándome con una cara de estudiada inocencia.

-¿Es una broma?- pregunté cuando era obvio que no iba a hablar.

_¡Por favor, di que sí!_

-No. Esme insistió en que te llevara esta semana a nuestra casa- explicó con naturalidad.

-¡Genial!- recriminé y lancé unos lápices con violencia en es estuche exterior de mi bolso- ¿Recuerdas la parte en que yo te decía que tomáramos esto con calma?

-Sí.

-Bueno, invitarme a cenar con tus padres no manda exactamente ese mensaje. Así que no, de ninguna manera.

-Nos estamos tomando las cosas con calma.

-¡Ah! ¿Y para ti eso significa ir a cenar con tus padres como novia oficial o algo? No.

-¿De qué hablas? Los conoces desde que naciste.

-¡Pero ahora estoy durmiendo contigo!

-¿Y?

-¿Y?- repetí incrédula- Es diferente- tomé aire- Escucha lo siento, Edward. Sé que estoy siendo algo ridícula e incluso un poco absurda, pero no puedo. No me pidas eso.

Frunció el ceño.

-No soy yo quien lo está pidiendo, es Esme. Por favor, Bella. Sabes como se pone.

La madre de Edward era una especialista en manipulación sentimental, tanto así que ni siquiera se notaba cuando empezaba a mover los hilos emocionales de las personas. Sólo sabías que de un minuto a otro te sentías completamente culpable al no darle el gusto. Ella básicamente te hacía sentir como la mierda y luego lograba lo que quería.

-Lo sé, pero...- me imaginé de pronto sentada con ellos tres, formando una imagen aterradora: los suegros y los novios en la misma mesa... me estremecí- No puedo, tendrás que lidiar con tu madre. Lo siento.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Estás loca, Bella. De verdad, estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. No es para tanto.

-Quizás no para ti, pero yo- me estremecí de nuevo-... no puedo.

Acercó su rostro al mío y entrecerró los ojos, que brillaban de un modo inquietante.

-No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

Alcé las cejas

-¿Me vas a obligar a ir?

-Espero que no seas tan ingenua y forzarme a tomar medidas drásticas. Pero si es necesario, sí te obligaré.

Me reí, cosa que le hizo entornar más los ojos.

-¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso? No puedes decirme qué hacer y que no, Edward.

-Ya veremos- vi que iba completamente en serio y fruncí el ceño.

-Edward, no seas ridículo. Es una estúpida razón para pelear.

Sonrió y tomó mi barbilla para posar sus labios fugazmente sobre los míos. Quise aventurarme un poco más como siempre, pero se separó.

-No estamos peleando.

Pestañeé.

-Okey... ¿entonces no hay cena y todo bien?

Ladeó la cabeza.

-Tampoco he dicho eso.

Abrí la boca pero de nuevo me besó, callándome. Al separarse agregó:

-Te veo luego- y se fue caminando por el pasillo con su acostumbrada elegancia innata. Me rasqué la cabeza intentando aclarar mis pensamientos. ¿Qué demonios? Esta forma civilizada de discutir, no era para nada nuestro estilo. ¿Se trataba de algún truco?

Sacudí la cabeza, estaba haciéndome un caldo de cabeza sin razón alguna. No habíamos peleado y no habría conflicto porque simplemente, Cullen tendría que aceptar que yo no podía, ni debía hacer lo que a él le viniera en gana. Sí, él lo entendería. Con seguridad caminé por el pasillo hacia mi siguiente clase.

Pero a la hora de almuerzo aquella aseveración salió volando por la ventana. Rosalie y yo nos sentamos en nuestra mesa habitual que se sentía muy sola y vacía sin Jasper. Justo estaba pensando en dejarle el mensaje de voz número ochocientos cuando miré por la ventana que daba al estacionamiento.

Primero no noté nada inusual, pero luego mi percepción me avisó que algo había cambiado. Miré otra vez intentando descubrir la incongruencia y al identificar lo que pasaba solté un grito ahogado y me levanté de un salto.

Rosalie se sobresaltó y golpeó su soda derramándose un poco encima.

-¡Joder!- tomó una servilleta y comenzó a limpiar su camisa roja con movimientos rápidos-¿Qué te pasa?

Yo seguía moviendo los ojos, abarcando todo el estacionamiento... buscando lo que faltaba.

-Mi trasto no está.

-¿Tu qué?

Pero ya estaba caminando hacia la salida, pensando a toda velocidad. Había llegado en la mañana en mi camioneta y la había estacionado en mi lugar habitual, estaba segura porque había echado un vistazo triste al lugar de al lado, al ver el carro de Rosalie en vez de Hayley o el BMW de Jazz.

Bajé por la escaleras y miré por todo el lugar, pero nada había cambiado en los últimos segundos y la gran camioneta roja no estaba por ningún lado.

_¿Qué demonios?_

Rose llegó a mi lado cargando su bolso y el mio, que había dejado olvidado en el casino.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó entregándome mis cosas.

-Mi carro no está...- expliqué con voz débil.

-¡Oh!- ella también observó alrededor.

-¿Se lo habrán robado?- dudé pensando que siempre dejaba las llaves en el contacto.

La rubia me echó una mirada incrédula.

-¿Robado? ¿Esa cosa? ¿Quién sería tan estúpido?

Fruncí los labios porque sabía que, si bien yo adoraba mi troncomóvil, absolutamente nadie más compartía aquel aprecio. De todos modos, su comentario no ayudaba en nada.

-Bien... entonces ¿dónde está?

Rosalie caminó hacia su carro y el espacio vacío que antes albergaba mi trasto.

-Mmm... creo que no fue robado- y señaló hacia la pequeña vaya de madera que marcaba los límites del estacionamiento. Miré extrañada al ver una hoja pegada con cinta adhesiva a la vaya.

Me acerqué y quedé boquiabierta. Era una nota donde alguien había hecho un pésimo dibujo de mi camioneta seguido por las siguientes palabras, formadas con letras cortadas de revistas.

**TEnGo tU caRrO**

**NO SalDrá heRIDo sI siGUeS MiS InsTruCCiOnEs**

Arranqué el papel de un tirón y mientras Rosalie se reía, retorcí la hoja pensando que era el cuello de Edward. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

_¡Maldito y jodido loco!_

Mi celular vibró y no necesité mucho ingenio para saber quien era.

-¡Tú... idiota! ¿Secuestraste mi auto?

Una risita se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

-Yo no diría eso.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué significa esta maldita nota entonces?- giré en torno para saber donde estaba el muy desquiciado.

-Estoy en el casino- respondió a mis pensamientos- Y no debías enterarte hasta que acabaran las clases.

-Perdóname por arruinar tu planes-gruñí- Cullen, quiero mi auto ahora.

-¿Cullen? ¿Qué paso con los apodos cariñosos?

-Te voy a apodar "castrado" si no me devuelves mi camioneta en cinco minutos- exigí.

-La cosa es, _cariño_- le dio énfasis a la última palabra con lo que sólo consiguió enfurecerme más- que eso está en tus manos. Una cena a cambio de tu querido medio de transporte.

-Así que oficialmente estás chantajeándome.

-Si- respondió sin ápice de vergüenza. De hecho, sonaba complacido.

-¿Mi auto por una velada en la casa de tus padres?

-Exactamente.

-De acuerdo- dije rápidamente

Silencio.

-¿De verdad?- la sorpresa se filtró en su voz.

-Lo haré... ya puedes ir a buscar mi trasto.

Resopló.

-¿Crees que soy imbécil?

-De hecho, sí.

-Bueno, pues no verás tu auto hasta que yo te vea en el comedor de mi casa- dijo con calma- ¿Qué dices?

-¡No, idiota! ¿Quién crees que soy? Dije que no a tu absurda cena y es no.

-Mmmm... ¿estás segura?-tanteó- Porque no pienso devolverte el cacharro, quizás pueda venderlo por partes o donarlo al museo de los automóviles.

-Edward...

-Vamos, Bella- interrumpió- ¿dónde está tu sentido del humor?

-Cullen...- pronuncié en tono amenazante.

-Tú decides- se oyó el timbre- Tengo clases, nos vemos... cariño.

Colgó antes de que pudiera insultarlo.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

Pegué un pequeño salto, me había olvidado de la presencia de Rosalie.

-Tiene mi auto.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta pero ¿qué es lo que quiere?

-Algo que no tengo ninguna intención de darle.

-Bueno entonces hazle lo mismo a él- dijo como si estuviera diciéndome que dos más dos eran cuatro. La observé con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué? ¿Robarle el Volvo?- inquirí- No tengo dotes de ladrona y estoy segura de que ese auto me dispararía un láser o algo si lo intentara.

Alzó los ojos.

-Y yo estoy segura de que sabes que cosas aprecia, además de su auto.

_Mmmm... _

Me lanzó las llaves de su Audi.

-Diré que estabas enferma, pero debes devolverme mi bebé antes de que terminen las clases- y sin otra palabra se encaminó otra vez hacia el edificio.

La observé hasta que se perdió por las puertas, mientras decidía que Rosalie era una de mis personas favoritas en el mundo. Luego me apoyé en su reluciente auto rojo jugando con las llaves y pensando que podía hacer yo para obtener la ventaja en esta ridícula situación de chantaje.

Sólo necesité dos minutos para encontrar la solución. Saqué mi móvil y marqué. El teléfono dio dos tonos antes de que me respondieran.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, Esme. Soy Bella.

-Hola, cariño- sonó sorprendida y complacida a la vez, y por un segundo me sentí culpable de rechazar su invitación... luego sacudí la cabeza. No iba a negociar con un desequilibrado como Cullen- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias. Llamaba porque necesito pedirte un favor.

-¡Claro! ¿Qué necesitas?

Sonreí. Esto sería muy sencillo.

...

...

...

Luego de llevar a cabo mi plan maestro volví al instituto justo a la hora de salida. Decidí esperar a Rosalie para que me llevara a ver a su primo. Si Jazz seguía desaparecido simplemente me iba a volver loca y si él no venía a verme entonces iría yo.

La multitud salió y divisé a Edward y Emmett dirigiéndose a sus respectivos autos. Cullen miró alrededor y al verme se quedó quieto.

Le dirigí una sonrisa confiada. Ya vería lo que le esperaba en casa. Él me vio con los ojos entrecerrados lo que solo me hizo sonreír más.

En ese escaso segundo de contacto visual comprendí que no estaba enojada con él, un poco molesta sí. Pero su manera de comportarse conmigo era divertida, algo extraña e irracional, pero me hacía sonreír. Y suponía que eso era mucho mejor a alguien predecible. Además ya había asumido que el romanticismo y la cursilería no tenían cabida en nuestra relación. El chantaje era más nuestro estilo.

Rosalie llegó a mi lado.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Todo bien, gracias.

Asintió y desactivó la alarma del auto. Ambas subimos.

-¿Te llevo a casa?- encendió el motor y salimos a la carretera.

-No, necesito hablar con Jasper. Supongo que ya estará en casa.

Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

-Llegará en la noche.

La miré sorprendida.

-¿Hablaste con él?

-Me llamó hace un rato.

Mi frente se arrugó ante la noticia y me sentí... herida. ¡Demonios! Lo había llamado hasta el cansancio y hasta el momento había comprendido que, debido a su humor, no estaba para hablar con nadie, por lo que no devolvía las llamadas. Pero él había encontrado tiempo para hablar con su prima.

-No pongas esa cara- dijo ella al ver mi expresión.

-Mmmm... ¿qué demonios le sucede?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Si tú no lo sabes... menos yo. Pero no sonaba demasiado feliz.

-Genial- bufé

-Dale tiempo... Y me acompañarás a comprar ropa para que subas tu jodido ánimo- me ordenó.

-¿Ah?

-Inspiras lástima. Tienes una maldita cara de cordero degollado.

-No es verdad- Rose poseía la delicadeza de un martillo.

Alzó los ojos al cielo.

-Lo es, deja de pensar en Jasper. Ya está grande, cuando quiera hablar contigo lo hará.

Me crucé de brazos.

-Lo sé. Y no doy lástima.

Ella sonrió con suficiencia.

-Como digas. Iremos a Port Angels por un par de botas, este maldito clima ya me ha arruinado dos pares.

No discutí porque en verdad no tenía nada mejor que hacer y además tampoco ganaría en una batalla verbal con Rose, de modo que subí el volumen a la radio y me acomodé en el asiento. Íbamos a mitad de camino cuando mi celular vibró. Lo saqué esperando ver a Jazz en el identificador de llamadas pero era Edward.

-Ho...

-¿Qué hiciste?- sonaba furioso y me reí.

-¿Qué ocurre, cariño?- pregunté en tono zalamero.

-Bella, más te vale que los devuelvas.

-Mmm... No sé de que me hablas.

-Mi colección de discos... ni siquiera sé cómo entraste aquí y te los llevaste pero te advierto, devuélvelos.

En realidad, había sido muy fácil. Sólo tuve que llamar a Esme y decirle que Edward tenía mi libro de Biología. Yo sabía que guardaban una llave de repuesto en un macetero al lado de la puerta principal pero ella me había dado la combinación de números para desactivar la alarma. Me hubiese gustado estar ahí para ver su cara al darse cuenta que su estantería estaba completamente vacía.

-La cosa es, que si me devuelves mi camioneta en perfecto estado podrás volver a ver tus queridos discos. Hasta entonces, me los quedaré.

Cullen era un apasionado de la música, y guardaba montones de discos antiguos, muchos únicos en su tipo. Además del piano, tenía un tocadiscos de la edad de piedra que por si solo era todo un hallazgo. Eso sumado al repertorio de discos hubiese hecho feliz a cualquier coleccionista.

Me había llevado mucho tiempo cargarlos todos al auto.

-Bella... te lo advierto- repitió.

-No me amenaces Cullen... no harás nada que te perjudique porque me sería muy fácil reducir tu querida colección.

Silencio.

-No lo harías.

Sonreí.

-¿Has escuchado el reconfortante sonido de un disco antiguo... quebrarse o romperse? Es casi como una forma de hacer terapia.

-No...-

-¿O cuando lo rayas- interrumpí- con algo afilado? Es... reconfortante.

-Isabella...-

_!Oh! Mi nombre completo... estaba comenzando a preocuparse._

-Está en tus manos... mi camioneta en perfecto estado por toda tu colección. ¡Ah! Y no te molestes en buscarlos porque no hay manera en que los encuentres.

Bufó.

-No tengo ninguna intención...

-Piensa lo que vas a decir, Cullen. Mientras más te demores en devolverme el trasto, yo puedo olvidar mi compasión y eliminar algunos rehenes.

-No lo harás.

-No negocio con terroristas. Nos vemos... cariño.

Corté antes de que pudiese decirme algo más. Si era lo bastante inteligente y valoraba su música tanto como creía, mi trato estaría esperándome en casa. Rosalie rió conmigo casi todo el camino.

Ya en Port Angels, nos acercamos a las tiendas que estaban cerca de la bahía y allí la rubia compró lo que me pareció la mitad del departamento de zapatos, lo que incluía zapatillas, tacones, botas y sandalias. ¿Para qué demonios alguien querría sandalias en Forks? Cuando se lo pregunté me echó su acostumbrada mirada de superioridad, de modo que se seguro se trataba de alguna estúpida norma de moda, de las que yo no estaba informada.

La ayudé a cargar las bolsas hasta el automóvil. De pronto, Rose se quedó estática a mi lado con los ojos fijos al otro lado de la calle. Seguí la dirección de su mirada.

Emmett se encontraba allí con una bonita chica de pelo negro y largo, paseaban despreocupados por el paseo marítimo de Port Angels. Ambos tenían una bolsa de palomitas, seguro acababan de salir del cine. Me costó unos segundos reconocerla.

Miré otra vez a Rosalie que no se había movido ni un centímetro.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Ella dio un respingo y se aclaró la garganta.

-Nada- y terminó de dejar sus compras en el maletero.

-Deberíamos ir a saludar- propuse.

Ella negó con la cabeza intentando no darle importancia pero sus ojos centelleaban con rabia contenida.

-No, claro que no. No voy a ir e interrumpir su estúpida cita. Además ¿se han visto al espejo? Ella llega apenas alcanza su hombro... ¿Qué hace ese estúpido simio? ¿Usarla como adorno?

Sonreí. Me pregunté si Emmett sabía que sus intentos con Rose ya estaban produciendo sus primero frutos.

-¿Cómo sabes que es una cita?

-¿Qué más va a ser?- se encogió de hombros- Esto me demuestra que tenía razón. ¿Sabes que me ha invitado a salir varias veces? Y actúa como si yo fuese la única con quien quisiera una cita... ¡pues ya lo ves!- apuntó a la supuesta pareja- ¡Un montón de mierda! Los hombres son todos iguales, no hay ninguno que valga la pena, menos ese estúpido montón de músculos...

-Es su prima- interrumpí.

-... que lo único que quiere... ¿qué?

Apunté a Emmett que ya se perdía por una esquina con la chica.

-Ella es su prima- expliqué.

-Ya- dijo sin creerme ni una palabra- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Emmett estuvo de cumpleaños hace unos meses y lo celebró en su casa. Invitó a su familia, entre los que estaban sus primos que viven aquí en Port Angels. Por lo que sé, no se ven demasiado de modo que Emmett viaja seguido hacia acá. Es hijo único ¿sabes? y creo que siempre ha querido tener una hermana pequeña- miré otra vez a la chica de pelo negro- Ella es un año menor... y es muy simpática.

Rose abrió la boca y se quedó totalmente en blanco, intercambiando miradas entre mi, y Emmett y su prima, el alivio apenas perceptible en su expresión. Luego parpadeó y tragó saliva, recomponiéndose.

-Como sea... no te hagas ideas que no son, Swan.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Claro que no- dije mientras me preguntaba qué le habría sucedido a Rosalie para albergar tanto cinismo en su cuerpo. No la culpaba en absoluto, después de todo yo estaba cortada por la misma tijera, pero tenía mis razones para ser así. ¿Cuáles serían las suyas? Sabía que las cosas con su novio, el hijo de amigos de sus padres, habían terminado mal pero no sabía hasta que punto.

-¿Qué...?- comencé a preguntar pero ella me interrumpió.

-Guárdate tus preguntas- señaló con la cabeza hacia un punto a mi espalda- Tienes compañía.

Di media vuelta y me llevé una sorpresa al ver a Jazz acercándose. Traía las llaves de su auto en las manos y jugaba nerviosamente con ellas.

-Hey- saludó al llegar.

Entrecerré los ojos. Me sentí aliviada al verlo pero un segundo después me dieron ganas de golpearle la cabeza.

-Así que al fin te dignaste a aparecer... ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en Seattle.

Me miró algo arrepentido. Bien.

-Vengo de allí, pero pasé a comer algo y vi el auto de Rose... ¿podemos hablar?

-Ahora quieres hablar- recriminé- Quizás debería hacerte esperar tres días completos antes de dirigirte la palabra.

Ladeó la cabeza, y lo examiné con mayor atención. Se veía cansado y con claros signos de insomnio.

-Bella...-

-Yo... iré a darme una vuelta, quizás a ver unos abrigos. Me parece que hay una tienda de solo cuero a un par de cuadras- dijo Rosalie- Llámame cuando terminen de hablar, Bella.

La miré extrañada.

-No tienes que esperarme... me puedes llevar ¿verdad?- le pregunté a Jazz.

Pero él estaba mirando a su prima.

-No tardaremos mucho- luego puso una mano en mi hombro y me condujo hacia la bahía, justo por el mismo camino que había tomado Emmett minutos atrás.

_¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?_

-Jazz... ¿qué está pasando?

-Nada, sólo necesito hablarte de algo.

-De acuerdo... ¿y por eso pareces enojado? ¿y por qué no puedo irme contigo a Forks?

Sacudió la cabeza mientras nos acercábamos al mar.

-Puedes ir conmigo, por supuesto... pero quizás, no sé... Sólo deja que Rose te espere, en caso de que...

-¿En caso de que... qué? Jazz, no estoy entendiendo nada.

-Lo sé- dijo con pesar y mi preocupación creció al verlo así.

-¿Estás así por el numerito que montó Alice? Porque estaba borracha como una cuba, seguramente ni siquiera se acuerda...

-No es eso, bueno no exactamente.

Llegamos al fin de la acera donde se encontraba el paseo marítimo. Jazz se apoyó en el mirador y fijó sus ojos azules en las olas. Puse una mano sobre su brazo.

-Entonces ¿qué es?

No respondió y suspiré.

-¿Por qué desapareciste por tres días? ¿Y por qué no querías hablar conmigo?-pregunté.

-Necesitaba pensar- respondió con voz suave.

-Entiendo...¿sobre qué?

Juntó sus manos y siguió observando el vacío, con el ceño fruncido en gesto de concentración.

-Lo que sea... sólo suéltalo- presioné antes de volverme loca.

Por fin accedió a mirarme, sus ojos brillaron con algo que no pude reconocer pero el resto de su expresión era seria.

-¿Recuerdas cuando vimos "La Boda de mi mejor amigo"? ¿La película de Julia Roberts?

Asentí.

-Ella estuvo enamorada todo ese tiempo de su mejor amigo, pero se da cuenta sólo al final. Cuando él ya esta felizmente con Cameron Díaz- dijo pensativo.

Nos quedamos en silencio por algunos minutos hasta que ya no aguanté más.

-¿Qué estás intentando decirme, Jazz?

-No quiero terminar así, Bells-suspiró- Haciéndome el ciego frente a algo que es completamente evidente.

-¿Evidente?- mi voz sonó ahogada.

Me dedicó una sonrisa triste.

-Se que no es buen momento para soltártelo así, se qué estás saliendo o lo que sea con Cullen y también sé que te gusta, probablemente más de lo que estés dispuesta a admitir pero... aún así, no puedo quedarme con la duda. No es justo para mí, ni para ti y... nos lo debo a ambos, que al menos sepas como me siento.

Mi cabeza empezó a girar, inspiré para hacer desaparecer el mareo y lo observé fijamente.

-¿Y... cómo te sientes?- tartamudeé.

Tomó una de mis manos.

-Quiero estar contigo- dijo con calma- no como amigo, tampoco como alguien con quien sólo te acuestas- explicó seguramente refiriéndose a Edward- Quiero... intentar, ya sabes, algo importante contigo, si tú me dejas.

Lo miré boquiabierta y él otra vez sonrió sin síntoma de alegría.

-No quiero que respondas ahora, Bells. Pero espero que por lo menos lo pienses.

Tragué saliva.

-Pero... no entiendo, nosotros... hablamos de esto Jazz. En el aeropuerto ¿recuerdas? Justo después de, ya sabes.

Asintió.

-Lo sé, pero no he dejado de preguntármelo y ahora que...- sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Ahora que...? ¿Ahora que estoy con Edward?- cuestioné- Jazz ¿estás haciendo esto por celos, quizás?

-Sí, estoy celoso- admitió.

Fue mi turno de negar con la cabeza.

-Me refiero a celos de amigo, quizás piensas que podría dejarte de lado y que...- puso un dedo sobre mis labios callándome.

-Sé como me siento. Si no... estuvieses con él me sentiría de la misma forma. Supongo que verte con Cullen sólo aceleró un poco las cosas... Escucha Bells, no soy bueno en este tipo de... declaraciones- suspiró- Tampoco puedo decirte que estoy enamorado, porque ni siquiera sé como se siente eso... y siempre hemos sido honestos con el otro- otra vez alcanzó mi mano- Pero ya sabes que te quiero más que a nadie, eres mi mejor amiga y... me haces feliz. Si eso no es suficiente entonces... bueno, no sé.

Apreté su mano y me mordí el labio con fuerza.

-No sé... no sé que decirte, Jazz.

El me atrajo hacia sí y me abrazó con fuerza. Luego me besó en la frente como acostumbraba a hacerlo.

-Necesito que lo pienses ¿de acuerdo? Seguiré siendo tu amigo sea lo que sea que decidas, pero quiero que consideres esto... quiero que me consideres a mí. Ya sabes que nunca te haría daño.

Asentí sobre su pecho ignorando el nudo en la garganta.

-Lo haré.

...

...

...

Cerré la puerta de mi casa y me apoyé sobre esta, dejándo mi cuerpo resbalar lentamente hacia el suelo. Mi cabeza seguía dando giros desde que me había despedido de Jazz hace más de una hora atrás. Él había insistido en que me devolviese con Rosalie para evitar silencios incómodos en su auto.

Ella, además de mirarme con comprensión, no había pronunciado palabra en todo el viaje, cosa que le agradecí. Ya tenía suficiente con mi propio caos mental.

_¿Qué iba a hacer? _Jasper me había pillado completamente desprevenida. Ahora entendía un poco las palabras de Alice en la fiesta del viernes.

Estuve sentada cerca de media hora con la espalda apoyada ne la puerta intentando calmarme, pero no dio resultado. Cada vez que intentaba pensar y tomar un decisión mi cerebro se atrofiaba.

_¿Cómo lo iba a mirar mañana en el instituto? ¿Qué le respondería? ¿Qué iba a hacer con Edward?_

Además, sentí que mi amistad con Jazz se había arruinado... para bien o para mal, las cosas habían cambiado y no quería enfrentarme a eso. ¿Y si simplemente le dijera que sí? Estaba segura de que podíamos llegar a ser algo importante, tal como él lo había expresado. Confiaba en Jasper más que en ninguna otra persona, exceptuando a Charlie y sabía que nunca me dañaría... no me decepcionaría jamás.

¿Pero era lo que yo quería? ¿Acaso él se llevaría una decepción conmigo? ¡Jesús! La sola idea de hacerle daño me revolvía las tripas.

Me levanté pensando seriamente en alcoholizarme y no presentarme mañana a clases. Subí las escaleras y al abrir la puerta de mi habitación, me quedé mirando la cama como en trance. No había nadie allí y, por alguna estúpida razón, había esperado que Edward estuviese allí con un libro en la mano esperándome, tal como ayer.

Sin quererlo, encontré la respuesta. Lo quería allí, con su boca descarada, con su genio explosivo y sus absurdas ideas de chantaje. Lo quería allí haciendo que el corazón saltara de mi pecho sin siquiera proponérselo. Me acosté y abracé mi almohada, sabiendo que Edward me importaba más de lo que había sospechado y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo a un lado... Y de algún modo tenía que comunicarle eso mismo a mi mejor amigo y probablemente arruinar las cosas para siempre.

Cansada y con un dolor de cabeza en progreso, me quedé dormida.

Me desperté en la misma posición, con el teléfono sonando en mis oídos. Estiré una mano y lo tomé. Vi que eran poco más de las once de la noche.

-¿Si?

-Bella, siento despertarte- me senté con dificultad en la cama.

-¿Charlie? ¿Qué ocurre?- me extrañó escucharlo al otro lado de la línea porque él debía estar en casa.-¿Tienes que hacer guardia?

Dudó unos momentos.

-No exactamente. Hubo un accidente de auto, cariño y... creí que lo mejor sería avisarte.

-¿Un accidente? ¿avisarme?... ¿Quién...?- pregunté tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos mientras imaginaba terribles escenarios.

-Es el BMW de Jasper, Bella.

El aire en mis pulmones salió como torrente de mis pulmones y mi cerebro se paralizó. _Jasper._

-¿Jasper?... ¿Jazz tuvo un accidente?

-Sí, cariño.

Cerré los ojos y tragué saliva, mi boca estaba seca.

-Pero... él está bien ¿verdad?- inquirí rogando que fuese cierto.

Silencio.

-¿Papá?- insistí intentando mantener el tono firme, pero hablé sorprendentemente bajo. El miedo corría por mis venas.

Charlie usó su tono profesional, ocultando cualquier inflexión en su voz.

-Lo acaban de ingresar al hospital. Conducía a exceso de velocidad, Bella y chocó muy fuerte.

Luché contra el pánico.

-Pero...¿está bien?- repetí.

-Esta inconsciente... no luce nada bien.

-¿Inconsciente?- mi cuerpo se había quedado completamente helado.

-Él... no ha despertado. Eso es lo que sé, cariño. Tengo que quedarme aquí en el lugar del incidente...

-Voy al hospital- lo interrumpí y colgué.

Me levanté temblorosamente de la cama. Mis piernas parecían de gelatina, me iba a caer en cualquier momento o quizás iba a vomitar. Intenté recuperar el sentido mientras bajaba las escaleras y marcaba el número de Rosalie. Apoyé la cabeza en la pared mientras el teléfono daba el tono e intenté reprimir las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

* * *

><p><strong>ADELANTO CAPÍTULO 15<strong>

-¡No tenías ningún derecho a decirle esas cosas!- exclamé.

Las lágrimas de Alice seguían corriendo por su cara.

-Lo sie-ento- sollozó- Mi intención nunca fue...

-¡Vete de aquí!- apunté a la salida de la sala de espera.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Pero...

Negué con la cabeza, reprimiendo el impulso de sacarla con mis propias manos.

-Vete, Alice.

...

...

...

Me lancé sobre Tanya y ella se tambaleó en un revuelo de pelo rojizo y uniforme de porrista mientras todo el mundo miraba. No estaba para aguantar ni uno más de sus comentarios.

Aterrizó sobre su espalda y soltó un alarido de gata herida. La miré con toda la rabia que llevaba acumulando.

-Anima eso, perra- espeté.

...

...

...

Me pasé las manos por el rostro, intentando calmar el miedo.

-Dicen que lo más pronto posible... no pueden hacerlo, no pueden llevárselo.

-Quizás sea lo mejor. Hay hospitales y clínicas mucho mejores en otros lugares.

Lo miré con los ojos entornados.

-Ni siquiera les importa, Edward. Jamás se han preocupado por su hijo. Pero si deciden llevárselo, yo me voy con él.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué opinan? Déjenme sus comentarios :):)<strong>

**Nos leemos luego... muchos besos!**

**Cata...**


	21. Chapter 15

**Hola! No debería haberme demorado más de una semana con este cap pero luego decidí hacer un par de cambios... lo siento!**

**Una vez más gracias por su reviews, comentarios, saludos, buenos deseos! Soy muy muy feliz al leerlos!**

**Alguien por ahí comentó sobre James... bueno no lo puse sólo porque sí, ese personaje en algunos capítulos mas obtendrá mayor protagonismo! jejejje**

**Bueno, las dejo que lean y espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

_Hospital Forks _

_11:48 pm._

Estaba sentada en la inhóspita sala de espera en Emergencias con un sabor amargo en la boca, que había aparecido justo después de la llamada de Charlie. Además mi cuerpo estaba tembloroso y la mente me funcionaba a una velocidad mucho menor de lo normal. Las personas se movían alrededor con prisa, los veía caminar de un lado a otro pero yo no procesaba la información. Era como si todo ocurriera en cámara lenta, como si no me afectara, como si yo no formara parte de lo que estaba sucediendo a mi lado. Sabía que hablaban, sabía que se movían, sin embargo no escuchaba nada aparte de un pitido en mis oídos y no sentía nada además de miedo.

_Jasper._

Aún me parecía que estaba en un mal sueño del que tenía que despertar tarde o temprano. Todavía no me convencía de que mi amigo había sufrido un accidente y yo estaba aquí, encorvada sobre una incómoda silla de plástico, desesperada por obtener noticias de él.

Rosalie, pocos minutos después de recibir mi llamada, había llegado a buscarme a casa con la cara pálida, acompañada de Annie, que estaba completamente histérica. Al llegar al hospital las enfermeras de turno habían tenido que sedarla. Ahora estaba en un cuarto mientras la mantenían en observación.

Habíamos preguntado por Jazz pero no nos decían nada.

_Espere al doctor, señorita... No podemos decirle nada todavía... Está con los doctores... Apenas sepamos algo les haremos saber... Tenga paciencia..._

¡Joder! ¡Paciencia las pelotas! Necesitaba que me dijeran algo, cualquier cosa. La espera y la incertidumbre me estaban haciendo trizas los nervios. Rosalie estaba sentada algo separada, y se mordía las uñas con la cara absolutamente blanca. Jasper se había convertido en su pariente más querido y estaba tan preocupada como yo. Había querido llamar a los padres de Jazz, pero el hospital se había encargado de eso. Les habían informado y ellos ya estaban en camino hacia Forks.

Charlie había telefoneado otra vez y me había comunicado que llegaría lo antes posible, aunque todavía estaba lidiando con el lugar del accidente. No había necesitado demasiado sentido de percepción para notar, por el tono de mi padre, que el auto había quedado destrozado. Aquella información me revolvió el estómago y reprimí con mas fuerza las ganas de vomitar.

_Por favor que esté bien..._

Charlie me había dicho que, por lo que veía en el lugar, la culpa del accidente era de mi amigo. Viajaba a una velocidad mucho mayor de lo recomendable y se había estampado contra un árbol al tomar una curva a las afueras del pueblo.

Aquella conversación me había generado varias dudas. Uno, el choque mismo. Conocía a Jazz e incluso con alcohol encima era mejor conductor que muchos sobrios. ¿Qué demonios le había sucedido para que se estrellara a esa velocidad? Ademas ¿qué narices hacía en las afueras del pueblo? Lo último que sabía era que, luego de nuestra conversación, se había ido desde Port Angels a su casa, pero el lugar del accidente no era parte de aquel recorrido.

Apoyé la cabeza en mis temblorosas manos y traté de respirar profundo, pero como todo lo demás no sentía el aire ingresar a mis pulmones, aunque sabía que lo hacía. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevábamos sin saber nada? ¿Por qué demonios se demoraban tanto? Quise levantarme y pasearme por el pasillo para intentar calmarme pero temí que las rodillas me flaquearan y terminase desparramada en el suelo. Me conformé con alcanzar una revista y retorcerla de modo compulsivo.

_Por favor... por favor... por favor..._ Poco a poco el pánico se iba apoderando de mi cuerpo y mientras más tiempo pasara sin saber nada de él, era menos capaz de controlarlo.

Algunos minutos después las puertas se abrieron y una enfermera acompañada de un doctor salieron hacia el pasillo. Tanto Rosalie como yo nos levantamos como si tuviésemos resortes en los pies. El hombre recorrió la sala de espera con mirada seria.

-¿La familia de Trevor Hall?- preguntó.

Solté el aire y lo miré con mala cara. Mientras volvía a mi asiento una mujer de edad media tomada de la mano de un pequeño se acercaron al doctor, ambos con los ojos abiertos de miedo. Él los apartó un poco y les habló en voz baja. La mujer se llevó una mano a la boca y sujetó al niño contra su cuerpo. Luego, mientras el médico todavía hablaba, cerró los ojos y comenzó a encorvarse debido a los sollozos, que fueron aumentando de volumen llamando la atención del resto de la sala de espera.

_Jesús..._

Incapaz de observar la escena me levanté y caminé hasta un pasillo cercano que estaba vacío. El mareo seguía en aumento y tuve que detenerme y aferrarme a la pared. Estaba fría y apoyé la mejilla para que las náuseas desaparecieran, todavía viendo la imagen de la mujer llorando y sujetando a lo que parecía su hijo. Habían recibido malas noticias y yo no era capaz de enfrentarme a lo mismo.

_Por favor... por favor que Jazz este bien..._

Di media vuelta y pegué la espalda a la pared. Sentí que los ojos me picaban por las lágrimas que me negaba a derramar. Jasper no necesitaba una amiga llorona en la sala de espera, tenía que mantenerme serena hasta que nos informaran como estaba. No sacaba nada con dejarme llevar por el miedo y el pesimismo.

Me dejé caer lentamente hasta dar con mi trasero en el piso. Lo helado del suelo y la pared ayudaron a aliviar mi estómago revuelto. Doblé las rodillas y las abracé, apoyando la barbilla en una de ellas.

La situación era tan extraña, hace algunas horas ambos habíamos estado en Port Angels como si nada, totalmente ignorantes del desastre que se venía encima. Hasta hace poco el mayor de mis problemas consistía en decirle a mi mejor amigo que yo no lo veía de otra manera. Hasta hace poco estaba pensando en no asistir a clases para evitar aquella conversación. Ahora eso parecía un poco ridículo... no, no un poco, completamente ridículo. Jazz estaba en alguna camilla herido e inconsciente, lo que hacía que todo lo demás perdiese importancia.

Escuché unos tacones acercarse y supe que Rosalie venía a mi encuentro. Sus zapatos color morado oscuro se detuvieron frente a mi y levanté la mirada.

-¿Se sabe algo?

Sacudió la cabeza.

-Nada todavía... ¿estás bien?- preguntó. Seguía muy pálida y los ojos azules se veían enormes en su rostro.

-Sólo la sala...- sacudí la cabeza al recordar a la mujer con su hijo- me sentí un poco ahogada.

Asintió apenas y se sentó a mi lado estremeciéndose ligeramente por el frío. Ninguna de las dos había traído chaqueta, probablemente porque era lo último en nuestros pensamientos al dejar nuestras casas.

-Mis tíos llamaron, llegarán en algunas horas. Sonaban algo histéricos, no me extrañaría que Caroline llegara algo sedada.

-A mí tampoco- la madre de Jazz era algo dramática y vivía tomando pastillas para todo. Giré la cabeza y la observé morder de nuevo su desgastada uña- ¿estás bien?

Negó con la cabeza.

-No le puede pasar nada, mi primo es... fuerte.- dijo con la mirada fija en la pared del frente.- Quizás sólo lo estén vendando un poco.

Rogué por que sus palabras fueran ciertas.

-¿Bella?

Ambas miramos hacia la voz a la entrada del pasillo. Carlisle caminaba hacia nosotras con el rostro tranquilo, como siempre. Mi corazón se aceleró al verlo y las palmas de mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Nos levantamos en menos de un segundo.

-¿Carlisle? ¿Tú atiendes a Jasper?- pregunté, mi voz salió sin volumen.

El llegó hasta nosotras. Tenía la mirada desapasionada que los doctores ocupan al tratar con los familiares de los pacientes, aunque lo noté cansado y... triste. El pulso se me aceleró aún más.

-Sí, yo lo recibí. ¿Sus padres todavía no llegan?- preguntó con calma.

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza con los ojos abiertos de miedo.

-No, pero ya están viajando. Soy su prima, Rosalie.- le ofreció una mano que Carlisle estrechó amablemente- ¿Jasper estará bien?- a pesar de su expresión el tono de Rose era firme.

Carlisle nos miró a ambas antes de responder, probablemente comprobando nuestro estado antes de comunicarnos las noticias.

-Como ya saben , chocó muy fuerte. Llevaba el cinturón puesto por lo que no sufrió heridas importantes en el cuerpo y sus órganos están funcionando y en buen estado. Sólo tiene algunas contusiones leves por la presión de la correa del cinturón.

-Entonces... ¿estará bien, verdad?- quiso saber Rose como si quisiera obligarlo a decir aquellas palabras y cerré mis manos en apretados puños. Por su tono, Carlisle sólo estaba suavizándonos la noticia.

-Él... lamentablemente sufrió un golpe en el cráneo. El impacto fue fuerte y aunque su cuerpo se desplazó sin peligro, su cabeza colisionó con el parabrisas del auto, causando un traumatismo encéfalo craneano, un TEC abierto- explicó- Es una lesión grave.

Al escuchar la última palabra mi cuerpo se quedó frío, totalmente frío. Mi corazón omitió algunos latidos.

-¿Carlisle, qué significa...?

El puso una mano sobre mi hombro, que apenas sentí.

-Tranquila, Bella. Si bien es un golpe severo todavía estamos analizando la situación. Producto del traumatismo, Jasper sufrió compromiso de conciencia y una hemorragia intracraneana. Pudimos detener la hemorragia.

_¿Qué?_

-¿Está diciendo que la cabeza de mi primo se... se abrió?- preguntó Rose a mi lado adquiriendo un tono verdoso en la cara.

-Ya sé que es difícil de entender, pero fue mejor que así fuera. Así su cerebro alivió la presión y nos permitió detener la hemorragia de forma casi inmediata. Ahora tiene once puntos a un lado de la cabeza.

-¿Y la pérdida de conciencia?-pregunté- ¿Todavía no despierta?

Carlisle tomó aire.

-Todavía no despierta- confirmó.

-¿Y eso significa...?

Le dio un apretón a mi hombro.

-Estamos evaluándolo. Es muy pronto para decir algo, pero las personas con lesiones similares a las de Jasper suelen permanecer inconscientes por algunas horas. Sólo salí a informarles que está fuera de riesgo inmediato ya que la hemorragia fue controlada.

Sus palabras, destinadas a calmarnos, no lo lograron. No a mí por lo menos.

-¿Riesgo inmediato?- repitió Rosalie exteriorizando mi preocupación- ¿O sea que después...?

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza con suavidad.

-Hay que considerar que fue un fuerte golpe y cuando él recupere la consciencia podemos analizar si habrán o no consecuencias, pero como dije es muy pronto para decir algo.

-¿Consecuencias?- pregunté yo esta vez.

Carlisle volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-No deben preocuparse- aconsejó amablemente.- Todo a su tiempo.

Asentí mordiéndome el labio, intentando ignorar el hecho de que seguíamos en la incertidumbre y que lo único que podíamos hacer era seguir esperando. De todos modos agradecí que, por el momento, estuviese fuera de peligro.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Podemos verlo?

-Acaba de salir de pabellón y ahora va a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Ahí estará en constante observación. Tercer piso- informó, pero levantó las manos cuando ambas hicimos ademán de movernos- No obstante, no pueden verlo. No todavía.

Me llevé una mano a la frente decepcionada con la noticia, sabía que, médicamente no ayudaría en nada que yo me parase a su lado mientras él yacía inconsciente, pero para mi sanidad mental necesitaba verlo.

Carlisle se despidió y ambas le agradecimos por la información.

-Voy a llamar a mis tíos- dijo Rose de modo algo automático cuando Carlisle se marchó.- Ve al tercer piso, no te quedes aquí- agregó.

Asentí y ella se alejó por el pasillo sacando su móvil del bolso. Me pasé las manos por el rostro esperando que el alivio que sentía se llevara el miedo, pero no era suficiente. Las noticias de Carlisle sólo habían aflojado un poco el nudo en el estómago, pero no eran ni de cerca lo bastante buenas para que pudiese relajarme. Había que esperar... mierda, estaba comenzando a odiar esa palabra.

Subí dos pisos por la escalera, lentamente, como si fuera alguna especie de anciana. De pronto me sentía terriblemente cansada, como si alguien me hubiese absorbido la energía y me dejase sólo la necesaria para moverme. Nunca antes me había sentido así.

Llegué al área de Cuidados Intensivos, que se encontraba en el ala izquierda del tercer piso. La sala de espera allí estaba notablemente mas vacía, sólo habían un par de personas, una de las cuales se estaba quedando dormida sentada en una de las incómodas sillas.

Me acerqué a la entrada de la Unidad y leí las letras grabadas en la puerta de vidrio:

...

_**Acceso Restringido**_

_Los pacientes registrados aquí son aquellos que tienen alguna condición grave de salud que pone en riesgo la vida y que por tal requieren de una monitorización constante de sus signos vitales y otros parámetros. Por lo tanto, el acceso sólo será permitido en compañía de un profesional de la salud, cuando no se amenace la salud del paciente._

_..._

¡Vaya mensaje de esperanza!

Aunque supuse que aquel letrero tenía éxito para disuadir a los visitantes a colarse dentro. Nadie entraría si está consciente de que está arriesgando la salud del ser querido. Me pregunté cuantas veces había sido visto ese mensaje por las personas que permanecían en esta habitación, sin nada mejor que hacer que leer y releer esas palabras recordándoles que la vida de un familiar o amigo pendían de un hilo.

Una enfermera que estaba al otro lado me vio con ojos sospechosos, como si yo quisiera traspasar las puertas. Algún otro día sólo le hubiese alzado una ceja y mirado desafiante pero hoy sólo dejé de observarla y di media vuelta. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por respirar por la boca y no sentir el aroma típico de los hospitales, esa mezcla de desinfectante y anestesia que a mi tripas no les agradaba en absoluto.

Me senté otra vez, lo mas alejada de las dos personas que dormitaban allí, mirando mis manos fijamente. No me había dado cuenta de que todavía temblaban y de una manera bastante visible. Necesitaba ocupar mi mente en algo de modo que me llevé la mano al bolsillo y saqué un par de boletas olvidadas de allí. Cuando era pequeña y tenía pesadillas, solía pasar algunas horas en vela y era demasiado orgullosa para ir al dormitorio de mis padres por culpa de monstruos y sombras que sabía que eran producto de mi imaginación, de modo que cuando no podía dormir, dibujaba o jugaba con el papel.

_Mantén ocupadas las manos y despeja la mente. _Era una artimaña que un Edward de ocho años me había enseñado. Sólo a él le había confiado mis terrores nocturnos.

Si bien ahora mis preocupaciones eran completamente reales, el truco igual podía ayudarme a no perder la cabeza. Comencé a doblar el papel para formar un pequeño avión pero mis malditas manos oscilaban tan notablemente, que no podía hacer los dobleces de manera correcta. Solté el aire bruscamente, algo enojada con mi incapacidad y tiré lejos el papel antes de comenzar con otro.

Media hora después, estaba en mi cuarto intento tratando de armar una flor, cuando el asiento del lado fue ocupado y unas manos de largos dedos tomaron las mías suavemente y me ayudaron a doblar el papel. Levanté la vista y vi que Edward le daba forma a la pequeña flor y la dejaba en mis manos. Mi boca se abrió.

-Hey- saludó.

Me costó todo un minuto poder hablarle.

-¿Qué... qué haces aquí?

-Carlisle me llamó- respondió sin despegar la vista de mis ojos. Su mirada expresaba preocupación. Entrelazó mis dedos con los suyos y les dio un suave apretón.- ¿Cómo está Jasper?

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre. Pestañeé y tragué saliva sacudiéndome la sorpresa de encima. Él estaba aquí... conmigo. Inhalé aire y le repetí en pocas palabras lo mismo que Carlisle nos había explicado.

-... así que en realidad no sabemos nada todavía- concluí.

Asintió y lo miré con atención. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba agradablemente sorprendida al verlo sentado a mi lado, sorprendida y aliviada al no sentirme sola. Edward se inclinó y pasó una mano por mis hombros atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo, respiré su esencia natural como si fuera un calmante y él me besó ligeramente en los labios, cerré los ojos disfrutando del contacto. El gesto estaba lleno de ternura y... repentinamente se me vinieron a mente las palabras de Jasper.

_"...Quiero que consideres esto... quiero que me consideres a mí. Ya sabes que nunca te haría daño..."_

La culpabilidad me invadió. Jasper estaba tendido en una cama en estado grave y yo aquí acurrucándome con Edward. No estaba haciendo nada malo pero eso no me servía como argumento para sentirme mejor.

Me separé, pero él no me dejó alejarme más de unos centímetros. Si le extrañó mi súbito alejamiento, no dijo nada.

-¿Y como estás tú?- preguntó en un susurro.

-Yo... bien- respondí aclarándome la garganta.

Alzó una ceja sin creerme y solté un suspiro.

-De verdad, sólo estoy preocupada. Me gustaría saber que va a pasar con él...

-Va a estar bien, Bells.

Me mordí el labio para evitar que temblara.

-Eso espero, si le pasa algo... si él...- de un momento a otro parecía que la presa se iba a romper y luché por mantener las lágrimas a raya.

-Shh... no pienses así- dijo y me abrazó con más fuerza. Esta vez dejé que mi cuerpo se acoplara al suyo por mas tiempo- Estoy aquí.

Pasó una mano por mi cabello y luego depositó sus labios en la parte superior de mi frente.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó contra mi piel y negué silenciosamente- Te ves pálida. Quizás unas galletas o una taza de café.

-No, gracias- mi estómago no conservaría ningún tipo de alimento ni por cinco segundos. El tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró seriamente con sus ojos verdes.

-Bella, no ayudarás a nadie si te desmayas por ahí.

-Estoy bien- repetí.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi que una gran silueta se acercaba a nosotros. Giré el rostro y reconocí a Emmett a unos pasos de distancia, viéndose incómodo.

-Hola, Bella- alzó una mano.

-Hola- respondí vagamente. ¿Qué hacía aquí?

Edward leyó la pregunta en mi ojos porque explicó.

-Estábamos de camino a la casa de Alice cuando Carlisle llamó- se volvió a su amigo-¿Hablaste con ella?

Emmett asintió.

-Estaba algo más tranquila hasta que le dije lo del accidente.

-¿Tranquila?- inquirí- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

Edward suspiró y frunció el ceño.

-Nos llamó llorando... no sé porque, no nos explicó, así que íbamos a averiguar que le pasaba cuando mi padre me avisó del accidente.

-¿Llorando?-repetí.

Ambos asintieron y una idea surgió en mi mente.

-Espera... Alice vive a las afueras del pueblo ¿verdad? ¿Hacia el oeste?

Edward me observó confuso.

-Sí... ¿por qué?

Masajeé mi sien con los dedos ordenando mis pensamientos, hasta razonar me costaba.

-Porque Jazz chocó cerca de su casa, creo. Quizás estaba con ella, no lo sé, pero el accidente ocurrió en ese sector y me estaba preguntando porque estaría allí.

El nudo en mi estómago se atenazó al imaginar porque mi amigo habría ido a ver a Alice, lo único que se me ocurría es que Jazz hubiese ido para expresarle lo mismo que me había comunicado en la tarde. Eso explicaría las lágrimas de Alice. _¡Mierda!_ Me sentí aún peor.

-¿Y ella viene hacia aquí?- pregunté esperando que mis suposiciones fueran erradas.

-Sí, debe estar por llegar.- respondió Emmett en el momento en que escuchaba los tacones de Rosalie y ésta aparecía por una esquina. Observó alrededor y se paró en seco al ver las visitas.

Emmet dio media vuelta, de modo que no pude ver su expresión. Se quedo algunos segundos quieto con las manos en los bolsillos mientras Rosalie lo observaba con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Acto seguido el chico dio dos zancadas y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

La rubia no podía estar más sorprendida. Se quedó paralizada por unos momentos con los ojos muy abiertos y algo desenfocados entre los brazos de Emmett. Luego pestañeó y pareció reponerse del asombro, se desenredó del abrazo y entornó la mirada.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Y por qué diablos estás aquí?- demandó fríamente.

-Yo... pensé que podías necesitar compañía- respondió.

Ella se llevó las manos a la cintura y lo miró con acritud.

-Pues te equivocaste, no necesito nada- declaró y se volvió hacia mi- ¿Tú los llamaste?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Rose...- dijo el chico.

-Rosalie para ti... voy por algo de café- dijo antes de marchar hacia la salida. Emmett fue tras sus pasos pero ella exclamó- No me sigas.

Emmett no lo hizo y se quedó en el umbral con los hombros hundidos. La observé irse entendiendo exactamente lo que le pasaba. Rosalie estaba aterrada y debido a a su forma de ser, no le hacía ninguna gracia que los demás vieran a través de ella.

Suspiré pensando en ir a buscarla o darle su espacio, y me incliné por la segunda opción. Rose necesitaba unos minutos sola. Un momento después de que la rubia se hubiese marchado, Alice se asomó por la entrada. Tenía los ojos y la nariz irritados, las mejillas con manchas rojas, el pelo por los aires y una expresión de absoluto desconsuelo.

-¿Estás bien, pequeña?- preguntó Emmett acercándose y abrazándola del mismo modo que lo había hecho con Rosalie.

Ella sollozó unos segundos antes de hablar.

-¿Cómo está?- quiso saber ignorando la pregunta de Emmet.

-Sufrió una herida en la cabeza y por ahora está fuera de peligro- explicó Edward- Hay que esperar hasta que despierte... ¿qué ocurrió, Alice? ¿Por qué nos llamaste llorando?

Ella enfocó su mirada en mi por unos momentos y pareció que se ahogaba de tristeza.

-¿Alice?- la llamé.

Negó con la cabeza y apoyó la cabeza otra vez en el cuerpo de su amigo. Estaba apunto de insistir cuando las puertas de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos se abrieron y Carlisle salió con gesto serio. Me levanté de un salto, tan bruscamente que me tambaleé un poco. Edward hizo además de agarrarme el brazo pero yo ya estaba caminando al encuentro de Carlisle.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunté otra vez con mi corazón acelerándose vertiginosamente.

Escuché los pasos de los demás acercándose a nosotros. Las manos de Edward se posaron sobre mis hombros de modo reconfortante. El doctor le dirigió una leve mirada a su hijo antes de dirigirse a mí.

-¿Sus padres todavía no llegan?- preguntó él a su vez.

-No- respondí con rapidez- ¿Carlisle? ¿Cómo está Jazz? ¿Ya despertó?

Rosalie se unió al grupo llevando un café en envase desechable en la mano. Carlisle suspiró.

-Es un poco más complicado que eso. El joven Withlock está en un estado de coma leve...

-¿Coma?- interrumpí y comencé a temblar.

-Coma leve- repitió con amabilidad- Es la forma del cerebro de protegerse. No sabemos el daño neurológico que puede haber sufrido producto del golpe y lamentablemente no lo sabremos hasta que despierte y podamos evaluar sus funciones cognitivas. Podemos examinarle con un scanner, pero sabremos más cuando recupere la conciencia.

Rose se alejó un paso y apoyó la espalda en la pared con la cara absolutamente crispada. Yo estaba asumiendo toda aquella información, apenas atreviéndome a creerle.

-¿Y... cuando despertará?- cuestioné.

Los ojos de Carlisle se entristecieron.

-No podemos saberlo.

-¿No hay manera de...?

-Eso dependerá de él. Bella, quiero que entiendas que tu amigo sólo está en coma leve, las personas en este estado suelen despertar, depende mucho de la sanación interna del cuerpo. No está en coma permanente.

Asentí aferrándome a las palabras y me abracé a mi misma con fuerza, haciendo menos evidentes los temblores. Edward se acercó más, de modo que mi espalda quedó apoyada en su pecho. Escuché un pequeño sollozo que supuse, era de Alice.

-Y cuando despierte, ¿qué pasara?- preguntó Rose.

-Haremos las pruebas correspondientes.

Sacudí la cabeza, no quería que hablara como doctor.

-Carlisle... por favor. ¿Qué puede pasar cuando despierte?

Él frunció los labios.

-Si hay daño neurológico, que es algo que ignoramos, puede tener problemas motores, de memoria... bueno, las consecuencias pueden ser muchas. El cerebro controla todo, Bella. Y dependiendo el lugar del golpe y de que tan serio es su traumatismo, son los problemas que podría enfrentar en un futuro. Pero es algo que no sabemos. Podría despertar sólo con un dolor de cabeza, no te angusties hasta que sepamos mejor.

Asentí comenzando a ver a Carlisle como del fondo de un pozo. Mi vista se oscureció y temí desmayarme. Nunca me había pasado y tomé aire profundamente para aclarar mi ojos. El agarre de Edward se intensificó y su padre me miró con ojos preocupados.

-Quizás deberías ir a casa y dormir, Bella. No podrán ver a Jasper por algunas horas.

Sacudí la cabeza. Ni irme ni dormir estaban dentro de mis posibilidades.

-¿Él está... bien? ¿Está...- mi barbilla tembló- ¿Sabes si siente dolor o...?- era algo que me había estado atormentando de modo que se le pregunté.

El me dirigió una sonrisa amena.

-No, los pacientes en coma leve están como durmiendo. Aunque le dimos algunos calmantes para mantener la presión estable.

Asentí.

-¿Hay alguien más a quien debamos avisar?

-No- susurré tragando saliva.

Asintió y otra vez le dirigió una mirada a Edward.

-Debo ir a ver como sigue, cualquier cosa les avisaré. Quédate tranquila, Bella. Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos.

-Lo sé, gracias- dije pensando que quedarme tranquila era algo imposible de hacer. Carlisle se despidió intentando infundirnos un poco de ánimo.

Me quedé viendo como se alejaba con la sensación de que mi vista se oscurecía otra vez.

_Coma._ Aquella palabra era tan lejana para mí, tan absolutamente apartada de mi vida. Y resultaba que ahora Jazz estaba en coma. Me estremecí y cerré los ojos temiendo volverme loca. Edward_,_ todavía con las manos en mis hombros me dio vuelta suavemente, pero yo no quería consuelo de modo que me alejé mirando la pared y mordiéndome el labio. Estaba perdiendo contacto con la realidad, necesitaba ver a mi amigo.

Como en sueños escuché a Alice llorar y murmurar.

-Lo si-e-ento.

-¿Qué dices?- le preguntó Emmett.

-Es mi culpa- sollozó- todo... Jasper... todo esto es mi culpa.

Haciendo un esfuerzo la enfoqué y le presté mayor atención.

-Fue un accidente, Alice- dijo Edward con voz suave.

Ella se llevó las manos a los ojos por unos instantes mientras las lágrimas bajaban libres por sus mejillas.

-No, yo...

Emmett le pasó un brazo por sus pequeños hombros.

-Cálmate, Al. Es el miedo que te tiene así.

Ella negó con la cabeza intentando secar el caudal que tenía en el rostro. Se veía aterrorizada.

-No lo entienden, él... es mi culpa. Estaba conmigo y...

Fruncí el ceño al recordar mis sospechas anteriores.

-¿Jazz fue a tu casa, verdad?- le pregunté.

Alice asintió.

-El fue a decirme...- se estremeció- y bueno yo, perdí un poco la cabeza... se marchó- comenzó a quebrarse otra vez- se fue molesto...

-¿Se fue molesto?- repitió Rose.

-Yo no-o quise...- lloró Alice y me acerqué un paso.

-¿Por qué se marchó?

-Es-staba eno-ojado- explicó entre hipidos de pánico y respiró hondo varias veces para poder calmarse- Yo... él vino y me explicó todo- me vio directo a los ojos dándome a entender lo que yo ya había supuesto.

-¿Qué?- inquirió un confuso Edward a mi lado- ¿Qué fue lo que te explicó?

-Jasper dijo que lo sentía... que no había sido su intención herirme o... o hacerme creer que nosotros podíamos, dijo que quería estar contigo, que ustedes... ustedes lo habían hablado esta tarde.

Alice se tapó la cara otra vez con las manos y todas las miradas se concentraron en mi rostro. Las ignoré.

-Pero ¿por qué se molestó?

La pelinegra lloró con mas fuerza y destapó su rostro.

-Yo... me enojé, me enojé mucho y comencé a gritarle... ¡Dios, ni siquiera recuerdo todo lo que le dije!

El aspecto de Alice daba lástima pero yo comencé a enojarme.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- pregunté lentamente. Tendría que haber sido algo horrible para que Jazz condujese como alma que lleva el diablo por Forks. Alice, presintiendo como yo me sentía me miró con el miedo resplandeciendo en sus ojos.

-Me dijo... me dijo que te quería y yo... le dije que no, que tú no lo elegirías por sobre Edward- se llevó las manos a la boca como si hubiese dicho una blasfemia, sus siguientes palabras salieron amortiguadas contra las palmas de sus manos- Le dije que era un estúpido, que tú nunca le dirías que sí teniendo a...- miró a su amigo dejando clara la frase.

Apreté la mandíbula sin dejar de mirarla, la rabia burbujeando en mi interior. Me encolericé completamente al imaginarla a ella gritándole todas esa barbaridades. No tenía idea el daño que le había hecho y el sólo pensar en ella hiriendo a mi amigo con sus palabras, me daban ganas de golpearla hasta voltearle la cabeza.

-Lo siento... no quería, él sólo se quedó en silencio y luego se fue... lo siento tanto, me sentí tan mal y le grité...

-¿Cómo te atreviste?- murmuré aún con los dientes firmemente apretados. Ella se alejó un paso.

-No quise...

-¡Claro que quisiste!- la interrumpí ya al borde del colapso- ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió hacerle eso?- me acerqué hacia ella y el resto se puso en movimiento en un segundo. Emmett la apartó con su gran brazo y Edward me tomó a mi con el fin de calmarme. Rosalie no movió ni un pelo, miraba a Alice con expresión asesina.

-Bella- llamó Edward pero lo ignoré e intenté liberarme.

-¡No tenías ningún derecho a decirle esas cosas!- exclamé.

Las lágrimas de Alice seguían corriendo por su cara.

-Lo sie-ento- sollozó- Mi intención nunca fue...

-¡Vete de aquí!- apunté a la salida de la sala de espera.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Pero...

Negué con la cabeza, reprimiendo el impulso de sacarla con mis propias manos.

-Vete, Alice.

Quería abofetearla, hacerla sentir una milésima parte del terror que yo experimentaba desde la primera llamada de Charlie.

-Bella, tranquilízate- pidió Emmett- Fue un accidente.

-¡¿Accidente?-aullé mirándolo de modo feroz, me pareció que las personas que dormían en aquella sala despertaron bruscamente al escucharme- ¿accidente? ¿Sabías que a Jazz ni siquiera le han sacado una multa? ¿qué nunca en su vida ha chocado? ¡No me digas que esto es un maldito accidente o una casualidad, porque no lo es!- entorné la mirada hacia Alice- ¡No tenías ni un jodido derecho de hablarle así! ¡Ni uno solo! ¿Se te ocurrió pensar lo que le costó decirte esas palabras? ¿Se te paso por tu estúpida cabeza pensar en él? ¡Estaba intentando ser honesto, Alice!

-¡Lo sé!- respondió- lo siento, yo tenía rabia, no imaginé que...

-¡Debiste hacerlo!- traté de zafarme de los brazos de Edward sin éxito.

-Lo siento- repitió todavía llorando.

-Sal de aquí... sal antes de que te saque a patadas.- amenacé y Edward me aferró con fuerza para alejarme.

-Bella, Alice no pudo haberlo previsto, no es justo...

-No me hables de lo que es justo, es Jazz el que se abrió la cabeza y está en un maldito estado de coma- le espeté.

Rosalie se acercó un paso hacia Alice co los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Creo que será mejor que te vayas- sus ojos azules fríos como el hielo- Bella no te quiere aquí, yo menos y estoy segura de que mi primo tampoco apreciaría tu presencia. Vete.

Sus palabras sonaron como una bofetada en el rostro de Alice.

-Rosalie...

Ella silenció a Emmet con una sola mirada.

-Jasper pasó por un infierno el fin de semana y a la princesa se le ocurre gritarle en la cara justo lo que más le duele, y ella lo sabía. Llámame injusta, absurda, lo que quieras, pero con un demonio que ella no va a estar cerca de mi primo- miró a Alice- Si quieres disculparte cuando despierte, entonces lo harás, pero hasta entonces mantendrás tu jodida cara lejos de este hospital o yo misma ayudaré a Bella a patearte el trasero.

Alice estaba temblando pero hizo un gesto que pareció un asentimiento. Se apartó de Emmett y nos dirigió una ultima mirada de arrepentimiento. No dejé que me conmoviera.

-Lo siento.- expresó antes de marcharse arrastrando los pies y con los hombros temblando.

Ya tenía suficiente.

-Suéltame- demandé a Edward. El dudó, pero luego dejó caer sus manos.

-Bella...- no lo escuché y encaminé mis pasos hacia una salida lateral, por donde se accedía a la escalera de incendios. Salí por la puerta de emergencia y llegué hasta los escalones de metal que se hallaban algo húmedos. Me dejé caer pesadamente en uno de ellos ignorando el frío y saqué la cajetilla de cigarros de mi bolsillo. Era lo único que me había molestado en traer además del celular.

Inhalé el nocivo humo sintiéndome peor a cada segundo que pasaba. Tenía rabia, mucha rabia. Con Alice por actuar de una manera tan estúpida y así haber impulsado a Jazz a chocar contra un maldito árbol. Sabía, profundamente que ella jamás le desearía a mi amigo una catástrofe semejante, pero lo había herido y eso era lo que me hacía desear tenerla enfrente para clavarle los ojos con agujas y oírla gritar.

Sí, era exagerado y sádico pensar así, pero yo sabía lo que era para Jasper sentirse dejado de lado, o puesto en segundo lugar. Sus padres, la única compañía que había tenido además de mí, acostumbraban a pasarlo por alto, a elegir su estilo de vida esnob y frívolo antes que a su propio hijo. Y que Alice le gritara en su cara que yo podía llegar a hacer lo mismo, era lo que me quemaba por dentro.

Esa era la razón principal de mi desazón luego de hablar con mi amigo hace algunas horas. El hecho de que yo sabía cuanto le dolería no ser escogido. Al margen de que estuviese o no enamorado, y yo sospechaba que no lo estaba, sabía que le haría daño al decirle que, lo que en verdad quería, era estar con Edward. Nada más y nada menos.

Y eso, al mismo tiempo, me generaba rabia contra mí misma. ¿Qué estaba mal en mí que me inclinaba por un conocido mujeriego que antes ya había demostrado que no era de fiar? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente voltear la cara y darle la bienvenida a una relación con Jazz, que tal como me había dicho, jamás me haría daño? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía escoger la mejor opción, la que tenía mas sentido, la más lógica?

Suspiré cansada y finalmente las lágrimas emergieron de mis ojos antes de poder controlarlas. No importaba la respuesta a estas preguntas, porque yo ya sabía, desde el segundo en que había pisado mi habitación y no haber visto a Edward, lo que iba a hacer. Comunicarle a mi mejor amigo que éramos eso, amigos.

Y si las cosas ya no estaban lo suficientemente jodidas, ahora Jazz estaba en coma leve o lo que fuera. Hace algunas horas estaba buscando una excusa para poder posponer aquella horrible conversación. Ahora daría mi brazo derecho por que Jasper despertara sin ninguna secuela. Necesitaba verlo, verlo bien, recuperado y siendo el mismo. Necesitaba a mi amigo ahora, sano y salvo a mi lado.

Me restregué los ojos pero mi pena siguió encontrando el camino y al final dejé fluir un llanto silencioso. No acostumbraba a llorar y me sentía incluso un poco incómoda al hacerlo, pero no quería aguantar más. Apoyé la cabeza contra la barandilla de metal y encendí otro cigarrillo. El cansancio me tentaba a echarme en cualquier lugar y dormir para evadirme un rato, pero necesitaba mantenerme despierta.

Escuché pasos detrás y me volví lo justo para ver a Edward acercarse. En vez de ubicarse a mi lado, se sentó en el escalón superior y pasó las piernas por ambos lados de mi cuerpo, luego enroscó sus brazos en mi cintura y me atrajo hacía si hasta que quedé pegada a su pecho. Pasó sus manos por mis brazos desnudos calentando mi piel por medio de la fricción y otra vez me envolvió en sus brazos. No dijo ni una palabra y yo tampoco lo hice. Sentía su respiración a un lado de mi cabeza, su corazón martilleaba contra uno de mis omóplatos, casi al mismo ritmo que el mío.

De forma lenta y mesurada acarició mi cabello, mis hombros y mis brazos en un intento de relajarme, supuse. Llegó hasta mi rostro y con delicadeza, enjuagó las lágrimas que todavía no terminaban de aparecer. Sentí sus labios contra mi coronilla y mi sien repetidas veces y poco a poco su magia comenzó a hacer efecto. Cerré los ojos y dejé que me calmara con su cuerpo, me apoyé en él respirando hondamente, en algún momento me acunó en su regazo y murmuró unas palabras, pero ya estaba quedándome dormida para notar nada más.

Desperté minutos u horas después, no lo sabía. El aroma de Edward seguía en el aire pero ya no me hallaba en la escalera de incendios. Observé a mi alrededor, estaba en una camilla blanca, tapada con una chaqueta y una débil luz iluminando a una figura que se inclinaba sobre mí y me sacudía el hombro con suavidad.

-¿Bella?- llamó Edward.

Me aclaré la garganta.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunté de forma patosa.-¿Qué hora es?

-Te traje a una de las habitaciones desocupadas o ibas a morir congelada- dijo con suavidad poniendo la palma de su mano en mi mejilla- Son un poco más de las siete.

-¿De la mañana?- me incorporé de forma rápida y sufrí un pequeño mareo- ¿Cómo está Jazz? ¿Se sabe algo?

-Carlisle vino hace unos minutos. No hay nada nuevo, Jasper todavía no despierta pero sus padres ya llegaron.

Mi corazón descendió hasta mis pies al saber que la noche no había traído ni un cambio. Me pasé una mano por los ojos y contuve un bostezo.

-¿Y ya lo vieron? ¿Puedo entrar?

-No, no han dejado entrar a nadie.- mi corazón se hundió un poco más. Asentí lentamente.

-¿Tú... te quedaste aquí?- pregunté ya sabiendo la respuesta. Edward me besó en la frente y mi estómago se retorció al reconocer ese gesto como propio de Jasper.

-Sí- respondió conciso- Pensé que sería bueno despertarte, para que puedas ir a tu casa y alistarte para el instituto.

Lo miré con asombro.

-No pienso ir.

Ladeó la cabeza.

-Bella, necesitas ir.

-No, lo que necesito es quedarme junto a Jazz.

Él soltó un suspiro.

-No te hará nada bien quedarte aquí y regodearte en la incertidumbre- abrí la boca pero el puso su dedo índice en mis labios- Escucha, no podrán ver a Jasper por varias horas, según mi padre. Están haciéndole algunas pruebas y eso lleva tiempo. Tú mientras tanto, necesitas desconectarte un rato de este hospital. Carlisle llamará si algo sucede durante el día y si es necesario regresar aquí yo mismo inventaré una excusa para traerte ¿de acuerdo? Pero no te dejaré aquí para que te deprimas.

Separó su dedo de mi boca y lo observé considerando sus palabras. A pesar de todo, tenía razón y le dirigí un amago de sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas... gracias.

Me devolvió la sonrisa.

-De nada, vamos- tomó mi mano para emprender la salida.

Fuera, fui a saludar a los padres de mi amigo. Caroline, tal como había supuesto Rose, estaba sentada con la mirada desenfocada producto de los calmantes que se habría tomado. Su esposo estaba rígido y serio a su lado, como deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar. El me dirigió un saludo amable y frío al mismo tiempo y Caroline apenas pareció notar mi presencia. Rosalie no se veía por ningún lugar.

Luego de recordarle a Carlisle el número de mi móvil, Edward me llevó a casa, pues yo todavía no tenía mi trasto de vuelta y esperó afuera a que yo me diera una ducha rápida y me cambiara de ropa. En clases, luché por poner atención y distraer mi mente, pero a cada segundo revisaba el teléfono en busca de una llamada perdida o un mensaje. Apenas presté atención a las miradas que atraía en los salones y el los pasillos. De seguro ya la mayoría sabía sobre el accidente y querían que yo les contase todo de primera mano. Angela se acercó y después de informarle el estado de mi amigo, me acompañó todo lo que pudo. Seguro temía que yo me desvaneciese de pena por ahí. No vi ni a Alice ni a Rosalie.

Caminé por el lugar toda la mañana sintiéndome triste y sola, a pesar de la constante presencia de Angela y las veces que me topé con Edward.

Antes del almuerzo me tocaba deporte y con muy poco ánimo de separarme de mi celular me cambié de ropa y caminé hacia el gimnasio. A un lado las porristas ensayaban sus estúpidos movimientos, pues este viernes habría partido. Edward, que pertenecía al equipo de básquetball, lo había mencionado una de las veces que pasó la noche en mi habitación.

Jessica se acercó en un momento determinado para averiguar sobre Jasper, y le dirigí tal mirada de basilisco que salió huyendo a refugiarse entre sus amigas de faldas cortas y gritos carentes de imaginación. Si la muy idiota quería saber algo, no se enteraría por mí.

El deporte que practicábamos era volleyball y al no tener a Jazz conmigo, Mike se ofreció caballerosamente a defenderme de la pelota y de mi torpeza natural. Antes de comenzar preguntó por mi amigo y dijo que podía contar con su ayuda en lo que sea que yo pudiese necesitar. Su ofrecimiento era sincero y amable, pero apenas pude dirigirle una sonrisa.

Mientras jugábamos noté un aire especial de maldad rodeando a las porristas, que me señalaban y se reían. Cuando la pelota estuvo a punto de noquearme escuché sus burlonas risitas agudas y Tanya, que estaba más cerca comentó:

-¿Acaso Swan no se ve miserable ahora que está sola?- algunas carcajadas la corearon y apreté la mandíbula para evitar ir a golpearla.- Quiero decir, su amigo está en el hospital y era el único que la soportaba.

Mike también escuchó y les dirigió una mirada torva.

-No hagas caso- dijo en voz baja.

Asentí de modo rígido.

-Dicen que el pobre está inconsciente en una camilla, probablemente no quiere despertar para no tener que ver su fea cara otra vez.

Respiré hondo mientras sus amigas hacían comentarios similares entre porra y porra. _Cuenta hasta diez, Bella._ Cuando la pelota vino a mí, la golpeé con especial rabia.

-Quizás incluso ella tuvo la culpa, creyéndose la gran cosa por aquí- atacó de nuevo tras unos minutos- Si Whitlock estira la pata, ella se lo tendrá bien merecido.

Me paralicé y mi mirada se nubló al tiempo que la sangre se concentraba rápidamente en mi rostro... la zorra había ido demasiado lejos. Me volví justo para ver como comenzaban a ensayar sus gritos otra vez. Mike lo captó e intentó disuadirme con la mirada pero era demasiado tarde.

Me lancé sobre Tanya y ella se tambaleó en un revuelo de pelo rojizo y uniforme de porrista mientras todo el mundo miraba. No estaba para aguantar ni uno más de sus comentarios.

Aterrizó sobre su estómago y soltó un alarido de gata herida. La miré con toda la rabia que llevaba acumulando.

-Anima eso, perra- espeté.

-¡Loca!- maulló.

Me acerqué de modo amenazante.

-Vuelve a hablar de Jasper y seras tú la que termine inconsciente en el hospital. ¿O quizás quieres que le cuente a todo el mundo de tu pequeño llanto histérico en la fiesta de mi casa?

El silencio nos rodeó cuando todos agudizaron el oído al escuchar mis palabras. Los ojos de Tanya revolotearon por las caras de los estudiantes que escuchaban.

-No sé de que hablas.

-"Oh, ¿por qué no me quiere?"- dramaticé con voz aguda-"¿Por qué está tirándose a otra mientras yo estoy llorando por él en el patio?"-ahora las risas me corearon a mi- ¿Debo decir por quién te arrastrabas por el suelo como la víbora que eres, Tany?

-Cállate.- respondió con las mejillas enrojecidas.

-Entonces cuida tu sucia boca, zorra.- espeté y di media vuelta. Me topé con el profesor de gimnasia unos pasos más allá.

-Lo siento profesor, intenté controlarme- expliqué sin sentirlo en absoluto.

El asintió con pesar.

-La oí y por eso te dejaré ir sin castigo, Swan. Pero es la primera y la última vez que atacas a una compañera, aunque ella te haya provocado.

-Gracias, señor- respondí pensando que no era la primera vez y definitivamente no sería la última.

-Ahora será mejor que te vayas, no necesito más confrontaciones- me alejé pero agregó- Y dale mis saludos a Whitlock... cuando se recupere.

Mi garganta se cerró.

-Lo haré.

Volví a los camerinos para cambiarme, pero antes de poder siquiera agarrar mis cosas mi celular comenzó a sonar. Algo desquiciadamente contesté sin mirar la pantalla.

-¿Carlisle?

-No, soy Rose ¿dónde estás?- sonaba muy tensa.

-En el instituto, ¿qué pasa? ¿Está bien Jazz?

-Sí, más o menos.

-¿Mas o menos? Demonios Rosalie, no me asustes.

-Él está bien o igual debería decir. Pero mis tíos quieren trasladarlo.

Mi pulso se disparó.

-¿Trasladarlo? ¿Dónde? ¿A Seattle?

-Más bien algo como Suiza.-ahora escuché la desesperación en su voz, apenas perceptible.

El alma se me cayó a los pies.

-¿Qué? Pero... Carlisle dijo que sólo había que esperar a que despertara, que no dependía de los médicos.

-Si, ya sé... pero no quieren escuchar razones. Se lo quieren llevar hoy mismo, lo más pronto posible.

_¡Santa Mierda!_

-¿Hoy? Pero...pero ¿perdieron la puta cabeza? Está en la UCI, no pueden moverlo. ¡Demonios, acaba de chocar.!

-Lo sé, lo sé, lo mejor es que vengas... en caso de que quieras despedirte o algo.

-¡Despedirme las pelotas!- le grité antes de colgar. Malditos estúpidos locos padres de Jasper. Tomé mis cosas y salí corriendo de los camerinos. Estuve a punto de atropellar a Edward.

-Hey, quería saber si almorzarías...

-Debes llevarme al hospital- interrumpí y lo tomé del brazo llevándolo a la salida.

-¿Qué?- preguntó comenzando a correr conmigo por los pasillos. Los alumnos se volvían a mirarnos.

-Hospital. Ahora- respondí concentrada en no tropezar.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Se lo van a llevar.- salí por la puerta principal y en unos segundos llegamos a su Volvo. Edward desconectó la alarma y puso el motor en marcha en cuanto estuvimos adentro.

-¿Llevar? ¿Quienes?

-Sus jodidos padres.

Abrió la boca y luego la cerró.

-¿Dónde?

-A Europa, no lo sé. Malditos necios.

-¿Cuándo?

Me pasé las manos por el rostro, intentando calmar el miedo.

-Dicen que lo más pronto posible... no pueden hacerlo, no pueden llevárselo.

-Quizás sea lo mejor. Hay hospitales y clínicas mucho mejores en otros lugares.

Lo miré con los ojos entornados.

-Ni siquiera les importa, Edward. Jamás se han preocupado por su hijo. Pero si deciden llevárselo, yo me voy con él- declaré.

Era algo que tenía muy claro.

-¿Qué?- se giró a verme- ¿Perdiste la cabeza?

-No, acelera.

Presionó el pedal y el auto se deslizó velozmente por la calle.

-Bella...

-No hay manera que lo deje sólo con el par de idiotas que tiene por padres. ¡Mierda! Lo único que faltaba- me quejé. Las manos comenzaron a temblarme de nuevo y a sudar.

Él bufó y no dijo más. Seguro tenía varias cosas rondándole la cabeza pero agradecí que se las guardara, necesitaba todos los segundos para elaborar un plan.

Un par de minutos después estacionó en el hospital y salí raudamente del carro. Entré y subí las escaleras de dos en dos, sin paciencia para esperar el elevador, las pisadas de Edward me seguían. Llegué a la sala de espera de la UCI y observé alrededor.

Carlisle y otro doctor mayor que él, estaban hablando con los padres de Jazz. Rosalie también estaba allí con expresión seria. Me acerqué y respiré hondo.

-Por lo tanto les pedimos que lo mediten y...- estaba diciendo el colega de Carlisle.

-No pueden llevárselo.

Los rostros se giraron hacia mí. Caroline tocó mi antebrazo con su manos de perfectas uñas de _manicure_.

-Isabella, cariño- se veía menos dopada- este es un asunto correspondiente a nosotros, sus padres.

-¿Padres?- dije- ¿qué padres? ¿Los que visitan a Jasper tres veces al año?

El silencio se apoderó la situación y los Hale entornaron los ojos. No iban a acobardarme. Carlisle intervino.

-Bella...

-Déjame terminar Carlisle- dije sin despegar la mirada de Caroline y su esposo. No me importaba ser ruda, no cuando se trataba de Jazz- Quizás tienen la autoridad para llevárselo a un lugar al que no pertenece, pero ciertamente no tienen el derecho. Jasper no está sufriendo de cáncer ni de una enfermedad terminal, está en coma, y por lo que me han explicado aquí, va a despertar cuando su cuerpo decida hacerlo y créanme cuando les digo que tiene más posibilidades de hacerlo aquí que en cualquier otro lugar del mundo donde la única diferencia resida en el precio de la máquina que cuenta los latidos de su corazón.

-Ustedes dos nunca han demostrado un interés real por su hijo, de modo que déjenme aconsejarles que quizás es hora de que comiencen a hacerlo. Este es su hogar, donde tiene amigos, a Annie, a su prima. La gente que lo estima por sobre todas las cosas y lo quiere por lo que el hombre que ha llegado a ser, sin ayuda de sus padres debería agregar. Si en esa cama puede oír lo que pasa a su alrededor, va a ser mucho mejor para él escuchar voces familiares en vez de un muy cualificado doctor suizo.

-Pero si deciden llevárselo a pesar de todo, les informo ahora que me llevan con él. Porque a diferencia de ustedes estoy dispuesta a lo que sea para que se recupere, incluso si tengo que viajar hasta la misma Alaska para que escuche mi voz.- respiré hondo- La decisión es suya, lo dejan aquí asegurándole un entorno familiar y se quedan aquí con él actuando como verdaderos padres o se lo llevan y le terminan de joder la existencia. Pero yo no me muevo de su lado.

No despegué de mi vista de los dos pares de ojos azules que me veían con asombro.

-¿Está claro?- pregunté.

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto Capítulo 16<strong>

Me adentré en la sala con las rodillas hechas gelatina y en serio riesgo de caerme. Primero eché una mirada a los ruidosos aparatos que lo rodeaban y a las vías intravenosas que parecían salirle del cuerpo.

Me enfoqué en su cara y mi corazón casi se partió de dolor. No estaba preparada para verlo así. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

-Jazz- susurré.

...

...

...

-Tú necesitas aclarar tu cabeza de una vez por todas.

Lo miré sabiendo que tenía razón. Los ojos verdes le brillaban.

-Creo que los dos necesitamos que decidas cual es tu papel aquí. Cuando Jasper salga recuperado, vas a ser ¿qué? ¿su amiga? ¿su novia? No me voy a quedar para siempre esperando que lo hagas y te digo ahora que inconsciente o no, no pienso compartirte.

* * *

><p><strong>El adelanto es mas cortito porque no quiero dar mas pistas! jejejeje<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se llevarán a Jazz? ¿Se ira Bella? ¿Edward la acompañará? ¿O todo se queda en Forks?**

**Déjenme sus opiniones! Nos leemos pronto!**

**Besos! Cata...**


	22. Chapter 16

**Hola! Debí haber subido este capitulo ayer pero internet me traicionó! Sorry por la demora de 24 horas!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, sus palabras y por mostrarme su cariño capítulo a capítulo. De verdad lo aprecio mucho y lo agradezco de todo corazón!**

**Espero que este cap les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>

_Hospital Forks. 17:06 pm._

Mi trasero volvía a encontrarse en una de las incómodas sillas de la sala de espera.

Esperando... esperando... esperando.

Moví el cuello para librarlo de la rigidez que había adquirido desde la noche anterior y escuché sonar algunas articulaciones. Todavía llevaba la ropa de deporte con la que había llegado desde el instituto y necesitaba una ducha, pero no podía irme del hospital.

Por fin podía ver a Jazz.

Luego de mi poético arrebato frente a los padres de Jasper, ambos se habían alejado hablando con Carlisle no sin antes dirigirme una mirada de disgusto mezclada con reacia admiración. Se las había devuelto con determinación.

Por quince minutos no había puesto atención a nada más que los susurros y las muecas que hacían al hablar con el doctor, intentando leerles los labios sin éxito. Mis ruegos debieron haber llegado a puerto, pues luego de unos movimientos de asentimiento se habían acercado a comunicarnos que habían decidido dejar a su hijo internado aquí hasta que despertara, por lo menos.

Había cerrado los ojos y expulsado el aire contenido de manera brusca. Rosalie a mi lado había reaccionado de manera similar y dirigido una sonrisa agradecida. El alivio se apropió de mi cuerpo por unos segundos y también yo les sonreí a los Whitlock, no me importaba que fueran los peores padres del planeta, habían tomado la decisión correcta.

Por supuesto en el minuto en que mi amigo despertara volverían a evaluar la situación. Ahí no había mucho que discutir. Jasper podía sufrir complicaciones debido al accidente y si ése fuera el caso, entonces estaríamos agradecidos de las masivas cantidades de dinero que poseían para invertir en su recuperación. Pero por el momento, se quedaba aquí y eso era un peso menos encima del cuerpo.

Me pasé la mano por el cabello y golpeé mi pie de modo intermitente, agradeciendo que no anduviese nadie cerca para lanzarme miradas de molestia. Carlisle, luego de sonreírme se había ido con su colega a las profundidades del hospital, papá y mamá Whitlock habían entrado a ver a su hijo apenas habían aprobado las visitas y luego se habían marchado, y ahora Rosalie estaba dentro con Annie, ya recuperada de su ataque de histeria.

Y Edward se había ido.

Luego de murmurarme acerca de un impresionante discurso al referirme a Jazz se había despedido alegando que tenía que volver a clases. Y lo había hecho de un modo increíblemente frío comparado a su comportamiento de la noche anterior. Sabía que con todo lo que estaba sucediendo no debería preocuparme, pero lo hacía. No había que pensar mucho para deducir que lo había molestado el verme defender fervientemente a mi amigo.

Pero ¿por qué se molestaría? Estaba segura de que él haría lo mismo por Emmett o Alice (todavía me salían gruñidos involuntarios de la boca al pensar en ella). Había descartado los celos, pues ayer al enterarse de los "sentimientos" de Jazz no había mencionado ni una palabra.

Apoyé la cabeza en la pared y miré la hora en el reloj del hospital. Unos minutos más de las cinco de la tarde. Rosalie y Annie llevaban ya bastante tiempo adentro. ¿Qué tanto hacían? No era como si Jasper pudiera hablarles.

Por mi parte no pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo junto al lecho de Jazz, primero porque sabía que el caudal volvería a mis ojos y no quería que, por si acaso escuchara, mi amigo tuviera que oír lamentos. Seguro Caroline y Annie se habrían encargado de eso.

Y segundo porque este tipo de situaciones no me iban en absoluto. Una vez, mientras mi abuela Marie todavía estaba viva, Reneé me había obligado a entrar con ella para verla en el hospital. Mi madre se había ausentado durante unos momentos para hablar con el doctor y yo me había quedado muda e incómoda mirándola, sin saber en absoluto que hacer. ¿Qué podía decirle a una anciana que estaba a unos días de morir y a la que sólo había visto en un par de ocasiones que apenas recordaba? Finalmente le había preguntado si necesitaba algo o si quería que la ayudara a ir al baño, y ella me dedicado una sonrisa marchita y procedido a explicarme que no iba al baño, había una máquina que le succionaba sus... desechos sin que ella hiciera esfuerzo. Era la conversación más larga que había mantenido con ella y había sido definitivamente horrorosa.

Sacudí la cabeza ahuyentando esos recuerdos y volví a mirar la hora pero esta vez en mi móvil. Apenas había pasado un minuto. Charlie había llamado para que le informara del estado de Jazz y para hablar con los Whitlock sobre el accidente. Dijo que me esperaría a cenar pero que luego debía partir de nuevo a la comisaría a hacer guardia. Lo había disuadido porque sabía que esos días siempre comía con sus amigos y no se me antojaba nada le hecho de quedarme en casa sólo con mis deprimentes pensamientos como compañía. Cerré los ojos cansada preguntándome si Edward se quedaría conmigo o dejaría que fuera a pasar la noche con él.

Mi cabeza fue cayendo lentamente hacia un lado...

...

_¡Maldición!_

_Estaba en la comisaría, por tercera vez en mi vida. Charlie estaba de pesca y sus jodidos colegas del cuerpo policial me habían cogido en la cercanías del bosque mientras fumaba la última porción de hierba que Jake me había dejado._ _Era el último recuerdo que me quedaba desde que se había mandado a cambiar y esta tarde había decido consumir lo último que me quedaba._

_No sabía cómo la había conseguido, pero la habíamos probado hace pocas semanas. Jake lo había propuesto sólo como una opción pero por supuesto yo no me había negado. Había quedado algo desilusionada pues el efecto que me causaba no eran ni risas descontroladas ni un estado de mente hiperactivo, no me había revelado colores nuevos ni nada parecido. Sólo me hacía sentir relajada e increíblemente soñolienta. Jacob se había desecho en carcajadas, diciendo que yo era probablemente la única persona en el planeta, a quién la marihuana la volvía más aburrida._

_Como fuera, habíamos fumado par de veces más pero seguía pensando que andar en moto o lanzarme de los acantilados era mucho más emocionante, así que Jake me había entregado la poca mercancía que nos quedaba diciendo que nunca buscarían aquello en la casa de un policía. _

_Y hoy... había despertado con rabia, además de la tristeza habitual. Quería salir, buscarlo y pegarle en todos los lugares del cuerpo por ser un estúpido idiota cobarde que ni siquiera pudo despedirse cara a cara. Decidiendo que necesitaba relajarme había decidido quemar los últimos vestigios de Jake que quedaban en mi casa._

_Pero mi mala suerte me envió dos malhumorados policías para que me pillaran en el acto. Ambos sacudiendo la cabeza y murmurando acerca de "hasta la hija del jefe de policía". Estúpidos, ¿no tendrían a nadie a quién incordiar? Me mantendrían aquí hasta que localizaran a Charlie y luego se me vendría encima el sermón de año. Quizás el Jefe Swan me mandara a un jodido convento por el resto de mis días._

_Estaba pasando los dedos por los barrotes cuando un oficial apareció por la puerta, sabía su nombre pero no lo recordaba._

_-Ya puede irse._

_¡Wow! Charlie se había dado prisa._

_-¿Ya está aquí mi padre?- pregunté resignada._

_-No, su primo vino por usted._

_Lo miré fijo, yo no tenía primos. Obviamente no le iba a dar esa información de modo que asentí y esperé que abriera la reja para preguntarle._

_-¿Cuál de mis primos?- dije como quién no quiere la cosa._

_-Jasper._

_¿Jasper? No conocía a nadie con ese... un momento... sí, conocía a un Jasper pero no había manera de que fuera el chico que me había pasado los lentes ayer en el instituto, además tenía mi edad. No podía sacarme de aquí. Mantuve mi cara inexpresiva mientras rellenaban algunos papeles, intentando resolver el misterio. Viera por donde lo viera ese Jasper era el único que conocía en el pueblo._

_El oficial me condujo hasta la entrada y por fin pude ver a mi buen samaritano. Era él, pero se veía diferente. Usaba botas y una chaqueta negra, sus ojos enmarcados por lentes oscuros y la boca rígida. Era alto y vestido así, con su rostro semioculto y su aspecto algo peligroso podía aparentar la mayoría de edad. Me acerqué con paso vacilante y lo miré con el ceño fruncido._

_-¿Tú me sacaste de aquí?_

_Sonrió mostrando su dentadura blanca._

_-De nada._

_Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces._

_-¿Por qué?- logré preguntar._

_Se encogió de hombros._

_-Estaba aburrido... no traes tus lentes._

_-Están en casa... ¿cómo demonios sabías que estaba aquí? ¿Y por qué me sacaste?- necesitaba respuestas, esto era muy raro._

_Sonrió otra vez y me ofreció un cigarrillo que acepté algo reticente._

_-Vi cuando te llevaron, andaba por el lugar y decidí hacer mi buena acción del día. Podrías por lo menos agradecerme ¿sabes?._

_-¿Agradecerte? ¡Hey! si me vas a pedir un favor de tipo -tragué saliva- sexual más te vale que te largues, prefiero volver ahí dentro que..._

_Me interrumpió cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada._

_-No lo hice por eso._

_Alcé una ceja._

_-Entonces explícate mejor, porque tu estúpida excusa del aburrimiento no me convence._

_Quizás estaba siendo un poco agresiva, pero esto era extraño. El no parecía un mal chico pero como acababa de comprobar, no era muy buena analizando a las personas. Jasper pensó la respuesta algunos segundos._

_-No lo sé, supongo que me pareces graciosa._

_Por su tono, no lo dijo con el ánimo de ofenderme pero de todas maneras lo hice._

_-¿Graciosa?_

_-Sí-confirmó y luego tamborileó los dedos- Escucha, en ese instituto lleno de imbéciles... me parece que tú no lo eres tanto. Te vi en problemas y sé por experiencia que las tardes en la comisaría no son agradables y decidí ayudar. Además, en verdad creo que eres algo graciosa, ya sabes tienes los ojos de un cachorro triste o algo._

_-¡Oh! Gracias- respondí con sarcasmo pero también algo divertida ante su tono sincero y juguetón. _

_Asintió con una sonrisa._

_-¿Por qué te encerraron?_

_-Estaba...mmm... consumiendo algunas sustancias naturales._

_Se rió mientras se daba vuelta y caminaba hacia una motocicleta. Abrí los ojos como platos, las que conducíamos Jake y yo parecerían una broma al lado de esta. Si no me equivocaba era una Harley Davidson._

_-¿Te animas?-la apuntó- ¿O prefieres ir a... despejar tu mente de nuevo al bosque?_

_Me acerqué sin despegar los ojos de la espectacular máquina._

_-Aunque no me creas prefiero mil veces una buena carrera a un poco de hierba. Me da sueño y me pongo algo... aburrida._

_-Bueno, no podemos dejar que eso pase ¿verdad?- me entregó un casco y lo tomé sopesándolo por algunos momentos._

_-¿Ya tienes dieciséis años?_

_-En algunos meses, pero no pude esperar a comprarla... ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a delatarme?- apuntó con la barbilla a la comisaría._

_Me reí y negué con la cabeza. Lo observé durante unos segundos. _

_-Gracias- dije ahora en serio- por sacarme._

_Bajó los lentes oscuros y me miró con sus ojos azules, fijándose en mi rostro._

_-Pero no tengo la mirada de un cachorro triste- aclaré._

_-Claro que sí... Vamos, te llevaré a casa para que busques los lentes. Los necesitas, niña._

_..._

-Bella- algo sacudió mi hombro y pestañeé hacia la luz. Unos ojos azules me observaban y por un segundo creí que era Jazz pero recodé donde estaba y enfoqué a Rosalie que se inclinaba sobre mi- ¿estás bien? Estabas murmurando.

Asentí y me humedecí los labios resecos, cuando dormía siempre hablaba. Aclaré mi mente, para nada sorprendida de haber soñado con Jasper y las extrañas circunstancias en las que nos hicimos amigos.

-Estoy bien- carraspeé.

Quitó su mano.

-Es tu turno.

-¿Turno?

Ella arrugó las cejas.

-Sí, para ver a mi primo- explicó- Una enfermera te espera adentro.

-¡Oh!- me levanté rápidamente y fijé los ojos en la entrada a la UCI.

-¿Necesitas que te espere?

La observé. Se veía cansada, con ojeras y el pelo revuelto. Seguro necesitaba dormir.

-No, gracias. Me las arreglaré- me dio un apretón en el hombro y se fue. Fui hacia las puertas de vidrio y las abrí. Una mujer de edad media, aspecto adusto y un impecable uniforme blanco me esperaba afuera de la habitación de mi amigo.

-No te quedes mucho tiempo- advirtió antes de hacerse a un lado para dejarme paso. Mi corazón se aceleró mientras me disponía a avanzar.

Me adentré en la sala con las rodillas hechas gelatina y en serio riesgo de caerme. Primero eché una mirada a los ruidosos aparatos que lo rodeaban y a las vías intravenosas que parecían salirle del cuerpo.

Me enfoqué en su cara y mi corazón casi se partió de dolor. No estaba preparada para verlo así. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

-Jazz- susurré.

Recordé mi determinación en no llorar y silencié los sollozos que subían por mi garganta. Estuve quieta en el lugar por algunos segundos y respiré hondo, aunque las lágrimas rodaron son remedio por mis mejillas. Me las limpié y decidí acercarme.

Jasper estaba muy pálido y se veía como disminuido, como si se hubiese achicado en aquella cama. Su cabeza estaba vendada y algunos cabellos rubios se escapaban debajo del vendaje. Tenía rasguños en el rostro y en los brazos, pero no se veían importantes. También unas contusiones adornaban su cuerpo.

La imagen no era cruda, de hecho era lo que se esperaba en alguien que hubiese sufrido un accidente de auto pero a mi me pareció terrible. Siempre me había parecido que Jazz era... luminoso. La palabra era ridícula, pero acertada. Tenía esa chispa de vida tan extraña de encontrar en una persona y una energía contagiosa. Y verlo así, apagado, era algo que me paralizaba completamente.

Deslicé una mano y tomé la suya, sintiéndola algo fría. Con cuidado la tomé entre las mías y la presioné levemente.

-Por favor, despierta- dije en voz baja temiendo sucumbir al llanto. Me pregunté si Jazz estaría soñando, si quizás podía escuchar.

-Despierta, Jazz.

No abrió los ojos, los monitores no se alteraron. Sabía que era estúpido que recobrara la conciencia sólo por que le hablara pero no podía evitar tener la esperanza. Jasper me había salvado en tantas situaciones, cubriéndome las espaldas, ayudándome, consolándome. Había sido así desde el primer día. Sólo una vez me gustaría devolverle el favor.

Respiré hondo y de a poco mi lengua comenzó a aflojarse y le narré mi sueño de hace unos minutos, ese día en que él me había sacado de la comisaria porque le parecía graciosa. Se lo relaté tal cual lo hubiese echo estando despierto, dejándole claro que había pensado que estaba loco al actuar así por una desconocida que parecía un zombie en aquellos días. Me había costado comprender que quizás lo había hecho porque se sentía solo y tal como yo por aquellos tiempos, necesitaba compañía.

No sé cuanto estuve hablándole, de pronto riendo y de pronto intentando no sollozar, probablemente hice el ridículo pero sólo me importaba que escuchara mi voz y de alguna manera encontrara el camino de regreso. Algunas veces los monitores se alteraron levemente pero al ver que no acudía nadie, imaginé que era algo normal.

Tiempo después, la enfermera seria se asomó por la puerta.

-Señorita, debe salir- ella me examinó el rostro- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Me sequé las lágrimas.

-Si, gracias- me giré hacia mi amigo- Mejórate Jazz.

Salí con las manos temblorosas pero con el estómago más liviano. La enfermera esperó hasta que estuve fuera. .

-¿Está segura de que está bien?- insistió.

-Sí, dígame algo... hay alguna posibilidad de dejar una radio allí. Ya sabe, para que escuche música.

No me gustaba dejarlo sólo en ese cuarto blanco e impersonal. Había una televisión pero ¿cuál era el punto si no podía ver? Ella me dirigió una sonrisa compasiva.

-El doctor Cullen ya dio órdenes para que le instaláramos una.

Asentí agradeciendo que Carlisle fuera el doctor de Jazz. Me despedí de la señora y caminé hacia fuera respirando hondo y sintiéndome mejor. De alguna manera sabía que Jasper iba a despertar, de hecho por alguna razón me sentía mucho más tranquila al haberlo visto

No me quedaba más opción que caminar hasta casa, había venido con Edward y todos los que conocía probablemente se habían marchado. Salí por la puerta principal y me abrigué con la chaqueta, cubriéndome del frío polar que parecía haber en el exterior. Me subí el cuello de la prenda hasta la nariz y bajé las escaleras.

-Bella.

Alcé la vista para ver a Edward acercándose a paso rápido. El corazón vibró en mi pecho.

-Hola.

-¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa?- se veía serio.

Me encogí de hombros intentando captar su estado de ánimo.

-Puedo caminar.

-¿Y morir congelada? Ven, te llevaré.

Agradecida seguí sus pasos hasta el Volvo.

-¿Cómo está Whitlock?- preguntó una vez ya en camino.

Así que ya no era Jasper.

-Igual...-

-Estoy seguro que despertará dentro de poco- el tono de su voz era extremadamente controlado.

-Si, yo también lo creo... ¿estás bien?

Me echó una mirada.

-Si.

Asentí sin creerle.

-¿Por qué te fuiste tan repentinamente esta tarde?

-Te lo dije, necesitaba volver a clases.

Me mordí el labio sabiendo que había más.

-Y fui a ver a Alice- agregó.

Una oleada de rabia se agitó en mi cuerpo. Recordé que no la había visto en el instituto en la mañana, seguro había faltado.

-Ella no está...-

-No quiero hablar de Alice- interrumpí tratando de mantener mi genio en aguas tranquilas. Había salido del hospital con el ánimo recargado y no quería arruinarlo.

Edward suspiró.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿vas a hablar sobre lo que ella mencionó en en hospital? ¿Sobre la razón de por qué Whitlock fue a hablar con Alice en primer lugar? Ayer lo dejé pasar pero hoy no quiero ignorar el asunto.

Cerré los ojos sabiendo que tarde o temprano me iba a preguntar aquello.

-¿Qué hay sobre eso?- desvié la mirada hacia el paisaje afuera, mientras él estacionaba fuera de la casa de Charlie.

-¿Qué hay sobre eso?- repitió en tono jocoso- Pensé que tú ibas a hablarme del tema. Escucha sé que quizás es mal momento pero creo que me merezco algún tipo de explicación, después de todo estamos... saliendo- dudó al ocupar la última palabra.

-No sé que decirte, ya lo sabes... Jasper habló conmigo y...- hice sonar mis nudillos nerviosamente- bueno, básicamente me pidió que pensara en...

-Él - completó Edward aferrando el volante con ambas manos.

-Sí.

-Y le dijiste que sí- no fue una pregunta. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

-No- respondí con firmeza.

-¿Le dijiste que no, entonces?

-No.

Me miró fijamente.

-Edward, no le dije nada. Tampoco él estaba esperando una respuesta.

Siguió en silencio.

-¿Y?- insistió luego de unos segundos.

Tragué saliva y desvié la mirada hacia el frente. Tenía muy claro lo que tenía que decirle, había tomado la decisión incluso antes de darme cuenta, pero la imagen de Jazz en esa cama en el hospital me detenía de decirle lo que él quería oír.

-Tú necesitas aclarar tu cabeza de una vez por todas.

Lo miré sabiendo que tenía razón. Los ojos verdes le brillaban.

-Creo que los dos necesitamos que decidas cual es tu papel aquí. Cuando Jasper salga recuperado, vas a ser ¿qué? ¿su amiga? ¿su novia? No me voy a quedar para siempre esperando que lo hagas y te digo ahora que inconsciente o no, no pienso compartirte.

-Edward, Jasper es mi amigo- iba a decir algo pero lo detuve con la mirada- sólo mi amigo, y estaba pensando en decirle eso, pero luego chocó y...

-¿Cambiaste de opinión?

-No... no lo sé. Lo único que tengo claro es que no quiero que pase un mal rato por mi culpa, menos ahora o cuando despierte...- solté un suspiro- No es simple.

-Sí, lo es.

-¿Qué?

-Es simple, Bella. -lo observé con ojos incrédulos- No dije que fuera fácil, pero es simple. Es él o yo, tan sencillo como eso. Pero tú estás eligiendo ser una maldita mártir.

-¿Mártir?- casi escupí la palabra- ¿De qué demonios hablas?

Giró su cuerpo hacia mí

-Porque sabes que el minuto en que tomes una decisión, alguien lo va a pasar mal ¿Y cuál es el problema con eso? Todos lo hemos pasado como la mierda en algún minuto, tú, yo, Whitlock, Alice y nadie se ha muerto por eso, Bella. Y tú estás ahí guardándote todo para evitar que alguien suelte un par de lágrimas. Pero yo no voy a caer en eso, necesito una respuesta del tipo Sí o No. No me sirve un maldito "no lo sé".

Lo observé con rabia, por ser tan malditamente racional en el momento menos esperado y por tener razón.

-Estás siendo injusto.

-No.

Asentí y me mordí el labio intentando pensar con claridad. Quizás estaba actuando como una tonta, de hecho era lo más probable. Pero necesitaba concentrar mi energía en mi amigo, no tenía cabeza para nada más. Hasta donde sabía lo de Edward y yo se refería a un asunto exclusivamente físico, éso era lo que habíamos acordado. No estaba lista para algo más, no podía decirle que lo prefería sobre Jazz, no ahora.

-Gracias por traerme... y por lo de anoche- dije en voz baja y accioné el seguro para abrir la puerta.

-¿Así que no dirás nada?- el rostro de Edward no mostró emoción alguna pero sus brillantes ojos verdes se opacaron.

-No estoy diciendo que no, Edward. Sólo dame un par de días ¿de acuerdo?

Separó la mirada de la mía y miró la calle. Se me encogió el corazón.

-Te dejo tranquila entonces.

Era una clara despedida y otra vez me dije que era una tonta. Suspiré y bajé del auto.

-Te veo mañana.

No dijo nada, ni siquiera me miró. Cerré la puerta y no pasó ni un segundo antes de que arrancara y se perdiera calle abajo. Rodé los ojos por su acto de rudeza pero sabía que tenía el derecho de actuar así.

Con el ánimo completamente arruinado entré a la casa. Adiós a mi intención de no pasar la noche sola... pensé deprimida. Sabía que me costaría pegar ojo y mañana amanecería con aspecto lamentable. Tenía algunos deberes pendientes pero como mi cerebro se encontraba exprimido ni siquiera consideré hacerlos. Ángela me dejaría copiar los suyos.

Subí las escaleras sintiéndome débil, lo que no era ninguna sorpresa pensando que no había comido nada desde el día anterior. Sin embargo no tenía hambre. Entre a mi habitación y di un salto al ver una figura junto a la ventana.

-Hola.

Leah se encontraba en la silla de mi escritorio y tejía lo que parecía una bufanda. A ella le encantaba aquel pasatiempo del siglo pasado.

-Hola- respondí vagamente- ¿Sabes? De un minuto a otro mi casa parece ser de dominio público, ¿cómo entraste?

Ella sonrió.

-Todo el mundo guarda llaves de repuesto en algún lugar y fisgoneé un poco hasta que la encontré en el hueco de la bisagra... ¿cómo estás?

Me había llamado en el día al enterarse de lo de Jazz, al igual que Jake y Seth. Leah me observó con ojos astutos.

-Bien.

-Mamá dijo que Charlie tenía guardia y pensé en acompañarte.

Le sonreí y me derrumbé en la cama.

-Genial.

Ella señaló un plato sobre el velador. Había un sándwich que se veía apetitoso y un vaso de leche al lado. Me reí.

-Demoraste mucho, tuve que alimentarme y también al renacuajo en mi estómago, así que decidimos prepararte eso. Estará algo frío pero esta bueno.

-Gracias- me senté y comencé a comer.

Leah, captando que no estaba de ánimo comunicativo comenzó a contarme cosas sobre el embarazo y cómo Sue, lejos de haberse decepcionado y enojado, no veía la hora en que pudiera tomar a su nieto o nieta en sus brazos. Seth, por supuesto, pasaba la mayor parte del día tomándole el pelo pero en verdad era un hermano preocupado y también se había vuelto terriblemente protector, desde vigilar que comiera lo adecuado a que no saliese sola.

-¿Y qué dijeron sobre Sam?- pregunté una vez que terminé de comer.

-No se lo esperaban. Seth quería ir a su casa y golpearlo, creo que mamá también lo consideró. Pero esto es cosa mía, cuando este preparada le contaré la noticia.

-¿Qué crees que haga?

Se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Probablemente diga que soy una mentirosa o algo, pero la verdad no me importa. Preferiría no tener que decírselo pero sé que, por muy maldito que sea, tiene derecho a saberlo. Y la verdad, cuando lo sepa espero que se mantenga lejos.

-¿Y si quiere volver contigo?

Los ojos de Leah se volvieron distantes, como si estuviese viendo algo que no estaba ahí.

-No lo hará, y si fuera así no sería tan estúpida como para volver a caer- puso una mano en su vientre, aún plano- Ahora debo pensar en lo mejor para los dos y Sam no lo es.

Cerré los ojos y sonreí.

-Bien.

-Y hablando de amores pasados ¿crees que no noté quién vino a dejarte a casa?

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

-¿Qué?

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Vamos, Bellita- dijo en tono burlón- Desde que somos amigas llevo escuchándote decir cuanto odias al hijo del doctor Cullen. ¿De verdad creías que no iba a preguntarte nada la verte bajar de ese Volvo?

_¡Maldito pueblo del porte de una hormiga donde todo el mundo conocía a todo el mundo!_

Me encogí de hombros.

-Nada importante.

-Te conozco, vamos. Suéltalo.

Puse ambas manos detrás de la cabeza. Leah me observaba con el interés grabado en sus ojos oscuros. Pensé que bien me podría servir un tercero que me ayudara a analizar mi vida, sobretodo uno que no estuviese involucrado.

Le conté todo a rasgos generales, le hablé de la relación amor- odio-lujuria con Edward, de Jasper. Le expliqué como había comenzado todo por un estúpido festival, pasando por la fiesta en mi casa, la llegada de Jake, la noche de locura con Jazz, las veces que nos gritamos con Edward y luego parecíamos estar pegados cuerpo a cuerpo, le conté sobre Alice y sus intentos por llamar la atención de mi amigo, la noche en la cárcel, las discusiones, la cita en la piscina, la pelea a golpes en el festival del pueblo, el choque, las palabras de Edward y mas o menos todas las barbaridades que habían ocurrido en el último mes. Si lo pensaba bien, habían acontecido muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo.

Leah escuchó con atención, sus ojos cada vez iban mostrando más asombro y cuando finalicé la historia me veía como si no me hubiese visto nunca antes. Había dejado de tejer.

-Eres estúpida.- declaró y sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación.

Fruncí el ceño, no era el comentario que me esperaba.

-¡Vaya, gracias!

-No, lo digo en serio. ¿Cómo demonios puedes estar tan ciega, Bella? Te tomaba por una persona inteligente.

Sus palabras no me hicieron ni una gracia.

-Oye... ¿que carajos hablas? ¿ciega?

Movió una mano con impaciencia.

-Déjame ponértelo de este modo... ¿te gusta el tal Cullen verdad?

-Sí.

-Y él siente lo mismo.

-Sí, bueno... eso creo.

-¿Y tu mejor amigo también?

-Eso dijo.

-Pero tú sabes que sólo está confundido, quizás por temor a perderte o alguna mierda parecida.

-Si, estoy casi segura.

-Así que, en síntesis a ti te gusta Cullen, tú le gustas a él, tienen sexo increíble y se llevan bien... ¿y la única cosa que se interpone entre ustedes es una estúpida confusión por parte de tu amigo, algo que debo decir, es fácil de solucionar con sólo una conversación? ¿Y sabiendo eso le dijiste a Cullen que no?

Bueno... cuando lo decía así sonaba muy fácil.

-No le dije que no, y no es tan simple- contraataqué.

Ella sacudió la cabeza otra vez.

-Lo es, Bella. Ni siquiera tienes que elegir, lo único que debes hacer es aclarar un par de puntos con Jasper.

-Pero...

-Pero nada. Estás siendo ridícula.

-¿Qué?

-Leah...

Ella se llevó un dedo a la barbilla y adoptó una actitud de sabionda.

-Supongo que esto tiene que ver con Jacob.

Pestañeé varias veces.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo demonios esto tiene que ver algo con Jake?

-Bueno... no soy psicóloga ni algo así pero supongo que de verdad te jodió la autoestima cuando se fue después de que, ya sabes, te desflorara.

-Ugg... ¿desflorara? ¿Quieres hacerme vomitar? ¿Quién diablos dice desflorar?

Se rió.

-Sue lo dice.

-Ya... y para tu información tengo una muy alta opinión de mi misma. Mi autoestima esta bien.

-No, lo que tu tienes es una boca agresiva y un buen cuerpo, pero piénsalo Bella. Es como si quisieras convencerte de que no eres suficientemente buena, de que Edward no puede estar de verdad interesado en ti y déjame decirte que según lo que me has contado, no hace falta ser un genio para entender que si lo está. Y tú mientras tanto te aferras a cualquier excusa para evadir lo que de verdad te pasa con él.

-No estoy excusándome en nada. No quiero que Jazz lo pase mal.

-Doble discurso- argumentó- Si de verdad es sólo una confusión entonces no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Es válido que te preocupes por él pero no hasta el punto de arruinar lo que sea que tienes con Cullen.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Maldición...

-No sé, Leah. Yo iba a explicarle a Jazz que lo único que quería era que fuésemos amigos, pero tuvo el accidente y... me di cuenta cuanto me importa, me muero si el pasa algo ¿entiendes?

-Tal cual me pasaría a mí si algo malo le ocurre a Seth, pero no por eso voy a acostarme con mi hermano.

La miré entre horrorizada y divertida. Ella rodó los ojos.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir- se acercó y tomó mi mano- Cariño, me diste un buen consejo cuando me quedé aquí la última vez, déjame devolvértelo. Tienes que hablar con Edward y aclararle el asunto, decirle que Jasper es sólo tu amigo. Y cuando él se recupere entonces le aclaras la situación. Así de sencillo.

_¿Por qué insistían en que el asunto era sencillo?_

-Lo sé, le dije que me dejara pensar un par de días...

-¿Días? ¿Te volviste loca? No, ahora.

-¿Ahora? Pero si acabo...

-No me importa. Ahora. Tienes que terminar de una vez por todas con el tema.

-Pero...

-No.

-Leah...

-Ve y dile que es el único.

-Ughh- volví a hacer una mueca de asco- ¿Sacaste esa frase de una novela romántica? No puedo...

-Bella, demonios ¿quieres dejar tu maldito orgullo para otro día?

Se levantó y buscó una toalla en el armario. Me la lanzó en plena cara. Ya me había dado cuenta que hacerle perder la paciencia a Leah nunca era una buena idea, pero en su estado de embarazo, irónicamente, ella era aún más amenazante.

-Dúchate, porque apestas un poco. Luego yo te llevaré.

Solté un suspiro exasperado.

-De acuerdo, tu ganas. Pero no pronunciaré ni una palabra acerca de "tú eres el único".

Me lanzó un cojín al que esquivé.

-Deberías.

Me tomé mi tiempo para ducharme, el agua caliente era demasiado reconfortante para mis músculos para que me apresurara. Masajeé todo mi cuerpo y noté como iba relajándome poco a poco. Creo que estuve a punto de quedarme dormida bajo el chorro de agua. Cuando mi querida amiga golpeó la puerta con violencia innecesaria pentañeé y cerré la llave.

-Loca- murmuré. De un tiempo a esta parte sentía que había perdido el control de mi vida. Los nervios me atacaron cuando consideré lo que estaba por hacer, si bien era lo correcto, enfrentarme a ese Edward serio que había abandonado mi calle no me hacía gracia. Pero Leah tenía razón, necesitaba aclarar el panorama.

Me sequé el pelo y arreglé un poco mi pálido rostro con las cremas que Reneé me enviaba constantemente y nunca usaba. Decidí usar una que expelía un agradable olor a flores. Salí y con la toalla aferrada al cuerpo y miré a Leah husmeando otra vez en el armario.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿No usas falda?

-No, ¿por qué?

-Para que te pusieras una hoy.

Rodé los ojos.

-Está apunto de nevar y tú quieres que me ponga falda.

-Necesitas agregar unas cuantas cosas a tu colección de prendas- criticó.

-Mi ropa está bien- dije tomando unos jeans y un top blanco.

-Estoy de acuerdo pero ¿qué adolescente no tiene una maldita falda?

-Una que vive en un maldito congelador.

Ella se dejó caer en la cama y retomó el tejido mientras bufaba, mumurando acerca de una ocasión especial y faldas. La ignoré y me vestí. Tomé una chaqueta y me vi en el espejo, en verdad el baño había hecho milagros conmigo y también la comida. Me veía casi normal.

-Estoy lista, vamos.

En ese instante llamaron a la puerta. Ambas bajamos las escaleras y fui a recibir al visitante. Un chico alto y moreno me sonrió.

-¿Embry?

Un ruido atrás me dijo que Leah había escuchado el nombre y había golpeado algo.

-Hola, Bella.

-Hola...mmm... pasa.

Me hice a un lado y le sonreí a mi amiga de oreja a oreja. Ella entrecerró los ojos.

-Hola, Leah- saludó el chico.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó.

-Humm, Seth me dijo que estarías aquí- se volvió hacia mi- Siento lo de tu amigo, Bella. ¿Está mejor?

-Lo estará- dije segura.

-Me alegro...-se volvió hacia ella- tu hermano mencionó que estarían las dos solas y pensé que no... era seguro. Traje algunas pizzas y unas películas- señaló por sobre su hombro su carro en la entrada de mi casa sin despegar la mirada de Leah- He estado llamándote toda la semana, y pensé que como iban a estar las dos aquí podríamos comer algo y pasar un buen rato. Así aprovecho de asegurarme que estén bien.

A mi amiga se le ruborizaron las mejillas y yo sonreí mas ampliamente. La excusa para venir era torpe pero había que apreciar su esfuerzo.

-De hecho, es una buena idea- contesté antes que ella dijera nada. Leah entrecerró aún mas los ojos.

-¿No te molesta, Bella?- quiso asegurarse él

-Claro que no.

Embry era uno de los amigos mas cercanos de Jake o lo había sido en su tiempo. Tenía un carácter mucho mas tranquilo que su camarada y era bastante agradable. Sabía que estaba aquí por Leah así que decidí esfumarme de una vez por todas.

-De hecho- proseguí- llegas en el momento justo. Yengo un par de cosas que solucionar y no me gustaba nada la idea de dejar a Leah sola.

-¿Qué?- preguntó mi amiga echando chispas por los ojos al ver mi retirada. Mi sonrisa se tornó burlona.

-Tú insististe ¿no te acuerdas? Sólo sigo órdenes... tus órdenes.

Ella apretó los labios.

-Pero...

-No hay de que preocuparse.- y cogí las llaves de la casa junto con mi bolso- ¿Puedo tomar prestado tu carro? Volveré apenas pueda.

Ella asintió y masculló una cosa ininteligible mientras me lanzaba las llaves. Embry sonreía.

-¿Te esperamos para la película?

-Umm, no. ¡Que lo disfruten!- les sonreí y salí de casa. El chico haría cualquier cosa por un cita con Leah. Bien. Esto del embarazo no debía intervenir en su vida social, no con chicos buenos como Embry interesados en ella.

Caminé hacia el auto de Leah extrañando mi trasto. Me pregunté donde lo tendría Edward, si estaba en su casa aprovecharía de traérmelo de vuelta.

Me detuve con la mano en la cerradura cuando una idea asaltó mi cabeza. La otra vez que había ido a su casa en busca de reconciliación había llevado el libro como gesto. Quizás esta vez debiese hacer lo mismo. Por supuesto no tenía ningún otro regalo olvidado ni pensaba comprarle nada pero sabía lo que podía hacer para firmar definitivamente la paz entre nosotros.

Entré al automóvil y lo eché a andar camino a la comisaría. Cinco minutos después entraba al familiar edificio.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué paso?- Charlie se incorporó de un salto al verme llegar y me encerró en un abrazo apretado.

-Charlie, estoy bien.

-¿Estás segura?

Asentí. El no me dejo escapar por unos segundos, supongo que me estaba demostrando apoyo.

-Sólo vine a buscar los discos que te dejé ayer en la tarde.

Había escondido la colección musical de Edward en el único sitio al que no se le ocurriría acudir a buscarlos y si se le pasaba por la mente, jamás entraría aquí por su propio pie. Charlie me encaminó al estacionamiento.

-¿Estarás bien en casa?- preguntó.

-Leah está conmigo- señalé el carro como evidencia.

-Bien- aprobó. Me despedí y subí al asiento. Charlie cerró la puerta y se apoyó en el marco- Jasper Whitlock es tan terco como tú, despertará pronto.- soltó.

Lo miré asombrada y luego reí.

-Lo sé, papá- puse en marcha el motor- Te veo mañana.

-Cualquier cosa me llamas cariño.

Con un gesto de la mano me despedí y tomé el camino hacia la casa de Edward. Puse la música a todo volumen intentando no pensar y dejar la mente en blanco. Estaba realmente nerviosa... no sabía que era lo que le iba a decir. Supuse que explicarle lo que había ocurrido en el auto, que estaba fuera de mi elemento aquí y dejarle claro que lo quería a él, tal y como estábamos antes del choque de Jazz. Decirle que no tenía idea de hacia donde íbamos y si esto iba a resultar en serio alguna vez. Pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.

Tenía miedo de que las cosas cambiaran. Hace un día exacto estaba completamente satisfecha, pero en el minuto en que Jasper había decidido acelerar mas de la cuenta su BMW, todo había quedado patas arriba y en verdad lo único que podía hacer para mantener la cabeza serena, tal como había expresado Leah, era dejar claros mis sentimientos.

Estacioné lejos de la entrada y dejé el carro tras unos árboles para no delatar mi presencia a Carlisle o Esme. Saqué los dos bolsos del maletero y los colgué de forma cruzada por mi cuerpo, mis rodillas se doblaron bajo el peso de éstos. Caminé dificultosamente hacia la ventana de Edward y me dispuse a subir.

Tres intentos después estaba claro que no lo lograría con el aquella excesiva carga a mi espalda, de modo que dejé uno en el suelo y subí con el otro. Seguro ofrecía una imagen ridícula aferrándome a la enredadera como un chimpancé sin gracia. Los músculos de mis brazos se quejaron pero llegué arriba, seguro. Lo descolgué y bajé por el otro.

Cuando tuve todo conmigo golpeé la ventana suavemente.

No hubo respuesta. Golpeé otra vez, pero nada.

_¡Demonios!_

Recordé que Esme me había dado los números de la alarma. Abrí el ventanal, entré rápidamente y miré alrededor. Había un teclado luminoso al lado izquierdo de la ventana parpadeando con una luz roja amenazante. Introduje los cuatro números y la luz roja cambió a verde y luego se apagó. Respirando mas tranquila me fije en la habitación.

Completamente vacía. Encendí la luz, no había rastro de Edward aquí, todo estaba inmaculado como si no hubiese vuelto a casa. Tampoco estaba en el baño pues la puerta estaba semiabierta y estaba oscuro dentro. Apagué otra vez la luz y abrí la puerta que daba al pasillo. No se escuchaba a nadie y tampoco se veía luz ni algo que me indicara que había alguien en la casa. Carlisle y Esme solían llegar tarde pero ¿dónde demonios estaba Edward? Hace más de una hora había salido de mi casa.

Encendí la luz otra vez y decidí esperarlo. Arrastré los bolsos hacia adentro y ordené uno a uno los discos en los estantes. Sabía que él los ordenaba por año de modo que el trabajo me llevó bastante tiempo.

Cuando terminé me senté en la cama y tamborileé con los dedos analizando que hacer. Tomé mi móvil y marqué su número pero saltó el buzón de voz. Lo intenté dos veces más pero no hubo resultado. No le iba a dejar un mensaje así que dejé el aparato y me acosté a un lado de la cama.

Se estaba haciendo cada vez mas tarde y él no regresaba.

¿Estaría donde Alice? ¿Emmett? Me asustaba al considerar otra posibilidad y me pregunté si para motivos técnicos todavía estábamos juntos. ¿O acaso la conversación en el auto había sido una especie de ruptura?

No quería pensar en eso. Di media vuelta y busqué algo que leer para matar el tiempo. Habían varios libros, sobretodo los que nos hacían leer en el instituto de modo que no me llamaban la atención. Debajo de ellos había tres revistas pornográficas que me sacaron una sonrisa. Edward ni siquiera tenía la decencia de esconderlas como cualquier otro adolescente temeroso de su madre. Sin ganas de ver mujeres desnudas las arrojé a un lado y apoyé la cabeza en la almohada.

Quizás debería irme a casa e intentarlo de nuevo mañana, pero quería aclarar el asunto esta noche. Me acomodé mejor y me dispuse a esperarlo el tiempo que fuera necesario. No era como si tuviese nada mejor que hacer.

Y esperé y esperé. Cerca de las dos de la mañana me quedé dormida.

Creo que soñé con choques de autos y vi la cara de Edward repetidas veces, como si me observara de un lugar lejano. Supongo que quería convencerme a mí misma de que él había llegado por fin a su dormitorio. Pero cuando la alarma sonó pasadas las siete de la mañana me di cuenta de que era sólo un sueño.

Miré alrededor pestañeando. Registré toda la habitación de arriba a abajo con la mirada... el estómago se me hundió hasta los pies y tuve un mal presentimiento.

Edward no había llegado en toda la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>ADELANTO CAPÍTULO 17<strong>

**...**

-Jasper despertó- dijo de un tirón.

Casi dejé caer el móvil de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué?- necesitaba volver a escuchar las palabras.

-Jasper despertó, Bella- luego su voz se apagó un poco- Despertó cuando estaba con Alice.

Silencio... necesité varios segundos para entender la última frase.

-¿QUÉ?- vociferé.

...

...

...

- Se trata de un trabajo en grupo...

Mike no alcanzó a decir nada más cuando un puño salido de la nada lo golpeó en el pómulo tan fuerte que lo hizo caer hacia atrás. Sobresaltada retrocedí un paso pero tropecé con mis cordones desabrochados y me fui al piso también, aterrizando en mi trasero dolorosamente.

Levanté la mirada.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, idiota?

...

...

...

-Nunca pensaste en decirme que si ¿verdad?

Me mordí el labio y negué con la cabeza.

-Supongo que lo entiendo. Entonces las cosas no han cambiado.

Lo observé y me reí de forma sombría.

-De hecho, lo hicieron.

Jazz sondeó mi rostro y luego ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa especulativa.

-Eso significa que terminaste con Cullen o que la cosa se puso más seria... ¿Cuál de las dos es?

...

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>Espero sus comentariios, opiniones, suposiciones, sospechas, críticas!<strong>

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Muchos Besos!**

**Cata...**


	23. Chapter 17

**Hola! Aquí les traigo el cap 17! **

**Una vez más muchas gracias por sus reviews! Soy la mas feliz cuando los leo y veo que disfrutan tanto como yo de la historia...**

**Antes que nada unas aclaraciones importantes.**

**Para las que son escritoras aficionadas igual que yo... imagino cuanto les molesta que se publiquen sus historias sin autorización. Bueno esto me pasó a mi y en verdad me dio mucha pena y también rabia...**

**Gracias Miila Cullen Potter por tu aviso! Te lo agradezco de todo corazón! Tienes mi eterna simpatía!**

**La cosa es que no he tenido problema cuando me han pedido publicar la historia o el link en otros sitios, pero cuando es deliberadamente sin permiso en verdad me molesta.**

**xiomi29 aprecio tus disculpas, de verdad que sí. Y la historia no la he acabado porque todavía no termina... actualizo mas o menos cada semana (aunque algunas veces he tardado mucho más :S) y pienso terminarla.**

**Dicho esto... de nuevo les agradezco a todas su cariño y su lealtad! Espero que disfruten el capítulo y como una muestra de aprecio de mi parte por sus comentarios y la buena onda que me entregan subiré el cap 18 antes de lo esperado!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 17<p>

Me permití sólo un minuto para sentirme deprimida y dejar que la congoja me invadiera. Sólo sesenta segundos en los que consideré aferrarme a un almohada y llorar como si fuera un estúpida niña en una película romántica.

Luego... llegó la rabia. Mucha rabia.

En lugar de abrazar la almohada la pateé fuera de mi camino, deseando que fuera la cabeza de Edward.

_Jodido idiota..._

¿Qué demonios se creía el muy maldito que no llegaba a dormir a su casa? ¿Dónde se había metido?

Me levanté y recogí mi bolso y la chaqueta con brusquedad. Necesitaba salir de esta habitación antes que, por un ataque de ira, decidiera romper cada una de sus preciosas posesiones. Aunque era justamente lo que merecía el muy imbécil.

Sabía que, después de la incómoda conversación de ayer, no tenía ningún derecho de exigir explicaciones de su parte. Pero mi lado racional se acababa de ir por el retrete al ver que no había llegado.

_¿Habría ido en busca de alguna zorra de su club de admiradoras?_

Me estremecí por la idea y mi estómago se retorció de pánico pero intenté deshacerme de la sensación... si lo había hecho, nadie lo salvaría de la patada en las bolas que le iba a dar. Un poco más contenta con este pensamiento, fui al baño.

Hice lo que pude por mejorar mi aspecto. Decididamente en estos dos días mi rostro se había arruinado debido a la preocupación y el cansancio. Mis ojos tenían líneas de agotamiento y el color de mis mejillas era opaco.

Luego de arreglarme, aunque no pude hacer nada por la ropa arrugada, me asomé al pasillo. No había señales de vida por ninguna parte. Pero era terriblemente arriesgado salir por la puerta principal.

¿Qué le diría a Esme si me encontrara ahí?

_Hola, Esme... ummm... pasé en la noche en la habitación de tu hijo esperando explicarle un par de cosas para luego tener una sesión de sexo increíble, pero él no llegó y probablemente buscó eso mismo en una de las zorras libidinosas del instituto..._

Me estremecí otra vez mientras cerraba la puerta.

Tenía que volver al balcón, como Julieta en plena huida. Bajé por al enredadera y con cautela llegué hasta el carro de Leah. Me sentí culpable por haberlo secuestrado por toda la noche.

Lo puse en marcha y me dirigí al Instituto, no tenía tiempo de pasar por mi casa. Saqué el móvil y llamé a mi amiga.

-¿Dónde estás?- ladró Leah desde el otro lado. Por su tono supe que quería estrangularme.

-Camino al instituto, lo siento... me quedé dormida.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme sola con Embry toda la noche?

Sonreí, había olvidado eso.

-Ya te dije, me dormí. Escucha no alcanzo a ir a dejarte el auto, ¿te importa si lo devuelvo más tarde?

-No, está bien-respondió- Embry me lleva a la Push.

-Genial... ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?- pregunté en tono malicioso mientras salía de los bosques y me incorporaba a la carretera.

-Jódete, Bella.

Me reí.

-No pudo haber sido tan malo.

-¿Cómo estuvo la tuya?-evadió- ¿Seguiste mi consejo?

Apreté la mandíbula e ignoré la sensación de ira burbujeante en mi estómago. Gruñí como toda respuesta.

-¿Bella?

-No fue muy bien- dije.

-¿Por qué?-el tono molesto de mi amiga desapareció reemplazado por uno lleno de curiosidad-¿Pelearon otra vez?

-No- mi pie se incrustó mas en el acelerador. La velocidad era una respuesta directa de mi rabia.

-¿Entonces?

-No llegó- dije gruñendo otra vez.

Silencio...

-Oh... seguro estaba donde un amigo o...

No necesitaba sus suposiciones ni palabras de aliento. Ya tenía suficiente con mi propio caos mental.

-Tengo que irme- la corté- Tendrás tu carro en la tarde.

-Bella... por favor no te imagines cosas que no son, ni hagas algo de lo que después puedas arre...

Rodé los ojos y presioné la tecla para colgar, tampoco necesitaba sus sermones. Además yo no iba a hacer nada... todavía.

Llegué al instituto algunos minutos atrasada para mi primera clase. Corrí, porque por su supuesto el salón donde tenía que entrar era el más alejado del estacionamiento. Mi karma debía ser el peor del mundo.

Toqué y entré. El profesor de Cálculo, que estaba hablando de ecuaciones, variables y tonterías varias, se giró a verme y me miró como si fuera un insecto.

-Gracias por la interrupción señorita Swan.- dijo de modo desagradable.

Sonreí.

-Cuando quiera- caminé hacia mi asiento mirando alrededor. Edward compartía la clase conmigo. Estaba sentado con un chico del equipo de básquetball cerca de la ventana. Lo observé destilando veneno y para mi incredulidad, él me devolvió la misma mirada fulminante.

_¿Pero qué demonios se creía?_

No tenía ni un motivo para mirarme así. Bueno, después de lo de ayer no esperaba que saltara de la silla a recibirme, pero eso de dispararme dagas con los ojos era llevarlo al extremo.

Entrecerré más los ojos y detecté una chispa de sorpresa en sus pupilas. Tampoco él sabía porqué lo veía así. Bueno, no tardaría en enterarse.

Me senté en mi lugar de costumbre y el profesor continuó con el ritmo de la clase antes de mi aparición. No atendí a casi nada de lo que decía y me dediqué a mirar hacia el asiento vacío a mi lado. Suspiré y le rogué por enésima vez al cielo que mi amigo despertase pronto. El instituto era un lugar horriblemente aburrido sin Jasper.

Apenas terminaran las clases iría a verlo otra vez.

Dejé caer la cabeza entre mis brazos y le di un pequeño masaje a mi sien con la punta de mis dedos, deseando poder resolver todo con una varita mágica o algo. Cerré los ojos y dejé de escuchar la monótona y aburrida voz del profesor.

...

-¡Swan!

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

-¿Uh?- pregunté a nadie en particular. Los rostros de mi compañeros estaban fijos en mí y el docente me miraba con los ojos entornados.

-¿Disfruta de la siesta?- preguntó con el semblante rápidamente volviéndose purpúreo.

Pestañeé y me pregunté por qué estaba tan enojado. Los profesores se tomaban todo muy personal.

-Sólo... descansaba los ojos- respondí y algunos soltaron risitas- No dormí bien.

Escuché un bufido familiar que venía desde mi izquierda. Miré hacia allí para encontrarme otra vez con esos ojos verdes que decían _"Muere"_ con absoluta claridad. Alcé las cejas.

-Puede ir a descansar los ojos afuera entonces- explicó el viejo llamando mi atención. Lo dijo como si fuera el peor castigo del mundo.

Suspiré sabiendo que no sacaba nada con discutir. Tomé mi bolso y me levanté mientras él volvía al frente de la clase.

-Y puede verme en detención hoy después de clases- continuó con maldad.

_Genial..._

-Con gusto- le sonreí. El sólo sacudió la cabeza dirigiéndome una mirada de disgusto, como si yo fuese una delincuente o algo. Lauren me sonrió burlonamente desde su asiento.

_Perra estúpida._

Cuando pasé por su lado, le boté los libros. Luego salí ignorando sus murmuraciones.

Caminé por el pasillo vacío pensando seriamente en irme a casa o quizás pasar el día con Jazz en el hospital. Aquí no hacía nada productivo. Alcancé sólo a dar unos pasos antes de toparme con una conocida cabellera rubia.

Rosalie estaba sentada apoyada en la pared con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Si eso ya era raro, su vestimenta era aún más extraña. No había rastro de sus ropas de primera categoría, ni bolsos de miles de dólares, ni tacones mortales en sus pies. Traía una camiseta, jeans y... zapatillas.

Fruncí el entrecejo y me acerqué. Algo extraño estaba pasando.

-¿Por qué no estás en clase?

Volvió su cabeza hacia mi. Parecía que no había dormido ni medio minuto, pareció sorprendida al verme pero luego se encogió de hombros.

-No tenía ganas.

-¿Estás bien?- inquirí y me senté a su lado.

Volvió a encogerse de hombros- Seguro.

Enarqué una ceja y ella sonrió tristemente al ver el gesto.

-Supongo que no... sólo me preocupo por mi primo.

Asentí.

-¿Qué le dirás?- preguntó de pronto.

-¿Ah?

-Cuando despierte... ¿qué le dirás?

Me mordí el labio entendiendo a lo que se refería. Me pregunté cómo Rosalie sabía tanto de nuestra jodida situación particular. Debió leerlo en mi mirada porque explicó.

-Jasper me lo dijo, aunque yo ya lo había notado- se regodeó- Fue mi idea que hablara contigo.

-Fue una buena idea- mencioné.

-¿Eso significa que le dirás que si?

Por un segundo pensé en decirle que no era su asunto, pero la rabia que sentía no era contra ella así que respondí con sinceridad.

-No.

-¿Entonces tú y Cullen...?

-Supongo- fue mi turno de encogerme de hombros.

-¿Supones?

-Hay un... par de cosas que hay que aclarar- dije de modo evasivo. Rosalie me observó con ojos extraños, como si estuviese leyendo algo en mi rostro. Pero luego su expresión se tornó distante.

-Tuve un novio hace un tiempo- soltó.

Mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa. Ella nunca había hablado de si misma, de hecho evadía cada una de las preguntas personales que yo, Jazz u otros le habían hecho desde su llegada a Forks. Me pregunté porque estaba hablándome de esto y supuse que la situación de Jasper la había llevado un poco al límite. Después de todo, era el único pariente al cual apreciaba.

Cuando se volvió otra vez, forcé mi cara para que ella no notara mi sorpresa. Si necesitaba hablar no se lo haría más incómodo.

-Jazz me habló un poco de eso- dije en voz baja- Las cosas no terminaron bien ¿verdad?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Terminaron pésimo- miró a la pared del frente y habló con voz fría- Con Royce, habíamos sido novios desde los quince.

-Wow.

Asintió.

-Conoces a mis tíos, así que puedes imaginarte como son mis padres- hice un sonido de disgusto y ella sonrió otra vez- No son malos padres mientras hagas lo que ellos quieren, lo que en verdad quiere decir que son unos putos idiotas cerrados de mente, pero yo les obedecía en todo. Durante toda mi vida, lo hice. Hubo algunos incidentes aislados, de típica rebeldía, pero en general actué tal como ellos querían. Me consideraba una buena hija.

"Los padres de Royce son socios de mis padres y nos presentaron cuando cumplí los quince años. El chico me gustó enseguida. Era sexy, atractivo... también algo pomposo y arrogante. No le di importancia porque ¿quién no lo era en nuestro círculo? Se supone que era lo que debía buscar."

"Nos hicimos novios rápidamente para la alegría de nuestros padres. Yo era la envidia de mis compañeras, tanto por mi físico como por el chico que me tomaba la mano- suspiró cansinamente mientras yo intentaba imaginarme a esa Rosalie, que era completamente distinta a la de ahora- Siempre me gustó eso de sentirme malditamente superior. Y supongo que por estar atenta a esas cosas, no me di cuenta que Royce era un imbécil que disfrutaba abusando de los más débiles, burlándose de los que no había nacido en cuna de oro. Era un maldito cabrón"

Ella no parecía afectada hablando de su vida, era como si me estuviese contando una historia ajena, como si leyera el periódico. No había emoción en su voz.

"Cada vez que actuaba así, me autoconvencía que era sólo inmadurez y que en el fondo él era una gran persona... hasta que fue muy tarde. Un día me enteré que se estaba acostando con una perra de otro instituto, ya había escuchado rumores antes pero como la estúpida que era jamás los había creído. Sin embargo, ahora la fuente era indudable. Fui a su casa con la intención de enfrentarlo y lo encontré en una de las habitaciones de invitados con la zorra. Ambos semivestidos. Claramente recién habían terminado de follar. Creí que me iba a dar un ataque... y ¿sabes lo que hizo él?"

Negué con la cabeza.

-Tranquilamente le dijo que desapareciera y luego me sonrió. El muy bastardo sonrió. Dijo que ahora yo sabía quien era él, de modo que podíamos dejar de fingir. No lo tengo muy claro, pero creo que me abalancé sobre él con toda la intención de pegarle y arrancarle los ojos, pero fue más rápido y me volteó el rostro con un puñetazo. Dijo que nunca más volviera a levantarle la mano"

"Recuerdo su cara... era como si de hubiese transformado en alguien horrible y desconocido para mí. Pero en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba equivocada, él no había cambiado, no era una persona distinta. Royce siempre había sido un maldito cabrón hijo de puta, sólo que yo fui lo suficientemente ciega y estúpida para no darme cuenta."

"Sabía que si le contestaba algo volvería a golpearme, de modo que asentí. Cuando se aseguró que no iba a hacerle un escándalo o a terminar con él, se marchó. No perdí tiempo y corrí donde mis padres. Lloré todo el camino a casa pensando sólo en llegar y que me abrazaran. Pero las sorpresas de ese día no terminaban allí. Cuando llegué, mis padres no me creyeron... ni una sola palabra"

-¿Qué?- pregunté incrédula.

-Primero me dijeron que estaba alterada y que había imaginado las cosas, aun cuando yo tenía un ojo completamente negro. Cuando insistí en que no había imaginado nada, dijeron que estaba inventando todo, que les estaba dando la espalada, que quería perjudicar la relación con sus socios. Grité y pataleé, pero no cambiaron de opinión. No podía creer que ellos, mis propios padres, no me creyeran.

"Se volvieron completamente en mi contra. Por supuesto, jamás intentaron siquiera aclarar el asunto con los padres de Royce, pues era de mal gusto. Estaba claro que no me apoyarían... y en ese momento dejé de preocuparme por lo que pensaran. Comencé a evitar a mi círculo social y una semana después del incidente logré que me expulsaran de la escuela. Hice todo lo que pude para hacerles la vida imposible. Dejé de sentir que su mundo era el mío, no me preocupé más por lo que ellos querían de mi. Los mandé al demonio tal como ellos lo habían hecho conmigo"

-¿Así fue como llegaste aquí?- quise saber luego de varios minutos de silencio.

-La idea era que me enviaran a Europa o algo, pero decidieron que en este pequeño pueblo lo pasaría tan mal que les rogaría que me aceptaran de vuelta y que volvería a interpretar el papel de la princesa idiota.

-¿Y no volviste a ver al bastardo nunca más?

-Me lo topé un par de veces. Quería venganza así que publiqué unas fotos privadas- se rió sombríamente.

-¿Fotos privadas?

-Nos sacamos una fotos mientras... ya sabes, la mayoría eran poses absurdas, así que publiqué en internet todas aquellas en las que aparecía él viéndose especialmente ridículo. También contraté a unos tipos para que le pegaran.

Dejé salir un silbido de mi boca. Sabía que Rosalie era algo serio.

-Bien hecho- alabé- ¿No hiciste ninguna denuncia?

-Lo pensé, pero siendo quién era... no serviría de nada. Sus padres lo sacarían de ahí en menos de un segundo y después de eso, probablemente me harían la vida imposible.

Mordí mi labio y entendí un poco mejor a Rosalie. Después de todo ese infierno, se había endurecido y ya no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran. Ella entregaba al mundo esa imagen de _Femme Fatale_, que hacía lo que le venía en gana y pateaba traseros sin ningún problema. Sin embargo, ahora me mostraba su lado vulnerable.

-Supongo que tus padres están sorprendidos de que no los llamaras apenas llegaste aquí.

-Yo también lo estoy. Siempre imaginé, conociendo a mis tíos, que mi primo sería alguien como Royce o quizás mi propia versión masculina.

Sonreí orgullosa de mi amigo.

-Ellos no han podido influenciarlo mucho.

-Me alegro que fuera así- entornó los ojos en mi dirección- Jasper es un gran... gran tipo. Espero sepas lo que estás haciendo.

Alcé las cejas sorprendida por el cambio de tema y la vehemencia con que pronunció la última frase.

-¿Y qué se supone que estoy haciendo?

-Ya sabes, decirle que no. Ojalá yo hubiese conocido alguien así antes.

Fue mi turno de mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

-Rose, siento mucho lo que te pasó pero...

Sacudió una mano para interrumpirme.

-Uno, no necesito tu puta lástima.

Rodé los ojos para nada sorprendida con su actitud. Como ya había pensado alguna vez, ella y yo parecíamos cortadas por la misma tijera y sabía que me golpearía si se me ocurría pronunciar palabras de consuelo.

-No te la estoy dando, perra.- dije y vi satisfacción en su rostro- Es una jodida historia triste la tuya, Rose pero no me voy a echar a llorar contigo. No eres la única que ha conocido tipos que valen una mierda.

-Jasper me contó que te dejaron después de que follaras por primera vez. Con el tipo grande y moreno.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Jazz es un bocazas.

-Me lo dijo ese día del festival cuando te fuiste a hablar con él, diciendo que si lo veía en la calle debía arrollarlo con mi auto. Dijo que sabía que yo lo haría sin problemas y que tú eras demasiado blanda para hacerlo.

Sonreí.

-Un bocazas muy considerado- agregué.

-Bien- dijo- Y segundo, no te estaba diciendo qué hacer con mi primo. Sólo espero que tengas en consideración que no hay muchos tipos como él.

_Como si no lo supiera ya_.

Iba a contestarle pero tocaron el timbre y las puertas a nuestro alrededor se abrieron para dar paso a los alumnos. Emmett salió de una puerta a la derecha.

-También tú deberías ciertas cosas en consideración.

Me miró extrañada, de modo que apunté con la barbilla hacia McCarty. Me pareció que la rubia se puso algo pálida al verlo.

-Hola- saludó él con su sonrisa radiante.

Le sonreí, pero Rose no dijo nada. El la quedó viendo.

-¿Podemos hablar?- le preguntó- Anoche te...

Rosalie se levantó bruscamente, sin dejarlo acabar.

-Me tengo que ir.- dijo y se marchó con paso rápido.

Emmett la observó irse y luego me miró.

-¿Todavía no te das por vencido?- le pregunté divertida. Me ofreció su gran mano y con apenas un impulso me levantó.

-No conozco esa palabra, cariño.

Le sonreí.

-Buena suerte.

Me guiñó un ojo.

-No la necesito- y se fue por el pasillo.

Me reí mientras lo miraba esperando que Rosalie dejara un poco de lado su actitud de matona con Emmett. Me volví y mi risa murió al instante.

Edward se acercaba por el pasillo. Intenté ignorar el modo en que mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar ante él y su caminar tan... sexy. Demonios, aún enojada como estaba, él tenía la capacidad de convertir mis huesos en jalea.

Me echó la misma mirada enfadada de hace unos momentos, pero no hizo ademán de detenerse a hablarme. Cuando pasó de largo, lo tomé de un brazo.

Alzó una ceja despectivamente.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- preguntó.

Abrí la boca absolutamente sorprendida por su actitud.

-Si no vas a decir nada entonces suéltame- continuó.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?- pregunté.

-Nada- dijo. Pero al contrario, sus ojos ardían de rabia.

Alcé los ojos incrédulamente al cielo.

-Se supone que soy yo la que está furiosa- dije.

-¿Ah, sí? Me pediste que te dejara tranquila y después de...-respiró hondo- Eso es justo lo que hago.

Antes que pudiera responder se alejó y se perdió entre los estudiantes.

¿Qué carajos? Tenía ganas de seguirlo y gritarle hasta que se hiciera un ovillo en el piso. Por supuesto, mi orgullo me lo impidió. Necesitaba calmarme antes de poder explicarle nada.

Pero ¿por que actuaba como un ogro conmigo? Lo de ayer no era para tanto, no le había dicho nada para que actuase tan odiosamente.

Echando humo por las orejas me encaminé hacia mi siguiente clase y durante toda la mañana traté de armar un discurso e hilvanar frases que me ayudaran a explicarle la situación a Edward, pero al mismo tiempo la pregunta de dónde había pasado la noche seguía incordiándome. La verdad era que, a pesar de querer vociferarle un rato, no tenía la energía para más discusiones. Sólo quería aclarar todo el asunto.

Como siempre, mis deseos no se cumplieron.

A la hora de almuerzo caminé hacia el casino buscando a Rosalie o Angela. Apenas había cruzado las puertas cuando Mike me interceptó.

-Hey, Bella-

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien... necesito hablarte de Cálculo.

-¿Cómo?- la gente comenzó a agolparse tras de mí y Mike me tomó del brazo moviéndome hacia un lado para dejar el paso libre.

-Después de que... salieras de clases el profesor nos dio un trabajo.

Hice una mueca.

-Genial- mascullé.

El sonrió. Seguía tomando mi brazo, ahora sin necesidad.

-Bueno, yo pensé que quizás quisieras hacerlo conmigo- explicó algo incómodo. Reprimí las ganas de reírme. Parecía un crío invitándome a una cita o algo, pero estaba siendo amable de modo que no me burlé. Aunque retiré el brazo.

-No te preocupes, lo haré yo. Tengo que hacerlo a mi nombre y el de Jazz. Me estoy ocupando de sus deberes.

-Si bueno, yo pensé que podíamos poner su nombre de todas maneras. Sé que Cálculo no es tu ramo favorito Bella. Y supongo que estás lidiando con muchas cosas... sólo pensaba ayudar.

El chico en verdad era amable o en verdad quería meterse en mis pantalones. Supuse que era un poco de la primera y mucho de la segunda.

Tomé su antebrazo y le di un apretón.

-De acuerdo, gracias Mike.

Sonrió hasta que me dio la impresión de que su cara iba a partirse por la mitad.

-Se trata de un trabajo en grupo...

Mike no alcanzó a decir nada más cuando un puño salido de la nada lo golpeó en el pómulo tan fuerte que lo hizo caer hacia atrás. Sobresaltada retrocedí un paso pero tropecé con mis cordones desabrochados y me fui al piso también, aterrizando en mi trasero dolorosamente.

Levanté la mirada.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, idiota?

Edward ni me miró.

-No te acerques a ella otra vez, Newton.

Mike lo miró desde el suelo llevándose una mano a la la boca. Pude ver una pequeña gota de sangre en la comisura de sus labios. Acto seguido Cullen tomó una de mis manos y al igual que Emmett, me levantó sin ejercer mucha fuerza.

-Cullen, estás...- comenzó Mike.

Edward lo detuvo con una mirada asesina.

-Ya estás advertido.

Me desasí de su agarre apenas recuperé el equilibrio. Pude ver que toda la cafetería nos miraba como si fuésemos un programa de televisión. Fue la principal razón por la cual no grité.

-¿Estás demente o qué, Cullen?- siseé.

Sus ojos dispararon fuego y volvió a tomarme el brazo llevándome hacia un pasillo lateral.

-Me llamo Edward, no Cullen- recordó.

-Me importa un rábano tu nombre !Maldito loco!- dije intentando soltarme, pero no se detuvo hasta que ya no había nadie por los alrededores- ¡Suéltame!

Lo hizo y trastabillé. Me alejé un poco de su persona, parecía que iba a explotar de rabia en cualquier momento. Pero él me acorraló.

-Es suficiente, Bella ¿escuchaste?... suficiente ¿qué estás intentando hacer? ¿volverme loco?

-¿Qué?

-¿A qué demonios juegas?

Lo observé completamente confundida.

-¿A qué juego yo? ¡Eres tú el imbécil que me ignora y luego me arrastra aquí como un animal! ¿Y soy yo la que debo explicarme? ¡Tú me debes unas cuantas explicaciones!

-¿Yo?... ¡Ah, no! Esto está muy lejos de ser mi jodida culpa! ¿Acaso no fui yo quién te pidió que aclararas tu maldita cabeza de una vez por todas? ¿Es mucho pedir?

-¡Lo hice!- chillé.

-¡No se nota!

-¿No se nota? ¡¿No se nota?... ¿Y cómo demonios lo vas a notar si ni siquiera me dejas explicarte?

Lanzó una amarga carcajada al aire.

-Me quedó muy claro anoche.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza. El puto imbécil definitivamente había perdido más de un tornillo. Nada de lo que decía tenía sentido... quizás estaba drogado.

-Te volviste loco- exclamé.

-¡Gracias a ti, maldita sea! Pensé que el problema era Whitlock pero por supuesto que no era tan simple como eso ¿verdad? No contigo.

-¿Qué mierda significa eso?

Edward parecía a punto de lanzarse a mi yugular.

-¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que había un tercero? ¿Y ahora Newton? Esto se te fue de las manos, Bella.

Mi mandíbula descendió ante sus palabras. La conversación, o mas bien los gritos, no tenían ni el más mínimo sentido.

-¿Un tercero?- repetí.

Entrecerró los ojos.

-No lo niegues, fui a verte anoche y te escuché en el living con el tipo ese.

Cerré y abrí los ojos como si eso pudiese ayudarme a entender.

-¿Que tu... qué?

-Dijiste que necesitabas un tiempo... claro, un tiempo para meterte con otro...

Puse una mano en su boca.

-No digas nada, Cullen- las piezas encajaron en mi cabeza y tuve ganas de sacudirlo hasta hacerle entrar el sentido común en su estúpida cabeza a la fuerza- Ni una maldita palabra. ¿Fuiste anoche a la casa de Charlie y qué? ¿Me viste con otro tipo?

-¿Me lo vas a negar?- él definitivamente iba a explotar de ira en cualquier minuto. Los ojos se le estaban saliendo de la cara.

-¿Me viste?- repetí con el rostro rojo de rabia, si esto era un malentendido, por todos los demonios que me iba a arrojar de cabeza por una ventana- ¿me viste a mí? ¿Miraste mi cara?

-Te escuché- acusó... y todo quedó claro, tuve ganas de jalarme el cabello fuera del cráneo- No soy un maldito mirón. ¿Acaso me vas a negar...?

_¡Santa y jodida mierda, el universo definitivamente me odiaba!_

Mi garganta ya no pudo contener los gritos.

-¡Claro que te lo voy a negar, tú estúpido...- intenté encontrar un insulto lo suficientemente horrible pero mi mente no cooperaba- ¡estúpido!... ¡No era yo quién que estaba en mi casa anoche! ¿Y sabes dónde estaba? ¡¿Quieres saberlo?- bramé.

Me miró como si lo hubiese golpeado en la cabeza con algo.

-¡En tu jodida casa! Pasé toda la noche esperando que volvieras... ¡idiota!

Parecía que estaba sufriendo una conmoción cerebral.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me escuchaste... ¡estaba en tu jodida casa!

Edward estaba rígido una estatua y respiré agitada mientras él pestañeaba completamente asombrado.

-¿No... no eras tú?-

-No, así que puedes dejar de culparme por algo que no hice. ¡Maldición, eres un jodido experto para sacar las conclusiones equivocadas, Cullen! Debería golpearte.

-¿No eras tú?- repitió como retrasado mental.

-¡No!- chillé.

Por sus ojos vi pasar un montón de emociones: alivio, alegría, reproche y también un chispa de culpa.

-Pero... ¿entonces quién era?

-Leah y Embry- bufé como si fuese un insulto.

Asumió las noticias por unos segundos, sus ojos regresaron a su órbitas lentamente y desapareció la expresión de loco de su rostro. Luego tomó mi brazo y me acercó hacia su cuerpo.

-¿Y por qué fuiste a verme?- preguntó.

Liberé mi brazo y crucé ambos sobre mi pecho. Antes de eso, él tenía que responder unas preguntas. Respiré hondo para calmarme todavía tentada de darle un buen par de patadas.

-A diferencia tuya no pienso imaginarme cosas que no son.

-¿Qué?

-No llegaste- milagrosamente mi voz se mantuvo firme- Y me encantaría saber por qué.

Me pareció ver algo de satisfacción en su mirada antes de que controlara la expresión. Lo observé con atención.

-Ya te dije, fui a verte- respondió.

-¿Y luego?

-Fui donde Emmett. ¿Dónde crees que estuve?

Me encogí de hombros intentando aparentar que no me importaba demasiado. Por su mirada, no lo engañé.

-Dada tu fama, no me habría extrañado que fueras en busca de una de tus... entretenciones habituales...

-No lo hice.

Me pregunté si estaría mintiendo. Seguí observándolo atentamente pero no vi nada que indicara que no estuviese diciendo la verdad. Pero necesitaba asegurarme.

-Edward... después de lo de ayer, bueno, no estuvo bien lo del auto. Es decir, no te dije nada cuando debí y... - demonios no podía hablar claro- escucha, no tengo... no es mi intención culparte si fuiste a... es decir, claro que te culparía, pero me refiero a que...

Esta vez, él puso una mano sobre mis labios.

-¿Todavía no entiendes? Sólo quiero estar contigo- dijo con un tono lleno de honestidad.

-Júralo- me sentí repentinamente muy vulnerable.

Ni parpadeó.

-Quiero estar contigo, sólo contigo... ya te lo había dicho.

Era mi turno de confiar, de modo que decidí creerle. Pero antes de poder contestar algo, unos alumnos aparecieron por la esquina del pasillo. Edward me arrastró con rapidez hacia una sala vacía y cerró la puerta. Se volvió a mirarme.

-¿Por qué fuiste a mi casa?- preguntó otra vez.

Abrí la boca... las frases que había pensado desde anoche se agolparon en mi cabeza y de pronto no supe que decir... las palabras se me estaban confundiendo. Seguramente debido al nerviosismo y probablemente a una falla neuronal, solté la única frase que había decidido no pronunciar jamás.

-Eres el único- dije antes de controlar mi lengua.

_¡Maldito el minuto en que Leah había puesto esas palabras en mi cabeza! La iba a mandar de una patada al mismísimo infierno..._

Edward otra vez se quedó algo aturdido, como si le estuviese hablando en chino. Pero luego sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?

No había manera en que yo repitiera aquello.

-Me escuchaste.

-Bella- insistió. Ahora sonreía abiertamente, algo que no me gustó nada. Fruncí el ceño.

Se acercó hasta que estuvo a un suspiro de mi rostro y paso el dedo por mi entrecejo haciendo que dejara de mirarlo feo.

-Me dijiste que me aclarara, Edward.

-Y lo hiciste.- puso ambas manos sobre mis mejillas. Mi corazón ya retumbaba acelerado.

-No, no había mucho que aclarar-suspiré y pasé las manos por su cintura.

_Jesús, no era nada buena para este tipo de cosas._

- Yo también quiero estar contigo- solté.

Cerró los ojos y soltó el aire. Cuando los abrió, sus orbes verdes destellaban. Me puse de puntillas para besarlo pero él se alejó apenas un centímetro.

-Haremos esto bien- informó.

-Ummm- no sabía a lo que se refería, mis procesos mentales ya se hallaban disminuidos debido a su cercanía- ¿Ok?

Sonrió.

-Me refiero a que ahora serás mi novia.- dijo sin duda alguna en su voz.

Mis ojos se abrieron.

-¿Qué?

-Mi novia- repitió-... nada de secretos. No necesitamos más complicaciones, Bella.

Me mordí el labio y sus ojos se desviaron a mi boca. Su mirada se ensombreció y recodé que este gesto le hacía perder un poco el control. Bien, yo no era la única que se sentía afectada.

-¿Y ser...- tragué saliva- novios no haría todo más complicado?

-No.

Suspiré sabiendo que era el curso natural de las cosas. No me molestaba en absoluto, había algo muy bueno en poder decirle al mundo que Cullen era mío. Pero me hallaba en un territorio absolutamente desconocido.

-Te advierto ahora que no sé nada sobre ser buena novia. Probablemente lo estropee todo- dije verbalizando mis pensamientos.

-Supongo que lo averiguaremos- dijo sin pizca de inseguridad-... así que ¿aceptas?

-Sí.

-No volverás a decir que esto es sólo sexo.

Rodeé los ojos.

-No.

-No tendremos que escondernos en un maldito armario de limpieza cada vez que quiera besarte.

-No- me reí- aunque es divertido.

-Y cenarás con mis padres.

Le di un apretón en la cintura a modo de advertencia.

-No presiones.

Soltó una carcajada y por fin se inclinó a besarme. Me pareció que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había besado, en vez de sólo un día. Aunque ya sabía que mis reacciones con respecto a Edward eran todo menos lógicas.

Por un segundo fue gentil, muy suave, del modo que una chica quiere que la besen en una cena románica. Pero como siempre, mi cuerpo se incendió ante su toque y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que yo misma profundizara el beso y, como respuesta, Edward bajara las manos hasta mi cintura y me levantara hasta dejarme amoldada contra su cuerpo. Pasé los brazos por su cintura, luego me entretuve en su pecho, disfrutando la forma en que se estremecía, hasta terminar enroscándolos en su cuello.

Me sujetó con firmeza por la cintura y aproveché para rodear su cuerpo con mis piernas, necesitaba estar más cerca. Se aseguró de mantenerme con uno de sus bazos y bajó una de su manos hasta acariciar mi pierna y luego mis caderas. La temperatura de mi cuerpo se incrementó exponencialmente.

Bajé los labios hasta su cuello. Demonios, Edward olía malditamente bien. Mi mente dejó definitivamente de funcionar, sólo era consciente de él, su olor, sus movimientos.

Él me apretó aún más contra sí y besó cerca de mi oído. Temblé entera y sentí su suave risa contra la piel.

_El muy maldito sabía que el oído era mi punto débil._

Con la intención de hacerle perder aún más el control, una de manos fue de a poco deslizándose por sus músculos abdominales mientras mi boca seguía dedicándose a su cuello. Llegué lentamente al borde de sus pantalones y con deliberada calma acaricié el hueso que sobresalía de su pelvis.

Edward, que soltó un sonido mitad gemido mitad gruñido, pegó su boca a la mía en un beso increíblemente posesivo y me llevó rápidamente hasta la mesa del profesor. Me dejó ahí sentada mientras se colocaba entre mis piernas sin abandonar mis labios. Sabía que tenía que respirar en algún momento, pero tampoco quise separarme de él, en ese minuto prefería ahogarme. Jugué con su pelo mientras él mordisqueaba mis labios, volviéndome loca.

Sus manos se colaron debajo de mi camiseta y acarició mi espalda haciendo que me estremeciera de nuevo. Al mismo tiempo, deslicé mi boca por su mandíbula hasta llegar a la hendidura dejado de su oído. Gruñó y volvió a reclamar mis labios impetuosamente mientras nos íbamos inclinando más y más sobre la mesa. Mi espalda y parte de mi estómago ya estaban completamente descubiertos. Tomé el borde de su camisa con toda la intención de sacársela.

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió. Ambos miramos en aquella dirección.

_Puto karma._

-Parece que va a tener una semana entera de detención, señorita Swan- explicó el profesor de Cálculo- Y usted señor Cullen, ayudará a limpiar los baños por el mismo periodo de tiempo. Ahora, háganme el favor de bajar de mi mesa.

Nos separamos y acomodé mi ropa para no mostrarle al anciano nada más de lo debido. Podía imaginar mi cara toda roja. Edward me agarró de la mano y me condujo hacia la salida. El también estaba ruborizado de pura excitación, pero mantuvo el rostro tranquilo.

Le sonrió burlonamente al profesor cuando pasamos por su lado.

-Con gusto- dijimos al mismo tiempo, antes de esfumarnos.

Creo que nos respondió algo, pero ambos estábamos riendo y no escuchamos. Luego lo empujé hacia uno de nuestros armarios favoritos.

-La idea era que ya no teníamos que escondernos- dijo mientras me encerraba otra vez entre sus brazos y ponía su rostro en mi pelo. Tomó una honda inspiración e imaginé que también él disfrutaba de mi olor, o por lo menos el de mi shampoo.

-Si quieres volvemos- dije apuntando a la puerta a mi espalda y sonriendo- Pero hay unas cuantas cosas que no quiero hacer con público presente.

Sus ojos relumbraron en la oscuridad.

-Joder, Bella- dijo antes de girar levemente mi cabeza para besarme a gusto. El definitivamente había perdido un poco de dominio sobre sí mismo, pues su beso fue voraz, dejándome atontada y mareada.

De pronto se separó y miró hacia abajo.

-Está vibrando.

Pestañeé.

-¿Qué?

-Tu móvil. Está vibrando- pareció complacido al verme tan aturdida por sus atenciones. Carraspeé y lo saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

_Rosalie._

-Hey- saludé con la voz enronquecida. Carraspeé otra vez, mientras Edward volvía a enterrar el rostro en mi cabello.

-¿Y qué hacía ella ahí dentro?- dijo la rubia, aunque a bajo volumen. Sonaba enojada.- Necesito una explicación.

-¿Rosalie?- pregunté mientras escuchaba otra voz de fondo, pero no descifré las palabras-¿Rose?

-¡Bella!- dijo apresurada- Ven al hospital.

De inmediato, mis capacidades mentales se recuperaron. Me puse rígida y Edward, al notar mi reacción se separó un poco.

-¿Por qué? ¿Jazz está bien? ¿Qué pasó?

-Jasper despertó- dijo de un tirón.

Casi dejé caer el móvil de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué?- necesitaba volver a escuchar las palabras.

-Jasper despertó, Bella- luego su voz se apagó un poco- Despertó cuando estaba con Alice.

Silencio... necesité varios segundos para entender la última frase.

-¿QUÉ?- vociferé.

-Lo que escuchaste.

Sacudí la cabeza. Lo de Alice, por irritante que fuese, no era lo mas importante.

-Pero... ¿Jazz está bien?

-Dicen que está bien, pero no lo sé. No me dejan entrar.

-Voy para allá- colgué.

Edward me observaba con atención, estaba claro que había comprendido todo. Me soltó pero mantuvo unidas nuestras manos y les dio un apretón a mis dedos.

-Te llevo- dijo y abrió la puerta. No me moví.

-¿Bella?

Lo miré.

-Vamos- insistió

Di un respingo. _¡Santa mierda! Jazz había despertado y yo aquí quieta como una maldita momia._

Era sólo que hace un segundo estaba completamente excitada y ahora parecía un bloque de hielo. A mi mente le costó procesar el cambio.

Asentí mientras salía. De pronto, tuve el impulso de ir corriendo en dirección al hospital. Sentí un nudo de nervios en mi estómago.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Edward.

-Rosalie dijo que sí, pero aún no lo ve.

-¿Nadie lo ha visto?

-Alice- dije preguntándome qué demonios hacia ella en la habitación de mi amigo.

-¿Alice?- repitió.

Asentí guardando silencio. Llegamos al estacionamiento y caminé hasta el Volvo. El viaje camino al hospital se me hizo eterno. Creo que Edward intentó distraerme pero mi mente sólo estaba enfocada en ir donde Jazz y asegurarme que estaba bien.

Sentí que en el último par de días, había experimentado tantas emociones que mi cuerpo estaba resintiéndolo. Había escuchado alguna vez que la vida era como una maldita montaña rusa. El dicho era completamente cierto.

Al llegar al hospital, Edward otra vez tomó mi mano, frotando el pulgar sobre mi piel, como un mensaje silencioso para que me mantuviera tranquila. A diferencia del los otros días, la UCI se hallaba repleta de personas. Por un minuto pensé que estaban ahí por Jazz, pero al mirar su caras, descubrí que no conocía a nadie.

Edward me llevó directo a Carlisle, que hablaba con Rosalie.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunté cuando llegamos a su lado.

Ambos dirigieron miradas a nuestras manos unidas. Carlisle sonrió levemente y Rosalie nos miró a ambos de modo evaluador. Edward tomó mi mano con más fuerza.

-Despertó hace algunas horas...- comenzó a explicar pero se interrumpió ante mi exclamación ahogada.

-¿Horas?

Asintió y reprimí las ganas de gritar.

_¿Llevaba horas despierto? ¿Y por qué demonios no me habían llamado?_

-Te hubiésemos avisado, Bella- explicó Carlisle observando mi expresión- Pero por ley del hospital debemos notificar a sus padres antes que nadie. Hace sólo unos minutos pudimos contactarlos. La señorita Hale vino aquí a verlo, de modo que pudimos darle la noticia.

_Malditas normas._ Luego observé a Rosalie, ella se había saltado las clases para venir a verlo. Primero su extraña confesión, el hecho de que había sucedido algo con Emmett anoche y ahora esto. Le iba a preguntar que ocurría pero la salud de Jazz tenía el monopolio de mi atención.

-¿Y está bien?-pregunté volviendo a observar al padre de Edward.

Asintió.

-Hemos estado haciéndole pruebas para evaluar sus respuestas y tanto sus funciones motoras como cognitivas están en orden.

Dejé salir el aire y sentí que un peso gigante acababa de abandonar mi cuerpo. Creo que mis rodillas temblaron al aligerar aquella carga.

_Jazz estaría bien... iba a estar bien._

-¿Está seguro?- preguntó Rose.

Carlisle afirmó con la cabeza.

-El joven Whitlock es muy afortunado.

Sonreí aún con el cuerpo tembloroso de alivio. Era como despertar de un muy... muy horrenda pesadilla.

-¿Podemos verlo?- pregunté con voz trémula.

-En unos minutos terminaran con un examen y podrán entrar. Pero sólo ingresarán de a uno, no necesitamos agobiarlo.

Asentí y llevé mi cuerpo a una de las sillas, mientras Rose y Edward hablaban con el doctor. Las piernas me temblaban tanto producto del alivio que pensé que me iba a caer en cualquier momento.

_Jasper iba a estar bien... _Cuando lo viera iba a abrazarlo hasta ahogarlo, luego consideraría golpearlo por hacerme pasar por esta mierda.

No me di cuenta que me había sentado junto a Alice hasta que me habló.

-¿Estás bien?-

Giré la cabeza y la miré boquiabierta. De pronto, recodé que ella había estado aquí con Jazz.

-¿Qué...?

-No vine a ocasionar problemas- dijo. La chica se veía lamentable y sólo por eso y por la felicidad que crecía en mi pecho como un globo inflable, no la tomé del brazo para sacarla del lugar.

-Me parece que ya los ocasionaste-dije. Los ojos se le humedecieron y fruncí los labios al sentir pena por ella. Recordé que Rosalie me había llamado débil hoy y consideré que la blondie tenía un buen punto.

-¿Despertó cuando estaba contigo?

Asintió y una lágrima descendió por su mejilla. Se la limpió y me ordené no sentir compasión.

-Yo estaba... disculpándome y los monitores comenzaron a alterarse. Luego de unos segundos abrió los ojos.

-¿Se veía bien? ¿Te dijo algo?- pregunté de forma atropellada.

-No, sólo... me pareció que estaba confundido.

Asentí. Eso era comprensible.

-Lo siento tanto, Bella...

Suspiré.

-Ahora no, Alice- interrumpí- Hablaremos otro día.

Ella soltó otro par de lágrimas y se levantó reconociendo la derrota. Se acercó a Edward y tocó su hombro. Se volvió y de inmediato la refugió bajo uno de sus brazos. La miró con preocupación y luego fijó sus ojos en los míos.

Establecimos una comunicación silenciosa mientras nos mirábamos, estaba claro que estaba abogando por su amiga, pero aunque yo sabía que ella no le había deseado un mal a Jazz, no podía simplemente ondear la bandera blanca.

Después de todo, él había estado en un jodido coma por más de dos días. Desvié la mirada justo para ver a una enfermera salir por las puertas de vidrio. Fue directo a Carlisle y me levanté en el acto.

Ella le dijo algo en voz baja y el padre de Edward, quien asintió tranquilamente. Luego la mujer se fue directo al ascensor.

-Acaban de concluir el examen- informó y mi corazón revoloteó de anticipación- Ahora sus padres deberían entrar, pero al no estar aquí, ustedes pueden hacerlo.

Rosalie y yo intercambiamos una mirada.

-Ve- dijo.

No le pregunté si estaba segura, necesitaba ver a mi amigo. Me iba a descomponer en cualquier momento si no lo hacía.

-Gracias- dije y caminé hacia la entrada. Un segundo después, me detuve y volví sobre mis pasos. Besé a Edward en la mejilla.

-Espérame.

Sus ojos me sonrieron. Ahora sí di media vuelta y atravesé las puertas. Dos veces tropecé con mis torpes pies hasta la habitación de Jazz. Con cautela empujé la puerta y entré. Estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque cardíaco del nerviosismo.

Jasper estaba con los ojos cerrados apoyado en la almohada y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Habían modificado la cama de modo que se encontraba sentado y no en posición horizontal. Estaba igual de pálido que ayer, pero ahora noté que ya no era un ser apagado. A pesar de las vendas, las contusiones y su color poco saludable... era mi amigo. Me acerqué temiendo molestarlo.

El escuchó mis pasos y abrió los ojos con dificultad. Me enfocó mientras me aproximaba.

-Hola- dije tontamente con el pulso por las nubes.

El ladeó la cabeza mirándome extrañado.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Quedé paralizada y mi corazón dejó de latir. La sangre huyó de mi cabeza rápidamente, dejando mi cerebro congelado y mis ojos se abrieron de horror. Ahora sí que me iba a dar un infarto.

Pero de pronto él comenzó a reírse.

-Deberías verte la cara, Bells.

Mis pulmones se desinflaron al expulsar todo el aire de modo brusco.

_¡Santa jodida madre de las putas pelotas!_

-¡Idiota!- exclamé. Debí haber esperado que él hiciese alguna cosa similar.

Siguió riéndose.

-Eres una ingenua, Bells.

-¡Demonios, Jazz!... casi me desmayo de la sorpresa- le hundí un dedo en el pecho como reproche. Un segundo después me lancé sobre su cuerpo y lo abracé.

-Estúpido...- recriminé con voz suave. Creo que mis ojos se aguaron... él estaba despierto, estaba bromeando... se encontraba bien. Tuve ganas de cantar de alegría y al mismo tiempo echarme a llorar como una tonta.

Me devolvió el abrazo.

-Tranquila, pequeña. Estoy bien.

Lo apreté aún más y luego me enderecé.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunté observándolo con atención.

Se encogió de hombros pero luego hizo una mueca.

-La cabeza me palpita como los mil demonios, pero dicen que es lo menos que podía esperar.

Fruncí el ceño de inmediato inquieta.

-Quizás debiera ir a pedir que te den unos calmantes...

Negó.

-No es nada, las resacas son mucho peores. Además he estado inconsciente por demasiado tiempo.

Sonreí sin poder dejar de mirarlo y tomé su mano.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Nos tenías terriblemente asustados, Jazz.

-¿Nos?- preguntó curioso.

-Rosalie, yo, tus padres...

Mi amigo emitió un quejido.

-Joder... ¿están aquí?

-Me imagino que vendrán en cualquier momento.

-Quizás sea mejor que pidas ese calmante... O ¿andas con algo de alcohol que pueda tomar?

Me reí porque sabía que no bromeaba.

-No, pero quizás pueda traerte de contrabando algo menos perjudicial. ¿Qué tal una hamburguesa o algo? La comida aquí es una mierda.

Me sonrió.

-Genial... -luego se puso más serio -¿cuándo llegaron?- inquirió refiriéndose a sus padres.

-Unas horas después de tu accidente-

Se quedó pensativo por unos segundos.

-¿Y todavía están en Forks?- alzó las cejas sorprendido.

-Se han comportado bien, Jazz.- dije sin dudar. No pensé en mencionarle el problemilla del traslado.- De verdad han estado preocupados.

- Mmm- dijo y suspiró con cansancio.

No le estaba diciendo exactamente la verdad, pero si tenía que tergiversar un poco la realidad para hacerlo sentir bien con respecto a sus progenitores, lo haría. Nadie merecía despertar después de un accidente sabiendo que las personas que lo habían traído al mundo lo habían tratado con fría indiferencia.

-¿Hasta cuando tienes que quedarte?- pregunté pensando en distraerlo.

-Sólo hasta que terminen las pruebas. Mi cabeza ya se deshinchó así que van a sacarme esta ridícula venda y me mandarán a casa con un montón de analgésicos.

-¿Tienes que hacer reposo?

-Supongo que no, de todas maneras no pienso hacerlo.

Alcé una ceja.

-Si tienes que hacerlo, lo harás- amenacé con voz vehemente.

Jasper pareció encontrar divertido mi comentario. Luego me observó atentamente por varios segundos.

-No te ves bien, Bells.

Fruncí los labios.

-Deberías verte tú.

No le encontró la gracia a mi comentario.

-Lo digo en serio.

Bufé.

-Si, bueno... es lo normal después de que mi mejor amigo decida estamparse contra un jodido árbol y quedarse en coma por un par de días...- mi voz tembló al final.

Jazz apretó mi mano y se hizo a un lado en la cama, haciendo unas muecas. Después tiró de mi para que me sentara a su lado.

-Lo siento- dijo una vez que me acomodé junto a él.

-Deberías... ¡demonios, Jazz! ¿en qué estabas pensando?- sabía que no debía recriminarle nada, después de todo, acababa de despertar. Pero al verlo tan bien no pude evitar descargarme un poco.

-No estaba pensando, Bells... hey- llamó para que lo mirara. Los ojos azules se veían preocupados- Lo siento, de verdad.

Hice un amago de sonrisa, porque debería ser yo quien me preocupara por él y no viceversa.

-Ok, consideraré disculparte en el futuro... es sólo que no voy a poder verte al volante sin evitar echarme a temblar.

Tampoco pude evitar abrazarlo otra vez y escondí el rostro en su cuello. Sentí su palpitar y me aferré más fuerte.

-Te extrañé- dije.

No pronunció palabra, sólo se quedó con los brazos rodeando mi espalda. Lo escuché suspirar.

-Supongo que yo también.

-¿Supones?-bufé

-Bueno, no recuerdo nada...

Me separé.

-¿Nada?

-No.

-Así que en verdad, sólo estuviste como durmiendo.

Asintió.

-Desperté pensando que todavía estaba en el auto-explicó- pero luego vi a Alice.

Mi rostro se contrajo, algo que a Jasper no le pasó desapercibido.

-No es necesario culpar a nadie, Bells.

Alcé los ojos.

-No quiero hablar de ella.

Puso las manos en mi rostro.

-Era yo quien manejaba- dijo con esa voz tan razonable que tenía- Alice no...

-No tenía derecho-interrumpí- Demonios Jazz, pídeme cualquier cosa menos que entienda. No tenía ni un maldito derecho.

-Pero tenía razón ¿verdad?

Lo miré asombrada.

-¿Qué?

-Alice tenía razón... nunca pensaste en decirme que si- afirmó y me sentí realmente incómoda.

-Jazz, acabas de despertar... ¿podemos tener esta conversación después...?-evadí.

El sacudió la cabeza y me observó con ojos intensos.

-Bella, no soy un jodido inválido. Si no estuviese en un lugar vigilado saldría ahora mismo de aquí.

-Ok, pero...

-No necesito que me protejas. Sólo necesito que seas mi amiga y me respondas la verdad.

_Demonios, Jazz era un maldito diplomático manipulador de mentes... _

Suspiré y fruncí el ceño. Vio la aceptación en mi rostro pues insistió.

-Nunca pensaste en decirme que si ¿verdad?

Me mordí el labio y negué con la cabeza.

-Supongo que lo entiendo. Entonces las cosas no han cambiado.

Lo observé y me reí de forma sombría.

-De hecho, lo hicieron.

Jazz sondeó mi rostro y luego ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa especulativa.

-Eso significa que terminaste con Cullen o que la cosa se puso más seria... ¿Cuál de las dos es?

No quería responder, no porque me arrepintiese de lo que había hecho, sino porque me cortaría un brazo antes de decepcionar a Jasper. Era una cobarde, lo sabía. Pero mientras lo miraba supe que él estaba en lo cierto. Si había algo que le debía, era honestidad.

-Es... mi novio- Jesús, la palabra _"novio"_ se me atoró en la garganta, de modo que la frase salió como un graznido. Además, me ruboricé contra mi voluntad.

Jazz sonrió, pero sus ojos no participaron del gesto. Mi estómago se hundió en el piso.

-Lo siento- murmuré.

El me vio por otro instante eterno y luego me abrazó.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- no esperó ninguna respuesta y habló junto a mi cabeza- Está bien, Bells. Imagino que siempre lo supe y quizás no debí decirte nada sobre como me sentía... pero era mi derecho decírtelo y el tuyo saberlo.

-Debías decírmelo, Jazz. ¿Crees que yo te culpo por eso?- los ojos se me humedecieron otra vez, me había convertido en una maldita regadera humana- Yo sólo no quiero...

-¿Decepcionarme? ¿Hacerme daño?- completó adivinando mis pensamientos- Nunca podrías decepcionarme, Bells. Y en cuanto a hacerme daño, bueno... si un maldito accidente no pudo conmigo, dudo que tú puedas.

Sonreí ante sus ridículas palabras y su intento de hacerme sentir bien.

-No quiero que esto...- comencé.

-¿Nos aleje?- dijo otra vez leyéndome la mente- No lo hará.

Me separé y lo miré a los ojos.

-Promételo- exigí.

-Lo prometo- dijo con seriedad- Soy tu mejor amigo, Swan. Ni siquiera Cullen puede cambiar eso.

Sonreí y lo abracé otra vez mientras me acomodaba a su lado como tantas veces lo había hecho en su habitación cuando me alojaba con él o cuando Jazz escalaba el árbol para quedarse conmigo. Jassper era mi hogar, mi familia.

Minutos después ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

><p><strong>Como les dije... el cap 18 se viene antes de lo esperado, asi que no les dejaré adelanto.. sólo les diré que nuestra pareja favorita por fin se hace pública! Veremos las reacciones de los demás al enterarase que Ed y Bells son novios!<strong>

**¿Qué opinan?**

**Déjenme sus comentarios!**

**Muchos Besos!**

**Cata...**


	24. Chapter 18

**Hola! Aquí está el capítulo 18!**

** Intenté subirlo el jueves pero la página no me dejó y además los favoritos no se actualizaban... ¿a alguien más le paso esto?**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus saludos !**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18<strong>

_Forks, 07:42 am._

_¡Biiiip!_

El sonido de una bocina hizo que, instintivamente, presionara el freno con brusquedad. Respingué y mire alrededor algo sobresaltada.

Había un horrendo auto azul cruzando la calle delante del mío, al cual había estado a punto de embestir. Habría sido sólo un pequeño toque, pero de todas maneras mi corazón se aceleró asustado. Un tipo feo y barbudo sacó la cabeza por la ventana y movió su brazo de modo amenazante.

-¡Mira por donde vas!- gritó.

Hice una mueca mientras el malhumorado hombre se perdía por la calle.

-Idiota...- murmuré completamente consciente de que había sido mi culpa. Pero me sentía mejor insultándolo.

Poniendo más atención al entorno y abriendo mis ojos de modo excesivo, seguí mi camino hacia la casa de Jasper bostezando a cada momento. Ahora que los días oscuros quedaban atrás, debería encontrarme en mejor estado, y no andar como sonámbula por la vida. Pero Edward había insistido en que me escapara a su casa luego de que Charlie comenzara a roncar y habíamos pasado gran parte de la noche _celebrando_ el nuevo noviazgo.

El muy pervertido me había despertado dos veces para saciar sus apetitos sexuales y, por supuesto, yo no había tardado en responderle. Había quedado impresionada, aún mas de lo que ya estaba, con su... resistencia. Me agradaba su particular manera de demostrar entusiasmo por nuestra nueva situación amorosa.

También suponía que, promiscuo como era, ahora era mi deber reemplazar a todas las zorras con que acostumbraba a revolcarse, claro que aquella tarea no me molestaba en absoluto. Había sido como una noche entera de sueños eróticos, aunque no había habido nada onírico en la situación.

Aunque satisfecha y feliz, había despertado sintiendo que todo mi cuerpo estaba hecho de algodón, como si me fuera ir de bruces al suelo en cualquier momento. Y el cansancio no era bueno para mi situación como conductora. Edward me había preparado un café, pero al parecer necesitaba una bebida energética o quizás un buen trago.

Estacioné en fuera de la casa de Jasper mientras un último bostezo me atacaba, uno tan exagerado que pareció que me tragué todo el aire que había en la cabina. Me bajé del trasto y tirité ante el aire helado. La temperatura estaba jodidamente baja hoy.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, esta se abrió y Annie me dirigió una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Bellita!

Sonreí forzadamente ante el apodo.

-Hola, Annie.- saludé entrando a la mansión en busca de calor- ¿Está Jazz despierto?

-Están desayunando- respondió y giré hacia la cocina- En el comedor- aclaró, y me detuve.

-¿En el comedor?- repetí sorprendida.

Hasta donde sabía, jamás lo usaban. Ella asintió.

-Los señores Whitlock todavía están aquí- explicó.

Hice una mueca, me había olvidado de los padres de Jazz. No tenía muchas ganas de encontrarme con ellos, no después de mi pequeño discurso en el hospital, donde esencialmente les había comunicado lo horrible que eran como padres.

-Ok, entonces dile que lo espero afue..

La frase fue interrumpida por Jazz y Rosalie que aparecieron en el pasillo, ambos con las caras algo crispadas.

-Hola- dijeron los dos al unísono al verme.

-Hey... ¿cómo estuvo el desayuno familiar?- pregunté burlona.

-Ni preguntes... lo bueno es que se van hoy- respondió la rubia con un suspiro dramático, luego entornó los ojos en mi dirección- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Le sonreí a Jazz.

-Vine a buscarte, ya que tu auto está hecho papilla y no pienso dejarte conducir a Hayley por algunos días.

El rió y me besó en la frente.

-Gracias.

-Yo tengo un carro- mencionó Rose con acritud.

Alcé una ceja. Estaba claro que se había despertado de mal humor.

-Como sea... quise venir.

Rosalie entrecerró la mirada aún más y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Su pose era agresiva.

-Eso o ¿estás intentando demostrarle a mi primo que aunque tienes novio, él sigue importándote? ¿que no lo dejarás a un lado o algo así?- dijo en tono increíblemente venenoso.

Tanto Jazz como yo la miramos con incredulidad. Mi volátil temperamento se inflamó enseguida.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?

Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tengo razón o no?- pregunto a su vez.

-Rose- dijo Jazz ahorrándome responder a la pregunta- ¿por qué no vas arriba y buscas tus cosas? Tenemos que irnos.

Ella agitó su cabellera en un gesto de superioridad y se marchó.

_¿Qué carajos?_

-No le hagas caso- dijo mi amigo mirando a Rosalie mientras ella iba hacia la escalera - Desde anoche actúa como perra frígida.

Hice una mueca.

-Supuse que ahora que tú ya estás bien, ella mejoraría la actitud. ¿Qué demonios le pasa?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Anoche estuvo hablando por teléfono, maldecía cada tres palabras... pero ¿cuándo no es así con ella? Estaba de tan mal humor que no quise preguntar.

-¿Tendrá que ver con tus padres?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Apenas han hablado.

Suspiré y me pregunté si Emmett tenía algo que ver con el humor de Rose.

-Supongo que hay que aguantarla... ¿vamos?

-Espera- dijo antes de perderse en las profundidades de la casa. Volvió con la camisa sospechosamente abultada a la altura de su estómago.

Me reí sabiendo exactamente lo que era.

-¿Por qué la escondes?

-¿Bromeas?- señaló hacia atrás con la barbilla- Si me ven con esto, definitivamente me obligarán a ir con ellos o me internarán en algún sitio.

Nos encaminamos hacia el trasto. Corrí para refugiarme del frío, había dejado el motor encendido para mantener la calefacción.

-¿Deberías estar bebiendo, ya sabes, después de haber pasado dos días como bello durmiente? -pregunté una vez que estuvimos dentro.

-Lo único que tengo prohibido es golpearme la cabeza contra un muro, Bells. - Agitó la botella- La guardaremos para mas tarde.

-De acuerdo- acepté aún algo reticente- ¿deberíamos esperar a Miss Simpatía?

-Si quieres ahorrarte otro ataque verbal, diría que no. Mueve el troncomóvil.

Sonreí y nos puse en marcha hacia el instituto. Estaba feliz por estar manejando la camioneta otra vez. Edward la había devuelto en respuesta a mi generoso gesto de entregarle su colección de discos. Aunque no quiso decirme dónde demonios la había escondido, solo había aparecido a la entrada de su casa. Como siempre, se había despertado primero y había ido a buscarla.

Conduje deliberadamente despacio, ganándome unas miradas mitad reprobación, mitad diversión por parte de mi amigo, pero no dijo nada. Después de todo, estaba en mi derecho de actuar algo exageradamente si quería.

Resultó que Jazz no iba a estar mucho tiempo sin auto. La aseguradora iba a enviarle el mismo modelo en un par de días. Pero hasta que llegara, acordamos que yo sería su chófer personal.

El ofrecimiento era totalmente válido debido a que no tenía su auto y a que lo encadenaría antes de verlo subir a Hayley. Necesitaba al menos una semana para sacarme la imagen de Jazz inconsciente en el hospital y por primera vez, coincidía con Charlie en que las motos eran de alto riesgo. Y a Jasper no lo mataría estar fuera del radar del peligro por algunos días.

Pero la verdad era que Rosalie, a pesar de su nociva verborrea, tenía razón. Una parte de mi quería demostrarle a mi amigo que yo seguiría presente en su vida y que no lo había cambiado por Edward. Si bien Jazz ya había dicho que estaba todo bien entre nosotros, tenía pánico que se alejase porque yo ahora tuviese un novio. Y no podía alejarse de mi mientras yo fuera la encargada llevarlo donde quisiese ir, por lo menos por unos días. Era una idea infantil, lo sabía, pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

Llegamos al instituto y nos separamos, los jueves no teníamos clases juntos hasta después del almuerzo. Le hice prometer a Jazz que no abriría la botella sin mí.

Cuando entré al salón de Historia, mi banco estaba vacío. Compartía el puesto con Rosalie, quien no se veía por el lugar, y ya era hora de entrar. Tuve la sensación de que otra vez se saltaría las clases. Sacudí la cabeza y me senté.

Segundos después, Tyler ocupó el lugar de la rubia.

-Hola, Bella.

-Hey- saludé.

Tyler me agradaba, era un chico divertido, perteneciente al equipo de básquetball. Era el segundo chico con quien me había acostado, después de Jake. Había ocurrido hacía más de un año, cuando nos encontramos en un pub en Port Angels, ambos algo borrachos. Yo había acudido con Jazz y, cuando mi amigo se había ido tras una pelirroja, me había encontrado con Tyler. Luego de mucho alcohol y muchas risas me había llevado a su casa y el resto fue historia.

Salimos una vez más después de eso, pero al final decidimos dejar las cosas como estaban. Ni él ni yo andábamos en busca de nada más por aquellos tiempos. Desde entonces habíamos mantenido una relación cordial.

Lo que me gustaba de Tyler es que era discreto. La mayoría del los idiotas en el instituto solía gritar a los cuatro vientos a quien se había follado. El no lo hacía, o por lo menos no había publicado nuestros encuentros.

-¿Hiciste el trabajo sobre la Guerra Civil?

Tyler también era algo... bobo. Es decir, divertido y todo pero se preocupaba demasiado por las calificaciones.

Hice una mueca. Después de las emociones de ayer, incluidas las orgásmicas, los deberes habían sido la última cosa en mi cabeza. Para ser sincera, siempre lo eran.

-Lo olvidé- admití.

-Puedes copiar el mío- ofreció.

-No será necesario.

Alcé la vista para ver a Edward mirando fríamente a mi compañero de banco. Mi estómago se movió escandalosamente al verlo.

-Hey, Cullen-saludó el chico con tranquilidad.

No dije nada porque me bastó una mirada para captar que mi flamante nuevo novio estaba en modo "hombre de las cavernas". Edward tomó los libros de Tyler y los dejó bruscamente en la mesa vacía de adelante.

-Muévete, Crowley- dijo por si el mensaje no estaba claro- Me sentaré con mi novia.

Me pregunté por qué a él le era tan fácil y natural pronunciar aquella palabra. Tenía la sensación de que a mi siempre me saldría un horrible berrido cuando lo llamara _novio_ en voz alta.

Tyler abrió los ojos como platos y me dio la sensación de que la gente había enmudecido alrededor.

-¿Uste-des... ustedes dos?-tartamudeó mirándonos alternativamente.

-Sí- confirmó él- Ahora, muévete.

El chico pestañeó un par de veces, luego frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Se levantó y se sentó pesadamente en la mesa de adelante. Edward ocupó el asiento a mi lado. Le dirigí una mirada punzante.

-¿Qué?- dijo con inocencia.

Alcé una ceja.

-¿Era eso necesario?

-¿Querías sentarte con él?

-No, pero...

-Entonces, de nada.- sonrió.

Se inclinó y posó su boca sobre la mía. Iba a decirle que era un idiota arrogante pero decidí que era mejor ocupar mis labios en devolverle el beso. Luego podría cantarle las cuarenta.

Cuando se separó me guiñó un ojo y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-Hola- saludó de modo pícaro.

Lo besé otra vez, él sabía a pasta de dientes. Cullen debía tener alguna sustancia adictiva en su boca, quizás en todo su cuerpo. Mis hormonas se sublevaban cuando él estaba cerca.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrase nos separamos, aunque él dejó nuestras manos unidas encima de la mesa. Miré al frente de la clase, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Que se congeló rápidamente.

Todas y cada una de las caras estaban vueltas hacia nosotros. Bueno, no todas. El profesor no nos prestaba atención. No tenía por qué avergonzarme pero de todos modos mis mejillas se colorearon de un rojo intenso.

Intenté ignorar al público indeseado, pero alcancé a notar varias cosas antes de desviar la mirada al pizarrón.

Uno, casi la totalidad de la población femenina de salón parecía querer arrancarme la piel a tiras. Jessica y Lauren estaban en primera fila y las dos me veían con un brillo asesino en sus ojos. Jess apretaba tan fuerte el lápiz que en cualquier momento le explotaría la tinta en la cara.

Ángela, por otro lado miraba nuestras manos como si fueran un problema matemático especialmente difícil.

La porción masculina mostraba mas variedad en sus expresiones. Unas, como Mike, desprendían rabia. Otras, como la de Tyler o James manifestaban sorpresa y confusión. Algunos chicos me miraron con sospecha, como si yo estuviese haciendo algo prohibido, y unos cuantos miraban a Edward con admiración. El ego me subió unos cuantos puntos al notar esto último.

A la izquierda, sólo dos caras mostraron alegría. Alice y Emmett. Nos observaron con idénticas sonrisas. Iba a sonreírles de vuelta, pero recordé que todavía estaba algo encabronada con Alice y fijé la mirada adelante.

-Toma.

Edward deslizó su informe sobre la guerra civil bajo mis dedos.

-Gracias- dije mientras me disponía a copiarlo. Miré su trabajo, reconociendo su esmerada caligrafía. ¿Había algo que este chico no hiciera bien?- ¿Cuando lo hiciste?

-Hace unos días- se encogió de hombros- Pero lo terminé hoy en la mañana.

-¿Tuviste tiempo para terminar esto e ir a buscar mi carro? ¿Acaso dormiste algo?

Sonrió malévolamente.

-Dormí muy bien- insinuó poniendo sus dedos en mi cuello y regalándome un pequeño masaje. Mis ojos giraron un poco hacia dentro de mi cabeza, al sentir la gentil presión.

_Definitivamente éramos un par de depravados._ Luché por recuperar el raciocinio.

-Necesito concentrarme- dije y apunté a los papeles. El rió y dejó su brazo en el respaldo de mi silla.

Me pasé toda la clase ignorando al profesor y haciendo el informe, tomando como guía el de Edward. De vez en cuando, él me tentaba con sus dedos en mi cintura, el pelo, el cuello y yo hacía mi mejor esfuerzo por espantarlo, lo que sólo lo divertía más. También noté que las cabezas de nuestros compañeros se giraban repentinamente en nuestra dirección, como si quisieran asegurarse de lo que veían sus ojos.

Terminé justo a tiempo. Acababa de escribir la última frase cuando sonó el timbre. La clase se movió entera para entregar sus trabajos. Al salir presioné a Edward contra una pared y lo besé como agradecimiento por su cooperación.

Un silbido nos detuvo. Emmett se encontraba a dos pasos con los ojos brillando de diversión.

-Hay un par de moteles por la zona que les puedo recomendar.- mencionó con sorna.

-Gracias, Emmett- reí.

McCarty miró alrededor y se fijó en que éramos el blanco de todas las miradas.

-Serán la noticia del día, chicos.

Ambos hicimos una mueca y él soltó una carcajada. Luego me desordenó el cabello y le golpeó amistosamente el hombro a Edward.

-Me alegro que decidieran hacerlo oficial, chicos. Creo que mi amigo no podría haberlo hecho mejor.- me dirigió una mirada apreciativa. Cullen le devolvió el golpe en el hombro.

-No la mires, idiota.

Rodé los ojos y el gigante soltó una carcajada.

-Tranquilo, Cullen. Yo ya elegí a mi chica.

-¿La has visto?- pregunté recordando a Rosalie y su humor de perros.

Negó con la cabeza.

-¿No debía estar en historia?

Asentí.

-Tiene gimnasia ahora conmigo- suspiré- Espero verla.

Emmett entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Le pasa algo?

Me encogí de hombros. Por alguna razón me parecía mal ventilar que Rosalie se estaba comportando como una víbora. Emmett se despidió y se fue. Edward me encerró en sus brazos.

-¿Qué harás hoy?- preguntó con sus labios cerca de mi oído.

-Mmm, tengo una montaña de deberes atrasados... ¿divertido, verdad?

-¿Por qué no me esperas y te ayudo a hacerlos?- tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos y masajeó mi sien con los pulgares.

-¿Esperarte?

-Tengo entrenamiento después de clases. Podrías quedarte a mirar.

Me reí.

-¿Observar durante una hora a chicos atletas en pantalones cortos?...mmm- simulé meditar- Sí, puede que me agrade.

-Sucia.

-Oye... fue tu idea. Yo sólo decía.

Nos besamos un buen rato.

-Entonces... ¿te quedarás?

-Umm... soy la chófer oficial de Jasper. Si él no me necesita, claro.

Percibí un diminuto destello en sus ojos verdes. Aparte de eso, no su rostro no cambió.

-Quizás él también quiere ver el entrenamiento.

-Si, no lo creo-me reí- No es tan fan de los chicos en short como yo.

-Habrá porristas.

Arrugué la cara.

-Genial- resoplé.

Se rió y después de unos cuantos besos más, debí separarme.

-Tengo que ir a ponerme la ropa de deporte.- dije deshaciéndome de su abrazo.

Apenas me volví, el muy descarado me dio una nalgada, no muy fuerte aunque tampoco fue una caricia. Di media vuelta.

-¿Qué...?- sólo se rió. Me acerqué y le retorcí un pezón.

-¡Ay..!- se quejó alejándose.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- amenacé, luego me acerqué a su oído y susurré- No en público al menos.

Tenía que admitir que alguna de sus facetas lascivas me resultaban atractivas. Después de todo, si había un pecado capital que podíamos llamar nuestro, era la lujuria. Me alejé y lo escuché reír.

Caminé al gimnasio, todo el tiempo buscando a Rose. Mientras observaba a mi alrededor noté que una inusual cantidad de personas me devolvía la mirada del mismo modo que en clases. Suspiré y los pasé por alto.

Cuando estuve lista, salí para enfrentarme a la tortura de la semana que se trataba de saltar vallas. Sería un milagro que saliera ilesa del lugar. Apostaba por una pierna rota.

Peiné el lugar con la mirada pero Rose no se veía por el lugar. Un brazo hizo que me volviera. Angela seguía con la misma expresión estupefacta con que me había observado en clases.

-¿Novios?

-¿Uh?

-¿Son... novios?- repitió con ojos desenfocados- Todos están hablando de eso.

Puse mala cara.

-Si te refieres a Edward y yo... sí.

Abrió la boca y se arrojó hacia mi cuerpo en un abrazo destructor. Me tambaleé hacia atrás casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

-¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! ¡Por los dos!- gritó emocionada directo a mi tímpano.

-Uhmm... gracias.- dije separándome y temiendo quedarme sorda. En efecto, estaba escuchando un pitido.

-¡Siempre lo supe!... Ustedes se odiaban tanto, era completamente obvio.- exclamó toda emocionada alzando los brazos.

-¿Uh?

-Ya sabes... del odio al amor... del amor al odio ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

-Porque... sólo llevamos un día.- lo dije a modo de pregunta.

-¡Oh! Estoy tan contenta... ahora podemos salir en citas dobles. ¡Tu, yo, Ben y Edward!

_Ughh... esa idea no se me hacía demasiado atractiva._

Seguía pensando que los dominios de Cullen y yo eran estrictamente los del dormitorio. No me veía yendo al cine de la mano con él, menos en una doble cita. De todos modos, le sonreí a mi amiga.

-Seguro.

Siguió parloteando un rato de lo excelente y maravilloso que era esta nueva relación mientras la escuchaba a medias. Me pregunté si era una mala señal que estuviese la mitad de emocionada que mi amiga.

La clase de gimnasia fue en el mejor de los casos, horrible. Me caí unas mil veces y luego, cuando por fin el profesor aceptó que yo era un caso perdido, me mandó a las gradas. Pero ni siquiera ahí pude relajarme. Tanya, Jessica, Lauren, Jill y el resto de la pandilla de zorras me observaron durante todo el periodo como si planearan mi muerte.

Algunas chicas a las que apenas conocía de nombre, se acercaron a preguntarme si era verdad que mi novio era Cullen, lo que terminó siendo muy irritante. Por un segundo me pregunté si eso era lo que sentía un famoso era acosado por la prensa.

Tuve cuidado de ducharme después de que las zorristas salieran de los camerinos. No quería que mi ropa desapareciera producto de una represalia.

Luego de eso, una aburrida clase de Biología donde Rosalie tampoco llegó. Estaba ya verdaderamente preocupada, la llamé tres veces pero sólo escuché el mensaje del correo de voz.

Al salir me topé con Alice.

-¿Podemos hablar?

Ella se veía tan ojerosa como yo. Fruncí los labios y decidí de una vez, desprenderme del rencor que le tenía. Después de todo, andaba recordándome a mi misma que estaba enfadada con ella, lo que significaba que mi instinto o lo que fuera ya la había perdonado.

-No te odio Alice. Supongo que quise hacerlo, pero no te odio. Aún así creo que todavía estoy un poco enojada- me encogí de hombros ya sin darle tanta importancia- Supongo que se me pasará.

Sus labios temblaron y temí que se echara a llorar.

-Lo siento mucho, Bella. Nunca quise que Jasper...

-Lo sé- dije con un suspiro interrumpiéndola y alejándonos de las miradas curiosas- Es sólo que las cosas que le dijiste... entiendo que estuvieses enojada pero...

-Lo sé, créeme... me ha estado matando- murmuró con ojos apenados. Mi débil corazón en verdad la entendió. Todos decíamos cosas crueles cuando nos enojábamos. Yo misma había perdonado a Edward las veces que había soltado mierda por la boca.

-Él está bien ahora, Alice. Es lo que me importa.

-Pero seguro me odia.

-¿Odiarte?- bufé- No, claro que no. Jazz es mejor persona que yo. Una de las primeras cosas que me dijo cuando entré a verlo era que él no culpaba a nadie.- hice una mueca- No estoy completamente de acuerdo, pero ésa es su opinión.

Asintió con una sonrisa algo incrédula.

-¿En serio?

Asentí.- Sólo habla con él.

-Lo haré...- tomó aire- así que ¿somos amigas de nuevo?

-Supongo- mencioné algo incómoda.

Caminamos hacia el casino y nos encontramos con Jasper saliendo de una sala. Iba a llamarlo, pero me quedé congelada en el sitio.

_¡Santa Mierda!_

Alice se detuvo a mi lado y miró curiosa lo que yo veía.

-¿Qué pasa...? ¿Quién es la que está... estrujando el brazo de Jasper?

-Es la mayor perra de todo el estado- bufé. No podía creer que ella estuviese aquí, en Forks, en el jodido instituto- ¿qué hace aquí?

Alice me miró.

-¿No lo sabes? Es nueva... llegó el lunes.

_¿Cómo diablos no la había visto? Aunque considerando la semana que había tenido, un elefante se pudo haber cruzado en mi camino y no lo hubiese notado. _

-¿Qué?

-Si, viene de...

-Atlanta- completé.

-¿La conoces?

-Lamentablemente.

Me acerqué hacia mi amigo, con Alice a un lado. La morena se volvió y abrió los ojos. Luego me dedicó una gran falsa sonrisa.

-Isabella Swan... ¿cómo estás?- se acercó para abrazarme y retrocedí. No había cambiado mucho en aquellos meses, el pelo negro le llegaba a los hombros, era casi de mi misma estatura, oscuros ojos casi negros y tez morena. Era delgada pero el pecho le sobresalía enormemente de su cuerpo. Al conocerla, había pensado que eran falsos. Todavía lo creía, sobretodo porque estaba lo suficientemente loca para operarse a los diecisiete años.

No era clásicamente bonita, pero tenía rasgos exóticos que resultaban atractivos.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, María?

-¡Vamos, no me guardarás rencor todavía!

-¿Rencor? ¿Por encerrarme toda la noche en un maldito baño?- recordé con voz amarga. Después de ese episodio sufría de una leve claustrofobia.

-Fue un accidente.

-Los bomberos tuvieron que sacarme.

Su risa sonó como un relincho.

-Bueno, debes perdonarme de una vez por todas. Ahora somos compañeras.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, mis padres se trasladaron a trabajar en la reserva que hay aquí. Iban a mandarme a un colegio en Port Angels pero recordé que tanto tú como Jasper estudiaban aquí- le dirigió a mi amigo una sonrisa sugerente- así que seremos compañeros por mucho tiempo. Jasper ya se ofreció a enseñarme el pueblo.

-¿En serio?- lo miré.

El se encogió de hombros.

-Y ¿quién es la pequeña?- María miró a Alice, quien se veía increíblemente molesta.

-Alice Brandon- dijo cortante.

-Soy María Stevens- le ofreció la mano con sus uñas multicolores, que Alice tomó dudosamente- Bueno, debo irme.

Besó la mejilla de Jazz y caminó lejos balanceando sus caderas- ¡Los veo luego, chicos!

-Perra- murmuré.

-Tranquila, Bella... es inofensiva.

-Seguro opinarías distinto si hubieses pasado toda la noche en un baño maloliente.

Alice nos vio confusa.

-¿Qué es esa historia de los bomberos?

Caminamos hacia el casino, mientras mi amigo sacaba su botella de vodka, que había camuflado con jugo de arándano en dos botellas de medio litro. Me entregó una. Lo que quedó de vodka lo había puesto en una inocente botella de agua, lo que era perfecto.

Jasper lo bebió puro. Arrugué la nariz al verlo. Yo podía tomar ron sin mezclarlo con nada, algo muy _Jack Sparrow_ de mi parte. Pero nunca lo había logrado con el vodka.

Ofreció otra botella con jugo a Alice, quien la rechazó apenas la olió y exclamó "_es hora de almuerzo_" de modo escandalizado. Ambos la ignoramos. Después del primer trago relaté la historia.

-Hace unos seis meses, Jazz y yo fuimos por el fin de semana a Seattle, donde conocimos a la engendro esa. Estábamos en una fiesta que hacen al aire libre y ella se pasó casi dos horas persiguiendo a Jasper.

-¿En serio?

Jazz asintió.- Era atractiva y todo, pero la evité.

-¿Por qué?

-Me pareció un poco loca.

-¿Un poco loca?- ironicé - Está como una puta cabra... como sea, María pensó que Jazz no le prestaba atención porque estaba conmigo, así que esperó hasta que yo estuviese en el baño, que era un pequeño cuarto de dos metros y ni siquiera tenía luz, me quitó el móvil y me encerró. Pasé toda la noche intentando botar la puerta pero no pude. Luego saqué mi encendedor y lo acerqué al techo rezando porque existiese una alarma de humo. La había, pero me llevó horas poder llegar hasta ella y encenderla.

Alice estaba alucinada. Miró a Jazz.

-¿Y no fuiste a buscar a Bella?

-¡Oh, no! El estaba muy ocupado follándose a la desquiciada.- respondí en su lugar.

-Pensé que estabas con algún tipo, me mandaste un mensaje diciendo que estabas con alguien.

-¿Ella le mandó el mensaje?- inquirió Alice cada vez más impactada.

-Te dije que estaba loca.

-¿Y tú simplemente... lo hiciste con ella?

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

-Estaba aburrido, y resultó que era divertida. Quiero decir, loca y todo, pero hay que admitir que tiene cojones.

Lo miré echando chispas.

-Jazz cree que es muy divertido, de hecho después de eso se la tiró otra vez.

-¿Después de saber lo que le había hecho a Bella?

-Pasó una día detenida por eso.- dijo él.

-¿Qué?

-Charlie tiene amigos en Seattle- mencioné orgullosa - Les expliqué y en el informe agravaron un poco los cargos-me reí- así que pasó veinticuatro horas en prisión.

También lo había hecho por Jazz, que parecía un poco ido cuando estaba con ella. Sabía que le había gustado la chica, pero estaba ella estaba demente y no la quería cerca de mi amigo. Cuando María terminó la condena, Jasper y yo estábamos de vuelta en Forks.

Y ahora la perra loca estaba aquí. Suspiré rogando por sólo un día de paz.

Edward y Emmett estaban en la entrada del casino conversando.

-Hola- saludé.

Edward me besó fugazmente y tomó mi mano. Después, se volvió hacia Jazz.

-Hola, Whitlock.- saludó en tono normal. Emmett le palmeó la espalda a Jasper.

-Cullen, Emmett- asintió mi amigo de modo sereno.

-Me alegra verte bien- dijo Edward y le ofreció la mano libre a Jasper. Eso claramente era una oferta de tregua.

Observé a Jazz, que miró la mano extendida por algunos segundos con el rostro contraído, pero luego la estrechó con firmeza.

-Gracias.- se miraron fijamente.

Durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada. Fruncí los labios y esperé alguna otra ofrenda de paz, pero supuse que era pedirle mucho a estos chicos. Alice intervino.

-Jasper... ¿crees que pueda hablar contigo por algunos momentos?

El asintió y se fueron, no antes de dirigirme una mirada extraña.

-Wow, eso no fue para nada incómodo- dijo Emmett con la voz vibrante de risa, mientras entrábamos al casino- ¡Demonios!- masculló cuando pusimos un pie dentro.

Fue como subir a un escenario. Cada una de las caras nos enfocó.

-Umm... ¿quieren comer en el patio?- pregunté.

Edward asintió, pero Emmett se negó a acompañarnos alegando que necesitábamos privacidad. _Como si me lo fuera coger en pleno campus estudiantil_.

Así que compramos comida chatarra y nos fuimos afuera. Hacia frío, pero entre el vodka-arándano y los besos con Edward, se me pasó rápidamente.

Cuando el timbre sonó me dirigí a las dos últimas horas de Inglés. Jazz ya estaba sentado.

-¿Cómo estuvo la conversación con Alice?

-Algo extraña-

-¿Por qué?

-Se disculpó por los de la fiesta, ya sabes, del discurso que dio- asentí- Y de las cosas que dijo, pero me pareció que estaba algo molesta.

_¿Molesta?... Celosa era la palabra correcta._

La profesora interrumpió nuestra conversación.

-¡Hola, queridos!-dejó sus libros en la mesa- Antes que empecemos, formaremos las parejas para la presentación de la próxima semana... de modo que organícense y me avisan quién será su compañero.

Escribí mi nombre y el de Jazz en un papel.

-¿Sí, señorita?

Levanté la mirada. María estaba unos puestos atrás con la mano levantada. Tuve un mal presentimiento.

-Profesora, esta es mi segunda clase de Inglés, llevo sólo cuatro días en Forks y no conozco a nadie. ¿Podría usted asignarme a alguien?- dijo en tono quejumbroso.

Entrecerré los ojos esperando que cayera fulminada de la silla.

-Claro, querida... ¿en verdad no conoce a nadie?

-Bueno... yo, sólo a Jasper Whitlock.

_Oh, la loca desequilibrada..._

-¿Jasper?- la señora le sonrió a mi amigo soñadoramente- ¿Te importaría ser su compañero? Tienes excelentes calificaciones.

-Eh, de hecho Bella y yo...

Ella chasqueó la lengua mientras agitaba una mano despreocupada.

-Isabella es muy buena en Inglés, estoy segura de que no le importará hacerlo sola esta vez. ¿verdad, cariño?

Apreté la mandíbula, sabiendo que tendría que darle la razón y negué con la cabeza.

-Bien, todo solucionado. Jasper, ve a sentarte con tu pareja y ayúdale en lo que necesite.

_Sí, con una maldita camisa de fuerza, por ejemplo..._

Mi amigo me dirigió una mirada de disculpa y me abandonó. Lauren estaba adelante y me sonrió burlonamente. Le mostré el dedo, y como seguía con la misma expresión, le lancé un lápiz que le dio en la frente.

-Perras locas...- murmuré.

Seguí rabiando toda la clase. Al finalizar, Jasper y la loca hablaban alegremente. Sacudí la cabeza.

-Hey...- interrumpí- ¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa?

-¿Te vas ya?- cuestinó Jazz.

-No, iba a ir al entrenamiento de básquetball- arqueó las cejas- ya sabes cuánto me gustan los deportistas.

Era verdad, de vez en cuando sintonizaba ESPN sólo para recrear la vista. Especialmente en los torneos de natación, sentía fascinación por las espaldas de los nadadores.

-Jasper me dijo que tu novio era el capitán.

-Lo es.

-¿Cullen, verdad? Creo que comparto Química con él... es muy atractivo- la miré con odio. _Que mantuviera sus zarpas alejadas...-_ No te preocupes, Bella... mi gusto va más por... los chicos rubios- le guiñó un ojo a Jazz.

Hice un ruido indefinible con la garganta.

-Como sea, ¿necesitas que te lleve?

-No te preocupes, cariño. Yo puedo hacerlo, no tengo nada que hacer.- respondió ella.

La ignoré.

-¿Jazz?

-Uh... está bien, Bells. Ve, de todos modos buscaré a Rosalie.

-¡Oh, si! Tengo muchas ganas de conocer a tu prima- exclamó ella.

_Yo también, Rose terminaría arrojándola por un precipicio..._

-¿Estás seguro?

Asintió y no tuve más remedio que marcharme. Le dirigí una mirada ceñuda antes de salir.

_¿Por qué los hombres siempre pensaban con la cabeza equivocada?_

Alice me encontró maldiciendo en el pasillo. Luego Angela se nos unió con el rostro rojo de furia. Acababa de discutir con Ben.

-¿Vas a ir al entrenamiento?- preguntó rato después.

Afirmé y entre las dos convencimos a Angie que lo mejor que podía hacer era despejarse viendo piernas masculinas.

Nos sentamos en la gradas, nunca había ido a un entrenamiento... ¡demonios! ni siquiera había asistido a un partido. Me parecía que la peor chusma se juntaba en esos acontecimientos, sobretodo las porristas. Quedé impresionada por la cantidad de alumnos, casi todas chicas, que iban a presenciar el ejercicio.

Mientras Alice y Angie se encontraban en el baño, parte de equipo llegó y las zorristas se alinearon a un lado de la cancha a practicar. Edward no se veía por el lugar.

Observé y tuve que admitir por qué a las féminas les gustaba mirar esto. El equipo estaba formado por chicos atractivos, que con aquel uniforme incrementaban aún más su _sex appeal._

James se acercó a las gradas y se apoyó en la pequeña baranda que separaba la cancha y el público.

-Hola. Nunca vienes por aquí.

Sonreí. James era muy apuesto y tenía un cierto aire de peligro que lo hacía más atractivo.

-Siempre hay una primera vez.

-Entonces supongo que los rumores son ciertos... ¿eres la novia de Cullen?-

-Si.

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

-Que lástima.

-¿Ah, sí?- alcé las cejas- ¿Y por qué?

-Pensé que eras un espíritu libre, Swan. Tal como yo.

-Mmm- _¿qué podía responder a semejante tontería?_

-En cualquier caso, si cambias de opinión... puedes llamarme.

-¡James!- Edward bramó acercándose- ¡A calentar!

Se separó de la baranda y guiñó discretamente un ojo mientras se alejaba al trote. Le sonreí a Edward.

-Te ves muy sexy- lo saludé. Saltó ágilmente y se puso a mi lado.

-También tú- me besó.

-¿Cuánto dura esto?

-Una hora, quizás un poco más. ¿Me esperarás?

-Claro. No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-Uh, gracias- contestó sarcástico- ¿Qué quería James?

-Saber si los rumores sobre nosotros eran ciertos.

Bufó.

-Lo voy a hacer dar unas vueltas extras.

Me reí porque me gustaba que abusara un poco de su poder. Luego de otro beso, volvió a la cancha. Sentí unos ojos maliciosos sobre mí. Tanya y las demás me miraban fijamente, les sonreí de vuelta.

Pasamos setenta minutos mirando los movimientos en la cancha. Angie decidió que un chico llamado Austin tenía las mejores piernas. Alice dijo que era James y yo decidí que era Edward. También analizamos espaldas, traseros y brazos. Cuando los chicos terminaron y fueron a las duchas, las botella de vodka-arándano estaba vacía y tanto Angie como yo estábamos algo borrachas.

Nos levantamos para emprender la marcha.

-Hay que admitir que Cullen se mueve bien en la cancha- dijo Angie con una risita.- ¿También se mueve bien en otros lugares?

Solté una carcajada y Alice sacudió la cabeza.

-Hacen un linda pareja- comentó Angela luego.

-Les doy una semana como máximo.- una voz perversa surgió a mis espaldas.

Di media vuelta para encontrarme con al menos diez porristas furiosas.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- le pregunté a Tanya que lideraba la manada.

-¿Te crees muy afortunada, Swan? ¿Por ser la novia oficial de Cullen? Bueno, nosotras lo conocemos mucho mejor que tú- deslizó su ojos claros desde mis pies hasta mi cabeza de modo despectivo- Nunca se conformará con alguien tan poca cosa.

Rodé los ojos.

_¿Acaso era el día de las Perras Locas y yo no lo sabía?_

-Eso lo dices de envidiosa- dijo Angie a mi lado- ¿Cuánto duraste tú con él? ¿Un día?

Tanya enrojeció.

-Este no es tu asunto. ¿Por qué no te vas con el perdedor de tu novio por ahí?

Angie no se vio afectada por el comentario.

-Al menos yo tengo novio- respondió con una sonrisa- Nadie le presta atención a tu trasero de perra barata.

Denali se acercó un paso y el escuadrón de estúpidas imitó sus movimientos.

-¿Por qué no te pierdes Tany? No tenemos ningún interés en hablar contigo- abrió la boca pero levanté un dedo- ¿Recuerdas nuestra última conversación? Te dije que cuidaras tu bocaza, si no querías sufrir las consecuencias.

Entrecerró los ojos y Jessica se adelantó. Sonrió diabólicamente

-Sólo intentamos hacerte un favor, Swan.

-Pues no lo hagan- pregunté irónicamente.

Ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Intentamos prepararte para la decepción... Edward nunca será monótono contigo.

Fruncí el ceño. _¿Qué?_

-Monógamo, idiota- corrigió Ángela.

-Lo que sea... ¿Acaso no sabes que todas hemos pasado por tu misma situación? ¡Oh, sí! Tu nuevo novio ha dormido con tooodas nosotras - con el dedo abarcó al grupo entero de zorras- y al final, como siempre, termina aburriéndose y va en busca de carne fresca. Ahora te tocó a ti Swan, pero en una semana o dos, ya tendrás modelo de recambio.

Intenté mantenerme tranquila, pero Jessica logró trastornarme con sus palabras. Sabía que no debía escucharlas, conocía a Edward mejor que esas estúpidas.

Aún así, lo que ella me decía era completamente cierto. Cullen era el mayor promiscuo del instituto y ése había sido su actuar desde la pubertad. Una parte de mi, se preguntaba por qué demonios sería diferente conmigo. No me consideraba una belleza despampanante y tenía una personalidad, que la mayoría de las veces, era demasiado agresiva.

De todas maneras, me sacaría los ojos antes de darle la razón.

-Jess... si mi novio- otra vez la jodida palabra salió casi como un quejido- te quiso sólo por una noche, no es mi culpa ¿Acaso Mike, Jazz y Eric no te quisieron por lo mismo, querida?- pregunté con lástima.- Seguiría con los nombres pero no tengo toda la mañana.

La tropa ahogo un grito al unísino.

-¿Cómo te atreves?... ¡No soy una zorra!- bramó

-Lo eres- sonreí- Deberías mirarte al espejo, perra.

Iba a golpearme, lo veía en sus ojos. Pero Tanya la empujó sin ninguna delicadeza hacia atrás.

-No, Jess. No vale la pena...- me observó fijamente- Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que Edward es muy bueno engañando. Muy bueno, de hecho- repitió. Su tono de certeza mando un estremecimiento casi imperceptibe a mi columna.

_Esta zorra rubia era la peor de todas._

-Cierra la boca, Tanya- Alice estaba echando chispas- No te atrevas a decir esas cosas sobre Edward. Resulta que él la quiere y si es muy difícil para ti aceptar eso, entonces te sugiero que mires para otro lado.

La rubia levantó la barbilla con aire arrogante, sus ojos relumbraron de rabia.

-¿Y se supone que tú sabes algo de esto, duende? ¿Debo recordarte tu patético numerito del fin de semana en la casa de Vicky? Quizás ahora que Whitlock se golpeó la cabeza, te preste algo de atención.

Era suficiente.

-No tenemos que escuchar tus patéticas palabras, jodida zorra venenosa.

Di media vuelta tomando los brazos de Angela y Alice. Alcancé a dar dos pasos antes de que algo me golpeara en la cabeza.

Me giré en al acto... me había arrojado una toalla o algo así.

-No hiciste eso- siseé

-¿Eres tan cobarde que arrancas, Swan? ¿Temes escuchar lo que hice con Edward en el asiento trasero de su auto?... el chico es un dios del sexo.

Lo vi todo rojo y sentí como si Hulk en persona se apoderara de mi cuerpo.

-¿O quizás debería contarte de la vez en que me llevó a Port...?

Di unos pasos hacia ella y la empujé hacia atrás.

-Cállate, perra.

Tanya trastabilló hacia atrás, pero se acercó para el contraataque.

-¡Tú eres la perra, perra!- exclamó mientras me empujaba de vuelta.

Un segundo después me hallaba en el suelo con la rubia en una batalla de dimensiones mayores. Por un momento me las arreglé bien, si bien ella me superaba en altura y peleaba como una gata salvaje, yo poseía mucha más rabia acumulada, lo que me dio la ventaja mientras le tiraba el pelo.

Pero los números no estaban de nuestro lado. Otras dos porristas enfurecidas se sumaron a mi batalla privada.

Angie, Alice y yo, luchábamos contra tres perras cada una. Hubo gritos de furia, patadas, codazos, pisotones, insultos, jalones de cabello, alaridos de dolor, maldiciones, intentos de estrangulación, creo que incluso vi a Alice escupirle a una en la cara para sacársela de encima. Fueron alrededor de sesenta segundos de ira homicida antes de que llegasen algunos docentes y lograsen separarnos.

Media hora después nos hallábamos en la oficina del director. Por supuesto, separadas. Primero iríamos Angela, Alice y yo. Todas con hielos presionando nuestras heridas, la mía era justo en la mejilla donde Tanya me había pasado las uñas con fuerza.

Luego entraría la manada de prostitutas.

-Señorita Swan, ¿por qué siempre está involucrada en estos problemas?- preguntó el anciano con cansancio. El conocía muy bien mi historial delictivo en el instituto. Y por supuesto que se iba a dirigir a mi, tanto Ángela como Alice eran estudiantes modelo. Eché de menos a Jazz y su labia diplomática, él solía sacarme de estos jodidos problemas.

-No sé que decirle, señor director. Yo no comencé esto.

-Usted fue la primera en recurrir a la violencia física.

-Si, bueno. Debería haber escuchado lo que esa...- me detuve ante su mirada reprobatoria- lo que Denali estaba diciendo. Ella comenzó con la violencia... verbal. Y me arrojó una toalla.

Tanto Alice como Angela asintieron.

-Una toalla- suspiró - Aún así, eso no justifica que comenzara a golpearla. La próxima vez, recurrirán a un profesor si un alumno o alumna las agrede tanto física como verbalmente.

-Sólo fue un pequeño empujón para que cerrara su sucia..-otra mirada amenazante- para que se callara. Cuando la muy perr... desagradable se me tiró encima, todo lo que hice fue defenderme. Y mis amigas aquí hicieron lo mismo.

El director movió la cabeza apesadumbrado.

-Estoy al tanto de los defectos de la señorita Denali, pero la violencia física nunca es la respuesta. Y aunque creyera lo que me dicen, aún así merecen un castigo.

Rodé los ojos.

-¡Swan, muestre respeto!

-Lo hago, señor. ¿Pero que haría usted si semejante persona se dedica a insultarlo a usted mismo y todos sus amigos? Sólo somos culpables de defendernos.

Me observó con un brillo de comprensión.

-Por eso mismo no voy a suspenderlas- respiré con alivio. Charlie me pondría grilletes si me suspendían de clases- Pero van a asistir a detención por una semana, a partir del lunes.

_Estupendo..._ ya tenía una semana de detención gracias al vejete de Cálculo y ahora podía sumar otros benditos cinco días a la tortura. Bueno, seguro Jazz podía sacarme de unos cuantos.

-Se dedicarán a limpiar los salones junto con las chicas con que se enfrentaron hoy- declaró él con satisfacción, echando por tierra mi plan.

-¿Qué?- preguntamos las tres.

-Con la supervisión de un docente, por supuesto. Por toda una semana trabajarán codo a codo con Tanya Denali y sus amigas. Ya es hora de poner fin a este ridículo enfrentamiento.

_Esto era muy muy malo... terminaríamos echando abajo el establecimiento, estaba segura._

-Pueden retirarse.

Me levanté aún presionando el hielo contra mi mejilla.

-Swan- dijo el hombre cuando llegué a la puerta que mantenía abierta para nosotras- Usted es una oveja descarriada- rodé los ojos- ¡Muestre respeto!- ordenó otra vez y luego tomó aire- es una oveja descarriada, pero puedo ver que es una buena persona. Sólo controle sus impulsos, hija.

Asentí al igual que la millonada de veces que lo había hecho cuando me decía aquellas palabras. Algunos me llamaban Bella, otros Bells, Bellita, incluso gente como Seth me decía Belly... pero nuestro director me había apodado "Oveja Descarriada" y le encantaba repetírmelo.

Caminé hacia el pasillo cruzándome con todas las porristas. Me alegré al notar que parecían más dañadas que nosotras. Quizás su miedo a romperse las uñas o despeinarse el cabello las había hecho actuar con menos ferocidad. En cuanto a Alice, Angie y yo... parecíamos espantapájaros.

Miré a Tanya con mis ojos más amenazantes. La muy animal me mostró los dientes y juro que escuché un gruñido.

Salimos de los territorios de la dirección y las tres nos fuimos al baño para reparar nuestra apariencia. Teníamos los pelos por los aires y algunas magulladuras. Me molestaba en grado sumo que Tany hubiese dejado sus tres asquerosas garras marcadas a un costado de mi cara. Con algo de suerte, yo la había dejado peor.

Ojalá Rosalie hubiese estado para ayudarnos, pensé. Ella hubiese decapitado a algunas de ellas con facilidad.

-Gracias, Alice.- mencioné cuando estuvimos presentables.

Me observó con cuidado

-Espero que no hayas puesto atención a lo que dijeron esa panda de inútiles sobre Edward.

-No en realidad.

-El no va a arruinarlo, ya sabes... engañándote o algo. De verdad te quiere.

Le devolví la mirada con desconfianza.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me di cuenta hace tiempo... no sé, instinto femenino o algo así- luego puso un dedo en sus labios de modo pensativo.- Aunque en verdad, Emmett también lo notó, de modo que no puede haber sido eso- se encogió de hombros- Supongo que era obvio lo que sentía, se le notaba.

Fruncí el ceño aún más. Edward era la persona más difícil de leer que conocía. Tenía la mejor cara de póker que había visto. De todos modos, no le di más vueltas al asunto.

Al salir, Jasper estaba apoyado en el muro. Al divisarme, sonrió.

-¿Día interesante?- preguntó burlonamente alzando su rubia ceja.

-No tienes idea.- tanto Angela como Alice lo saludaron con un gesto de cabeza y luego se fueron. Alice miró varias veces hacia atrás.

-Asi que...- preguntó él en tono casual- ¿te uniste a un club de lucha femenina mientras estuve en el hospital?

Pensé en las dos discusiones que había tenido con Denali.

-Se podría decir que sí.

Fijó sus ojos en los arañazos que tenía en la cara. Tomó mi barbilla y la ladeó con cuidado para ver mejor. Sus ojos azules se opacaron.

-Esa perra...- murmuró-...¿estás bien?

Asentí.

-Deberías ver como quedó ella.- dije orgullosa. Sonrió a su pesar.

-Nunca le pegaría a una mujer, pero Denali me tienta- declaró.-¿estás segura de que te sientes bien?

-Sí.

-¿Te llamaron a dirección?

Asentí.

-¿Te llamó "oveja descarriada" otra vez?

-Sip-

-¿Te dieron detención?- el tono de Jasper indicaba cuanto le divertía todo esto.

-¡Oh, sí!

-¿Una semana?

Levanté dos dedos mientras tomaba otro trago. Me observó sorprendido.

-Tenía una acumulada- expliqué luego de bajar la botella.

Sacudió la cabeza.

-Demonios Bells, siempre pensé que era yo quien te llevaba por el mal camino. Pero apenas me duermo unos días, te vuelves salvaje.

Me reí.

-Es sólo mala suerte... ¿dónde dejaste a la loca?

-Cuando escuché que mi mejor amiga estaba herida, decidí venir a verla.

-Mmm... ¿necesitas que te lleve a casa?

-De hecho, no puedes. Cullen estuvo buscándote, tenía que hablar algo con el entrenador pero me pidió que lo esperaras.

-Uh, igual puedo llevarte.

-No te preocupes.

Antes de que yo pudiera insistir una puerta se abrió y Rosalie trastabilló hacia afuera. La miré anonadada al ver que estaba solo en sujetadores y sus pantalones estaban desabrochados. Un chico de último año también salió, y nos miró.

-Está loca- dijo antes de desaparecer.

Me acerqué a Rose que se apoyaba precariamente en la pared.

-¿Qué demonios... qué ocurre?

Ella nos vió, tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

-¿Que tal...gente?- apenas pude entender las palabras.

Jasper se apresuró a taparla con su camisa.

-¿Rose?

Los dos la afirmamos cuando se tambaleó. Pensé por un momento que estaba borracha, pero no olía al alcohol.

-¿Acaso está...?- Jasper me miró y vi que llegamos a la misma conclusión.

-Pero no huele a hierba...

_¡Demonios!_

La miré con más atención y noté una leve irritación en la nariz. Maldiciendo como marinero revisé los bolsillos mientras la rubia se reía.

Saque una bolsita con varios gramos de polvo blanco. _Demonios..._

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto capítulo 19<strong>

****Abrí la puerta de la habitación de Edward y me quedé paralizada en el umbral.

_La puta madre..._

Debido a la sorpresa y el horror, cerré los ojos y luego salí de ahí. Sabía que aquella imagen iba a quedar constantemente grabada en mi retina.

...

...

...

-¿Estás celosa acaso?

-¿Qué? ¡No!

_¿Cómo podía preguntarme eso?_

-¿Entonces por qué te molesta tanto?

-¡Porque está loca, Jazz!

-Bella, no te metas en mis asuntos.- dijo en un tono increíblemente cortante.

-Pero...

-No, tú lo quisiste así.

...

...

...

Abrió la puerta y eché una mirada dentro. Cuando divisé el piano, todo mi cuerpo se estremeció.

-¿Tocarás?

...

...

_..._

_-_ ¿Viniste para decirme eso?

Sacó a relucir su sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza. Lo miré confusa.

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Vine a decirte... que estoy enamorado de ti.

...

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó?<strong>

**¿Qué me dicen de Rosalie? ¿Alguien sospecha porqué está tan extraña? **

**¿Y qué me dicen de la incorporación de Maria? ¿Y las actitudes de Jasper?**

**¿Y del adelanto? **

**¿Sugerencias?**

**Espero lo disfrutaran... Y TENGO UNA PREGUNTA IMPORTANTE... !**

**Voy a incluir un capítulo de la perspectiva de un personaje que no es Bella.**

**¿Qué prefieren? ¿Edward o Jasper?**

**Nos leemos pronto! Muchos besos!**

**Cata...**


	25. Chapter 19

**Volví!**

**Gente... mil perdones! mil mil perdones! Nunca fue mi intención abandonar, de corazón se los digo pero acabo de volver de mis muy extensas vacaciones! Fui a recorrer el sur de Chile y me prohibieron estrictamente llevar pc... lo siento mucho pero en verdad fue una experiencia increíble recorrer los lugares con amigos en medio de la lluvia y alguna que otra tormenta eléctrica! Se los recomiendo!**

**Me imagino que me odian... y las entiendo! Pero en verdad necesitaba ese break ahora que se viene un año llevo de obligaciones. Espero me entiendan y no castiguen a la historia!**

**Como disculpa, me esmeraré en el próximo capítulo y haré tanto un Edward POV y un Jasper POV... y lo subiré muy luego!**

**Espero disfruten este y en verdad me disculpen por la demora...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19<strong>

-Joder- murmuré intentando llevar aire a mis pulmones.

Edward deslizó sus labios por mi cuello incrementando la presión sobre mi recalentada piel y sentí que iba a morir calcinada en cualquier momento.

Se supone que debíamos estar haciendo un trabajo para el instituto, era sábado y nos habíamos propuesto hacer un informe con anticipación, ya que nuestro nuevo estatus como novios había hecho que disminuyésemos el desempeño estudiantil.

Pero apenas habíamos puesto un pie en su casa, los libros habían sido abandonados en la entrada y nos habíamos arrojado a la primera superficie lo suficientemente cómoda.

El elegido era un sillón en la sala de estar, donde me hallaba a horcajadas encima de su cuerpo de dios griego aún con la ropa puesta. Algo que tenía la intención de cambiar.

Tomé su cabeza y guié sus labios hacia los míos, uniéndolos con ímpetu mientras nuestros alientos se mezclaban. Edward exploró mi boca con su lengua traviesa, haciendo que mi cabeza diera varias vueltas y un nudo de anticipación se alojara en mi estómago. Me dejó marcar el ritmo por un tiempo, pero cuando acaricié sus pectorales y su abdomen por encima de la camisa, tomó mi nuca e impuso una pauta más feroz. Movió sus manos con toda la intención de quitarme el top, pero en un ágil movimiento lo detuve y nos giré para que él quedara sobre mi.

-Tú primero- musité sobre sus labios, y lo sentí sonreír.

Solíamos competir sobre quien desnudaba a quién primero. Debía admitir que Edward lograba sacarme la ropa antes que lo hiciese yo con él, gracias a su vasta experiencia previa y también a su efecto instantáneo en mi cuerpo. De hecho, casi podía jurar que sentía como mi ropa interior quería saltar de mis partes privadas cada vez que lo veía.

Pero yo iba mejorando con el tiempo.

Antes de que pudiese detenerme empujé su camisa hacia arriba, sin paciencia suficiente como para desabotonarla. Edward la lanzó hacia un lado rápidamente, igual de ansioso que yo. Su maravilloso, tonificado y perfectamente masculino torso hizo que la boca se me hiciera toda agua. Carlisle y Esme en verdad sabían fabricar buenos hijos.

Pasé las manos por su cuerpo, pero él las tomó entre las suyas y las dejó sobre mi cabeza.

-Tramposa- dijo con voz ronca antes de inclinarse y besarme.

Con lentitud me dejó libre y me dedicó una sonrisa sensual mientras se ubicaba entre mis piernas y descubría una porción de mi estómago. Sentí su cálido aliento justo a un lado de mi ombligo haciendo que me arqueara hacia él y un momento después, sus labios se posaron ahí. Me estremecí notablemente y dejé escapar un gemido, pasé las manos por su cabello manteniendo su cabeza prisionera. Su boca caliente se deslizó por la piel de mi estómago y luego por mis costillas con una lentitud que me volvió completamente loca.

-Joder- dije de nuevo y me incorporé unos centímetros para quitarme la molesta ropa y quedarme en sujetador.

Edward sonrió con arrogancia al verme perder el control, pero antes de que pudiera jactarse demasiado rodeé sus caderas con mis piernas, presioné su trasero con mis manos y lo apreté con fuerza contra mí. Edward murmuró violentamente mientras sus ojos se oscurecían.

Antes de que pasara un segundo, rodeó mi cintura y parte de mi espalda con un brazo, y con el otro se aferró a una de mis piernas. No había ni un centímetro de separación entre nuestros cuerpos mientras volvía a reclamar mis labios de modo implacable.

Ninguno de los dos sintió la puerta abrirse ni los pasos acercarse.

-Hola- dijo una voz divertida.

Por un instante ambos nos quedamos paralizados en la fogosa posición. En ese escaso segundo intenté reconocer la voz, pero no pude pensar con claridad, debido a que mi sangre palpitaba con fuerza en el sector sur de mi cuerpo.

Empujé a Cullen lejos, pero como se hallaba enredado en mi cuerpo, al impulsarlo también yo me fui al suelo y caímos en un vergonzoso lío de brazos y piernas.

Ahora sí reconocí las escandalosas carcajadas de Emmett y la risa de campanitas de Alice. Me enderecé y los miré con mala cara, intentando no ruborizarme y fracasando en el acto.

-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?- preguntó Edward incorporándonos. Se veía molesto.

-No queríamos interrumpir- murmuró Alice intentando aguantar la risa.

Meneé la cabeza, mientras le ordenaba a mi cuerpo que se enfriara y me disponía a buscar mi top.

-Lo hicieron- siseó el cobrizo- No vuelvan a entrar sin llamar a la jodida puerta.

Emmett se inclinó a un lado del sofá y levantó mi ropa con una sonrisa. Edward la tomó con brusquedad y me la entregó. Se puso delante tratando de cubrirme con su cuerpo mientras me vestía y rodé los ojos por su exageración.

-Tranquilo, semental- dijo Emmett- pero en nuestra defensa nunca traías a tus...- dudó cuando alcé una ceja- mmm... chicas aquí.

_¿No lo hacía?_

-¿En serio?- me volví hacia Edward, quien se encogió de hombros mientras se colocaba la camisa.

De pronto, me sentí más contenta.

-Sólo vinimos a traer las cosas para la noche.- explicó Alice.

Inspeccioné las cajas a los pies de los chicos. Era mucho alcohol y algunas bolsas de comestibles.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- quise saber.

-Para la fiesta.

-¿Fiesta?

-Ya sabes, por el campeonato- explicó como si fuese obvio.

Examiné los tres rostros que tenía adelante completamente confundida.

-¿Qué?

-Bella ¿en qué mundo vives?- dijo Alice exasperada - Es la fiesta de inicio del campeonato de baloncesto.

-Oh...- hice un mueca cuando entendí.

Cada año, durante los últimos meses de clases, los equipos de la región competían en un torneo. Participaban institutos de ciudades cercanas como Port Angels, Tacoma, Olympia y también algunas más lejanas como Seattle. Y como el equipo de Forks había clasificado se hacía una fiesta para celebrar el inicio de las competiciones.

En todo mi tiempo en la secundaria jamás había asistido, principalmente porque tenía lugar en casa de alguna de las animadoras y además se les ocurría la desastrosa idea de que la gente se disfrazara. Miré las cajas otra vez.

-¿Y va a ser aquí?- pregunté con incredulidad.

-¡Claro!- chilló Alice entusiasmada- Edward es el capitán... ¿dónde mejor? Además no quise organizarla en la casa de alguna de esas estúpidas.

-¿Tú la organizas?- inquirí cada vez más anonadada- ¿Acaso no te odian?

Habían pasado dos semanas luego del atentado contra el equipo de porristas y las aguas estaban más tranquilas. De hecho no había habido ningún otro incidente digno de mención durante los días que había durado nuestro castigo, debido exclusivamente a la vigilancia de los profesores durante éste. Además, Alice había presentado su renuncia al escuadrón poco antes de la pelea y ahora pertenecía al grupo de baile.

-Oh, sí me odian- se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia- pero ellas ni siquiera pueden organizar una fiesta decente, así que el equipo me lo pidió a mi.- le dedicó una sonrisa radiante a Edward y Emmet, mientras trasladábamos las cosas a la cocina.

-Bueno, seguro lo pasarán bien.

Los tres se volvieron a mirarme con los ceños fruncidos.

-¿No vendrás?- preguntó Edward.

-¿A una fiesta de disfraces con el equipo de baloncesto y el montón de zorras?- sacudí la cabeza- No lo creo.

-Pero tienes que venir, eres como... la primera dama del equipo o algo así- rió Emmett y puse mala cara.

-Además no es sólo el equipo y las porristas, viene todo el mundo- argumentó Alice guardando bebidas en el frigorífico, luego me miró emocionada- ¡Y podré arreglarte! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Dí que si, Bella!

Edward y Emmett me dirigieron idénticas sonrisas burlonas.

-Uhm...-

-¡Por favor!

-No...- negué con la cabeza reforzando mi respuesta.

-Por favor, Bella- la pelinegra me observó con su estudiada mirada de cachorro triste.

-Pero...

-Te lo pido como amiga- dijo la chantajista.- Te verás genial lo prometo y también podemos aprovechar de renovar tu armario.

Cerré los ojos y oré por paciencia, ella había sugerido eso en varias ocasiones.

-Alice- suspiré- por última vez, no hay nada malo con mi ropa.

-No, nada malo, yo sólo... esto es por mí... vamos Bella, déjame hacerlo. Te juro que lo disfrutarás- otra vez ultilizó _la mirada_.-¿si? ¿como un favor para tu amiga?

Resoplé de mal humor cuando Edward y Emmett me miraron como si yo fuese un ogro. Estaba claro que Alice conseguía lo que quería de ellos.

-De acuerdo- levanté un dedo cuando comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos alrededor- Pero nada de rizos... ni nada rosado. Tampoco tacones.

Sonrió.

-No te preocupes. Quizás podrías venir de Rapunzel o quizá de Cenicienta- miró la expresión horrorizada de mi cara- Bueno, seguro encontraremos algo.

_Sí, claro. _

Edward, que estaba sentado en un piso tomó mi brazo, hizo que me sentara en una de sus piernas y dejó un beso en mi cuello. Me pareció que era un tipo de agradecimiento y también consuelo por lo que me esperaba con su mejor amiga.

Emmett y Alice miraron el gesto como si de pronto nos hubiese crecido un tercer ojo en la frente.

Me moví algo incómoda, todavía no me acostumbraba a estas actitudes propias de _noviazgo._ Me costaba tomar la iniciativa hasta para agarrarle la mano y en realidad, para cualquier acto de cariño público. Varias veces me había preguntado si había algo funcionaba mal conmigo. Probablemente si.

Y por lo que veía, sus amigos tampoco parecían habituarse a estas exhibiciones de afecto. De todos modos sólo llevábamos dos semanas oficiales como novios y las cosas iban cambiando poco a poco.

En la escuela las personas ya se habían acostumbrado a vernos juntos y las cabezas no se giraban demasiado en nuestra dirección. Carlisle y Esme habían celebrado la noticia y me habían invitado a cenar, algo que aun no se concretaba pues me había escabullido hábilmente de aquella invitación. No me sentía mal por Edward ya que él tampoco había vuelto a mi casa cuando Charlie andaba por ahí, aunque había que mencionar que tras comunicarle la noticia, mi padre le había advertido severamente a Cullen que no hiciese nada indebido conmigo, todo el tiempo con la mano apoyada en la pistola enfundada en el cinturón. Edward había mantenido el semblante tranquilo, pero pude ver la inquietud revolotear en sus ojos.

Una amenaza vacía en todo caso. Casi todo lo que hacía con Edward se consideraba indebido.

-¿Qué tal si pedimos una pizza?- pregunté para dejar atrás el silencio incómodo.

De algún modo, Edward se había convertido en un adepto de mi comida y rápidamente los tres me convencieron para que les preparara almuerzo. Carlisle y Esme estaban fuera de la ciudad hasta mañana y habían dejado el lugar completamente abastecido para que a su _bebé_ no le faltara nada, de manera que no me costó nada encontrar lo necesario para cocinarles.

Mientras ellos organizaban las cosas para la noche, aproveché de llamar a Rosalie.

-¿En serio, Bella?- respondió la rubia con un bufido.- Ya me llamaste en la mañana.

-¿Puedes culparme? -pregunté- Sólo me estoy asegurando que estás bien.

-Bella - suspiró con cansancio- ya te dije que fue una cosa del día. No soy una jodida drogadicta.

Fue mi turno de resoplar.

-Yo sólo...

-Te preocupas - interrumpió- Pero no lo hagas, estoy bien.

Retrocedí dos semanas atrás y recordé lo ocurrido.

...

_Después de que Jazz la cubriera con su camisa, subimos a Rosalie a mi camioneta y salimos del instituto. Lo último que nos faltaba era que un profesor la viera en ese estado._

_-¿Qué demonios pasa con ella?- pregunté mientras ella se reía tontamente._

_-Está completamente drogada- dijo Jazz afirmándola._

_-¡No me digas!- repliqué con sarcasmo- Pero ¿por qué? ¿acaso lo hace siempre?_

_Recordé que ella me había dicho que se había esforzado mucho para disgustar a su padres y me pregunté si la droga era parte de ese plan. _

_-¿Tú sabías de la cocaína?_

_-No-respondió Jazz con seguridad- Lo habría notado._

_-Joder._

_-Hey- se quejó Rose en brazos de su primo- ¿Quién tiene algo de ron?_

_-¿Rose?- Jazz la examinó con ojo crítico- ¿Tomaste alguna otra cosa?_

_Ella pareció no escucharlo._

_-Quiero ron, Jasper._

_- ¿Qué tomaste?- repitió el rubio con autoridad._

_Rosalie entrecerró sus ojos azules._

_-No eres mi jodido padre... ¿dónde vamos?- se apoyó en el asiento y cerró los ojos, completamente ausente del mundo._

_Insistimos con las preguntas todo el camino, pero ella no nos tomó en cuenta y la llevamos a casa de Charlie para no preocupar a Annie. La subimos al segundo piso y la metí en el baño. Francamente, estaba hecha un asco, tenía tierra y hojas en el pelo y en la ropa, apenas se podía mantener de pie y terminó vomitando en el retrete. Le pregunté varias veces dónde se había metido pero no lo dijo, aunque había que ser ciego para no darse cuenta que la rubia se había desviado en algún lugar del bosque._

_Intenté mejorar su aspecto, pero finalmente terminé empujándola hacia la ducha pensando que el agua la haría volver un poco en si misma. La preocupación retorcía mi estómago mientras la ayudaba, no me cabía duda que había alguna otra sustancia alojada e su estómago además de cocaína._

_Al terminar la envolví en mi bata y la llevé a mi habitación. Ella quería dormir, pero Jazz estaba esperando con algo de comida._

_-Tienes que comer, Rose -dijo él cuando la rubia apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir- Necesitas absorber lo que sea que hayas tomado._

_Claramente, Jazz también pensaba que el polvito blanco no era lo único que había consumido. Después de diez minutos de forcejeo y quejas, ella por fin comió algo y decidimos dejarla descansar. Jasper salió del dormitorio y estaba por seguirlo cuando Rose me llamó._

_-¿Qué?- dije acercándome pensando que iba a vomitar otra vez._

_-Soy una mala persona- dijo con una mueca. _

_Suspiré._

_-No lo eres, Rose._

_Siguió como si no me hubiese oído._

_-Soy una persona horrible...- su barbilla tembló ¿se echaría a llorar?- La cosa es que no sabía... es decir lo sabía, pero me sentía tan mal... me fui y ... no me fui, debí haberme ido._

_-¡Joder, Rose!- puse una mano en su frente y le despejé el pelo de los ojos- Ni siquiera sabes lo que hablas._

_Rosalie sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos._

_-Ya verás- tragó saliva y se cubrió la cara con una brazo- Un día verás, no deberías preocuparte por mí... nadie debería._

_Le hablé, pero ya no quiso decir otra palabra y pareció quedarse dormida. La tapé con el cobertor y abandoné el lugar para unirme con Jazz en la sala. Estaba cruzado de brazos mirando por una ventana._

_-¿Se durmió?_

_Asentí._

_-Quizás no sea para tanto ¿sabes?- mencionó con la vista fija en la calle- No es como si nosotros no lo hubiésemos hecho alguna vez._

_Me dejé caer en el sillón con el ceño fruncido._

_-Ese no es el punto, Jazz. Creo que le pasa algo._

_-¿Algo como qué?_

_-Ni idea... ¿Emmet tal vez?_

_Me observó nada sorprendido, él también se había dado cuenta que pasaba algo raro ahí._

_-Voy a vigilarla de cerca- decidió con un dejo protector en la voz._

_-También yo._

_... ... ... ..._

-Tú y mi primo me van a volver loca.- dijo regresándome a la realidad.- ¿No deberías estar tirándote a tu novio o algo así?

-Nos interrumpieron- murmuré.

Rosalie soltó una carcajada.

-Suenas frustrada.

_¿Y quién no lo estaría?_

-Como sea, ¿qué harán esta noche?- Alice me había forzado asistir a la maldita celebración y planeaba hacer lo mismo con el dúo Whitlock-Hale.

-No lo sé, ¿por qué?

-Hay una fiesta...

-¿La estupidez de los disfraces?- interrumpió y luego su tono cambió a burlona incredulidad- ¿Tú iras a eso?... supongo que sí, siendo tu novio el capitán. Quizás deberías ir de porrista.

Le gruñí y ella se carcajeó.

-Le estoy haciendo un favor a Alice- dije bruscamente.

-Ajá... y no quieres enfrentarte a ese horror sola.

-Exacto.

-De acuerdo, pero me dejarás elegir tu disfraz.

Alcé los ojos al cielo preguntándome qué demonios tenía de interesante un maldito pedazo de género.

-Discute eso con la enana- solté- y comunícale a Jasper...

-Si, él irá- interrumpió y mi ceño se arrugó.

-¿Qué?-

-La perra sarnosa vino hace un rato y se lo llevó para comprar ropa para la noche.

Tal como mi sabia mente lo había previsto, Rosalie se había unido al club "_Quememos, descuarticemos y escupamos a los restos de María"._

Pero Jasper, lamentablemente no compartía nuestra opinión. Todo lo contrario, en los últimos días había visto a mi amigo sólo durante las horas de clase y las dos veces que había ido a su casa él estaba fuera con María y me había aburrido de esperarlo. Tampoco me había ido a visitar, cosa alarmante pues nunca pasaban más de tres días sin que tocara la puerta o escalase el árbol hasta mi ventana.

Le habíamos insistido a Jazz que no era bueno para su salud mental, fisiológica, emocional, social y cualquier otra, que frecuentara tan nefasta compañía, pero él se reía y hacía oídos sordos. Había puesto lo mejor de mi parte para no gritarle y hacerle una escena, pero esto ya escapaba de mis manos.

-¿Jazz se fue con ella a comprar un disfraz? ¿Jasper?... ¿Jasper Withlock?- pregunté sin poder imaginar semejante escenario.

-Lo que escuchas, cariño.

-¡Joder! ¿Y dónde estabas tú que no lo impediste?

-¡Oye! Sólo tengo dos manos y mi primo parece perro en celo. Amenacé a la zorra pero ella sólo se rió, la estúpida se está ganado una buena patada en los ovarios.

-Genial- mascullé- ¿Sabes? Ella va a terminar contagiándole el puto SIDA o algo.

Bufó mostrando su acuerdo y de pronto, mi maquiavélica cabeza comenzó a formar un plan.

-Rose, necesito un disfraz de Caperucita Roja- el silencio fue eterno -¿Rose?

-Te creía mejor que eso.

-No es para mi.

-¿Eh?

Suspiré.

-Si Jazz insiste en pensar con su miembro en vez de con la cabeza, eso es exactamente lo que le vamos a dar.

-Bella ¿de qué demonios hablas?

-Sólo consígueme el maldito disfraz- pedí sin ganas de explayarme.

**-**De acuerdo, luego explicarás.

Sonreí mientras cortaba la llamada. Los días de María estaban contados.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió en la organización de la bendita tertulia. Alice nos dirigió con la misma autoridad de un comandante, pero aún así Edward y yo encontramos tiempo para finalizar lo que habíamos comenzado en la mañana. Al atardecer volví a casa para alimentar a Charlie y darme una ducha, luego llegó Rosalie con mi pedido.

Ella ya estaba vestida y se veía increíble como Súper Chica. Con el pelo largo en cayendo en estrictos rizos sobre los hombros, una malla azul que se le pagaba como guante quirúrgico al cuerpo, una minifalda roja, botas en el mismo tono y finalmente una capa.

-¿Viniste a salvar el mundo?- me reí cuando entró a mi habitación como si fuese la dueña.

-A salvarte el trasero... aquí tienes- me entregó una bolsa- ¿Para quién lo necesitas?

Examiné el disfraz de Caperucita, era perfecto.

-Rosalie, si le dices esto a Jasper te cortaré las tetas con cuchillos desafilados y me reiré mientras gritas- advertí sádicamente.

La rubia no pareció amedrentada por mi amenaza, pero asintió y se sentó a mi lado.

-Tu primo tiene una... cierta fijación por Caperucita Roja.

-¿Fijación?- se quedó callada y luego abrió los ojos como platos- ¿Te refieres a fantasías sexuales?

Apreté los labios para no reírme y asentí. Ella explotó en cacajadas.

-¿No enfermeras o mujeres mayores, sino la puta caperucita roja?... Mi primo es un freak.

Sonreí porque había pensado lo mismo cuando él lo confesó y me había reído por por meses.

-Y vas a hacer que Alice lo use ¿verdad?

-Me cansé de esta estupidez, ambos se gustan y esa perra loca no se va a salir con la suya.

-Ya... ¿y qué pasa con mi primo que está enamorado de ti? ¿pensaste en eso?

La miré con mala cara.

-Él nunca dijo tal cosa y eso ya es agua pasada- alzó una ceja y la miré algo enojada por su falta emoción ante mi plan -Rosalie, ¿vas a ayudarme con esto o no?

Accedió y luego sacó otras ropas de la bolsa que yo no había notado. Miré con asombro el conjunto.

-¿Y eso?

-Es para ti.

Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces, un estremecimiento de horror me sacudió.

-Olvídalo, pareceré una puta... ¿y qué demonios es eso?- señalé el tenedor gigante.

-Un tridente- explicó como si yo fuese tonta- Y te verás genial. Alice estaba ocupada con la fiesta y me encargó esto diciendo que no pondrías ni una sola queja. Y lo que es mas relevante, tiene mi completa aprobación.

_Como si me importara._

-Tú puedes usar esa... ropa, Rosalie pero yo no.

Puso la misma cara de cansancio exasperado que Jasper me dirigía a veces.

-Puedes y lo harás.

Después de diez minutos, la llegada de Alice, algunos gritos y un eficaz chantaje, accedí a disfrazarme a gusto de ellas. Miré mi reflejo en el baño e hice una mueca... no me veía mal, pero sentía que pertenecía a algún prostíbulo.

Era oficialmente la compañera de Satanás o una diablesa, con un _corset_ negro ultra mega justado, una falda rojo oscuro que caía en puntas hasta las rodillas dejando ver mis muslos, medias negras de red y botas altas de un brillante negro. Lo peor era que estaba segura que me iba a desnucar con semejantes tacones. Para completar el atuendo tenía un tridente de rojo escarlata, peligrosamente filoso y que era tan grande que podía usar como bastón y un cintillo con dos cuernos saliendo de mi cabeza. Esperaba que Alice no hubiese vestido a Edward de Satanás. Eso de los disfraces en pareja era el colmo de la bobería.

Dejaron mi pelo con sus ondas naturales suelto sobre mis hombros y maquillaron mi rostro recargando el negro sobre los ojos y pintando mis labios rojo sangre. Supuse que debía sentirme sexy.

Alice por otro lado, quedó encantada con el atuendo de caperucita roja, (Rose le dijo que había traído "por si acaso") así que no nos fue difícil convencerla que olvidara sus planes de vestirse de bailarina árabe. Era la viva imagen de la sensualidad, con su camisa blanca ajustada, una falda corta acampanada, ligueros blancos, tacones y capa roja. Estaba inocentemente atractiva y yo intuía que mi amigo iba a tener dificultades de apartar la vista de la pequeña en toda la noche.

Cuando salíamos de mi casa, Charlie vio mi atuendo y estuvo a punto de no dejarme ir. Aquello terminó por confirmarme que parecía una ramera.

Al llegar a la casa Cullen, Edward puso el grito en el cielo. Me miró de arriba a abajo y le costó varios segundos reaccionar, pero luego le dirigió una mirada asesina a su mejor amiga.

-¿No había algo con menos ropa?- preguntó de modo sarcástico y reprimí una sonrisa.

-¿Dé qué hablas?- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño- Se ve genial.

-Sí, pero...

-No quiero oírlo, Edward. Ella es mi creación y no acepto críticas... quiero un vodka-naranja - agarró a Rose del brazo y se internaron en el lugar. Mientras tanto examiné a mi novio con una sonrisa, era un vampiro.

Estaba todo vestido de negro lo que acentuaba la palidez de la piel y lo hacía, si eso era posible, aún más hermoso. Su cabello tenía signos de haber sido peinado, pero como siempre su manía de pasarse las manos por el cabello ya formaba un pequeño desastre. Llevaba una larga capa que topaba el suelo y unos colmillos.

-Así que... ¿podría esperar un par de mordidas hoy en la noche?- pregunté.

Sonrió y se inclinó para besarme pero luego se detuvo e hizo ademán de sacarse los colmillos.

-No- lo atajé- No los saques.

Alzó una ceja.

-Es sexy- declaré.

-¿Los vampiros son sexys? ¿en serio?- asentí con una sonrisa- Quizás debería guardar esta ropa para algunas noches- dijo con un divertido baile de cejas.

-Definitivamente.

-Y quizá también deberías guardar la tuya -lo besé como toda respuesta y tardamos un buen rato en entrar a su casa.

La gente ya estaba ebria y el paisaje dentro era bastante divertido. Superhéroes, elfos, bomberos, princesas, brujas, asesinos, doncellas, mosqueteros, enfermeras, fantasmas, conejitas, novias y algunos enmascarados, todo un festín de gente extraña.

Ángela y Ben habían acudido de vaqueros, Mike usaba una capa negra y me dio la impresión de que personificaba la muerte pues traía un hacha, Tyler era Batman, Emmett era un cavernícola (lo que me sacó varias risas porque era idéntico a Pedro Picapiedra), Jessica y Lauren eran _Barbies_, la primera con un horrendo vestido rosado y la segunda con un bikini casi inexistente, su piel se estaba poniendo azul debido al frío. Tanya estaba apoyada en la pared y entrecerré los ojos cuando vi que había venido de vampiresa. _La muy zorra._

Le dirigí una mirada amenazadora pero ella sólo le dedicó una sonrisa a Edward, que afortunadamente no vio, porque observaba con ceño fruncido las miradas lujuriosas que algunos me lanzaban. No quería que se pusiera todo celoso y troglodita así que lo distraje con besos y alcohol.

Rosalie se perdió y Edward, Emmett, Alice y yo nos dedicamos a llenarnos las gargantas con _shots _de tequila y jugando estúpidos juegos propios de borrachos, con lo que me fui poniendo más y más contenta. Los demás bailaban ebriamente y una idiota se tropezó justo en frente de mi novio para que la atrapara. Edward la dejó caer al piso.

Después de mucho rato temí intoxicarme por la cantidad de tequila ingerido y fui a la cocina para inventar una mezcla entretenida con los tragos.

-Hola- di media vuelta para encontrarme a Jazz entrando.

-Ahoy- saludé divertida ante su atuendo de pirata.

-¿Qué haces?- apuntó a las botellas.

-Magia- me reí- ¿Quieres uno?

-Seguro- él conocía mis dotes de _barwoman._

-Así que... ¿día de compras?

- Algo así- se encogió de hombros y no dijo más.

-Te llamé- comenté como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿En serio?... Debo haber estado ocupado- evité rodar los ojos ante sus patéticas respuestas.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y apareció María, también vestida de pirata, con una camisa cuyo escote estaba a milímetros de mostrar el pezón. Mi estómago se llenó de plomo al verla.

-¡Jazz!- gritó y le arrebató el vaso- ¡Uhh! Está delicioso.

-No era para ti- dije.

-Quita la cara de mierda, cariño. Si somos como hermanas.

Hice una mueca de asco.- Vete.

Jasper puso mala cara y miró a la zorra.

-¿Puedes darnos un minuto?

Asintió y lo besó fugazmente. Antes de cerrar la puerta, me sonrió.

-¿Por qué eres tan desagradable con ella?

-¿Qué?- abrí los ojos más que sorprendida.

-Podrías ser más amable.

Busqué algún indicio en su cara de broma, pero estaba serio.

- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, verdad? ¡Ella me encerró en un puto baño!

-Bella, estás exagerando. Además no hizo nada que tú no harías.

-No me compares con esa furcia- comencé a enojarme- ¿Qué demonios Jazz? ¿Por qué te pasas todo el día con esa idiota y ahora la defiendes?

Entrecerró los ojos azules.

-¿Estás celosa acaso?

-¿Qué? ¡No!

_¿Cómo podía preguntarme eso?_

-¿Entonces por qué te molesta tanto?

-¡Porque está loca, Jazz!

-Bella, no te metas en mis asuntos.- dijo en un tono increíblemente cortante.

-Pero...

-No, tú lo quisiste así.

-¿Así cómo? Soy tu amiga... ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer cuando te estás tirando una psicópata? ¿Aplaudirte?

-Si yo no puedo decir nada sobre a quién te tiras, entonces tú tampoco puedes.

-Eso es diferente.

-No veo cómo, Cullen es un puto imbécil y no digo nada- respiró hondo- Ella me gusta y espero que empieces a ser más agradable.

Apreté los labios con rabia.

-No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo, Jazz. ¿Qué demonios ocurrió contigo?

Sacudió la cabeza.

-Soy yo Bella, tu amigo. Pero lo justo es justo. No puedo estar dividido entre tu y ella.

-¿Dividido?- entrecerré los ojos- ¿De qué puta división hablas? ¿Acaso nos hemos visto desde que esa zorra llegó?

-¡Nos hemos visto todos los días!

-¿Fuera del instituto? ¿Acaso hemos mirado películas? ¿Hemos ido a algún lugar? ¿Has golpeado mi puerta? ¿Nos hemos encontrado en tu casa? Porque eso no ha pasado, Jasper.

Se quedó en silencio un instante, pero luego sus ojos lanzaron llamas azules.

-¡Has estado ocupada follando!

-¡Te he ido a ver, maldito imbécil!- vociferé de indignación- Pero tú no llegaste nunca a tu jodida casa. Te llamé mil veces y no contestaste. Y cuando te hablé en el instituto cambiaste de tema...

-Ese no es el punto... quizás cometí un error, pero quiero asegurarme de que tratarás bien a María...

-¡Cuando las vacas vuelen!- grité.

Jasper me observó por unos segundos respirando agitado.

-Bien, jódete entonces.

Dio media vuelta y fue hacia la puerta ante mi completa incredulidad.

-Jazz- llamé pero el me ignoró y salió.

Me quedé en estática en mi lugar sin poder entender qué demonios había pasado. Jamás había discutido con él. Sí nos habíamos gritado millones de veces, pero ahora era diferente. El llevaba dos semanas evitándome y hoy definitivamente me había mandado al infierno. Sentí un extraño pánico posesionarse de mis entrañas.

- Mierda... mierda, mierda- eché la cabeza hacia atrás y la golpeé contra el mueble mientras pronunciaba las palabras.

-¿Es un idiota, verdad?

Pegué un salto, Rosalie estaba en la puerta que daba al patio.

-¿Qué carajos?- pregunté.

-He tenido la misma conversación con él varias veces, pero creo que fue menos rudo conmigo.- avanzó un poco tambaleante y suspiré al verla mejor, estaba completamente ida, con una botella medio vacía en la mano y sudada como caballo de carrera.

-¿Qué tomaste?

-Un par de cosas... nada grave- rió y tomó un trago- Esta fiesta es una mierda.

Extendió la mano y me mostró tres pastillas.

-¿Quieres una? Son geniales.

-¿De dónde las sacaste?

-Estamos en la casa de un doctor ¿verdad? Sólo tuve que husmear un poco.

-Rose ¿que putas estás haciendo?- aparté su mano.

-Divirtiéndome, olvidando... como sea- fue hacia la puerta y no tuve fuerzas para detenerla - No durará ¿sabes?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tú y tu novio jugando a la casita feliz... al final siempre se jode todo.

Mi corazón se saltó un latido y una sospecha se coló en mi cabeza.

-Rosalie, ¿acaso sabes algo que yo no?

Se llevó la mano a la boca y tragó la mercancía hurtada.

-No- dijo y luego sonrió- Yo que tu no me preocupaba más por María...

-¿Por qué no?

-No nos molestará por hoy.

-¿Eh?

-Tengo que irme-y se perdió por el patio antes de que pudiese interrogarla en extenso.

-Genial- farfullé saliendo de la cocina hacia el living olvidando los tragos. Edward y los demás todavía estaban bailando y viéndose algo estúpidos. Me quedé apoyada ahí con pocas ganas de unirme a su entusiasmo. Mi noche estaba arruinada...

Miré a Edward beber y hacer idioteces con sus amigos de equipo, estaban completamente ebrios y desde mi lugar, me reí porque la imagen que daba era realmente lamentable. Pero sabía que él no era así, sabía que había algo mas que el mujeriego vicioso que ejercía una fascinación poco sana sobre los demás. También sabía que personas como mi mejor amigo quizás nunca pudiesen ver el otro lado de Edward, pero yo le había exigido a Jasper que confiara en mí, que sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo.

Y él lo había hecho.

Quizás había actuado como una niñita malcriada. ¿Y si María no fuese tan mala? ¿Y si ella también tenía ese otro lado que podía ser... aceptable, tal como Edward? ¿Y si a él realmente le gustaba? ¿Acaso esperaba que Jasper se quedase eternamente a mi lado? Yo ya estaba con alguien más y lo quisiera o no, eso lo desplazaba un poco. Jazz estaba en todo su derecho de hacer lo mismo si quería.

_¡Demonios!_... ¿Me había equivocado en todo? Prefería tragar ácido que ser agradable con la zorra loca, pero eso era mejor que perder a mi mejor amigo.

Suspiré y entendí que no tenía otra alternativa. Cumpliría con mi deber y le comunicaría que pensaba que su novia estaba desquiciada, pero todo estaba en sus manos y si él seguía adelante con eso, bueno... lo apoyaría. ¿Acaso había otra opción? Además, Jazz se lo merecía.

Comencé a buscarlo por todo el lugar, pero no lo vi a él ni a María y supuse que ya se habían ido. Lo llamé pero como era obvio, no me contestó _¡Mierda!_

Jacob me encontró rato después en los escalones de la entrada congelándome el trasero y consumiendo el centésimo cigarrillo de la noche. Sin decir palabra me entregó un vaso que me tomé de un solo trago. Era fuerte y me estremecí hasta los pies.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté cuando se sentó a mi lado.

-Esta es una fiesta de apertura de campeonato ¿verdad?

Lo miré sorprendida.

-¿Tú compites?

-Claro, en un par de semanas nos enfrentamos contra tu instituto.

Imaginé a Edward y Jake en la misma cancha e hice una mueca.

-¿Eres bueno?

Me dirigió una mirada llena de confianza y rodé los ojos. No lo había visto en algunas semanas pero él había llamado un par de veces para hablar y siempre terminábamos riéndonos y pasando un buen rato.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Esta es la casa de mi novio.

Abrió los ojos imposiblemente.

-¿Novios?- repitió. Asentí y mis mejillas se ruborizaron por la costumbre.

-Wow.

-¿Qué se supone que significa "wow"?- alcé una ceja ante su evidente sorpresa.

-Nada... sólo que, yo sabía que tenían algo pero ¿novios?... No me parece que seas del tipo de -dudó- relaciones.

Lo mismo que me había dicho James. Me encogí de hombros.

-Probablemente no lo sea, pero llegamos a un punto donde era cortar o seguir adelante. Y preferí lo último.

Asintió pensativo.

-Eso es bueno... yo pensé...- esperé pero no agregó nada más.

-¿Pensaste que?

-Que quizás, después de lo que pasó entre nosotros...

-¿Yo no iba a querer estar con alguien más?

-No, de querer seguro que quieres, pero pensé que no ibas a atreverte.

Reí.

-Supongo que no aprendo.

-O eres valiente... ¿es tu primer novio, verdad?

-Técnicamente, sí.

-¿Técnicamente?

Tragué saliva, estaba ebria de modo que la verdad salió de mi boca.

-Sé que nunca le pusimos nombre a lo de nosotros, pero en mi mente -puse una mano a un costado de mi cabeza- tu fuiste mi primer "pseudo" novio. De hecho iba a pedírtelo formalmente la mañana que te fuiste.

-¿En serio?- carraspeó por la sorpresa.

-Sip.

Él tardó en volver a hablar.

-Lo siento.

-Jake- resoplé- Ya dejamos atrás lo tiempos de las disculpas. Sólo decía.

Quise cambiar de tema y fijé la mirada alrededor esperando ver a Jasper. Le pregunté a Jacob por él pero tampoco lo había visto.

-¿Por qué lo buscas?- inquirió.

-Discutimos- suspiré.

-¿Por qué la cara larga, Swan?

Me di vuelta para ver a Jessica mirándome, iba a ignorarla pero ella se puso justo delante.

-¿Qué putas quieres?- no estaba de humor.

-Te dije que no te iba a durar mucho- sonrió con satisfacción. Le echó una mirada a Jake y sacudió sus estúpidas pestañas coqueteándole.

-¿Qué?- pregunté.

-Edward ya te encontró un reemplazo.

Me levanté en el acto, Jacob también.

-Escúchame zorra, deja de hablar...

-Lo acabo de ver con mis propios ojos, subiendo la escalera con una rubia directo a lo que me pareció, es su habitación- vio por mi expresión que no me tragaba sus palabras y sonrió- Si no me crees, ve a verlo tú misma. Seguro te encontrarás con un escena interesante.

Sabía que no debía hacerle caso, pero mis pies se movieron por inercia hacia la casa.

-¡Bella!- ni siquiera me di vuelta ante la llamada de Jake y me dirigí hacia el segundo piso con pasos tambaleantes. Miré alrededor pero no vi a Edward por las cercanías.

Seguro mi novio había caído inconsciente en algún rincón o estaba con la cabeza metida en un retrete.

_¿No podía ser cierto, verdad?_ _Seguro era una tonta broma por parte de Stanley._

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de Edward y me quedé paralizada en el umbral.

_La puta madre..._

Debido a la sorpresa y el horror, cerré los ojos y luego salí de ahí cerrando la puerta. Sabía que aquella imagen iba a quedar constantemente grabada en mi retina. Me quedé mirando el pasillo aún con la mano en el picaporte... sin poder creerlo.

Jessica tenía razón. Edward estaba ahí dentro, en plena tarea de desvestir a una chica.

Apreté los dientes con fuerza y me dispuse a volver a entrar... _Maldito imbécil, jodido embustero hijo de..._

-¿Bella? -su voz de terciopelo me habló desde un lado- ¿Qué haces?

Su rostro apareció frente a mi con una sonrisa ebria y, antes de poder analizar la situación, mi mano impactó con fuerza en su mejilla.

-¿Q-qué demonios?- preguntó.

-Tú -escupí- Puto mentiro...- mis neuronas de pronto conectaron- espera, ¿no estás en tu habitación?

Me miró como si estuviese loca.

-Obviamente no... ¿por qué carajos me pegas?

-Yo creí...- el alivió me inundó- hay alguien ahí dentro y pensé...

-Emmett y Rosalie.

-¿Eh?

-¿Acaso no la viste?- se apoyó en la pared debido a su inestabilidad- Estaba haciendo un escándalo allá abajo, casi tirándose a un tipo y sacándose la ropa. Emmett la tomó de un brazo y entre los dos la trajimos a mi habitación. Está completamente drogada y el idiota está haciendo su buena acción del día y está acostándola.

-Oh.

-¿Qué pensaste?- pasó un brazo por mis hombros- ¿Qué era yo?

-Jessica dijo...

Me interrumpió.

-Me enojaría pero estoy demasiado ebrio.- enfocó mis rostro- Creo que tenemos que buscarnos otra habitación.

Nos quedamos en una de las habitaciones de invitados ya que Edward era demasiado escrupuloso como para dormir en la cama de sus padres. No lo culpaba, me daba un escalofrío sólo de pensar en Edward y yo en la cama de Charlie.

Me lancé al colchón dispuesta a dormir y olvidarme un poco de la infame noche, pero Edward se puso a mi lado y besó mi cuello con pericia. Sabía que el alcohol no disminuía en nada su deseo sexual y cualquier otra noche hubiese saltado encima de él, pero hoy no.

-¿Podemos sólo dormir?

Su boca se detuvo e hizo que lo mirara.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tengo sueño.

Hizo una mueca.

-Mientes pésimo.

Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho y lo abracé.

-De verdad tengo sueño, lo demás... te lo contaré mañana.

-¿Lo harás?- sus mano se paseó rítmicamente por mi pelo.

Asentí y me incorporé un poco para besarlo, mientras lo miraba bien.

-Estás hecho un asco.

Se rió.

-Tú no hueles precisamente a rosas- lo besé otra vez y no tardamos mucho en dormirnos.

Un desagradable sonido de arcadas me despertó. Me volví en la cama, restregándome los ojos y me levanté con dificultad. Me di cuanta que era muy temprano y que Edward no estaba allí, pero siguiendo el ruido lo encontré en el baño. Se inclinaba sobre el excusado y estaba pálido.

-¿Necesitas algo?

Sacudió la cabeza mientras lo evacuaba y se sentó en el piso. Su rostro estaba pálido pero en realidad no se veía muy mal.

-Voy a matar a Emmett, inventó una mierda de trago que me revolvió las tripas- mencionó. Tuvo que haber sido algo horrendo para hacerlo vomitar, Edward tenía estómago de acero. No me cabía la menor duda que él iba a vengarse de su amigo.

Edward tomó una larga ducha mientras yo preparaba café.

-¿Estás mejor?- preguntó suspicazmente cuando volví, encontrándolo limpio y vestido- Veo que no.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes rostro de... no sé, algo. ¿Qué pasó anoche?

Fruncí los labios y le pasé una taza.

-Discutí con Jasper...

Edward escuchó con atención toda la historia, sin interrupciones. Cuando terminé sólo me miró.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?- preguntó.

-¿No dirás nada?

-¿Cómo qué?

-Que soy una idiota, mala amiga... no lo sé.

-Lo rechazaste, Bells -me recordó con voz amable- No puedes culparlo si se quiere alejar un poco y tirarse a alguien, es su derecho.

-Dijo que seguiría siendo mi amigo. No quiero que se aleje... ¿acaso no te pasaría lo mismo con Alice?

Asintió y se acercó.

-Dale un poco de tiempo.

Sonreí apenas mientras me observaba pensativamente.

-¿Quieres que te suba el ánimo?- le eché un vistazo a la cama y el negó con la cabeza- Eso puede esperar, ven-

Lo seguí por la casa y le pregunté por qué estaba tan limpia. Esperaba un desastre luego de la fiesta.

-Alice -explicó- Siempre deja todo como nuevo.

Llegamos al primer piso y caminamos hasta una puerta al final del pasillo.

-¿Tienes una habitación secreta?

-Algo así.

Abrió la puerta y eché una mirada dentro. Cuando divisé el piano, todo mi cuerpo se estremeció.

-¿Tocarás?

Sonrió y me llevó hasta el gran instrumento que no había visto en tanto tiempo. Pasé una mano temblorosa por la superficie y recordé las veces que lo había visto interpretar melodías tanto suyas como de otros. Siempre había imaginado que iría a un conservatorio y llegaría a ser un gran músico.

Edward se sentó en el banco observando mi expresión.

-No toco tan seguido como antes.

-¿Por qué no?

-No sé -se encogió de hombros- sólo vengo cuando quiero relajarme.

Me senté junto a él.

-Eché de menos esto- confesé.

Sonrió y pasó los largos dedos por las notas.

-¿Recuerdas la noche que viniste a dejarme el libro de los compositores como regalo atrasado de cumpleaños?

Asentí.

-Tengo algo parecido para ti.

-¿Una canción?

-Una nana... En ese entonces sabía que no podía ir a tu casa a desearte feliz cumpleaños y me encontré aquí componiendo. Me hizo sentir mejor, aunque no la escucharas.

-¿Tú la escribiste?- me sorprendí.

-Hace tiempo, mucho tiempo. Tú tenías miedo y te cantaba para que durmieras.

Lo recordaba. Era demasiado orgullosa para reconocerle a nadie aparte de Edward que algunas noches tenía miedo.Él se burlaba, pero luego comenzaba a tararear para que me durmiera y mis miedos terminaban evaporándose en el aire.

-La transformé en melodía el día que cumpliste los dieciséis.

Los ojos me picaron sospechosamente.

Sin decir otra palabra Edward comenzó a mover las manos por las teclas con su gracia característica y la música tomó forma. Lo observé en silencio mientras cada nota me llegaba directo al alma.

La nana era increíblemente dulce, estaba llena de ternura... tal y como debía ser una canción para una niña con miedo. Mi corazón estaba apretado y se me erizó la piel al reconocer el tarareo que solía cantarme hace años y que, asombrosamente, todavía tenía el poder de hacerme sentir segura.

Los ojos se me aguaron cuando un montón de emociones me invadieron sin advertencia, de modo muy intenso. Como si Edward estuviese tejiendo un hechizo entorno a mi mientras tocaba, haciéndome presa de sus propias emociones. Como una marioneta pensé que él, a través del instrumento, podía hacerme sentir cualquier cosa que él quisiera. Lo observaba mientras se entregaba completamente al piano y fijaba sus ojos en los míos...

Lo amaba.

Ya lo sabía, supongo que lo había sabido desde hace un tiempo, pero por alguna racionalización había obviado mis sentimientos. Estaba enamorándome de él, probablemente ya estaba enamorada y supe que no había poder en la tierra capaz de detener aquello.

_Amor..._

Hice lo mejor que pude por mantenerme serena mientras mi mirada permanecía prisionera en él y traté de eliminar el miedo que me invadió al comprender la dimensión de nuestra relación. Era una sensación completamente nueva y, similar a lo que me imaginé, sería saltar de un avión sin paracaídas esperando que alguien pudiera atajarte.

Yo ya había saltado.

Edward me hacía sentir una especie de aterradora necesidad por su compañía que nunca había sentido por nadie. Había algo muy espeluznante y al mismo tiempo completamente revitalizante en entregarle a una persona la absoluta capacidad de hacerte feliz o destruirte... y Edward había derribado todas mis defensas.

Apartó los ojos llegando al final de la canción, pero yo no pude dejar de observarlo mientras tocaba las estremecedoras últimas notas. Nos quedamos en silencio algunos momentos mientras intentaba deshacer el nudo en mi garganta.

-Gracias, es... mejor de lo que recordaba.

-De nada.

Se encogió de hombros aún sin mirarme. La conexión que había sentido con él mientras tocaba, de pronto se cortó.

-¿Edward?- pregunté al verlo tenso.

Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. Lo miré son entender nada.

-Tengo algunas cosas que hacer- dijo antes de salir con la voz extraña- Sería mejor que te fueras, yo... te llamo más tarde.

Cerró la puerta y me quedé sola con mis sentimientos recién confirmados. No esperé mucho antes de salir y noté que el Volvo se había ido.

...

...

...

Aporrearon la puerta y me desperté sobresaltada. Había estado en el sillón de la sala de estar, mirando televisión e intentando no pensar en Edward, ni en Jasper, ni en nada. No había resultado y me había tomado un relajante muscular para poder dormir.

Una pésima idea considerando que había soñado con pianos y melodías suaves.

Los golpes siguieron y me levanté. Abrí y me eché hacia atrás al verlo, como si fuese una serpiente venenosa.

-¿Qué...?

-Vine a decirlo, ¿de acuerdo?- Edward entró viéndose extremadamente nervioso y pasó las manos por su cabello.

-Decir... ¿qué?- cerré y me apoyé en la madera.

-Fue jodidamente raro, Bella. Yo... tú te sentías mal y quería hacer algo para que te sintieras mejor. Se suponía que era tu regalo atrasado de cumpleaños... pero en la mitad, ¡joder! No se ni siquiera que pasó, pero todo se puso confuso y yo ya no supe, ¡mierda!... No quise echarte así de mi casa.

-Está bien- dije, después de todo yo también había sentido aquello mientras tocaba, la diferencia era que yo no había salido corriendo- ¿Viniste para decirme eso?

Sacó a relucir su sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza. Lo miré más confusa.

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Vine a decirte... que estoy enamorado de ti.

Edward sonreía, pero estaba sudando a chorros. Imaginé que era de pánico y rápidamente me contagió de su miedo.

-Te amo- ahora lo dijo lentamente. Sus ojos brillaban con temor, expectación...

Me impresionó que lo repitiera porque yo todavía no juntaba coraje para decirlo una sola vez.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Por qué me... amas?

Abrió los ojos.

-¿Necesito una razón?

-Eso creo... no lo sé, no se como funciona -me mordí el labio y otra vez sentí ganas de llorar, que reprimí apenas- Esto me asusta y quizás si me explicas, quiero decir no espero un maldito poema pero si me das algún motivo...

-Eres molesta- interrumpió.

Detuve en seco el lamentable soliloquio. Edward se acercó un paso.

-¿Qué?

-Eres molesta... muy molesta a decir verdad, la mayoría de las veces un constante dolor en el trasero- cuando despegué los labios para replicar puso un dedo encima- Y a veces das un poco la lata, sobretodo cuando empiezas a preocuparte en exceso... te aburres con facilidad, lo que es un puto dolor de cabeza, duermes demasiado, eres terca, de pronto insegura y es imposible hacerte cambiar de opinión o hablarte cuando tienes la nariz metida en tus malditas novelas antiguas. También hablas mientras duermes, lo que era interesante cuando éramos niños, pero ahora me despiertas y es fastidioso.

Lo miré atónita ante el festín de defectos. Puso ambas manos a los lados de mi cara con los ojos cargados de ternura.

-También eres probablemente la persona mas desinteresada que conozco.

-¿Lo soy?- enarqué mi ceja.

Asintió- Eres hermosa, sexy... muy sexy y crees que lo sabes, pero la verdad es que desconoces completamente tu efecto sobre mi- me reí ante eso pues yo pensaba lo mismo de él- Eres leal y transparente, generosa... y a pesar de proyectar esa imagen de chica mala y ser impulsiva, no eres capaz de lastimar una mosca.

Suspiró.

- Te amo porque encajamos, Bella -se rió ante mi expresión- no sólo físicamente. Es como... no sé, se siente jodidamente bien. Te amo porque me haces feliz y me revolucionas todo el cuerpo.

Con sus labios tocó los míos por un segundo.

- Me enamoré de ti a los trece años y no sé si pasó todo otra vez o en verdad nunca dejé de quererte. Pero no importa, esperé por esto y se siente... correcto.

Sus palabras tocaron una fibra importante dentro de mi, del mismo modo que lo había hecho su música.

-¿Esperaste por esto? ¿Qué algún día seríamos novios?- pregunté.

-Claro que lo hice.

Lo interrumpí y lo abracé con fuerza, rodeando su torso con mis brazos, porque lo que acababa de decir era importante. Cuando nos habíamos distanciado, había dado por perdido a mi amigo y lo había eliminado de mi vida de forma absoluta. Si bien Edward había hecho lo mismo, no se había dado por vencido completamente y eso hablaba de que sus sentimientos eran genuinos y completamente reales. Parte de mis temores desaparecieron.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Cuándo teníamos trece años?

-No lo sabía, lo supe cuando ya no me hablaste más.

Levanté la mirada.

-Yo también te amo.

Extrañamente, no me costó nada decirlo. Era como reconocer lo más obvio del mundo. Sus ojos chispearon con alegría y me regaló una sonrisa cargada de felicidad.

-Lo suponía por la forma en que me miraste en la sala de música.

Le di un codazo juguetón.

-Presumido.

-Siento haber salido corriendo, me sorprende que tú no lo hicieras.

Quise amenazarlo un poco.

-Quizás lo haga ahora...

No alcancé a terminar la frase cuando su boca se pegó a la mía en un beso diferente al que acostumbrábamos a darnos... porque no había lujuria o quizás muy poca. Sentí como si él quisiera poner todas sus emociones en aquella caricia de labios. Pasión, obsesión, admiración, celos... amor.

Una vez había escuchado que uno no se enamoraba realmente sin perder el control, sin volverse algo loco. Nosotros definitivamente habíamos llegado a ese punto y concluí que esto del enamoramiento era peligroso.

No importaba.

Le devolví el beso con la misma intensidad y apenas sentí cuando Edward me levantó y me cargó por las escaleras. Con su pie abrió la puerta de mi habitación pero de un minuto a otro separó su boca de la mía y se tensó.

-¿Qué...- comencé a preguntar algo molesta y seguí su mirada hasta mi cama. Las palabras murieron en mi garganta.

Había dos personas durmiendo ahí.

Jasper y Alice.

Estaban con sus disfraces puestos y abrazados, como si se hubiesen quedado dormidos en la mitad de una tierna conversación.

_¿Qué demonios?... ¿Cómo se habían juntado ellos dos? ¿Y en mi cama?_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**Como dije... el próximo capítulo es de Jasper y Edward... y aclararemos algunas cosillas... les dejo el adelanto...**

**ADELANTO CAPÍTULO 20**

****...

**(Jasper POV)**

Bella me miró con ojos cargados de decepción. Me sentí como la mierda.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas?- preguntó con voz firme, pero la conocía lo suficiente para darme cuenta que se estaba quebrando.

-Sí- confirmé.

Ella se lo había buscado.

Asintió quemándome con los ojos castaños.

-Bien- se dio media vuelta pero luego me miró otra vez, manteniendo la compostura. Siempre la había admirado por eso- Ya no somos amigos, Jasper.

...

...

...

**(Edward POV)**

-¿Estás nervioso?- preguntó algo recelosa.

Bella era increíblemente perceptiva.

-No- mentí.

Estrechó la mirada.

-¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo?

Mantuve el rostro tranquilo con esfuerzo.

-Bells, no imagines cosas- me reí y atrapé sus labios con los míos en un intento de distraerla. Si ella algún día se enteraba, me iba a odiar.

...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué me dicen?<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado!**

**Muchos besos!**

**Cata...**


	26. Chapter 20

**Hola! Aquí por fin les traigo los respectivos POV!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por disculparme por la demora! Ya quedan pocos capítulos para el final! **

**Espero que les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV<strong>

-Bien, jódete entonces- miré a Bella entre la decepción y la furia.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan jodidamente difícil?

La escuché llamarme, pero no regresé. Abrí la puerta con violencia y avancé maldiciendo sonoramente, empujando a algunos imbéciles de mi camino.

¿No podía hacer ella un mínimo esfuerzo por ceder? ¿Sólo yo tenía que soportar a su molesto nuevo novio? ¿No tenía el mismo jodido derecho?

Una desagradable voz en la cabeza me susurró que ésa no era la verdadera razón por la cual estaba molesto y que estaba muy lejos de serlo. Que la realidad era que María no tenía nada que ver con la discusión de recién y que no era el motivo principal por el cual yo llevaba ignorando por dos semanas, a la persona que significaba para mi más que nadie en el mundo.

_¡Joder! No necesitaba pensar en eso._

Busqué a María con la mirada pero no pude encontrarla, necesitaba de modo urgente una distracción y no se la veía por el maldito lugar. Me impresionó que no estuviese esperándome fuera de la cocina para asaltarme apenas saliera. La chica tenía tendencia a comportarse como un chicle.

Vi a Bella salir de la cocina con expresión abatida, ni rastro de la sonrisa con la que me había saludado. Me sentí culpable e hice un esfuerzo por no ir a su lado. ¿Qué sacaba? Se apoyó en la pared y se quedó mirando a Cullen, mientras este hacía sus acostumbradas estupideces de niño idiota.

Volví a enojarme y me dirigí hacia una de las puertas laterales, encendí un cigarrillo esperando que mi maldita cita apareciese y nos fuésemos pintando de aquí. No deberíamos haber aparecido en primer lugar.

-Hola- escuché la vocecilla de Alice.

Alcé los ojos al cielo antes de volverme. No quería hablar con nadie, menos con ella.

No era que encontrase algo malo en su diminuta persona. Era simpática, atractiva, amable y con un millón más de cualidades positivas. Pero había algo en esta pequeña mujer que hacía que se me recogieran las bolas dentro del cuerpo y quisiera correr lo más rápido posible en la dirección contraria. Además de una vergüenza, era también una sensación completamente ilógica ya que la chica expelía bondad por todos los poros. Pero no podía evitar sentirme así y como no quería ahondar en aquella extraña reacción, prefería alejarme.

-Hola, Alice.

La miré de reojo sin poner mucha atención. Un segundo después pegué mis pupilas a su figura.

_¡Jesucristo!_

Pestañeé varias veces, sin poder creer que mi fantasía sexual favorita acabara de materializarse a mi lado.

Caperucita "Alice" Roja me sonrió y perdí un poco los papeles. El disfraz marcaba sus muy precisas curvas de modo sugerente sin llegar a ser grosero y dejaba ver sus piernas perfectamente constituidas. Eso sumado a su mirada siempre honesta e inocente me calentó la sangre hasta niveles imposibles.

Jamás había reaccionado de un modo tan físico ante alguien. Jamás.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó ante mi mutismo.

_¡Contrólate, jodido pervertido! Estuviste a punto de saltarle encima como mono en celo._

¿Acaso era mi culpa? Yo sólo reaccionaba ante la ropa con que ella...

¡Un momento!

... con que ella se había vestido.

Fruncí el ceño. Tuve la impresión de que Alice y su vestimenta no eran una jodida coincidencia y la seguridad de quien estaría detrás de aquello. Carraspeé aclarándome el cerebro.

-Bien, gracias- calé el cigarro y apunté a su atuendo esforzándome por mantener los ojos en su rostro- Lindo disfraz.

Se ruborizó. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra chica me hubiese reído internamente ante el gesto, pero ella era tan cándida. Sería como burlarse de la madre Teresa... o alguien así.

-¡Ah! Gracias... Bella lo tenía en su casa cuando estuve allí. Iba a venir como Campanita pero admito que ella tenía razón en recomendarme este- soltó una risilla- Supongo que aún quedan algo de esperanzas para ella en lo referente a la moda.

Mis sospechas quedaron confirmadas... _Maldita niña terca..._ Aún así no conseguí enojarme demasiado, Bella tenía muchos recursos cuando se trataba de conseguir lo que quería. Su tozudez a veces podía ser positiva y Alice con ese atuendo, podía ser uno de esos extraños casos.

-Tú también te ves bien.

-Gracias.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-Port Angels... María conocía un lugar.

-¡Oh! Claro, viniste con ella- sus ojos se apagaron un poco.

La observé con cuidado...

¿Por qué no me odiaba? Tenía todas las razones para hacerlo... todos sabían cuales eran sus sentimientos, había que ser un ciego retardado para no darse cuenta. Podría culparme por eso pero no lo hacía, parecía no importarle lo que pensaran los demás.

Luego estaba el hecho de que habíamos salido y yo siempre sin darle jamás una esperanza real. Después se me había ocurrido ir a su casa y explicarle que quería estar con mi mejor amiga. Para rematar, ahora estaba saliendo con otra.

Si bien jamás la había dañado de forma deliberada, ella podría aborrecerme. Tendría que odiarme. Por el contrario, se acercaba a hablarme como si nada de lo anterior importase.

¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Era algo que estaba más allá de mi entendimiento.

-Si, está... por algún lugar- hice un gesto hacia la casa.

-¿Estás seguro que estás bien? Te ves un poco... - alcé las cejas- ¿necesitas algo?

Su mirada expresaba preocupación y de nuevo me pregunté cómo lo hacía para ser tan... buena. Estaba acostumbrado a Bella, Rosalie, incluso María con sus temperamentos volátiles y esa cierta agresividad que encontraba atractiva.

Alice por otro lado, tenía una cualidad tranquilizadora. La antítesis exacta de mi mejor amiga.

-No, gracias- respondí.

-Ok, de acuerdo... te dejo entonces.

-Alice- llamé antes de que cruzara la puerta. No quería estar solo con mis pensamientos.

-¿Si?

-Me vendría bien un poco de compañía- dije sabiendo que no iba a rechazarme.

Me escrutó con la mirada y luego se sentó a mi lado. Le ofrecí el cigarrillo pero hizo una mueca.

-¿No te gusta?

-No lo he probado- se encogió de hombros y luego lo quitó de mis dedos con delicadeza. Inhaló y enseguida tosió expulsando todo el humo.

-Tienes que respirarlo- sonreí y posé una mano justo debajo de su cuello- Llevarlo ahí.

Lo intentó otra vez pero no consiguió mucho éxito y me lo devolvió.

-Creo que no es lo mío... así que ¿por qué estás aquí todo enojado?

-No estoy enojado- contradije.

Elevó la comisura de su boca al escuchar mi gruñido.

-Claro que no...-me dio la razón de modo odiosamente condescendiente- Es por Bella.

_Demonios..._

-No.

-No estaba preguntando- suspiró- Supongo que no debe ser fácil.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De Bella y Edward- respondió con naturalidad- Imagino que no es sencillo verla tan... feliz. Como su amigo seguro que te alegras pero al mismo tiempo quieres estar con ella...

-Si, ella se ve bien- la corté. A pesar de que la evitaba, había notado aquel cambio. Se veía diferente, mejor, más contenta.

-No es la única. Edward también esta distinto.

-Yo lo veo igual de imbécil.

Me dirigió una mirada de reproche pero dejó pasar la ofensa.

-Cómo sea. Es mi amigo, soy feliz cuando él lo es.

Bufé.

-¿Estás tratando de decirme algo?

Alice tardó un poco en responder.

-Se que crees... se que quieres estar con ella Jasper, y no debe ser fácil verla con alguien más, sobretodo cuando se ven tan bien.- se quedó callada unos segundos- ¿no te alegra que ella esté feliz?

-Como dije... es un idiota. Terminará por herirla.

-Quizás... quizás no. No lo sabes, no realmente. Lo único que sabes es que ella tomó una decisión y parece muy bien con eso. ¿Acaso eso no te complace? ¿Aunque sea un poco?

_Ese era el punto..._

¿Cómo no iba a alegrarme? Por supuesto que lo hacía... la veía todos los días, y cada uno de ellos aparecía frente a mi con la mirada limpia, los ojos chispeantes y el ánimo inmejorable. Llena de vida. La mayoría no se daría cuenta de aquella sutil transformación, pero yo la conocía mejor que nadie. Me alegraba al verla así, claro que sí. Después de todo seguía siendo su amigo.

Hasta que miraba quien la llevaba de la mano.

En ese momento se me olvidaban todos los pensamientos nobles que pudiese tener... ¿Cómo aceptar aquello? La había cuidado por tanto tiempo y se había convertido en mi compañera. La había consolado, aconsejado, protegido, y ella había hecho lo mismo conmigo. Conocía cada uno de sus gestos y podía jurar que a veces la escuchaba pensar. Sabía exactamente como reaccionaba cuando se enfadaba, cuando estaba entusiasmada, cuando estaba triste.

Percibía todo de ella, todo lo bueno, todo lo malo... y sabía la clase de persona que era. Y la verdad era que Cullen no la merecía, ni siquiera un poco.

Y sin embargo él, justamente él era el responsable directo de la felicidad de Bella. Si a veces parecía que brillaban juntos, aun cuando discutían, lo que hacían bastante a menudo.

¿Cómo demonios uno se hace a la idea de eso?... _Imposible._

-¿Sabes?- siguió Alice cuando no dije nada- Sabía que tarde o temprano algo así iba a pasar. Edward siempre la observaba de lejos, cuando creía que nadie lo veía. Y a veces se le escapaba su nombre cuando hablaba conmigo o con Emmett. Así que ambos sabíamos que iba a ir tras ella en algún momento... pero a ti debe haberte pillado desprevenido.

Asentí.

Ya era tarde de todos modos. La situación venía de hace un par de meses, quizás más ya que Bella me había ocultado la información en un principio. Pero cuando lo supe había esperado que Cullen arruinara todo como siempre lo hacía o que Bella dijese la verdad cuando aseguraba que sólo era un tema físico.

No la consideraba una mentirosa, conociéndola seguro ella habría estado en negación durante un tiempo con respecto a Cullen. De todo modos debía haber sabido que Bella acostándose con su ex mejor amigo no podría tratarse sólo de sexo.

Y a pesar de mi opinión anterior, la verdad era que no creía que Cullen arruinara las cosas. Para mi completa irritación, se veía igual de satisfecho que ella. Apenas le quitaba la vista de encima y se mostraba increíblemente posesivo. Lo mismo que ella.

Y la rabia me comía por dentro al verlos.

Desde el primer minuto no había querido presenciar en primera fila semejante imagen, así que me había entregado a las distracciones más efectivas que conocía. María y un poco de alcohol me habían ayudado a soportarlo, me hacía olvidar por momentos que me habían quitado algo vital para mi existencia.

Suspiré y puse la manos en mi rostro.

¿Había algo malo con este egoísmo? Supuse que sí. ¿Por qué no podía ser bueno como Alice y sólo alegrarme por ella... por ellos?

-¿Por qué la evitas? Sabes que le duele. dijo mientras me observaba meditar. Seguro me veía como la mismísima mierda.

-Soy feliz cuando ella es feliz Alice, de verdad. Pero ahora mismo, verla me hace daño. Todo este tiempo la consideré... mía.

Alice hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada. Sentí vergüenza, si bien ella era quién había sacado el tema, no tendría que escuchar esto.

-Quizás deberíamos dejar el tema...

-¿Crees en el destino?

Fruncí el ceño.

-No.

-Yo sí. Creo que todo está escrito en las estrellas- alzó una mano para apuntar el cielo- Y se supone que estamos destinados a ciertas personas. Como Rose y Jack.

-¿Rose y Jack?

-Ya sabes, de Titanic. O como Allie y Noah.

-¿Quienes?

-The notebook... ¿la película?

Me encogí de hombros sin tener idea de qué hablaba.

-Como sea, pienso que a todos nos está esperando alguien. Un alma gemela, la otra mitad.

-Eso es una tontería.

Se rió.

-Edward es de la misma opinión, no cree en este tipo de cosas. Pero él la ha estado esperando... y haría cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz. Eso suena a destino para mi- me miró de nuevo- Creo que incluso se haría a un lado si ella eligiese a cualquier otro chico, mientras la haga feliz.

_¡Genial!_

-¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Porque tu no harías lo mismo.

_¡Qué...!_

-¿No?- medio grité- ¿Acaso no me estoy haciendo a un lado ahora?

-No, la estás sacando de tu vida.

Tuve ganas de golpear algo.

-No tienes ningún maldito derecho a juzgarme.

Se levantó y me miró con algo parecido a la furia.

-¿Crees que no sé que tienes rabia?

-¡Claro que la tengo!

-Y tienes derecho a ello, lo sé. ¡Pero la rabia y el resentimiento es lo único que tienes!- se paseó de un lado a otro- Ni siquiera puedes decir que te rompieron el corazón, de hecho no tienes ni idea cómo se siente eso. Tampoco estás verde de celos, ni te has acercado a Edward a golpearlo por atreverse a tocar a la supuesta chica de tu vida... ¡estás enojado! ¡enojado! ¡Pero eres tan ciego que no tienes idea de porqué!

Las ganas de moler alguna cosa con mis puños habían aumentado al escucharla . También me levanté.

-¡Y si me conoces tan bien, entonces dime porqué demonios tengo rabia!

Ni se inmutó por mi mirada iracunda.

-Porque eres tan estúpido para creer que tu mejor amiga te cambió por alguien más, que te bajó del ridículo pedestal al que te subió apenas te conoció. Estás resentido porque fijó su atención en otra persona y tú, Jasper, ya no eres el único capaz de deslumbrarla. Y lo horriblemente gracioso de todo esto es que ella no ha hecho ninguna de estas cosas, si pusieras atención te darías cuenta de que te sigue mirando como si fueses algún superhombre o algo por el estilo. Dicho de otra manera tu actitud no tiene nada que ver con amor y todo que ver con tu ego.

Quise ahorcarla, en verdad lo pensé. ¿Qué demonios se creía?... Ella no se detuvo ahí.

-No tienes idea...

-La tengo, ¡claro que la tengo! Por mucho que te moleste, te conozco. Sé que personas como Bella o María no te asustan. Te sientes cómodo y seguro con ellas porque son como tú y no representan sorpresas... ¡Estás confundido! Porque no confías en nadie. Tus padres te dejaron solo desde pequeño y te las arreglaste por tu cuenta. De ahí en adelante Bella representó toda esa compañía que te faltó. ¡Confundes seguridad con amor!- respiró agitada por unos segundos- Es hora de que te saques la maldita venda...

-¡Demonios! Alice no hablas más que estupide...

-También se que me tienes miedo- interrumpió.

La quedé mirando sorprendido mientras la furia se disipaba de un plomazo.

-Lo tienes- reafirmó- Puedo notarlo en tus ojos cada vez que avanzas, cada vez que compartes más de la cuenta... luego te arrepientes y tu mirada se apaga, retrocede. Por eso tienes dudas conmigo, porque no soy como Bella o como María... porque soy una apuesta. Porque altero todo tu mundo basado en la comodidad.

_¿Cómo putas sabía...?_

Ella pestañeó con los ojos repentinamente brillantes de lágrimas.

-Está todo en tus manos... sabes como me siento con respecto a ti, no me avergüenza admitirlo porque... bueno ¿que sacaría? Ya te dije que creo en el destino, desde que te vi llegar al instituto con tu mirada dura... lo supe- bajó la mirada unos momentos, cuando la levantó sus pupilas estaban llenas de voluntad, también de dolor- No quise soltártelo todo así, pero estás tan ciego... y estás dañando gente.

Se dio media vuelta mientras yo echaba raíces en el suelo producto del shock... una parte de mi quiso ir tras ella, la otra... salir de ahí.

Caminé rígidamente hasta el automóvil, cerré de un portazo y me senté tras el volante, apretándolo fuertemente mientras pensaba que debería haberle respondido unas cuantas cosas en vez de quedarme como un estúpido mudo.

Lo que ella había dicho no eran mas que mentiras... ¿verdad? Debían serlo. Tendría que ser un redomado imbécil si estuviera en ese nivel de confusión.

Me pasé las manos por el rostro tratando de recobrar la calma... Alice no me conocía, ella sólo tejía fantasías en su mente llena de imaginación. Quizás se había inventado toda esa cosas porque... no se porque.

Miré hacia la casa y pensé en ir a buscar a Bella. Por primera vez en quince días me olvidé de la rabia y sólo pensé en ir a buscar a mi amiga, para hablarle, para...no se para qué. Seguro ella me daría la razón, me diría que la pequeña Brandon estaba como una cabra.

Sus palabras, dichas hace algún tiempo se colaron en mis pensamientos.

_...¿No has pensado que esta es la primera cita real que tienes y que no es con ninguna zorra estúpida con la que sólo te interesa un revolcón? Alice es diferente, es normal que te guste._

_-No he dicho que me guste._

_-No con esas palabras, pero estás aferrándote a una razón estúpida para no admitir que te gustó salir con ella y que lo quieres repetir- me sonrió- ¿verdad?..._

Lo recordaba, justo después de la primera cita con Alice... me había gustado y al mismo tiempo me había inquietado, luego la llegada de mis padres la habían eliminado de mis pensamientos.

Recordé también cuando le había pedido una cita... la chica no había parado de hablar de Peter y sus brazos, Peter y el bosque, Peter y su jodido carro... ¡era tan ingenua! el idiota de Peter quería un buen polvo y ella casi hablando como si fuese un príncipe azul. Así que la había sacado en una cita real... y había pasado un buen rato con ella. Pero esa sensación de alarma no me había abandonado en todo ese tiempo.

Después la había invitado a salir otra vez y por primera vez había reprimido mis instintos básicos y había rechazado una noche de placer carnal. Todavía no me quedaba claro porque lo había hecho.

Volví a escuchar la voz de Bella.

_...No es que no quieras asumir esa responsabilidad, es que te da miedo. Si fuera cualquier otra chica te la habrías llevado a un motel o a tu habitación sin pensarlo y hoy estarías con un gran sonrisa estampando tu cara. Pero no puedes hacer eso con Alice porque ella te importa, y te preocupa hacerle daño._

Negué con la cabeza, frustrado. Esto no me estaba ayudando.

Pensé en ir a buscar a Bella y obligarla a hablarme pero con mi suerte seguro se encontraba con Cullen en alguna habitación.

Sin embargo ella regresaría a su casa... bien, la esperaría.

Ignorando la idea de que en realidad no era con Bella con quien tenía que hablar, me dirigí hacia el pueblo sin siquiera preocuparme por dejar a María. Laurent me vendió algunas botellas de alcohol y luego me dirigí a la casa de Charlie. No andaba con ánimos acróbatas así que saqué la llave oculta en la entrada y subí a su habitación.

Me senté en la cama tomando ron y mirando alrededor... estaba todo igual. No se porque tenía la impresión de que todo estaría diferente, como si Edward marcase su territorio en aquel lugar y yo ya no encontrara las cosas de Bella, si no las de la novia de Cullen.

Algo en su escritorio llamó mi atención y me estiré para tomarlo. Una cámara que claramente no era de ella, se veía muy costosa y sabía que nuestro jefe de policía no podía permitirse este tipo de juguetes tecnológicos.

Sabiendo que sería una mala idea puse Play.

Se veía esta misma habitación, pero más desordenada y con la luz de día iluminándola. Bella estaba sentada mirando feo hacia la cámara.

-_Dije que no. Apaga la maldita cosa_- quería parecer enojada pero como siempre, sus ojos la traicionaban.

Se escuchó la risa idiota de Cullen.

_-Se supone que es entretenido. Adrenalínico._

_-No, Edward. Es pervertido._

-_Pervertido es divertido _-dijo y enfocó su cara- _Eres sexy, yo soy sexy... la situación es sexy. Nos vamos a ver bien en el vídeo. _

_-¿Y si alguien más lo ve?_

_-¿Crees que dejaría que alguien te viese?- _ahí estaba de nuevo ese tono de posesión.

Ella arrugó la nariz escondiendo una sonrisa y se acercó. Cullen aprovechó de hacer un primer plano de su escote. Se escuchó un golpe, un "imbécil" de la boca de mi amiga y una protesta de él. La cámara volvió a su rostro.

_-Ok, de acuerdo. Pero no aquí._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_- Es raro, en está habitación viví mi infancia... no puedo filmar un vídeo de sexo aquí. Vamos a tu casa._

_-Como quieras, porn-star._

Se escuchó otro golpe, una risa y un alarido, la imagen se fue hacia un lado mientras las risas aumentaban. Apagué la cámara sin querer ver más.

Así que estaban haciendo vídeos triple x... supuse que debía sorprenderme, pero no lo hice. Sabía por experiencia que Bella podía llegar a ser muy... pasional. Los celos llegaron, pero de forma extraña, como si no estuviese molesto por lo que hacían, sino porque la camaradería que compartían me recordaba que me la estaban quitando.

Miré la cámara analizando por primera vez las palabras de Alice.

_... tampoco estás verde de celos, ni te has acercado a Edward a golpearlo por atreverse a tocar a la supuesta chica de tu vida..._

¿Podía tener siquiera una pizca de razón?

¡Demonios! Mi cabeza estaba echa un puto desastre. Me eché de nuevo en la cama a beber.

Me desperté minutos u horas después cuando se encendió la luz. Parpadeé y miré hacia la puerta.

Alice me observó paralizada, noté que todavía llevaba el disfraz y de nuevo mi entrepierna reaccionó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo...- carraspeó- necesitaba... esperaba encontrar a Bella. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Lo mismo, obviamente.

Asintió y frunció el ceño.

-Ok, mejor me voy.

Me incorporé.

-Espera Alice... no quiero que te vayas- me vio con duda- ¿Podemos hablar... por favor?

-¿De qué?- preguntó algo violenta.

-Yo... se que te sientes mal y no te culpo por las cosas que dijiste- la tomé de la mano y la hice sentarse en la cama- Supongo que... en algunas cosas tienes razón, pero yo- suspiré sin saber que decir- Estoy confundido, ya lo sabes.

Me observó sin decir nada.

-Se que lo has pasado mal por mi culpa, aunque nunca fuese mi intención. Es sólo que no se que hacer... de todas maneras no me porté bien contigo ¿Podrías perdonarme?

Asintió.

-¿Podemos ser amigos? No puedo... prometer otra cosa. No por el momento. Creo que eres genial, de verdad y me gustaría... no se, poder confiar en ti.

Sabía que no era lo que ella quería pero ¡joder! no estaba listo para nada, apenas estaba aceptando algunas cosas. Alice sonrió levemente y luego se acostó en la cama con seguridad.

-Amigos, claro- dio palmadas a su lado para que me uniera.

-¿Estás segura?

Asintió otra vez, me senté a su lado y de pronto la conversación fluyó de modo natural y me hizo olvidarme de todo excepto ella. Creo que nos quedamos dormidos al mismo tiempo.

...

...

Me estacioné al lado del auto de Newton y salí del carro. Miré alrededor y me encontré con mi mejor amiga bajando de la chatarra que tenía por auto. Cullen llegó y la apretó contra la puerta.

Había pensado en arreglar la cosas, lo necesitaba. Pero la llamada de María ayer en la noche había cambiado ciertas cosas.

_...-¡LA PERRA ME ENCERRÓ!- _había chillado en mi oído_._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¡Tu amiguita me encerró en baño, TODA LA PUTA NOCHE!_

_-¿Quién, Bella?_

_-VOY A MATAR A LA ESTÚPIDA ZORRA. ¡HUELO A MIERDA! EL JODIDO BAÑO ESTABA HECHO UN ASCO!_

_-Cálmate, María._

_-¡LA VOY A MATAAR!... _

De pronto el encierro y el disfraz de Alice me parecieron un muy astuto plan por parte de mi amiga... y eso me había encabronado bastante. Los planes de reconciliación amistosa se fueron al traste. Bella no iba a manipularme.

Miré alrededor en busca de Alice pero no estaba. No la había visto desde la casa de Bella. Me había despertado solo en la cama y había salido del lugar rápidamente sin encontrarme con nadie. Por un segundo había pensado que había soñado todo.

Caminé a la entrada. Ahora Bella estaba con Rosalie, parecía que discutiendo. No había visto a mi prima, sólo la había escuchado llegar anoche. Rosalie le dijo algo y luego se perdió con su acostumbrado paso majestuoso.

Bella se quedó mascullando hasta que me vio. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro pero luego su expresión se ensombreció. Me acerqué.

-Hola.

-¿Encerraste a María en un baño?

Se quedó en blanco.

-¿Qué?

-La encerraste en un baño- afirmé.

Bella entrecerró los ojos, se había enojado.

-No, no lo hice. Pero cuando lo descubras dime el nombre de la persona para felicitarla ¿todavía andas en plan de defender a la zorra?

-Y también le recomendaste a Alice el disfraz.

Por un momento mostró algo de vergüenza, pero se recompuso.

-Sí, lo hice -los ojos le brillaron desafiantes- Y funcionó por lo que vi ayer en mi casa.

Así que nos había visto.

-Te dije que dejaras de meterte en mis asuntos.

Rodó los ojos.

- Jazz deja la actitud de mierda ¿quieres?- la gente en el estacionamiento empezó a observarnos.

- No te gusta verme con María, ¿por eso la encerraste, verdad? Y si empezara a salir con Alice ¿también terminarías encerrándola en un baño?

Me miró como si me hubiese vuelto loco.

-Punto uno ¡no encerré a tu jodida novia!... dos ¿de qué demonios hablas?

-¿Quieres que te esté esperando siempre como un perrito faldero? Te metes en mis cosas sin ningún jodido derecho... María, Alice... Entiende de una vez, no quiero tus consejos, ni tus planes retorcidos. No quiero terminar como tú, haciendo el ridículo de novio con alguien que es mas prostituto que otra cosa.

Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de poder ponerles freno, pero de nuevo estaba lleno de rabia, que se había visto aumentada al saber que ella había maquinado todo para que yo terminase la noche junto a Alice. Los que estaban mas cerca ahogaron un grito.

Bella me miró con ojos cargados de decepción. Me sentí como la mierda.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas?- preguntó con voz firme, pero la conocía lo suficiente para darme cuenta que se estaba quebrando.

-Sí- confirmé.

Ella se lo había buscado.

Asintió quemándome con los ojos castaños.

-Bien- se dio media vuelta pero luego me miró otra vez, manteniendo la compostura. Siempre la había admirado por eso- Ya no somos amigos, Jasper.

Se alejó con paso rígido y veloz. Definitivamente sentí que algo se había roto, que la conexión se cortaba y estaba terriblemente solo. La angustia me invadió.

Cullen se puso delante de mi cara, pero apenas lo vi.

-A menos que tengas la mejor disculpa de la historia, te mantendrás alejado de ella ¿escuchaste?-su voz teñida de profunda ira- Te voy a poner de nuevo en el puto hospital si le hablas así otra vez.

Me dio un empujón que casi ni sentí y se fue.

Ahora él la estaba cuidando... de mi. Si no sintiera que me acabaran de apuñalar el corazón con una daga, me estaría riendo.

...

...

**Edward POV**

Bella estacionó la excusa de camioneta y bajó de un salto mientras el cabello le revoloteaba alrededor. Llevaba cinco minutos esperándola y ya estaba algo impaciente. Me aproximé rápidamente mientras la observaba.

Vestía jeans, unas botas y chaqueta ajustada. Como siempre, todo el cuerpo se me alteró al verla. La jodida niña hacía lo que quería con mis hormonas.

No era el único que la miraba y quise golpearles las bolas a los imbéciles que miraban a mi novia. Antes de que cerrara la puerta tomé su mochila, la encerré entre mis brazos y la apoyé contra la camioneta. Dejó salir un gritito de sorpresa, pero luego me devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad.

Era un mensaje que decía... _¡Es mía, cabrones!_

Me separé antes de que perdiéramos el control frente a todos. Ella se tambaleó un poco con los ojos nublados y me enorgullecí de no ser el único afectado.

-Hola.

-Vaya saludo.

-Cuando quieras- ofrecí.

Sonrió y tomó mi mano. Sabía cuanto le costaba aquel mínimo gesto y quizás era una tontera después de las declaraciones del fin de semana, pero ella avanzaba de a poco en las demostraciones públicas. Y estaba bien, tampoco quería a alguien colgada de mi brazo todo el santo día.

-¿Has visto a Alice?- preguntó con un tono de indiferencia que no consiguió engañarme.

La consumía la curiosidad por saber lo que había ocurrido entre Whitlock y Alice. No estaba dispuesta a preguntárselo a él a menos que arreglasen las cosas primero. Así que la otra opción era mi amiga.

-No.

-Quizás Rosalie lo sepa- apuntó en la dirección de la rubia.

Me tensé apenas la vi, pero conservé la expresión serena. Bella se rió mientras buscaba alguna cosa en su mochila.

-Jasper y Alice en mi cama, Rosalie y Emmett en la tuya. Fue una noche interesante... ¿Emmett la cuidó toda la noche?

-Eso creo- desvié la mirada.

-Pobre de él, es fastidioso cuidar a un borracho drogado- sacudió la cabeza- Rosalie está siendo una idiota.

-Tampoco es para tanto, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez.

-No me preocupa eso... es como si reaccionara a alguna cosa, no tengo idea que. Sé que algo le pasó... la otra vez estaba igual y me dijo que era una persona horrible- el estómago se me encogió. _Maldita Rosalie y su puta boca._

-No deberías darle vueltas al asunto- dije involuntariamente en tono violento. Ella me escrutó con la mirada por unos segundos eternos.

-¿Estás nervioso?- preguntó algo recelosa.

Bella era increíblemente perceptiva.

-No- mentí.

Estrechó la mirada.

-¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo?

Mantuve el rostro tranquilo con esfuerzo.

-Bells, no imagines cosas- me reí y atrapé sus labios con los míos en un intento de distraerla. Si ella algún día se enteraba, me iba a odiar.

Se separó y me dio una sonrisa divertida.

-Estás raro.

-No me gusta hablar de Rosalie- expliqué, era verdad en cualquier caso.

-¿Por qué no?

-Emmett es mi amigo, no me gusta verlo revolcarse como un gusano por alguien que solo lo insulta.

Asintió comprensiva y sentí alivio. Luego se dio media vuelta y llamó a la rubia. Cuando se acercó me fui con la excusa de buscar algo en el Volvo.

La consciencia me remordía mientras caminaba hacia el auto, sabía la razón por la cual la prima de Whitlock actuaba así y sabía que jamás podría decírselo a Bella sin que ella terminara odiándome.

Frases como _"más rápido cae el mentiroso que el ladrón"_ o "_la verdad siempre sale a la luz" _amenazaban con hacerme perder la jodida cabeza. Racionalmente sabía que eran verdad y que quizás yo no podría guardar el secreto por siempre. Pero Bella no tenía nada que ver con mi lado racional, todo lo contrario. Y no podía ni siquiera pensar en perderla, no por algo tan insignificante. Menos ahora que por fin estábamos en un buen lugar como novios.

Todo lo que había ocurrido después de la fiesta era prueba de que íbamos por buen camino. El verla mientras yo tocaba su canción ¿cuantas veces había pensado en ese momento? Lo había imaginado en muchas ocasiones y aquellas imágenes mentales no se habían acercado ni un poco a lo que habíamos experimentado.

Bella me lo había dicho todo con una sola mirada, y aunque yo había salido corriendo principalmente debido a la culpa por esconderle cierta situación, no me había quedado más remedio que confesarle que también la amaba.

¿Cómo no? Llevaba queriéndola desde hace tanto.

No era que todo fuese perfecto tampoco, no le había mentido a Bella cuando le dije que era un dolor en el trasero. De las dos semanas oficiales como novios debíamos haber pasado la mitad en estúpidas peleas, principalmente porque éramos una mierda cuando se trataba de comunicación y porque ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

Ella me gritaba y yo terminaba saliendo del lugar, luego me ignoraba y yo iba en su busca para que empezara a gritarme otra vez. El autocontrol no era nuestro fuerte tampoco.

Pero no sacaba nada con negar que me agradaba, me gustaba el caos que ella significaba para mí aunque a veces fuera una verdadera lata. Me gustaba sacarla de quicio, hacerla enojar, reír, excitar. Era todo intenso, desordenado y fascinante.

Encendí un cigarrillo, lo calé un par de veces y me dispuse a entrar a clases. Estaba cerca cuando noté que algunos estaban mirando la conversación entre Bella y Whitlock. Necesité una mirada al rostro de ella para saber que no estaban arreglando las cosas.

Escuché la sarta de estupideces que le escupió a mi novia. Una furia corrosiva me hizo querer hacerle saltar todos los dientes.

Jodido Whitlock... me acerqué cuando Bella se alejó.

-A menos que tengas la mejor disculpa de la historia, te mantendrás alejado de ella ¿escuchaste?- escupí aunque él parecía no verme- Te voy a poner de nuevo en el puto hospital si le hablas así otra vez.

Lo empujé deseando que me devolviera el golpe y así estar en libertad para partirle la cara, pero él no reaccionó.

Los mirones se dispersaron cuando sonó el timbre. Bella había desaparecido por uno de los patios y consideré ir a buscarla. Sabía que estaba triste y también sabía que si me acercaba en ánimo consolador me enterraría un puño en el ojo.

Mejor dejar que se le pasara.

No me equivoqué con respecto a su humor. Estaba triste y a su propia y retorcida manera, expresó su pena transformándose en una loca agresiva. Me mantuve fuera de su alcance, apenas dirigiéndole la palabra mientras ella le ladraba a cualquiera que se le cruzara por el camino. La expulsaron de una clase, le dieron detención, dejó a un par de chicas de primer año llorando por que la empujaron sin querer y al final del día todos se apartaban de su camino debido a su mirada lapidaria.

_Jasper puto Whitlock..._

Me sentía mal por ella, en serio. Pero era divertido observar como podía reducir las almas más valientes a nenitas lloronas. Hasta Emmett se desvió de la trayectoria de Bella. Me mantuve silencioso a su lado durante las clases y los intermedios... y me consideré afortunado de no recibir ataques físicos ni verbales. Ella necesitaba descargarse y yo no iba a estropearle la diversión.

Pero claro, eso fue hasta que llegamos a su casa. Ahí no había nadie más que yo si es que decidía usarme como saco de boxeo.

Sabía que debí haberme ido, quizás dejarla calmarse en soledad pero no quería abandonarla, sabía que se estaba quebrando por dentro. Así que me quedé en plan de novio comprensivo.

Comenzamos a hacer los deberes de cálculo y ahí comenzaron mis penalidades. Después de media hora de haber cruzado el umbral quería rebanarle el maldito cuello.

-Cuatro- gruñí.

-No es cuatro, idiota- respondió la arpía y me pasó la hoja para ver la condenada ecuación. Nunca entendía sus garabatos.

-¿Qué demonios dice? ¿No puedes escribir como la gente?

-Son números, maldito ciego. ¿Cómo es que no puedes leerlos?

-No puedo y tu ecuación es una mierda... es mucho más simple que eso.

-¿Cómo lo sabes si no entiendes lo que dice?

-Porque ocupaste cinco líneas cuando se resuelve en apenas dos, genio- le mostré mi hoja.

-Está mal- declaró sin siquiera mirarla- No puede ser tan simple.

-No, lo que pasa es que eres inepta para esto.

-¿Inepta?

-Sí, y si dejaras de ser una puta molestia ya habríamos terminado.

-Podría decir lo mismo, lo puedo hacer perfectamente sin tu estúpida ayuda.

-Claro y después andarás lloriqueando cuando repruebes.

Sus ojos lanzaron llamas.

-Yo no lloriqueo, bastardo idiota.

-Lo haces, niñita tonta.

-¡Imbécil!- arrojó el lápiz directo a mi nariz.

-¡Loca!- tomé las hojas y las solté en su cara.

-¡Cretino!

-¡Subnormal!

Se levantó echando chispas y me mostró el dedo.

-¡Jódete, Cullen!

Echó la silla atrás de una patada y pisó fuerte hacia las escaleras.

Mierda, no. No iba a dejarme así como mermo en medio del comedor. Me levanté en el mismo segundo y la agarré de un brazo.

-Suéltame, hijo de la mismísima...- la empujé al sillón haciendo que se callara y la inmovilicé.

-Para de ser una perra, Swan o no respondo.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer si no?

No tenía idea pero ya era hora de que dejara de echar mierda por la boca.

-No quieres saberlo- alardeé.

Intentó levantarse pero conseguí mantenerla ahí. Una de sus manos se liberó y fue justo a mi cara, que esquivé por un milímetro. El movimiento me sacó de mi eje y caí hacia el suelo llevándome a Bella conmigo.

Rodamos mientras ella quería asesinarme y yo la mantenía a raya. No tengo idea como pasó, pero en un segundo ella estaba intentando sacarme los ojos con las uñas y al siguiente nos hallábamos con las bocas pegadas, besándonos de forma algo desesperada.

Bella se colocó debajo de mi urgiéndome para que la apretara contra mi cuerpo. La complací mientras mi mente se apagaba gracias a su contacto.

De pronto, algo duro y frío me presionó entre los omóplatos.

-Suelta a mi hija, Cullen.

Por un momento vi una tumba con mi nombre escrito en la piedra.

Me desenredé de mi novia y levanté las manos como si me estuviesen arrestando. Bella soltó una risita ante mi palidez.

_Perra._

-Déjalo Charlie- dijo incorporándose. Me volví y vi el arma del Jefe Swan apuntando directo a mi pecho. Estaba con el rostro casi púrpura, seguro que quería dispararme en los genitales.

-Te dije que te llenaría de plomo si te encontraba haciendo algo indebido.

-Charlie...- comencé a decir sin tener idea como explicarme. Unos minutos más y me hubiese encontrado follándome a su hija en la alfombra de living.

-Jefe Swan para ti, niño. Agradece que Carlisle es mi amigo.

Bella bufó y recé para que su estúpido humor no empeorara la situación.

-Baja la pistola, papá y deja de hablar como un maldito gángster.

-El lenguaje, Bella- dijo y empezó a bajar el arma. No me tranquilicé porque ahora si que estaba apuntando a mis pelotas.

-Lenguaje nada, Charlie. Edward es mi novio... no estábamos haciendo nada del otro mundo ¿o crees que jugamos ajedrez cada vez que nos vemos?

El hombre se puso aún más morado. Seguro le daba un ataque al corazón o le reventaba la vena de la sien.

-Mientras estés e mi casa...-

Ella rodó los ojos y lo interrumpió.

-¿Prefieres que nos vayamos a un motel, entonces?

_¡Bella, cierra la jodida boca!_

-Bien, creo que mejor me voy- comenté cobardemente, pero el arma seguía orientada hacia mi zona sur.

-Buena idea chico.

Salí con paso rápido del lugar, Charlie masculló una serie de amenazas de asesinato cuando pasé por su lado. Al llegar al Volvo noté que Bella me había seguido.

Estaba sonriendo la muy pérfida.

-¿Asustado?

-No eras tú la que casi muere castrada en ese lugar.

-Charlie ladra pero no muerde, no te preocupes.

Miré hacia la casa para ver su furiosa cara espiarnos por la ventana.

-Como sea, me largo.

Me subí y ella se apoyó en la ventanilla regalándome una linda y tentadora imagen de la parte superior de sus pechos. Maldije a su padre por interrumpirnos.

-Edward- subí los ojos a su rostro- Siento haber sido una perra.

Me incliné y la besé sabiendo que no tenía nada que perdonar. Su aroma a freses me aturdió.

-Te paso a buscar en la noche. Iremos a mi casa- no quería arriesgarme otra vez por este sector.

-De acuerdo.

Eché a andar el motor y ella retrocedió. La miré de nuevo.

-Te amo- le recordé.

-Yo también.

...

...

...

-Demonios Bella, elige un jodido sabor- refunfuñé al móvil.

Una mujer de mediana edad me miró escandalizada y luego se alejó.

-Ya te dije, me gustan todos los helados- respondió ella y escuché el televisor de fondo.

Iba a ir a buscarla en unos minutos más porque su padre ya había caído en la inconsciencia. Como sabía que mi novia no estaba en su mejor día había planeado una noche de películas cómicas, que ya estaban descargadas en mi laptop. Y ahora me encontraba en el supermercado comprándole comida rica en carbohidratos para que se animara. Pero ella no me estaba ayudando.

-Ok, entonces llevo piña y... melón.

-Eso es aburrido- se quejó.

-Entonces dame una puta respuesta- no estaba acostumbrado a hacer esto, por nadie. Ni siquiera por mi. Esme siempre tenía la casa bien abastecida. En verdad yo sólo visitaba la farmacia y las botillerías.

-Ok, ok. Sin sulfurarse... compra pistacho para mi. Tu elige el otro.

-De acuerdo... mmm ¿palomitas?

-Tienen que ser dulces, no esa mierda con sabor a sal.

No entendía como no era mórbida con todo lo que comía, y tampoco era como si practicara algún deporte aparte del sexo.

-¿Alguna otra cosa?

- No, gracias.

Alcé la vista y me quedé de piedra al ver a Rosalie acompañada de una anciana.

-Te veo luego- dije y corté rápidamente.

Ella me vio y se acercó algo insegura. Quería ignorarla pero no podía ser tan mal educado.

-Hey- saludé.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó y miró alrededor.

-Compro, obviamente.

-¿Viniste con Bella?

-No.

Noté su alivio. Luego se cruzó de brazos en actitud decidida.

-Estuve pensando... quizás deberíamos decírselo.

Pestañeé.

-¿Te volviste loca?

-No, pero es mi amiga y quizás, si le explicáramos bien...

-No lo entendería.

Suspiró.

-No quiero mentirle.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello. Joder, yo tampoco era feliz escondiéndole cosas. Pero quería estar con ella, aunque me remordiera la conciencia.

-Terminaría odiándonos a ambos. Y yo no quiero arruinar todo por un estúpido error de una noche.

Recordé la noche en que había ido a buscar a Bella a su casa justo después de que ella vio a Whitlock inconsciente y me pidió tiempo para pensar las cosas. Recordé la rabia que sentí cuando escuché ruidos sospechosos desde el living.

Me había enterado muy tarde de que no había sido ella ella, sino que había pasado toda la noche en mi habitación.

_..._

_-Ya te dije, fui a verte- respondí de modo automático._

_-¿Y luego?- inquirió_

_-Fui donde Emmett- _tampoco había mentido cuando dije eso, había ido donde Emmett pero él no estaba y me había encontrado a Rosalie afuera de su casa_- ¿Dónde crees que estuve?_

_Se encogió de hombros y me pareció muy frágil._

_-Dada tu fama, no me habría extrañado que fueras en busca de una de tus... entretenciones habituales..._

_-No lo hice- mentí sabiendo que estaba mal. Pero ella estaba aquí, conmigo, por fin dejando las mierdas de dudas y malentendidos. No quería perder eso, de verdad no quería._

_..._

-Lo sé, la quieres- mencionó Rosalie observándome.

Asentí mientras volvía a la realidad.

-Sí... ¿es por eso que estás así, consumiendo cualquier cosa que se te ponga por delante?

Entrecerró los ojos.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Desde que robaste medicamentos de mi casa, sí lo es.

Ella masculló una maldición en contra de Bella.

-Lo que sea.

-Escucha Rosalie, si te quieres llenar el estómago de pastillas, adelante... no me incumbe. Pero será mejor que cuides lo que dices cuando lo hagas. Le fuiste a Bella con tu discurso de culpabilidad y el sábado también empezaste a gimotear sobre el tema. Emmett pudo haber sumado dos más dos.

Se puso pálida.

-Yo... ni siquiera lo recuerdo. ¡Jesús! Lo siento.

-Asi que... ¿estamos de acuerdo verdad? -estaba deseando irme- En no decir palabra de esto a nadie.

Afirmó con seguridad.

-Sí.

-Bien, tengo que irme.

-¿Edward?- llamó y me volví- ¿Emmett me cuidó verdad? ¿En tu casa?

-Sí.

Se removió incómoda..

-¿Podrías... darle las gracias?

-No, tú deberías hacerlo. Y también deberías dejar de insultarlo, el idiota se babea por ti.

Aquella frase no le hizo gracia.

-¿Qué podría ofrecerle cuando... me acosté con su mejor amigo?

Apreté los dientes.

-Nade tiene por qué saberlo. Tu y yo sabemos que no significó nada, que fue un estúpido error.

-Lo sé, pero...

-Nos vemos, Rosalie- me alejé deseando poder volver el tiempo y no haberme enredado con ella. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era olvidarlo y esperar que ella también lo hiciera.

* * *

><p><strong>ADELANTO CAPÍTULO 21<strong>

-Ok... ¿Qué es lo tan importante?

-Se me ocurrió una idea para su cumpleaños.

-¿Baile de máscaras?- chilló con emoción.

-No, Alice. Una fiesta sorpresa.

...

...

...

- Vienes aquí después de mas de un mes ¿y me pides consejos de amigos?- sacudí la cabeza- Olvídalo Whitlock.

-Bella...

-No, vete.

Le cerré la puerta en las narices. Tres segundos después me eché a llorar.

...

...

...

Debía estar loca. ¡De manicomio!

Pero me armé de valor y equilibrándome sobre los tacones abrí la puerta. Edward no se había movido ni un centímetro.

-Ya puedes mirar.

Abrió los ojos y se paralizó.

-Feliz Cumpleaños- sonreí.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**Déjenme sus opiniones ... muchas gracias por su cariño!**

**Besotes! **

**Cata...**


	27. Chapter 21

**Hola! Aquí nuevo cap! Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Las quiero!**

**Lo siento por la demora pero tuve un problema creativo y estoy full U! Lo subo tan tarde porque acabo de terminar un trabajo...**

**Todas se sorprendieron por el giro de los acontecimientos y bueno... era de esperar. Estos chicos están lejos de ser perfectos!**

**Espero que les guste!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21<strong>

_Salón de Clases, Instituto Forks._

_10:26 am._

...

-¿Le haces cumplidos y lo haces sentir bien con él mismo?

Resoplé hacia la cara de Alice. Bueno no exactamente a su cara, más bien al rostro de una supermodelo que me sonreía falsamente desde la portada de la revista detrás de la cual la _oompa-loompa_ se escondía.

-Esto es una estupidez.

-Ya casi estamos -insistió- ¿No quieres saber qué tipo de novia eres?

-No- respondí con sinceridad.

Habíamos terminado de responder unas preguntas sobre Benjamín Franklin faltando veinte minutos para finalizar la clase de Historia y a mi amiga no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que sacar sus revistas y hacerme contestar todos los test que ahí aparecían, sin importar lo ridículos que fuesen.

Hasta el momento habíamos descubierto lo siguiente:

Si yo fuese un postre sería un galleta (tal vez intentaban decirme que era aburrida y simple), mientras que Alice sería un pastel (¿por lo dulce?); me gustaban los chicos malos (¡como si no lo supiera ya!) y a ella los cantantes (...); en mi vida pasada había sido un pelícano (¿un pelícano? no había ave menos atractiva que esa) mientras que Alice había vivido como un castor (por lo menos eran simpáticos).

Ahora ella me hacía preguntas para saber qué tipo de novia era. Podríamos ahorrarnos mucho tiempo si sólo le preguntásemos a Edward.

-Vamos Bella. Sólo dos preguntas más.

-De acuerdo- suspiré- ¿Qué decía?

-¿Le haces cumplidos y lo haces sentir bien con él mismo?-preguntó con voz profesional.

-A veces.

Anotó algo.

-Tu chico te dice que va a pasar a recogerte a las tres de la tarde, pero llega a las cinco ¿te enojas?

Los ojos de Alice se asomaron inquisitivamente sobre el borde de la revista mientras yo alzaba una ceja.

-¿Qué crees?

-Si, te enojarías... bastante- contestó ella misma y se puso a sumar puntos.

Miré al resto de la clase. Algunos todavía estaban trabajando en las preguntas, pero la mayoría se entretenía en diferentes cosas hasta que sonara el timbre. Mis ojos vagaron hasta que me encontré con una mirada azul que venía desde el fondo de la sala.

Jasper y yo apartamos la mirada de inmediato y una desazón ya común se apoderó de mi. Hace unas semanas solía dividirme entre ir a golpearlo con un bate por ser un jodido imbécil o ir a llorarle y suplicarle que volviésemos a ser amigos. Pero ahora, después de bastante tiempo de nula comunicación, sólo me embargaba una profunda pena.

Algo que procuraba esconder.

En un comienzo había pensado que él terminaría acercándose luego de unos días y, como acostumbrábamos a hacer, solucionaríamos las cosas. Pero Jazz no había asomado ni la nariz y se había contentado con ignorarme. Seguro seguía creyendo que había encerrado a la estúpida de María en el baño.

No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que Rosalie era quien lo había hecho, debido a su comentario en la cocina. No pensaba delatarla frente a su primo, primero porque su idea había sido genial y yo misma la habría llevado a cabo si se me hubiese ocurrido antes, y segundo porque no quería causar un problema entre ellos. La rubia me había ofrecido decirle la verdad, pero después de una breve discusión la convencí de no hacerlo, porque en realidad, ése no era el problema.

Jazz debería haber confiado en mi, ¡joder! Era su amiga desde tiempos ancestrales y mi palabra debió haber sido suficiente. Quizás me había pasado un poco con lo del disfraz de Alice pero ¿acaso no los había encontrado en mi cama abrazados como anguilas? Debió agradecerme en lugar de tratarme como su fuese algún tipo de arpía venenosa.

Pero lo extrañaba... y mucho. Tenía a Angie, Ben, Rose, Leah, Alice, incluso Jacob. Por supuesto tenía a Edward más que a ninguno y aún así, sentía que no era suficiente. La persona que había dicho que nadie es irreemplazable, no tenía puta idea lo que hablaba.

Muchas veces cuando estaba sola, miraba su número en el móvil y empezaba a inventar excusas para llamarlo, pero nunca lo hacía.

-Ok, según esto eres una novia... intensa- concluyó Alice con tono de máster en psicología.

La miré.

-Intensa.

-Ajá- afirmó con satisfacción.

-¿Eso es bueno?

Volvió a hundir la nariz en la revista.

-Supongo que sí, las otras opciones eran... mmm... aburrida, posesiva, desquiciada o... ideal.- sonó el timbre y la gente empezó a moverse- Imagino que ser una novia intensa son buenas noticias.

-¿Novia?- ambas miramos como James se detenía en nuestra mesa y me guiñaba un ojo- Bella se veía mucho mejor siendo soltera.

-Sigue tu camino, James- le respondí.

-Avísame cuando ya no tengas al idiota de Cullen bajo el brazo.

Rodé los ojos y le apunté la puerta. El rió y se fue.

-James ha tomado la costumbre de decirte esas cosas... ¿tuviste algo que ver con él alguna vez?

-No, nunca- me encogí de hombros mientras salíamos al pasillo- Y en verdad no se trata de mi, sino de Edward. Lo odia y supongo que le gusta coquetear conmigo para molestarlo.

-Y... ¿a ti no te atrae, cierto?

Me reí por su mueca de inquietud.

-No te preocupes Alice, de verdad me gusta tu mejor amigo.

-Bueno saberlo- llegó a mi una voz aterciopelada. Un instante después sus brazos me rodearon la cintura desde atrás.- Hola- dijo en mi oído.

Me volví sin romper el abrazo.

-Hola- saludé y me paré en puntillas para darle un beso, que mantuve lo más inocente posible debido al público.

-¿Hola? Aquí tu mejor amiga- se burló Alice- ¿me recuerdas?

Edward besó su mejilla mientras la despeinaba. Ella se alejó antes de que terminase de arruinar su peinado.

-Es hora de almuerzo... ¿te vienes con nosotros?

Ella dudó.

-Yo, ehm...- cuando evitó mi mirada, comprendí- tengo planes.

Si había algo positivo de mi distanciamiento con Jasper, definitivamente era que Alice se había acercado a él. Se los veía a menudo juntos en clases, en períodos libres, incluso un par de veces los había visto por el pueblo; aunque Jazz aún no había erradicado a María de su lado. Me preguntaba como funcionaba aquel extraño trío y si eso molestaba a Alice, pero nunca la interrogaba al respecto.

Ella había intentado hablarme de Jasper, abogar en su favor, pero yo no quería oír nada de aquel tema. Principalmente porque no me hacía ninguna gracia enterarme de sus cosas por terceros cuando yo siempre había sido su confidente. Así que apenas pronunciaba su nombre yo me desconectaba de la conversación.

También sentía un poco de celos de ella, algo que prefería ignorar. Me tranquilizaba diciéndome que era lo más natural del mundo. Después de todo Jasper me había reemplazado y si bien yo entendía la necesidad del él de tener una buena amiga, aquello más allá de toda racionalidad, dolía.

Edward le frunció el ceño, no le gustaba nada esta nueva amistad.

-No deberías ir con...-

Alice le dedicó una propia mirada fea.

-Edward, no quiero discutir- se despidió con la mano y fue hacia el comedor.

-¿Cómo es que pasó a ser su defensora?- inquirió al verla alejarse. Me había hecho esa pregunta en varias ocasiones y mi respuesta seguía sin variar.

-Jasper tiene ese efecto en la gente -abrió la boca para responder de modo que cambié de tema- ¿Cómo estás para el partido?

Mañana jugaban contra el equipo de Jacob. Se suponía que debían haberse enfrentado algunas semanas atrás pero el juego se había aplazado. Hasta el momento el equipo de Edward llevaba tres partidos ganados y uno perdido.

Había acudido en las cuatro ocasiones, quedando impresionada por la forma brusca en que jugaban y la rapidez de mi novio para desplazarse por la cancha, además de la agilidad con que controlaba el balón. Había sentido un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo ante semejante muestra de testosterona y un extraño orgullo porque aquel espécimen del género masculino fuese para mi.

-Bien- contestó sin darle importancia- Aunque el entrenador me hará quedar hasta tarde hoy para recuperar el entrenamiento que falté.

Me sentí algo culpable. Hace unos días Edward y yo habíamos cumplido dos meses oficiales de novios y, aunque ninguno de los dos era un fan de ese tipo de celebraciones, él había insistido en que fuésemos a nadar a la piscina del instituto a pesar de su entrenamiento. Habíamos pasado un buen rato, Edward había vuelto a poner velas flotantes pero esta vez había llevado música y algo más fuerte que la cerveza de la primera vez.

-Bien, supongo que dormiré sola hoy.

Se paró en seco en medio del pasillo.

-No lo creo- y me arrastró hasta su boca.

-Sólo digo que estarás cansado- dije cuando me permitió respirar.

-No importa.

En secreto me sentí algo aliviada. En todo este tiempo no había pasado ni una sola noche separada de él. Casi todas teníamos sexo, pero aún cuando no lo hacíamos dormíamos juntos. Pensaba que iba a costarme conciliar el sueño el día que no estuviese, teoría que no quería comprobar aún. A juzgar por la reacción de Edward, él tampoco se sentía inclinado a hacerlo.

Luego del almuerzo nos separamos y fui a mi clase de cálculo. Como el profesor no llegaba jugué distraídamente con el lápiz hasta que mi mirada cayó en un calendario de la pared.

_¡Mierda!_

El lápiz salió disparado de mi mano y aterrizó con fuerza en el brazo de Ben. Ni siquiera le hice un gesto de disculpa y miré en torno. Sabía que Emmett estaba en mi clase y lo encontré cerca de la ventana.

Me acerqué rápidamente.

-Edward está de cumpleaños en dos días- solté de un tirón- ¡Dos días!

Levantó la cabeza.

-Si... ¿lo recordaste ahora?

Asentí acongojada. ¿Qué tipo de novia era yo que no recordaba su cumpleaños? La vocecilla de Alice resonó entre mis neuronas..._ eres una novia intensa._

¡Joder!

-Bueno, tranquila. Tienes tiempo suficiente para comprarle un regalo- dijo al fijarse en mi expresión.

¿Un regalo? Sí, eso debía hacer.

-Ehm, claro. Pero... ¿Edward suele celebrarlo?

-Las últimas veces sólo hemos salido y... ya sabes.

Hice una mueca mientras completaba aquella frase en mi mente. Habían salido, se habían emborrachado y habían follado a lo primero que vieron.

-Mmm- dije pensativa- Bueno, no hay razón para que este año sea distinto.

Emmett me observó confundido.

-¿Cómo?

Sonreí.

-Te lo haré saber- saqué el móvil camino a mi asiento y marqué el número.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Alice en un murmullo, la voz del profesor se oía de fondo.

-El cumpleaños de Edward es en dos días.

-Lo sé.

_Genial._

-Gracias por decírmelo-bufé- Como sea, necesito hablar contigo.

-Después de clase...

-No, ahora. En el baño.

-Pero...

-Dos minutos, Alice- colgué y salí del lugar. Caminé por el pasillo mientras meditaba. Sí, debía comprarle algo, pero... ¿sería eso suficiente?

A Edward le gustaban las fiestas, especialmente si eran para él. Desde que lo conocía celebraba reuniones en su casa, exceptuando los últimos dos años. Quizás sería un buen momento para volver a antiguas costumbres.

Entré al baño y encendí un cigarrillo, Alice no había llegado aún. Me apoyé en la puerta y me fijé en mi imagen reflejada en el espejo. Me veía... bien.

Nunca me había esmerado demasiado en la apariencia, aunque procuraba tener un _look_ decente. Sin embargo mi buen aspecto iba más allá de algo netamente físico. Más que bien, me veía... feliz.

Sonreí. Sabía que Edward tenía que ver con eso. No me gustaba nada que fuera el total responsable de aquello, pero lo era. Contra todas mis expectativas había demostrado ser un novio perfecto para mi. Y como ahora era su cumpleaños, decidí que era un momento perfecto para demostrarle cuanto lo apreciaba. No era buena con poemas, ni cartas y tampoco declaraciones. De modo que tendría que ser algo más... físico.

La puerta se abrió y Alice entró con los ojos brillantes de curiosidad.

-Ok... ¿Qué es lo tan importante?

-Se me ocurrió una idea para su cumpleaños.

-¿Baile de máscaras?- chilló con emoción.

-No, Alice. Una fiesta sorpresa.

-Oh... -sonrió- ¡a Edward le encantan las fiestas!

-Lo sé, voy a necesitar tus habilidades de organización.

Me abrazó.

-Creo que eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a Edward en la vida- me reí sabiendo que no me hubiese dicho aquello si se me hubiese ocurrido regalarle, no se, ropa de segunda mano.- Y no te preocupes, haremos la mejor fiesta del siglo.

-Gracias... ehmm, también hay otra cosa -hice todo lo que pude por no ruborizarme, pero no lo logré.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Umm... necesito ir de compras.

Me pareció que su rostro se iluminó como si le llegase un brillante rayo de sol y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos.

-¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto!- gritó- ¡Iremos apenas terminen las clases! ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Un nuevo vestido? Hay unos abrigos y... quizás podríamos conseguirte botas y pantalones, hay también...

-Alice, detente. No quiero un vestido, ni pantalones...

-¿Faldas?

Mis mejillas estaban calientes.

-No... algo así como un regalo.

-¿Vas a comprarle ropa?- se decepcionó un poco. Ella soñaba con tirar mi ropero a la basura y reemplazarlo.

-No, es para mí. Pero en verdad para él ¿entiendes?

Su cara no expresó entendimiento y bufé.

-Un regalo para él.

-¿Qué?- movió la mano para alejar el humo de mi cigarrillo.

-¡Demonios, Alice!... Lencería.

Sus ojos se abrieron y sus labios dibujaron un círculo perfecto.

-¡Oh!- se ruborizó- Claro claro... jajaja, qué tonta. Bueno, como sabes no tengo demasiada experiencia con eso, pero te ayudaré.

-Sólo quiero asegurarme de no verme ridícula.

Rodó los ojos.

-Aunque tuvieses excremento encima, Edward se lanzaría encima tuyo. ¿Sabes? Deberíamos llevar a Rosalie, podríamos usar sus conocimientos.

Lo consideré... no me hacía mucha ilusión que otra persona me viera en semejante actividad, pero la blonda podría ayudarme. Seguro Rosalie tenía millones de prendas de ese estilo mientras que yo simplemente tenía unos pijamas que no eran nada sexys. Aunque últimamente no los usaba para nada en mi casa y en la de Edward me contentaba con una de sus camisas.

-Tienes razón.

Luego de eso, comenzamos a planear el gran suceso. Sin Alice probablemente me habría dado por vencida, ella pensaba en todo y sabía exactamente que hacer y cómo hacerlo, mientras que yo apenas era de ayuda. Mi tarea principal fue avisarle a Esme, quien me dio la impresión de dar saltitos de alegría al igual que Alice cuando le comuniqué la noticia.

Aprovechando que Edward estaba ocupado con su entrenamiento me ocupé de mi sorpresa privada para él. Rose no quiso hacer el viaje en el trasto y nos llevó en su reluciente Audi. Se estacionó en una tienda a la cual jamás habría entrado por pie propio.

Había varios maniquíes de cuerpo perfecto en las vitrinas con modelitos que me causaron vergüenza ajena. Rose entró con seguridad, Alice y yo unos pasos por detrás.

Por dentro, el lugar se iluminaba con lámparas oscuras dando la impresión de algo prohibido, había grades fotografías de modelos con lencería provocativa. Para mi gusto no era una buena idea, uno jamás podría imitar semejante perfección. Quizás para eso eran las luces opacas, disminuían las imperfecciones frente a los espejos.

-Hola, Judith- Rosalie saludó a una mujer de edad media y extremadamente maquillada, que estaba colgando unos sujetadores con encaje.

-Hola, cariño... ¿viniste por otro _baby doll_? Me llegaron unos nuevos el martes.

Intercambié una mirada con Alice.

-No, esta vez te traje clientes- me señaló con la mano. Judith se acercó raudamente.

-Bienvenida, cariño- me evaluó con la mirada- ¿Es tu primera vez verdad?

-¿Qué?

Se rió de modo agudo.

-¿Tu primera vez comprando lencería erótica?

-Umm... sí, supongo.

-De acuerdo... lo primero- le echó una mirada a mi cuerpo y tuve ganas de esconderme bajo un poncho- ¿qué buscas? ¿Porta-ligas? _¿Babydoll? ¿Corset?_ ¿O quizás quieres jugar a los disfraces? Tenemos de enfermera, chica de la limpieza, una sexy azafata, gatita...

Tuve que detenerla.

-No, disfraces no. Sólo, umm...

Alice intervino.

-Quiere algo sexy pero al mismo tiempo simple.

-De acuerdo -dijo lentamente- bueno, comenzaremos con los bodys...

La mujer obligó a que me probase lo que me pareció toda la maldita tienda. Parecía que disfrutaba ver que jamás había hecho algo como esto e insistía en que me colocase encima todas las variedades posibles de ropa interior.

Una hora y media después y mi paciencia disminuida a su mínima capacidad, por fin encontré algo que me gustó lo suficiente como para soportar el bochorno de usarlo. Corrí la cortina para ir a pagarlo y me encontré con una desagradable sonrisa justo fuera de mi probador.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Tanya sonrió.

-¿Tienes que recurrir a esta... ropa para poder excitar a tu novio?

Pasé por su lado sin escucharla.

-Edward y yo nunca tuvimos esa clase de problemas- dijo.

Apreté los labios y puse la mano en uno de los mostradores. Me quedé mirando un lápiz labial que supuestamente contenía feromonas mientras controlaba mi genio e intentaba evitar una pelea de gatas. Tuve una repentina imagen de Tanya y yo luchando mientras el encaje y los conjuntos de leopardo volaban a nuestro alrededor.

De pronto se me ocurrió una idea... tomé uno de los labiales y me acerqué a Tanya tomando aire.

-De verdad me gustaría que dejásemos de discutir- comenté en tono suave.

Su cara se desencajó de la sorpresa.

-¿Ah?

-Creo que eres una chica- me acerqué un paso y moví la mano subrepticiamente-... genial. Quizás algún día podamos llevarnos bien- no dijo nada y me vio como si estuviese loca- Como sea, que pases un buen día.

Me alejé y pagué el conjunto. Rosalie me obligó a comprar unos tacones a juego con mi recién adquirida lencería. Cuando me despedía de Judith, de pronto sonaron las alarmas. Al pasar por la puerta un guardia estaba exigiendo ver el bolso de Tanya.

Ella lo volteó sobre un mostrador totalmente ofendida.

-No sé porque dice que yo he roba...- el hombre levantó el labial de entre sus cosas.

-Está en problemas, señorita.

Le dirigí un guiño a su rostro incrédulo que luego se volvió totalmente lívido, mientras salía con Alice y Rose del lugar. Tuvimos que detenernos unos metros más allá debido a las escandalosas carcajadas.

Ocupamos el resto de la tarde comprando lo necesario para el cumpleaños. Al anochecer íbamos de vuelta a Forks. El móvil de Rosalie sonó.

-¿Hola?... estaré en casa en veinte minutos- su voz se dulcificó levemente- No es necesario que... de acuerdo, pero... bien, te veo en un rato.

Colgó.

-¿Emmett?- preguntó Alice desde atrás.

Rose se encogió de hombros.

-Quiere ver una película- dijo en un tono indiferente que no me tragué.

Ellos estaban cada día más unidos y Emmett le había pedido que fuese su novia varias veces, pero Rosalie todavía no daba el paso definitivo. Le había preguntado que la detenía pero siempre evadía el tema. Por lo menos ya no lo insultaba. Desde aquella vez que se había drogado en la casa de Edward y Emmett la había cuidado, había abandonado su pose agresiva para con el chico y hasta el momento no había consumido nada más dañino que alcohol.

También la había cuestionado acerca de su cambio de actitud, pero nunca me daba una respuesta concreta. Lo que sea que hubiese ocurrido, había sido para mejor.

-¿Cuando le darás el si?- inquirió Alice.

-No por ahora.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué esperas?- el tono de voz de la pelinegra se tornó algo duro- No encontrarás alguien mejor que él.

-Ese no es el punto.

-¿Entonces?

-Yo... no es tu asunto.

Alice estaba inclinada entre ambos asientos.

-Lo es, porque sucede que es mi amigo y no me gustaría verlo esperar por algo que jamás va a ocurrir.

Rosalie aceleró y se quedó en silencio unos momentos. Luego giró a mirarme.

-¿Cullen... lo sabe todo acerca de ti?

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Todo? No lo creo... sabe lo importante. ¿Por qué?

-¿No guardas ningún secreto?

Rodé los ojos.

-Todos tenemos secretos- me echó otra mirada- Pero no tengo ningún secreto que podría arruinar lo nuestro, si esa es tu pregunta.

-¿Y si lo tuvieras? ¿Se lo dirías?

-Ok... ¿cuál es el problema? ¿qué no le has dicho a Emmett?- quiso saber Alice.

No contestó.

-Nada, yo sólo... no importa.

-Escucha Rosalie- suspiré- todo el mundo esconde cosas, ¿acaso sería divertido si no lo hiciéramos? Y si tu gran secreto es algo que no tiene nada que ver con Emmett... entonces ¿para qué preocuparse? Sólo espera a estar lista para contarle todo sobre ti, es una estupidez dejarse llevar por la presión. Cuando necesites decírselo, entonces hazlo. Hasta entonces relájate.

Ambas me miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-Y yo que pensaba que tu boca sólo servía para beber y maldecir- dijo la rubia en tono jocoso.

-¿Desde cuando das consejos de persona madura?- preguntó Alice a su vez.

Les mostré el dedo.

-Jódanse.

El día siguiente pasó de forma similar, organizando la fiesta y apenas viendo a Edward. Cerca de las seis de la tarde estaba sentada en el gimnasio, disfrutando de unas patatas fritas. La mayoría de los asistentes eran de nuestro instituto pero un cuarto de las galerías estaban ocupadas por chicos de La Push. Leah había venido entre ellos y se hallaba sentada a mi lado comiendo de mis patatas, su más reciente y grasiento antojo.

Jacob y su equipo llegaron y fueron recibidos con varios abucheos y también aplausos de sus compañeros. Todos los jugadores eran enormes, lo que les debería dar la ventaja, pero yo ya conocía los talentos del equipo de Edward.

-¿Estás listo para que te pateen el trasero?- me burlé de Jake cuando se acercó a saludar.

-Sí, claro- rodó los ojos y robó una de mis papas- Podremos con ellos sin problemas.

Se agachó junto a Leah.

-¿Cómo estás?- posó una mano en su estómago suavemente, que ella apartó.

-Sé discreto, idiota. Nadie lo sabe aún - tenía cerca de cuatro meses pero no se le notaba nada.

-Quizás es tiempo de que lo hagas- echó una mirada Embry, que estaba en plena elongación.

-No es asunto tuyo, ni de él.

-Leah...

-Sólo hemos salido algunas veces, no le debo nada.

-Creo que se merece saber que vas a ser madre.

Ella arrugó la cara.

-¿Tú me hablas de honestidad? ¿Sr. Abandoné a tu amiga y no dije nada al respecto?

Jake sacudió la cabeza.

-Ojalá el renacuajo no salga tan irritable como tú- Leah le hizo una mueca y lo ignoró. Jacob me miró- Charlie irá a ver el el juego de _baseball_ con Billy en unos días. ¿Irás?

-¿A ver _baseball_?- me reí- ¿Acaso no me conoces? Sólo miro nadadores.

-Pensaba que querías recordar viejos tiempos y acompañarme a dar un vuelta en moto.

Me quedé estática.

-¿Todavía tienes las motos?

-Claro- se encogió de hombros- sólo están un poco oxidadas.

Considerando que mis días de motociclista habían quedado en el olvido cuando había cortado relaciones con Jazz, me pareció una idea excelente.

-Cuenta conmigo.

Sonrió. De pronto Edward se materializó a mi lado y me pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-Hola- me besó un poco efusivamente y se separó mirando al moreno- Black... ¿no deberías estar preparándote con el resto de tu equipo para perder?- dijo en tono controlado.

A Jacob se le ensombreció la expresión y decidí intervenir.

-El ya se iba... buena suerte, Jake- sonreí esperando que se fuera.

Miró a Edward unos segundos, con declarada enemistad.

-Nos vemos Bells... Cullen, te veo en la cancha- sonó como amenaza. Se fue trotando hasta sus amigos.

-¿Por qué estaba aquí?

-Es mi amigo- respondí.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-No tienes muy buen gusto para elegir amigos- miró a Leah que seguía la conversación divertida- Sin ofender.

-No te preocupes, de hecho estoy de acuerdo contigo. Bella no tiene altos estándares para sus amigos... tampoco para escoger novios -sonrió- Sin ofender, claro.

Él puso mala cara y yo me reí y besé su mueca. Luego le palmeé el trasero siguiendo la costumbre de los basquetbolistas.

-Suerte, campeón.

-Me debes una- dijo Leah cuando Edward se marchó.

-¿Por insultar a mi novio?

-Por convencerte de estar con él. Se ven como una de esas jodidas postales de San Valentín.

No sabía si era un insulto o un cumplido.

-Bueno, gracias supongo.

-Sí, si. Recuérdalo cuando esté tan gorda que te necesite para atarme los zapatos o ir al puto baño.

-Trato hecho.

El juego comenzó minutos después mientras la mayoría se alzaba sobre sus pies y comenzaba a vitorear a su equipo. Si bien me gustaba acudir y disfrutaba con el ambiente de euforia, no me apetecía empezar a gritar o hacer algo aparte de mirar.

Como sospechaba, Forks se impuso sobre la reserva desde el principio, aunque quedó claro que para los locales no sería una tarea fácil ir marcador arriba todo el partido. A medida que avanzaban los minutos el juego se tornó más y más agresivo. Mantuve la vista fija en Edward mientras se movía, analizaba el juego y al igual que el entrenador, le daba órdenes a sus compañeros. Era el más veloz de equipo y parecía estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo.

Emmett era el jugador más intimidante y cada vez que encestaba le dedicaba un guiño a Rose, quien estaba unos puestos a la derecha. El público silbaba y aullaba en cada ocasión, pero ella se hacía la desentendida y me entraron ganas de golpearle la dura cabeza.

En el primer descanso Leah insistió en ir por otra ración de frituras. Regresó con nachos y mucho queso derramado encima. Ella solía evitar el exceso de grasas, así que me imaginé que era otro pedido del bebé.

-Estoy segura de que es un niño- dijo sentándose- Ninguna mujer tendría un apetito tan bestial.

Mientras comía de sus nachos me fije en las graderías del frente. Alice y Jasper se hallaban conversando mientras María los miraba con desdén, dos asientos más arriba. No había nada romántico en cómo hablaban entre ellos pero se veían bien. Alice de pronto alzó la cabeza y soltó una carcajada. Jazz sonrió a su vez.

Suspiré y traté de olvidar mi malestar.

El partido se reanudó y alcanzó nuevos niveles de velocidad. Durante los siguientes veinte minutos se fue poniendo cada vez más agresivo, hasta tornarse casi netamente violento. Quil se retiró por una nariz rota provocada por James. Y tanto Mike como Erick salieron debido a varios magullones.

En vez de disfrutar del despliegue de músculos me fui poniendo cada vez mas nerviosa. Me parecía que Edward era el blanco de todos los ataques, pero él los esquivaba con gran habilidad.

Cuando quedaban tres minutos para el final Jake iba con el balón hacia el aro y Edward le salió al paso, ejecutó una finta y le quitó la pelota. Salió rápidamente hacia el lado opuesto mientras todos lo aplaudían y las animadoras gritaban su nombre. Vi el rostro furibundo de Jacob y sentí que algo malo iba a pasar.

El moreno lo siguió y lo marcó para detenerlo de modo limpio. Al ver que no lo conseguía, deliberadamente incrustó el codo en su estómago con fuerza bruta.

Me levanté automáticamente. Vi la mueca de Edward, se había quedado sin aire por la fuerza del golpe. Muchos gritaron "falta" y el pito del árbitro sonó. Pero Jake no se detuvo ahí, sino que luego cerró el puño y lo estampó a un lado de su ojo. Edward se tambaleó pero después se le fue encima como un león.

El juego se detuvo y todos gritaban al mismo tiempo. Los respectivos compañeros de cada uno se unieron al conflicto, unos los intentaban separar mientras que otros se sumaban a los golpes.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó Leah.

Rodeé la cancha para ver como el árbitro, y los entrenadores intentaban apaciguar a los chicos. Les llevó alrededor de cinco minutos calmar los ánimos y separar a los que aún seguían peleándose a puñetazo limpio. Edward fue llevado hacia los vestidores mientras que Jake se quedaba cerca de la entrada de los baños a un lado de su entrenador, quien lo miraba de forma asesina.

Tuve ganas de ir y partirlo en pedacitos... ¿qué demonios le había sucedido? ¿por qué lo había atacado así? Quise ir y encararlo, pero quería ver a Edward en primer lugar. Me colé por la puerta de los camerinos aprovechando la distracción y bajé las escaleras rápidamente.

Edward estaba sentado en una de las bancas con una bolsa de hielo junto a su ojo mientras la enfermera, una señora regordeta y de cara amable, hacía aspavientos ansiosos alrededor.

Solté un leve suspiro al ver que estaba bien.

-Puedo golpearte el otro ojo para que no te veas asimétrico- me burlé.

El ojo de Edward se entrecerró en mi dirección.

-Gracias, que amable.

Me senté y le pasé una mano por el cabello mientras le sonreía a la enfermera.

-¿Cuál es el diagnóstico?

-Con un poco de hielo y analgésicos estará bien... ¡Dios mío, tanta brutalidad!- se llevó las manos al pecho- Pobre niño, no deberían haberlo atacado así.

Parecía una abuela preocupada. Edward asintió con cara de víctima.

-Y arruinarle esa cara tan bonita que tiene- dijo y le sonrió algo soñadoramente- Cara de ángel y con esos ojos esmeraldas...

Quizás no una abuela, si no una mujer deseosa, no había límites de edad cuando se trataba de Edward. Reprimí una carcajada y mi novio se tensó.

-Ehmm, sí gracias- carraspeó- No necesito nada mas.

-¿Estás seguro, querido? ¿No necesitas que te ausculte el corazón?- miró su pecho que se marcaba bajo la camiseta de deporte, luego sus brillantes ojos bajaron unos centímetros- ¿O quizás darte un masaje en las costillas magulladas?

Miré hacia otro lado mientras hacía lo imposible por no reír.

-No, gracias.

-De acuerdo, cualquier cosa me llamas querido.

Se marchó y miré a Edward.

-Me siento ofendida -reí- ¿No se supone que debo ser yo quien haga el papel de enfermera y te cuide?

-Es tu deber.

Se inclinó hasta dejar la cabeza descansando sobre mi pecho y le acaricié el cabello. Agradecí que no estuviese enojado y no me soltase un sermón de _"tus malditos amigos..."_

-¿Duele?- levanté el paquete de hielo con suavidad y miré el hematoma.

-Un poco- me miró con ojos tristes y solté una carcajada.

-No seas niña.

Me devolvió la sonrisa y enterró el rostro en mi cuello. Su respiración combinada con el hielo me hicieron estremecer un poco. Luego bajó la cabeza hasta dejarla sobre mi pecho.

-Si, ya me siento mejor- comenzó a restregar levemente su cara sobre mis senos- Mucho mejor. No te muevas... mmm, que suave.

Me reí mas fuerte.

-¿Por qué te ríes?- exclamó con falsa recriminación- Estoy herido.

Pero siguió frotando su cara contra mi cuerpo.

-Ejem.

Pegué un salto, Edward golpeó mi barbilla con su cabeza y la bolsa de hielo salió volando, rompiéndose y esparciendo agua y hielo por todas partes. Nos enderezamos al ver las visitas.

Jacob y su entrenador nos observaban, ambos con el entrecejo arrugado.

-Sr. Black- dijo el hombre en tono de invitación mientras observaba alrededor, claramente haciendo como si no hubiese notado a Edward frotándose contra mi.

Jake se cruzó de brazos.

-Me disculpo por lo que pasó en la cancha- su actitud claramente desmentía las palabras- Dejé que la emociones se mezclaran. Siento haberte golpeado.

Hice una mueca por su falsedad, pero el entrenador pareció conforme.

-Bien, también me disculpo en nombre de mi alumno sr. Cullen. No volverá a suceder.

Edward, que no había hecho nada más que mirarlos con un ceja altaneramente levantada, asintió levemente con la cabeza. Acto seguido ambos se retiraron.

-Vuelvo en un segundo- avisé a mi novio antes de seguir a Jake.

-Hey- lo alcancé saliendo de los camerinos- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

-Discúlpame por interrumpir tu momento íntimo.

Lo miré de modo frío.

-Sabes de que hablo.

Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? Me obligaron a disculparme.

-¿En serio?- pregunté sarcástica- No me había dado cuenta... ¿por qué lo golpeaste?

-Estábamos jugando - resopló- Esas cosas pasan. Estaba cabreado y él estaba cerca.

Entrecerré los ojos.

-Bueno, la próxima vez que te pongas todo encabronado quizás deberías recordar que soy tu amiga y no usar a mi novio de saco de boxeo.

-No es para tanto, Bella. Sólo un par de moretones.

-Me importan un jodido rábano si son dos o un millón. Estoy harta de ir de aquí para allá porque mis amigos no se soportan. ¿A nadie se le ocurre pensar que es agotador tener que defender a unos de otros todo el tiempo?

Me miró con ganas de responderme algo audaz, pero sabía que yo tenía razón. Jasper por un lado, Edward por otro y Jake también en una isla particular. Los tres eran importantes para mi y se odiaban... y yo estaba malditamente aburrida de sentirme partida en varios pedazos.

-Ok... tienes razón. Lo siento- sonrió.

-Bien- dije aún tensa.

Puso su gran mano en mi hombro.

-¿Lo de las motocicletas sigue en pie?

-Si no, te las robaré.

-Genial- me dirigió otra sonrisa- Ve a cuidar de tu hombre, Bells.

Me reí y lo empujé antes de devolverme donde Edward, quien estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba regulando la presión de una de las duchas. Una ola de deseo me golpeó.

-¿Terminaste de hablar con tu amigo?

_¿Sonaba celoso?..._ Sí, eso parecía.

-Oh, sólo estaba defendiendo tu honor.

Se acercó y puso ambas manos a los lados de mi cabeza.

-No necesito que nadie me defienda.

-Da igual- comenté y deslicé un dedo desde sus pectorales hasta su estómago, notando como se contraían sus abdominales- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que me encantaría hacerlo en una de esas duchas?

Empezó a respirar más rápido.

-No.

-Mmmm, bueno ahora lo sabes- alcé las cejas varias veces.

-El equipo entrará en cualquier momento.

-No lo creo, acabo de cerrar con pestillo- besé su mandíbula- ¿Qué tal si celebramos la victoria de Forks?

Edward me tomó en brazos con velocidad vertiginosa llevándome al agua.

Alrededor de una hora después me acercaba a casa pensando otra vez en la fiesta sorpresa y la masiva cantidad de tareas que Alice me había anotado en una hoja. La chica estaba loca si creía que yo podía hacer todas esas cosas antes de que terminara el día. Para mañana había otra lista infernal de quehaceres, ella incluso había dibujado pequeños cuadrados al final de cada línea para chequear que todo estuviese hecho. _Loca._

Al llegar a casa, frené en seco al reconocer la motocicleta estacionada en el lugar de la patrulla de Charlie. También reconocí al rubio sentado encima. Lo miré por varios segundos antes de estacionarme.

_¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Vendría a disculparse?... O quizás a decirme que se fugaba a México con la puta desquiciada..._

Salí algo temblorosa y en vano esperé que no notara mi nerviosismo. Jazz tenía una antena especial para poder leer mi mente.

-Hola- saludó y me dieron ganas de abrazarlo.

-¿Necesitas algo?- pregunté agitando las llaves y caminando a la puerta.

-¿Hablar?- lo miré fijamente y noté un sutil cambio. Estaba ojeroso y mas... triste. Pero quizás era lo que yo quería ver.

-¿Sobre qué...?- quise saber sintiendo un rayo de esperanza, quizás había venido a arreglar las cosas.

Suspiró.

-Alice.

Una avalancha de decepción me sepultó... Alice. Bien, por lo menos no quería hablar de María. Sin embargo, eso no era suficiente. Me reí de modo amargo y seguí caminando.

-Vienes aquí después de mas de un mes ¿y me pides consejos de amigos?- sacudí la cabeza- Olvídalo Whitlock.

-Bella...

-No, vete.

Le cerré la puerta en las narices. Tres segundos después me eché a llorar.

Escuché los pasos de Jasper acercarse a la a la puerta y tocar con los nudillos. Creo que dijo algo pero yo ya estaba subiendo las escaleras. Al llegar a mi habitación, me acerqué en dos zancadas a la ventana y la cerré fuertemente, haciendo temblar el vidrio. Era un claro mensaje para que se fuese a la mismísima mierda.

_¿Acaso era mucho esperar un jodido lo siento de su parte? ¿Qué demonios tenía Jazz en la cabeza? ¿Excremento de caballo?_

Las lágrimas fluyeron y no las pude controlar. No acostumbraba a llorar, pero verlo así, tan normal y tan... listo para una conversación trivial cuando a mi se me retorcía todo... bien, era un poco demasiado.

Se suponía que Jazz era alguien seguro, me había prometido unas mil veces que podía confiar en él y otras cien mil, que no me haría daño.

Por supuesto, por mis experiencias previas sabía que las promesas valían muy poco y que confianza absoluta en una persona era una completa estupidez, sin embargo con Jazz me había dado el lujo de bajar todas las defensas. ¿Y cuál era el premio? Una muy certera puñalada en la espalda.

Confiaba en mis amigos por supuesto, y en Edward. Pero aún así creía que una parte de mi no se sorprendería si pasaba lo peor. Estaba ya grabado en mi piel el esperar que alguien se marchara, mintiera o traicionara. Dolería como el infierno seguro, pero no me sentiría realmente impactada.

Y pesar de todo aquello, Jasper Witlock y su actitud me habían tomado completamente desprevenida. Y eso me irritaba.

Edward me había preguntado varias veces porque no le había chocado el auto o como mínimo haberle dado un buen golpe. En otras circunstancias lo hubiese hecho, pero yo sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba a Jazz y eso impedía que mis niveles de rabia se elevasen.

Estaba inseguro y tenía miedo, además se sentía solo.

Sin embargo, no era lo suficientemente tonta para ir como si nada hubiese ocurrido y tratar de ayudarlo. No podía, tenía mi orgullo. Jasper lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Además la irritación era también conmigo misma, se suponía que yo ya no era un tonta ilusa.

Escuché unos ruidos abajo y supuse que estaría golpeando la puerta. No quería escucharlo. Tomé una toalla y entré a la ducha preparada para darme el baño más largo de la historia.

Cuando salí, la moto ya no se divisaba desde mi ventana. Charlie me había dicho que la decepción era parte de la vida, como cualquier otra cosa. Ya era tiempo de que me hiciera a la idea.

...

...

...

El día de cumpleaños de Edward pasó asombrosamente rápido para mi. Quizás porque estaba nerviosa acerca de su fiesta e insegura sobre si le iba a gustar o no. Si se daba la segunda opción, rogué para que fuese lo suficientemente educado para fingir que le agradaba.

Edward me había dicho que sus padres lo despertaban para saludarlo de modo que celebramos su natividad a las doce de la noche y me escapé al amanecer hacia mi casa, mientras me preguntaba si en verdad nuestros padres no sabían que pasábamos todas las noches juntos o simplemente se hacían los desentendidos. En el caso de mi padre, estaba segura de que no sabía nada, pero tenía la impresión de que Esme sabía todo lo que hacíamos.

En el instituto muchas gente, especialmente zorras libidinosas y babeantes, se acercaron a abrazarlo y restregarse contra él mientras le deseaban un feliz día. La mayoría de ellas no me dirigieron ni una mirada a pesar de estar soldada a su mano. Por lo menos fueron lo bastante inteligentes para que no se les escapara lo de la fiesta.

En cualquier caso, gruñí y mostré los colmillos todo el maldito día. Edward lo encontró muy divertido, pero no les hizo mucho caso de modo que no me enojé.

El equipo de baloncesto lo obligó a beber un vaso de alguna combinación asquerosa a la hora de almuerzo antes de felicitarlo, lo que consistió en abrazos que parecían más golpes que otra cosa. Cuando les dije que su costilla estaba lastimada y tuvieran cuidado, fui el objeto de todas las burlas.

Emmett lo elevó por los aires en un abrazo destructor mientras cantaba una versión obscena de _"Happy Birthday" _ante todo el casino que nos hizo reír a todos. Rosalie, a su lado, apenas le dirigió una palabra a Edward.

Alice lo saludó efusivamente por cinco minutos enteros mientras le recitaba lo buen amigo que era y todas las ocasiones en que la había ayudado en alguno u otro modo. Luego sacó un enorme paquete para su amigo e insistió en que lo abriera en pleno pasillo. Obviamente resultó ser ropa e insistió en que se vistiera de inmediato con aquellas prendas. Edward, por supuesto le dio en el gusto.

Al salir de clases, luego de dos horas de detención por fumar en los baños y haberme peleado con Lauren, fui a casa a cambiar mi ropa por un conjunto algo más decente. Carlisle y Esme habían insistido en que fuera con ellos a Port Angels a cenar para celebrar. Era la excusa perfecta para hacer que el chico saliera de su casa y poder preparar todo.

Al principio había insistido en que fuese ellos tres solamente porque yo debía ocuparme de todo en su casa, pero Alice había echado por tierra mis planes diciéndole a Esme que ella podía ocuparse de todo sin problemas. Así que pasarían por mi a las siete.

Me di una ducha y luego de varios minutos de deliberación opté por unos pantalones ajustados y un abrigo que me llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, que también era ajustado, pero desde las caderas hacia abajo se abría formando una especie de falda. Elevé mi cabello en una coleta alta y me maquillé.

A las siente en punto vi el Mercedes de Carlisle estacionarse fuera de mi hogar. Bajé las escaleras cuando Charlie se estaba levantando del sillón.

-Ya voy yo- dije.

Me observó fijamente.

-Te ves muy bien, hija.

-Gracias. Dejé la cena en el horno, hay suficiente para dos- mencioné esperando que invitase a su Sue. No me gustaba que cenase solo.

Asintió mientras me seguía a la puerta.

Edward estaba subiendo los escalones. Él también se había arreglado y percibí la agradable mezcla de jabón, perfume y aroma natural que expelía con su cabello aún húmedo. Podía ver a Carlisle y Esme en el carro.

-Hola- me sonrió- Buenas noches, Charlie.

Lo dijo con respeto pero aún así creo que escuché un leve tono jocoso en la frase.

-Cullen- masculló mi padre. Todavía no había olvidado el episodio del living.

-¿Estás lista?

Asentí y tomó mi mano para llevarme hacia sus padres. Todo me pareció muy formal, pero así debíamos actuar frente a ellos. Charlie nos siguió y saludó a los Cullen de modo mucho más agradable que a su hijo. Compartieron algunas banalidades y, como otras veces, celebraron el hecho de que fuésemos novios. Mi padre no parecía tan complacido como ellos.

La cena, tal como esperaba transcurrió de modo tranquilo, son contar a la mesera que le hacía ojitos tanto a Cullen Senior como al Junior sin ninguna decencia. Esme había observado divertida como yo apretaba el tenedor mientras la zorra de la camarera le deseaba un descarado feliz cumpleaños. _Perra._

Había salido otras veces con ellos y mi nivel de nerviosismo iba siendo cada vez menor. Había sido una estupidez sentirme incómoda en un principio pues Carlisle y Esme me conocían de toda la vida, incluso era un paciente regular del Dr. Cullen debido a mis accidentes. Los consideraba como unos tíos especialmente cercanos, así como Sue y Billy.

En su mayoría les hacía gracia que nos consideraran "problemáticos" en el instituto, cuando según ellos solo se trataba de inmadurez. Claro que no estaban enterados ni de la mitad de normas que rompíamos en la escuela. Estaban un poco más ciegos que Charlie frente a los defectos de su hijo, lo que me causaba gracia.

Mientras Carlisle nos contaba extrañas anécdotas del hospital Esme parecía muy feliz planeando el futuro. Cuando mencionó que ya pensaba en nuestra boda Edward y yo nos atragantamos. Vi su rostro pálido y supe que era un reflejo del mío.

Pero demostraron mucho tacto al evitar mencionar a Reneé, algo considerable ya que ella seguía en contacto con ellos. Percibían (o quizás sabían por Edward) que el tema no me hacía ninguna gracia.

Antes de irnos fui al baño y llamé a Alice para asegurarme de que too estaba listo. Al salir, vi a Esme esperando afuera.

-Alice dice que todo esta preparado.

-Perfecto- sonrió amablemente y se acercó- Cariño, sólo quiero darte las gracias por haber hecho esto por Edward.

-Oh- abrí los ojos- No es nada, sé cuanto le gustan las fiestas.

-No me refiero sólo a eso, aunque es un gran gesto por supuesto. Hablo de este último tiempo. Él se ve tan bien.

_Era lo mismo que decían de mi._ Sonreí incómoda.

-De verdad no hay nada que agradecer, Esme. Yo...

Me interrumpió cuando me abrazó estrechamente. Me quedé completamente sorprendida.

-Siempre te he considerado una hija, Bella- se separó y me miró con ojos llenos de calidez- Eso no ha cambiado. Cualquier cosa que necesites, sólo dímelo cariño.

Noté con vergüenza que mis ojos se humedecían.

-Gracias- dije.

Ella me evitó otro momento embarazoso y me llevó hacia las mesas mientras me hablaba de las decoraciones que había observado en Italia. Todo el camino de vuelta me apoyé en el hombro de Edward mientras todavía sentía el abrazo de Esme a mi alrededor.

Al abrir la puerta de la casa se escuchó un ensordecedor "sorpresa" por parte de los invitados. Edward retrocedió instintivamente un paso mientras miraba alrededor.

El salón estaba decorada con muchas luces, de distintos colores y dos bolas gigantes onda disco, que hacían el efecto de las luces aún más atractivo. Los sillones había sido sacados y en su lugar habían _puffs_ que Alice y yo nos habíamos conseguido. Había una reproducción gigante de la camiseta de baloncesto de Edward que estaba al fondo iluminada por luces propias y decía su apellido y su número. También había un área de karaoke con Eric haciendo de Dj y comida y alcohol por todas partes. El lugar se veía espectacular.

Edward se volvió.

-¿Tú hiciste esto?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Yo, Alice, Emmett...

Me levantó y me besó frente a todos.

-Gracias- dijo luego junto a mi oído dejándome en el suelo.

-De nada... y sólo para que lo sepas, tu verdadero regalo es un entrega algo tardía.

Los ojos le brillaban. Le había gustado.

-¿Este no es mi regalo?

- Oh, es sólo el acto de apertura.

Los demás se acercaron a saludarlo por segunda vez mientras le preguntaban si había sospechado algo. Como dijera que sí, me pegaba un tiro. No fue el caso.

La fiesta transcurrió como muchas otras exceptuando el karaoke, que fue lo mejor. Lo usaron para lucirse, otros para dedicarse canciones tanto de amor como de odio. Algunos inventaron bailes, se hicieron competencias siendo Edward siempre el jurado, quien por supuesto me dio a mi el primer lugar por mi interpretación de _Man! I feel like a woman _de Shania Twain.

Mike cantó el himno nacional siendo sacado antes de treinta segundos, Jessica casi lloró en el escenario mientras cantaba una muy mala canción de amor de la época de los 80. Emmett interpretó una de Britney Spears y Angela cosechó admiradores moviéndose como Beyoncé frente a todos.

Transcurridas un par de horas estaba algo ebria y decidí refrescare un poco. La idea no era quedar inconsciente considerando lo que vendría luego.

Entré al baño y cerré la puerta. Me eché agua en el cuello mientras me miraba al espejo. Por alguna razón no podía quitarme las palabras de Esme de la cabeza.

Me senté en el inodoro mirando al vacío. La puerta se abrió.

-¡Oh! Lo siento- Rosalie se disculpó- ¿Estás bien?... La fiesta es genial.

-Si,lo sé. Saldré en un segundo- me pasé la mano por la cara.

Cerró la puerta y se acercó.

-¿Estás bien?

Asentí y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó como si fuese un comandante del ejército. Sabía que no podía responderle "nada".

-No sé, supongo que mis hormonas están mas elevadas de lo normal.

-Vamos, ayer me diste un buen consejo sobre Emmett. Déjame ayudarte.

La miré.

-¿Tú y Emmett están juntos?

-Bueno, estamos probando.

Sonreí.

-Finalmente- me burlé- Ya era hora.

-¿Me dirás que pasó?

Se apoyó en la pared del frente con los brazos cruzados. Suspiré.

-Adoro esta casa, siempre me gustó más que la mía.

-Es linda.

-No, es más que eso. Son una familia, al menos como debería ser una familia- me encogí de hombros- nunca tuve en mi casa esa sensación de, no lo se, que todo estaba bien... esa seguridad. O si la tuve era demasiado pequeña para recordarlo ahora. Siempre supe que algo no estaba funcionando en mi casa.

Rose me observó en silencio mientras yo me enjugaba una lágrima.

-Y Esme me abrazó hoy, ella me dio un abrazo de verdad ¿sabes? y en todo lo que puedo pensar es...

-¿En tu madre?

Asentí y miré hacia otro lugar.

-La extrañas.

-No -medio reí- Por increíble que parezca nuestra vida se hizo más fácil cuando se fue. Pero por un tiempo yo imaginaba que ella llegaba y me pedía que la acompañase, o que simplemente me abrazaba, tal como Esme.

-¿No lo ha hecho nunca?

-No- al ver su mirada de reproche me aclaré- Reneé no es una mala persona, es sólo que ella es el centro de su mundo. No es cruel, es sólo egocéntrica. Nunca hubo mucho espacio para mi o Charlie.

-No es una gran cualidad para una madre.

-No- confirmé y me incorporé para lavarme el rostro otra vez. Estaba sintiendo vergüenza otra vez por mis quiebres emocionales. Había llorado dos días seguidos y ni siquiera estaba cerca de mi período. Me había convertido en algún tipo de idiota, al parecer.

-Tienes buenas personas alrededor tuyo, Bella. Tu padre me parece genial. Y nos tienes a mi, Alice, Jasp- enarqué una ceja- van a resolverlo... y sabes que ante cualquier problema mi primo sería el primero en correr a ayudarte. Tienes a tu novio...

El leve tono extraño se sus últimas palabras me hicieron mirarla.

-¿No te agrada, verdad?

-No lo conozco.

Hice una mueca.

-Está bien, Rosalie. De hecho disfruto el hecho de que a alguna chica no le agrade Edward.- abrí la puerta dispuesta a salir.

-¿Bella?- me volví.

Rose me miró nerviosa, abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego la cerró. Cuando ya iba por la tercera vez la detuve.

-¿Estás sufriendo alguna embolia?

Dejó salir y aire y cerró los ojos.

-No es nada, sólo- me miró otra vez y sonrió mecánicamente- me alegra que seamos amigas.

Me reí.

-A mi también, gracias por escuchar... a todo esto ¿puedes decirle a Alice que ya es hora de mandar a Edward a la habitación?

-Seguro.

Subí las escaleras sabiendo que para superar mi enclenque estado emocional lo mejor que podía hacer, era darle a Edward su regalo de cumpleaños.

Saqué la bolsa que Alice había dejado para mi en el baño. Contenía maquillaje, el atuendo y los taconea a juego. Lo usé todo en ese orden y examiné mi reflejo con ojo crítico.

Parecía prostituta. Claro,

esa era la idea. Traía unas bragas diminutas de color negro y arriba una especie de tela negra con transparencia que se juntaba en el centro de mis pechos con un coqueto lazo rosa. La tela caía por mis costados hasta la mitad de mi trasero, pero adelante se abría mostrando mi estómago. En los bordes traía un delicado encaje. Me solté el cabello para intentar dejar algo a la imaginación y tuve que admitir que los tacones le daban estilo a todo el conjunto.

Estilo de prostíbulo, pero estilo al fin y al cabo.

Sería una gran hazaña para mi salir del baño en este modelito. Justo en ese momento escuché la puerta y di un pequeño salto.

-¿Bella?- preguntó Edward. No sonaba muy borracho. _Bien._

-Es-toy a-quí- hice una mueca ante mi tartamudeo. Eso no era sexy.

-¿Qué ocurre?- escuché su voz más cercana y grité.

-¡No entres!

-¿Estás bien? Alice dijo que viniera a buscarte... ¿estás enferma?

-Mmm, no... ¿Puedes esperarme un segundo?

-Ehh... claro- por su voz capté que intentaba entender mi comportamiento- ¿estás segura que estás bien?

_No._

-Sí... yo... ¿puedes esperarme en la cama?

_Eso sonaba porno._

Escuché sus pasos hacia la cama, por lo menos no cuestionaba mi pedido. Quizás ya se imaginaba lo que venía.

-¿Y... cerrar los ojos?

_Parecía una virgen siendo sacrificada... eso no era nada sensual, pero no podía evitarlo. Esta transparencia era mucho para mi. Si se reía, lo iba a apuñalar_

-De acuerdo, ojos cerrados.- avisó.

Me miré al espejo intentando no perder la cabeza. Me vi en varios ángulos asegurándome que me veía bien y no ridícula_. ¿Cuándo demonios había perdido la confianza? Edward era el culpable._

Como fuese... ya tenía puesto el conjunto y mi mano estaba en la manilla. Debía estar loca. ¡De manicomio!

Pero me armé de valor y equilibrándome sobre los tacones abrí la puerta. Edward no se había movido ni un centímetro.

-Ya puedes mirar.

Abrió los ojos y se paralizó.

-Feliz Cumpleaños- sonreí.

Observé cada detalle de su rostro analizando su reacción. Y gracias a dios no fueron risas, fue genuino y puro _shock. _Sus ojos se abrieron, su mandíbula cayó varios centímetros y no movió ni un músculo aparte de las pupilas. Me recorrió con la mirada varias veces haciendo que un calorcito comenzara a quemar en mi bajo estómago.

Supuse que era mi deber acercarme. Lo hice lentamente para no irme de bruces. Sus ojos, si era posible, se agrandaron más y más conforme cada paso que daba. Me incliné y le di un pequeño beso.

-¿Vas a decir algo?

Cerró la boca y tragó saliva.

-No se si puedo- un sonrisita apareció en la esquina de sus labios- La sangre acaba de abandonar mi cabeza.

_¡Aleluya!_

-Esa era la idea- sonreí.

Alzó las manos hasta ponerlas en mi cintura y las bajó lentamente hasta mi cadera, sus dedos me acariciaron suavemente.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo... hermosa que te ves?

-Me miré al espejo- dije risueña.

Se levantó y tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos.

-Te amo.

-También te amo.

Me abrazó y me sentí algo perdida por un minuto. No es que me disgustara que se pusiera en plan romántico pero este diseño estaba creado para desatar lujuria. Pasé las manos por su cuello y muy despacio besé el hueco debajo de su oído.

No necesitó más, actuando velozmente me levantó y nos llevó al centro de su cama. Dejó mi cabeza encima de una almohada mientras lo ayudaba a sacarse la camisa.

-Voy a comprarte esto en todos los colores- declaró con ojos oscuros- Es jodidamente sexy.

Me reí y él se inclinó para darme un beso profundo.

-Gracias, por la fiesta, por todo el día... por esto, que es definitivamente el mejor regalo- suspiró sobre mis labios- ¿Debería vestirme con una_ sunga _de leopardo el trece de septiembre?

Me reí considerando aquella imagen.

-Podrías, claro. Siempre que la acompañes unos colmillos- Edward encontraba interesante mi fantasía con vampiros. Ya la habíamos hecho realidad una vez.

-Un vampiro con _sunga._.. trato hecho.

* * *

><p><strong>ADELANTO CAPÍTULO 21<strong>

**-** Entonces ¿iremos?

- Supongo que si, no es como si tuviese algo mejor que hacer.

Edward sonrió, pero luego una mano enorme me apartó y lo empujó contra los casilleros haciéndolo rebotar. Apenas se equilibró el puño lo golpeó con fuerza en un costado, esta vez dejándolo en el suelo.

-¡Emmett!- me interpuse entre los dos- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

Emmett tenía cara de loco. Lo apuntó con un dedo tembloroso.

-¡Tú! ¡Díselo!

...

...

...

Abrí la puerta medio ciega y tropecé de lleno con alguien. Miré hacia arriba.

_¡Jasper!_

Me aferré a su chaqueta.

-¡Jasper, sácame de aquí!

Me observó sorprendido.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué...?

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Por favor, Jazz. Sácame de aquí.

...

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**Actualizaré luego... déjenme sus reviews para apurar el proceso! jejeje**

**Estamos cerca del final! Gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios!**

**Muchos Besos! Cata...**


	28. Chapter 22

**Hola! Aqui les traigo el cap... me costó mucho escribirlo y me disculpo por la demora!**

**Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews!**

**Y en respuesta a algunos mensajes... quedan alrededor de tres capítulos!**

**Las quiero!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22<strong>

Algo suave que se restregó bajo mi nariz me sacó lentamente del sueño. Pestañeé sintiendo inmediatamente la presión que la cabeza de Edward ejercía apoyada en mi pecho, su torso contra un costado de mi cuerpo y uno de sus brazos rodeando mi cintura. Por su respiración tranquila y acompasada, noté que todavía dormía.

Esta mañana habíamos rendido un examen en el instituto, el periodo de evaluaciones había comenzado volviendo nuestras vidas oficialmente aburridas y ayer había sido el turno de Biología. Nos habíamos quedado hasta muy tarde con las narices hundidas en infinidad de libros y el cuerpo sobrecargado de cafeína y nicotina. Al salir, los dos habíamos caído rendidos de cansancio y listos para una siesta.

Moví mi cabeza ligeramente para no despertarlo.

Sus largas pestañas formaban sombras sobre sus mejillas coloreadas. Siempre despertaba algo enrojecido, probablemente debido a que dormíamos como lapas y generábamos bastante calor.

Mi mano se movió casi por inercia hasta su cabello y comencé a acariciarlo lentamente mientras la piel me hormigueaba por su contacto. Edward movió la cabeza y su cabello me hizo cosquillas en la nariz otra vez. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Hola- dijo contra mi piel.

-Hola- dije sin detener las caricias.

-¿Qué hora es?-bostezó.

-Mmm- me estiré para ver el reloj en su mesa de noche- Cerca de las seis... mierda, tengo que ir con Leah.

Me había llamado para que la acompañase a ver ropa de maternidad, ya que su estómago por fin se estaba redondeando. Había deseado decirle que no, pero la noté tan furiosa y frustrada por teléfono que no tuve agallas para rechazarla.

-No, todavía no- dejó un beso cerca de mi clavícula.

Empecé a deslizarme fuera de su alcance antes de que me convenciera con sus dotes de seductor.

-Me matará si no llego.

-Te mataré yo, si te vas- a pesar de estar aun adormilado, saltó ágilmente para atraparme. Estaba lejos pero mi pie no se salvó de su ataque y entre risas me arrastró hacia él.

-¡No!- grité.

Edward me cubrió con su cuerpo dejándome prisionera.

-¿No qué?- dijo con expresión de loco mientras escondía una sonrisa- ¿Te atreves a rechazarme, mujer?

Me reí estruendosamente mientras me contorsionaba para escapar, pero él era mas fuerte.

-Te morderé- amenacé cuando uno de sus brazos pasó cerca de mi boca.

Sus ojos relumbraron.

-Yo te morderé.

Dicho y hecho, bajó la cabeza hasta mi cuello y comenzó a dar pequeños mordiscos. Me carcajeé mitad empujándolo y mitad disfrutando del momento de locura.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar justo en ese momento, a los pies de la cama.

-Esa debe ser Leah- reclamé.

Edward se incorporó y cogió el aparato.

-Le diré que tardarás un poco- cuando fui a objetar puso una mano sobre mi boca- ¿Hola?

Su rostro se desencajó y perdió toda la chispa, imaginé que Leah le estaba diciendo algo desagradable. Edward escuchó por un momento y luego me entregó el aparato sin decir palabra.

-Voy enseguida- contesté poniéndolo en mi oreja.

-¿Qué?- respondió una inesperada voz ronca.

-¿Jake?

-Hey, Bells...

-Hola- miré a Edward comprendiendo su reacción.

Jake y yo habíamos salido ya varias veces a andar en motocicleta, algo que me había costado unos cuantos gritos con Edward... totalmente innecesarios ya que yo estaba lejos de ser de su interés amoroso. Jake estaba aprovechando su soltería al máximo y en estas últimas semanas había conocido por lo menos tres de sus "chicas", todas ellas dedicándole miradas deseosas y brillantes de admiración, si bien el moreno no tenía ninguna intención de unirse a la monogamia. Pero mi novio era un tipo cabeza dura que no entendía cuando le explicaba que las salidas con Jake eran en tono amistoso.

-Así que... tengo una duda y eres la única que puede ayudarme.

Me reí.

-¿La única? ¿En serio?

Sabiendo que Edward se ponía de mal humor con estas llamadas me alejé de la cama mientras le hacía un gesto de disculpa y entré al baño.

-Si.

-¿Quil y Embry?

-Me cortaría las bolas antes de hablar de esto con ellos.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Por qué?

-No importa... sólo necesito que me respondas algo.

-Okey.

Silencio.

-¿Jake?

-Umm... es un poco incómodo. Recuerdas la noche... ya sabes,_ ¿la noche?_- dijo las últimas dos palabras con una entonación especial, como si significaran algo.

-¿Qué noche?

-La noche- repitió inútilmente- Nuestra noche.

-¿Qué?

Escuché un suspiro de frustración.

-La noche antes de que me fuera de aquí, cuando tu y yo...

-¡Oh!-... _Esa _noche.

-¿Lo recuerdas?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- dudé y de pronto imaginé lo peor- ¿Tienes alguna enfermedad de la que no me has contado?

Se rió.

-No, tonta. Necesito saber si... estuvo bien.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes... si estuvo bien para ti.

Me entraron ganas de reír.

-¿Por qué? ¿Has recibido alguna queja recientemente?

-No. Bella, responde la pregunta.

Suspiré.

-Estaba borracha, Jake. Tengo la memoria borrosa.

-Genial- soltó y me compadecí ante su tono.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Sólo... necesitaba saber.

-¿Tienes alguna cita importante en mente?

-Algo así...

Me pregunté cual de las tres chicas sería la afortunada.

-Umm... ¿y por qué no llamas a alguien que no tenga los recuerdos arruinados por el alcohol? ¿Alguna de tus novias de Washington?-

Se quedó en silencio.

-No puedo- dijo de modo titubeante.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque... no.

-¿Acaso te convertiste en su mejor amigo y las abandonaste a la mañana siguiente?

-¡Ja, ja!-rió sin humor- Que graciosa... no puedo, porque técnicamente no hay ninguna.

-¿Ninguna? ¿Murieron?

-No, Bella. Nunca hubo.

Me callé mientras procesaba la información.

-Espera... ¿estás diciéndome que esa noche ha sido la única vez?

-Si.

-Oh- abrí la boca. No me lo esperaba, no de alguien como Jacob. El chico era tremendamente atractivo.

-Tomaré tu sorpresa como un cumplido- bromeó y solté una risita- como sea, yo sólo me estaba... ahora somos amigos e imaginé que podía preguntártelo.

-Claro- la pregunta en sí no me incomodaba demasiado, pero el hecho de su casi virginidad me hacía sentir extraña- ¿Puedo saber porque nunca más tu...?

-No lo se- soltó una risa cohibida- después que me marché me sentía mal por lo que te había hecho y evité un poco a las personas... y después de eso empecé a pasar mucho tiempo arreglando carros con mi tío, no salía demasiado.

-Ya veo.

-Y cuando volví mi novia resultó ser tu mejor amiga y estar embarazada de otro tipo... tú estabas con alguien más. Supongo que recién ahora estoy "volviendo al juego".

-Supongo que sí- sonreí.

-Bien, tengo que irme. Gracias de todos modos... te llamo en un par de días para que salgamos a dar una vuelta.

-Seguro- tenía la sensación de que debía decirle algo- ¿Jake?

-¿Sí?

Era verdad que no recordaba demasiado, menos ahora que mi relación con Edward parecía difuminar mis anteriores encuentros sexuales. Pero Jake había sido especial, sin importar lo que había ocurrido después.

-¿Sabes que las chicas siempre suelen quejarse de que la primera vez es horrible, incómoda y dolorosa?

-¡Joder!

-No... quiero decir que no me incluyo en esa categoría.

-¿No? Dijiste que no lo recordabas.

-No recuerdo detalles, pero se que a pesar del el alcohol involucrado y la inexperiencia, fuiste muy considerado. Y espontáneo. Es... bueno, un buen recuerdo para mi.

Silencio.

-Es lo único que puedo decirte.- no iba a mentirle diciendo que era un tigre de bengala en la cama cuando en verdad no lo sabía.

-Tu también estuviste bien.

-Oh, ya lo sé- me burlé.

-Gracias, Bells. Pensé que no ibas a responderme, demasiado extraño y todo eso.

-Me conoces, no tengo vergüenza. Pero dime algo... ¿quién es la chica? Debe ser realmente algo para que me llamaras con semejante pregunta.

-Va al instituto en la Push, es un año menor. Nessie.

-¿Nessie? ¿Cómo el monstruo? ¿Acaso es muy horrible?

-No, es sólo su apodo. Se llama Vanessa.

-¿Quién demonios querría que la llamasen Nessie?

-Vamos, ese sobrenombre tiene algo de excitante- _¿excitante? ¿en serio?_ - Pero sí es un poco extraña. Sus padres son alpinistas y hippies, y ella es algo... rara.

-Y eso te gusta.

-Quizá... tengo que irme Bells. Gracias.

-Nos vemos, Black.

Colgué sintiéndome madura y contenta por mi relación amistosa con Jake. Edward me esperaba tendido en la cama con la mirada ceñuda. Me acerqué.

-Tengo que ir con Leah, ¿sabes si Alice...?

-¿Por qué haces eso?- señaló la puerta del baño.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cuando él llama-los ojos verdes me escaneaban- Te escondes en el baño o un pasillo.

-No me escondo.

-¿Se supone que no debo escuchar?- su ceja del sarcasmo estaba elevada.

Me subí a la cama y me senté sobre los talones.

-Puedes escuchar, es sólo que así evito situaciones extrañas.

-¿Extrañas? ¿Crees que me pongo celoso o algo? ¿Y que te castigaré con un par de noches sin sexo?

Arrugué el ceño ante su frase. Hace unos días Tanya le había llorado y suplicado para que la ayudase con el examen de Cálculo y Edward, para mi absoluto desagrado, había accedido. No es que no confiara en él, pero esa zorra me ponía los nervios de punta y mi cabeza dejaba de funcionar de modo lógico. Habían pasado dos tardes enteras en la biblioteca y aquellas mismas noches yo le había negado a Edward cualquier gesto amoroso.

Él había montado en cólera alegando que yo salía con Jacob sin que él tomase represalias. Pero era diferente, Jake era mi amigo mientras que Tanya y Edward no lo eran. Finalmente me había dado la razón porque la muy prostituta había ofrecido pagarle las clases con un noche de _affair_ prohibido en su casa. Cuando lo supe había ido en su busca y la había empujado directo a un basurero. Perra.

-No, no creo que sean celos- dije aunque pensaba exactamente lo contrario- No quiero que sea incómodo.

-¿Incómodo para ti o para mi?

Rodé los ojos.

-Para ambos. Yo me siento incómoda hablando delante de ti, y seguro a ti te pasa lo mismo teniendo que oírme.

-A mi no me pasa nada- se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba- ¿Crees que me siento amenazado por el nativo ese?

-¿Quién dijo algo de amenaza?

-Bien, por que no es así -se apuntó a si mismo- Yo podría derribarlo.

-¿Qué?

-Yo podría con él.

Abrí los ojos preguntándome si hablaba en serio. Edward se veía muy tranquilo.

-Que su jodido ataque en el partido pasado no te engañe. No le devolví el golpe porque era antideportivo. Y antes de eso, en el festival podría haberlo hecho papilla si Emmett no me hubiese detenido.

-No hay ninguno motivo para..."derribarlo".

-Solo digo- fue hacia el baño- Black es más grande y más musculoso, pero yo podría con él sin problemas.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero no tenía idea de qué.

-Es como Superman contra Batman- continuó- Todos apostarían por Superman, el hombre de acero y la gran cosa, pero Batman tiene el batimóvil.

Asintió como si me estuviese explicando una gran verdad mientras yo lo miraba sin expresión_. ¿Por qué demonios me hablaba de superhéroes?_

-Seguro el carro le dispararía kriptonita al jodido Clark Kent.

Me pasé dos dedos por la frente.

-¿Estás diciendo que eres Batman?

Me vio como si fuese idiota.

-Digo que podría hacerlo pedazos.

Mi móvil sonó otra vez y agradecí la distracción de aquella estúpida charla de seres ficticios.

-¿Hola?

-¿Dónde putas te metiste?- aulló Leah.

Suspiré.

-Voy en camino.

...

...

-Quizás una talla más grande sería de mayor comodidad- dijo amablemente la vendedora mientras ayudaba a Leah a ponerse un vestido.

Rose, Alice y yo hicimos una mueca ante sus palabras. Ya habíamos vivido esto en la tienda anterior. Leah le dirigió una mirada furibunda a la mujer.

-¿Está diciendo que estoy gorda?

-¡No, claro que no! -se escandalizó- Usted se ve preciosa y...

-Porque esto- apuntó a su estómago- es un jodido bebé... ¡Bebé! No es grasa acumulada.

Algunos clientes comenzaron a mirar a mi amiga.

-Yo... lo sé. Tiene un brillo especial de madre.

-¿Brillo especial?-entornó la mirada y la vendedora se echó a temblar - Esto es sudor, mujer ingenua. Intente llevar esta barriga a todos lados y usted también tendrá este estúpido "brillo especial"-hizo un ademán indicándole que desapareciera.

Mientras la mujer se alejaba a pasos rápidos, me pregunté cuando llegarían los instintos maternales de Leah. Ella se giró hacia nosotras.

-¿Cómo me veo?

-Bien- respondió Alice

-Excelente- dije yo.

-Estupenda- alabó Rosalie.

Leah rodó los ojos.

-Sí, claro... ¿ayuda para quitármelo?

De pronto, Rose y Alice parecieron muy ocupadas mirando abrigos. Resignada, fui en su ayuda.

-Despacio- advirtió cuando comencé a bajarle la cremallera con un poco de dificultad- No me arranques la piel.

A estas alturas quería arrancarle la maldita boca.

Un pitido salió de sus pantalones, colgados en una de las sillas del vestidor. Leah fue hacia su móvil, vio algo en la pantalla y luego lo arrojó con violencia a la silla mientras murmuraba "bastardo".

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada.

-¿Quién era?

-Nadie- me lanzó una mirada hastiada- Les dije de mi embarazo. A Sam y Emily.

Abrí la boca.

-El hijo de perra lo negó- se encogió de hombros- Aunque yo sabia que lo haría. Es mejor así... no lo quiero cerca de mi bebé.

-¿Lo negó?- repetí incrédula.

Asintió mientras se subía otro vestido por las piernas.

-Sí, luego me ignoró y se dedicó todo el tiempo a rogarle como un perro a Emily, para que no creyera en mis mentiras.

-¿Y ella le creyó?

Emily siempre me había parecido alguien decente, hasta que apareció con el novio de su prima.

-No sé, yo solo fui a comunicarle que tenía un hijo y cumplí. No me quedé a ver su show- suspiró- Sue y Seth querían ir y exigirle que cumpliera sus responsabilidades, pero la verdad es que no quiero nada de él.

Miró hacia el espejo y se vio a si misma con la mirada perdida. Sabía lo que estaba viendo, una madre soltera increíblemente joven.

-Lo siento, Leah- me puse a su lado.

-Está bien... el renacuajo y yo estaremos bien.

La abracé.

-Caro que sí... ¿era él quien te está llamando?

-No, Embry- su cara se contrajo.

-Ah... ¿y por eso estás de mal humor?

Entrecerró los ojos mientras yo la desafiaba con la mirada a negarlo.

-No... también se lo dije a Embry- me dio la espalda- Cremallera- demandó.

-¿Y qué... se lo tomó mal?- pregunté obedeciendo.

-No, ¿sabes lo que me dijo?... "Ah, por eso estás tan bonita"-se vio en el espejo y luego me miró- ¿qué acaso no tiene bolas?

Reprimí una sonrisa.

-Estás bonita... ¿tienes algún problema con los cumplidos?

-No, pero... cuando él es agradable me dan ganas de besarlo y cuando lo beso me dan ganas de seguir y... no puedo- pateó un zapato que estaba en el suelo, luego confesó en voz baja- Estoy frustrada, increíblemente frustrada ¿entiendes?

_He ahí la causa de la agresividad. _Asentí.

-Me advirtieron que esto iba a ocurrir en algún momento- siguió- mis hormonas se volvieron locas y ahora quiero tirarme a todo lo que se mueve, y no puedo. Por eso es que hay que estar casada cuando uno se embaraza, porque el pobre tipo está obligado a hacerlo contigo.

-Pero Embry es algo así como tu novio, ¿verdad? ¿por qué no... satisfaces tu apetito con él?

-No es mi novio, es mi... amigo especial. Y no, no puedo.

-¿Por qué? No es como si fueras a quedar embarazada otra vez y apuesto que el chico se está muriendo de ganas.

Soltó un bufido.

-Ese no es el punto. La cosa es que me parece mal, quiero decir ¿es decente hacerlo con un tipo a pesar de que esperas el hijo de otro?

Pestañeé.

-¿Acaso saliste del siglo pasado? ¡Por supuesto que está bien! Es tu propio cuerpo y este hijo es tuyo, no de Sam. Si Embry no tiene problema con ello... ¿por qué no?

-No sé, me parece que hay un capítulo especial en la Biblia para mujeres como yo y se las condena al fuego eterno.

Ambas reímos.

-Bella tiene razón- dijo Alice desde atrás. Rose la acompañaba y las dos estaban cargadas hasta los topes con ropa para Leah- Hay sólo que mirar a Embry para darse cuenta que lo único que quiere es estar contigo.

Alice, al igual que yo, se llevaba bien con la gente de La Push.

-Hey, yo no quiero "estar" con nadie, sólo quiero una cogida piadosa. No puedo involucrarme con el primer idiota que vea. Ahora tengo que pensar en mi niño.

Alice pegó un pequeño salto.

-¿Es un niño?- chilló.

-Ni idea, pero lo imagino como un niño.

-Umm...- su emoción disminuyó- yo tengo la sensación que es una niña.

Leah, que claramente no le importaba, empezó a seleccionar la ropa que se probaría y a desechar la demás.

-¿Comprarás un vestido para la fiesta de fin de año?- me preguntó la pelinegra.

-No- respondí- no iré.

-¡Pero Edward es candidato para rey!

Rodé los ojos, a él no le importaba aquello y tampoco a mi. Los predecibles candidatos para la corona eran Edward, Emmett y James. Mientras por las chicas competían Rosalie, Tanya y una chica de segundo que era una completa perra.

-Nunca he ido a esa estúpida fiesta y no comenzaré ahora.

-Pero ¿y si gana?

-Dijo que luego haría una fogata para quemar la corona.

Alice ahogó un grito y me reí.

-Emmett hará lo mismo- comentó Rose que ya llevaba tres semanas como novia el gigante.

-Como sea ¿tú si deberías comprar un vestido, verdad?- me dirigí a Rosalie- Tanya y la zorra junior ni se te comparan. Ganarás.

-Me raparía la cabeza antes de ponerme una maldita corona.

-Ése es el espíritu- comentó Leah detrás de la cortina.

-No, no lo es- Alice se veía afectada- Esa fiesta es importante para mí, estoy ayudando a organizarla y es una hermosa tradición- Rose y yo la observamos como si fuese un alien y Leah corrió la cortina para mirarla con el ceño fruncido- No me vean así... y si son mis amigas asistirán con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y hermosos vestidos y si uno de nosotros gana subirá a ese escenario, sonreirá, agradecerá y dará un bonito discurso... y nada de fogatas para quemar la corona ¿saben cuanta gente desearía ganarla? Hablaré con Edward y Emmett, no pueden hacerme esto.

Como nadie dijo nada, levantó un dedo amenazante.

-Prométanlo.

-Alice...

-Alice, nada.

-Pero...

-¡Ahora!

-Okey... lo prometo- lavanté mi mano solemnemente.

-Yo también- se resignó Rosalie.

La diminuta mujer se giró hacia Leah.

-¡Ni siquiera voy a tu instituto!- reclamó.

-No me importa... ¡irás!- gritó.

-Esta bién, esta bien... jodida gremlin- masculló y se escondió otra vez tras la cortina.

-Bien- dijo Alice satisfecha- debería ir a buscar vestidos. Creo que Emmett y Edward deberían vestirse similares para hacer juego con Rose. Bella tiene razón, Tanya y la otra niña no ganarán. Y James tampoco, algunas chicas le tienen miedo. Así que la competencia esta entre Edward y Emmett, aunque creo que la balanza se inclina más por el primero.

Me miró como si tuviese que sentirme orgullosa por el éxito de Edward. ¡Orgullosa las pelotas! Todas las que votaban por él lo hacían porque, o se lo habían cogido o querían cogérselo. Y no me hacía pizca de gracia.

-Como sea- continuó cuando no dije nada- Rose y Ed se verán perfectos en el escenario, me encargaré de ello. ¿No te emociona ser elegida con un amigo en vez de un desconocido?- le preguntó.

Rosalie pareció perder el color.

-Supongo... ¿tienes una cita para ir?- le preguntó con vehemencia cambiando de tema.

Alice negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada bajando los hombros.

La observé mordiéndome el labio y preguntándome por Jasper. Generalmente reprimía bastante bien mis deseos de saber de él pero ahora no pude aguantarme.

-¿Y Jasper?

-¿Qué con él?

-Pensé que tal vez irían juntos.

Ella mantuvo su rostro imperturbable pero sus ojos se volvieron húmedos.

-No, de hecho no tengo idea cuales son sus planes. Ya no hablamos.

Rose y yo intercambiamos una mirada.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque.., ¿qué se creía? ¿Que yo me iba a quedar muy feliz mientras él se... se...

-¿Folla?- sugerí al ver que no podía decirlo.

- ...a la zorra esa y luego va a hablarme como si nada?- sacudió la cabeza- Él dijo que seríamos amigos y que quería confiar en mi ¡y lo hemos sido! Pero... yo no puedo hacer como que no me importa. Llevamos semanas así y no puedo más.

-¿Así que ya no le hablas?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Le dije que no iba a continuar siendo su amiga en esas circunstancias. ¿Sabes que apenas habla con María, si no que sólo sólo va a... a...

-Tirársela- completé otra vez.

- ... por las noches? Es como si entre las dos formásemos una para él. Ella la parte física y yo, la emocional. ¿Acaso no ve lo retorcido de la situación? Así que le dije que, a menos que parara con eso, yo no quería seguir siendo su amiga.

-¿Y qué respondió?

Alice miró hacia arriba y tomó aire pareciendo una niña abandonada.

-Dijo que yo no le podía pedir eso. Así que- suspiró- ya no hablamos.

Jasper se había pasado completamente al lado oscuro. ¿Algún días las cosas volverían a ser como antes? De acuerdo a toda la evidencia, parecía que no.

-Bien hecho- aprobó la rubia.

-Yo le habría arrancado el miembro y luego se lo habría hervido en aceite- comentó Leah.

No dije nada, entendía a Alice. Ella había hecho lo correcto, probablemente debió haberlo hecho antes. Pero una parte de mi no podía dejar de sentirse decepcionada y pensar que si Alice hubiese aguantado un poco más, podría haber traído a mi amigo de vuelta. Especialmente cuando yo no podía hacerlo.

Me alejé en busca de botas mientras Leah seguía enumerando castigos apropiados para Jasper. Estaba esperando que trajesen mi número cuando Alice se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Crees que fui muy dura?

-No.

-Pero te gustaría que siguiese esperándolo.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-No pienso lógicamente cuando se trata de Jasper, aunque se haya vuelto un completo idiota. Es claro para mí que sólo está...

-Asustado- dijo ella.

Asentí.

-Y también está siendo un cobarde- la miré mientras el vendedor me pasaba las botas- Y tú estás haciendo lo correcto.

-¿Lo crees?... tú lo conoces mejor que nadie.

-No últimamente- me levanté- No te tortures Alice.

-Pero...

-No- a corté- si yo tuve que prometer que iré a esa jodida fiesta, tú prometerás que ya no te preocuparás por Jasper y María la prostituta.

-Trato- sonrió.

El _shopping_ no duró mucho mas. Rosalie tenía una cita con Emmett, Alice tenía hora en la peluquería y Leah dijo que el "maldito bebé" la había cansado y tenía que irse a dormir. Y lo hizo en mi casa, pues Seth y Sue estaban allí para otra de las cenas "en vías de familia Swan-Clearwater", en las que Charlie y Sue se echaban miradas amorosas, Seth y yo nos pasábamos toda la hora en bromas y Leah se dedicaba a engullir.

Edward subio a mi ventana cerca de las once de la noche para otra maratón de estudio, ahora de Química. En algún momento de la noche me quedé dormida con la cabeza en su regazo.

El examen fue difícil pero creo que conseguí hacer lo mejor posible considerando mi estado de zombie. A la hora de almuerzo mi mente se encontraba en off y miraba mi plato de estofado deseando que fuese una almohada para apoyar la cabeza y dormir.

-¿Qué opinas, Bella?

Alcé la vista y vi a Emmett, Rosalie, Ángela, Ben y Alice mirándome. Edward, a un lado, fumaba indolentemente.

-¿Eh?

-¿Irías de campamento?

Pestañeé varias veces.

-¿Qué?-repetí.

-En el verano- respondió Alice claramente insatisfecha por mi falta de atención- Todos estaremos aquí asi que pensamos salir y acampar por algunos días.

-Quizás podamos ver un par de osos- mencionó Emmett.

Rosalie rodó los ojos mientras Edward y Alice sonreían.

-¿Osos?- preguntó Ben.

-Emmett tiene una obsesión, cree que puede luchar contra uno- explicó la rubia como si aquello fuese lo más estúpido del mundo. Bueno, lo era.

Ben asintió.

-Creo que podrías con uno.

Emmett le dio una palmada de agradecimiento en la espalda que lo lanzó hacia la mesa. Ángela por su parte, soltó un suspiro exasperado.

-Ben, tú crees que puedes adivinar los números de la lotería con una fórmula matemática- su tono de voz expresaba desdén.

-No adivinar, predecir. Y claro que puedo hacerlo, sólo necesito más tiempo- contradijo.

Me mordí el labio mientras meditaba: Emmett creía que podía derrotar un oso, Ben que podía predecir la lotería, Jake creía que el monstruo del lago Ness era algo excitante y Edward pensaba en si mismo como Batman. Todos eran unos jodidos _freaks._

-Como sea... ¿qué dices, Bella?

-Umm... claro. Probablemente estaré aquí así que cuenten conmigo.

-Así que vamos todos en pareja- Emmett alzó las cejas cómicamente- Podríamos intercambiar, ya saben para no caer en la rutina.

Ángela, Ben y yo alzamos los ojos. Rosalie bajó la mirada.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Emmett a su novia- Era sólo una broma, sabes que no te cambiaría.

-Yo no voy con pareja- dijo Alice mirando a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, pitufina... participarás en algún trío entonces.

-Eww- hizo una mueca de asco. Me reí mientras ella le lanzaba un trozo de pan.

En ese momento Jasper pasó por un lado y miró fugazmente nuestra mesa mientras caminaba hacia las puertas con María.

-Vamos- Edward le dio un apretón a mi mano mientras apagaba su cigarrillo en el suelo- Tenemos Inglés.

Apenas me levanté él me acogió debajo de uno de sus brazos. No dijo ni una sola palabra, absolutamente nada, pero se había dado cuenta. Parecía tener un radar que captaba cada vez que mi ánimo decaía. Seguro se debía a que era un buen observador, pero la verdad era que me conocía demasiado bien.

Tres horas después estaba que me caía de sueño y por fin tocaron el timbre para salir. Edward me acompañó hasta mi casillero.

-¿Qué significa que _probablemente_ estarás aquí durante el verano? ¿Tienes algún viaje planeado de que no me hayas dicho?

-¡Oh, sí! Me voy con mi amante al caribe por un par de semanas.

Tomó el pelo de mi nuca y le dio un suave tirón hacia atrás como castigo.

-Charlie hace unos viajes de pesca que duran varios días- dije ahora en serio- Algunas veces lo acompaño pero otras, él va con Billy y me quedo con Leah o Ángela- Edward me miró con una mueca y me reí- Si, bueno, me quedo en casa y hago fiestas pero ellas suelen quedarse conmigo, así que en verdad es lo mismo. Este año siéntete libre de reemplazarlas.

Soltó una risa y me apretó.

-Dalo por seguro... y cambio de ofrecerte mi cuerpo y mi protección en la soledad de tu hogar tendrás que hacer algo por mí.

Alcé las cejas varias veces y pensé en la lencería del día de su cumpleaños. Él había cumplido su promesa de comprarme el mismo modelo en varios colores. Ahora era dueña de uno rojo, otro morado y uno blanco tan diáfano que parecía aire.

-Nada de ese estilo... ¿quieres viajar con nosotros?

-¿Nosotros siendo...?

-Carisle y Esme.

Me paré en seco haciéndolo trastabillar. Abrí la boca.

-¿Qué?- preguntó mirando mi cara de aturdimiento.

-¿Un viaje... familiar?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Sí.

Absorbí la invitación lentamente... yo nunca había tenido una de esas salidas familiares. Antes que Reneé se mandara a cambiar, mi pequeña familia era demasiado disfuncional ya estando en casa, así que ni siquiera podíamos imaginar unas vacaciones. Luego de que mi madre se fuese, las oportunidades habían sido aún más escasas, a Charlie no le gustaba demasiado abandonar la región y de todas maneras su cargo en la policía le impedía salir por mucho tiempo.

Edward me observó y pareció entender lo que estaba pensando.

-Lo pasarás bien.

Mis labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, la emoción recorrió mi cuerpo de la cabeza hasta los pies. Hace algunas semanas hubiese puesto el grito en el cielo ante semejante propuesta, pero ahora estaba lejos de sentirme incómoda. Estaba feliz y eso probaba cuan lejos habíamos llegado.

-Y esto... ¿es una invitación de parte tuya o de Esme?

Se hizo el ofendido.

-Mía, aunque mi madre comparte el entusiasmo como imaginarás.

Me reí.

-Dudo que Charlie lo haga- me encogí de hombros- De todos modos será divertido preguntárselo.

-¿Estás diciendo que si?

-¿Y cuál es el destino?- ignoré su pregunta.

-No lo saben aún.

-Umm.

-Entonces ¿iremos?

-Supongo que si, no es como si tuviese algo mejor que hacer.

Edward sonrió, pero luego una mano enorme me apartó y lo empujó contra los casilleros haciéndolo rebotar. Apenas se equilibró, el puño lo golpeó con fuerza en un costado de la cara, esta vez dejándolo en el suelo.

-¡Emmett!- me interpuse entre los dos- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

Emmett tenía cara de loco. Lo apuntó con un dedo tembloroso.

-¡Tú! ¡Díselo!

Le eché una mirada a Edward quien de pronto se puso blanco y miró su amigo con el pánico reflejado en todo el rostro.

Emmett se movió otra vez hacia Edward pero se lo impedí cruzándome delante.

-¡Cálmate! ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Pude ver la ira de los demonios ardiendo en sus ojos. Por instinto, retrocedí un paso.

-¡Te voy a matar, jodido cabrón!- escupió a Edward.

-Emmett...- dijo Edward pálido como la muerte.

Iba a preguntar otra vez que demonios sucedía cuando escuché unos tacones acercarse a toda velocidad. No les presté atención hasta que oí sollozos. Me volví para ver a Rosalie con la cara hinchada de llanto, las lágrimas fluyendo por su rostro y el cuerpo tembloroso.

-Emmett...- susurró y alzó una brazo para tocarlo.

-¿Rose...?- pregunté completamente confundida mientras Emmett sin despegar la mirada de Edward, se alejaba de ella como si fuese una serpiente venenosa. El chico pareció llenarse de renovada furia. Pasó por mi lado y volvió a golpearlo con tanta fuerza que creí que lo dejaría inconsciente.

Consternada, vi que mi novio no hacía absolutamente nada para defenderse, ni siquiera para cubrirse la cara. Mi estupefacción duró apenas un segundo, luego me arrojé sobre uno de los brazos de Emmett.

-¡Para!- vociferé e hice un intento de empujarlo - ¿Qué putas te pasa?

Emmett, por primera vez fijó sus ojos en los míos.

-Pregúntale- dijo con odio.

Edward se incorporó lentamente y puso una mano sobre mis hombros.

-Emmett, no- su voz sonó desesperada- Por favor, no lo hagas.

Rosalie sollozó mas fuerte. Durante unos segundos mi mirada se alternó entre los tres, que obviamente tenían más información que yo. Emmett... terriblemente furioso y herido. Rosalie, algo inconcebible, se veía casi temerosa. Por último miré a Edward... desesperado, ¿arrepentido?

Sentí mi rostro contraerse de confusión. Se instaló un silencio ominoso entre los cuatro, un silencio lo suficientemente cruel en el cual las piezas encajaron.

Miré a Edward, a Rosalie... de vuelta a Edward... otra vez a Rosalie. No quería ni siquiera imaginarlo... pensarlo, creerlo. Ellos no se movieron, temiendo la conclusión a la cual estaba llegando.

-No lo hiciste- murmuré agarrándome a un hilo de esperanza.

Sus ojos verdes se cerraron con culpabilidad y la sangre me abandonó el cuerpo. Negué con la cabeza.

-No- mi respiración se aceleró, mi corazón palpitó con fuerza.

Edward se acercó un paso.

-Bella...

-¿Dormiste con ella?- pregunté estando al borde de un ataque de pánico. Tenía miedo de escuchar.

Se quedó ahí mirando, rogándome con los ojos.

-Me equivoqué, Bells... fue hace meses. Yo pensé que tú...

_No..._

Lo miré y me llevé una mano a la boca completamente impactada, conmocionada y sentí un terror tan absoluto que el estómago se me retorció en agonía. Me sentí helada, fría, como si me hubiese convertido en un puto bloque de hielo.

_Rosalie y Edward..._

Observé cada uno de los detalles de su rostro, lo examiné todavía sin creer. Sus ojos, la boca, la palidez... no me estaba mintiendo, no era una jodida broma, ni una pesadilla. Era horrorosamente real.

_¡Jesús!_

Me costó varios segundos poder reaccionar.

-¿Cuándo?- pregunté con la mandíbula apretada. Edward no dijo nada- Responde.

Tragó saliva.

-La noche que no me encontraste en casa.

La verdad me golpeó con fuerza bruta... _la noche que no me encontraste..._ recordé el día en que Leah me había convencido de ir por él... la noche que no había llegado, en la que pasé horas esperando que apareciera y temiendo que hiciera... lo que en efecto hizo. La mañana en que nos hicimos novios... y él había pasado la noche con otra, con Rosalie. Sufrí un acceso de náuseas.

-Mentiste- dije ya sin mirarlo. No podía mirarlo.

Retrocedí. Uno, dos, varios pasos hasta que di con la pared. Los ojos se me empañaron lentamente.

-Perdóname... Bella, lo siento- pidió con voz temblorosa- Yo... fue hace tiempo, Rosalie...

Sacudí la cabeza bruscamente al escucharlo decir su nombre, no podía soportarlo.

-Cállate- espeté.

-Sólo sucedió- gimió Rosalie y recordé su presencia, los había olvidado. Emmett estaba a unos pasos con los puños apretados. Rose estaba al otro extremo, todavía sacudida por sollozos.

- Me siento horrible- continuó ella.

_¿Ella se sentía horrible? ¿Ella? _En cualquier otro momento de mi vida la hubiese golpeado, me hubiese tirado encima para hacerla pagar, sufrir. Seguro ella se lo estaba esperando.

Pero sólo me quedé ahí cargada de... asco, decepción. Esto iba más allá que golpear a una persona por celos, por rabia, por venganza. No era lo mismo que empujar la cabeza de Jessica o Tanya hacia un basurero, no habría ni un placer en ello, apenas si podía moverme. Estaba completamente horrorizada, descolocada, como si me hubiesen quitado una alfombra bajo los pies. No sabía como reaccionar, no experimentaba nada aparte de dolor.

Un dolor que no quería sentir. La miré. Yo confiaba en ella...

-Perra.

Algo en mi tono o en mi rostro hizo que el de Rosalie se rompiera.

Me volví hacia la puerta de salida, necesitaba salir. Escapar, correr, llorar. Caminé pero Edward tomó mi brazo. La acostumbrada corriente eléctrica pasó por mi piel. Ahora no había satisfacción en ello.

-Bella- dijo con voz quebrada.

No me di la vuelta, no quería mirarlo. No quería escucharlo, no quería nada. Me solté.

-No vuelvas a hablarme.

Alcancé a dar unos pasos cuando él me tomó por los hombros y me dio la vuelta.

-Déjame explicarte.

Tomé aire y fijé mis ojos en los suyos.

-Te la tiraste- apenas pronuncié las palabras, dos lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas y me odié por ello. Debería estar asesinándolo, pero no sentía nada aparte del horror del que quería huir- ¡Te lo pregunté y mentiste!

Sus labios temblaron, al igual que sus manos mientras me tenía de los hombros.

-Lo sé, pero no quería arruinar...

-Lo hiciste- lo aparté bruscamente- Lo jodiste.

-Bella...

-Lo dije en serio, no me hables más.

Intentó detenerme pero lo empujé lejos.

-¡No! ¡Jódete!

Dijo alguna otra cosa mientras me encaminaba hacia la salida pero apuré el paso. La horrible sensación de vacío se expandió y las lágrimas empezaron a fluir con fuerza. Apreté los labios y ahogué los sollozos mientras daba zancadas cada vez más largas. Choqué con varios cuerpos en el trayecto que se me hizo increíblemente eterno, escuché algunas quejas ante mi agresividad, pero bajé la cabeza y seguí adelante.

Sabía que Edward estaba tras de mi. Sabía que iba a perseguirme, así que de modo algo desesperado, doblé por un pasillo y me metí entre varios estudiantes, esperando que me taparan con su estatura. Vi algo verde adelante, era una salida de emergencia que daba a la parte de atrás del estacionamiento.

Abrí la puerta medio ciega y tropecé de lleno con alguien. Miré hacia arriba.

_¡Jasper!_

Me aferré a su chaqueta.

-¡Jasper, sácame de aquí!

Me observó sorprendido.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué...?

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Por favor, Jazz. Sácame de aquí.

Levantó mi rostro con una mano y me examinó sorprendido. Pensé que iba a preguntarme que ocurría, pero debió notar que no sacaría nada. Puso una mano sobre mi espalda y me condujo hacia su carro sin decir nada.

No eramos amigos pero todavía me conocía lo suficiente.

Me deslicé dentro del BMW apenas quitó el seguro y me puse el cinturón.

-Cinturón- le exigí una vez que estuvo dentro con una voz que no parecía la mía. Habían pasado semanas y semanas desde que le había dirigido una palabra pero todavía me ponía algo nerviosa al verlo al volante.

-¿Vas donde Charlie? ¿O te llevo a la casa de Cull...?

-Mi casa- interrumpí.

Estaba temblando, me abracé las costillas y cerré los ojos tratando de no sentir aquel vacío. Pero apenas lo hice vi una horrible imagen de Edward y Rosalie. Abrí los párpados de golpe y las lágrimas fluyeron con más fuerza.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó cuando estábamos en la carretera rodeados de árboles.

Negué con la cabeza y me sequé el rostro.

-Rompimos- expliqué con voz ahogada. Decirlo lo hizo real... y terrible.

Jasper no dijo nada por un rato.

-¿Te lo dijo, verdad?

Mis ojos salieron disparados hacia él.

_No..._

-¿Tú... sabías?

Jazz bajó la velocidad.

-Bella, cálmate. Escuché a Rose al teléfono...

Lo miré incrédula y dejé de escucharlo en cuanto el nombre de Rosalie salio de su boca. Me agarré la cabeza sintiendo que acababan de poner el último clavo de la traición en mi ataúd.

-¡Para el auto!- demandé.

-Bella, por favor cálmate.

Tendría que habérmelo dicho. ¿Acaso ya no se podía confiar en nadie?

-¡Para el jodido carro!-chillé.

-¡Estamos en medio de la nada!

Miré el freno de mano, no era nada seguro pero ambos traíamos cinturón y el BMW era un modelo nuevo, seguro tenía frenos tecnológicos que no nos hicieran derrapar o por lo menos evitaran volcarnos.

Miré por el retrovisor asegurándome de que estábamos solos en la carretera. Acto seguido tomé el freno y lo accioné con fuerza.

-¿Qué...?- exclamó Jazz.

Me vi mortalmente impulsada hacia adelante, pero el cinturón de seguridad hizo su trabajo e impidió que me estrellara contra el vidrio. Después unos segundos de terror y el escalofriante chirrido de las ruedas en el cemento, el auto se detuvo.

-¿Qué demonios...?- despotricó. Me quité el seguro y abrí la puerta-¡Bella!

Cerré de un portazo y me introduje en los árboles rápidamente intentando desaparecer. Escuché a Jasper y sabiendo que estaría tras mis pasos giré a la derecha y avancé.Si era lo suficientemente tonto para seguirme, lo haría en línea recta.

Lo oí llamarme, pero no me volví y continué lo más silenciosamente que pude. Algunos árboles después, me dejé caer pesadamente en el suelo y me apoyé contra un árbol lleno de musgo. No necesitaba que me encontraran, ni que me rescataran. No quería ver a nadie... todos habían resultado ser un fraude.

Me abracé las piernas y apoyé la frente en las rodillas llorando silenciosamente. No era de las lloronas, apenas si lo hacía. Pero ahora era lo único que podía hacer para intentar obviar la sensación de angustia intoxicante. Era un dolor totalmente físico, real. No había nada etéreo en lo que estaba experimentando.

Y para peor, mi mente parecía bullir de actividad... no deseaba pensar en nada, pero no podía evitar retroceder hacia unos mese atrás y recordar aquel día. Un día que había creído bueno, había sido el primer día de Edward como mi novio y Jazz había despertado. Ahora sabía que todo había sido una completa mierda.

...

_-Ya te dije, fui a verte- había dicho._

_-¿Y luego?_

_-Fui donde Emmett. ¿Dónde crees que estuve?_

_-Dada tu fama, no me habría extrañado que fueras en busca de una de tus... entretenciones habituales..._

_-No lo hice._

_-Edward... después de lo de ayer, bueno, no estuvo bien lo del auto. Es decir, no te dije nada cuando debí y escucha, no tengo... no es mi intención culparte si fuiste a... es decir, claro que te culparía, pero me refiero a que..._

_Puso una mano sobre mis labios._

_-¿Todavía no entiendes? Sólo quiero estar contigo- dijo con un tono lleno de honestidad._

...

Cerré los ojos.

¿Honestidad? Sí claro, yo la muy tonta había decidido creerle. Bien, si dieran premios a la estupidez... sacudí la cabeza y otro recuerdo apareció en mis pensamientos.

_..._

_Rosalie sentada en el suelo con la mirada perdida en el vacío. No había rastro de sus ropas de primera categoría, ni bolsos de miles de dólares, ni tacones mortales en sus pies. Traía una camiseta, jeans y... zapatillas._

_Algo extraño estaba pasando._

_-¿Por qué no estás en clase?_

_Se veía como alguien que no había dormido ni medio minuto y pareció sorprendida al verme._

_-No tenía ganas._

_-¿Estás bien?_

_Volvió a encogerse de hombros- Seguro._

_Enarqué una ceja y ella sonrió tristemente al ver el gesto._

_-Supongo que no... sólo me preocupo por mi primo._

...

Puta mentirosa... venía de pasar la noche con él y yo ofreciéndome a consolarla. Ahora entendía su actitud bizarra, las drogas, el mal humor, las dudas con respecto a Emmett. Todo encajaba perfectamente bien. Había resuelto el misterio y al mismo tiempo, mi vida se había jodido por completo.

Y Jazz lo sabía... ¡jesús! ¿desde hace cuánto? No importaba, ni siquiera me lo había dicho. ¿Tanto me aborrecía que deseaba verme haciendo el papel de idiota?

Rosalie y Edward, el estómago se me revolvió otra vez y mi cuerpo se convulsionó. Si hubiese tenido algo en el estómago, habría vomitado. Pero estaba vacía, de forma tan literal como figurada.

Rosalie y Edward, jodidos futuros reyes de la fiesta de fin de año, Alice los quería vestir a juego... una completa mierda.

Escuché un auto detenerse en la carretera y reconocí el ronroneo del Volvo. Me acurruqué más en el suelo con la vaga esperanza de desaparecer o por lo menos desmayarme. Oí voces que fueron subiendo de volumen. Cuando percibí unos extraños ruidos sordos y unos juramentos me acosté en posición fetal y me tapé los oídos.

Si se estaban agarrando a golpes, bien... ya no me importaba.

Me quedé ahí mientras los minutos pasaban y mi llanto silencioso seguía regando un pedazo de tierra.

_¿Por qué lo hizo?_

Aquella pregunta comenzó a atormentarme... ¿por qué? ¿qué demonios habían estado pensando? ¿por qué con ella?...

No lo sabía, tampoco quería saberlo. Había demasiadas suposiciones en mi cabeza... se suponía que era mi amiga, que Edward me quería, que Jazz no me dejaría nunca sola...

_¿Por qué lo hizo?_

Edward, era lo que más me dolía, lo que más me hacía querer caer en un mundo de olvido. Si Jasper y Rosalie habían destrozado mi confianza, Edward por cursi y estúpido que sonara, me había roto el corazón. Otra vez.

_¿Por qué?_

Una parte de mi quería averiguarlo, y lo que era mas inconcebible aún, quería entenderlo, racionalizarlo, excusarlo.

Aquel patético pedazo de mi alma, quería que Edward me encontrara en medio de el estúpido bosque y me diera una razón, una razón ideal, divina, una razón completamente lógica para el engaño y para la mentira subsiguiente. Esa era la parte de mi que no quería, que no podía dejarlo ir. Que había nacido aquella tarde en la que me llevó a una cita en una piscina con velas flotantes y que se había establecido definitivamente cuando tocó el piano para mi.

Me sentí increíblemente pequeña y vulnerable y comencé a sollozar audiblemente. No quería perderlo. Jazz y Rosalie era una cosa... Edward, otra indudablemente diferente. Lo quería más allá de cualquier cosa.

No tenía que ser así, se suponía que encajábamos. Había dicho que me había esperado, me había pedido que confiara.

Sacudí la cabeza irritada conmigo misma. Era una completa idiota.

Se suponía que yo estaba preparada para lo peor, se suponía que no habría más dolor.

Me lo prometí... aún llorando contra la tierra, no haría el papel de tonta. No más.

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto capítulo 23<strong>

Él hizo que me sentara en la cama.

-¿Lo has hecho antes, verdad?- preguntó y puso una mano en mi espalda.

-Hace tiempo- tragué de mi cerveza.

James sonrió.

-Adelante entonces- sacó una pequeña bolsa transparente. Humedeció su dedo con la lengua y lo metió dentro haciendo que el polvo blanco se adhiriera a su piel, luego se lo restregó por las encías.

Me la ofreció y sonreí.

...

...

...

Me reí y subí a su regazo.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó sorprendido y ladeé la cabeza.

-Esto es lo que querías ¿verdad Jasper?- me acerqué a su oído - Dijiste que me querías a mi.

Lo besé debajo de la oreja.

Jasper reaccionó como si lo hubiese quemado. Me agarró de las muñecas y me separó.

-¿Te volviste loca?- dijo furioso.

Me reí.

-Te estoy diciendo que si, ¿vas a aprovecharlo o no?

...

...

...

-¿Acaso tienes más mierda escondida? ¡Ya sé toda la verdad!

-¡No!- impidió mi escape poniéndose delante- ¿Quieres saber como sabía todo lo que tú y Black hacían hace un par de años? ¿Quieres saber como lo perseguí hasta que lo encontré en Washington? ¿Quieres saber por qué siempre odié a Whitlock?

...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**Déjenme comentarios!**

**Besotes para todas :):)**

**Cata...**


	29. Chapter 23

**Hola! **

**Bien... primero me disculpo de todas las formas posibles, pero mi tiempo libre se vio reducido a cero debido a que este es mi último año de universidad y comencé a trabajar!**

**Lo siento tanto... intenté actualizar pero no estaba nada conforme con el capítulo y no contaba con el tiempo o la inspiración... si ya me abandonaron, lo entiendo...**

**A las que me mandaron mensajes les dije que volvería... y lo hice finalmente, ahora estoy de vacaciones y cuento con energía y tiempo!**

**Gracias como siempre por sus reviews y su lealtad...**

**Besotes y disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23<strong>

_Tres semanas después..._

_Instituto Forks, 14:05 p.m._

_..._

_Puto dolor de cabeza..._

Mientras ponía la combinación correcta para abrir el casillero, ciertas voces se colaron en mis oídos.

-Se ve horrible...

-Cullen la dejó por otra...

-Era obvio que iba a suceder... ¿acaso creyó que era especial?

Apreté la mandíbula mientras respiraba hondo por la nariz. Mi estómago, que por estos días se hallaba en constante tensión, se endureció aún más.

-Tanya dijo que esto pasaría...

-Cada uno tiene lo que merece.

-Hale se acostó con él. Dicen que fue una vez, pero ¿quién sabe?

-Cullen no es conocido por ser fiel, ya decía yo que había durado mucho sólo con...

Golpeé el casillero y las miré. Estaban a unos metros, creyéndose discretas.

-¡Ey, zorras! ¿Por qué no se van a parar en otra esquina?

Emitieron varios grititos ahogados, pero no les dediqué atención. Las susurradoras se fueron haciendo sonar los tacones, mientras me molía los dientes de rabia.

Perras chismosas... ojalá las atropellase un camión a la hora de salida. De forma dolorosa.

Finalmente abrí el locker para buscar una aspirina y resoplé al encontrar una flor pegada a una nota encima de todas mis cosas. Con deseo de escupirle, la lancé a un basurero a un par de metros de distancia. No me volví para ver si había caído dentro, si terminaba en el suelo pisoteada por los demás, mucho mejor.

Cullen podía seguir disculpándose hasta el día del Juicio Final si quería. Eso no iba a cambiar nada. Aunque sí debía cambiar la combinación del casillero.

-Hola.

Me volví lo justo para dedicarle una mueca a Alice.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?- inquirió.

-¿Eh?

-El examen de Literatura fue en la mañana.

-¡Joder!- me pasé una mano por el cabello- ¿Era hoy?

Asintió con gesto preocupado. Luego de maldecir otra vez me encogí de hombros... no había venido hoy en la mañana porque no estaba en condiciones.

-Quizás pueda pedir que me lo tomen otro día- le resté importancia y seguí sacando libros del casillero, sin embargo en mi apuro algunas cosas se cayeron al suelo.

Alice se inclinó a recogerlos y de entre ellos, tomó mi botella de vodka... mi semi-vacía botella de vodka. Me la entregó lentamente, con el ceño fruncido.

-Gracias- mascullé metiendo todo en mi bolso.

-De nada- mencionó mirándome con preocupación- ¿No... no crees que estás bebiendo demasiado?

-No, mamá- respondí con sorna.

Se retorció los dedos.

-Quizás podrías venir hoy por la tarde a mi casa y podamos conversar o ver una pelí...-

-Ya tengo planes- la corté- Nos vemos.

-Pero...

Caminé hacia mi siguiente clase dejándola con la palabra en la boca. No me gustaba tratar mal a Alice, después de todo era una de las pocas almas con las que todavía me comunicaba luego de la erradicación de todos los innombrables, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett. Si bien el último no me había causado ningún daño, no tenía absolutamente nada que decirle, incluso lo evitaba. Sólo ver en el estado de patética depresión en el que había caído me hacía querer correr en dirección contraria.

Pero Alice había desarrollado el molesto hábito de revolotear a mi alrededor como mamá gallina y no estaba de humor para soportar preguntas ni mimos.

Sólo quería distraerme.

Después de una tarde de llanto en el bosque y una horrible noche de insomnio dando vueltas como trompo en la cama, había decidido suprimir cualquier pensamiento lúgubre que pudiera llevarme al camino de la autocompasión o la lástima... y aquello significaba destruir todo lo que me recordara a Edward. Fotografías, unas cuantas cartas, cosas que había dejado en mi habitación, vídeos, mensajes en el móvil. Absolutamente todo.

Durante una o dos horas me había despedido de todas las posesiones terrenales de mi relación. Para ser totalmente sincera, mi voluntad había flaqueado mientras observaba aquello. Eran pruebas de tiempos felices, de sonrisas, de besos... pero al enterarme de la verdad, todos aquellos momentos parecían una completa mentira. Desde el primer día todo había sido un sucio fraude.

Charlie me había observado algo conmocionado mientras aquellos cambios operaban en mi dormitorio. Me había visto llegar hecha una pena y me había bombardeado con preguntas. Sólo me había limitado a explicarle que su hija volvía a estar soltera. Mi padre, un hombre de pocas palabas respondió un simple"bien" y me dio un largo abrazo. Al día siguiente me había ayudado a botar las cajas.

_-¿Estás segura?- _había preguntado cuando dejamos todo en los contenedores para que lo recogieran.

Lo había observado con rostro inescrutable, Charlie se veía pensativo y me pregunté si estaba pensando en sus propias experiencias. Mi padre no se había desecho de las cosas de Renée cuando esta se mandó a cambiar. Aunque eran situaciones muy diferentes, hasta donde sabía mi madre no le había puesto los cuernos y quizás pensó que me afectaría si él decidía deshacerse de todo. Tampoco iba a ponerme a comparar un matrimonio con un simple noviazgo...

-_Segura._

De todas formas no quería nada de Edward, ya tendría suficiente con verlo en el Instituto.

Como un ritual de sanación, vi como el camión de la basura levantaba las variadas pruebas de mi estupidez y la mezclaba con otros desechos, para luego triturarlos. Esperé que algo cambiase mientras el camión se alejaba, quizás sentir algo de alivio o que la pena se disipase aunque fuera un poco.

No ocurrió.

Dicen que la verdad te hace libre. Siempre había pensado que eso era positivo, pero observando todo aquello destruirse a la vez que me escocían los ojos, entendía porque algunos vivían en el engaño. A veces deseaba no haberme enterado nunca.

Después de la limpieza, sabía que contaba únicamente con dos opciones... meterme en la cama y llorar hasta ahogarme en angustia, o simplemente forzarme a dejar el tema en el pasado. Sabía que el dolor no se iba a ir ninguna parte, había una parte en mi que se sentía marchita, un vacío que no quería explorar, porque temía que al hacerlo, no tendría la fuerza necesaria para levantarme de la cama. Demonios, hasta para abrir un maldito ojo.

Nunca me había destacado por lidiar con los problemas y obviamente me había decantado por la segunda opción.

Aquello se traducía en salir a divertirme. Por mi cuenta. Llevaba demasiado tiempo tranquila. Fiestas, pubs y alcohol eran una apuesta segura. Pasar un buen rato era en definitiva mi objetivo principal. Por eso necesitaba, distracciones. Varias.

Una de las cuales caminaba directamente hacia mi.

Demetri era un matón de último año que era bien conocido como drogadicto y camello. Nunca habíamos hablado mucho, pero siempre había existido un mudo respeto entre ambos.

-¿Lo tienes?

Asintió.

-Fue difícil conseguirla, sólo hago negocios a fin de mes- dijo en voz baja mientras la gente caminaba a nuestro alrededor- Así que te costará un poco más, cielo.

Resoplé.

-No jodas. James dijo cincuenta y eso te voy a pagar. Si no te gusta- me encogí de hombros- ve a vendérsela a un idiota de primero que te crea el cuento.

El chico dudó un instante, pero luego me ofreció la bolsita con una mueca.

-Los novatos son unos jodidos soplones... ¿eres ahora la chica de James?

Lo ignoré y le pasé el dinero.

-Nos vemos.

-Swan- me volví- celebraré una pequeña reunión en mi casa mañana- le lanzó una mirada mi cuerpo- Si James no te invita, lo hago yo. Recuerdo que solías ser divertida.

Me dirigió una sonrisa sucia y se marchó. Sabía de que tipo de reuniones hablaba... la casa de Demetri era la versión Forkense de _Godoma y Somorra._ Había asistido algunas veces con Jasper y en aquellos tiempos nunca se me hubiese ocurrido ir sola.

Tomé un trago de vodka para olvidar la mirada de Demetri y me dirigí a clase. Me senté en uno de los lugares vacíos, rezando por que mi dolor de cabeza se esfumara. El asiento a mi lado fue ocupado un instante mas tarde.

Me encontré con la sonrisa de Tanya a centímetros de mi cara.

Resoplé, me había preguntado cuanto más tardaría en venir a burlarse. No había dicho nada a pesar de que mi tragedia personal había estado en las bocas de todos desde el mismo momento en que había explotado la bomba. Había notado tanto las miradas burlonas del equipo de porristas como sus comentarios. Pero no de Tanya.

-¿Viniste a alardear?

Juntó las manos, haciendo chocar su perfectas uñas de manicura.

-Llevo riéndome de tu pequeño escándalo desde hace tres semanas. Créeme, me he jactado bastante.

-¿Viniste a ganarte un ojo negro, entonces?

Su sonrisa vaciló un poco, pero no se movió.

-El chico simplemente no puede guardárselo en los pantalones... no es su culpa. Es la tuya por creerle...

-Sigue hablando Tanya y te juro que arranco la cabellera de zorra que tienes, no me importa que estemos en medio de clases.

-Deja las amenazas... vengo a ofrecerte un trato.

Abrí los ojos, no me esperaba aquello.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque cariño... apuesto que no me odias ni de cerca tanto como a Hale.

Entrecerré los ojos examinando su rostro. Se veía muy pagada de si misma.

-Odié a esa estúpida desde que llegó- continuó- Y ahora el destino quiso que nos uniéramos en un frente común. Quiero decir, también te aborrezco a ti...

-El sentimiento es mutuo.

-... pero yo nunca pretendí ser tu amiga para después tirarme a tu novio.

-Porque nunca sería amiga tuya.

-Escucha, Swan- respondió impaciente- Te arruinó la vida, la odias, yo también. Y debido a tu constante agresividad apuesto que deseas que sufra... y yo quiero lo mismo.

-¿Por qué?

Por primera vez vi su seguridad quebrantarse. Tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-Si no hago algo esa perra va a ser reina de la graduación.

Me reí, incrédula.

-¿Haces esto por un estúpida corona?

-Las motivaciones son irrelevantes mientras el objetivo sea el mismo. Pensaba que ser descubierta engañando a su novio con su mejor amigo destruiría su reputación, pero no funcionó- suspiró- Así que si tienes algo sobre ella, cualquier historia vergonzosa, cualquier secreto... bueno, dímelo y yo sabré que hacer con ello. Imagino que te encantaría verla completamente arruinada- los ojos le brillaron de maldad- Tal como tu ahora.

Rodé los ojos pero luego pensé en las cosas que Rosalie me había contado de sus padres, de su novio. Tanya sonrió, leyéndome el pensamiento.

-Si se te ocurre algo, sólo dime.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras se alejaba, Denali era más astuta de lo que pensaba y mucho, mucho más mezquina.

Aunque tenía razón en una cosa, odiaba a Rosalie con cada célula de mi cuerpo. Cada vez que la divisaba la rabia comenzaba a burbujear dentro como agua hirviendo. Se había acercado para darme su versión de los hechos, algo que no pensaba oír... ¿para qué? Ya sabía por dónde iba a ir la cosa.

_Esa noche se había sentido particularmente vulnerable por lo de Jazz y bla bla bla.. y a eso se sumaba el miedo por su recién descubierta atracción hacia Emmett, considerando las mierdas de experiencia con su ex-novio millonario y bla bla bla... Como cualquier cobarde, había intentado eliminar el miedo acostándose con alguien. _

Entendía eso mejor que nadie, pero ¿con Edward? ¿acaso no tenía un gramo de decencia? ¿Y luego la mentira? Era mucho más de lo que podía perdonar. Ni hablar de olvidar.

Una apestosa voz en la cabeza me recordó que yo misma había cometido un error similar hace meses al enredarme con Jasper sin considerar los sentimientos de Alice... Bien, no era lo mismo. No, no. Primero que todo ellos no eran nada y yo nunca había pensado en esconder lo sucedido.

_Pero Alice ni siquiera se enojó contigo..._

Como sea, ya sabía que no era tan magnánima como mi amiga. Alice seguro tenía asegurado su metro cuadrado en el cielo, mientras que yo me iba a rostizar cerquita de Satanás por ni siquiera considerar el perdón.

Aún así, no tenía el ánimo para pensar en venganza, en nada realmente. Ni siquiera quería verla, estaba ocupando toda mi energía en evadir mis propios sentimientos. Sería más fácil para mi que todos los involucrados se esfumaran.

Un par de horas después salí con la resaca aún molestándome. Tenía ganas de sacarme los ojos y ponerlos en un vaso con hielo.

-Hey.

Alcé la vista bruscamente al escuchar _esa_ voz.

Ver a Edward por estos días era una afrenta enorme a todos mis sentidos. Siempre lo había sido, pero ahora era problemático porque a pesar de todo, seguía teniendo un efecto devastador sobre mi sistema, todavía mis hormonas enloquecían, el corazón se aceleraba y las piernas se convertían en dos palillos inestables, sin importar que fuera un bastardo traicionero.

Lo odiaba por eso, sentía que me había arrebatado el control sobre mi misma. Aborrecía tener que luchar contra todas la sensaciones que me provocaba... porque parecía que yo estaba pagando por un castigo sin haber hecho nada malo. Supongo que era el precio por ser una redomada idiota. Además era increíblemente agotador.

Y siempre aparecía cuando no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo.

-¿Recibiste mi nota?

Lo esquivé y seguí caminando.

-¿La leíste esta vez?

Apuré el paso. _Mantén la dignidad..._

-Bella...

Se detuvo delante impidiéndome el paso. Fijé mis ojos en los suyos procurando mantener el rostro frío.

-Sé que estás enojada, pero no puedes seguir así. Llegando tarde, emborrachándote por todo el pueblo, especialmente con James.

Quería gritarle... y tirarle cosas. Cerré y abrí los ojos para no ceder ante la violencia.

-¿Algo más?- inquirí usando el mismo tono que usaría la vendedora en una tienda.

Un músculo se tensó en su mejilla, abrió la boca pero no esperé más de sus palabras.

-Bien- respondí y me alejé.

_Indiferencia... indiferencia..._

Este tipo de escenas se daban todos los días y no era algo de lo que estuviera agradecida. Jasper y Rosalie habían hecho lo mismo los primeros días, aparecer por los pasillos o por mi casa abogando a su favor respectivamente, pero mi actitud robótica pareció convencerlos de que no tenían nada que ganar siguiéndome.

A Edward no. El chico no se daba por aludido. Si no podía convencerme a mi misma de que ya no me importaba, por lo menos quería que él lo creyera.

Encendí un cigarrillo con las manos aún temblorosas debido al encuentro y caminé hacia el trasto. Había un pasajero en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Pensando en robarme el carro?

James sonrió.

-¿Esta porquería?

_Gente con falta de visión._

Lo había encontrado hace poco más de una semana en un pub. Bueno, encontrado no exactamente. El tipo me había seguido hasta allí, llevaba un par de días apareciendo en los lugares que frecuentaba y se dedicaba mirarme. No me asustaba, pero la constante presencia había comenzado a irritarme.

Y ese día, se había sentado a mi lado en la barra.

_..._

_-¿Qué tomas?_

_Alcé mi vaso mostrándole._

_-Quiero lo mismo- pidió._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Pasaba por el lugar._

_-Claro... ¿tengo cara de idiota?_

_James sonrió y tomó el vaso que le ofrecía el barman. Luego puso una mano en mi silla, rozándome la cintura._

_-¿Qué se supone que haces?- pregunté y alejé su brazo- ¿Siguiéndome? Cualquier cosa a la que estés jugando, ya puedes parar._

_Tardó unos momentos en contestar._

_-No quieres que me vaya- aseguró._

_-¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué supones eso?_

_-Estás sola._

_Lo miré fijamente mientras sus palabras me golpeaban como una patada en el estómago._

_-Ya, bueno... estaba buscando diversión, no un puto análisis._

_Lancé un billete en la barra pero James se interpuso entre mi y la salida._

_-Puedo ayudar con eso._

_Arqueé una ceja._

_-Es lo que hago- continuó- Divertirme._

_..._

Y eso habíamos hecho durante la semana siguiente.

No andaba en busca de un novio, ni siquiera de un amigo, pero tenía que aceptar que salir siempre sola terminaba siendo deprimente. James me hacía compañía y tenía buenas ideas cuando se trataba de no aburrirse. Con un buen físico, pelo rubio oscuro y ojos grises misteriosos, supuse que debía sentirme atraída, pero la verdad es que no lo hacía. Sólo hacíamos un dúo decente para pasar el rato.

Anoche habíamos ido a una fogata en medio del bosque y había vuelto a mi casa tardísimo, razón por la cual en la mañana no me encontraba en estado de asistir a clases. Apenas recordaba haber subido el árbol hasta mi ventana.

Sabía que James no andaba en busca de un compañero de parranda solamente, pero no era tan zorra como para acostarme con él de buenas a primeras. También sabía que no se trataba de mi, a James le encantaba hacerle la vida miserable a Edward y hacerme compañía era un modo de lograrlo. Se suponía que aquello debía molestarme, pero Edward ya no era asunto mío.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- me subí.

-Hay una fiesta en Port Angels que me dicen que será grande- tomó mi cigarrillo e inhaló- y pensé que podíamos ir a ponernos a tono antes. ¿Qué dices?

-Todavía tengo una puta resaca.

-Débil- criticó buscando en sus bolsillos, sacó un par de pastillas-Toma, se te pasará en un rato.

-¿Y esto es...?

-No preguntes.

Me encogí de hombros y las tragué en el acto. En estos días había aprendido a no cuestionarlo.

-Vamos.

-¿No tienes que ir a casa?- quiso saber.

Había reunión Swan-Clearwater en mi hogar.

-No- dije sin embargo. Ya me había perdido algunas, una mas no importaba.

-Bien, vamos entonces.

Eché a andar el carro.

-Jodimos el examen de Literatura- comentó cuando ya estábamos a las afueras del pueblo.

-Lo sé.

-¿No estás preocupada?

-No. Inventaré algo, le agrado a los profesores. ¿Tú qué harás?

-Certificado médico.

Asentí, seguro era falso.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó momentos después.

-¿Por qué, qué?

-Los profesores... ¿por qué les agradas?

Alcé las cejas.

-No lo tomes a mal- explicó- pero no eres una de las personas más amables que conozco... y tampoco destacas por calificaciones. Eres más bien del montón.

-¿Me estoy ruborizando?

-Sólo tengo curiosidad.

Suspiré.

-Más que agradarles, sienten un poco de pena por mi- lo miré de reojo- Es una de las muchas ventajas de la ida de mi madre.

-Fue un escándalo.

Recordé como la gente en la calle me miraba después de lo ocurrido, los susurros a mi espalda, las expresiones de lástima. Arrugué la frente.

-Lo fue... Después de eso, cada vez que hacía algo mal los demás comenzaban a culpar a Renée. Ya sabes..."su mamá se fue, la niña sólo está reaccionando ante eso". No importaba cómo o cuan mal jodiera las cosas, la responsabilidad nunca era mía. Al principio pensaba que era una mierda, pero después entendí que me daba cierta libertad.

James se quedó en silencio un rato.

-¿La extrañas?

_Sí._

-No.

Soltó una risita sombría.

-Claro- dijo de modo condescendiente- Ojalá los míos se perdieran por un rato.

Los padres de James eran algo mayores y estaban muy involucrados con el instituto. Se los podía ver por lo menos una vez a la semana entre los pasillos participando de diferentes actividades. Eran los típicos apoderados involucrados en todo. Era obvio que para James eran un fastidio.

-Se ven aburridos.

-Lo son.

-Mmm... ¿y cómo es que un par de buenos, responsables, perfectos y aburridos ciudadanos tienen un desastre de hijo como tú?

Sonrió.

-¿Le preguntaste lo mismo a Cullen?

Por tácito acuerdo ninguno de los dos mencionaba a Edward, pero a veces el idiota de James lo olvidaba. Pasé por alto la puntada en el pecho.

-¿Qué?- preguntó cuando no dije nada- Todo el mundo dice que somos similares... no es que me emocione escucharlo. Es un maldito idiota.

Técnicamente se parecían, no en el sentido físico sino en el modo de ser, pero para mi eran tan distintos como peras y manzanas, aunque tenía razón en lo último.

-Supongo que la obvia conclusión es que buenos padres tienen desagracias de hijos.

-Tú tampoco eres ningún premio, cariño.

-Pero tengo excusa.

Me mostró el dedo, y me carcajeé.

Llegamos a un bar en la periferia de Port Angels. Se accedía a través de un callejón oscuro, sucio y maloliente, el lugar perfecto para los asaltos. Por dentro era bastante rústico, de madera, mesas de _pool_ en los espacios libres, un tocadiscos estropeado y una pista de baile de un metro cuadrado, todo sumergido en humo de cigarrillo.

James solía ir a estos lugares, en un principio me había dado mala espina pero debido a que no ocurría nada digno de mención en ninguno ya no me preocupaba. Me había explicado que aquí era menos probable que apareciera la policía comprobando la edad de los bebedores.

Sus amigos se nos unieron al rato. Félix y Alec andaban siempre juntos y eran totalmente opuestos. El primero era un gigantón que podía competir con Emmett en porte, bastante serio y algunas veces malhumorado. Alec por su parte, poseía contextura delgada, me llevaba apenas unos centímetros, era mucho más extrovertido que su amigo y tenía una mirada calculadora que a veces me hacía sentir incómoda.

A ellos parecía no importarle mi presencia en sus salidas, teniendo en cuenta que no traían chicas consigo. Me aceptaban como algo normal, lo que no era sorprendente dado que me comunicaba mejor con el género masculino. No había tardado en notar que Félix y Alec eran tan buenos para divertirse como James.

-¿Vas a ir a lo de Demetri mañana?- preguntó Alec a James, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Muy pronto para decir.

-Bueno nosotros si vamos- Félix palmeó a Alec en la espalda.

-¿Supongo que estás fiestas son un poco salvajes para tu gusto?- me preguntó el último.

Enarqué una ceja. ¿Acaso tenía que demostrar algo?

-Fui un par de veces...- me encogí de hombros- No me impresionó demasiado. No es como si las drogas y el sexo fueron algo nuevo por aquí.

James se rió.

-¿Entonces no vas?- siguió Alec.

Pensé en el paquetito que llevaba en el bolsillo.

-Tampoco dije eso.

El hombre detrás de la barra nos servía tequila con el ceño fruncido. Después de varios _shots_ su expresión todavía no cambiaba y demoraba cada vez más en atendernos.

-¿Y a este qué le pasa?- pregunté señalándolo cuando se fue a buscar algo.

-Necesita un buen polvo- respondió James.

Los tres me lanzaron miradas.

-Ya, bueno... no me ofrezco.

-Una pena- dijo Félix- Podrías hacer que esto nos saliera gratis.

Me reí.

-Si no quieres pagar, no lo hagas.

-¿Tú vas a invitarme?- los ojos negros me vieron con incredulidad.

-No, digo que no pagues.

James echó la cabeza atrás y rió captando la idea. Alec sacudió la cabeza, aunque sonreía.

-No nos va a dejar entrar otra vez.

-¿Y qué?- James se encogió de hombros- El lugar está hecho una porquería y ya es hora de irnos.

Apreciando su actitud, llamé al tabernero.

-¿Qué es lo más costoso que tiene? Me siento generosa y quiero invitar a mis amigos.

Espetó el nombre de un whisky de varios años.

-Bien... ¿cuatro?- miré a mis acompañantes.

Todos asintieron con sonrisitas burlonas. El hombre bufó y luego de eternos minutos de espera llegó con el pedido.

-En las rocas- exigí.

Me fulminó con la mirada pero accedió a buscar hielo y luego sirvió la bebida. Todos levantamos los vasos al mismo tiempo y tragamos. El líquido me quemó la garganta como fuego extendiéndose hasta mi estómago. Estaba acostumbrada al alcohol sin mezclar pero esta mierda era fuerte. Tragué todo valientemente, pero no pude reprimir la tos que sobrevino.

James, Alec y Félix soltaron risitas mientras el primero me daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Tragó como un escocés- comentó un viejo que nos veía desde una mesa. Lo tomé como un cumplido.

-Bien, hora de irnos- avisó Félix en voz baja cuando el hombre se agachó bajo la barra a buscar algo.

Nos levantamos en el acto y con total tranquilidad nos dirigimos a la salida. Estabamos a tres pasos cuando escuchamos un _"¡Hey, ustedes!"._

-Corre- murmuró James.

No necesité más. Entre risas y empujones salimos del tugurio hacia la noche, corriendo a más no poder por el callejón, que se hizo increíblemente largo. Los cuatro pasamos como flechas entre los mendigos y borrachos que estaban afuera.

Escuché maldiciones y pasos atrás y eché una mirada por sobre mi hombro. El hombre malhumorado y otros dos monigotes venían por nuestro pellejo tan enojados que casi botaban espuma blanca por la boca. Traían tacos consigo, seguro esperando apalearnos.

Me reí y seguí corriendo, la añorada adrenalina se desató en mi sistema y combinada con el alcohol, me dio la sensación de ser completamente liviana para deslizarme sobre el concreto. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Félix botaba unos tarros de basura para obstaculizarles la persecución y James, con una sonrisa petulante, les mostraba el dedo de medio.

Oí más maldiciones y golpes, supuse que alguno se habría caído con el tarro. Llegamos al final del callejón que desembocaba en un paseo destinado al shopping, y lleno de restaurantes con mesas en el exterior. Debido a la hora estaba todo repleto de personas y nos mezclamos entre los compradores esperando perder a los gorilas.

Las personas se quejaron a nuestro brusco paso pero no pusimos atención, yo me estaba divirtiendo demasiado como para escucharlos. Nos metimos entre medio de un equipo de basquétbolistas, a juzgar por la altura. Eran extranjeros y sólo nos miraron con extrañeza mientras nos agachábamos entre ellos. Luego Alec señaló otro callejón que apenas resultaba visible entre la multitud y nos dirigimos hacia él.

Apenas llegué, caminé hacia la pared y apoyé las manos sobre las rodillas intentando regularizar la respiración. Habíamos corrido apenas por un par de minutos, pero a toda pastilla. Además era difícil desacelerar mi cuerpo mientras todavía nos reíamos.

-Par de idiotas- murmuró Félix mirando hacia la calle. Vi a uno de los hombres todavía buscándonos- No vendrá aquí.

Era de la misma opinión, el Hulk no se veía muy inteligente y nos buscaría en la multitud.

Alec me sonrió.

-¿Así que a la niña le gusta el peligro?

-¿A eso le llamas peligro?- inquirí.

-Ese trío podría habernos hecho papilla- explicó y luego miró a Félix- Por lo menos a James y a mi. A ti podrían haberte hecho unas cuantas cosas desagradables- pasó la mirada por mi cuerpo- Además...

-Cállate, Alec.

James se acercó y me tomó de la cintura arrimándome contra la pared. Luego presionó sus labios contra los míos, primero gentilmente y luego con más energía. Sin imponer demasiada resistencia, abrí la boca para él.

Sus labios eran suaves y expertos, pero no me producían más que una excitación primaria, algo completamente mecánico. En las ocasiones que lo había besado, ninguna me había hecho perder la razón y era algo que cada vez me enfurecía más. Edward no podía ser el único con ese efecto en mi, sería increíblemente injusto.

Tomé su rostro y lo ladeé a mi gusto mientras lo urgía a acercarse más. James no perdía tiempo en sutilezas y entendió el mensaje. Su asalto se volvió más acalorado y aceleró el ritmo sobre mi boca. Busqué algún indicio de pasión desbocada dentro de mi cuerpo, pero no encontré nada.

Segundos después me separé para respirar. Él deslizó la boca hasta mi oído.

-Que se joda la fiesta, vamos a mi casa- exhaló.

Lo aparté.

-No, quiero bailar.

Felix y Alec tenían sonrisitas burlonas en el rostro.

-¿Nuestro turno?

Los mostré el dedo. James rió y pasó un brazo por mis hombros.

-Vamos.

Caminamos hasta la dichosa fiesta. Los autos se habllaban a un par de calles de bar al que habíamos estafado tan exitosamente, y consideramos no acercarnos al lugar hasta más tarde. Féix y Alec llamaron a un par de chicas y en el camino se nos unieron Jane y Heidi, "amigas" de los dos chicos. Ambas oriundas de Port Angels, y ambas con minifaldas que no dejaban nada a la imaginación y con tops que no eran más que servilletas porno.

Otras a las que les gustaba congelarse el trasero.

Jane me había dirigido una mirada algo desagradable.

-¿No viene Victoria?-

James se había encogido de hombros. Yo ya sabía que la pelirroja era su amiga especial, pero por lo demás el rubio estaba soltero.

A pesar de mi baja moral para algunos asuntos, tenía claro que jamás me involucraría con alguien comprometido en un nivel serio. Antes no me habría importado, pero ahora era una regla autoimpuesta que no pensaba romper.

Llegamos al lugar que era un gran galpón cercano a la playa. James saludó a uno de los guardias y sin mayor dilación, nos dejó entrar.

Adentro la gente se movía al ritmo del DJ, que estaba sobre una tarima mezclando _techno_ y algunas canciones de rock. Estaba más bien oscuro y los focos iluminaban el lugar en tonos verdes y rojos, dando la sensación de clandestinidad. James tenía razón, la fiesta se veía genial.

En las esquinas habían tarimas sobre las cuales varias chicas bailaban de forma extremadamente sensual. Mientras miraba, una se quitó el top.

-¿Strippers?

-No creo- contestó Alec- Sólo son entusiastas.

Mi móvil vibró.

_**Te perdiste la cena, estoy preocupada. ¿Dónde estás?**_

Era de Leah, quien me había llamado varias veces en las últimas semanas además de enviarme este tipo de mensajes. Siempre estaba demasiado ocupada o con mucha resaca, para devolverle la llamada.

Además tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Charlie y varias más de Jasper.

-¿Barra o baile?- preguntó James.

Guardé el aparato.

-Barra.

En el camino me percaté de que varios chicos de Forks se hallaban en el lugar. Jessica y todas las porristas, casi todos los de tercer año.

-Todo el puto instituto está aquí- mencioné mientras esperábamos las bebidas.

-¿Y?

-Pensé que tenías gustos menos populares.

Soltó una carcajada.

-No me iba a perder la fiesta por un montón de pueblerinos.- James vivía entre Port Angels y Forks y se consideraba un chico de ciudad- Sin ofender claro... ¿o no quieres encontrarte con alguien en particular?

Hice una mueca.

-¿Quizás deberíamos sacar el polvito mágico?-propuse y saqué la bolsita.

-Mañana- me examinó con la mirada y la tomó de mi mano guardándola en su bolsillo- Esta noche conformémonos con un poco de alcohol.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Como sea.

Uno de los barman saludó a James y ambos se embarcaron en una conversación que no me interesaba en lo absoluto. Atrás, Alec y Félix estaban con las lenguas enrolladas respectivamente con sus chicas. Esperé a que mi bebida llegara y luego me senté en uno de los pisos libres en la barra.

Luego del whisky, el ron no me sabía demasiado fuerte y maldije el poco efecto que tenía sobre mi. Quería... necesitaba algo más potente.

-Hola.

Volví levemente la cabeza para ver a Jazz ocupar el asiento a mi lado.

-No estoy de humor- dije.

-Lo noto- sacó la cajetilla y me ofreció un cigarrillo. La tomé y acto seguido la di vuelta haciendo que todos los cigarros se desparramaran por el piso sucio.

Jasper me miró fijamente, sin expresar sorpresa por mi actitud combativa.

-Tu padre me llamó. No llegaste a cenar y estaba Sue...

-Lo sé- lo corté.

Se inclinó más cerca.

-Estaba preocupado, le dije que estabas conmigo pero...

-Bien.

Ya había imaginado todo eso, me levanté. Jazz tomó mi brazo.

-No quiero seguir cubriéndote las espaldas.

Me encogí de hombros.

-No lo hagas... pero ¿qué va a pasar con el pobre Charlie? Va a morirse de la preocupación porque no me apetece contestar el teléfono.

-¡Demonios, Bella!- soltó mi brazo con brusquedad- Todos estamos preocupados por ti y si sólo nos dejases...

Sacudí la mano para interrumpirlo.

-No quiero oír tu discurso, no te pedí que me vinieses a cuidar, tampoco te pedí que me cubrieras con Charlie. Es tu puta culpa la que te obliga y eso no es problema mío.

Di media vuelta para irme.

-Lo siento- dijo de modo repentino. Me detuve- Fui un amigo de mierda y haría lo que fuera por que me dejaras explicarte.

Giré al tiempo que tomaba un trago de ron. Eso no lo había escuchado antes, mi mente consideró una posibilidad.

-¿Lo que fuera?

-Sí, las cosas no sucedieron como tu crees.

-Mmm... ¿en serio? ¿pero harías cualquier cosa?

Sus ojos emitieron un brillo de esperanza.

-Sí, sólo...

Me reí y subí a su regazo.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó sorprendido y ladeé la cabeza.

-Esto es lo que querías ¿verdad Jasper?- me acerqué a su oído - Dijiste que me querías a mi.

Lo besé debajo de la oreja. Jasper reaccionó como si lo hubiese quemado. Me agarró de las muñecas y me separó.

-¿Te volviste loca?- dijo furioso.

Me reí.

-Te estoy diciendo que si, ¿vas a aprovecharlo o no?

-Bella...- se alejó aún más aunque todavía me hallaba sentada en sus piernas.

-Hagámoslo Jazz... luego podrás explicarme lo que quieras. No pongas esa cara, esto es lo que me pediste hace algunos meses, a sólo unas cuadras de aquí. Pediste que te considerara ¿verdad? Bien, tú ganas. Llévame a tu casa, a tu carro, a un motel, no me importa. Sólo vamos.

Me acerqué otra vez a su rostro conmocionado. Alcancé a rozar sus labios antes de que se echara para atrás. Esta vez, me levantó y se alejó un paso.

-¿Estás tratando de arruinarlo aún más, verdad?-evaluaba mi rostro- ¿Para todos?

-No... lo disfrutamos la primera vez, seguro que ahora también.

Se alejó otro poco.

-¿Quieres pagarle a Edward con la misma moneda? ¿Volverlo todo aún más jodido?

_Ahora era Edward, no Cullen... ¡maravilloso! ¿Acaso se habían vuelto amigos?_

-No estoy traicionando a nadie-bufé.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza con la mirada sombría.

-Pensé que... no importa. Somos amigos Bella, no puedo hacernos eso... ni a ti, ni a mi, ni a Alice.

Lo observé durante varios segundos, algo decepcionada por el rechazo. Supuse que él por fin había empezado a ver las cosas con claridad y eso hubiese hecho feliz a mi yo anterior. Ahora no me importaba.

Jasper evitó mi mirada.

-Bien- me levanté, llevándome mi vaso.

-¿No puedes sólo escucharme?

-No.

James apareció por mi lado y agradecí la distracción.

-Hora de bailar.

Jasper se levantó.

-Estamos hablando- lo retó.

-No, ya no- contradije.

James sonrió y le dio la espalda a Jasper.

-Vamos.

Me guió hasta la pista, dejando a mi antiguo amigo mirándonos con el ceño fruncido.

La gente se agolpaba a nuestro alrededor mientras llegábamos al centro de la pista. James, como siempre, no demoró mucho tiempo en pegar su cuerpo al mío y moverlo al ritmo de la música, alternando los besos con sabor a ron.

Me dejé llevar completamente mientras él colocaba sus manos en mis caderas y las adecuaba a las suyas, moviéndonos despacio y luego más rápido. Estábamos rodeados por cuerpos sudorosos y gente totalmente excitada bailando a nuestro alrededor. Me aferré a sus hombros y dejé que un ser salvaje y alocado se apoderara de mi cuerpo.

James era bueno bailando, y a mi me gustaba hacerlo cuando la música era buena. Las luces parpadeaban haciendo que todo se volviese oscuro y sensual por momentos. Di media vuelta y pegué mi trasero y mi espalda su pecho.

-Lo digo en serio, vamos a mi casa...- gruñó cerca de mi oreja.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás mientras me besaba el cuello.

-¿No te gusta bailar?

-Esto es un juego previo más que un baile.

Sus manos, ubicadas a ambos lados de mi obligo, subieron por mis costillas y me rozaron la parte inferior de los senos. Su respiración sonaba rápida en mi oído. Mi cuerpo se sentía estimulado debido al baile y el alcohol así que tomé sus manos y las posé sobre mis pechos, todavía bailando.

James soltó una risa ronca.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Ver cuanto puedo aguantar sin violarte aquí mismo?

Giré entre sus brazos y puse un dedo en su boca sonriendo.

-No te atreverías a hacerme algo que yo no quiero.

-Pero sí quieres.

Nos reímos mientras de pronto la música cambiaba a algo más rockero y la gente alrededor comenzaba a saltar. Muchas chicas se quitaron los tops, quedando sólo en sujetadores y los chicos se quitaron las camisas.

James bajó las manos y las coló entre mi ropa y mi piel. Me estremecí y me apreté contra su boca con renovado entusiasmo. El calor provocado por el alcohol corriendo por mi sangre, se incrementó y también yo metí las manos bajo su camisa para acariciar su piel. Quizás no sería una mala idea irnos a su casa.

-¿Ahora haces películas porno en vivo y en directo?

Desviamos la vista para ver a Rosalie mirándonos con severo disgusto. Mi ánimo se fue a la mierda.

-Piérdete rubia- espetó James en tono burlón.

Ella le alzó las cejas.

-¿Perderme?... Supongo que podría perderme justo en dirección de algún guardia y decirle que estuviste ofreciendo drogas por ahí, quien seguramente vendrá y te revisará en cada puto agujero hasta hallar algo- sonrió segura- Y seguro que lo va a encontrar. Me encantaría ver a la policía echarte en un calabozo.

James perdió la sonrisa.

-O -continuó ella con mirada dura- tú podrías perderte mientras hablo con... tu nueva adquisición- me apuntó con la cabeza.

Bufé, Rosalie era una maldita molestia. James se separó.

-Preferiría ahorrarme el drama- y se perdió entre los bailarines.

-Podrías elegir alguien con más pelotas- comentó.

Crucé los brazos.

-Lo voy a meditar... ¿qué mierda quieres?

Tomó aire, perdiendo un poco su aire de rudeza.

-Jasper se acaba de ir. Los dos estamos preocupados por ti, ¿podrías por favor dejar la actitud y hablar con él?

Sonreí.

-Genial... ¿eso era todo?- pasé por su lado con la intención de desaparecer.

Tomó mi brazo para detenerme. Me la sacudí de encima mientras la rabia se apoderaba de mi mente.

-Escucha...

-¿Qué es lo que quieres en verdad, Rosalie? ¿Tirarte a alguien más?- pregunté con acidez- No tengo novio por ahora... pero ¿que tal un amigo? ¿Ben, Jacob? ¿Quieres sus números?

No se dejó impactar demasiado por mis palabras, pero hizo una mueca.

-Bella, por favor.

-¿Por favor, qué?- solté una sombría carcajada- ¿Me estás rogando, Rosalie?

Apretó la mandíbula y los ojos chispearon con advertencia, pero no me detuve.

-¿Ese es tu _modus operandi_, verdad? ¿Rogar?..."¡Oh, por favor ámame!"-me burlé agudizando la voz- "Quiéreme, jódeme y quizás así nadie vuelva dejarme sola"

-Cállate- espetó con el rostro convertido en una máscara de amargura y rabia. No me importaba, ella no estaba más furiosa que yo.

-¿Te estoy incomodando, perra?

Me tomó los hombros y me empujó hacia atrás.

- No voy a dejar que me tires más mierda encima. Si tuvieras las agallas para escuchar a alguien más que a ti misma, podríamos resolver todo esto.

-No necesito resolver ni una puta cosa.

-Sí, lo necesitas. ¿Es que acaso emborracharte y vomitar es tu objetivo de todos los días?

-Oh, mis modales no son tan malos como los tuyos.

-¡Madura, Bella!

-¡Jódete!

-Entiendo que no quieras verme a mi, tampoco a tu novio, pero por lo menos escucha a Jasper.

Solté una carcajada.

-No estás en condiciones para darme consejos. ¿Por qué no llevas tu trasero traidor a otro lugar? Me estás arruinando la noche.

Me di media vuelta.

-¡Haz algo!- gritó- ¡Alguna maldita cosa! ¡Pégame, destruye la moto de Jasper, el carro de Edward! ¡Cualquier cosa!

-¿Dé qué putas hablas?

-Nos tienes en el maldito limbo... ¡reacciona, Bella! Si quieres venganza ¡bien, tómala! Si quieres gritarnos hasta quedarte muda, deberías hacerlo... pero no nos trates como si fuésemos invisibles.

Apreté la mandíbula.

-Diste en el clavo Rosalie... ojalá lo fueran.

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza ante mis palabras.

-Eres una cobarde... si al menos escucharas lo que tenemos que decir, luego podrías tomar una decisión, lo superas y lo olvidas o bueno... se acabó. Pero necesitas hacer algo.

-No tengo que hacer nada, mucho menos por recomendación tuya.

Sus ojos se llenaron de determinación

-¿Quieres que te lo ponga de otro modo?... Edward se ve bastante miserable por estos días, apuesto que lo podría consolar de alguna manera.

Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron, el aire se me atragantó.

-Sí, ¿qué importaría? Al parecer no tenemos nada que perder- continuó- Emmett y tú están perdidos para nosotros... ¿por qué no ver el vaso medio lleno? Ahora podríamos tener tanto sexo como queramos, sin culpas.

Estaba tan enojada que las manos comenzaron a temblarme, pero la conmoción al escuchar sus palabras mantenían mis pies pegados al suelo. Ya no escuchaba la música, sólo un pitido y las horribles palabras de Rosalie.

-No creo que me haga falta mucho para convencerlo, ¿es hombre después de todo, no? Y tengo que admitir que es muy bueno en...

Mi cuerpo pareció tomar vida porpia y lanzarse sobre la rubia con el único objetivo de asesinarla. Ella cayó sobre su trasero y en el impulso caí sobre ella. Rosalie intentó alejarme y nos vimos envueltas en una lucha de dimensiones mayores. Pero ella luchaba más por defenderse mientras yo sólo pensaba herirla. Segundos después, unos brazos me tomaron de la cintura y me echaron hacia atrás.

Un chico que no conocía ayudó a la rubia a levantarse, quien tenía un brillo de satisfacción en la mirada.

-¡Mantendrás tus garras alejadas de él!

-¿Por qué?- su tono increíblemente frío- ¿Somos unos putos invisibles, no? ¿Qué demonios te importa?

-Te juro, Rosalie...

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a amenazarme con algo?... Bien, deberías hacerlo.

Me deshice de los brazos que me tenían prisionera. Ella no retrocedió cuando me acerqué.

-Te odio- espeté- Odio el hecho de que no pueda odiar a Jazz o a Edward, por más que lo intente... no puedo. Pero a ti, a ti si te odio.

Su máscara de frialdad se resquebrajó, los ojos azules se cargaron de tristeza.

-Lo sé.

La empujé al pasar, una parte de mi quería volver y seguir pegándole... la otra quería ir y escucharla. Me apoyé en una pared mientras luchaba por calmarme, las manos me temblaban de ira...

Aborrecí a Rosalie por hacerme aquello, por hacerme reaccionar, por demostrarme a mi misma que todavía me importaba. Yo ya no quería eso... no quería tener que relacionarme con ninguno de ellos de ninguna manera.

Levanté la mirada unos minutos mas tarde cuando mi respiración ya trabajaba a un ritmo más normal. Estaba cerca del baño de chicas y mientras miraba, una pelirroja ligera de ropa salió por la puerta.

Tanya.

Recordé sus palabras... y la alcancé antes de pararme a pensar.

-¿Qué...?- graznó.

- Su novio la engañó, se tiraba a sus amigas... luego la golpeó. Sus padres la odian, la botaron aquí porque era una maldita molestia para ellos- solté antes de cambiar de opinión- Es todo lo que sé, haz lo que quieras con ello.

Tanya me regaló su sonrisa maléfica. Lo poco de conciencia que me quedaba, protestó en contra, pero no estaba para escuchar.

-Lo haré.

Se alejó con paso presuntuoso. Si Rosalie quería una muestra de mis sentimientos... bien, se la daría.

...

...

...

-Voy a salir- grité bajando las escaleras mientras me ataba el cabello en una cola de caballo.

-Bella, espera.

Charlie estaba en la puerta con una expresión preocupada en el rostro.

-¿Qué?

Después de un minuto todavía no decía nada. Rodé los ojos.

-Voy con prisa, Charlie.

-Supuse que necesitabas tiempo para... lidiar con lo que ocurrió.

-¿Lo que ocurrió?

-Bueno, me he encontrado algunas veces con Esme y Carlisle... y Billy comentó algunas cosas.

-Por supuesto- suspiré. Los chismes eran el alma del pueblo y no se podía esperar menos de las generaciones adultas. Pero estaba preparada para este discurso.

-Papá...- comencé en tono conciliador- el instituto está terminando y según todos los indicios estoy lista para empezar el último año- era verdad, me había saltado algunas pruebas pero no creía que significaran un problema.- Sólo estoy celebrando más que de costumbre pero sigo respetando todas tus reglas- según lo que el sabía.

-Lo sé cariño, pero he notado que ya no sales con tus amigos habituales y no quiero que los dejes de lado.

Puse cara de póquer.

-De acuerdo.

Charlie no pareció convencido.

-Sólo quiero que seas feliz, Bella. Si necesitas hablar...

-Lo que me haría muy feliz- interrumpí- es que me dejases salir. En serio voy con prisa.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza pero se hizo a un lado.

-Cuídate y...

Cerré la puerta y el sonido de su voz se apagó. James estaba esperándome una cuadra más adelante y se subió al trasto rápidamente. No tenía intenciones de informar a Charlie quien era mi nueva compañía, especialmente ahora que Jasper, quisiera o no, me cubría la espalda.

Al llegar a la casa de Demetri la mayoría estaba sobre los sillones, hablando estupideces y fumando hierva como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Más que una fiesta parecía una patética reunión _hippie._

-Esto es una mierda- comenté.

James apuntó hacia el patio del lugar, donde las cosas de veían un poco mejor.

-No, esta casa tiene como mil jodidas habitaciones, seguro encontramos alguna vacía- tomé un par de cervezas de una mesa cercana y me puse en camino. James me pasó una mano por la cintura mientras subíamos las escalera esquivando las parejas amorosas y los inconscientes.

Tras tres intentos por fin encontramos una habitación vacía. Aunque no era más que cuatro paredes con una cama enclenque y un colchón encima.

-No impresiona demasiado-comentó James.

-No importa- cerré la puerta y sonreí. Me acerqué y llevé las manos hacia su pantalón en busca de la droga- ¿Hora de divertirse un poco?

James puso cara de duda y tomó mis manos alejándolas de su cuerpo.

-Escucha Swan, aprecio la actitud pero no voy a compartir esto contigo si...

-¿Compartir? Yo lo compré.

-Lo que sea... no voy a entregártela si esto va a resultar en un maldito circo.

Entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Circo?

-Ayer te peleaste con la mitad de la puta fiesta y no quiero que alguien venga a golpearme por pasarte drogas.

-La preocupación no te viene bien- me burlé- diría que no es tu estilo.

-Estimo mi cara, no necesito el puño de Whitlock o el de Cullen tatuados en mi rostro. Y seguro están por aquí en alguna parte.

Lo empujé.

-Jódete... si no quieres estar aquí puedes bajar las escaleras. Pero dejas eso- apunté a su pantalón- conmigo.

-No eres una drogadicta, cariño. Y si vas a hacer un berrinche luego... bueno, no me voy a exponer a golpes por una niña con ansias de venganza. Eres divertida, pero no necesito más problemas de los que tengo.

Sonreí, provocada por sus palabras. Tomé su camisa y lo guié hasta mi, el beso fue intenso, húmedo, rudo. Sentí su respiración acelerarse. Cuando se acercó con la obvia intención de lanzarme en la cama, lo aparté.

-¿Te parece que soy una niña con rabietas? Tú me buscaste a mi... y eres tú el que está intentando demostrarle alguna jodida cosa a Cullen, no yo- me observó sabiendo que estaba en lo correcto- ¿Ya paraste de quejarte? ¿Podemos divertirnos?

James maldijo sonoramente.

-Como quieras.

Él hizo que me sentara en la cama.

-¿Lo has hecho antes, verdad?- preguntó y puso una mano en mi espalda.

-Hace tiempo- tragué de mi cerveza.

-Adelante entonces- sacó una pequeña bolsa transparente. Humedeció su dedo con la lengua y lo metió dentro haciendo que el polvo blanco se adhiriera a su piel, luego se lo restregó por las encías.

Me la ofreció y sonreí.

-¿Es bueno?

-Demetri no tiene mercancía mala.

Tomé otro trago y metí el dedo en la bolsa. Saqué con cuidado un poco de polvo y lo acerqué a mi nariz. Aspiré rápidamente y luego me sobé el tabique ante la sensación de ardor. Si era buena, no tardaría mucho en hacer efecto.

James tomó mi barbilla y con una sonrisa audaz me dirigió hasta sus labios, saboreándome de modo concienzudo. Ejerció más presión con su cuerpo hasta que quedé levemente apoyada en el colchón. Pasó las manos por mi cuerpo sin perder ni un minuto en juegos innecesarios y sentí su cuerpo palpitar junto al mío. Levanté los brazos mansamente para que me sacara la ropa.

James se detuvo.

-¿No me vas a detener?

Lo miré.

-¿Acaso quieres que lo haga?

- Lo has hecho hasta hora- respondió. Detecté preocupación y resoplé.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo? ¿Te convertiste en Mary Poppins de la noche a la mañana?

Sacudió al cabeza lentamente, aún encima mío.

-¿Acaso no ves dónde estamos? En la casa de Demetri, encima de un colchón asqueroso.

-¿Cuál es tu punto?

-Mierda, no sé... ¿quieres que te trate como una cualquiera?

Me reí.

-Si quisiera que me trataran bien, no me juntaría contigo ¿no crees? Ese era el acuerdo... sólo pasar un buen rato. Para recuperar el tiempo perdido- enlacé los brazos en su cuello.

-Con Cullen, pendejo aburrido- su mirada se tornó diferente, más dura.

-¿Así que podemos cortar con el teatro de la preocupación repentina? No lo necesito.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios tentadoramente.

-Divirtámonos entonces.

Me reí eliminando a Edward de mi mente y esta vez me acerqué yo, James se pegó a mi boca. Antes de avanzara en desvestirme hice que invirtiéramos posiciones y me coloqué a horcajadas sobre él, sin parar de besarlo.

Mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante el suyo, supuse que era el efecto de la cocaína y estaba bien. Esta vez, quería acostarme con él.

Alguien aporreó la puerta y nos separamos.

-¡James!- se escuchó una voz aguda- ¡Jamie! ¿estás ahí dentro?

-Mierda- bufó en tono bajo y luego gritó- ¿Qué demonios quieres, Victoria?

-¿Bebé, estás con alguien?

Solté una carcajada mientras James dudaba si responder o no, el chico tenía ganas de acostarse conmigo pero seguro temía perder su "polvo seguro". Victoria era algo así como su zorra personal. Sin ganas de enfrentar dilemas y gritos ,me moví hacia un lado y lo empujé levemente hacia la puerta.

-Ve.

-No.

-Dijiste que no tenías ánimos de verme montar un circo, bueno, yo tampoco me siento inclinada a ver tus escenas. Ve.

Dudó unos instantes, luego se levantó.

-Volveré.

Rodé los ojos mientras dejaba caer la cabeza en el colchón. Al salir James, escuché brevemente la conversación.

-¿Qué hacías con ella ahí?

-Bella se siente mal, la estaba ayudando...- explicó con tono de actor consumado- ¿Y qué demonios haces aquí? Te dije que vendría solo.

-Pero...

Las voces se silenciaron cuando se cerró la puerta y los sentí alejarse. Solté el aire sintiendo algo de lástima por Victoria, aunque no era nadie para hablar. También había sido lo suficientemente tonta para creer en las mentiras de mi novio. Ex-novio.

Varios minutos después y aún acostada, un hormigueo me recorrió y sonreí ante el efecto de relajación que poco a poco comenzaba a propagarse por mi cuerpo al tiempo que se me secaba la garganta. Me incliné para tomar de la cerveza y escuché la música proveniente del patio... tenía ganas de bailar o hacer algo. Resoplé, se suponía que James estaría en la habitación cuando la euforia llegara.

La puerta se abrió.

-Ya era ho...- me detuve cuando enfoqué al visitante- ¿Qué putas haces aquí?

Edward, con la mandíbula tensa, pasó la mirada por la habitación. Luego tomó mi chaqueta y mi bolso.

-Nos vamos- declaró sombríamente señalando la salida.

Lo miré sorprendida por unos segundos, luego me acomodé mejor en el colchón.

-Si no te importa, estoy esperando compañía.

-No vendrá- se acercó para tomarme del brazo- Victoria lo tendrá ocupado un buen rato.

Entrecerré los ojos mientras me alejaba de su toque, sorprendida por la seguridad de su voz.

-Tú la trajiste aquí- comprendí y reí con cansancio- Supongo que debí imaginarlo.

Edward estrechó la mirada a su vez, nada avergonzado por sus acciones. Se acercó y tomó mi barbilla orientándome hacia la luz.

-¡Hey...!

-¿Qué demonios tomaste?

-Elixir de la diversión, quizás podrías tomar un poco.

Edward me soltó y observó la cama buscando la evidencia, pero estaba segura en mi bolsillo. Acto seguido me tomó el brazo.

-Vamos.

Me deslicé hasta el otro extremo de la cama.

-No iré a ninguna parte.

-No voy a dejarte en esta jodida casa, menos con James... ¿acaso no lo conoces? Es un...

-¿Un qué?- alcé la voz- ¿Mala influencia? ¿Alcohol, drogas? ¿Es un mentiroso? Parece que ese es exactamente mi tipo.

No respondió a eso.

-Vete- exigí. Tampoco se movió y me encogí de hombros con indiferencia-Bien, quédate entonces. Pero cuando James llegue, tendrás que aguantarte el espectáculo.

Entrecerró los ojos. Noté como su genio se encendía.

-No va a venir- aseguró- Y ya que me voy a quedar, quizás tu y yo podamos intercambiar un par de palabras.

Reprimí el impulso de taparme los oídos.

-No quiero escucharte.

-Si quieres quedarte aquí, entonces me temo que no te queda otra opción.

Fruncí los labios con furia y me acerqué hacia él.

-Jódete.

Fui hacia la puerta. Edward me detuvo del brazo.

-No te vas a ir hasta que oigas la verdad...

_La verdad... _odiaba esa maldita palabra.

Lancé un gruñido y me desasí violentamente de su agarre.

-¿Acaso tienes más mierda escondida? ¡Ya sé toda la verdad!

-¡No!- impidió mi escape poniéndose delante- ¿Quieres saber como sabía todo lo que tú y Black hacían hace un par de años? ¿Quieres saber como lo perseguí hasta que lo encontré en Washington? ¿Quieres saber por qué siempre odié a Whitlock?

Lo miré en shock por un instante y luego me eché a reír de modo amargo.

-¡Déjame adivinar... ahora es el turno del gran gesto romántico! ¿Qué, Edward? ¿Me vas a explicar desde cuando se supone que estás enamorado de mi?- me burlé- ¿Y todas las cosas que has hecho? ¿Ese es ahora tu patético plan?... No quiero escucharlo, no me importa si es la historia más conmovedora del mundo, vale una mierda lo que haya pasado antes...

Me detuve a tomar aire, respiraba de forma agitada.

-Necesito que entiendas.

-¡Ya entiendo!- casi grité.

-Bella...

Levanté una mano.

-No Edward, no importa lo que tengas que decir. Esto no es sobre lo del pasado, ni sobre porque dejamos de ser amigos, no importa cuantas cosas hiciste por mi y no importa si las sé o no. Esto es de ahora...- una lágrima se me escapó y bajé la vista al suelo- no importa lo que digas porque eso no cambia el hecho de que te... acostaste con Rosalie. Y yo no puedo perdonar eso.

El silencio cayó sobre nosotros por un par de segundos, luego sentí sus pasos y sentí sus manos en mi rostro. Limpió las lágrimas y me levantó el mentón. Su expresión estaba llena de amargura. Me observó por un largo momento para después inclinarse y besarme.

No tuve las ganas, la fuerza ni el deseo de impedírselo.

-Lo siento- se separó por un segundo y luego su boca cayó otra vez sobre la mía, con más energía.

Mi cuerpo entero despertó ante su toque, reconociéndolo al instante, tal cual una persona reconoce el aroma de su hogar. Antes de cualquier racionalización, mis manos ya se hallaban apoyadas en su pecho y mi corazón se aceleró rogándome que continuara.

No había nada malo con ese beso... y eso era justamente lo que estaba mal.

_¡Mierda!_

Me eché hacia atrás y lo empujé levemente para que se alejara.

-No puedo...- hizo ademán de hablar, pero lo detuve- No, déjame... no puedes arreglar esto Edward, con gestos, con palabras, con sexo... las cosas no van a volver a ser lo que eran.

La voz se me quebró y toda mi lucha por la indiferencia se fue por el caño. No me importó que me viera echa el desastre que realmente era.

-Bella...

-Y necesito que te alejes, no quiero que me hables, quiero verte lo menos posible... No quiero tener que fingir ser valiente cada vez que te veo, no quero pasar todos los días temiendo encontrarme contigo ¿entiendes? Me estás haciendo la vida imposible y ya no me importa admitirlo. Si realmente te importo, entonces te mantendrás alejado.

Edward se mantuvo en silencio, me veía con el rostro contraído. Abrió la boca y la cerró, aquel acto se repitió un par de veces.

-¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres?

-Si.

Asintió y sus hombros cayeron unos centímetros. Lentamente me entregó mi bolso y chaqueta.

-De todos modos no creo que sea buena idea que te quedes...

-Puedo cuidarme sola- interrunpí.

Suspiró dándose por vencido y caminó hasta la puerta. Mientras lo observaba irse, más lágrimas de deslizaron por mis mejillas.

Se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte.

-Te amo- agregó sin mirarme y mi pecho se apretó- Y nunca fue mi intención... no quise hacerte daño, nunca lo haría a propósito pero supongo que eso ya no importa. Lo único que quería era no perderte, quiero que sepas eso.

Asentí.

-Bien... me mantedré alejado- prometió antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Lo escuché irse por la escalera.

Apreté las chaqueta contra mi pecho y por fin los sollozos se liberaron con intensidad. Sentí que las semanas pasadas se desvanecían en la niebla y otra vez me hallaba en medio del bosque, en mi propio infierno personal.

Me restregué los ojos decidiendo que no podía volver a lo mismo. Busqué en mi bolsillo hasta que di con el resto de la cocaína. Sin siquiera medir la cantidad inhalé y de mis labios salió un grito ahogado debido al ardor.

¿Por qué Edward tenía que afectarme así?

Suspiré, quizás no era su culpa... quizás era culpa mía por vivir en un pueblo del porte de una caja de fósforos. ¿Cómo la gente aquí superaba las cosas? ¿Si ver las mismas caras siempre eran un recordatorio constante de los errores y el dolor? Por lo menos, en mis peores momentos, Renée y Jacob se habían largado de Forks permitiéndome la ilusión del olvido. Y ahora se me negaba ese pequeño placer.

Apoyé la cabeza en la pared, meditando. Quizás no era imposible.

Me mordí el labio con impaciencia, jugando con la bolsita. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué apenas hacía efecto? Quizá el idiota de Demetri me había vendido lo peor que tenía. Mojé mi dedo y me restregué lo poco que quedaba en las encías.

Me levanté con dificultad y fui hacia la puerta. Se escuchaban gritos cercanos, seguro era Victoria discutiendo con James o quizás estaban haciéndolo. No podía distinguir bien los sonidos, pero de todas maneras mi noche estaba claramente acabada y mejor me largaba de aquí.

Abajo todo el mundo seguía con la reunión hippie. Fui hacia mi carro sin dirigirme a nadie y al llegar al trasto me apoyé unos segundos contra el volante... un leve mareo me molestaba. Respiré hondo varias veces y lo eché a andar.

Cinco minutos después, en medio del camino, estaba viendo triple.

Estacioné como pude en el linde del bosque y abrí la puerta justo a tiempo para vomitar en la calle. Mi cuerpo empezó a sudar frío mientras unos temblores, originados en el estómago, me recorrían de arriba a abajo.

Vomité otra vez y sentí como si me enterraran dagas al rojo vivo en las entrañas.

Bien, no me iba a morir de una puta sobredosis a la orilla del camino. No era tan patética.

Con dificultad abrí el bolso, y en lo que me pareció una eternidad, logué dar con el móvil. Pero los ojos se me estaban cerrando y ya no parecía capaz de mantenerme concsiente. Apreté una tecla...la oscuridad me estaba reclamando... y ya no me moví más.

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto<strong>

Tanya, con una sonrisa a la vez falsa y mezquina, tomó el micrófono.

-Si, bien. Como presidenta es mi deber felicitar a Rosalie por ser nuestra nueva reina- sus ojos se volvieron fríos mientras se dirigía a la silenciosa multitud- Y como somos una comunidad muy unida, me tomé la libertad de llamar a los señores Hale para hacerles saber lo orgullosos que deben que estar de su única hija.

En el escenario, el rostro de Rosalie perdió todo color. A mi lado, pude sentir la mirada de Jasper clavándose en mi nuca.

-¿No quieres saber el mensaje que te mandaron, Rosalie?- preguntó Tanya, feliz.

...

...

...

Golpeé la puerta con un nudo de nervios atorado en la garganta. Segundos después Leah en persona abrió y se quedó estática. Noté como en el último mes su estómago había crecido de manera importante.

Ella abrió los ojos por un instante , pero luego su expresión se tornó indiferente.

-Hol...- comencé.

Y me cerró la puerta en la cara.

...

...

...

-Y ¿qué fue lo que pasó para que me llamaras?

Tamborileé los dedos sobre el mostrador.

-Estaba pensando... mmm, en que quizás te interesaría una visita.

Silencio.

-¿Renée?- pregunté.

-¿Quieres venir a Florida?- sonaba alucinada- ¿Por unos días?

Suspiré.

-Mas bien por todo el verano.

...

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>Así que... una vez mas lo siento, pero actualizaré luego! Estoy en vacaciones.<strong>

**Besoteeees!**

**Cata...**


End file.
